Osąd ich fantazji
by DaisyDale
Summary: Tłumaczenie „Their Verdict of Vagaries" Angstier. Slash HP/TMR. „Wszyscy, na których spoglądasz, zostają oskarżeni o popełnienie cichej zbrodni… muszę jeszcze zrozumieć, dlaczego tak się dzieje" – Riddle. Szary!Harry zatracony w miłości i cierpieniu. Wybawienie, zdrada, podróż w czasie, śmierciożercy, Dumbledore i historia Grindelwalda. Przebieg dojścia Voldemorta do władzy.
1. King's Cross

Mam zgodę na tłumaczenie i publikowanie opowiadania Angstier „Their Verdict of Vagaries".

* * *

Dwa pierwsze rozdziały, opis i tytuł są dziełem **Panny Mi** i zostały poprawione przez **Himitsu**. Zamieszczam ich niezmienioną wersję.

W tym rozdziale zostały wykorzystane fragmenty książki „Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci" autorstwa J.K. Rowling w przekładzie Andrzeja Polkowskiego

* * *

Krótkie wyjaśnienie z mojej strony. To tłumaczenie przejęłam od **Panny Mi**. Jestem jej bardzo wdzięczna, że zaproponowała taką opcję, mimo że to ona pierwsza zaczęła publikować. Jestem świadoma, że zapewne jest mi daleko do jej poziomu tłumaczenia, ale będę się starać z całych sił, żeby wychodziło mi to jak najlepiej.

Mam nadzieję, że ciepło przyjmiecie moją wersję tłumaczenia i nie odczujecie zbyt dużej różnicy.

Miłego czytania!

* * *

Harry leżał twarzą w dół, wsłuchując się w otaczającą go ciszę. Wiedział, że ze względu na to, co zrobił, był zupełnie sam. Nikt go nie obserwował. Prócz niego nikogo tu nie było. Nie był zresztą pewny, czy on sam tu jest.

Po długim czasie, a może natychmiast, przyszło mu do głowy, że jednak musi istnieć, musi być czymś więcej niż tylko odcieleśnioną myślą, bo leży, na pewno na czymś leży. A jeśli czuje, że leży, to musi mieć zmysł dotyku, a to coś, na czym leży, też musi istnieć.

Gdy tylko doszedł do takiego wniosku, zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że jest nagi. Nadal był przekonany, że jest zupełnie sam, więc nie przejął się tym, choć trochę go to zaintrygowało. I pomyślał, że skoro wciąż ma zmysł dotyku, to warto sprawdzić, czy ma również zmysł wzroku. Otworzył oczy i odkrył, że nadal je ma.

Leżał w jasnej mgle, choć takiej mgły jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie widział. Otoczenie nie było nią przysłonięte, raczej owa mgła nie uformowała się jeszcze w otoczenie. Powierzchnia, na której leżał, chyba była biała, ale nie można było stwierdzić, czy jest ciepła, czy zimna, po prostu była – płaska, bezbarwna, służąca tylko temu, by na niej istnieć.

Usiadł. Wyglądało na to, że jego ciało nie doznało żadnego uszczerbku. Dotknął twarzy. Nie miał okularów.

A potem poprzez bezkształtną nicość, która go otaczała, przedarł się jakiś dźwięk: coś się cicho trzepotało, miotało, łopotało. Był to odgłos żałosny, budzący litość, a jednocześnie jakby trochę nieprzyzwoity.

Po raz pierwszy pomyślał, że jednak wolałby mieć coś na sobie. Zaledwie ta myśl uformowała się w jego głowie, tuż obok niego pojawiła się szata. Sięgnął po nią i włożył na siebie: była miękka, czysta i ciepła. Wydawało mu się fascynujące, że pojawiła się znikąd, gdy tylko jej zapragnął.

Wstał i rozejrzał się. Czyżby znajdował się w jakimś wielkim Pokoju Życzeń? Im dłużej się rozglądał, tym więcej dostrzegał. Wysoko nad nim połyskiwało w słońcu szklane, kopulaste sklepienie. Może to jakiś pałac? Panowała tu cisza, tylko gdzieś blisko, we mgle, wciąż coś dziwnie się miotało i jakby cicho skomlało…

Obracał się powoli w miejscu. Otoczenie zdawało się rodzić na jego oczach. Wielka, otwarta przestrzeń, jasna i czysta, jakaś sala o wiele większa od Wielkiej Sali w Hogwarcie, z tym przejrzystym, szklanym sklepieniem. Zupełnie pusta. Tylko on tu był… on i…

Wzdrygnął się. Dostrzegł to coś, co wydawało owe dziwne odgłosy. Miało postać małego, nagiego dziecka, zwiniętego w kłębek na podłodze, czerwonego, jakby odartego ze skóry. Leżało, drżąc, pod jakimś krzesłem, porzucone, niechciane, wepchnięte tam z dala od spojrzeń, z trudem łapiące powietrze.

Harry poczuł lęk, czyż nie było to takie małe, kruche i bezbronne? Spojrzał na to stworzenie, a atmosfera w pokoju powoli uległa zmianie. Wszystko wokół niego zaczęło się niesamowicie powoli, chociaż wciąż zauważalnie, przyciemniać. Wspomnienie tego, co wydarzyło się zaledwie kilka sekund temu – a może tak naprawdę wieki temu – ułożyło się w jego głowie w logiczną całość, kiedy tylko dostrzegł tę bezradną, odrażającą istotę.

Czymkolwiek było to coś, ledwo żyło. Potrzebowało pomocy… Harry wiedział, że naprawdę powinien to pocieszyć. Ostrożnie podszedł do tego stworzenia, wbijając w nie wzrok, kiedy to nadal biadoliło i trzęsło się, nie zauważając jeszcze jego obecności. Był już tak blisko, że mógł go dotknąć, ale nie potrafił się do tego zmusić. Czuł się jak tchórz…

Niespodziewanie rozległ się za nim czyjś głos:

— Nie możesz mu pomóc.

Harry wstał, odwracając się gwałtownie. Szedł ku niemu Albus Dumbledore, szedł raźnym, sprężystym krokiem, wyprostowany, ubrany w powłóczystą, granatową szatę.

— Harry. – Rozłożył ramiona, obie dłonie miał białe, nieuszkodzone. Harry zacisnął pięści. Dumbledore zatrzymał się, zauważając ten nieprzyjazny gest. Nastała cisza. – Czekałem na ciebie już od dłuższego czasu – odezwał się po chwili Dumbledore, zachowując się tak, jak gdyby w ogóle nie przejmował się gwałtownym napięciem od strony Harry'ego. – Nie chcesz usłyszeć, co mam do powiedzenia?

Hary nie wiedział, co na to odpowiedzieć. Na widok swojego starego dyrektora poczuł słabe ukłucie żalu… ale to nie wystarczyło, by powstrzymać go od obwiniania tego wiekowego czarodzieja za wszystko, co się wydarzyło.

— Pan umarł – powiedział jedynie.

— Och, tak – orzekł rzeczowym tonem Dumbledore. – Ale nie wierzę, byś _ty_ również był martwy. To jednak nie jest odpowiedź na moje pytanie. Nie chcesz usłyszeć, co mam do powiedzenia?

Nastała kolejna, długa cisza, podczas której Harry zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią. Miał ochotę krzyczeć na profesora, przypomnieć Dumbledore'owi, dlaczego był na niego taki wściekły, zdezorientowany i poruszony, ale w głębi duszy wiedział, że niczego dzięki temu tutaj nie osiągnie.

— Nie, nie chcę słuchać niczego, co ma mi pan do powiedzenia.

Dumbledore wydawał się znać odpowiedź jeszcze zanim Harry wypowiedział ją na głos.

— A mogę zapytać dlaczego?

— Zdradził mnie pan – oświadczył Harry, próbując zachować panowanie nad swoim głosem. – Po tym wszystkim, czego mnie pan nauczył, abym mógł zniszczyć horkruksy, po tych wszystkich razach, kiedy powiedział mi, że muszę zabić Voldemorta, zawsze pan wiedział, że muszę zginąć. Wiedział pan, że to wszystko kłamstwa… Powinien mi pan o tym powiedzieć.

Dumbledore przyglądał się uważnie Harry'emu. Jego jasnoniebieskie oczy przygasły nieco, podczas gdy jego twarz nie okazywała żadnych emocji, nie wiedząc jeszcze, jak zareagować na słowa byłego ucznia. A następnie, ku zaskoczeniu Harry'ego, Dumbledore uśmiechnął się. Uważał to za poniżające.

— Zawsze wiedziałem, że się w końcu tutaj znajdziesz, Harry. Wiedziałem, że ostatecznie znajdziesz w sobie wystarczająco odwagi.

Te słowa zirytowały Harry'ego. Chłopiec nie rozumiał, jak Dumbledore mógł się zachowywać tak, jak gdyby myślał, że to, co powiedział Potter, nie było ani trochę ważne.

— Skoro zawsze wiedział pan, że się tutaj znajdę – zaczął Harry, zimnym z oburzenia tonem – to dlaczego nie powiedział mi o tym?

— Gdybyś spodziewał się, że stanie się coś takiego, podejrzewam, że wszystko skończyłoby się całkowicie inaczej.

— Co ma pan na myśli?

— Gdybyś wiedział dzisiaj o tym miejscu, nigdy nie trafiłbyś do niego przez przypadek. — Harry włożył wielki wysiłek w to, aby nie myśleć o tych wszystkich niezbyt dobrze rokujących faktach, które wynikały z tej teorii. Dumbledore prowadził tę rozmowę, jak gdyby miała bardziej rozjaśnić mu całą sytuację.

— Miałeś szczęście, że trafiłeś właśnie tutaj, Harry. Byłem zaskoczony, jak długo zajęło ci dokonanie właściwego wyboru. Biorąc pod uwagę to, co zrobiłeś, myślałem, że udało ci się zawieść i zniszczyć…

— Przestań! – przerwał mu ostro Harry.

Zapadła kolejna chwila ciszy. Dumbledore jedynie przypatrywał się uważnie Harry'emu. Wydawało się, że porzucona istota pod wpływem krzyków Harry'ego stała się jeszcze bardziej przerażona; zaskomlała kilka razy, zaczęła się wiercić, po czym całkowicie ucichła. Dłonie Harry'ego zacisnęły się w pięści, a jego oddech przyśpieszył. Pragnął, by nie denerwowało go to tak bardzo. Jego ciało ogarnęło zniechęcenie i obrzydzenie.

— Nie chciałem, aby tak się stało – powiedział Harry, próbując zachować spokojny ton głosu. – Ja po prostu… To wszystko twoja wina!

— Moja wina?

— Tak! Ty… to ty nigdy mi o tym nie powiedziałeś! – wykrzyknął Harry, czując w sobie mieszankę złości i smutku. – To ty wszystko schrzaniłeś! To wszystko stało się przez ciebie…

— Już wtedy nie żyłem – zauważył spokojnie Dumbledore.

Harry musiał poświęcić chwilkę na zebranie myśli, kiedy usłyszał, jak spokojny był jego towarzysz. Musiał dokładnie przypomnieć sobie, o co tak naprawdę się gniewa.

— Powinieneś powiedzieć mi, że muszę umrzeć, kiedy jeszcze żyłeś.

— Ryzykując zniszczenie całej radości, jaką mogłeś przeżyć w czasie, jaki ci jeszcze pozostał? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem Dumbledore. – Nie mogłem ci tego zrobić, Harry.

— Ale przez to tylko jeszcze bardziej wszystko pogorszyłeś! Odstraszyłeś mnie, mówiąc mi o tym w ostatniej możliwej chwili!

— Sam jesteś winny swojej reakcji, Harry.

Po tych słowach Dumbledore milczał długo, podobnie jak Harry. Kiedy odezwał się ponownie, w jego głosie słychać było rozczarowanie:

— Być może źle cię oceniłem…

Stworzenie zaczęło robić jeszcze więcej hałasu.

— Och tak? – zapytał Harry. – No cóż, może masz rację…

— Nie jest za późno, aby dokonać właściwego wyboru – zauważył cicho Dumbledore.

— Ale to już koniec…

— Voldemort nie jest martwy i ty nadal możesz go pokonać. Możesz wrócić.

— Dlaczego powinienem teraz posłuchać pańskiej rady? Skąd mam wiedzieć, że to nie jest kolejna sztuczka, która znów sprowadzi mnie na całkowicie złą drogę?

— To twoje własne wybory doprowadziły do powstania sceny, którą tak niedawno opuściłeś.

— Nawet jeśli wrócę, nie naprawię żadnych błędów… — powiedział cicho Harry, spoglądając na tarmoszące się pod krzesłem dziecko.

— Ale wciąż masz drugą szansę, Harry.

Te słowa jedynie znów go rozgniewały.

— Dlaczego miałbym dostać drugą szansę? – zapytał. – Dlaczego nie… nie… — Ale nie mógł zmusić się do powiedzenia tego, co chciał powiedzieć, dlatego zaczął improwizować: — …nie dostanie jej tamto dziecko?

Tym razem Dumbledore odwrócił wzrok od Harry'ego, spoglądając na istotę, na której spoczywał wzrok Harry'ego.

— To byłby nierozsądny sposób na wykorzystanie swojej drugiej szansy.

Harry zastanawiał się nad tymi słowami.

— Czy ono żyje?

— Bardziej, niż mógłbyś się spodziewać – stwierdził niemal smutno Dumbledore.

Te słowa sprawiły, że w głowie Harry'ego zrodził się nowy pomysł.

— Mógłbym je uratować… — Jego głos był ledwie głośniejszy od szeptu.

— Nie możesz mu pomóc – powtórzył Dumbledore.

— Na tej samej zasadzie, co musiałem umrzeć? No cóż, a jednak tu jestem.

— Harry, masz szansę na dokonanie słusznego wyboru.

— Od kiedy pomaganie komuś nie jest słusznym wyborem?

Harry odwrócił się plecami do Dumbledore'a. Zrobił wiele kroków do przodu, po raz kolejny klękając obok tego czegoś. Uniósł dłoń nad jego trzęsącym się ciałem, tym razem w każdej chwili gotów je pocieszyć. Jakimś cudem w głębi swojego umysłu wiedział, że zabierze go to z tego okropnego miejsca.

— To nie pomoże mu w sposób, jakiego byś pragnął – poinformował go mądrze Dumbledore.

Harry uśmiechnął się ze smutkiem, kiedy poczuł znajome mrowienie w kącikach swoich oczu.

— Jeżeli tylko zabierze mnie to z dala od ciebie, będę szczęśliwy…

Harry nie spojrzał już na Dumbledore'a, nie czekał też aż ten coś powie. Opuścił swoją rękę na tę istotę, a następnie, zupełnie jakby było świstoklikiem, poczuł szarpnięcie w okolicach pępka. Ostro pochylił się do przodu, zanim nagle wszystko wokół niego zaczęło wirować w zawrotnym tempie, roztaczając wokół niego ciemność, która ogarnęła jego oczy i sprawiła, że stracił przytomność.


	2. Złodziej!

Rozdział w tłumaczeniu **Panny Mi**, poprawiała go **Himitsu.**

* * *

Harry wylądował z głośnym hukiem na twardej, kamiennej podłodze. Siła uderzenia pozbawiła go tchu i pierwszą rzeczą, jaką pamiętał po tym dziwnym wydarzeniu, jakie miało miejsce w jego głowie było czerpanie głębokiego oddechu. Kiedy stwierdził, że jego płuca znowu mają wystarczającą ilość tlenu, otworzył oczy, mrugając kilkakrotnie. Był środek dnia. Spróbował się rozejrzeć, aby zobaczyć, gdzie wylądował, ale jego wzrok był zamglony. Zdał sobie sprawę, że nie miał na sobie okularów. Kilkakrotnie przełknął z trudem ślinę, próbując nawilżyć swoje suche usta i gardło. Nie za bardzo mu się to jednak udało. Czuł się paranoicznie, kiedy jego wzrok był tak ograniczony, zatem pośpiesznie podniósł się z ziemi, sprawdzając, czy wciąż ma w kieszeni swoją różdżkę.

Na szczęście leżała pod jego ciałem, zatem szybko porwał ją z ziemi. Z zadowoleniem poczuł jej ciężar w swojej dłoni. Przesuwając palcami po drewnie, przypomniał sobie, że była to różdżka należąca do Draco, jako że swoją własną złamał dość spory czas temu… Cóż, z pewnością była jednak lepsza niż żadna, nawet jeśli używanie jej wciąż nie było dla niego całkowicie komfortowe.

Przesunął rękami po kieszeniach, bezowocnie szukając okularów. Zamiast jednak nich, w ostatniej sprawdzanej kieszeni odnalazł przedmiot, o którym już prawie całkowicie zapomniał – swoją pelerynę niewidkę. Cieszył się, że wciąż ma ją przy sobie, gdyż wiedział, że może być mu wkrótce potrzebna. Wraz z tą myślą naszły go jednak wątpliwości. Jeżeli to, co wydarzyło się, kiedy stracił przytomność było prawdziwe – w co jednak raczej wątpił – to dlaczego teraz pojawiło się przy nim wszystko, co wcześniej miał przy sobie, za wyjątkiem okularów?

Może okulary spadły mu z nosa, kiedy Voldemort rzucił na niego Mordercze Zaklęcie…? Tak, to by wszystko wyjaśniało. I znów został trafiony Morderczym Zaklęciem… Ale Harry'emu na nic zdałoby się teraz zastanawianie nad tym. O wiele ważniejsza była inna sprawa — gdzie w ogóle był? Harry wskazał różdżką w kierunku swoich oczu i zrobił coś, co powinien zrobić już dawno temu – naprawił swój wzrok. Nie był on wprawdzie doskonały, w końcu Harry nigdy nie był zbyt dobry z zaklęć, ale z pewnością lepszy niż wcześniej. Rozejrzał się.

Znajdował się na czymś, co bardzo przypominało mu zwykłą, mugolską ulicę. Teraz, kiedy zaczął zwracać uwagę również na rozlegające się wokół niego dźwięki, usłyszał niedaleko odgłosy pieszych i samochodów. Dzięki swojemu prawie naprawionemu wzrokowi widział nawet kilka postaci poruszających się na znajdującej w oddali ulicy. Jednak tam, gdzie obecnie stał, nie było żadnych ludzi.

Z nieba spływało na niego światło słoneczne, ale Harry nie wiedział, czy słońce wznosiło się ku górze, czy już może opadało. Aby to określić, musiałby wiedzieć, w którym kierunku znajdowała się północ. Wtedy padł na pewien pomysł. Wyciągnął do przodu swoją dłoń w taki sposób, że wewnętrzną częścią wskazywała ku niebu i położył na niej różdżkę.

— _Wskaż mi._

Jego różdżka obróciła się prawie o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni, wskazując mu kierunek północny. Harry zrozumiał, że oznaczało to, iż był dopiero poranek, z czego bardzo się cieszył. Problemem było jednak, że nie wiedział, gdzie się znajduje. Jego otoczenie wskazywało, że znajdował się w centrum jakiegoś miasta, najprawdopodobniej Londynu. Przyszło mu na myśl, że mógłby się gdzieś aportować, ale nie potrafił wymyśleć żadnego miejsca, do którego mógłby się udać… Pewnie toczyła się właśnie bitwa o Hogwart, ale on znajdował się tutaj, w centrum tego miasta. Nie mógł wrócić na pole bitwy, po prostu nie mógł. Może powinien przez chwilę powłóczyć się po uliczkach? Wtedy mógłby dowiedzieć się, gdzie się znajduje i być może zdołałby wymyśleć jakieś miejsce, do którego mógłby się aportować. Zastanawiał się, jak wiele czasu minęło od jego rzekomej śmierci… chociaż wiedział przecież, że wciąż był żywy, wszystkie jego zmysły działały bez zarzutu.

Potrzebował jakiegoś przebrania. Nie mógł tak po prostu chodzić sobie w biały dzień w tej postaci – nie, kiedy Voldemort i cała reszta śmierciożerców z wielką chęcią porwałaby go i zabiła. Szybko przeszedł do jakiejś wąskiej uliczki i machnął różdżką, wyczarowując sobie lusterko. Niechętnie spojrzał we własne odbicie. Nie chciał na siebie patrzeć, doskonale wiedząc, jak okropne błędy popełnił… Nawet dla samego siebie był potworem. Odbicie, którego wzrok napotkał w lustrze, pokazywało mu tę samą osobę co zwykle; chociaż tym razem wyglądał na starszego. Harry zadumał się, przez chwilę wyobrażając sobie, że znajduje się na kolejnej lekcji transmutacji w Hogwarcie, znów ćwicząc zmienianie wyglądu kogoś żywego. Jedyna różnica była taka, że tym razem nie było wokół niego Hermiony, która mogłaby mu pomóc… Robił wszystko, co w jego mocy, aby nie przyglądać się sobie zbyt dokładnie, kiedy zmieniał w swoim wyglądzie to, co tylko był w stanie.

Potrafił zmienić naturalny odcień swoich włosów, a także kolor swoich oczu i kształt twarzy, ale, szczerze mówiąc, nie chciał aż tak bardzo modyfikować swojego wyglądu. Chciał wyglądać jak osoba, którą się czuł, chciał być sobą, pozostawić te podkrążone, zmęczone oczy, spierzchnięte wargi i upiorny wygląd. To właśnie z siebie uczynił i nie chciał ukrywać tego za jakimikolwiek maskami przystojnych rysów. Każdy, kto go znał i tak by go teraz już nie poznał. Zmieniła się natura jego wyglądu, bo _czuł_, że zmieniła się również natura jego osobowości.

W końcu zdecydował się tylko zmodyfikować sposób przycięcia swoich włosów, aby dzięki ostremu przedziałkowi i długiej grzywce lepiej ukrywały jego bliznę. Nie chciał zrobić nic innego. Z drugiej strony jednak, nierozsądne byłoby pozostawić wszystko inne bez zmian… Jakie posiadane przez niego cechy mogłyby sprawić, że zostałby skojarzony z osobą, którą tak naprawdę był? Miał pustkę w głowie. Czuł, że nierobienie niczego więcej jest wielką głupotą, ale po prostu nie miał innych pomysłów. Ostatecznie przemienił swoje zakurzone, czarne szaty w mugolskie ubrania. Jak na razie to musiało wystarczyć, w końcu i tak chciał tylko wtopić się w wielki tłum.

Sprawił, że lusterko zniknęło, a następnie skierował się do znajdującej przed nim ulicy. Zastanawiał się, czy nie powinien narzucić na siebie peleryny-niewidki, ale używane jej mogłoby być nieco trudne podczas przeciskania się przez tak wielki tłum ludzi, jaki pojawił się przed nim, kiedy doszedł do głównej ulicy. Wtopił się w niego szybko i ruszył wraz z nim, w swoim zamyśleniu w ogóle nie zauważając otaczających go osób.

Nie za bardzo podobał mu się pomysł powracania do Hogwartu. Właściwie to całkowicie go obrzydzał. Czy to oznaczało, że Voldemort umarł pod wpływem tej klątwy? A może komuś innemu udało się go zabić? Tyle że przecież oni nie mogli go zabić. Nie, jeśli on, Harry, wciąż żył…

I co się, do diabła, stało z Dumbledore'em? To musiał być sen. Spotkanie, w którym brał udział, nie wywarło na nim żadnego wpływu. Oczywiście poza faktem, że znajdował się teraz w centrum tego miasta. Nagle przypomniał sobie, że powinien zacząć zwracać uwagę na to, co go otacza, poszukiwać różnych znaków i dowiedzieć się, gdzie jest. Uniósł wzrok, aby poszukać jakiegoś drogowskazu, ale coś innego przykuło jego uwagę, sprawiając, że zamarł.

— Przepraszam! – Któryś z mugoli wpadł na niego, kiedy gwałtownie zatrzymał się na środku chodnika, ale po chwili minął go bez słowa, jedynie kręcąc głową na tego dziwnie ubranego chłopca, zapominając o nim kilka sekund później.

Właściwie teraz, gdy Harry się rozejrzał, zauważył, że patrzyło się na niego wielu ludzi. Gdyby tylko wszyscy z nich nie sprawiali wrażenia tak poważnych i zmartwionych, podejrzewał, że kilku z nich mogłoby unieść brew lub nawet roześmiać się na jego widok. Zamiast tego jednak jedynie zatrzymywali na nim swoje spojrzenie, kiedy go mijali. Harry nie za bardzo się jednak tym przejmował; za bardzo rozpraszało go to, jak wielu z tych mugoli ubranych było w bardzo staroświecki sposób. Wszystkie kobiety miały na sobie suknie w pastelowych i kremowych kolorach, torebki, rękawiczki i biżuterię. Mężczyźni nosili garnitury, a w rękach trzymali teczki, chociaż ogólnie wokół niego nie wydawało się być ich zbyt wielu. Wszyscy obdarzali jeansy i czerwoną koszulkę Harry'ego dziwnym spojrzeniem, jak gdyby zastanawiali się, dlaczego gapi się na nich chłopiec ubrany w tak skandaliczny sposób. Kilku z nich spanikowało na myśl, że może pochodzić z zagranicy.

Harry zastanawiał się przez dłuższą chwilę, czy aby nie znalazł się przypadkiem na jakimś planie filmowym, rozważając znalezienie najbliższej bocznej uliczki. Tyle że wszyscy bardzo przekonywująco wydawali się odgrywać swoje rolę i udawać, jakoby gdzieś zmierzali. Do tego było ich dość wielu i nigdzie nie widać było nikogo, kto chodziłby w kółko, aby tłum wydawał się większy. Harry nie wiedział, co robić. Zdawało mu się, że nogi wrosły mu w ziemię. Ostatecznie, po krótkim wahaniu, ruszył wraz z tłumem, aby nie rzucać się tak bardzo w oczy.

Harry zobaczył wiele dziwnych rzeczy, na przykład ludzi noszących ze sobą metale ciężkie lub eskortujących grupę gołębi. Wciąż też zastanawiało go, dlaczego wszyscy ubierali się w taki sposób. Nawet sklepy, drogowskazy i ogólny wystrój ulicy wyglądały na staroświeckie. Zauważył wiele szczegółów i zrozumiał, że rzeczywiście znajduje się w Londynie. Wiedział na szczęście, gdzie mniej więcej leży kilka ważniejszych jego punktów – a także najważniejszy spośród nich, czyli Dziurawy Kocioł. Może tam będzie w stanie dowiedzieć się, co się u licha działo.

Przeszedł przez wiele ulic, wiedząc, że niedługo dotrze gdzieś w okolice tego czarodziejskiego pubu. W końcu udało mu się go znaleźć. Zatrzymał się.

Czy to był jakiś żart?

Również pub wyglądał całkowicie inaczej…

_Może śnię_ — pomyślał Harry. Może jego umysł próbował sprawić, aby poczuł się bezpiecznie, zanim znów wciągnięty zostanie w tą okropną rzeczywistość, która oznaczała koniec jego życia. Jeśli tak właśnie było, to raczej kiepsko udało mu się stworzyć tą spokojną atmosferę. Czuł wielki niepokój, kiedy zauważył, jak bardzo zmienił się Dziurawy Kocioł. Wprawdzie ostatni raz widział to miejsce dobry rok temu, ale i tak zmiany były zbyt duże, aby mogły zajść od czasu jego ostatniej wizyty. Powoli zrobił krok do przodu i kiedy tylko wiedział, że nie może zobaczyć go już żaden mugol, zamienił swoje niezbyt trafione mugolskie przebranie ponownie na znajome, czarodziejskie szaty. Kiedy znów je na sobie miał, skierował się w stronę pubu i wszedł do niego.

Przekroczywszy jego próg był już pewien, że to sen. Jego zmysły stępiły się nieco, kiedy zauważył, jak bardzo pub zmienił się w środku. Wszystkie stoły stały w zupełnie innym miejscu, tak samo jak stoisko barmana. Jedynym, co pozostało bez zmian, było wyjście na Ulicę Pokątną i schody, które prowadziły na wyższe piętra budynku.

Harry stał przez chwilę w drzwiach, po czym ruszył do baru. Barman Tom stał do niego tyłem.

— Cześć, Tom.

Mężczyzna odwrócił się, a Harry niemal wyskoczył ze skóry. Barman, którego znał Harry, był starszy i przygarbiony, ten natomiast miał około trzydziestki i wyglądał zdrowiej. Teraz, kiedy Harry zaczął się nad tym zastanawiać, zrozumiał, że nawet od tyłu powinien zauważyć, że nie był to ten sam czarodziej. Miał w sobie nieco podobieństwa do staruszka, którego znał Harry i chłopiec pomyślał, że ten nowy pracownik mógł być z nim jakoś spokrewniony.

— Och. Errr, przepraszam. Myślałem, że jesteś…

— Czy my się znamy?

Harry nagle przypomniał sobie, że nie powinien przywitać się z barmanem nawet, gdyby rzeczywiście był Tomem. Nie mógł zostać przez nikogo rozpoznany.

— Eee, nie… Nie, nie sądzę byśmy się wcześniej spotkali – odparł stanowczo Potter.

— Skąd znasz zatem moje imię? – zapytał młodzieniec.

— Errr… J-ja cię z kimś pomyliłem.

Tom, jeśli naprawdę tak właśnie miał na imię, przez chwilę przyglądał się mu ciekawie, po czym odłożył szklankę, którą czyścił, najwyraźniej uznając, że bez żadnego znaczenia było, czy ten dziwny przybysz znał jego imię, czy też nie.

— Podać ci coś?

— Err, poproszę piwo kremowe.

Barman miał już napełnić nim szklankę, kiedy Harry przypomniał sobie o czymś.

— Nie, czekaj! Wybacz… Nie mam przy sobie pieniędzy…

Tom odwrócił się, nieznacznie marszcząc na Harry'ego brwi.

— Wybacz – powtórzył Harry. – Po prostu pójdę i trochę ich wypłacę, okej?

— Jasne – odpowiedział trochę niecierpliwie barman.

Harry skinął krótko głową, bardziej do siebie niż kogokolwiek innego, a następnie skierował się do wyjścia z baru. Chciał zobaczyć, czy uda mu się zdobyć trochę pieniędzy z banku Gringotta. Kiedy wszedł na znajdującą się za ścianą na tyłach baru zatłoczoną czarodziejską ulicę, znów zamarł. Tym razem nie było to spowodowane dziwnym ubraniem lub jego poczuciem niepasowania do wszystkiego, co go otaczało, a okropnie dużą ilością ludzi – niezwykle _szczęśliwych_ ludzi — którzy przebywali dzisiaj na ulicy Pokątnej. To było dla Harry'ego kompletnym zaskoczeniem.

Pierwsza wspaniała myśl, jaka przeszła mu przez głowę, to że być może Voldemort był martwy. Potem zdał sobie sprawę, że radość tych ludzi wydawała się zupełnie inna. Byli po prostu zadowoleni, jak gdyby byli wolni od wszelkich trosk. Czy nie rozumieli w obliczu jak wielkiego niebezpieczeństwa stali? Czy byli nieświadomi tych wszystkich śmierci, którymi zostały wypisane karty historii w czasie bitwy, z której właśnie przybył? Pokątna wyglądała tak jak wtedy, kiedy Harry w wieku jedenastu lat odwiedził ją po raz pierwszy. Była przesiąknięta wesołością, która powodowała, że Harry'ego natychmiast ogarnęły nudności. Widział, jak wielu ludzi zatrzymuje się i rozmawia między sobą, jak małe dzieci uśmiechają się podczas kupowania artykułów szkolnych. Harry przypomniał sobie jednak, że do września zostało jeszcze przecież bardzo dużo czasu.

Poza tym, wszystko zdawało mu się starsze niż powinno. Tylko że ta starość była nowa, zaskakująca… Harry ze wszystkich sił starał się to tym razem zignorować, zamiast tego decydując się ponieść z tłumem w stronę banku czarodziei. Widok wielkiego, górującego nad nim marmurowego budynku sprawił, że przypomniał sobie dzień, kiedy po raz pierwszy wkroczył do świata czarodziejów. Teraz wydawało mu się, jakby wydarzyło się to w jakimś innym życiu. Działo się to po prostu zbyt dawno, aby mógł poczuć, jak to było czuć się szczęśliwym i podekscytowanym na widok tego budynku.

Zrobił pierwszy krok w stronę banku, kiedy przypomniał sobie o dwóch bardzo ważnych sprawach, które spowodowały, że znowu się zatrzymał i zapatrzył w przestrzeń. Wielu mijających go ludzi zerknęło na niego. Skoro właśnie wyrzucony został z bitwy o Hogwart… to dlaczego na ulicy nie roiło się od pracowników Ministerstwa, którzy próbowaliby naprawić szkodę, jaką wraz z Ronem i Hermioną uczynił, kiedy uciekał z banku na smoku? Gringott powinien być, oczywiście, zamknięty, a gobliny powinny z łatwością rozpoznać jego twarz. I biorąc to wszystko pod uwagę, jak mógł w ogóle przez choćby minutę spodziewać się, że mógłby wejść do tego budynku i dostać się do swojej skrytki?

Nie mógł przecież wejść i powiedzieć: „Witam ponownie. Och, przepraszam za to, co się stało wcześniej i w ogóle… ale mógłbym może uzyskać dostęp do swojej skrytki? Jak się nazywam, tak? Harry James Potter". Po pierwsze, aresztowaliby go ludzie z Ministerstwa Magii, a jakiś śmierciożerca, może dwóch, dowiedziałby się o tym i szybko zabrano by go z i tak już skorumpowanego Ministerstwa. Zaprowadzono by go prosto do Voldemorta, który najprawdopodobniej zabiłby go bardzo powoli i porządnie. Czarny Pan chciałby się upewnić, że tym razem na pewno będzie martwy…

Nic z tego jednak nie wyjaśniało, dlaczego ziemia była jeszcze w całości oraz dlaczego ludzie byli tak radośni i spokojni.

Harry potrzebował jednak pieniędzy. Musiał zostać na kilka dni w Dziurawym Kotle, aby uporządkować swoje myśli, bo wciąż czuł się bardzo skołowany. Potrzebował również jakiegoś nowego imienia. Jak to zrobić? Zastanowił się nad tym, nad jakimś imieniem, które potrafiłby z łatwością zapamiętać. Jedyne, czego teraz potrzebował, to pieniędzy, bo w tej chwili nie miał dokąd pójść. Bo myśl o powrocie do Nory lub Muszelki była zbyt przerażająca… Dosłownie nie miał się gdzie podziać. Po raz kolejny rozważył Hogwart, ale oczami wyobraźni widział pokrytą trupami szkołę. Harry zapragnął ukryć tę myśl, aby nie wyostrzyła się o kolejne szczegóły. Chciał udać się gdzieś, gdzie Voldemort się nie spodziewał – jeżeli, oczywiście, wciąż żył.

Radosna ulica Pokątna wywoływała u Harry'ego odruch wymiotny, czuł się na niej tak niesamowicie nierealnie. To niemożliwe, by ci wszyscy ludzie być tak rozanieleni… to było nie w porządku.

Harry zdecydował, że jedynym wyjściem, jakie mu pozostało, było ukradnięcie pieniędzy. Nawet nie czuł się z tym jakoś specjalnie źle. Jak ważne były pieniądze w porównaniu do pozostania żywym? Znajdował się w sytuacji, w której nie miał innego wyjścia. Zresztą ci ludzie i tak byli beztrosko szczęśliwi. No i oczywiście to nie tak, że zamierzał ukraść jakąś niewyobrażalnie wielką ilość pieniędzy. Potrzebował tylko trochę ponad osiem galeonów.

Teraz musiał wybrać, komu je ukradnie… Harry zrezygnował z użycia peleryny niewidki, bo nieposiadająca ciała ręka przeszukująca torebki zwróciłaby znacznie więcej uwagi. Peleryna nie była przydatna do kradzieży, a jedynie do ukrycia. Tak czy siak, Harry uważał, że bardziej sprawiedliwe było przypłacenie zdobycia pieniędzy pewnym ryzykiem. Wziął głęboki oddech, przyglądając otaczającym go ludziom. Zignorował matki i młodych ludzi; nie upadł na tyle nisko. Zamiast tego szukał kogoś, kto naprawdę wyglądałby na wartego okradzenia.

I zobaczył go. Był to napuszony mężczyzna, ubrany w bogate, kasztanowo-złote szaty, który obecnie poprawiał znajdujące się na jego nosie okulary, siadając przy stoliku na zewnątrz restauracji. Jego widok mógłby być dla Harry'ego całkiem komiczny, gdyby nie miał obecnie ważniejszych spraw na głowie. Musiał ukraść portfel, który wystawał z niedbale zawieszonej na krześle torby tego bogatego czarodzieja… Przez około pięć minut stał i po prostu patrzył na mężczyznę, który go nie zauważył, czekając na moment, kiedy trochę się oddali i Harry będzie mógł ukraść tyle, ile potrzebował. Powtórzył sobie kilkakrotnie w głowie wymyślony plan, po czym skierował się w stronę czarodzieja w sposób, który wyglądał na całkowicie normalny.

Przeszedł wzdłuż ulicy, na której znajdowała się restauracja i siedzący w niej mężczyzna, obliczając ile mniej więcej miał czasu. To właśnie wtedy z budynku wyszła kelnerka i zapytała tego czarodzieja o zamówienie. Harry czuł ulgę. W samą porę. Podszedł bliżej, zwalniając tylko troszeczkę i pozwalając innym ludziom zakryć go przed wzrokiem czarodzieja. Mężczyzna wciąż był roztargniony, ale wiedział, że potrwa to tylko kilka kolejnych sekund. Harry podszedł bliżej.

Miał około dziesięciu sekund. Kiedy pozostało mu osiem, kelnerka wciąż pisała zamówienie w swoim notatniku. Sześć sekund, a bogaty czarodziej poprosił o kolejne potrawy. Pięć i Harry pojawił się w zasięgu ich wzroku. Na cztery kelnerka po raz ostatni potwierdziła zamówienie. Dwie sekundy, Harry stał obok torby. Sekunda, Harry delikatnie pochwycił portfel i oddalił się.

Schował go, myśląc o tym, że powinien jak najszybciej uciec. Kiedy jednak tylko się odwrócił, kiedy już miał odetchnąć z ulgi, że czarodziej go nie zauważył, poczuł dłoń chwytającą jego nadgarstek. Mężczyzna stał przy jego boku, wyciągając z kieszeni szaty rękę Harry'ego i portfel. Chłopiec nawet nie zauważył, kiedy ten bogaty mężczyzna wstał…

— Co ty sobie wyobrażasz, młody człowieku? – zapytał czarodziej, a jego twarz miała wściekły wyraz, kiedy podniósł portfel na wysokość twarzy Harry'ego.

— Ja… — Ale Harry nie wiedział, co powiedzieć.

— Złodziej! Jak śmiesz próbować zabrać coś, co należy do mnie?! Jak ci na imię?

— Harry… Moore – zmyślił całkowicie. Moore było pierwszą nic nie znaczącą nazwą, jaka przyszła mu do głowy.

— No dobrze, panie _Moore_ – powiedział ze złością mężczyzna. – Powinieneś wiedzieć, że pracuję dla _Ministerstwa Magii_, zatem mam teraz prawo do zobaczenia twojego dowodu tożsamości! Mógłbym sprowadzić na ciebie wiele kłopotów z powodu takiego żałosnego i podłego zachowania! Co by było, gdybym przenosił jakieś ważne, państwowe dokumenty, co? Co wtedy?

— Ja… przepraszam. Ja po prostu… Ja nie chciałem…

— Milcz! Poproszę twój dowód tożsamości.

— Słucham?

— Dowód tożsamości! – niemal krzyknął.

Harry gapił się czarodzieja, który wciąż bardzo mocno trzymał jego nadgarstek.

— Przykro mi, ale… nie wiem, co masz na myśli.

Rozzłoszczone oczy mężczyzny jeszcze bardziej się zwęziły.

— Nie rób ze mnie głupka, chłopcze!

— Nie! Mówię prawdę! Nie wiem, o co chodzi z tym… z tym dowodem tożsamości.

Mężczyzna wyglądał na nieco zaskoczonego, ale raczej w taki sposób, jak gdyby nie wierzył w słowa Harry'ego.

— Ile masz lat, chłopcze?

— Siedemnaście.

Harry nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby mężczyzna nie był w stanie niczego teraz zobaczyć przez te swoje dziwnie oszalałe oczy.

— Kiedy się urodziłeś?

— Trzydziestego pierwszego lipca.

— Roku?

Harry zamrugał.

— Tysiąc dziewięćset osiemdziesiątego.

— Osiemdziesiątego? _Osiemdziesiątego?_ Ty, chłopcze, jesteś kłamcą i złodziejem! Pójdziesz ze mną do Ministerstwa Magii, gdzie odpowiesz przed prawem.

— C-co? Nie! Nie możesz mnie tam zabrać! Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz! Nie mogę tam wrócić! Ja…

— CISZA!

Mężczyzna rzucił na niego zaklęcie, nim Harry byłby w stanie wyciągnąć własną różdżkę. Zanim mógłby zorientować się, co się dzieje, jego ciało zostało spetryfikowane i nie mógł już uciec albo użyć magii. To był raczej żałosny sposób na zostanie złapanym. To było takie proste, a jednak Harry się tego nie spodziewał. Został zaskoczony.

Poczuł już tylko, że zostaje gdzieś aportowany.


	3. Błędna epoka

Tłumaczenie tego rozdziału jest już mojego autorstwa. Za poprawienie go chcę podziękować **SimplyIsabelleS**. Wykonała naprawdę świetną pracę.

* * *

\- Nie! Proszę, nie możesz mnie zabrać do Ministerstwa! Nie mogę być...

\- Ach, masz coś do ukrycia, chłopcze?

\- Nie o to chodzi! - Harry starał się szybko wymyślić sposób, który powstrzymałby mężczyznę przed zaprowadzeniem go w oczekujące ręce Ministerstwa. Nic jednak nie przychodziło mu do głowy, podczas gdy coraz bardziej zbliżali się do głównego wejścia podziemnego budynku. Powinien powiedzieć temu mężczyźnie, kim jest? Harry nie sądził, żeby to było dobre rozwiązanie. Najbezpieczniej będzie się z tego wyłgać, gdy tylko nadarzy się okazja. Potrzebował jedynie szansy na sięgnięcie po różdżkę, a wtedy będzie wolny. Ucieknie, nawet jeśli będzie musiał użyć siły.

\- Żadnych więcej wymówek – oświadczył mężczyzna, stając się niespokojnym. Widział, jak bardzo Harry wzbraniał się przed zaprowadzeniem go do Ministerstwa. - Zabieram cię _prosto_ do Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów!

\- Naprawdę? - Harry rozpromienił się.

Mężczyzna wyglądał na zaskoczonego tą reakcją.

\- Odpowiesz przed sądem, nie ma się z czego cieszyć!

Harry nic nie odpowiedział. Czyżby Kingsley Shacklebolt był dzisiaj dokładnie w tym departamencie? Jeśli Bitwa się skończyła – co Harry uznawał za pewnik – każdy, kto ocalał wróci do swoich codziennych zajęć... Chyba, że Kingsley był w terenie, wtedy departament zapewne by go szukał. Bez względu na sytuację, Harry miał nadzieję zobaczyć przynajmniej jedną przyjazną twarz, nawet jeśli oni nie rozpoznają jego.

Teraz już Harry nie opierał się przed pójściem do Ministerstwa. Co więcej, gdy się w nim znaleźli, zaczął zwracać uwagę na swoje otoczenie, zauważając, że przynajmniej to miejsce wyglądało jak zawsze. Gdy zastanawiał się, jak wielu śmierciożerców było martwych, zauważył coś dziwnego. Rzeźba czarodzieja, czarownicy, goblina, skrzata domowego i centaura, znajdująca się w fontannie, była nienaruszona. Patrzył na migoczącą wodę, rzucającą jasne plamki światła na wypolerowaną podłogę i ściany, która wyglądała jak w jego najwcześniejszym wspomnieniu z Ministerstwa. Nie było już ogromnej, przerażającej rzeźby z czarnego kamienia, dominującej nad wszystkim. Żadnego tronu z siedzącym na nim czarodziejem podtrzymywanego przez nagie i poskręcane ciała mugoli. Przede wszystkim hasło „Magia to potęga", wysokie na stopę, nie przyciągało uwagi, zatruwając świat powoli, ale skutecznie wiarą w sprawę Voldemorta. Nie, to wszystko zostało zastąpione czystą fontanną ze złotymi posągami, które reprezentowały równość w świecie czarodziejskim.

W tym momencie uwaga Harry'ego była skierowana tylko na posągi. Nie była już tak obrzydliwa, jak poprzednia rzeźba, ale w jakiś sposób sprawiła, że Harry odczuł duży niepokój. To za to zwróciło jego uwagę na fakt, że wszyscy byli bezmyślnie szczęśliwi. Może... może bitwa się skończyła i minął jakiś dłuższy czas od nocy, kiedy Harry został prawie zabity przez Voldemorta. Możliwe, że druga szansa, którą oferował mu Dumbledore, i tak została mu dana. Możliwe, że przez jakiś czas był w martwym punkcie i wtedy wszystko wróciło do normy... Ale na tę chwilę powinien przynajmniej wydostać się z Ministerstwa – na wypadek, gdyby jednak nic się nie zmieniło. Ten człowiek nie zamierzał odpuścić zemszczenia się na Harrym za próbę kradzieży jego pieniędzy.

Przeszli przez tłum pracowników i odwiedzających Ministerstwo i dopóki nie doszli do wind w najdalszym kącie holu, mężczyzna rzucał Harry'emu zirytowane spojrzenia zza swoich okularów. Starał się wymyślić sposób ucieczki, lecz coraz bardziej zbliżali się do celu. Harry zaczął sądzić, że ten Departament musi być niezwykle zradykalizowany, skoro taki amatorski złodziej jak on został tu przyprowadzony. Nie tu powinno się rozstrzygnąć jego sprawa, ale widocznie czarodziej, który go prowadził, był zbyt dumny na oddanie problemu.

\- Poziom drugi, Departament Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejskiego – powiedział kobiecy głos w windzie, gdzie Harry, eskortujący go czarodziej i kilku innych pracowników stłoczyło się w pośpiechu - z Urzędem Niewłaściwego Użycia Czarów, Kwaterą Główną Aurorów i Służbami Administracyjnymi Wizengamotu.

Harry poczuł, że został wyciągnięty z windy przez bogatego mężczyznę i, jak oczekiwał, kontynuowali swoją podróż w ciszy. Przeczesywał wzorkiem korytarz, natomiast prowadzący go czarodziej nie przestawał posyłać mu zaciekawionych spojrzeń. Zapewne wydawało mu się, że niedoszły przestępca powinien być bardziej wystraszony. W ciągu kilku minut dotarli do Departamentu. Harry przyjrzał się obecnym czarodziejom i starał się rozpoznać kilka twarzy wokół niego, ale nie zauważył nikogo znajomego. Przechodzili obok pomieszczenia, w którym powinien pracować Kingsley, ale, na nieszczęście, Harry go nie zobaczył.

\- Jesteśmy na miejscu – oświadczył bogaty mężczyzna. Zapukał do drzwi z ciemnego drewna, znajdujących się na końcu korytarza pełnego pracujących Aurorów.

\- Wejść – dobiegł męski głos z wewnątrz.

Drzwi się otworzyły, a Harry został wepchnięty do środka. Pokój, w którym się znalazł, był prosty. Taki, jakiego oczekiwałby po dyrektorze tego Departamentu. Podłoga była wyłożona miękkim, czerwonym dywanem, a ściany drewnem. Gdzieniegdzie znajdowały się kwiaty, nadając pomieszczeniu bardzo estetyczny wygląd. Naprzeciw drzwi znajdowało się biurko, za którym siedział mężczyzna. Kiedy weszli, odłożył on papiery, które czytał i zmarszczył czoło, widząc przed sobą gości. Wyglądał na około trzydzieści, czterdzieści lat. Zarówno jego zachowanie i sposób ubierania się upewniały, że jest bardzo doświadczony w swoim zawodzie.

\- Dzień dobry, Barrett – przywitał się.

\- Louis, chcę, żebyś przyjrzał się temu chłopakowi – zażądał bogaty mężczyzna, nazwany Barrettem.

Louis obserwował Harry'ego przez chwilę, zwracając szczególną uwagę na jego wygląd.

\- Z jakiego powodu? Siadajcie.

Wskazał dwa krzesła przed sobą. Oboje usiedli.

\- Złapałem go podczas próby kradzieży na Pokątnej – rozpoczął Barrett.

\- Potem sprawdziłeś jego nazwisko i dowiedziałeś się, kim jest – powiedział wprost Louis. - W czym problem?

\- Nie ma przy sobie identyfikatora.

\- Sprawdziłeś dwa razy?

\- Oczywiście. Myślisz, że jestem... głupi?

\- Nie, wcale. - Louis spojrzał na Harry'ego z lekkim zmieszaniem. - Gdzie jest twój identyfikator?

Harry starał się wytłumaczyć to jak najprościej, ale wiedział, że nie zrozumieliby.

\- Nie mam identyfikatora. Nigdy nie miałem żadnego. Nigdy też nie słyszałem, żeby jakikolwiek czarodziej taki miał. Sądzę, że to bardziej mugolski zwyczaj.

Czarodzieje zdawali się rozważać jego słowa.

\- Jak się nazywasz? - zapytał Louis.

\- Harry Moore – odpowiedział za niego Barrett.

\- Uhm... tak właściwie, to nie. Nazywam się Jonathan Smith – skłamał Harry. Nie miał zamiaru być tak łatwo powiązany ze swoim prawdziwym imieniem, potrzebował bardziej pospolitego nazwiska. Stwierdził, że John Smith był idealnym rozwiązaniem. Było to tak często spotykane nazwisko, że nie spodziewał się, żeby ktokolwiek zwrócił na nie uwagę.

Oczy Barretta zwęziły się ponownie.

\- Po raz kolejny mnie okłamał.

\- Większość ludzi kłamie, gdy zostają złapani na gorącym uczynku – zauważył Louis. - Dobrze wiedzieć, że Jonathan przyznał się do kłamstwa bez żadnego nacisku z naszej strony.

\- Wiesz, co powiedział, gdy zapytałem go o datę urodzenia? - zapytał Barrett, starając się, żeby Louis dostrzegł, jaką zepsutą osobą jest Harry. - 31 lipca _1980!_

\- Policz sobie – powiedział Harry zirytowany. - To siedemnaście lat temu. Prościzna, siedemnaście lat temu!

Louis rzucił Barrettowi zaciekawione spojrzenie.

\- Co? - spytał Harry, wciąż zniecierpliwiony.

\- Nie miałeś ostatnio jakiegoś... wypadku? - zapytał Louis ostrożnie.

Harry zamarł.

\- Co to ma do rzeczy?

\- Przypuszczam, że zaklęcie zapomnienia zostało źle rzucone – powiedział Louis do Barretta, jakby potwierdzając coś, o czymś oboje myśleli.

\- Albo znowu kłamie – odpowiedział Barrett, gromiąc Harry'ego wzrokiem.

Louis odwrócił się w stronę Harry'ego.

\- Jaki jest dzisiaj dzień?

Harry starał się sobie przypomnieć.

\- 2 maj 1998.

Zapadła cisza.

\- Powinien zostać przebadany. Jak Ministerstwo mogło jeszcze tego nie dostrzec?

\- Co? Dlaczego? - zapytał Harry szybko. W takim razie _musiał _przez jakiś czas_ być_ w śpiączce, albo w podobnym stanie. - Dlaczego mi nie wierzycie? Jaki naprawdę jest dzień?

Louis wyglądał przez chwilę na zakłopotanego, jakby odczuwał współczucie dla zielonookiego chłopca, siedzącego naprzeciw niego.

\- 27 sierpnia... _1944._

W pierwszej chwili Harry chciał skoczyć na równe nogi i wykrzyczeć im w twarz, że to nieprawda, jednak powstrzymał się. To jakiś żart?Ale, z drugiej strony, czy ktokolwiek trudziłby się ubraniami mugoli? Kto przemeblowałby Dziurawy Kocioł? Kto postarałby się, żeby nikt, kogo Harry zna, nie pojawił się w Ministerstwie Magii? A kto nawet postarałby się o to, żeby Ministerstwo wyglądało jak kilkadziesiąt lat wcześniej? Wtedy nagle Harry coś sobie uświadomił. Co jeśli to całe spotkanie z Dumbledorem po tym, jak Voldemort go „zabił", było prawdziwe, a Harry wybrał uratowanie tego dziecka zamiast dokończenia bitwy, która na niego czekała...? Ale jego myśli poszły w złym kierunku? W takim razie, co teraz? Co by się stało, gdyby to wszystko było prawdziwe? Czy naprawdę istniałaby jakaś różnica? Dlaczego został umieszczony w 1944? Nic z tego nie miało sensu!

\- Udowodnij to! - powiedział nagle Harry, zanim się powstrzymał.

Louis uniósł lekko brwi, zanim zaczął szukać czegoś w jednej z szuflad biurka. Szybko wyjął gazetę i podał Harry'emu. Na górze strony była data: 27 sierpnia 1944. Harry otworzył gazetę i przejrzał kilka zwykłych artykułów, żeby upewnić się, że to nie sztuczka.

\- Widzisz? Żaden z nas nie jest w roku _1980 –_ zadrwił Barrett. Następne słowa skierował do Louisa. - Wyślij notkę i sprowadź uzdrowicieli ze Św. Munga.

\- W rzeczy samej. - Louis przeszukał kolejną szufladę i wyjął pióro oraz gotowe notki.

Harry powoli odepchnął od siebie gazetę, a pozostała dwójka siedziała w ciszy. Może rzeczywiście był rok 1944... Jednak to nadal nie miało żadnego sensu. Tak samo, jak myślenie o tym, jak się tutaj dostał. Ale świadomość, że jakimś cudem znalazł się w przeszłości, wyjaśniała wiele. W takim razie barman, którego spotkał, to ten sam Tom, którego znał, tylko młodszy. Fakt, że w Gringgocie nie roiło się od wściekłych goblinów i pracowników Ministerstwa nasuwał myśl o podróży w czasie. Harry'emu pomyślał, że może naprawdę _miał_ okropny wypadek i całe jego życie było kłamstwem. Pamiętał wszystko zbyt wyraźnie, żeby miało się to okazać iluzją.

Minęło około dziesięciu minut, po których do drzwi zapukała niska, pulchna czarownica i weszła, witając się i rozmawiając chwilę ze wszystkimi, zanim przyjrzała się Harry'emu. Czuł się wręcz idiotycznie, gdy zadawała mu pytania, na które nie znał odpowiedzi i stał się trochę zaniepokojony, kiedy odsunęła jego włosy na bok i przez dłuższy czas przyglądała się bliźnie na czole. Wiedziała, że ta blizna miała w sobie wiele czarnej magii i posunęła się nawet na tyle daleko, żeby stwierdzić, że to jest przyczyna jego amnezji.

Harry wiedział, że to nie blizna była tego przyczyną, ale nie powiedział czarownicy nic na ten temat. Co prawda, blizna krwawiła, gdy obudził się tego dnia, więc Uzdrowicielka sądziła, że to musiała być nowa rana. Harry nie przejmował się żadną z jej teorii, dopóki mógł wydostać się z Ministerstwa. Czarownica, Louis i Barret rozmawiali przez chwilę z Harrym, starając znaleźć rozwiązanie tej sytuacji.

\- Nie chcę zostać u Munga – oznajmił Harry stanowczo, gdy zasugerowano to rozwiązanie. - Na razie nie wiem, gdzie chcę się udać, ale szpital nie jest żadną z opcji, bez względu na wszystko.

\- Ale jeśli zostanie u Munga – zaczął Barrett – po pierwsze, nie będzie żył na ulicy, a po drugie, uzdrowiciele będą mogli go dokładniej wyleczyć. Nie możemy pozwolić mu na utrzymywanie się z _kradzieży_przez resztę życia tylko dlatego, że nie chciał przyjąć naszej pomocy.

\- Nie możecie mnie zmusić do zostania tutaj! - odparł Harry. - To wbrew prawu.

Louis zmarszczył czoło.

\- Skąd o tym wiesz?

\- Gdzieś o tym czytałem... tak mi się wydaje – odpowiedział Harry. - Albo ostatnim razem, gdy tu byłem, przyjaciel mi o tym mówił.

\- Mimo wszystko ma rację, wiesz o tym – stwierdziła niska czarownica. – Nie możemy go zmusić do zostania w szpitalu, nie jeśli jest w stanie zająć się sobą na własną rękę i może utrzymać się przy życiu bez pomocy innych.

\- Ale gdzie on pójdzie? - zapytał Louis. - Pamiętasz swoją rodzinę albo przyjaciół, Jonathanie?

\- Eee... nie. Przynajmniej nie pamiętam ich imion – skłamał Harry.

\- A jesteś przynajmniej pewny, że naprawdę nazywasz się Jonathan Smith?

\- Tak, jestem pewny.

\- Nie znaleźliśmy dokumentów dotyczących osób, które mogłyby dotyczyć ciebie... Powtórz jeszcze raz, ile masz.

\- Uhm... mam urodziny 31 lipca, więc mam tylko 17 lat...

\- Dopiero skończyłeś 17 lat?

\- Teoretycznie.

Czy to była bezpieczniejsza opcja?

\- Więc nadal pozostał ci jeden rok nauki?

\- Opuściłem ostatni rok.

\- Masz na myśli, że masz zamiar opuścić ostatni rok.

\- Cóż, nie... Już to zrobiłem.

\- Sądzę, że ma dopiero taki zamiar – podpowiedziała czarownica.

\- Uczyłeś się w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie?

\- Yyy... Nie, właściwie to nie. - To wydawało się być prostszym rozwiązaniem.

Barrett włączył się do rozmowy, tym razem ze znacznie większym entuzjazmem.

\- W takim razie musi iść do Hogwartu! Według prawa nie możemy zatrzymać go w Mungu, ale w takim razie, skoro ten chłopak nie ma gdzie się udać, a nie jest wystarczająco dorosły, żeby zrezygnować ze szkoły, musimy zapewnić mu ostatni rok nauki!

Barrett zdawał się myśleć, że osiągnął pewien sukces w pokonaniu Harry'ego.

\- Ale ja nie chcę uczyć się w Hogwarcie – powiedział Harry. Miał zbyt wiele złych wspomnień, nawet jeśli żadne z nich się jeszcze nie wydarzyło.

\- Według mnie najlepiej będzie, gdy przez rok będziesz chodził do szkoły – stwierdził uprzejmie Louis.

\- Zgadzam się – dodała czarownica. - W szkole będzie miał zapewniona dobrą opiekę medyczną, więc jeśli chłopcu coś by się przydarzyło, byłyby w dobrych rękach.

\- Ale ja nie chcę...

\- To nie jest kwestia tego, czego chcesz, chłopcze. Bierzemy pod uwagę to, co jest dla ciebie najlepsze – uciął Barrett. – Może po roku nauki przestaniesz być uliczną szumowiną, a zamiast tego nabierzesz trochę respektu dla władz!

Harry zmiął w ustach wiele uwag o nazbyt długim respektowaniu władz, ale wiedział, że Barrett i tak nie wiedziałby, co ma na myśli.

Louis nie przestawał mówić, jakby wyczuwając, że Harry ma ochotę coś wtrącić.

\- Będziemy musieli wysłać kilka sów do Hogwartu, żeby upewnić się, czy będą mogli przyjąć nowego ucznia na siódmy rok. Cztery dni to trochę za krótko, ale musimy upewnić się, że wszystko będzie ustalone tak szybko, jak to tylko możliwe. A jeśli chodzi o twoje dokumenty – powiedział, kierując słowa do Harry'ego – postaramy uporać się z nimi w ciągu kilku tygodni. To bardzo zapracowany departament, ale sądzę, że postarają się zrobić wszystko, co można.

\- Dobrze – odpowiedział Harry, nie bardzo wiedząc, co innego mógłby powiedzieć. Był zadowolony, że wybrał takie popularne nazwisko; jeśli będzie miał szczęście, uznają pomyłkowo czyjeś dokumenty za jego własne.

\- Co do tego, gdzie zostaniesz, uważam, że Dziurawy Kocioł na Ulicy Pokątnej jest nawet bardziej niż odpowiedni. Zakupisz wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy do szkoły za pieniądze, które prześle ci Hogwart; wtedy będziesz gotowy. - Louis uśmiechnął się na myśl, że rozwiązał problem.

\- W porządku – odpowiedział Harry krótko.

\- A co z zajęciami na jakie będziesz uczęszczać? - zapytała czarownica. - Czy Hogwart będzie w stanie przyjąć nowego ucznia tak późno?

\- Zdałem wszystkie zajęcia na szóstym roku – uspokoił ich Harry. - Uczyłem się transmutacji, zaklęć, obrony przed czarną magią, eliksirów i zielarstwa.

Wyglądali na trochę zaskoczonych, gdy usłyszeli tę informację.

\- Eee... pamiętam tematy i czytanie książek o nich, ale nie pamiętam, gdzie skończyłem ani co właściwie robiłem.

Po tym zapewnieniu nie zadawali już wielu pytań.

\- W takim razie napiszę do Hogwartu, żeby przygotowali dla Jonathana testy z tych przedmiotów – zaproponował Louis. - Natomiast teraz, Barrett, skoro ty przyprowadziłeś tutaj tego młodego człowieka, powinieneś go również odprowadzić. Zatrzymaj się po drodze u Terry'ego, on znajdzie jakieś pieniądze dla Jonathana, żeby mógł zatrzymać się w Dziurawym Kotle.

Harry zauważył, że wszyscy wstali.

\- Miło było cię poznać, Jonathanie – powiedział uprzejmie Louis. Harry uścisnął wyciągniętą w jego stronę dłoń. - Napiszę teraz wszystkie listy do Hogwartu.

Barrett pożegnał się i wyszedł z gabinetu, a Harry podążył za nim.

Harry wciąż nie miał żadnego pomysłu, co zrobi, gdy dotrze do Hogwartu, ale narzucony plan wydawał się akceptowalny. Jeśli rzeczywiście był rok 1944, a nie była to jakaś pomyłka, wtedy nie miał miejsca, do którego mógłby się udać. Nawet jeśli ktoś, kogo znał, przyjąłby go do swojego domu. Może to nawet lepiej, że nie jest w 1998 roku... Może będzie mógł zacząć nowe życie i strać się przywyknąć do myśli, co właściwie zrobił. Przez rok w Hogwarcie będzie przynajmniej w stanie wszystko przemyśleć.


	4. Riddle

Za poprawienie rozdziału dziękuję wspaniałej **SimplyIsabelleS.**

* * *

**Drasi** Rzeczywiście w tym opowiadaniu na Toma musimy chwilę poczekać, ale to czekanie odpłaca się nam wspaniałą akcją. Można powiedzieć, że to zapoznanie głównych bohaterów było szybkie, wręcz błyskawiczne :) Będę się strać z całych sił, żeby wszystko było w terminie. Rozdziały będą się pojawiać mniej więcej co półtora tygodnia, więc z opóźnieniami nie powinno być problemów. Również pozdrawiam i mam nadzieję, że rozdział się spodoba :)

**Guest1** Mam nadzieję, że dalsza akcja Cię nie zawiedzie :)

**LouLeen, **Tom pojawi się w odpowiednim czasie i będzie miał ciekawe wprowadzenie :) Zachowanie Harry'ego z poprzedniego rozdziału było bardzo niedomyślne. Zakładam, że każdy po takich wydarzeniach byłby oszołomiony, ale chociaż trochę domyślności by pozostało. Na szczęście się z tego już otrząsnął, więc teraz akcja będzie tylko ciekawsza :)

**Guest2 **i **Guest3 **Rozdziały będą się pojawiać mniej więcej co półtora tygodnia, więc kolejny dodam zapewne w okolicach 1 października. Postaram się, żeby aktualizacje były regularne.

**Guest4 **\- Rozdziały będą pojawiać się mniej więcej co półtora tygodnia. Sądzę, że to nie jest zbyt duża zmiana. Zaledwie dwa lub trzy dni dłużej. Jednak czas nie pozwala mi na tak częste dodawanie rozdziałów jak Panna Mi, choć wierz mi, że bardzo bym tego chciała.

* * *

Dziękuję wszystkim za komentarze. Nie spodziewałam się tak dobrego przyjęcia. Każdy komentarz czytałam z szerokim uśmiechem :) Mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział też Wam się spodoba. Tytuł rozdziału chyba doskonale wskazuje, kto się dzisiaj pojawi :) Miłego czytania!

* * *

Harry nie wiedział, co robić. Bez problemu dostał się do Dziurawego Kotła i zarezerwował pokój do poranka pierwszego września, jak poprosili go w Ministerstwie. Nawet kupił już wszystkie rzeczy do szkoły za pieniądze, które dostał z Hogwartu. Gdy zastanawiał się, jak w tych czasach będzie wyglądał Hogwart, o czymś sobie przypomniał: Dumbledore będzie pracował w szkole. Nie chodziło o to, że nawet w przeszłości jest przestraszony czy zły na Dumbledore'a; po prostu przypomniał sobie, co Hermiona powiedziała mu na trzecim roku o podróżach w czasie. Co prawda, Harry nie obawiał się, żeby zobaczy siebie, ponieważ nawet się jeszcze nie urodził, ale profesor będzie oglądał jego twarz przez następny rok i zapewne ją zapamięta. Do tego zobaczy ją ponownie, tylko, że pięćdziesiąt lat później.

Był jeszcze jego ojciec. Przecież podobno wyglądali identycznie, poza oczami. Wiek i odstęp czasowy mogły trochę zatrzeć jego obraz w pamięci profesora i utrudnić powiązanie ich ze sobą, ale nadal była szansa, że Dumbledore pewnego dnia zobaczy siedemnastoletniego Jamesa i przypomni sobie Harry'ego jako Jonathana. Jeszcze za jakiś czas zobaczy młodego Harry'ego, a wtedy na pewno domyśli się, co zaszło. Harry przypuszczał, że powinien zmienić swój wygląd jeszcze bardziej, ale to nadal nie rozwiązywało problemu tego, jaką osoba był wewnątrz. Nie mógł ukrywać swoich oczu już na zawsze. Magia, która utrzymuje zmieniony kolor tęczówek szybko się wyczerpie, a nie byłby w stanie pamiętać o ponownym rzucaniu zaklęcia kilka razy w ciągu dnia. Nie chciał spotkać się z profesorem, gdy jego plan był tak nieprzemyślany. Dumbledore był zbyt mądry, by dać się nabrać.

A co jeśli Dumbledore i tak zorientuje się w końcu, że jest z przyszłości? Gdy zaczął o tym myśleć był pewny, że nie właściwie to ma gdzie się udać. Stwierdził, że będzie musiał po prostu profesora unikać... Dumbledore nie może zmusić go do zwierzeń. Ostatnio Harry stał sie o wiele mniej rozmowny, więc Dumbledore nawet nie pomyśli o tym jak o czymś niezwykłym. Może być ciekawski, tak jak wszyscy, ale Harry nie był na tyle głupi, żeby mówić komuś, kim naprawdę jest.

Nie miał zamiaru pozwolić Dumbledore'owi naciskać na niego. Harry z nikim nie będzie się wiązać; mimo wszystko potrzebował tego roku w Hogwarcie. Prawdopodobnie obecność Dumbledore'a będzie mu przypominała o wszystkim, co zrobił źle. Łudził się, że może zostanie mu to oszczędzone. Może po tym roku Harry dostanie prawdziwą pracę i zacznie żyć normalnie. W Hogwarcie będzie uczęszczał na te zajęcia, które są potrzebne, aby pracować jako auror, ale już nie chciał nim zostać. Może będzie wiódł ciche życie, mieszkając i pracują w jakieś części kraju, gdzie będzie mógł być sam.

Ta ostatnia myśl zajmowała mu czas przez ostatnie trzy i pół dnia aż do przybycia na King's Cross. Zdecydował, że po opuszczeniu Dziurawego Kotła jeszcze trochę zmieni swój wygląd. Skorygował kształt szczęki, brwi i delikatnie zarys nosa. Wyglądał jak większość, ale inaczej niż wcześniej. Niezwykle łatwo, pomyślał kiedyś, zmienić tożsamość, gdy zna się magię... Harry postarał się również wyglądać nieco bardziej, jakby pochodził z lat czterdziestych. Zbytnie wyróżnianie się, szczególnie, gdy miało się zamiar chodzić do szkoły, nie było niczym pożądanym.

Przyjechał na King's Cross na czas, ciągnąc za sobą kufer i coraz bardziej martwiąc się o Dumbledore'a. Przeszedł przez barierkę przy peronie 9 i 3/4, gdzie zobaczył tłum rodziców i dzieci, jak zwykle żegnających się na cały rok. Ten widok przypomniał mu Hermionę i Rona. Wspomnienia o nich nie wpłynęły na niego dobrze i unikał patrzenia na innych. Stanął pod ścianą, czekając cierpliwie na dźwięk gwizdka. Wzrok miał utkwiony w chodniku przed nim.

Gdy rozbrzmiał gwizdek, wniósł swój kufer do pociągu. Poszukał wolnego przedziału, będąc boleśnie świadomym wspomnień z czasów jego złotych dni w Hogwarcie. Żołądek ścisnął mu się z nerwów, gdy wyjrzał przez okno i zobaczył uczniów w jego wieku oraz ich ubrania, zachowanie. Coś w tej epoce go irytowało. A tym bardziej irytował go fakt, że nie wiedział, co dokładnie. Westchnął cicho, odwracając wzrok od uczniów i rodziców stojących obok pociągu.

Już prawie wszyscy wsiedli; gwizdek rozbrzmiał ponownie jako znak, że Hogwart Express zaraz ruszy. Nagle drzwi do przedziału Harry'ego otworzyły się. Spojrzał ze znudzeniem, jak wchodzi czterech chłopców. Nie zapytali, się czy mogą się dosiąść. Harry spoglądał przez okno i po prostu ich ignorował.

— Wspaniale, następny rok w Hogwarcie – powiedział jeden z nich rozwlekłym głosem.

— Cieszę się, że to ostatni rok – stwierdził kolejny z lekkim akcentem cockney, co w dziwny sposób przypomniało mu Rona. Chłopak siedział naprzeciw Harry'ego. - Wolę nie myśleć, ile nauki nas czeka.

— Cóż, przynajmniej nasz Pa... - zaczął trzeci z nich.

— Zamknij się – rozkazał czwarty.

Harry spojrzał na chłopaka naprzeciwko siebie i zobaczył, że na jego twarzy wyraz zaciekawienia. Ten zwrócił na niego wzrok i odezwał się do niego.

— Jak się nazywasz?

— Jonathan Smith – odpowiedział Harry.

Chłopak rzucił swoim przyjaciołom znaczące spojrzenie.

— Nigdy o tobie nie słyszałem.

— Jestem nowy – powiedział Harry, odwracając się, ale chłopak nadal zadawał pytania.

— Dlaczego zaczynasz Hogwart tak późno?

— Nigdy nie miałem szansy, żeby chodzić tutaj do szkoły. Przypuszczam, że z tego powodu– skłamał, podnosząc wzrok.

— Ile masz lat?

— Siedemnaście.

— W którym domu jesteś?

— Nie wiem – skłamał ponownie. Spodziewał się, że gdy przybędą do szkoły, zostanie przydzielony do Gryffindoru.

— Z jakiej pochodzisz rodziny?

Harry przez chwilę milczał, zaskoczony tym pytaniem. Z przyzwyczajenia odpowiedział tak, jak to robił w ciągu ostatniego roku.

— Jestem czystej krwi... Przedstawiłeś się w ogóle?

— Nie. Jestem Avery.

— Avery? - zapytał Harry szybko.

— Tak. Cóż, tak się nazywam.

Harry patrzył na chłopca ze zmieszaniem. Avery nie powinien uczęszczać do Hogwartu aż do czasów Snape'a, do lat siedemdziesiątych. W tym czasie ten chłopak będzie miał około czterdziestki. Może jednak Harry się mylił; może to był ojciec Avery'ego, którego znał... Tak, to musiał być on. Starał się nie okazać żadnych emocji po dojściu do tego wniosku. Zmroziło go, gdy myślał, że jest to ten śmierciożerca, którego znał. Ale to tylko jego ojciec...

— A to jest Dołohow, Nott i Lestrange.

Harry poczuł, że zaraz zwymiotuje, gdy to usłyszał i wolno popatrzył na resztę chłopaków. Każdy z nich skinął mu głową i rzucił coś na powitanie. Harry również skinął im wszystkim głową w odpowiedzi, starając się wyglądać na spokojnego. Nie pozwoli swojemu umysłowi na zastanawianie się, co to wszystko może znaczyć.

Śmierciożercy – Harry nie miał co do tego wątpliwości – nie zadawali mu już więcej pytań. Zamiast tego zajęli czymś, co bez wątpienia było magicznym hazardem.

— Chcesz zagrać? - zapytał Avery.

— Nie, dzięki... - Harry myślał nad tym jak dziwne jest to, że śmierciożercy uprawiają hazard w wolnym czasie. Zastanawiał się – nieco niechętnie – co ich przywódca o tym myśli.

— Więc... Jak myślisz, do którego domu zostaniesz przydzielony? - spytał Avery.

— Nie wiem - odpowiedział Harry. - Zapewne do Gryffindoru.

Harry usłyszał, jak jeden z nich mruknął coś, niezadowolony.

— Sugeruję Slytherin – powiedział chłopak nazwany Nottem.

— Nie można wybrać, gdzie zostanie się przydzielonym – stwierdził Harry krótko. - Myśl o domu, do którego chce się zostać przydzielonym pomaga Tiarze w decyzji. Lecz ostatnie słowo i tak nie należy do ciebie. Chodzi bardziej o decyzje, których dokonało się w przeszłości i o twoją osobowość.

— Skąd to wiesz? - zapytał Dołohow swoim grubym głosem.

— Od kogoś o tym słyszałem– skłamał Harry.

— Nawet jeśli to prawda, to starałbym się zostać Ślizgonem – oświadczył Avery.

— Dlaczego? - dociekał Harry.

Śmierciożercy ponownie rzucili sobie tajemnicze spojrzenia.

— Niezbyt lubimy pozostałe domy – stwierdził Avery.

— Czemu powinno mnie obchodzić, co lubicie, a czego nie? - spytał Harry. Powiedział to bez zastanowienia, ale mimo wszystko nie żałował tego. Powiedział prawdę.

— Zdecydowanie wygląda na Gryfona – powiedział do reszty Lestrange swoim rozwlekłym głosem. Potem zwrócił się do Harry'ego. - Skoro jesteś tutaj nowy, nie zrobimy nic w związku z ostatnim komentarzem, ale na pewno go nie zapomnimy.

Harry powstrzymał się od powiedzenia kilku ciętych ripost, zamiast tego tylko się odwrócił.

\- W takim razie w porządku.

Śmierciożercy nie mówili wiele więcej, kontynuowali tylko swoją grę. Harry, milcząc, przyglądał się widokom za oknem. Nie chciał ani rozmawiać ze śmierciożercami, ani czytać, więc mógł tylko zatopić się w myślach. Po chwili doszedł do wniosku, że skoro znajduje się w latach czterdziestych, to Slughorn również będzie uczył w Hogwarcie. Nie wiedział, co o tym sądzić. Jako Jonathan Smith nie powinien zainteresować Slughorna na tyle, żeby chciał go w swoim Klubie Ślimaka. Przynajmniej istnieje jedna zaleta jego sytuacji. Zastanawiał się, jak to będzie patrzeć na profesora oczami ucznia, który nie zwraca na siebie znacznej uwagi. A co najmniej dziwnie będzie uczyć się transmutacji u Dumbledore'a.

Hogwart Express kierował się na północ przez cały dzień. Zapadał już wieczór, gdy dotarli na stację w Hogsmead. Harry i śmierciożercy przebrali się w szkolne szaty i poczekali minutę, zanim jako jedni z pierwszych wyszli z przedziału.

— Skoro nie znasz jeszcze swojego domu, zostaniesz przydzielony wieczorem, na uczcie? - zapytał Avery.

— Prawdopodobnie – odpowiedział Harry obojętnie.

Starał się oddzielić się od śmierciożerców, jednak oni uważali, że będzie dla niego najlepiej, jeśli z nimi zostanie. Sądził, że chcieli zadać mu jeszcze kilka pytań, zanim dotrą do zamku. Ostatecznie Harry skończył w powozie razem z nimi.

— Dlaczego akurat w tym roku zdecydowałeś się przyjść do Hogwartu? - spytał Nott, gdy Potter obserwował przez okno cień testrala.

— Ministerstwo kazało mi zacząć naukę – odpowiedział. Harry zdecydował, że trochę prawdy nie zaszkodzi.

— Dlaczego?

Myślał nad tym pytaniem, starając się znaleźć dobrą odpowiedź.

— Zostałem złapany podczas kradzieży pieniędzy, a mężczyzna, którego chciałem okraść, okazał się być pracownikiem Ministerstwa. Przejrzeli moje dokumenty, żeby dowiedzieć się, kim jestem... Potem zdążyłem tylko zauważyć, że wysyłają list do Hogwartu.

— Ile pieniędzy ukradłeś? - chciał wiedzieć Dołohow. Żaden ze śmierciożerców nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego; byli raczej pod wrażeniem.

— Prawdopodobnie kilkaset galeonów, nie zdążyłem sprawdzić.

— Nie brzmisz jak typowy Gryfon – skomentował Lestrange. - Jak cię złapali?

— Zagapiłem się.

— Często kradniesz? - dociekał Avery.

— Nie, jeśli nie muszę.

— Dlaczego tym razem musiałeś?

— Nieoczekiwana sytuacja, a ja potrzebowałem pieniędzy i miejsca do zatrzymania się – Harry odpowiedział bezbarwnie.

— Nie miałeś żadnych pieniędzy przy sobie?

Harry po tym pytaniu był pewny, że śmierciożercom pieniędzy nigdy nie brakuje. Podejrzewał, że pochodzili z czystokrwistych rodzin, które upewniały się, że wszystko było dla nich dostępne.

— Nie. Straciłem wszystkie dzień wcześniej.

Śmierciożercy nie przestawali zadawać mu pytań, ale powóz, którym jechali zatrzymał się nagle przed zamkiem, więc nie uzyskali wszystkich odpowiedzi. Weszli do zamku przez dębowe drzwi. Harry unikał patrzenia się w otaczającą go ciemność. Zamiast tego starał się nie myśleć o pewnych rzeczach i szukał profesora, który miał na niego czekać. Jego wzrok spoczął na Dumbledorze, który przyglądał się tłumowi uczniów. Jego broda nie była tak długa jak w czasach, kiedy go znał, a znajomy siwy kolor został zastąpiony kasztanowym, ale to nadal był Dumbledore. Nawet z tej odległości Harry widział iskierki w jego oczach.

Gdy Dumbledore zauważył Harry'ego, uśmiechnął się lekko i ruszył w jego stronę. Harry z przyzwyczajenia spodziewał się, że Dumbledore powita go tak, jakby znali się przez ostatnie siedem lat. Jednak przypomniał sobie, że praktycznie rzecz biorąc jeszcze się nie spotkali i Dumbledore nie może go rozpoznać. Profesor na powitanie wyciągnął rękę.

— Witaj Jonathanie, nazywam się profesor Dumbledore.

Harry uścisnął jego rękę i potrzasnął nią, patrząc mu w oczu i starając się nie zapomnieć, że musi się zachowywać jak nowy uczeń.

— Uhm... witam, profesorze.

Harry wciąż był zły na Dumbledore'a, nie było co do tego wątpliwości, ale jego widok w Hogwarcie – żywego i młodszego niż kiedykolwiek – sprawiał, że czuł się raczej oszołomiony. Miał wrażenie, że to kolejny sen, a on, Harry, delikatnie prześlizgiwał się pomiędzy tym, co było rzeczywiste, a tym, co było wytworem wyobraźni. Przez chwilę Dumbledore przeszywał Harry'ego spojrzeniem, po czym przemówił.

— Zapewne jak wiesz, że to raczej niespotykane, żebyśmy przyjęli nowego ucznia tak późno, ale jestem pewny, że będziesz tu pasować.

— Tak, liczę na to – odpowiedział Harry, niezbyt świadomy, co właściwie mówił. Dumbledore był tutaj, żywy, i to była najbardziej dziwaczna sytuacja.

Nastała chwila ciszy, podczas której Dumbledore przyglądał się Harry'emu, a ten mógł przysiąc, że na twarzy czarodzieja pojawił się wyraz zaciekawienia. Nie wyglądało na to, żeby czytał Harry'emu w myślach, jak zazwyczaj to robił, ale że nie zobaczył czegoś, czego się spodziewał... Harry odwrócił wzrok od jego oczu. Nawet jeśli Dumbledore użył legilimencji, umysł Harry'ego był zupełnie pusty.

— Chodźmy więc, panie Smith.

Harry podążył za Dumbledorem, gdy szli przez hol wejściowy do Wielkiej Sali. Harry dobrze znał tę szkołę, więc nie był oszołomiony jej pięknem. Nie był również zbyt entuzjastycznie nastawiony, więc nie niepokoił się faktem, że właśnie wszedł do pomieszczenia pełnego rozmawiających osób, które rzucały mu zaciekawione spojrzenia, gdy tylko znalazł się w zasięgu ich wzroku. Zdążył się do tego przyzwyczaić. Dumbledore zaprowadził Harry'ego do podwyższenia ze stołem nauczycielskim. gdzie stanęli trochę na lewo. Harry starał się wyglądać na spokojnego, gdy rozpoznał obecnego dyrektora, zmierzającego w ich stronę. Uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego na powitanie, a w Wielkiej Sali zapadła cisza, gdy uczniowie czekali na przemówienie ich dyrektora. Dippet odchrząknął.

— Witam, uczniowie, w nowym roku szkolnym w Hogwarcie. Jak zapewne zauważyliście, nastąpiła mała zmiana w naszym zwykłym harmonogramie. Zanim pierwszoroczni poznają swoje domy, do któregoś z nich zostanie przydzielony nasz nowy uczeń – Jonathan Smith.

Dippet wyglądał, jakby chciał dodać coś jeszcze, jednak odwrócił się w stronę Harry'ego i uśmiechnął, wskazując głową na Tiarę Przydziału, czekającą na stołku. Gdy Harry spojrzał na nią z tego miejsca, przypomniał sobie swój pierwszy dzień w Hogwarcie. Spojrzał na Dumbledore'a, który także skinął głową, więc podszedł do przodu. Założył tiarę na głowę i czekał. Jedyną różnicą było to, że tym razem na niego tiara pasowała.

Następnie spostrzegł kilka ważnych rzeczy na raz. Jeśli to była ta sama tiara, którą założył w swojej przeszłości, a przyszłości tiary... gdy został przydzielony do Domu jako jedenastolatek, to czy będzie wiedziała, kim jest? A może nazwisko Jonathan Smith ją zmyli? Harry odetchnął z ulgą, wiedząc, że tiara nie będzie mogła zobaczyć całej jego przeszłości, nawet jeśli kilka wspomnień przybliży kapeluszowi to, jaką jest osobą. Harry usłyszał głos tiary, gdy tylko założył ją na głowę.

— Interesujące... Nie sądzę, żebym kiedykolwiek spotkała taką zmianę u ucznia. Gdybyś nadal miał taką odwagę, jak kiedyś, moja decyzja byłaby ostateczna... Zmieniłeś się, mój drogi chłopcze, bardziej niż mogłam się spodziewać. To musi być SLYTHERIN!

Od strony stołu Ślizgonów dobiegło kilka zadowolonych pomruków i oklaski, a Harry poczuł, że Dumbledore ściągnął Tiarę Przydziału z jego głowy. Ale on nie mógł się ruszyć. Siedział jak skamieniały, ledwo mogąc uwierzyć w to, co właśnie się stało, ale Dumbledore wskazał mu stół Slytherinu i nie miał innego wyboru, musiał tam pójść.

Co się właśnie,do cholery, stało? Tak, tiara rzeczywiście powiedziała mu na pierwszym roku, że pasowałby do Slytherinu, ale Harry sądził, że po tych wszystkich latach, po tym wszystkim, co zrobił, udowodnił, że jest godzien bycia Gryfonem.

Zobaczył Avery'ego, Notta, Dołohowa i Lestrange'a, patrzących na niego, gdy szedł w stronę stołu Ślizgonów. Harry zdecydował, że usiądzie przy nich. Był kilka metrów od wybranego miejsca, gdy nagle zobaczył osobę, której miał nadzieję już nigdy nie spotkać. Tom Marvolo Riddle. Śmierciożercy zaczęli go już witać, lecz skoro zauważył Toma, Harry nie mógł zrobić nic więcej tylko zachować obojętny wyraz twarzy. Nieco niechętnie zajął miejsce naprzeciw niego, starając się nie patrzeć na przywódcę śmierciożerców.

— Wiedziałem, że wybierzesz odpowiedni dom – zaśmiał się Nott. - Widzisz, chęć dostania się do danego domu naprawdę pomaga.

Harry powstrzymał się od zaprzeczenia tej teorii.

— Tak, możliwe...

— Zapewne dzięki tym kradzieżom wylądowałeś w Slytherinie – powiedział Dołohow. — Nawet to się liczy przy przydzielaniu.

— Może.

— Sądzę, że teraz, powinieneś zacząć interesować się tym, co lubimy, a czego nie – skomentował Avery z uśmiechem.

Lestrange zaśmiał się cicho.

— Moi przyjaciele zdążyli mnie poinformować o wszystkich historiach, które im opowiedziałeś na swój temat – powiedział Riddle bezpośrednio do Harry'ego.

Harry nie mógł dłużej powstrzymać się przed niepatrzeniem na Riddle'a, mimo że chciałby. Pod stołem zacisnął dłonie w pięści, żeby pozbyć się gniewu, którego nie mógł okazać i wtedy jego oczy napotkały spojrzenie Toma. Jedyny raz, kiedy Tom patrzył wprost na niego, miał miejsce w Komnacie Tajemnic, gdy rozmawiał ze wspomnieniem, które wyszło z pamiętnika. Chłopak, który siedział naprzeciw niego, wyglądał tak samo, jak Harry go zapamiętał, jednak był trochę starszy, a w jego oczach pojawił się złowrogi błysk. Odpowiedział Tomowi, starając się brzmieć przekonująco.

— Czyżby?

— Tak. - Tom zamilkł na krótką chwilę. - To trochę dziwne, że ktoś taki, jak ty, przyjeżdża do Hogwartu tak późno. Dlaczego w ogóle przyjechałeś?

— Nie miałem wyboru – odpowiedział Harry, próbując mówić spokojnie. - Ministerstwo nie widziało, co innego ze mną zrobić.

— Masz siedemnaście lat, prawda? Więc dlaczego nie powiedziałeś im, że jesteś już dorosły?

Harry zgadł, że Riddle nie odpuści, dopóki nie zaspokoi potrzeby rozgryzienia jego osoby do najmniejszej cząstki. Przypuszczał, że to owa forma ciekawości i delikatna paranoja wpłynęła na to, jak rządził swoimi śmierciożercami. Harry starał się odpowiedzieć na to pytanie jak najprościej, ale wiedział, że po niej Tom będzie miał jeszcze więcej pytań. Zanotował sobie w pamięci, że do jutra musi znaleźć jakiś sposób na odłączenie się od tej grupy ludzi.

— Sądzę, że podjęli taką decyzję, bo uważali, że dzięki Hogwartowi będę miał bardziej udane życie albo coś takiego. Może znajdę pracę.

Riddle nadal patrzył się na Harry'ego w sposób, który przypominał mu Snape'a. Po chwili zadał mu kolejne pytanie.

— Dlaczego wcześniej nie przyszedłeś do Hogwartu?

— Wolę naukę w domu... to dla mnie łatwiejsze.

Harry nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że czuje się nieco zdezorientowany, widząc przed sobą młodego Voldemorta. Tom miał ten sam wyraz twarzy co niegdyś Dumbledore... Tym razem wyglądał, jakby był zabarwiony czymś, co wyglądało jak lęk. Harry zastanawiał się, czy Riddle już użył na nim legilimencji, więc na wszelki wypadek odwrócił wzrok. Po tym Tom nie zadawał już więcej pytań.

W tym roku przydział pierwszorocznych trwał krótko, więc uczta szybko się zaczęła. Harry nie był głodny, ale próbował coś zjeść, żeby wyglądać normalnie, gdyby ktoś na niego spojrzał. Gdy wszyscy skończyli posiłek, Dippet wstał i przypomniał o mniej więcej tych samych rzeczach, o których zawsze mówiło się na początku roku. Mimo, że odbywało się to pięćdziesiąt lat wcześniej, Harry był juz do tego przyzwyczajony. Gdy Dippet zakończył ucztę, wszyscy wstali od stołów i wyszli z Wielkiej Sali, rozmawiając wesoło i ciesząc się perspektywą snu po tak długim dniu.

Harry poszedł za śmierciożercami do pokoju wspólnego, starając się wyglądać, jakby nie wiedział, gdzie iść. Gdy doszli do korytarza, w którym było wejście do pokoju, Riddle podał hasło – „Makiawelizm" – i weszli do środka. Pokój wspólny wyglądał dokładnie tak, jak zapamiętał go Harry. Niski sufit, ozdoby w zielonym, srebrnym i czarnym kolorze oraz wysoko umieszczone okno, przez które można było oglądać, co dzieje się na dnie jeziora. Harry wszedł do środka, spodziewając się, że śmierciożercy będą zaraz za nim, ale gdy się odwrócił, zobaczył, że stoją trochę dalej, za grupą uczniów. Nie miał nic przeciwko braku ich towarzystwa. Odwrócił się na chwilę, a w końcu Riddle zwrócił się do niego.

— Idź do dormitorium, dołączymy do ciebie za chwilę.

Harry był zdziwiony, ale sądził, że zapewne mają jakieś śmierciożercze sprawy do omówienia. Odwrócił się i bez słowa komentarza przeszedł wzdłuż pokoju wspólnego do dormitoriów. Czuł się nieswojo na myśl, że będzie musiał tutaj zostać przez następny rok. W porównaniu do dormitoriów Gryfonów, tutaj było ciemniej, wilgotniej i zimniej.

Właściwie przez przypadek znalazł dormitorium i przypuszczał, że łóżko, przed którym stał jego kufer, należało do niego. Nieprzyjemne, kwadratowe dormitorium było zupełnie inne od przytulnej wieży Gryffindoru. W tej chwili Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że nawet nie jest w zbyt zszokowany, że wylądował w Slytherinie. To twoja wina - stwierdził cichy głos w jego głowie. - Nawet Dumbledore to powiedział, więcej niż raz. Możesz winić tylko samego siebie za tę sytuację. Harry wzdrygnął się na tę myśl i postanowił przebrać się w piżamę, żeby nie siedzieć bezczynnie. Spojrzał na swój kufer i zatęsknił za swoją miotłą, kawałkiem stłuczonego lusterka i starymi książkami o Quidditchu, które zawsze miał przy sobie w Hogwarcie. Ale te pamiątki tak naprawdę nic nie znaczyły. Były ważniejsze rzeczy do zrobienia niż gra w Quidditch czy zastanawianie się, co kawałek lusterka, które dał mu Syriusz, mógł oznaczać. Było o wiele więcej bardziej istotnych zmartwień.

Śmierciożercy i Riddle wrócili z pokoju wspólnego kilka minut później i Harry życzył im miłej nocy, po czym zasunął zasłonki wokół swojego łóżka. Nie mógł uwierzyć, jak szalone było ostatnie pięć dni. Wszystko działo się tak szybko... Teraz Bitwa o Hogwart wydawała się być tylko koszmarem, który nigdy nie miał miejsca. Jak jego inne życie, z którym był związany dzięki Dumbledore'owi i temu stworzeniu, które usiłował uratować... Co w ogóle się tam stało? Jeśli Harry by to wiedział, wszystko nabrałoby sensu.

Teraz był w tysiąc dziewięćset czterdziestym czwartym roku. Dużo o tym myślał, mając nadzieję, że do czegoś dojdzie, ale nic takiego się nie wydarzyło. Nie znalazł żadnego powodu, przez który się tutaj znajdował. Teraz, gdy siedział na swoim łóżku, przypomniał sobie, że chciał tylko pomóc tamtemu stworzeniu. Dumbledore powiedział, że to się nie uda. Dlaczego tak twierdził? Harry nawet nie wiedział, czym było to stworzenie...

Cóż, może jeśli Dumbledore'a tym razem powstrzymałby się przed poradzeniem mu czegoś, to w ogóle nie byłby w tej sytuacji. Tym razem brak zaufania do Harry'ego nie odwiódł go od zrobienia czegoś, ale popchnął go do dokonania własnego wyboru. Czy to znaczyło, że on, Harry, ponownie zawinił? Dumbledore powiedziałby, że to jego wina, że nie zapytał albo nie domyślił się wszystkiego dostatecznie szybko. Harry spojrzał ze złością w górę. Wina była po stronie Dumbeldore'a, nieważne, jak bardzo nie rozumiał obecnej sytuacji.

Pozostał jeszcze fakt, że był tutaj, w tym roku, w tym kraju, w tej szkole i w tym dormitorium z Tomem Riddle. Harry nie mógł zrozumieć, jak to się stało. Jak dotąd, jego styczność z chłopakiem była bardzo ograniczona, ale wiedział, że jutro Tom będzie miał szereg nowych pytań o życie Harry'ego. Zastanawiał się dlaczego wcześniej i Riddle, i Dumbledore mieli taki sam zaskoczony wyraz twarzy... I wtedy zdał sobie z czegoś sprawę.

Czy Tom nie zamordował już swojego ojca i dziadków? Tak, prawdopodobnie już to zrobił. Otworzył również Komnatę Tajemnic i zabił Martę, oskarżając o to Hagrida. Harry długo nad tym myślał, zanim ostatecznie doszedł do wniosku, że Riddle musiał zrobić już horkruksa... albo horkruksy. Był już Voldemortem.

Niedługo po tej myśli sen zdołał zmorzyć Harry'ego, zalewając go falą koszmarów, których nie mógł pokonać.


	5. Pierścień

Ogromnie dziękuję **SimplyIsabelleS.** Bez jej pomocy rozdział nie wyglądałby tak dobrze.

* * *

Dziękuję za każdy komentarz. Bardzo motywuje mnie to do pracy nad tym tłumaczeniem. Z resztą kto nie lubi dostawać komentarzy i to w dodatku pozytywnych? ;)

Zapraszam na kolejny rozdział i życzę miłego czytania!

* * *

Harry obudził się w jeszcze zupełnie ciemnym pokoju. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy był już ranek. Możliwe, że jego koszmary nie pozwoliły mu zasnąć nawet na godzinę. Ale kiedy sprawdził na zegarku, jaki był czas, zobaczył, że zostało jeszcze około godziny zanim wstanie reszta. Wtedy przypomniał sobie, że nie znajduje się w wieży Gryfonów, tylko w dormitorium pod jeziorem, więc światło słoneczne nie mogło tu dotrzeć. Zdecydował, że wstanie i przygotuje się na nadchodzący dzień, wiedząc, że mniej niż godzina snu na pewno nie sprawi, że będzie bardziej wypoczęty.

Gdy był już gotowy do wyjścia, zauważył swoje odbicie w lustrze po drugiej stronie pokoju. Nawet jeśli nie mógł dokładnie zobaczyć siebie w ciemności, to świadomość, że musi nosić ślizgońskie szaty nadal wzbudzała w nim wstręt. Sześć lat nauki w Hogwarcie nauczyło go automatycznie gardzić osobą, która miała na sobie eleganckie, zielono-srebrne szaty... Ale przecież nienawidził samego siebie, więc nie powinien być tak zaskoczonym swoim widokiem w nie cierpianych szatach, w tym krawacie i swetrze. Następnie wyszedł z dormitorium.

Kiedy wyszedł już poza ciemny pokój wspólny, skierował się w stronę schodów na pierwsze piętro. Tam już powinno było dotrzeć słońce, więc chciał pójść na dłuższy spacer przed śniadaniem, żeby przygotować się do powrotu do znanej mu szkolnej rutyny. Uspokajało go to i mógł otrząsnąć się z koszmarów, które męczyły go całą noc. Po godzinnej przechadzce skierował się do Wielkiej Sali na posiłek, myśląc, że oswoił się z sytuacją. Ale, oczywiście, widok Toma Riddle'a i śmierciożerców przy stole na śniadaniu wypełnił go niechcianym lękiem. Widocznie nie był jeszcze tak gotowy, jak by chciał.

Kiedy Harry mieszkał w Dziurawym Kotle, z Hogwartu przysłano mu kilka testów, żeby upewnić, że jest w stanie uczyć się tych przedmiotów, które wybrał na poziomie owetumów. Nie odpowiedzieli mu jak dotąd w żaden sposób, więc był trochę zaniepokojony. Mimo że nie został o niczym poinformowany, wyglądało na to, że dostał się na wszystkie, ponieważ na swoim planie lekcji, który dostał przy śniadaniu, widniały przedmioty, które wybrał. Harry zastanawiał się, czy podczas pisania tych testów nie wspomniał o czymś, co zostało wynalezione później. Był pewien, że prawdopodobnie nikt by nie zauważył, a jeśli nawet, to zapewne potraktowaliby to jako pomyłkę.

Pierwszą lekcją Harry'ego były eliksiry. Okazało się, że Nott, Lestrange i Riddle również chodzili z nim na te zajęcia i, jak się spodziewał, trochę go to zdenerwowało. Kiedy Harry wszedł do sali, zauważył, że nic się w niej nie zmieniło oprócz kilku przedmiotów. To była ta sama sala, w której siedział dwa lata temu, tylko że wypełniona innymi uczniami... Slughorn, który stał za biurkiem, wyglądał tak samo jak we wspomnieniu, które oglądali Harry i Dumbledore. Szczerze mówiąc, był to bardzo dziwny widok. Mimo że to nie było możliwe, Harry czuł się, jakby oglądał kolejne wspomnienie. Usiadł z resztą uczniów.

Slughorn powitał ich na następnym etapie eliksirów i pogratulował, że dotarli tak daleko. Harry bez zainteresowania słuchał jak Mistrz Eliksirów opowiadał o skomplikowanych eliksirach, które będą warzyć w ciągu roku, zaczynając od Eliksiru Wielosokowego. Wiedział, że przygotowywanie tego czasochłonnego i wymagającego eliksiru nie pójdzie mu łatwo, nawet jeśli widział go mnóstwo razy i przyglądał się Hermionie, gdy sama warzyła go perfekcyjnie, z małą pomocą Rona i jego. Starał się bardziej skupić, gdy Slughorn zaczął zadawać pytania, na które w większości będzie znał odpowiedź. Ale czy rzeczywiście chce zdobywać punkty dla Slytherinu? Wzmianka o Eliksirze Wielosokowym przywołała wspomnienia o Hermionie i Ronie i nie mógł się powstrzymać przed zamyśleniem...

— Co ty na to, panie Smith? Smith?

Harry podniósł wzrok nieco później niż powinien i zobaczył, że Slughorn mu się przyglądał. Zdał sobie sprawę, że był rozproszony i nie usłyszał pytania. Starał się domyślić, o co chodziło, jednak na szczęście Slughorn je powtórzył.

— Kiedy powinien zostać dodany ślaz, jeśli chcemy, żeby Eliksir Wielosokowy zadziałał?

— W czasie pełni, o północy – odpowiedział Harry, czując ulgę, że to pamięta. - Jednak trzeba z nim uważać, ponieważ dodany w złym czasie zamienia Eliksir Wielosokowy w truciznę.

— Doskonale! - wykrzyknął Slughorn rozpromieniony. Harry miał nadzieję, że profesor nie weźmie jego wiedzy jako znak, że jest dobrym warzycielem - Najwyraźniej dobrze pamiętasz niektóre fakty, ale radzę bardziej uważać.

Harry nie powiedział nic, gdy Slughorn się do niego uśmiechnął.

— Powiedz mi, chłopcze, czy znany Anthony Smith ze Szkocji to twoja rodzina? Był bardzo utalentowanym warzycielem.

— Och... - Harry zastanawiał się przez chwilę, dlaczego się tego nie spodziewał. To było oczywiste, że Slughorn będzie chciał wiedzieć o jego możliwych korzystnych powiązaniach ze znanymi osobami. Mimo że znał profesora przez rok to myśl o tym, że kiedykolwiek będzie pytany o swoją rodzinę, nigdy nie przyszła mu do głowy. - Uhm... nie, nie sądzę, profesorze.

— A może Elise Smith, pochodząca z Niemiec, która stworzyła Eliksir Wiecznego Tlenu?

Harry zastanawiał się, czy powinien przyznać, że jest powiązany z którąś z przypadkowych osób, o których wspomina profesor, ale wiedział, że to wzbudziłoby więcej pytań.

— Nic o tym nie wiem.

— A może z Atticusem Smith, który odnalazł mnóstwo ważnych składników do eliksirów głęboko w Puszczy Amazońskiej? Jego rodzina nadal kontynuuje jego dzieło.

— W tym przypadku też niestety nie wiem.

Slughorn nachmurzył się.

— Smith to raczej popularne nazwisko... Nie wiesz, skąd pochodzą twoi rodzice?

— Moi rodzice nie żyją – odpowiedział Harry automatycznie. Powtarzał to tak dużo razy, że jego głos był wyprany z emocji, ale Slughornowi pogorszył się nastrój. Jego twarz wydłużyła się, a Harry został obdarzony współczującym spojrzeniem.

— Na brodę Merlina... Nie miałem pojęcia!

— Nie, mnie to nie przeszkadza...

— Powinienem był zostać o tym poinformowany! Z całego serca przepraszam, mój chłopcze, przepraszam.

Harry otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, lecz się rozmyślił. Powinien był pomyśleć dwa razy zanim powiedział o tym profesorowi... Ale to może przynajmniej powstrzyma ludzi od pytania o jego rodzinę. Dał Slughornowi chwilę na ochłonięcie z szoku. Ta sytuacja dała mu pretekst do nieudzielania się więcej podczas lekcji.

Po wprowadzeniu, Slughorn kazał im wyjąć składniki i wagi i zacząć warzenie eliksiru. Harry zorientował się, że pamięta niektóre fragmenty z podręcznika Księcia Półkrwi, nawet jeśli chciał o nich zapomnieć. Wyglądało na to, że wszystko, co było zapisane na marginesach tej książki, wryło mu się w pamięci. Było to raczej ironiczne, biorąc pod uwagę, że Snape'a nie można określić jako dobrego nauczyciela. Dlaczego z jego książki tak łatwo uczyło się eliksirów? Przynajmniej Harry nie był tak dobry jak Tom, który zdążył już pokroić wszystkie składniki na długo przed czasem ich dodania. Tom wydawał się być lepszy niż kiedykolwiek będzie Hermiona, co wydawało mu się niesamowite. Nagle śmierciożercy zaczęli zagadywać Harry'ego.

— Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś nam o swoich rodzicach? - zaczął Nott.

— Mówienie o tym nie jest na liście moich priorytetów.

— Mieszkałeś sam?

— Tak.

— Skąd w takim razie wiesz, że jesteś czystokrwisty? - zapytał Lestrange.

Harry miał zamiar powiedzieć, że nie miał pojęcia, jak czystą ma krew, i nie chciał się dowiedzieć, ale jeśli chciał mieć łatwy rok w Slytherinie, musiał się postarać, żeby przestali się nim interesować. Gdy odpowiadał na pytanie, jego głos był monotonny.

— Pamiętam, że zostałem urodzony w bogatej rodzinie i wiem, że jestem czystokrwisty, ponieważ zatrzymałem bransoletkę, którą moja mama miała przed śmiercią. W zimie, gdy miałem dwanaście lat, sprzedałem ją i dostałem dużo pieniędzy. Mężczyzna, któremu ją sprzedałem opowiedział mi, czym była, więc mogłem sie dowiedzieć o moim pochodzeniu. Nadal utrzymuję się za pieniądze, które za nią dostałem.

Wiedział, że bujda, którą im opowiedział jest prawie identyczna z historią Meropy Gaunt, ale niezbyt go to obchodziło. Sądził, że chyba w to uwierzyli, ponieważ Nott i Lestrange nie okazali żadnego znaku powątpiewania. Tom na pozór był zajęty swoim eliksirem, ale Harry był pewny, że słuchał ich rozmowy.

— Dlatego chciałeś okraść tamtego pracownika Ministerstwa? Skończyły ci się pieniądze?

— Tak. - To była idealne usprawiedliwienie.

— To chyba duża strata, sprzedaż tej bransoletki – zauważył Nott.

— Jak dużo za nią dostałeś? - zapytał Lestrange.

— Eee... pięć tysięcy galeonów – wymyślił Harry.

— To dobra cena – przyznał Lestrange.

— Dostałbyś więcej, gdybyś miał więcej niż dwanaście lat – dodał Nott.

— Może.

— Jak dałeś radę żyć sam przez tyle lat?

— Mieszkałem głównie w jednej wiosce, blisko Londynu, więc przez całe życie znałem tych samych ludzi. Przeprowadziłem się po jakimś czasie, gdy byłem starszy, więc to było całkiem przyjemne życie. - Harry miał nadzieję, że wypadł wiarygodnie. - Uhm... Mieszkałem oczywiście w wiosce czarodziejskiej.

— Riddle też nie zna swoich rodziców – zaczął Nott. - Mieszkał w...

— Sierocińcu przez całe życie, tak, wiem o tym – dokończył Harry. Nie chciał słuchać tak dokładnych porównań z Tomem. Ostatni raz usłyszał, że jest do niego podobny podczas rozmowy z wspomnieniem z pamiętnika Riddle'a. Nie chciał w to uwierzyć nawet teraz – byli innymi ludźmi, mieli inny sposób postrzegania świata... Tak czy inaczej, nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek mówił o podobieństwach pomiędzy nimi.

Harry nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że Lestrange, Nott i Riddle się w niego wpatrywali.

— Co? - spytał, zastanawiając się czy powiedział coś złego.

— Skąd o tym wiesz? - spytał Nott powoli.

— Wiem o czym?

— O tym, że Tom jest sierotą?

Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że to był głupi pomysł, dokończenie tamtego zdania. Powinien zacząć więcej myśleć. Ale połączenie między nim a Riddlem denerwowało go jak nic innego, więc jak mógł tego żałować? Spróbował się jakoś z tego wykłamać.

— Eee... słyszałem jak ktoś o tym mówił.

— Kto?

\- Skąd mogę wiedzieć? Nie znam jeszcze wszystkich. - Harry miał nadzieję, że to było dobre wytłumaczenie. Współcześni uczniowie Hogwartu chyba czasem rozmawiali o takich rzeczach?

Nott miał lekki grymas na twarzy.

— W porządku...

Nie rozmawiali już na ten temat, ale widział, że Riddle rzucił mu kilka zaciekawionych spojrzeń. Jakby chciał coś powiedzieć. Nawet gdy dzień już prawie minął i Harry odrabiał pracę domową w pokoju wspólnym, miał dziwne przeczucie, że Tom chce go o coś zapytać, ale nie chce tego zrobić w towarzystwie śmierciożerców. Potter nie chciał słyszeć od niego nic, nieważne czym miałoby to być. Aż do kolacji udało mu się z sukcesem unikać śmierciożerców.

Dopiero w Wielkiej Sali Harry ponownie usiadł naprzeciw Toma, czując się otoczonym przez śmierciożerców. Nie odzywał się do nich zbytnio, ponieważ był zatopiony we własnych myślach. Zastanawiał się, co Riddle mógł o nim pomyśleć, gdy dowiedział się, że też jest sierotą. To była naprawdę głupia pomyłka z jego strony i miał nadzieję, że Riddle to zignoruje albo zapomni. Harry spojrzał na przywódcę śmierciożerców, gdy zauważył błysk złota. Zamarł, gdy na prawej dłoni Riddle'a zobaczył złoto-czarny pierścień Morfina, nienaruszony i nieporysowany.

Harry nie powinien być zdziwiony, ponieważ widział już ten pierścień we wspomnieniu Slughorna. Ale to było co innego, zobaczyć go teraz, w prawdziwym życiu. Jego zdziwienie nie było wywołane faktem, że był to horkruks albo że widział go wcześniej zniszczonego, ale tym, że to bez wątpienia było jedno z Insygniów Śmierci. Dokładniej mówiąc, był to Kamień Wskrzeszenia...

Tom ze spokojem usunął pierścień z zasięgu wzroku Harry'ego, który nie przejmował się, że został przyłapany na gapieniu się. Czuł lekkie zirytowanie, gdy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że Riddle nie wiedział czym jest pierścień, jaką ma moc... Czy Tom chciałby wskrzesić kogoś zmarłego? Większość członków jego rodziny, z tego co wiedział Harry, była martwa z powodu samego Toma. Prawdopodobnie nie interesował się na tyle swoją matką, żeby chciał ją odzyskać. Nawet, gdyby wiedział, jak...

Harry postanowił wyjść z Wielkiej Sali zanim zrobią to śmierciożercy. Odzieli się od wszystkich i dokończy zadanie w cichym miejscu, gdzie nie będzie wypytywany o swoją fikcyjną przeszłość. Śmierciożercy na pewno będą chcieli porozmawiać o swoich śmierciożerczych sprawach. Harry chciał być sam, żeby móc pomyśleć. Wszedł na czwarte piętro, gdzie była biblioteka, w której miał zamiar odrobić pracę domową.

Zastanawiał się, czy czas spędzony w szkole rzeczywiście był wart takiego zachodu... Ale wiedział, że dopóki nie odkryje, dlaczego wylądował w 1944 roku, będzie musiał zostać w bezpiecznym miejscu. Tylko w Hogwarcie czuł się na tyle pewnie, żeby mógł myśleć nad planem na przyszłość. Jednak zawsze będzie dręczony przez fakt, że dzieli dormitorium z Czarnym Panem i śmierciożercami, ale nie mógł nic z tym zrobić. Nie mógł im ufać nawet w najmniejszym stopniu, ale przynajmniej nie wiedzieli, kim naprawdę jest. Był tu bezpieczny i nie będzie temu zaprzeczać.

Pierwszy tydzień w Hogwarcie minął mu szybko i Harry starał się trzymać jak najdalej od śmierciożerców. Był sobotni wieczór i spacerował na górnych piętrach, planując znowu odwiedzić bibliotekę. Wspomnienia z bitwy wciąż pojawiały się w jego myślach, gdy przechodził przez części szkoły, gdzie miały miejsce najgorsze wydarzenia. Jednak to nadal było lepsze niż rozmowa ze śmierciożercami. Prawdę mówiąc, nie miał ochoty rozmawiać z kimkolwiek, nie wspominając o ludziach, przez których musiał przez to wszystko przejść.

Właśnie szedł korytarzem na szóstym piętrze, gdy usłyszał, że ktoś wykrzykuje jego nowe imię. Odwrócił się i zobaczył Riddle'a, idącego w jego stronę. Harry czuł, jak jego szczęki się zaciskają, ale poza tym dobrze radził sobie z chęcią rzucenia się na chłopaka albo pragnieniem ucieczki przed nim. Zastanawiał się, czego chce od niego Tom.

— Szukałem cię – zaczął Riddle, gdy podszedł bliżej.

Harry rozluźnił szczęki, żeby mu odpowiedzieć; nie obchodziło go nawet, czy Riddle zauważył, że nie chce mieć z nim do czynienia.

— Dlaczego?

Tom podszedł jeszcze bliżej. Nakazał Harry'emu, żeby poszedł za nim, udając, że nie zauważył jego nastroju.

— Nie mogłem nie zauważyć, że jesteś zdystansowany w stosunku do nas – mam na myśli moich przyjaciół i mnie.

— Nie jestem z tych, którzy trzymają się zawsze blisko – powiedział Harry krótko. Czuł się nieswojo i nieprzyjemnie, rozmawiając z nim w tych okolicznościach. Starał się myśleć, że to jest ktoś inny – ktokolwiek – jednak niezbyt to działało. Jego umysł wiedział zbyt dobrze, kim naprawdę jest chłopak, który szedł obok niego. Skupił wzrok na podłodze przed nim.

— Może dodam jeszcze, że to dziwne dla ucznia Hogwartu, nie zaprzyjaźnić się ze swoimi współlokatorami? - dorzucił Riddle swoim spokojnym głosem. - Szczególnie dla Ślizgona.

Harry powstrzymał się przed zapytaniem Toma czy naprawdę myślał, że jego „przyjaciele" są z nim blisko. Riddle, jak Harry wiedział, nigdy nie był do nikogo przywiązany, w szczególności jako przyjaciel. Nawet do swoich najbardziej użytecznych śmierciożerców odnosił się jak do nic nieznaczących sług. Ale może Riddle jeszcze sobie tego nie uświadomił.

— Nie wiem do czego teraz przydałoby mi się zdobywanie przyjaciół. Nie przeszkadza mi samotność...

Tom tylko się uśmiechnął, słysząc tę odpowiedź, być może chcąc zlekceważyć słowa Harry'ego.

— Przypuszczam, że po tym roku szkolnym po prostu odejdziesz, nie przyjmując się resztą z nas?

Harry nie odpowiedział, ponieważ myśl, kim Riddle i jego przyjaciele staną się w przyszłości, rozbudziła w nim gniew. Nie miał zamiaru tłumaczyć Riddle'owi niczego.

— Większość ludzi głównie odchodzi – rozmyślał Riddle, jego uśmiech dawno zniknął.

Harry ponownie nie odpowiedział.

— Nawet jeśli tak, nadal nie mogę zrozumieć, dlaczego zaczynasz swój pobyt w Hogwarcie w taki sposób. Nie tylko stronisz od wszelkich kontaktów ze mną i moimi przyjaciółmi, ale również nas unikasz. To nie jest normalne zachowanie dla kogoś, kto dopiero poznał nowe osoby.

— Nie unikam żadnego z was – odpowiedział Harry. - Po prostu taki jestem.

— To możliwe – powiedział Riddle powoli. - Jednak... nie mogę pozbyć się wrażenia, że w istocie to moje towarzystwo ci nie odpowiada.

— Co sprawia, że tak myślisz? - spytał Harry obojętnie, nie przejmując się, że Riddle nareszcie to odkrył.

— Wiele rzeczy... ale przyczyny mnie nie interesują. To bardziej fakt, że do tej pory jeszcze ze sobą nie rozmawialiśmy, ale ty jasno pokazujesz, że czymś cię do siebie zraziłem.

— Czemu się tym przejmujesz?

Riddle uśmiechnął się.

— Nie przejmuję się. Jednak daje mi to dużo do myślenia.

Harry zaśmiał się bez wesołości, starając się zdenerwować Riddle'a. Irytowało go, że chłopak, który szedł obok niego, nie okazywał żadnego gniewu, a zamiast tego był rozbawiony. Po prostu nie mógł tego znieść

— Nie byłeś wcześniej przez nikogo znienawidzony?

— Jak dotąd, nie – przyznał Riddle.

— Może ja po prostu rozgryzłem cię szybciej, w przeciwieństwie do reszty idiotów w tej szkole, którzy nie zauważą niczego mrocznego, jeśli to nie przebiegnie im to przed nosem, krzycząc: „Zło!"

Riddle zatrzymał się, gdy to usłyszał. Harry patrzył się na wyższego chłopaka przez chwilę, czekając na jego odpowiedź.

— Mylisz się – powiedział Riddle cicho.

— Dobrze wiem, kiedy się nie mylę.

Riddle rzucił Harry'emu kolejne zaciekawione spojrzenie i nie mówił nic przez dłuższą chwilę. Kiedy przemówił, każde słowo wypowiadał ostrożnie.

— Czy ja cię skądś znam?

Słowa Riddle wywołały u Harry'ego niepokój. Miał nadzieję, że wspomnienie, które wyszło z pamiętnika Riddle'a nie może sprawić, że chłopak, który stoi przed nim pamiętał tamte wydarzenia. Wtedy był tylko wspomnieniem, cokolwiek to może znaczyć. Riddle nie był na tyle inteligentny, żeby zaburzyć linię czasu. Był inteligentny, ale nie w takim stopniu.

— Nie, nie sądzę – odpowiedział Harry. - Nie muszę cię znać, żeby cię nienawidzić.

— Poznanie osoby pomaga wzbudzić nienawiść do niej. Chyba, że zostałem źle poinformowany... - powiedział gładko Riddle. - Niemniej jednak pozostaje tylko jedna możliwość, skąd wiesz o tym, że zostałem wychowany w sierocińcu.

— Może dlatego, że ktoś mi o tym powiedział? - zasugerował Harry.

— W tej szkole jest niewiele osób, które mogą o tym rozmawiać.

— Cóż, widocznie miałem szczęście. - Harry odwrócił się i miał zamiar zostawić Riddle, jednak gdy usłyszał jego następne słowa, zatrzymał się.

— Gdzie nauczyłeś się oklumencji?

Harry odwrócił sie powoli, nie zadając sobie trudu, żeby zmniejszyć odległość między nim a Riddlem

— Słucham?

— Oklumencja. Gdzie się jej nauczyłeś?

— Nie znam oklumencji. Kiedyś miałem być jej uczony, ale... - głos Harry'ego zamarł, był zmieszany tą rozmową.

— Wiesz, że to nielegalna gałąź magii – powiedział Riddle swoim gładkim tonem, którego tak lubił używać. Harry mógł niemal wyczuć radość promieniująca od chłopaka i był pewny, że mógł ją zobaczyć w zimnych oczach Toma. Riddle był przekonany, że złapał Harry'ego w sprytną i wspaniałą pułapkę.

Harry nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Nigdy nie nauczył się, jak posługiwać się oklumencją, ani na lekcjach u Snape'a, ani później.

— Dlaczego zakładasz, że znam oklumencję? Umiesz legilimencję?

— Cóż, nic takiego nie mówiłem... Ale to dowodzi, że wiesz o obydwóch zakazanych umiejętnościach.

— To nic nie dowodzi, tylko ty to sugerujesz! - powiedział Harry gniewnie. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego Riddle sugeruje coś, co było kłamstwem ani nie było w jakikolwiek sposób powiązane z czymkolwiek. Zapadła długa cisza, podczas której żaden z nich nic nie powiedział. - Skoro zakładasz, że znam oklumencję, sam musisz być legilimentą.

— Widocznie nie wydajesz się wystarczająco mądry, żeby to umieć – wymamrotał Tom bardziej do siebie niż do Harry'ego.

— Jesteś legilimentą, czy nie? - spytał niecierpliwie Harry, ignorując komentarz Toma.

— Jesteś oklumentą, czy nie? – naśladował go Riddle.

— Tylko ty możesz to wiedzieć – powiedział Harry. - Ale ja nie znam oklumencji... Więc może ty jesteś po prostu złym legilimentą.

— Nie, nie sądzę, żeby to w tym był problem.

— Więc dlaczego się pytasz?

— Jeśli przyznasz, że jesteś oklumentą, moje podejrzenie, że czytałeś w myślach moich przyjaciół, ale także innych uczniów, może okazać się słuszne. W przypadku oklumencji i legilimencji, jeśli umiesz jedno, zapewne umiesz też drugie.

Harry myślał nad tym przez chwilę. Jeśli będzie udawać przed Riddlem, że jest legilimentą, prawdopodobnie jego wiedza o dorastaniu Toma w sierocińcu zostanie zignorowana... Nic jednak nie zmniejszało dziwności tej sytuacji.

— Może nim jestem... a może nie. Nigdy się tego nie dowiesz.

— Dopóki mi tego nie powiesz.

— Nie jestem tak głupi.

— W takim razie mogę tylko zgadywać.

Harry nie odpowiedział.

— Ale to wiele by tłumaczyło, jeśli jesteś jednym z nich.

— Nauczyłeś się legilimencji z powodu Dumbledore'a? - Ten pomysł przyszedł mu do głowy w tej chwili.

Riddle tylko się uśmiechnął, jakby chciał potwierdzić przypuszczenie Harry'ego, jednak nie przyznał tego na głos. Harry nie był z tego zadowolony, chciał choć raz zastraszyć Toma swoimi domysłami.

— W takim razie musisz być i legilimentą, i oklumentą – powiedział Harry. Był zadowolony, że może w jakiś sposób zdobyć umiejętność zamykania umysłu przed kimś, kto chciałby go przeszukać. Miało to jakiś związek z jego podróżą w czasie? Może to był jakieś zabezpieczenie przed zaburzeniem linii czasu? Bardzo prawdopodobne wytłumaczenie. Jeśli będzie wiedział, jak zamknąć umysł, wtedy ta umiejętność będzie przydatna.

— Powiedzmy, że teoretycznie oboje umiemy mamy takie zdolności – zaczął Riddle.

— Gdzie się tego nauczyłeś?

— A ty gdzie?

— Nauczyłem się sam.

— Kwestia nieufności? - zadrwił Harry.

— Raczej to, że nigdy nie spotkałem nikogo, kto chciałby się podzielić teorią. Gdzie się tego nauczyłeś?

— Przez przypadek, oczywiście.

— Zła odpowiedź.

— Znam wiele osób, które posługują się oklumencją i legilimencją – odpowiedział Harry, nie interesując się, czy Riddle uznał to za prawdę. - Próbowali mnie nauczyć, jak bronić swojego umysłu, ale niezbyt się to udało. Pokłóciłem się z czarodziejem, który mnie uczył... Wszystko, co mówisz mi o oklumencji, to dla mnie nowość. - Odwrócił się, chcąc odejść.

Ku jego zdziwieniu i uldze, Riddle nie zadawał więcej pytań. Gdy oddalał się od niego, Harry zastanawiał się, czy to był jakiś żart lub kłamstwo. Nie sądził, że Tom ma takie poczucie humoru. Nie spodziewał się, że w ogóle ma jakiekolwiek poczucie humoru. Może to był podstęp. Riddle chciał, żeby uwierzył, że zna oklumencję, a dzięki temu będzie mógł czytać mu w myślach, które Harry uważał za bezpieczne. To było bardzo podobne do Riddle'a – prowadzić skomplikowane gierki umysłowe.

Jednak wyglądał na naprawdę zainteresowanego, skąd Harry posiada takie umiejętności, bardziej niż gdyby zależało mu tylko na osłabieniu Harry'ego. Jego teoria o nauczeniu się oklumencji dzięki podróży w czasie nabierała sensu. Czy to dlatego Dumbledore był go ciekawy przy ich pierwszym spotkaniu, ponieważ nie mógł dostać się do umysłu Harry'ego? Nagle zaciekawiło go czy to, że umiał oklumencję, przestraszyło Riddle'a. Uśmiechnął się na tę myśl.

Riddle musiał być legilimentą, nieważne, czy nauczyciel transmutacji nim był, czy nie. Powstrzymanie Dumbledore'a od ingerowania w jego prywatność na milion różnych sposobów było mądrym posunięciem ze strony Riddle'a. Kiedy on, Harry, dowiedział się, co dzięki tym świdrującym oczom robi jego stary dyrektor, był naprawdę dotknięty. To było tak złe jak gdyby Snape znał każdą jego myśl. Jeśli mistrz eliksirów był po stronie Voldemorta, dowiedział się o wielu rzeczach, które mógł wykorzystać przeciwko Harry'emu.

Im dłużej nad tym myślał, tym bardziej był zadowolony, że jego umysł jest szczelnie chroniony przed jakimkolwiek atakiem. Z drugiej strony, przez to zaczął obawiać się Toma. Miał nadzieję, że starszy chłopak nie będzie chciał dowidzieć się za wszelką cenę, kim Harry był. To bardzo podobne do Voldemorta... ale on na to nie pozwoli. Zresztą, jak wiele Tom będzie mógł się dowiedzieć o nim w ciągu jednego roku? Harry nie zamierzał nagle stać się bardziej towarzyski, szczególnie nie teraz. Nie... nie miał się o co martwić.


	6. Zaproszenia

Za poprawienie rozdziału dziękuję nieocenionej **SimplyIsabelleS.**

* * *

**Tacky **Mam nadzieję, że w tym rozdziale nie znajdziesz już tylu błędów. Zapewniam Cię, że staram się tłumaczyć jak najlepiej i moja beta również stara się, żeby doprowadzić rozdziały do jak najlepszego stanu. Jeśli mogłabyś napisać, co dokładnie jest źle. Bardzo bym mi to pomogło. Wiedziałabym na co zwrócić uwagę.

**Dagna **Cieszę się, że podobał Ci się rozdział. Niestety nie jestem w stanie częściej dodawać rozdziałów. Mam nadzieję, że długo czas czekania na aktualizację nie zniechęci Cię do opowiadania.

* * *

Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze. Miło wiedzieć, że ktoś czyta to opowiadanie i jeszcze w dodatku mu się podoba :) Dłużej nie zatrzymuję. Miłego czytania!

* * *

Harry, wstrzymując oddech, patrzył na list, który przed nim leżał. Powoli, niczym trucizna rozchodząca się we krwi, wypełniały go przerażenie i złość. Jakiś uczeń przyniósł mu go kilka minut wcześniej i teraz, gdy był sam, mógł go przeczytać i go rozważyć. Napisał go Slughorn. Oprócz kilku wstępnych słów powitania sugerował, że Harry powinien przyłączyć się do czegoś, co nawet w tych czasach było znane jako Klub Ślimaka.

Nie przejmował się zbytnio perspektywą wielu wieczorów wypełnionych bezmyślną rozmową, która jedynie go irytowała. Wiedział jednak, że na każdym ze spotkań Klubu Ślimaka będzie obecny Riddle, starający się z pomocą Slughorna zaangażować go w dyskusję. Tom ostatnio był wobec niego zaskakująco uprzejmy, nie próbując go więcej nagabywać. Jednak spotkania Klubu Ślimaka były zbyt sprzyjającą szansą na dowiedzenie się o nim więcej i Riddle na pewno by jej nie zmarnował.

Pierwsze spotkanie miało się zacząć za pół godziny. Harry był pewny, że Slughorn zaplanował dokładnie czas dostarczenia listu, żeby chłopak nie mógł udzielić długiej i grzecznej odpowiedzi, którą można byłoby streścić w jednym zdaniu: „Nie, nie chcę brać udziału w tych spotkaniach". Nawet Slughorn zauważył, że Harry nie jest osobą, która zabiega o uwagę, więc był to mądry sposób na złapanie go w pułapkę. Niewątpliwie, swoją uprzejmością profesor chciał zatrzeć wspomnienie o zawstydzającym komentarzu dotyczącym jego rodziców. Może – jeśli Harry będzie miał szczęście – dzięki tym spotkaniom Slughorn przestanie go obdarzać swoim współczuciem i troską... Jednak nadal nie było to zbyt duże pocieszenie.

Kiedy Harry niechętnie dotarł do gabinetu Slughorna, zobaczył, że większość członków Klubu Ślimaka była już na miejscu, rozpoczynając rozmowę. Harry, skonsternowany, zauważył, że każdy siedział i konwersował w sposób niezwykle podobny do tego ze wspomnienia Slughorna. Jedynym wyjątkiem było kilka nowych twarzy. Lecz Slughorn siedział w tym samym wygodnym fotelu i to ciągle Riddle wyglądał na najbardziej rozluźnionego ze wszystkich...

Avery, Lestrange i nawet Nott również byli obecni, ale Harry pamiętał to już ze wspomnienia. Jak przystało na śmierciożerców, w geście ochrony siedzieli blisko swojego przywódcy. Reszta osób musiała się już tego przyzwyczaić, ponieważ spojrzenia rzucane w kierunku tej grupki zawsze były ostrożne. Slughorn był na to całkowicie ślepy. Nawet mały cień wątpliwości nie padał na „wspaniałość" Riddle'a, nie kiedy uczył eliksirów i na pewno nie teraz, gdy rozmawiał z przystojnym chłopakiem. Profesor nawet się uśmiechał.

Jak mógł zapomnieć o tym, że to właśnie teraz Riddle będzie wypytywał o horkruksy? Harry nie miał pojęcia, jak to możliwe, przecież to wspomnienie wryło się głęboko w jego pamięć. Ta myśl była powiązana z mnóstwem wspomnień o horkruksach, które pojawiały się w jego umyśle za każdym razem, gdy spojrzał na Riddle'a. Po tych przebłyskach natychmiast pojawił się lęk. Czuł, jakby miał zaraz zwymiotować, gdy przyglądał się językowi ciała Riddle'a. W późniejszych latach najwidoczniej prawie całkowicie zatracił tę umiejętność.

Tylko czekał na słowa „Panie profesorze, czy to prawda, że profesor Merrythought odchodzi na emeryturę?", ostrożnie wymawiane przez Riddle'a, elegancko trzymającego swoją prawą rękę na oparciu fotela. Oczywiście, to zdanie nie mogło zostać teraz powtórzone. Harry zauważył, że Riddle już teraz jest trochę ostrożniejszy z afiszowaniem się z pierścieniem niż zapamiętał to z wspomnienia... Teraz mógł to łatwiej zauważyć, gdy był w tym samym pomieszczeniu.

Minęło zaledwie kilka sekund odkąd Harry przyszedł na spotkanie, a wydawało mu się, że upłynęła wieczność. Kiedy Slughorn zwrócił się do niego, zdał sobie sprawę, że już zbyt długo patrzył na Riddle'a i szybko odwrócił wzrok. Tom spojrzał na niego dokładnie w tej chwili.

— Ach, Smith! Miło cię w końcu widzieć z resztą Klubu Ślimaka. Wejdź – przywitał go rozpromieniony Slughorn. Harry nie miał innego wyboru tylko wejść w głąb pokoju i bez słowa osunąć się na najbliższe wolne krzesło. - Będziesz wspaniałym uzupełnieniem tej grupy.

Harry nie bardzo zgadzał się z ostatnimi słowami profesora, jednak nadal się nie odezwał. Wyczuwał, że zaraz zaczną się pytania. Widział to w oczach obserwujących go członków Klubu Ślimaka. Slughorn uśmiechając się, napił się z pucharu trzymanego w swoich rękach i odstawił go, skupiając całą uwagę na Harrym.

— Od czego by tu zacząć przy takim wspaniałym nabytku? - zaczął Slughorn. Odchylił się do tyłu w fotelu i uśmiechnął się, zadowolony, podczas gdy ostrożnie wypytywał Harry'ego. - To prawdziwa rzadkość, gdy ktoś zaczyna naukę w Hogwarcie tak późno, ale nie widzę powodu, dla którego nie mógłbym cię poznać tak jak reszty moich uczniów. Wydajesz się mieć dość interesującą przeszłość – tajemniczą opowieść. Powiedz mi, chłopcze, czy to prawda, że Ministerstwo zaproponowało ci uczęszczanie do Hogwartu?

Harry zawahał się, myśląc nad odpowiedzią. Zdecydował się powiedzieć prawdę, kłamstwo ciągnęłoby za sobą kolejne wyjaśnienia. Zresztą nie miał nastroju na wymyślanie kłamstw przed tyloma obserwującymi go osobami, czekającymi, żeby opowiedzieć wszystko reszcie szkoły.

— Ehm, tak.

— Dlaczego zdecydowali o tym tak późno?

— No cóż, dużo podróżowałem po kraju i często się przeprowadzałem. W ciągu całego życia nie zostałem w jednym miejscu na dłuższy czas. Któregoś dnia zostałem zaprowadzony do Ministerstwa przez czarodzieja, który tam pracował. Przeprowadzał kontrolę identyfikatorów, a ja oczywiście swojego nie miałem. Umm, w Ministerstwie dowiedzieli się, że jak dotąd nie chodziłem do szkoły, ale powiedziałem im, że już jestem wykształcony. Mimo to wysłali mnie do Hogwartu... Powiedzieli, że ten rok będzie dla mnie najważniejszy.

Harry usłyszał, jak Avery, Lestrange i Nott śmieją się cicho z ich własnego żartu. Zgadywał, że ta trójka była świadoma, że kłamie. Nie przejmował się tym. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że czuli dumę z faktu, że znają – albo zdawało im się, że znają – jeden z jego sekretów.

— Naturalnie, naturalnie – powiedział Slughorn. - Jednak cieszę się, że Ministerstwo radzi sobie dobrze w sprawdzaniu identyfikatorów. Merlin wie jak wyglądałby teraz świat, jeśli nie wiedzielibyśmy, kto jest cudzoziemcem, a kto nie.

Slughorn wydał z siebie krótki, nieuprzejmy śmiech lub kaszel, którym Harry był pewny, że wyraża dezaprobatę. Nie wiedział, dlaczego Slughorn to zrobił, ale po pomieszczeniu rozeszły się zgodne szepty. Przypominało to Harry'emu jak wuj Vernon miał zwyczaj mówić o jego magicznych zdolnościach, a ciotka Petunia i Dudley się z nim zgadzali. Harry wolał się nie odzywać, ale zastanawiał się, dlaczego Slughorn był przeciwny ludziom, którzy nie byli Anglikami. W jego opinii Slughorn nie wydawał się być ksenofobem... Czy mógł przeoczyć ten fakt? Każdy uczeń poza Harrym zgodził się z tym stwierdzeniem, a niektórzy z nich, jak Riddle i śmierciożercy, o tym teraz rozmawiali.

Teraz, gdy Harry przyjrzał się uważniej członkom Klubu Ślimaka, zauważył, że nie było wśród nich żadnych dziewczyn. Trochę go to rozdrażniło, ponieważ przypominało o tym, jak bardzo te czasy różniły się od tych, w których dorastał. Wkrótce przypomniał sobie, że wciąż trwała II Wojna Światowa. Trochę mu ulżyło, ponieważ zrozumiał powody tej ksenofobii. Pozostawał jednak seksizm, ale przynajmniej wiedział, że nie pomylił się w ocenie Slughorna... To tylko z powodu wojny jego osąd nie okazał się błędny, jak było z przeszłością Dumbledore'a...

— To chyba nas nie powinno obchodzić, nieprawdaż, profesorze? W końcu tylko mugole cierpią.

— Cicho, cicho, panie Avery, nie powinieneś wyrażać swojej opinii tak swobodnie. - Jednak Slughorn nie wyglądał, jakby się tym przejmował. Nadal wyglądał na zadowolonego i zrelaksowanego, nawet przy takim poważnym temacie. Harry zastanawiał się, czy czarodzieje w ogóle interesowali się wojnami mugoli. Szybko dostał odpowiedź. - Ciągle jednak będziemy cierpieć przez wojenny chaos, nawet jeśli mugolacy udadzą się do swoich domów, do wszystkich niebezpieczeństw, które będą tam na nich czekać. Zaatakowano nawet budynki czarodziejów. W większości przez przypadek, jednak to nadal ma wpływ na nas wszystkich.

— Dla mnie to coś okropnego, ta wojna – powiedział chłopak siedzący trzy siedzenia na prawo od Harry'ego. - Nieważne czy umierają czarodzieje, czy mugole, to wciąż okropna rzecz. Wszyscy jesteśmy ludźmi.

Chłopak raz czy dwa, gdy mówił spojrzał na śmierciożerców, najwidoczniej nie będąc pewnym, czy mógł to swobodnie powiedzieć.

— Prawda, prawda – zgodził się Slughorn.

— Tak właściwie, profesorze – zaczął Riddle – według mnie wojny są potworne, jednak ich podstawy pokazują, jak świat musi działać, jego motywy. Wojny nigdy nie są pozbawione zasad... Nawet jeśli czarodziejski świat nawiedzi wojna, będzie toczona dla wyższych celów.

— W rzeczy samej – przyznał Slughorn. - Jednak wśród czarodziejów nie było jeszcze prawdziwej wojny – na pewno nie takiej, jak te toczone teraz przez mugoli – więc możliwe, że nasz świat się bez nich obędzie. Czarodziejski świat jest o wiele lepszy w porównaniu do tego, jak radzą sobie mugole w swoim. Możemy żyć, nie musząc przejmować się ginącymi ludźmi.

Riddle zamilkł, żeby Slughorn uwierzył, że miał rację. Po chwili zaprzeczył jego opinii.

— W niektórych sytuacjach wywołanie wojny jest ważne, nie sądzi pan, profesorze? Jeśli rząd dla własnego dobra kwestionuje racje i opinie osoby, która chce przeciw niemu walczyć, czy w takim wypadku wojna nie jest najlepszym sposobem na przekazanie czegoś światu? Nawet jeśli będą ginąć ludzie, wiele przemawia za tym rozwiązaniem. Pogląd na sprawę będzie nieobiektywny, jeśli do buntu przyłączy się tylko jedna strona.

Slughorn nachmurzył się, gdy to usłyszał. Harry przyjrzał się ludziom, którzy wyraźnie niedowierzali tej rozmowie. Riddle starał się przekonać Slughorna, że wojny nie są złem, gdy ludzie umierają w nich dla większego dobra. Posunął się nawet do tego, że jest w pełni za wojną, jeśli „rząd dla własnego dobra kwestionuje racje i opinie osoby, która chce z nim walczyć". Dla Harry'ego to było jak wykrzyczane „Pewnego dnia wywołam wojnę, jeśli nie będziecie mnie słuchać". Nie sądził, żeby Slughorn mógł przewidzieć, że chłopak siedzący obok niego wywoła nie jedną, a dwie wojny. Riddle nie miał nawet poczucia moralności, żeby przeprowadzić tę rozmowę na osobności; bez wahania przemawiał do wszystkich zebranych, chcąc zostać wysłuchanym.

— Wciąż jesteś młody, panie Riddle. Wojna powoduje wiele trudności, których nie rozumiesz. - Harry miał nadzieję, że Slughorn nie zgadzał się z Riddlem. Jednak prawdopodobnie nie o to chodziło, ponieważ profesor wciąż uśmiechał się z zadowoleniem. Najwyraźniej w ogóle się tym nie przejmował. - Wojna wydaje się łatwym zapewnieniem, że zostanie się wysłuchanym – szczególnie z punktu widzenia osoby ją wywołującej – jednak głównie dzieje się tak w ostateczności. Nikt nie chce, żeby jego poglądy były ignorowane. W szczególności, gdy ciężko pracował nad tym, żeby jego strona uwierzyła w jego własne przekonania. Ale wojny nigdy nie są zaplanowane. Nigdy w to nie uwierzę.

Harry był zaskoczony faktem, że Riddle nie wyglądał na zirytowanego wykładem w tak oczywistej kwestii. Zgadzał się z grzecznym uśmiechem na ustach, jakby nie wiedział tego wszystkiego. Ale nadal wypowiadał się na temat swoich poglądów. Mimo, że mogło to być interesujące ze względu na to kim Riddle się stanie, Harry go nie słuchał. Jego myśli wędrowały wokół Bitwy o Hogwart i wojny, która ją spowodowała.

Był pewny, że nikt z obecnych w tym pomieszczeniu nie stracił bliskich w mugolskiej wojnie – Slughorn kolekcjonował tylko czystokrwistych uczniów. Byli naiwni – w szczególności Riddle – twierdząc, że to nieważne i nieznaczące, że ludzie giną...

Harry ignorował toczącą się rozmowę. Ledwo się odzywał, ale na szczęście inni uczniowie mieli dużo do powiedzenia w tej dyskusji. Miał nadzieję, że to zwykłe spotkanie nie zmieni się w najbliższym czasie.

— Wielkie nieba, to już ta pora? - zapytał Slughorn, gdy zegar wybił godzinę dziesiątą. Harry nie chciał dopuścić do swojej świadomości, że dokładnie te słowa wypowiedział we wspomnieniu. Zakładał, że Slughorn miał w nawyku kończyć w ten sposób spotkania. Cieszył się, ponieważ to oznaczało, że za niedługo będzie mógł wyjść. – Lepiej się już zbierajcie. Ten tydzień będzie obfitował w eliksiry, mimo, że to początek roku...

Slughorn udzielił im jeszcze kilku rad i upomnień, ale Harry wyszedł z pomieszczenia, zanim mógł je usłyszeć. Gdy szedł korytarzem słyszał rozmawiających Riddle'a i śmierciożerców. Jednak mówili zbyt cicho, żeby mógł coś usłyszeć. Nie szedł szybko, ale był zdeterminowany, żeby znaleźć się jak najdalej od innych uczniów. Na razie nie miał ochoty wracać do pokoju wspólnego.

Wszystkie zadania miał odrobione. Mógł zrobić cokolwiek chciał albo mógł nie robić nic. Kiedy zastanawiał się, gdzie powinien się udać, unikał patrzenia przez wysokie okna na ziemię skąpaną w księżycowym świetle. Nie chciał przypominać sobie o mrocznym Hogwarcie. Było za wcześnie, żeby oglądać, jak ciemność wgryza się w mury Hogwartu. Chciał zbliżyć się do bezpiecznego centrum szkoły, gdzie zostanie powitany przez zapalone pochodnie i jasne gobeliny, ale zatrzymał się, gdy tylko o tym pomyślał.

Poczuł dziwne mrowienie na karku, mówiące mu, że był przez kogoś śledzony. Nerwy miał napięte, gdy obrócił się z różdżką w pogotowiu, żeby zmierzyć się z kimkolwiek, kto tam był. Nie podobało mu się, że ktoś czeka za nim, przyglądając się, ale gdy się odwrócił, nie zobaczył nikogo. Napotkał tylko ciszę. Zakłócał ją jedynie głośny oddech Harry'ego. Był już prawie przekonany, że wszystko sobie wyobraził i zachowywał się jak paranoik, kiedy poczuł, że ktoś stoi tuż za nim. Szybko się obrócił.

— Wyglądasz na chorego, Smith.

Harry prawie podskoczył na widok Riddle'a, który zmaterializował się za nim tak cicho. Cofnął się o kilka kroków. Riddle był niezauważalny jak cień. Nie spodziewał się go tutaj. Był trochę zdezorientowany.

— Przestraszyłem cię? - zapytał Riddle rozbawionym tonem, jakby to nie było jego zamiarem.

Czekał, ale Harry nie odpowiedział. Jego odpowiedź była prosta. Różdżka skierowana w twarz Riddle'a.

— Zachowujesz się jak... paranoik. Co ukrywasz?

— Niczego nie ukrywam – odpowiedział Harry, wpatrując się w Toma.

— Mogę tylko przypuszczać, że to kłamstwo, widząc, że wciąż nie opuściłeś swojej różdżki. To oznaka poczucia winy i strachu.

— Po prostu nie lubię być śledzony – stwierdził Harry krótko. Schował swoją różdżkę. Był pewny, że Riddle nie będzie mógł go zaatakować szybciej niż będzie mógł się obronić. - Czego chcesz?

— Poza odnotowaniem, że jesteś poza dormitorium po ciszy nocnej? Och, niczego.

— Co? Jeszcze przynajmniej dziesięciu uczniów musiałoby tu być, żeby donieść o tym Slughornowi. Jestem tu sam!

— Być może za to nie, ale w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia całkowicie ignorowałeś ciszę nocną.

— Nie masz na to dowodu...

— Czterech uczniów, z którymi dzielisz dormitorium, może to potwierdzić.

Harry przyglądał się kamiennej twarzy Riddle'a.

— Co chcesz przez to osiągnąć, Riddle?

— Kto powiedział, że chcę coś osiągnąć, Smith? Jestem tylko ciekawy, co robisz podczas tych godzin, które powinieneś spędzić z innymi Ślizgonami.

— Nie robię nic. - To niemal była prawda. Riddle, zupełnie w to nie wierząc, przez chwilę nie mówił nic. - Posłuchaj, jeśli chcesz wysłuchać wspaniałej opowieści, dlaczego ktoś jest poza dormitorium po ciszy nocnej, idź szukać gdzie indziej. Nie robię nic i nie będę robić nic interesującego przez następny rok, poza chodzeniem i myśleniem. Zadowolony?

Riddle w ciszy oceniał Harry'ego.

— Głównie myślisz?

— Nawet dużo.

— O czym?

— Dlaczego cię to interesuje?

— Cóż, jeśli ktoś poświęca na myślenie tyle czasu, to musi roztrząsać coś interesującego.

— To nie jest interesujące, tak samo jak nasza rozmowa. - Miał nadzieję, że Riddle uzna to za znak, że chce odejść. Odwrócił się, gdy zapadła cisza.

Gdy przeszedł kilka kroków, Riddle ponownie się odezwał.

— Wiesz, ja i moim przyjaciele bylibyśmy bardziej niż zadowoleni, gdybyś dołączył do naszej grupy. Wydaje się, że masz kilka użytecznych umiejętności...

Harry odwrócił się do Riddle'a, marszcząc czoło.

— Nie chce przyłączyć się do twojej idiotycznej grupy. Nie chcę mieć do czynienia z tobą ani z tym, co robisz! Mam ciekawsze rzeczy do zrobienia niż... Ja...

Zamilkł. Riddle wyglądał na zaskoczonego i zaciekawionego reakcją Harry'ego.

— Dlaczego tak mówisz? - zapytał cicho.

Harry nie odpowiedział; zamiast tego odwrócił się i odszedł gniewnie. Nie chciał nawet myśleć o pomyśle przyłączenia się do Riddle'a i jego _przyjaciół_. To nie miało żadnego sensu. A nawet jeśli miało, to nie chciał ubierać tego w słowa. Czysta nienawiść pulsowała w jego żyłach. Zostawił Riddle'a samego, żeby mógł przemyśleć jego słowa. Harry nie miał zamiaru zostać śmierciożercą...


	7. List

Za poprawienie rozdziału dziękuję bardzo **SimplyIsabelleS.**

* * *

Dziękuję za komentarz i za wszelkie wsparcie. Miło mi wiedzieć, że to opowiadanie się podoba. Dzięki temu mam jeszcze większą motywację, żeby tłumaczyć dalej.

Miłego rozdziału!

* * *

— Smith, mogę cię prosić na słówko?

Harry zatrzymał się i odwrócił w stronę Riddle'a. Minęły dwa tygodnie od spotkania Klubu Ślimaka i usilnie starał się unikać Riddle'a. Żałował, że nie wyszedł z Pokoju Wspólnego chwilę wcześniej.

— Przepraszam, ale jestem zajęty – skłamał Harry.

— Och, tym razem nie mam zamiaru kłopotać cię rozmową. Zamiast tego chciałbym prosić cię o przysługę.

— Przysługę? - zapytał powoli.

— Tak. Słuchaj, mam tutaj list i naprawdę zależy mi, żeby został dostarczony, a sam nie mam na to czasu. Wiesz, obowiązki szkolne i inne. Myślałem, że skoro spędzasz tak dużo czasu poza Pokojem Wspólnym, mógłbyś mi z tym pomóc. Co ty na to?

Harry rozpoznał ton w głosie Riddle'a – używał go zawsze, gdy chciał, żeby ktoś robił coś za niego. Był zdezorientowany tą sytuacją. Dobrze wiedział, że Riddle'owi nie brakuje czasu, a już na pewno nie z powodu szkoły. Na większość dnia zaszywał się gdzieś w towarzystwie swoich przyjaciół i nie sądził, że wtedy odrabiają prace domowe. Wszyscy profesorowie narzekali, że Avery, Lestrange i Nott i inni nigdy nie mają zadań. Jednak Riddle za każdym razem miał wszystko odrobione, mimo że spędzał tyle czasu ze śmierciożercami.

Dlaczego więc Riddle prosił kogoś o przysługę? Dokładniej, dlaczego prosił o nią Harry'ego? Równie dobrze któryś z jego sługusów mógłby go wyręczyć. Pozostał tylko jeden powód. Riddle chciał Harry'ego w coś wrobić. Dlatego przyjrzał się dokładnie Riddle'owi.

— Dlaczego akurat ja mam to zrobić?

— Jak powiedziałem, spędzasz dużo czasu poza Pokojem Wspólnym. Nikt cię też tam nie zatrzymuje.

— Nie mam dzisiaj czasu – stwierdził Harry krótko.

— Dlaczego? - zapytał Riddle, maskując ciekawość.

— Ja... - Wtedy wpadł mu do głowy pomysł. Skoro Riddle chciał go w coś robić, powinien się do tego przygotować. Jeśli teraz odmówi, Riddle wymyśli coś gorszego, jakiś inny sposób, żeby się do niego dostać. Będzie też wiedział, że Harry domyślił się, że to podstęp. Jeśli się zgodzi, Riddle stwierdzi, że Harry nie zorientował się, że za tą prośbą stoi coś więcej.

Używając swoich najlepszych umiejętności aktorskich, starał się wyglądać, jakby nie dostrzegł ukrytego podstępu i chociaż raz rozważał bycie dla niego miłym. Spojrzał na list w rękach Riddle'a i westchnął z irytacją, dając do zrozumienie, że nie maja innego wyjścia, tylko się zgodzić.

— Dobrze, dostarczę twój list...

Riddle uśmiechnął się lekko, gdy Harry wyciągnął rękę po przesyłkę.

— Komu go zanieść?

— Chłopakowi, który nazywa się Rubeus Hagrid. Mieszka w chatce na skraju Zakazanego Lasu.

— Co? - zapytał Harry szybko.

— Taka odległość do dla ciebie problem? - Riddle uniósł brwi, źle odczytując zdziwienie Harry'ego. - Sądziłem, że będziesz chciał uniknąć prefektów i nauczycieli... Czyżbym się mylił?

— Nie, ja tylko... - Harry kompletnie zapomniał, że Hagrid jest w Hogwarcie. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że umknął mu ten szczegół. Dlaczego nie pomyślał o tym wcześniej? Po tych wszystkich wydarzeniach, spotkaniu Dumbledore'a, Slughorna i innych osób, Harry przeoczył, że gajowy też tu był.

Riddle wciąż czekał na odpowiedź. Jeśli będzie milczał dłużej, Riddle domyśli się, że coś jest nie w porządku.

— To żaden problem.

Riddle skinął powoli głową, wyraźnie zadowolony, że wszystko poszło po jego myśli. Biorąc list, Harry wyszedł z Pokoju Wspólnego. Było około dziewiątej wieczorem, więc większość uczniów, których widział, kierowała się do swoich dormitoriów. Gdy doszedł do opustoszałego przejścia ukrytego między dwoma gobelinami, wyciągnął pelerynę niewidkę. To dzięki niej mógł bez problemu poruszać się po Hogwarcie.

Po założeniu peleryny wszedł jedno piętro wyżej, do Sali Wejściowej. Gdy zbliżał się do wyjścia zastanawiał się, dlaczego Riddle go o to poprosił. Im dłużej nad tym myślał, tym bardziej był pewny, że to nie musi być podstęp czy zawoalowana propozycja przystąpienia do śmierciożerców. Nie było możliwe, że dzięki temu wsparłby jego organizację i Riddle na pewno sam był na tyle bystry, żeby to wywnioskować. Musiał być więc inny powód.

Wtedy zrozumiał, że Riddle go testuje. Chciał sprawdzić, czy potrafi dotrzeć do chatki niezauważony. Musiał być ciekawy, dlaczego nikt jeszcze nie złapał Harry'ego. Od dnia, kiedy Riddle zagroził, że powie o jego nocnych eskapadach, zawsze brał pelerynę niewidkę ze sobą. Wiedział, że dopóki nikt go nie zobaczy albo nie złapie, nie było sposobu, żeby zmusić go do przebywania ze Ślizgonami. A ta niechęć do Ślizgonów musiała jeszcze bardziej podsycić ciekawość Riddle'a.

Harry otworzył jedno skrzydło wspaniałych, dębowych drzwi i wyślizgnął się z zamku, kierując kroki w stronę chatki Hagrida. Widział zapalone światło w znajomych oknach. Był szczęśliwy, że mógł odwiedzić Hagrida.

Przypomniał sobie pierwszy rok, kiedy pomagali gajowemu z małym smokiem Norbertem i zaraz pomyślał o drugim roku, kiedy tak bardzo chcieli dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o Komnacie Tajemnic. Był jeszcze trzeci rok, kiedy ukrywali się z Hermioną przed swoimi przeszłymi wcieleniami. Na czwartym i piątym roku Harry zawsze odwiedzał Hagrida, gdy miał poważny problem, a na szóstym w tej oto chatce z małą pomocą szczęśliwego eliksiru uzyskał wspomnienie od Slughorna.

Teraz był w połowie drogi, zarówno długo przed jaki i długo po tym jak odwiedził dom przyjaciela pierwszy raz. Co gorsza, teraz dostarczał Hagridowi list od Toma Riddle'a. Od chłopaka, który prawie zrujnował życie i przyszłość Hagrida...

Harry zatrzymał się. Dziwił się dlaczego dopiero teraz o tym pomyślał. Tak właściwie to dlaczego Riddle wysyła Hagridowi list? Riddle powinien wiedzieć, że kontaktowanie się z chłopakiem, którego wrobił, nie było z jego strony mądre. Może sądził, że skoro Harry nie wie o tym wydarzeniu, będzie mógł mu zaufać... Ale Riddle nie ufał nikomu. Wciąż stał w miejscu, próbując rozgryźć, o co chodzi. Naprawdę chciał zrozumieć tę sytuację.

Jeśli Harry naprawdę potrafił czytać w myślach, może Riddle stwierdził, że on wie o wydarzeniu między nim a Hagridem. Równie dobrze mógł o tym usłyszeć od innych uczniów. Bez wątpienia wciąż krążyły o tym plotki. Tak czy inaczej, Riddle prawdopodobnie spodziewał się, że Harry wie o historii, która łączyła się z Komnatą Tajemnic... To znaczyło, że oczekiwał, że Harry będzie zainteresowany dostarczanym listem.

Teraz naprawdę chciał otworzyć kopertę. I nagle zrozumiał. Dokładnie tego chciał od niego Riddle. Ale jeśli nie przeczyta listu, straci szansę, żeby dowiedzieć się, w co pogrywał młody Voldemort. Harry żałował, że się zgodził. W tej chwili stał się boleśnie świadomy, że chłopak zawsze był o krok przed nim. Od początku był na straconej pozycji, mimo, że wiedział o Riddle'u więcej niż on sam wiedział o sobie.

Ale czego mógł oczekiwać? Voldemort nie był głupi. Nawet w wieku siedemnastu lat. Nawet, gdy mierzył się z kimś z przyszłości. Harry zaczynał się czuć naprawdę paskudnie. Musiał otworzyć ten list, nawet jeśli to było celem Riddle'a. Jeśli oprze się pokusie, straci szansę na dowiedzenie się, o co chodzi. Nie wyciągnie wniosków z tej pomyłki...

To nie mógł być podrobiony list, nie miałoby to sensu. Harry, nie myśląc już o niczym, otworzył pośpiesznie kopertę. Rozpoznał schludne pismo Riddle'a i w świetle różdżki zaczął czytać.

_Drogi Hagridzie!_

_Wiem, że prawdopodobnie jesteś zszokowany i osłupiony, że do Ciebie piszę, ale proszę, nie wyrzucaj od razu tego listu. Przynajmniej dopóki nie przeczytasz, co jest w środku. Piszę do Ciebie z najlepszymi intencjami. Mam nadzieję, że zgodzisz się na propozycje, które Ci przedstawię. Nie proszę o zmianę w naszej relacji, którą to ja niewątpliwie zepsułem. Proszę Cię tylko, żebyś na tyle, na ile pozwoli Ci przeszłość, rozważył te opcje dla dobra przyszłości._

_Mówiąc wprost, chciałbym dowiedzieć się więcej o Twoim pochodzeniu. Nie chodzi mi o Twojego ojca, ale o matkę i jej ewidentnie dużą rodzinę. Wiem, że w tej szkole nie ma wielu osób, jeśli w ogóle poza mną i tobą jacyś istnieją, którzy chcieliby dowiedzieć się o Twoich przodkach. Dla mnie jest to interesująca historia, a wiedza dzięki niej zdobyta mogłaby w przyszłości posłużyć dla dobrych celów._

_Nie wiem czy jesteś tego świadomy, ale chciałbym poznać wszystkie rodzaje magicznych stworzeń. Dzięki Twojej wiedzy w tym temacie jesteś idealną osobą do rozmowy na ten temat. Nawet mimo twojego młodego wieku oczywistym jest, że nawiązałeś pewną więź z magicznymi stworzeniami. Przypuszczam, że to dzięki pochodzeniu Twojej matki. Dar taki jak Twój nie powinien pozostać niewykorzystany._

_Jeśli stanowczo nie chcesz rozmawiać ze mną na ten temat, nie będę Cię więcej niepokoił. Jeśli jednak się zgadzasz, dokonałeś bardzo mądrego wyboru. W tym wypadku jak najszybciej powiadom mnie o tym listownie. Nie proszę o więcej niż kilka faktów. Możemy komunikować się przez sowy, jeśli nie chcesz mnie oglądać._

_Przesyłam wyrazy szacunku,_

_Tom Riddle_

Przez dłuższą chwilę, Harry wpatrywał się w pergamin. Gdy tak stał, nie będąc w stanie się poruszyć, prawie nie czuł zimnego wiatru, który dostawał się pod pelerynę niewidkę. Zastanawiał się, co ten list znaczy, roztrząsając go w najmniejszych fragmentach. Stał w jednym miejscu prawie dwie minuty, gdy w końcu doszedł do jednego wniosku. Riddle chciał przejąć władzę nad olbrzymami.

To był tylko początek, ale Harry prawdopodobnie wiedział, co to znaczy. Szybko przeczytał list jeszcze raz, zauważając, że jest bardzo dobrze napisany. Dzięki użyciu odpowiednich warunków, nie ujawnił zbyt wielu informacji o swoich planach względem olbrzymów. Hagrid prawdopodobnie pomyśli, że rodzina jego matki jest zaangażowana w jakieś magiczne badania.

Harry, podobnie jak Riddle, wiedział, że Hagrid jest przyjazną osobą i doszuka się w tym liście tylko pozytywnych motywów. Zastanawiał się, czy gajowy zdaje sobie sprawę, że Riddle jest po prostu zły. Hagrid z łatwością wpadnie w uprzejmą pułapkę Riddle'a, jeśli uwierzy, że starszy chłopak chce mu wynagrodzić przeszłość lub nie boi się potworów, które półolbrzym tak lubi. Hagrid może pomyśleć, że Riddle żałuje tego, co zrobił i chęcią wysłucha, co ma do powiedzenia, ponieważ jego rodzice również nie żyją.

Gdy dostarczy ten list, Riddle z pewnością wykorzysta Hagrida. Będzie udawał, że rozumie problemy gajowego, podobnie jak jego wspomnienie zrobiło to z Ginny. Riddle nie będzie musiał udawać zbyt długo, ponieważ uzyska informacje szybciej, niż mógłby się spodziewać.

Harry przygryzł wargę na myśl, że Hagrid już coś wiedział o olbrzymach. Riddle będzie miał szansę szybko zdobyć władzę... albo nawiązać sojusze z olbrzymami w całym kraju jeszcze zanim ten rok się skończy. Harry nie wiedział zbyt wiele o pierwszej wojnie, ale był świadomy, że magiczne stworzenia odegrały w niej bardzo dużą rolę. Z olbrzymami po swojej stronie, Voldemort będzie o wiele potężniejszy od Ministerstwa. Miał więcej do zaoferowania. Miałby po swojej stronie magiczne stworzenia...

Harry odwrócił się powoli w stronę górującego nad nim zamku. Czuł, jak jego serce bije coraz szybciej gdy wyobraził sobie, że olbrzymy mogły przebywać niedaleko, czekając na szansę zniszczenia szkoły i zabicia wszystkich uczniów. Krew szumiała mu w uszach i zanim się spostrzegł, ruszył w stronę chatki Hagrida. Nie chciał być już dłużej sam wśród tej ciemności.

Wkrótce był już na schodach prowadzących do chatki. Zapukał i usłyszał za drzwiami hałas. Gdy ciężkie kroki Hagrida się zbliżały, przypomniał sobie, że nie powinien teraz używać peleryny niewidki. Szybkim ruchem ściągnął ją z siebie i schował do kieszeni szaty, zanim otworzyły się drzwi, w których ukazał się chłopak z grzywą splątanych włosów.

Hagrid był trochę niższy niż w jego wspomnieniach, ale nadal każdego przewyższał wzrostem. Paciorkowate, ciemne oczy nie były tak wesołe, a bez ogromnej brody zasłaniającej mu pół twarzy wyglądał inaczej, ale Harry wiedział, że to wciąż jest ten sam czarodziej, z którym się zaprzyjaźnił. Podróż w czasie nie mogła tego zmienić.

Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że przygląda się Hagridowi zbyt długo. Prawie poczuł się zawstydzony, ale nie przestraszony, mimo że chłopak przed nim był od niego przynajmniej trzy razy wyższy i siedem razy silniejszy.

— Uhm... przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, Hagr... panie Hagridzie, ale mam dla pana list.

— List?

— Tak. Nie ode mnie, oczywiście. Poproszono mnie, żebym go dostarczył.

Harry wyciągnął kopertę z listem od Riddle'a. Zdołał zakleić kopertę prawie idealnie, zanim poszedł do chatki, więc był pewny, że Hagrid nie zauważy, że została wcześniej otwarta. Po chwili wahania Hagrid wziął ją od Harry'ego.

— Dzięki... Tera znikaj.

Hagrid miał zamiar zamknąć drzwi, gdy Harry przemówił.

— Eee... chciałbym ci powiedzieć, że...

— Że co?

Harry nie miał pojęcia, w jaki sposób powinien to powiedzieć. Postarał się wymyślić coś odpowiedniego w tak krótkim czasie.

— Chciałbym ci powiedzieć, że ja osobiście nie zgadzam się z osobą, która napisała ten list.

— I co z tego?

— Uhm... sądzę, że to nie ma dużego znaczenia... ale powinieneś wiedzieć, że ta osoba lubi grać w różne gierki. Już dzisiaj zostałem przez niego wrobiony... Robi to bez zastanowienia i do końca nie domyślasz się, jak źle się to skończy. Robi to tylko dla siebie, ty nie będziesz miał z tego żadnych korzyści.

— O czym ty gadasz? - zapytał Hagrid, wyglądało an to jednak, że domyślał się, do kogo nawiązuje Harry.

— Po prostu... po prostu nie słuchaj go. Wyjdzie ci to na dobre.

Wpatrywali się w siebie przez chwilę. Harry czuł, że powinien powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale nie miał już pomysłów. Miał nadzieję, że te słowa nie zdradziły, że wie zbyt wiele, ale dzięki nim Hagrid nie pomoże Riddle'owi. Po chwili Hagrid przełamał ciszę.

— Dobra. Branoc.

— Dobranoc – odpowiedział Harry, szybko schodząc ze schodów, żeby pokazać, że odchodzi.

Ciemność, która zapadła, gdy Hagrid zamknął drzwi, przytłoczyła Harry'ego. Założył pelerynę niewidkę i ruszył w stronę zamku. Światła padające przez duże okna prowadziły go bezpiecznie do Hogwartu. Ale jego myśli zajęte były czym innym.

Riddle musiał liczyć na to, że tym listem rozbudzi ciekawość Harry'ego. Udało mu się to, ale nie w ten sposób, na który liczył. Harry nie płonął z ciekawości, dlaczego Riddle wysłał taką zagadkową wiadomość do dzikiego gajowego z niejasną przeszłością. Zamiast tego zastanawiał się, z jakiego powodu Riddle wysłał ten list właśnie teraz. Wydawało mu się, że to jeszcze za wcześnie...

Wiedział, że Riddle nie sprawdza, czy może mu zaufać. Jeśli Harry zaniósł list Hagridowi, nawet jeśli go wcześniej przeczytał, Riddle powinien powstrzymać się od powiedzenia nauczycielom o jego nocnych spacerach. Plan oczywiście był taki, żeby skontrolować, czy Harry'emu można w pewnym stopniu coś powierzyć, nawet jeśli wcześniej miał pewne podejrzenia co do Toma i zobaczyć, czy dostanie się do chatki Hagrida nie będzie dla niego problemem. Harry przeszedł oba te testy... nie wiedział tylko, czy to dobrze.

Był pewny jednego. To był początek największej wojny czarodziejów, z którą kiedykolwiek przyszło się im zmierzyć. Riddle już na tym etapie planował rządzenie olbrzymami i innymi magicznymi stworzeniami. Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że będzie musiał zrobić coś z Voldemortem, zanim będzie za późno. Jeśli miał zamiar go zrozumieć, będzie musiał dostosować się do gierek Riddle'a i z czasem sam zacząć je prowadzić. Nie było miejsca na błędy... a był tylko jeden sposób, żeby się tego nauczyć.

Nie miał pojęcia, co zrobi, ale wiedział, że musi wykorzystać jedyną szansę jaką miał. Ten pomysł go przerażał. Jeśli chciałby go zrealizować, musiałby zbliżyć się do Riddle'a i czekać cierpliwie na właściwy moment. Dopiero wtedy mógłby zniszczyć pewną część Czarnego Pana. To mogło trwać lata, ale było tego warte.

Został z tym sam. Całkowicie i zupełnie sam...

...dopóki nie spotka starszego Dumbledore'a, tworzącego Zakon Feniksa. Nie pocieszyło go to. W końcu Lupin, Syriusz i jego rodzice też tam będą. I cała reszta czarodziejów, których znał.

Wtedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, dlaczego czuł się zestresowany. Nawet jeśli uda mu się przeżyć tak długo, będzie musiał powstrzymywać się od ujawniania niektórych informacji, ponieważ może to zmienić przyszłość. Zmiana dnia, w którym pojawił się w latach czterdziestych to jedno, ale zmienienie dnia, w którym Voldemort przybył do Doliny Godryka i zabił jego rodziców, to poważniejsza sprawa.

Jeśli dożyje do tego czasu, będzie musiał pozwolić umrzeć jego rodzicom, po tym jak znali się przez miesiące albo lata dzięki Zakonowi. Potem Syriusz zostanie zesłany do Azkabanu, a Lupin pozostanie ukryty wśród wilkołaków ze strachu przed byciem niesłusznie oskarżonym o różne zbrodnie. Harry nie wiedział, czy będzie w stanie do tego dopuścić.

Ale znaczyło to również, że może będzie w stanie oszczędzić kilka ludzkich istnień lub uratować świat przed zagładą. Z jakiego innego powodu trafiłby tutaj? Gdy dłużej się nad tym zastanowił, to było dość trafne uzasadnienie dla tej kompletnie pokręconej i zagmatwanej sytuacji. Czekała go długa i kłopotliwa droga, trwająca ponad pięćdziesiąt lat, ale nadal będąca lepszym rozwiązaniem niż śmierć. Z tego, co wiedział, ta wojna... mimo że już namieszał, wciąż miał szansę na naprawienie błędów. Mógł umrzeć, ale przynajmniej zrobi coś, żeby pomóc. Czuł się z tym źle, ale to zignorował.

Musi zbliżyć się do Riddle'a i śmierciożerców. Czuł się przez to trochę nieswojo. Zastanawiał się, jak zniesie ich obecność. Jeśli chciał, żeby jego plan się powiódł, nie będzie mógł trzymać Riddle'a na dystans. Nie chciał o tym myśleć, ale na wypadek, gdyby musiał zostać śmierciożercą, powinien być w tym wiarygodny.

W pewien sposób czuł się jak Snape, mimo, że on nie przeszedł przez to, co Harry. Jednak powinien być tak dobry jak Snape, jeśli nawet nie lepszy. Był jedyną osobą, która tak długo oszukiwała Voldemorta. Jak na tę chwilę, nie wiedział jeszcze, co powinno dla niego znaczyć „być jak Snape", ale w tej sytuacji miało to sens. Dzięki temu poczuł się pewniej.

Był już przy wejściu do Pokoju Wspólnego, gdy przestał myśleć o tym nowym i niezwykłym planie. To nie był odpowiedni moment na rozmyślanie o takich rzeczach. Tylko czas pokaże, w jakim kierunku to wszystko się rozwinie. To był początek nowej przygody i tym razem nie pomoże mu szczęśliwy przypadek. Musiał być przygotowany i samotnie zmierzyć się ze wszystkim, co nadejdzie.


	8. Za przywódcą

Za poprawienie rozdziału dziękuję **SimplyIsabelleS**.

* * *

**T **dziękuję za zwrócenie uwagi na błędy. Naprawdę staram się ich jak najwięcej wyeliminować, jednak nie zawsze mi się to udaje. Mam nadzieję, że w tym rozdziale nie będzie ich tak dużo. Cieszę się, że tłumaczenie Ci się podoba. Bardzo miło przeczytać takie słowa. Nikogo nie uraziłaś. Wytykaj każdy błąd jaki znalazłaś, nawet jeśli napisałabyś komentarz tylko o błędach ;) Nie mam nic przeciwko temu, a nawet jestem wdzięczna, jeśli ktoś wskaże mi błąd. Mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział Ci się spodoba.

Miło mi wiedzieć, że podoba Wam się to tłumaczenie. To dla mnie ma naprawdę duże znaczenie. W końcu kto nie lubi być chwalony za swoją pracę? :) Dziękuję za komentarze i każdą oznakę, że chcecie czytać to tłumaczenie. Pozostaje mi tylko liczyć, że i ten rozdział polubicie. Miłego czytania!

* * *

Harry zaczynał czuć się klaustrofobicznie, gdy kucając pod peleryną niewidką, czytał w świetle różdżki drobny tekst książki. Regały w Dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych były zakurzone i zapchane wieloma starożytnymi tomami, których przeznaczenia jeszcze nie odkrył. Starał się nie robić żadnego hałasu. Nie chciał, żeby bibliotekarz odkrył, że tu jest. Uważał również, żeby światło różdżki nie wydobyło się spod peleryny, przez co zmuszony był kucać w niezbyt wygodnej pozycji, trzymając jednocześnie książkę, różdżkę i poły płaszcza.

W ten sposób czytał na temat oklumencji i legilimencji, a ponieważ posiadanie tych umiejętności było niezgodne z prawem czarodziejów, musiał się tutaj włamać. Robił to już od dwóch tygodni, ale nie wiedział, czy czegokolwiek się nauczył. Teksty były bardzo złożone i nie rozumiał połowy z tego, co czytał. Zakładał, że temat będzie prosty, nie wykraczający poza czytanie w myślach i bronienie własnego umysłu. Niestety, przeliczył się. Czytał mnóstwo o zrozumieniu własnej psychiki, szczegółowe informacje na temat ludzkiej natury i wielu innych dziedzin, o których nigdy nie słyszał.

Starał się nie wywierać na siebie presji. Odepchnął od siebie myśl, że nie zapamiętał nic z tego, co przeczytał i nadal z determinacją przedzierał się przez tekst. Poddał się już przy czytaniu wielu wcześniejszych książek, ale wcale mu to nie pomagało, więc miał zamiar przeczytać obecny tom w całości, mimo że zostało mu dwa tysiące stron. To nie było kolejne zadanie domowe, które mógł odrobić i odejść zadowolony, ponieważ je skończył. Tym razem musiał przyłożyć się do zgłębiania tego tematu. Jeśli popełni choć jeden błąd, starając się przekonać takich ludzi jak Riddle i jego słudzy, że jest tym, za kogo się podaje, nie będzie miał szansy na poprawienie się.

Harry spędzał większość swojego wolnego czasu na czytaniu. Teraz już nie chodził po zamku rozmyślając. Zamiast tego zaszywał się w jakimś samotnym miejscu, czytając książki, które ukradł z tej części biblioteki. Gdy teraz o tym myślał, poszerzanie swojej wiedzy wyjdzie mu na lepsze niż użalanie się nad tym, co się wydarzyło. Nie mógł zmienić przeszłości, ale mógł zrobić dużo dla lepszej przyszłości. Ustępując jedynie pracy domowej, jego samodoskonalenie się zajmowało mnóstwo czasu, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to. Zanim „zaprzyjaźni się" z Riddlem, żeby dowiedzieć się, jakie ma plany, musi nauczyć się legilimencji. Tym samym cieszył się, że nie musi zajmować się oklumencją.

Był zadowolony, że nareszcie miał jakiś cel. Jego radość nie dawała mu dużo, ale przynajmniej nie myślał o ponownym opuszczeniu wojny. To był jedyny powód, dla którego teraz znajdował się tutaj, w tym zamku. Tylko po to żył.

Gdy zobaczył, że dochodzi siódma wieczorem, stwierdził, że powinien juz wracać do Pokoju Wspólnego. Wiedział, że za kilka godzin znów tu wróci, ale musiał utrzymywać pewne pozory przed resztą Ślizgonów. Książkę, którą czytał, włożył do swojej torby. Udał się w stronę wyjścia, po drodze gasząc swoją różdżkę.

Po krótkim czasie był już w Pokoju Wspólnym. Skierował się w stronę dormitorium, nie mając zamiaru czytać w tak zatłoczonym pomieszczeniu, mimo że kilka wolnych stolików było znacznie oddalonych od całego towarzystwa. Był już blisko sypialni, gdy usłyszał, że ktoś go woła. Nadal nie przywykł do swojego nowego nazwiska i zastanawiał się, dlaczego wybrał akurat takie.

Gdy rozejrzał się za tym, kto go wołał, zobaczył śmierciożerców i Riddle'a siedzących razem. Teraz żałował, że w ogóle się obrócił. Avery ponownie go zawołał, więc nie miał innego wyboru tylko do nich podejść.

— Tak? - zapytał.

— Potrzebujemy jeszcze jednego gracza – powiedział Avery, wskazując na stolik z kartami. - Chcesz zagrać?

— Yyym... - zawahał się Harry, zastanawiając się, jak się wykręcić. - Nie, dzięki, ale tylko zepsuję wam grę. Nawet nie wiem, o co w tym chodzi.

— Możemy cię nauczyć – powiedział Riddle, zaskakując Harry'ego. - To nie takie trudne.

— Nie wiem, naprawdę nie jestem...

— Dawaj, będzie fajnie – przerwał mu Nott.

— Muszę zrobić zadanie – skłamał.

— To może poczekać – stwierdził Avery, wskazując na wolne miejsce obok siebie.

Harry spojrzał na piętnaście albo więcej osób, patrzących się na niego wyczekująco.

— Cóż...

— Na razie możesz tylko patrzeć jak gramy, skoro sam jeszcze nie umiesz – zaproponował Riddle, ponownie zaskakując Harry'ego.

— Pewnie – powiedział Harry. Stwierdził, że to będzie prostsze niż wymyślanie kolejnych wymówek. - Przyjrzę się przez chwilę...

Śmierciożercy uśmiechnęli się, gdy usiadł między nimi na fotelu. Nie planował zbliżyć się do nich tak szybko, ale chyba nie miał wyboru. Przyglądał się, jak przygotowują się do gry, zastanawiając się nad sposobem ucieczki.

— Wygląda na to, że nie mam wyboru, znów muszę grać samotnie – powiedział Riddle cicho. - Ale to raczej nie zmniejszy moich szans.

Śmierciożercy roześmiali się i rzucili kilka komentarzy. Lestrange przetasował nową talię kart i rozdał każdemu po dwie.

— Wytłumaczę ci na czym to polega, dobrze? - zasugerował Nott.

— Nie, dzięki, ale sam to rozpracuję – zapewnił Harry, chcąc posłuchać rozmów, które będą prowadzone podczas gry.

— Przygotuj się – powiedział Nott i uśmiechnął się, gdy zobaczył, co ma w kartach.

— W takim razie na lewo od Lestrange'a – poinstruował Riddle.

— Dlaczego zawsze na lewo? - zapytał Mulciber.

— Zaczynanie na prawo jest dla mugoli i szlam – powiedział Dołohow, jakby to był oczywisty fakt. - Mają te mugolskie zegary i zasady, które mówią, że chodzenie na prawo jest lepsze.

Nott się zaśmiał.

— Nie powinniśmy pozwolić mugolom dyktować nam zasad.

— Nie pozwalamy – powiedział Avery. - Tym razem my dokonaliśmy wyboru.

— To jak różnica pomiędzy Pokątną a Nokturnem? - zapytał żartobliwie Nott.

— Można tak powiedzieć – odpowiedział Avery, zajęty swoimi kartami.

Harry nie wiedział ani nie interesował się, dlaczego kierunek rozdawania był taki ważny. Wciąż obserwował jak karty były rzucane i podnoszone ze stolika. Gdy podniósł wzrok na Riddle'a, ten przyglądał się swoim poddanym, prawdopodobnie starając się rozszyfrować, czy mają dobre karty. Ponownie skupił uwagę na grze na wypadek, gdyby miał do niej dołączyć.

— Dobra, co macie? - zapytał Avery, kończąc partię. - My mamy siedem ghuli.

— My mamy garbusa, trzy centaury i nic więcej dobrego – powiedział Dołohow, który był w drużynie z Mulciberem.

— Tylko sześć elfów i trzy gobliny. - Lestrange odłożył swoje karty w geście przegranej.

— Mamy cztery trolle, olbrzyma i osiem gnomów. To musi nam przynieść szczęście – powiedział Nott, sugerując, że wygra.

Reszta śmierciożerców pochwaliła się swoim wynikiem, kończąc na Riddle'u.

— Mam osiem olbrzymów, cztery trolle i armię ghuli.

Wyglądało na to, że wygrał, ponieważ pozostali, zrezygnowani, rzucili kraty na stolik i narzekali na swoją złą passę.

— Mogłem nie oddawać tylu ghuli... - wymamrotał Avery, tasując karty do kolejnej partii.

Kolejne dwie partie również zakończyły się zwycięstwem Riddle'a. Harry zastanawiał się, czy śmierciożercy nie dają mu forów.

— Chcesz teraz zagrać? - Lestrange zwrócił się do Harry'ego przed rozpoczęciem czwartej partii.

— Nie, dzięki - powtórzył. - Może za jakiś czas.

Lestrange nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego, ale po spojrzeniu w swoje karty starał się nawiązać rozmowę z Harrym.

— Jakim cudem możesz nie znać tej gry? Myślałem, że każdy czarodziej ją zna.

Harry zauważył, że większość osób przy stoliku się im przysłuchuje. Gdy zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią zauważył, że Nott podgląda, jakie karty ma Lestrange. Zastanawiał się, czy Lestrange chciał przez to powiedzieć, że jako czarodziej powinien umieć w to grać. Przyszło mu do głowy, że może ta gra jest uczona w czystokrwistych rodzinach i powiedział pierwsze, co wymyślił.

— Słyszałem o niej wcześniej, ale nigdy nie miałem ochoty się jej nauczyć. Są ważniejsze rzeczy do zrobienia.

Lestrange wyglądał na usatysfakcjonowanego tą odpowiedzią i odwrócił wzrok od Harry'ego, żeby ponownie spojrzeć na swoje karty. Chłopak włączył się na chwilę do gry, ale Harry nie cieszył się z tego. Wiedział, że nadejdzie więcej pytań.

— W takim razie co robiłeś przez większość czasu?

— Emm... czytałem.

Harry zobaczył, że Riddle przyjrzał się uważnie jednemu z graczy zanim rzucił kilka kart na stolik. Wyglądało na to, że analizował każdy szczegół ich zachowania, jednak Harry nie miał czasu, żeby się nad tym zastanowić, ponieważ Lestrange nadal zadawał pytania.

— O czym czytasz?

— Głównie o tym, czego nie mogę nauczyć się na lekcjach.

Zauważył, że teraz wszyscy śmierciożercy podnieśli głowy znad swoich kart i przyglądali się mu jakby dostali jakiś sygnał, którego on nie zauważył.

— Na jakie tematy czytasz? - naciskał Lestrange.

— Zależy – odpowiedział krótko.

Lestrange wyglądał, jakby chciał dowiedzieć się więcej, ale w tej chwili skończyła się partia i jego uwaga została odwrócona. Harry myślał o legilimencji, o której czytał i wtedy doszedł wpadł na pewne rozwiązanie zagadki dobrej passy Toma. Czy Riddle pomagał sobie podczas gry legilimencją? Harry przypomniał sobie, Riddle naciskał, żeby zagrał. Teraz cieszył się, że odmówił.

— Powiedz mi, Smith, co sądzisz o czarnej magii? - zapytał niespodziewanie Riddle. Harry spojrzał na niego, zauważając, że teraz, gdy rozmowa zeszła na interesujący go temat, będzie chciał kontrolować jej przebieg. – Zauważyłem, że jesteś dobry w Obronie przed Czarną Magią.

Harry w porę przypomniał sobie, że nie powinien dzielić się swoją prawdziwą opinią na ten temat. Stwierdził, że teraz jest dobry moment, żeby zacząć wprowadzać swój plan w życie i dać do zrozumienia, że może być zainteresowany czarną magią. Spiął się cały na tą myśl. Teraz był najlepsza szansa, żeby stać się jednym z nich, nawet jeśli tak naprawdę nigdy tego nie chciał.

— Obrona jest dość ciekawym przedmiotem – Harry zmusił się do powiedzenia tego. - Ale nie tak bardzo jak sama czarna magia.

Harry zauważył, że śmierciożercy uśmiechnęli się z aprobatą. Byli zadowoleni, że nie był przeciwko dziedzinie magii, którą oni bez wątpienia zgłębiali. Nie rozwinął się w swojej odpowiedzi, ale nie chciał też powiedzieć za dużo.

— Wyjaśnij, co tak bardzo interesuje cię w Obronie?

— Obrona jest łatwym przedmiotem, jeśli wiesz więcej o czarnej magii. - Harry czuł, że ktoś inny wypowiada te słowa za niego. - Nie wspominając o tym, że to przekonuje nauczycieli o twojej niewinności.

Nawet Riddle uśmiechnął się na tą odpowiedź.

— Jak opisałbyś różnicę pomiędzy czarną magią a uczeniem się jak się przed nią obronić?

Harry zamilkł na chwilę, starając się wyglądać, jakby się namyślał. Jednak tak naprawdę panikował. Skąd mógł wiedzieć co to za różnica? Nigdy dobrowolnie nie uczył się czarnej magii. Dzięki Zakonowi Feniksa pewniej walczył przeciwko śmierciożercom, ale od tej pory nie miał styczności z czarną magią.

Czarna magia nigdy go nie interesowała, nawet wtedy, gdy jego opiekunowie sugerowali używanie jej. W żadnym wypadku nawet tego nie rozważył. Teraz żałował, że tak się ograniczył.

Starał się przypomnieć coś z sześciu lat nauki Obrony. Tylko to mu zostało.

— Sądzę, że główna różnica pomiędzy czarną magią a obroną przed nią – nie wspominając o oczywistej części – to sposób, w jaki możemy ich użyć. Jeśli ktoś używa czarnej magii i jest w tym dobry, może bez problemu opanować inne dziedziny magii. Jednak kiedy się z nią walczy, to jak jakby chciało się zabić potwora, któremu w miejsce odciętej głowy wyrasta kolejna, tylko jeszcze trudniejsza do pokonania... Im większe starania włoży się w pokonanie czarnej magii, tym bardziej będzie to niemożliwe. Sądzę również, że można w nieskończoność powiększać swoją czarnomagiczną moc...

Czuł się jak kiepska kopia Hermiony. Przeinaczył wszystko, co kiedyś usłyszał tak, żeby pasowało do tej sytuacji. Miał nadzieję, że wkrótce nie będzie musiał już używać czyichś słów i historii, kiedy juz nauczy się odpowiadać na pytania, które na pewno szybko się nie skończą. Jednak wyglądało na to, że przekonał Riddle'a i śmierciożerców. Poczuł ogromną ulgę. Tego wieczoru nie zadawali mu już więcej pytań, gdyż wciąż przegrywali ze swoim przywódcą.

— Wystarczy kart na dzisiaj – powiedział Riddle po pewnym czasie. Harry miał nadzieję, że to znaczy, że będzie w końcu mógł zostać sam i zacząć czytać.

— To znaczy, że mamy... ehm... - Avery spojrzał na Harry'ego, nie kończąc swojego pytania. Harry zastanawiał się, czy to był znak, że powinien ich opuścić.

Riddle zignorował komentarz Avery'ego i odwrócił się do Harry'ego.

— Chcesz nam towarzyszyć? Spotkamy się z kilkoma moimi przyjaciółmi, ale już poza Pokojem Wspólnym.

Harry spojrzał na Riddle'a, wiedząc, że ten ma na myśli innych śmierciożerców i praktykowanie czarnej magii. Miał zamiar zapytać Riddle'a, co chce przez to powiedzieć. Wiedział, że nie powinien zdradzić się ze swoją wiedzą. Jednak gdy przyjrzał się chłopakowi, zrozumiał, że ten miał świadomość, że Harry dobrze wie, co robią poza Pokojem Wspólnym.

Zastanawiał się, czy przyswoił już coś z tego, co czytał o legilimencji. Wątpił w to. Stwierdził, że poza tym, że chce zobaczyć, jak Harry zareaguje na czarną magię, Riddle nie miał żadnych ukrytych motywów, więc nie zastanawiał się długo nad odpowiedzią.

— Pewnie, z chęcią – powiedział Harry. - Gdzie zazwyczaj się spotykacie?

— W lochach – odpowiedział Riddle, wstając i uśmiechając się lekko. śmierciożercy podążyli za nim bez wahania. Harry nie był w ogóle zaskoczony, że spotykają się w najniższej części zamku. Jedynie zastanawiał się, czy będą tylko rozmawiać o teorii, czy może będą się pojedynkować. Był tak zajęty rozmyślaniem na ten temat, że nie zwrócił uwagi na to, co na niego będzie tam czekać.

Gdy Harry szedł obok Riddle do najniższej części zamku, słyszał, jak śmierciożercy z niezwykłym spokojem rozmawiają o tym, co będą niedługo robić. Słuchając tego, prawie uznał to za właściwe, ale jako przeciwnik czarnej magii wiedział, że zawsze będzie czuł się brudny podczas jej używania.

Zbyt dużo wycierpiał żeby uważać to za akceptowalne. Licząc każdy krok podczas drogi w nieznane miejsce miał nadzieję, że przynajmniej przez kilka spotkań będzie mógł się tylko przyglądać. Liczył na to, że w jakiś sposób uda mu sie ukryć fakt, że nie wie nic o czarnej magii. Wyglądało na to, że to będzie pierwszy test czy uda mu się zrobić z powodzeniem to, co zaplanował.


	9. Czarna magia

Weszli do czegoś, co wyglądało jak schowek, ale gdy Harry przyjrzał się lepiej pudłom i skrzyniom ustawionym pod czymś, co przypominało ścianę, ujrzał za nimi długi, czarny, lśniący stół, wokół którego ustawione były krzesła. Riddle i jego przyjaciele znaleźli całkiem odpowiednie miejsce na swoje spotkania. Było na tyle dobrze schowane i oddalone od głównej części zamku, że istniało małe prawdopodobieństwo, że ktoś niepowołany je odnajdzie... Jednak było trochę za małe, żeby cokolwiek w nim ćwiczyć, prawda? To spostrzeżenie uspokoiło Harry'ego. Miał nadzieję, że ograniczą się tylko do rozmowy o czarnej magii. Wtedy zauważył, że Śmierciożercy, którzy szli za nim wcale nie zajęli miejsc przy stole, tylko przeszli przez jedne z trzech drzwi w głębi pomieszczenia.

Poczuł, jak przerażenie wraca, ale zmusił się do podążenia za nimi. W następnym pomieszczeniu było jeszcze więcej krzeseł. Tak naprawdę były tam tylko krzesła, skierowane w stronę gładkiej tafli szkła, która przedzielała pomieszczenie. Druga część pokoju była jeszcze większa. Tam – jak Harry się spodziewał – będą się pojedynkować i ćwiczyć czarną magię. Czuł, jak jego żołądek skręca się ze strachu, ale starał się zachować względny spokój.

Gdy wszyscy Śmierciożercy byli już obecni, zapadła cisza. Wszyscy patrzyli na Riddle'a, który stał po drugiej stronie szyby. Gdy zauważył, że Riddle zatrzymał się naprzeciw niego, jego dłoń automatycznie zacisnęła się w pięść. Głos chłopaka jak zawsze był spokojny i cichy.

Śmierciożercy z najwyższą uwagą wsłuchiwali się w każde jego słowo. Harry czuł się jak w koszmarze lub jakby był świadkiem dziwnej wizji, która nie miała prawa należeć do niego. Starał się jakoś z tego wydostać, ale jego przerażenie jedynie wzrosło. Z całą mocą zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że to jednak dzieje się naprawdę.

— Zanim zaczniemy dzisiejsze spotkanie, chciałbym przybliżyć naturę czarnej magii, która musi być przedstawiona nowemu członkowi. – Riddle podszedł trochę bliżej, spokojnie zastanawiając się, jak odpowiednio dobrać słowa.

— Każdy może dużo zyskać dzięki takiej wiedzy, jednak istnieją dwie główne reguły, które wszyscy musicie zapamiętać. Po pierwsze, powinniście łączyć i przeplatać czarną magię z taką, którą uważa się za jasną. Dzięki temu będziecie mogli uzyskać pełnię swojej mocy. Co prowadzi nas do drugiej reguły. Upewnijcie się, że nikt nie złapie was na używaniu tylko i wyłącznie czarnej magii. Ciągłe rzucanie czarnomagicznych zaklęć nie poprawi waszej reputacji. Jasna magia używana do złych celów często jest pomijana i niedoceniana. Jednak dzięki świadomości wszystkich aspektów obu rodzajów magii zyskujemy dodatkową przewagę. Co nie znaczy, że jasna magia jest lepszym wyborem. Chcę zwrócić waszą uwagę na to, że powinniście zmienić swój pogląd na to, do jakich celów może być użyta moc, której nauczymy się tutaj lub podczas lekcji.

Riddle odwrócił się od zasłuchanych Śmierciożerców, najwidoczniej skończywszy swoją przemowę. Harry był zaciekawiony, dlaczego Riddle twierdził, że linia między dobrem a złem była tak cienka. Z tego, co wiedział, gdy przychodziło do czarnej magii, łatwo było stwierdzić, co jest moralne, a co nie. Zastanawiał się, co Riddle miał przez to na myśli i czekał, aż rozwinie ten temat. Jednak chłopak najwyraźniej nie zamierzał kontynuować.

— Jestem pewien, że ten temat możecie rozważyć w innym momencie, więc nie widzę powodu, żeby przedłużać...

Harry zastanawiał się, co tego dnia będą ćwiczyć Śmierciożercy. Był tak rozproszony, że nie usłyszał, gdy Riddle coś do niego powiedział.

— Smith, to chyba najwyższy czas, żeby sprawdzić twoje zadatki do czarnej magii.

Harry poderwał głowę, zastanawiając się czy dobrze usłyszał. Jednak gdy zauważył, że wszyscy Śmierciożercy się w niego wpatrują, a Riddle powiedział Nottowi, żeby wszedł do pokoju pojedynków wiedział, że wcale się nie przesłyszał. Wstał, nie mając innego wyboru, i poszedł za Nottem. Śmierciożercy obserwowali ich przez szybę. Zmusił się, by spojrzeć na Riddle'a, który nie przejął się nerwowością Harry'ego. Jednak tamten nie mógł wiedzieć, dlaczego Harry był tak przerażony.

— Jak sądzę, Zaklęcia Niewybaczalne są opanowane – stwierdził Riddle beznamiętnie. Gdy Harry zrozumiał, co będzie musiał zrobić, poczuł się słabo z paniki. - Nie widzę potrzeby, żeby zacząć z czymś lżejszym. Oczywiście, Klątwa Zabijająca nie wchodzi w grę.

Nott wyglądał na niewzruszonego, najwyraźniej już przyzwyczajony. Ale, co dla Harry'ego było niezwykłe, reszta Śmierciożerców wyglądała na tak samo spokojnych, gdy im się przyglądali. Nie odpowiedział, więc Nott zadał pytanie.

— Kto będzie je rzucał?

— Jonathan, oczywiście – oświadczył Riddle. - To byłoby zbyt okrutne z naszej strony, gdyby juz dzisiaj musiał cierpieć.

Żołądek Harry'ego ścisnął się z nerwów. Nie wiedział, jak rzucać Zaklęcia Niewybaczalne i nie sądził, że nauczyć się tego od ręki. Zastanawiał się, jak Nott mógł być tak opanowany. Wyglądał, jakby przygotowywał się na to, co nadejdzie, ale Harry nie znał nikogo, kto na wspomnienie o praktykowaniu Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych byłby tak zimnokrwisty. Cieszył się, że przynajmniej Avada Kedavra nie będzie używana. Jednak pozostawały dwie klątwy, których nigdy nie umiał i nie próbował rzucać...

— Cruciatus nie jest łatwą klątwą, ale jestem pewien, że po krótkim treningu się jej nauczysz– pouczył Riddle Harry'ego, jakby chciał go zapewnić, że zostaną tu tak długo aż nie użyje tej klątwy poprawnie. - Nie sądzę, że będziesz miał jakiekolwiek trudności... w końcu cały czas jesteś rozjuszony.

Riddle odwrócił się, pozwalając Harry'emu przez chwilę zastanowić się nad jego słowami. Potem przeszedł do najbardziej odległego kąta w pokoju.

— Możesz rzucić zaklęcie, gdy będziesz gotowy – powiedział Riddle spokojnie. - Zakładam, że znasz inkantację?

— Tak – odpowiedział Harry, czując, jakby nie używał swojego głosu od wieków. Odwrócił się twarzą do Notta. Śmierciożercy ciągle obserwowali ich w ciszy. Różdżka Notta była schowana; on sam dumnie stał przed Harrym. Harry widział w tej sytuacji ironię. On, Gryfon, stał tutaj, przygotowując się do rzucenia klątwy na nieuzbrojonego, odważnego Ślizgona. Ale tak naprawdę, czy on nadal był Gryfonem?

Wspomnienia o hogwarckich domach przypomniały Harry'emu Teodora Notta, bezczelnego syna chłopaka, który obecnie stał przed nim. Teodor nie był znany w szkole ze znęcania się nad innymi uczniami; był raczej samotnikiem. Jako gorliwy Ślizgon, brał udział w wielu wydarzeniach, którymi Harry pogardzał, ale nie wzbudzało to jego nienawiści na tyle, żeby mógł rzucić Cruciatusa na jego przyszłego ojca. Teodor, w porównaniu z innymi, był całkiem niewinny.

To doprowadziło Harry'ego do zastanowienia się nad przyszłością Notta. Chłopak, który znajdował się przed nim, wprawdzie wyglądał na niewinnego, ale sam fakt, że dobrowolnie przyjmie Cruciatusa, wskazywał na jego związek z czarną magią. Prawdopodobnie był tak samo skrzywiony jak reszta Śmierciożerców. Harry wiedział o jego przyszłości tylko tyle, że nie zostanie osadzony w Azkabanie po upadku Voldemorta i będzie obecny podczas jego odrodzenia. Pamiętał go także z bitwy w Departamencie Tajemnic, ponieważ został oszołomiony przez Hermionę.

W tej chwili odtwarzał każdą bitwę, w której brał udział i zastanawiał się, dlaczego to wszystko skończyło się tak źle. Harry ścisnął mocniej wycelowaną w Notta różdżkę. Nie zrobił tego dlatego, że go nienawidził. Zrobił to, ponieważ nienawidził siebie.

Nie mógł być wściekły na tego Śmierciożercę tak, jakby chciał. Nie znał go jeszcze zbyt dobrze. Jeśli byłby kimś podobnym do Bellatrix, zrobiłby to bez wahania. Albo jeszcze lepiej, gdyby był Riddlem we własnej osobie... Och, jak bardzo chciałby, żeby to Riddle stał przed nim, bezbronny, gdy on przygotowywałby się do rzucenia na niego klątwy. Harry ponownie poczuł gniew. Pulsował w jego żyłach i wypełniał mu umysł. Jego dłonie zacisnęły się w jeszcze ciaśniejsze pięści. Ten chłopak, pewnego dnia, będzie odpowiedzialny za te wszystkie śmierci... Riddle jak nikt inny zasługiwał na cierpienie od klątwy, którą zdążył nauczyć już tak wielu...

Harry poderwał różdżkę w ułamku sekundy, bez zastanowienia celując nią w Notta. W swoim gniewie widział przed sobą tylko Riddle'a. Milisekundy zajęło mu wypowiedzenie inkantacji, gdy Nott zamknął oczy.

— CRUCIO!

Patrzył, jak chłopak przed nim upada i krzyczy, oślepiony bólem, wijąc i skręcając się u jego stóp. Poczuł jak jego wargi wykrzywiają się w małym uśmiechu, gdy przyglądał się cierpieniu chłopaka ubranego w ślizgońskie szaty. Klątwa przywołała wspomnienia; szczęśliwe i okropne wspomnienia o ludziach, których znał tak długo, gdy był jeszcze niewinny. O ludziach, którzy nie powinni umrzeć tak młodo...

Chłopak na podłodze odwrócił twarz w jego stronę i pierwszy raz, odkąd zobaczył ciało uderzające o podłogę, Harry oprzytomniał i zakończył klątwę. Był całkowicie zdezorientowany, gdy zobaczył, że to Nott na niego patrzy. Był pewny, że to Riddle cierpi od jego klątwy. Zamrugał kilka razy, jego uśmiech już dawno zniknął. W pomieszczeniu zapadła nienaturalna cisza. Harry nie czuł żadnych emocji, gdy jego zmrożony umysł procesował to, co właśnie zrobił.

— Imponujące, Smith. – Głos Riddle'a dobiegał z daleka. Harry patrzył, jak Nott podnosi się i, unikając czyjegokolwiek wzroku, czyści swoje szaty. - Utrzymałeś klątwę przez piętnaście sekund... Używałeś jej już kiedyś?

Harry oderwał wzrok od Notta i spojrzał na Riddle'a. Słyszał, że kilku Śmierciożerców szepta z aprobatą o tym, co zrobił.

— Co? - zapytał Harry, zdezorientowany.

— Cruciatus, rzucałeś go już wcześniej? - powtórzył Riddle.

— Tak... - odpowiedział Harry, ledwie wiedząc, co mówi. - Tak, raz.

Wyglądało na to, że Riddle wyciągnął jakieś wnioski z jego słów, ale nie miał siły, żeby się teraz nad tym zastanawiać. Zaczynał odczuwać mdłości. Riddle też chyba to zauważył, ponieważ zapytał:

— Potrzebujesz przerwy?

— Tak... - zdołał powiedzieć Harry. - Ehm... łazienka...

Nikt go nie zatrzymywał, gdy udał się do wyjścia. Byli pod zbytnim wrażeniem sukcesu Harry'ego i nie przejmowali się, że nie chce tego z nimi świętować. Wiedzieli, że za jakiś czas wróci.

Harry szybko doszedł do schodów, zdesperowany, żeby wydostać się z tych ciemnych lochów. Zdziwił się, gdy zobaczył, że na zewnątrz jest już ciemno, ale nie wahał się, gdy dotarł do najbliższej łazienki. Na szczęście była pusta. Podbiegł do umywalki i gdy dotknął zimnego marmuru, zwymiotował głośno. Szybko odkręcił kran, gdy dotarł do niego nieprzyjemny zapach. Kiedy z tym skończył, otworzył oczy i przyjrzał się swojemu odbiciu. Poczuł, że zaraz znów zwymiotuje.

Przed chwilą torturował chłopaka, którego ledwo co znał. Wiedział, co to znaczy być torturowanym Cruciatusem i nagle poczuł się jak potwór, gdy zrozumiał, że to samo zrobił niewinnej osobie. Nie dopuszczał do siebie tej myśli; nie potrafił pojąć, że Nott nie czuł tego samego, co on i wielu innych. Longbottomowie... Harry nie mógł o tym teraz myśleć.

Mógł rzucić Cruciatusa tylko dlatego, że myślał o tym, co Voldemort zrobił wielu niewinnym czarodziejom. Ale czy teraz był on od niego lepszy? Czuł się złamany, rozbity. To było jeszcze gorsze od Bitwy... nie mógł zmusić się, żeby teraz o tym myśleć. Nie mógł. Czuł, że jego dłonie się trzęsą, gdy zaciskał je na krawędziach zlewu. Oczy miał zamknięte, ponieważ, gdy tylko je otwierał, widział odbicie zielonych oczu, przypominające mu o wszystkich, którzy cierpieli przez błędy Chłopca, Który Przeżył...

Nie wiedział jak sobie poradzi z nową falą przerażenia, które opanowywało jego ciało. Był pewien, że dzisiaj już nie wróci do Śmierciożerców. Nie mógł przez to przejść, jeśli za każdym razem będzie tak bardzo cierpiał. Wspomnienia o jego przyjaciołach nawiedzały go nawet w tym świecie... Harry zacisnął dłonie w pięści, gdy poczuł, że palące łzy wydostają się zza jego zaciśniętych powiek.

Minęły prawie dwa tygodnie od pierwszego spotkania Śmierciożerców, w którym uczestniczył Harry. Lekcje, które nastąpiły po torturowaniu Notta był mniej stresujące, ale nadal był zmuszony do uczenia się gałęzi magii, której szczerze nienawidził. Co więcej, nie robił żadnych postępów w legilimencji. Wiedział, że Riddle nie zapyta go już bezpośrednio o te umiejętności, jak zrobił to ostatnim razem. Ale dręczyła go myśl, że w końcu nadejdzie dzień, w którym Riddle, żartując, zada mu pytanie o myśli któregoś ze Śmierciożerców, a on nie będzie potrafił odpowiedzieć. Ostatnią rzeczą, której potrzebował, był Riddle, ponownie rozmyślający o jego historii.

Z upływem czasu Harry miał coraz więcej wątpliwości, czy kiedykolwiek nauczy się legilimencji. Był okropny w oklumencji, ale to było spowodowane jego niechęcią do Snape'a, która z resztą była odwzajemniona. Ale w takim razie jego nienawiść do Riddle'a powinna mu pomóc z legilimencją. Harry czuł, że wszystko, co na ten temat czytał, zaraz ulatywało z jego pamięci. Dopiero gdy myślał o przyszłości, mógł zmusić się do czytania ksiąg. Nie mógł po prostu się poddać...

Pewnego dnia, Harry siedział w bibliotece, odrabiając zadania, ale to nie brak motywacji odciągał go od nauki. Riddle i Śmierciożercy siedzieli wokół niego, cicho rozmawiając i żartując między sobą. Gdy pochylał się nad książką, miał przerażające uczucie, że Riddle obserwuje każdy jego ruch. Z lekkim poirytowaniem bębniąc palcami o strony starej księgi, unikał wzroku Śmierciożerców... Po dobrych dziesięciu minutach, gdy czuł się obserwowany, zdecydował się zamknąć księgę i podnieść wzrok.

Riddle rzeczywiście się na niego gapił. Nie odwrócił wzroku nawet wtedy, gdy Harry wstał; on zrobił to samo.

— Zastanawiałem się czy mógłby z tobą porozmawiać, Jonathanie?

— Pewnie – odpowiedział Harry obojętnie, nie interesując się, co to oznacza. Skierował się w stronę wyjścia z biblioteki, a Riddle poszedł za nim. Gdy wyszli na korytarz, Harry odwrócił się do niego. Jego głos wciąż był wyprany z jakichkolwiek emocji, ale nie chciał tego zmieniać. - O czym chcesz rozmawiać?

— Zastanawiałem się czy mogę o coś spytać – zaczął Riddle – ale najpierw powinniśmy pójść w bardziej ustronne miejsce.

Harry przez chwilę wpatrywał się w Riddle'a. Wyższy chłopak zaprowadził go do pustej klasy zanim zdążył zaprotestować. Mimo wszystko jestem w końcu tylko jego poddanym – pomyślał obojętnie. Pomieszczenie, do którego weszli było ponure i zaniedbane, ale Harry myślał tylko o tym, co Riddle miał mu do powiedzenia.

— Więc, o co chodzi? - naciskał Harry.

Riddle, opierający się o jedną z ławek, oceniał go uważnie.

— Po prostu zastanawiałem się, co mógłbyś mi powiedzieć o swoich rodzicach – oświadczył lekkim tonem.

Harry zmierzył go w ciszy wzrokiem.

— Rozumiem, jeśli nie będziesz chciał dzielić się ze mną takimi informacjami – wyjaśnił szybko. - Ale mam wrażenie, że to pozwoli mi lepiej cię poznać. W końcu jesteśmy podobni pod tym względem, oboje nie mamy rodziców... Mógłbyś zacząć na przykład od powiedzenia mi jak oni zginęli?

Harry nie zastanawiał się długo nad słowami Riddle'a – był pewny, że to kolejny test. Od dwóch tygodni miał przeczucie, że Riddle chciał go w jakiś sposób rozpracować i teraz miał tego potwierdzenie. To rodziło wiele pytań. Powinien przyjąć to wyzwanie i dać znać, że jest na tyle inteligentny, że będzie mógł to kontynuować, tak jak robił to Riddle? Był pewien, że nie ma innej opcji poza zgodą, odmowa mogła przynieść nieprzyjemne konsekwencje. W takim razie, jak dużo powinien powiedzieć? Chciał trzymać się blisko prawdy, bo kłamstwa mogły sprawić w późniejszym czasie problemy, lecz cała prawda nie wchodziła w grę...

– Zostali zamordowani – zaczął ostrożnie – przez człowieka, którego chcę zabić.

Riddle przez dłużą chwilę patrzył na Harry'ego, który odwzajemnił to spojrzenie. Ta odpowiedź zdezorientowała Riddle'a albo potwierdziła jego wcześniejsze domysły. Harry nie był w stanie powiedzieć, co jest prawdopodobniejsze. Riddle długo stał w ciszy, myśląc nad odpowiedzią, która zrodziła tyle możliwości i jako kolejne zaskoczenie Harry zadał mu pytanie, obserwując jego reakcję.

— A co z twoimi rodzicami?

Riddle mrugnął kilka razy na wspomnienie o swoich rodzicach.

— Moja matka zmarła przy porodzie. O ojcu nic nie wiem...

Riddle wypowiedział słowo ,,ojciec" z wyraźną goryczą w głosie. Zrobił to zbyt wolno i delikatnie, żeby nie miało żadnego znaczenia. Harry wiedział jednak, że do tego czasu ojciec Riddle'a był już dawno martwy; dzięki swojemu synowi. Pierścień na jego palcu to potwierdzał. Harry był rozbawiony myślą, że Czarny Pan nawet jako młodzieniec popełniał takie pomyłki.

— Tylko tyle chciałem wiedzieć – powiedział Riddle, podnosząc się ze stolika. - Chyba, że ty masz jakieś pytania?

Odwrócił się twarzą do Harry'ego. Bez wątpienia było to retoryczne pytanie.

— Nie... żadnych.

Riddle kiwnął głową.

— Spotkanie jest o dziewiątej.

— Dobrze... dzięki.

Usłyszawszy to, Riddle wyszedł bez słowa.


	10. Nie będę opowiadać kłamstw

Dziękuję bardzo za poprawienie tego rozdziału nieocenionej **SimplyIsabelleS**.

* * *

Miłego rozdziału!

* * *

— Więc skąd wiesz o Imperusie? - zapytał Riddle z ciekawością.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech zimnego, listopadowego powietrza, żeby dać sobie czas na wymyślenie kłamstwa i uspokoić szybko bijące serce – z gniewu lub nerwów, nie wiedział dokładnie dlaczego. Prawdopodobnie z powodu obu tych emocji. Każdego dnia musiał mierzyć się z niekończącymi się pytaniami i jak najszybciej odpowiadać delikatnym kłamstwem. Nigdy nie odpowiadał bez namysłu... Musiał być ciągle czujny.

— Czytałem o tej klątwie – odpowiedział wprost. Riddle wyglądał zaskoczonego tą krótką odpowiedzią, więc Harry dodał szybko: - Bardzo zagłębiłem się w ten temat.

— Jednak nawet mimo to rzucenie poprawnego Imperiusa za pierwszym razem jest imponujące. Poradziłeś sobie z tym nawet lepiej niż z Cruciatusem...

Harry nie był zaskoczony, gdy udało mu się rzucić wspomnianą klątwę; używał jej wielokrotnie gdy włamali się do Gringotta w poszukiwaniu czary Hufflepuff. Rzucenie tego zaklęcia nie spowodowało u niego takiego załamania jak przy Cruciatusie – nie było do niego nawet blisko. Błoga nieświadomość, którą czuje się podczas Imperiusa może być dużą ulgą, ale równie dobrze może sprowadzić niebezpieczeństwo.

— Chyba, że nie rzucałeś jej pierwszy raz? - zaproponował Riddle tonem sugerującym, że chciał dopasować tę sytuację do jakieś błędnej teorii.

— Nie, to był pierwszy raz – skłamał gładko Harry.

— A oparcie się Imperiusowi?

— To też nie zdarzyło się wcześniej – skłamał ponownie. Zmusił się do śmiechu. - Nie sądzisz chyba, że wcześniej miałem do tego okazję?

Riddle nie odpowiedział na ostatnie pytanie. Harry szybko spojrzał na wyższego chłopaka, żeby upewnić się, że ten nie myśli nad którymś ze szczegółów zbyt poważnie, ale szybko przypomniał sobie, że Riddle nigdy nie pokazuje emocji.

— Jak nauczyłeś się Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych?

— Jak ty, dzięki czytaniu – wyjaśnił Riddle. - Jednak ja i moi przyjaciele nie używaliśmy ich aż do szóstego roku.

Z tej odpowiedzi Harry wywnioskował, że Riddle nie chciał ich uczyć klątw, dopóki nie opanują innych, łatwiejszych części czarnej magii. Bez wątpienia dłuższy czas zajęło mu ich przygotowanie... a przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję. Zastanawiał się, kiedy Riddle nauczył się rzucać Zaklęcia Niewybaczalne, jednak nie rozwodził się nad tą myślą. Chciał rozmawiać.

— Ale inni dobrze sobie radzą z tym, czego ich uczysz – powiedział. - Są tym o wiele bardziej zainteresowani niż szkołą.

Riddle uśmiechnął się lekko.

— To, czego uczymy się w szkole, jest dalekie od naszych zainteresowań – wspominałem o tym wiele razy. Nawet ci, którzy na lekcjach nie popisują się wiedzą, gdzie indziej mogą pokazać swoje zdumiewające talenty... Lubię o tym myśleć jak o korepetycjach. Wydobywam wszystko, co najlepsze z moich przyjaciół i pozwalam im błyszczeć w tych dziedzinach czarnej magii, w których czują się najlepiej, nawet jeśli potrafią robić tylko to.

Riddle często mówił w ten sposób. Z lekką dumą wyjaśniał wszystko z najmniejszymi szczegółami. Harry zastanawiał się czy czuje się ważny, gdy ma szansę opowiedzieć o każdym, nawet małym osiągnięciu podczas budowania armii. Prawdopodobnie dlatego przez kilka ostatnich tygodni tak uporczywie powracał do tego tematu w ich rozmowach. Prawie każdego dnia mógł z nim o tym rozmawiać przez ponad godzinę, nieważne, czy byli z nimi śmierciożercy, czy nie. Na początku Harry myślał, że Riddle chce wydobyć z niego więcej informacji, ale potem zdał sobie sprawę, że czerpał przyjemność z mówienia o sobie i śmierciożercach.

— Co chcesz przez to osiągnąć? - zapytał ostrożnie Harry, starając się nie zabrzmieć wścibsko. – Pytam, ponieważ gdy większość z nich skończy szkołę, będzie wiedziała więcej o czarnej magii niż ktokolwiek, kogo spotkają.

Przez chwilę Riddle rozważał to pytanie, co sprawiło, że Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, dlaczego w ogóle je zadał. Dobrze wiedział, co się stanie… Może po prostu chciał usłyszeć te słowa wypowiadane przez Riddle'a, żeby przywołać się do porządku. Gdy zastanawiał nad tym, kim śmierciożercy staną się w przyszłości, czasami łapał się na myśli, że tak naprawdę byli bardziej niewinni niż mógłby przypuszczać.

— Nie sądzę, żebym miał później jakąś korzyść z ich umiejętności – skłamał Riddle. – Ale przynajmniej mogę czuć satysfakcję, że dzięki moim naukom świat powoli staje się potężniejszy.

— A co inni zrobią z wiedzą, którą im przekażesz?

— Mogę nauczać kolejnych ludzi, albo pisać książki w tej dziedzinie, albo bardziej zagłębić się w magię – kto wie. – Ale Harry dobrze wiedział, jak Riddle planuje w przyszłości wykorzystać swoich przyjaciół, a nawet wrogów takich jak Hagrid. Po krótkiej ciszy Riddle zapytał: - Co ty planujesz zrobić z swoją wiedzą, Jonathanie?

— Ehm… jeszcze nie wiem – powiedział zgodnie z prawdą Harry. Wcześniej nie zastanawiał się nad tą kwestią. Nie chciał być pełnoprawnym śmierciożercą. To było dla niego za dużo, żeby nawet o tym myśleć, więc rozmowa na ten temat jak na razie była niemożliwa… Jednak skoro się nad tym zastanowił, do głowy przyszła mu odpowiedź. – Czarna magia jest bardzo interesująca… może będę rozwijać te umiejętności nawet, gdy skończę szkołę…

Riddle wyglądał na zaskoczonego tymi słowami. Gdy Harry na niego spojrzał, zobaczył jakby cień triumfu w jego oczach, ale już chwilę później twarz chłopaka nie wyrażała żadnych emocji.

— Sądzę, że byłby to dla ciebie dobry wybór – powiedział delikatnie Riddle. – Masz potencjał i w mocy, i w umiejętnościach…

Zastanawiał się, dlaczego czarna magia przychodzi mu tak naturalnie. Jednak szybko odepchnął tę myśl, czując wstręt do samego siebie. Nie był_ dobry _w czarnej magii; umiał jedynie to, czego nauczył go Riddle… Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że jest obserwowany. Riddle przyglądał mu się, oceniając jego reakcję. Harry starał się nie okazywać żadnych emocji, a już szczególnie nie chciał spojrzeć mu w oczy.

— Jednak wydaje mi się, że nadal jest coś, co ci się w tym nie podoba – stwierdził cicho Riddle.

— Nie – powiedział Harry szybko, nie wiedząc, co ma powiedzieć na tak bezpośrednie określenie jego odczuć. – Jestem… eee… zaskoczony, że jest tutaj tyle ludzi, którzy się tego uczą… w podziemiu. Można by sądzić, że szkoła powinna tego nauczać.

Riddle uśmiechnął się na jego ostatnie słowa. Wyglądało na to, że uznał, iż to „brak czarnej magii w Hogwarcie" tak nie podoba się Harry'emu. _Prawdę mówiąc _– pomyślał Harry – _w tej chwili jest jej w Hogwarcie zdecydowanie za dużo._

— Wierzę, że pewnego dnia będzie nauczana w Hogwarcie - stwierdził spokojnie Riddle. – Jest wiele czarodziejskich szkół – na przykład Durmstrang, najbardziej znany – które już od dawna przekazują starożytną wiedzę na temat czarnej magii, która jest oczywiście najpotężniejszą gałęzią magii, którą zna świat… Hogwart jest zwyczajnie zbyt dumny, zbyt zdeterminowany, żeby odpuścić swoją moralność i przyznać, że boją się takiej mocy.

— Zgadzam się – powiedział bez przekonania Harry, chcąc odwieść Riddle'a od podejrzewania czegokolwiek. Zastanawiał się, czy chłopak już planował zostać nauczycielem w Hogwarcie…

— Słabi od zawsze boją się czarnej magii, boją się potęgi, która może być osiągnięta dzięki naprawdę wspaniałym jej dziedzinom. Ci, którym brakuje prawdziwej siły woli zakazują wszystkiego, co jest warte nauki, łudząc się, że nazwanie czegoś „złym" powstrzyma inteligentne i ambitne osoby przed poszukiwaniami… Jednak nadal wierzę, że czarodziejski świat w końcu uzna prawdziwą potęgę.

— Tak – powiedział Harry ostrożnie, nie mając pojęcia, jak na to odpowiedzieć. – Nie będzie to trwało długo, zanim wszyscy uznają czarną magię za lepszy wybór.

Czuł, jakby to nie on wypowiadał te słowa, ale ostatnimi czasy przywykł do tego uczucia.

Riddle nie wyglądał na zadowolonego tą bezwartościową odpowiedzią. Bez wątpienia często miał do czynienia z niezrozumieniem i osobami, które nie miały żadnej opinii w ważnych sprawach. Śmierciożercy dobrze radzili sobie z czarną magią, ale wiedział, że zazwyczaj nie mają pojęcia, o czym mówi Riddle. Sam Harry był oszołomiony i przerażony tym, jak każdego jego słowo miało swoje odniesienie w przyszłości…

Podczas ciszy, która zapadła, Riddle sięgnął do kieszeni. W pierwszym odruchu Harry był pewny, że chce wyjąć różdżkę i już miał się obronić, gdy zauważył, że dziedzic Slytherina wyjmuje tylko paczkę czarodziejskich papierosów. Harry rozpoznał schludne opakowanie. Przez chwilę nie robił nic, starając się uspokoić swoje szybko bijące serce.

Riddle wyciągnął jednego papierosa i wyciągnął paczkę w stronę Harry'ego.

— Chcesz?

— Erm… - zawahał się Harry. – Nie, ja nie…

— Praktycznie wszyscy uczniowie, którzy mają więcej niż piętnaście lat palą – przerwał mu Riddle z cieniem uśmiechu na twarzy. – I nie zgadzam się z zakazem, który na nie nałożono. Weź jednego.

Harry spojrzał na Riddle i stwierdził, że to byłoby to nienaturalne, gdyby teraz się nie zgodził. Mimo że papierosy w mugolskim świecie były zakazane, to w czarodziejskim świecie nie przywiązywano do tego zbyt dużej wagi. Patrzono na nie raczej sceptycznym okiem, ale był pewny, że Riddle miał rację, mówiąc, że w szkole paliło dużo uczniów.

— Dzięki… - Wyciągnął pojedynczego papierosa.

Harry włożył papierosa do ust zaraz po Riddle'u, który po chwili zapalił je oba. Harry obserwował jak Riddle się rozluźniał, gdy wydmuchiwał dym, po czym zamknął oczy, powoli zaciągając się ponownie. Harry wcześniej próbował palić kilka razy, jednak nie zdążył się uzależnić. Powodem była Hermiona, która tego nie pochwalała, prawdopodobnie dzięki temu, co jej rodzice dentyści jej przekazali. Mimo to Harry nie mógł oprzeć się jednemu papierosowi, szczególnie po tylu stresujących sytuacjach. Lubił ten smak i zapach, pomimo faktu, że przypominały mu niezbyt szczęśliwe czasy. Palenie go uspokajało. Było rozwiązaniem dla wielu problemów, z którymi musiał się ciągle mierzyć…

Riddle ponownie przyglądał się twarzy Harry'ego, ale po chwili zwrócił wzrok do na widok nad jego głową. Harry nienawidził, gdy musiał patrzeć na Riddle'a zbyt długo. Nie mógł powstrzymać fali wspomnień, które nieustannie pojawiały się, gdy tylko go zobaczył. Za każdym razem, gdy miał koszmary, pojawiał się w nich czarnowłosy chłopak. Starał się to zablokować, wmawiając sobie, że ten Riddle nie zrobił tego, co Voldemort, którego spotkał jako dwunastolatek… Nagle ucieszył się, że nie odmówił papierosa.

Po chwili ciszy Harry zdecydował się kontynuować rozmowę.

— Więc, Riddle, powiedz mi…

— Mów mi Tom – poprawił go.

— Dobrze… - To nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy Riddle prosił, żeby mówić mu po imieniu, ale Harry nadal używał jego nazwiska. W jego rozumieniu nie był tak blisko z Riddlem, żeby nazywać go Tomem. - Co chcesz robić po skończeniu Hogwartu?

Riddle, zajęty swoim papierosem, chwilę rozważał to pytanie.

— Przypuszczam, że zacznę prowadzić badania, tak jak robi to wiele innych czarodziejów. Dopóki nie znajdę interesującej mnie pracy, nadal będę poszerzał moją wiedzę. I tutaj pojawia się pomysł nauczania, który zawsze mnie pociągał.

Ostatnie słowa Riddle'a zaskoczyły Harry'ego. Nie spodziewał się, że będzie mówił tak swobodnie o przekazywaniu starożytnej wiedzy, o zatruwaniu nią umysłów młodych czarodziejów i czarownic. Prawdopodobnie Riddle uważał, że Harry się tym nie przejmuje. To mógł być całkiem niewinny pomysł, gdyby nie fakt, że stojący przed nim chłopak stanie się najmroczniejszym czarnoksiężnikiem w historii…

— Chcesz uczyć w Hogwarcie? – dopytywał się Harry.

— Jeśli będę miał odpowiednie kwalifikacje. W takim przypadku, prawdopodobnie tak.

Harry ponownie zaciągnął się papierosem, chcąc, żeby Riddle rozwinął wypowiedź. Dobrze wiedział, że Riddle'owi nie uda się zdobyć posady nauczyciela Obrony przed Czarną Magią. Potem zacznie pracować u Borgina i Burkesa, gdzie zabije Hepzibah Smith za pomocą jej własnej skrzatki. Fakt, że zna każdy następny krok Riddle'a, przerażał go. Miał idealny wgląd w jego przyszłość…

— Wszystko jednak może się zmienić. Chciałbym zacząć uczyć zaraz po ukończeniu Hogwartu. Albo kilka lat później. Taka sytuacja nigdy nie zostanie zaplanowana. Jest nieskończenie wiele możliwości, które można jeszcze wykorzystać.

— Tak, nikt nie może…

Dzwon ogłaszający koniec wolnego czasu, przerwał jego słowa.

— Nie możemy się ociągać – powiedział Riddle. – Jeszcze nigdy nie spóźniłem się na zajęcia z Dumbledore'em. Choć wiem, że nie lubi rozdawać szlabanów.

Harry wahał się tylko przez sekundę, podnosząc swoją torbę. Poczuł ukłucie irytacji. Riddle zdążył przejść tylko kawałek, zanim Harry zaczął za nim iść.

— Transmutacja… - wymamrotał.

Podczas gdy szli, Riddle musiał ponownie mu się przyglądać, ponieważ po chwili zadał pytanie.

— Nie lubisz transmutacji? Nie wydaje mi się, żeby źle ci z nią szło. Raczej radzisz sobie całkiem dobrze…

— Nie, nie mam nic przeciwko lekcjom…

Nie dokończył. Riddle najwidoczniej dopatrzył się czegoś w wyrazie jego twarzy.

— Nie lubisz Dumbledore'a?

— Eee… nie, ja tylko….

Ale Riddle wziął to za odpowiedź twierdzącą i odwrócił wzrok od Harry'ego. Wyglądał na zamyślonego.

— Wiele ludzi wydaje się lubić Dumbledore'a, jednak ja mam do niego pewne zastrzeżenia…

Harry już wiedział, co to znaczy. Dumbledore jak nikt, poza Harrym, mógł przejrzeć prawdziwe zamiary Riddle'a. Profesor transmutacji był jedyną osobą, której Voldemort zawsze będzie się bał. Gdy zapadła cisza, Harry miał nadzieję, że w zamian za brak jego reakcji na to stwierdzenie Riddle nie będzie chciał uzyskać od niego opinii na ten temat.

— Dumbledore wydaje się być tajemniczą osobą – powiedział cicho Harry.

— Na jakiej podstawie tak sądzisz?

Nie był pewny czy powinien odpowiadać na to pytanie, ale wspomnienia o Dumbledorze nadal wywoływały w nim uczucie nienawiści. Swój gniew mógł wyrazić mówiąc coś, cokolwiek.

— Nikt dokładnie nie zna jego przeszłości. Dumbledore nigdy nie opowie całości, nieważne, o czym mówi. Zawsze część zatrzyma dla siebie… Myślę, że jest oszustem.

Dotarli do szkoły, gdzie korytarze zapełnione były uczniami. Riddle albo nie miał już żadnych pytań, albo nie chciał rozmawiać przy tylu świadkach. Do sali, gdzie mieli transmutację, dotarli w ciszy. Harry ani razu nie spojrzał na Riddle'a.

Harry zajął miejsce i nie był zdziwiony, gdy Riddle usiadł obok niego. Kilku śmierciożerców, którzy również weszli do klasy, przez chwilę rozmawiało ze swoim przywódcą.

Nienawidził transmutacji. Czasami kusiło go, żeby poprosić o zmianę tego przedmiotu na inny. Powstrzymywała go świadomość, że to mogłoby się wydać podejrzane. Nie radził sobie na tyle źle z transmutację, więc proszenie o to teraz byłoby dziwne.

Dumbledore poprosił o spokój. Harry rozproszony był odpędzaniem wspomnień, które pojawiły się na widok profesora. Starał się na niego nie patrzeć. Prawdopodobnie wyglądał, jakby w ogóle nie uważał, ale nie przejmował się tym.

Harry szybko przemienił kameleona w parę butów i był lekko zaskoczony, że wykonał tak dobrą pracę. Przestał uważać, dopóki nie zauważył, że wszyscy już skończyli swoje zadania. Dumbledore przechadzał się między stolikami, chwaląc i zwracając uwagę na to, co można poprawić. Z każdym krokiem profesora gniew Harry'ego narastał – do chwili, gdy Dumbledore zatrzymał się przy jego stoliku.

— Ach, miło mi widzieć, że oboje tak dobrze sobie poradziliście – powiedział, uśmiechając się do niezbyt zainteresowanych chłopaków. Riddle wymusił uśmiech w odpowiedzi. Profesor zaczął chwalić prace, zwracając uwagę na doskonałe detale. Jednak nie zwracał na to uwagi, dopóki nie usłyszał, że Dumbledore wypowiada jego fałszywe imię.

— Chociaż muszę stwierdzić, że zawsze wydajesz się być czymś rozproszony, Jonathanie – zauważył. – Jeśli chodzi o praktykę, jesteś w niej naprawdę dobry, ale z teorią i faktami już nie radzisz sobie tak dobrze… Jest coś, o czym chcesz porozmawiać? Jeśli tak, drzwi mojego gabinetu są dla ciebie zawsze otwarte.

— Nie, wszystko w porządku, profesorze – odpowiedział Harry.

Dumbledore przyglądał mu się jeszcze przez chwilę. Harry czuł, że paznokcie wbijają mu się we wnętrze dłoni, gdy zacisnął je w pięści. Starał się pozbyć gniewu, żeby profesor nie mógł go dostrzec. Jednak w niczym to nie pomogło, nawet, gdy Dumbledore ruszył do kolejnego stolika.

— Bardzo dobrze…

Harry był zaskoczony, że mógł odczuwać taką złość na swojego starego dyrektora, nawet, gdy ten był poza jego wzrokiem. Jego serce wydawało się być zatrute nienawiścią, która wyzwalała ogarniający go szybko gniew.

Nagle głos Riddle'a przerwał jego rozmyślania.

— „Nie będę opowiadać kłamstw", o co chodzi?

Harry odwrócił się w stronę Riddle, dziwiąc się, że ten powiedział akurat to zdanie, które tak dobrze wryło mu się w pamięć. Jednak zanim miał szansę zrozumieć, jak to się mogło stać, chłopak chwycił jego zaciśniętą w pięść prawą dłoń i podniósł ją wyżej, chcąc przyjrzeć się bliżej białym bliznom wrytym głęboko w skórę na grzbiecie dłoni.

Odniósł wrażenie, że czas się zatrzymał. Harry czuł, jakby był wodą, którą pokryły fale od miejsca, gdzie Riddle chwycił jego rękę. Dziwne uczucie powoli rozprzestrzeniało się wzdłuż jego ramienia, z czasem nabierając na sile. Jeśli pomyślałby, co mogłoby się stać, gdy Riddle go dotknie, spodziewałby się oślepiającego bólu, którego tak często doświadczał w ciągu ostatnich lat. Spodziewałby się mocy Voldemorta, która prześladuje go nawet w tym czasie. Na pewno nie spodziewałby się tego dziwnego uczucia…

Harry wyrwał swoją dłoń z uścisku, wpatrując się w Riddle'a z szokiem. Chłopak wydawał się być tak samo zdezorientowany jak on. _To dziwne –_ pomyślał Harry _– widzieć na jego twarzy jakąkolwiek emocję._

Przyglądali się sobie przez dłuższy czas. Jednak Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że minęła zaledwie sekunda. Żaden z uczniów nie zauważył niczego niezwykłego, mimo że on ledwo mógł pojąć to, co się stało.

Po chwili rozległ się dźwięk bijącego dzwona, który obwieszczał przerwę. Harry wstał szybko, ciesząc się, że miał powód, żeby unikać spojrzenia Riddle'a. Spakował książki i z pośpiechem opuścił klasę, zostawiając Toma stojącego bez ruchu przy stoliku, zagubionego tak samo, jak Chłopiec, który przeżył.


	11. Skupienie i rozwaga

Za poprawienie rozdziału dziękuję nieocenionej **SimplyIsabelleS**.

* * *

Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze. Miłego czytania!

Krótka uwaga: pogrubioną czcionką zapisana jest wężomowa.

* * *

Jak dla Harry'ego, grudzień nastał zdecydowanie zbyt szybko, przynosząc ze sobą mroźne i ciemne dni. Cienka warstwa śniegu pokrywała hogwarckie błonia. Każda pochodnia i kominek w zamku zostały zapalone, jednak było to niewielkie pocieszenie. Bez wątpienia ta zima nie zapowiadała się przyjemnie.

Harry siedział w Pokoju Wspólnym, kończąc czytać skradziony z biblioteki starożytny wolumin o legilimencji. Robił nawet postępy, ale, choć nie chciał tego przyznać, nie tak duże jak w czarnej magii. Nienawidził każdej minuty spędzonej z śmierciożercami na tych lekcjach… Jednak wiedział, że wszystko, czego się nauczył, ostatecznie zostanie użyte w dobrym celu. Tylko dzięki tej myśli mógł spać spokojniej…

Mimo że zbliżała się noc, niewielu uczniów przebywało w Pokoju Wspólnym. Większość z nich była na błoniach, ciesząc się śniegiem dopóki jeszcze im się to nie znudziło. Przez dłuższy czas Harry czytał w spokoju, lecz nagle usłyszał, że ktoś siada w fotelu naprzeciwko. Podniósł wzrok i zobaczył Toma, który właśnie położył szklane naczynie na stoliku pomiędzy nimi.

Na widok naczynia Harry przypomniał sobie o pracy domowej z transmutacji, którą powinni robić. Dumbledore połączył uczniów w pary, dzięki czemu mogli ćwiczyć umiejętności, które w żadnym stopniu go nie interesowały. Był niesamowicie poirytowany faktem, że musiał pracować właśnie z Riddle'em, nieważne, co dzięki temu mógłby zyskać.

Dumbledore chyba nie zauważył, że w ostatnim czasie Harry i Tom raczej się unikali. Chyba, że nauczyciel transmutacji jednak to dostrzegł i z ciekawości albo złośliwości chciał podrażnić obu chłopców… Tak czy inaczej, Harry musiał zaakceptować, że Dumbledore prywatnie nie miał nic przeciwko niemu. Ten Dumbledore nie był tym samym, którego niezbyt dobrze znał ze swoich czasów.

— Witaj, Jonathanie – przywitał się po chwili Riddle. Jego ton sugerował, że wyparł to, co stało się pomiędzy nimi kilka tygodni temu. Harry starał się zrobić to samo, ale było to dla niego trudniejsze.

— Witaj, Tom… - odpowiedział. Ustawienie mebli w tej części pomieszczeniu pomagało Riddle'owi trzymać do niego dystans. Dzięki temu nie musiał pokazywać, z jaką determinacją stara się utrzymać jak największy dystans od niego. Ślizgonom nie podobało się, gdy ich przestrzeń osobista była naruszana, więc takich miejsc w Pokoju Wspólnym było więcej.

— Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko, żebyśmy zaczęli teraz nasze zadanie domowe? – spytał Riddle, nie patrząc na Harry'ego.

— Nie, nie mam nic przeciwko – odpowiedział. Nie powiedział nic więcej i był zadowolony, że Tom nie kontynuował tej rozmowy. Siedzieli w ciszy, gdy Riddle analizował zwierzę, które mieli transmutować. Harry nie mógł zobaczyć nad czym pracują, ponieważ szklane naczynie było zasłonięte materiałem. Ostrożnie obserwował Toma, gdy ten uśmiechnął się lekko na widok tego, co znajdowało się w naczyniu. Bez wątpienia cieszył się z tego zadania…

I wówczas uderzyła go nagła myśl. Czy był gejem? W ciągu ostatnich tygodni Harry unikał zadawania sobie tego pytania, zamiast tego wmawiając sobie, że przecież podobała mu się i Cho, i Ginny… Ale, tak czy tak, w końcu będzie się musiał z nim zmierzyć. Jednego był pewien. Chociaż starał się temu zaprzeczyć, wiedział, że na tej lekcji transmutacji poczuł coś więcej poza pociągiem do Toma. To było niespotykane, żeby zwykły gest wywołał tak silną reakcję. To nie był tylko Tom, to było coś więcej – musiało być…

Harry przyjrzał się Riddle'owi dokładniej. Bez wątpienia był przystojny – przy dokładnej inspekcji jeszcze łatwiej było to dostrzec. Tak jak Harry miał czarne włosy, chociaż znacznie bardziej zadbane. Jego oczy miały w sobie coś mrocznego, co zdradzało części jego osobowości i intencji o wiele więcej niż ktokolwiek mógłby przyznać… Policzki nie były jeszcze tak zapadnięte jak wtedy, gdy opuści Hogwart i zacznie pracę u Borgina i Burkesa, jednak były już inne niż te, które widział u szesnastoletniego Toma. Każda część twarzy Riddle'a była idealnie uformowana, od jego prostego nosa do wspaniałej choć bladej cery, a kończąc na jego kształtnych, pełnych ustach…

Harry odwrócił wzrok. To był Voldemort. Lord Voldemort. Ten chłopak do tej pory zamordował już troje ludzi i wkrótce zamorduje kolejną osobę, Hepzibah Smith. Riddle był główną przyczyną każdej okropnej rzeczy, która wydarzyła się w życiu Harry'ego. Zacznie dwie czarodziejskie wojny i zabije niewyobrażalną liczbę niewinnych osób. Będzie najpotężniejszym mrocznym czarodziejem w historii. Nie było nawet cienia możliwości, że lubi Riddle'a! Harry zacisnął powieki z irytacją.

Głos Toma przerwał myśli Harry'ego.

— **Opowiedz mi o swojej przeszłości…**

Harry, słysząc te słowa, poczuł ukłucie niepokoju i rozdrażnienia.

— **Powiedziałem ci już wszystko**_ – _powiedział Harry, otwierając oczy. – **Nie mam nic więcej do dodania.**

Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że Riddle przygląda mu się pustym wzrokiem… a jeśli się nie mylił, Tom wyglądał na trochę zdezorientowanego. To zdziwiło Harry'ego. I wtedy spojrzał na to, co Riddle trzymał w dłoniach. Zwierzę ze szklanego naczynia. Wąż.

Wąż wślizgnął się z uścisku długich, cienkich palców Toma i, jakby chcąc wyjaśnić tę sytuację, wysyczał cicho:

— **Dwójka, która mówi językiem węży… Już jeden byłby zaskoczeniem… To zaszczyt.**

Dwójka chłopaków przyglądała się sobie jeszcze długo po tym, jak wąż skończył syczeć. Harry czuł, jakby jego umysł się zaciął, nie mógł sformułować myśli. Czuł jedynie jak zalewają go fale przerażenia. Po chwili Tom przełamał ciszę.

— **Mówisz tym?**

Harry nie wiedział, co na to odpowiedzieć. Po kilku sekundach zdali sobie sprawę, że do Pokoju Wspólnego zaczęli wracać całkowicie przemoczeni, ale zadowoleni śmierciożercy. Siedli dookoła Harry'ego i Toma, nie zauważając napięcia między nimi. Avery usiadł obok Harry'ego.

— Nie _uwierzyłbyś,_ jak łatwo jest przestraszyć szlamę eksplodującą śnieżką – zagadnął Avery, uśmiechając się z dziecięcą radością do reszty śmierciożerców. – Jedną z nich udało się nam nawet rozbić okno w zamku, więc musieliśmy uciekać… Hej, Jonathan, gdzie idziesz?

Harry wstał, zadowolony, że dzięki tej sytuacji może uciec od zaciekawionych spojrzeń, które nadal rzucał mu Tom.

— Właśnie sobie przypomniałem, że zostawiłem niedorobione zadanie domowe w bibliotece… - skłamał Harry, podnosząc torbę i pośpiesznie odchodząc od grupy.

— Co? Weź przestań, zadanie może poczekać. Muszę ci opowiedzieć, co przydarzyło się Lindzie Anthony!

Jednak Harry nie odpowiedział, kierując się w stronę wyjścia z Pokoju Wspólnego.

* * *

Grudzień mijał zbyt szybko. Harry zdał sobie z tego sprawę, gdy Slughorn spytał swoich podopiecznych, kto zostaje na święta w Hogwarcie. Okazało się, że wszyscy śmierciożercy wyjeżdżają do swoich rodzin. Wiedział, że mimo tego nie będzie mógł odpocząć od ciągłego poczucia lęku. Jeszcze zanim skończył się semestr widział, że Tom chce mu zadać mnóstwo pytań – zaczynając od jego umiejętności wężomowy.

Harry nie miał na to odpowiedzi. Minęło kilka tygodni, ale nadal nie mógł wymyślić nawet jednego wiarygodnego kłamstwa. Nie mógł przez to spać po nocach, zamartwiając się tą niezrozumiałą dla niego sytuacją. Tom na pewno przejrzał setki książek na temat potomków Salazara Slytherina, a Harry z pewnością nie znajdował się w żadnej z nich. Nawet jeśli Tom przez krótką chwilę rozważał możliwość, że są braćmi, nikt nigdy nie wspomniał o tym, że Meropa miała jeszcze jednego syna, więc nie mógł wymyślić żadnego kłamstwa pod ten temat.

Pozostało mu tylko jedno wyjście. Musiał czekać, aż Tom sam znajdzie pasującą mu odpowiedź. To on miał we krwi dar odkrywania prawdy, więc Harry musiał pozostawić swój los w rękach spostrzegawczego Czarnego Pana. Nie był z tego zadowolony. Popełnił okropny błąd, zdradzając się z umiejętnością wężomowy. Nawet jeśli było to nieświadome. Tom i tak już był ciekawy, co stało się na transmutacji. Obawiał się, że to był błąd, którego będzie żałował przez długi czas.

W dniu, gdy Hogwart Express miał zabrać większość uczniów do domu, Harry czuł przerażenie. Szybko pożegnał się ze śmierciożercami i udał się przez opustoszałą szkołę do biblioteki, żeby douczyć się jeszcze legilimencji. Nie chciał myśleć o chwili, gdy będzie musiał wrócić do Pokoju Wspólnego. Chciał tylko poczytać i przez chwilę zapomnieć o wszystkim innym.

Na szczęście, poprawiał się w legilimencji. Chociaż były to małe postępy, sądził, że w ciągu dwóch miesięcy będzie mógł czytać w myślach większości uczniów – z wyłączeniem oklumentów. Nie był pewny, czy dzień, w którym Riddle ponownie zapyta się o jego legilimencję nadejdzie szybko, ale chciał być przygotowany. Skoro nie mógł nic zrobić z sytuacją wężomowy i z dziwnym uczuciem, gdy Riddle go dotknął, musiał być przygotowany przynajmniej na to.

Jednak w tym czasie Harry miał wątpliwości co do wielu rzeczy. Wiedział, że jeśli namiesza z pytaniami, na które nie ma odpowiedzi, nie będzie _mógł_ po prostu uciec od każdej rzeczy wiążącej się z wojnami w przyszłości… ale w głębi duszy był pewny, że nie zrobiłby tego. Nie teraz. Nadal chciał udawać śmierciożercę. Dzięki temu będzie mógł obserwować i zrozumieć wojnę, o której tak niejasno opowiadali członkowie Zakonu Feniksa. Tym razem chciał wszystko naprawić, zmienić część świata…

Nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że czasami chciał po prostu uciec od tej sytuacji, schować się i być zadowolonym ze spokojnego bytu. Jego całe życie obracało się wokół wojny, więc chyba zasługiwał na małą przerwę? Ale nie, jednak nie była mu ona dana. Nie teraz. Musiał zakończyć to, do czego został przygotowany… Z taką ilością czasu przed sobą, z szansą na dobre przygotowanie walczących z Voldemortem nie mógł się wycofać. Jeśli będzie musiał, ponownie odda swoje życie. Nie było innego wyboru…

Na zewnątrz było już ciemno, gdy Harry w końcu pogodził się z myślą, że kiedyś będzie musiał wrócić do Pokoju Wspólnego. Za kilka minut biblioteka zostanie zamknięta, więc wstał i, wciąż przykryty peleryną niewidką, spakował wszystkie książki do torby. Wyszedł z biblioteki i skierował się do lochów. Miał nadzieję, że Tom będzie czymś zajęty, więc będzie mógł pójść prosto do dormitorium.

Wyglądało na to, że gdy Harry wszedł do Pokoju Wspólnego, nie było w nim żadnych uczniów. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że większość Ślizgonów pochodzi z bogatych, czystokrwistych rodzin, gdzie rodzicie byli tak ambitni jak ich dzieci. Nie dziwiło więc, że większość z nich zdecydowało się wrócić do rozpieszczających ich matek i ojców. Mimo że wiedział, dlaczego Pokój Wspólny był pusty, nie polepszało mu to nastroju.

Zobaczył Riddle'a, jedyną osobę, która była obecna, siedzącego w fotelu, gdzie zazwyczaj gromadzili się śmierciożercy. Czytał książkę i chyba nie zauważył, że Harry wszedł do środka. Bez wahania przeszedł przez Pokój. Tom na dźwięk jego kroków podniósł głowę.

— Witaj, Jonathanie – powiedział. – Zastanawiałem się, kiedy wrócisz…

Wrócił do czytania książki, więc Harry stwierdził, że Riddle nie będzie miał mu za złe, jeśli nie będzie chciał z nim spędzić czasu.

— Cześć – odpowiedział Harry. – Erm, idę do dormitorium. Nie masz nic przeciwko?

— Nie – stwierdził, nadal czytając. – Przyzwyczaiłem się do spędzania przerwy świątecznej samotnie. Nie przeszkadza mi to.

— Dobrze – powiedział Harry, spodziewając się tego. – Więc, jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebował…

Odwrócił się od wciąż czytającego Riddle'a i udał się do dormitorium. Było już po dziewiątej wieczorem i Harry wątpił, że Tom skończy przed jedenastą, a wtedy Harry będzie już spać. Do tego czasu będzie czytał. Zamierzał spędzić przerwę ucząc się legilimencji, ponieważ nie miał nic innego do zrobienia.

Gdy dotarł do dormitorium, usiadł na łóżku i włączył lampkę na stoliku nocnym. Odłożył torbę i wyjął z niej starożytne księgi, wybierając tę, którą już prawie przeczytał. Zastanawiał się, czy Riddle zauważył, że wykrada te ksiązki z Działu Zakazanego… A jeśli nawet wiedział, to nie było nic na tyle poważnego, żeby miał coś z tym zrobić.

Minęła zaledwie godzina, gdy drzwi do dormitorium otwarły się, a do środka wszedł Riddle. Harry podniósł wzrok znad księgi, zirytowany widokiem wyższego chłopaka.

— Nie przeszkadzaj sobie, zaraz wychodzę – powiedział Riddle, niezbyt przejmując się, czy rzeczywiście przeszkadzał Harry'emu, skoro był jego przywódcą.

— Nie przeszkadzasz… - mruknął, nie wracając do czytania. Przyglądał się, jak Riddle podszedł do jednego z łóżek i kucnął obok kufra, wyjmując z niego przedmioty sugerujące, że ma zamiar wziąć prysznic lub kąpiel. Harry odwrócił szybko wzrok, zadowolony, że Toma nie będzie przynajmniej przez najbliższą godzinę.

Wrócił do księgi, jednak nadal był rozproszony obecnością drugiego Ślizgona. Poczuł ulgę, gdy usłyszał, że Riddle wstał i skierował się do wyjścia. Lecz trwała ona krótko, ponieważ Riddle zatrzymał się przy jego łóżku.

— Jonathan – zaczął Tom ostrożnie. – Zastanawiam się czy mógłbyś mi odpowiedzieć na jedno męczące mnie pytanie…

Riddle oparł się o jedną z kolumienek w nogach łóżka, jak zawsze uważając, by trzymać dystans. Harry wiedział, co to oznacza. Riddle chciał zadać jedno z dwóch pytań, na które on nie chciał w tej chwili odpowiadać. Poczuł kolejną falę niepokoju na myśl, że będzie się musiał z tego wywinąć.

— Przepraszam – powiedział, wiedząc, że nie może w tej chwili postąpić inaczej. – W tej chwili mam raczej mało czasu, więc gdybyś mógł…

Odwrócił wzrok od drugiego Ślizgona, zamiast tego patrząc na księgę. Ku przerażeniu Harry'ego, Riddle nadal stał koło jego łóżka. Po chwili na powrót podniósł wzrok.

Riddle oceniał go z niewzruszoną twarzą. Harry starał się wyglądać na tak samo niewzruszonego. Długą ciszę przerwał Riddle.

— Wszyscy, na których spoglądasz, zostają oskarżeni o popełnienie cichej zbrodni… muszę jeszcze zrozumieć, dlaczego tak się dzieje.

Harry nie odpowiedział, ale wyglądało na to, że Riddle nie oczekuje żadnej odpowiedzi. Powoli odepchnął się od kolumienki i bez słowa wyszedł z dormitorium. Harry siedział bez ruchu, nie wiedząc, co myśleć o słowach Riddle'a… im więcej o tym myślał, tym bardziej był pewny, że to rodzaj ostrzeżenia. Riddle nie miał zamiaru się poddać, dopóki nie dowie się wszystkiego. Wspomniał o jego spojrzeniu… Czyżby chciał powiedzieć, że nawet jeśli Harry zna oklumencję, Riddle i tak wie lepiej o tym, co czuje i co ukrywa?

Poczuł mdłości. Spojrzał w kierunku łóżka Riddle'a, jakby to miało mu pomóc rozszyfrować Dziedzica Slytherina. Zacisnął szczęki, gdy pomyślał o presji, która ciągle na nim ciąży w związku z grą, którą prowadził. Zastanawiał się, czy Riddle'a bardziej ciekawi jego wężomowa, czy może to dziwne uczucie, którego obaj doświadczyli… Jednak przypuszczał, że Harry jako wężousty będzie dla niego łatwiejszą rzeczą do zaakceptowania.

Gdy patrzył na łóżku, zauważył, że Tom zostawił na kocu książkę. Nie mając już ochoty na czytanie o legilimencji, wstał i podszedł do łóżka drugiego chłopaka. Wahał się tylko chwilę. Podniósł otwartą książkę… Chciał szybko dowiedzieć się, o czym jest, ale po chwili zrozumiał, że nie była napisana po angielsku. Nie wiedział, że Riddle zna inne języki. Przypuszczał, że książka była po niemiecku, ponieważ rozpoznawał kilka słów.

Nie rozumiał, co jest napisane na żadnej ze stron. Poddał się i odłożył książkę tam gdzie leżała wcześniej. Spojrzał na półkę nad łóżkiem Toma. Wszystkie książki były równo ułożone, na żadnej z nich nie było ani pyłka kurzu. Każda rzecz była na swoim miejscu, oprócz książki, która leżała otwarta na łóżku… Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że to było zbyt uporządkowane.

Po chwili namysłu doszedł do wniosku, że Riddle może mieć nerwicę natręctw. Jego łóżko było zasłane o wiele porządniej niż którekolwiek z łóżek w dormitorium, a wszystko wokół było po prostu zbyt uporządkowane. Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że to pasowało do tego, czym Tom stanie się w przyszłości. Nigdy o tym wcześniej nie myślał, ale przypuszczenie, że Riddle cierpiał na nerwicę natręctw, wyjaśniało wiele spraw…

Wtedy nagle to zobaczył. Skąpany w słabym świetle rzucanym przez lampkę na stoliku nocnym. Złoty pierścień z czarnym kamieniem. Harry wpatrzył się w niego. Czuł, jakby jego umysł został odarty ze wszystkich myśli… Riddle musiał go zdjąć i z nieznanego powodu zostawił tutaj. Może to przez jego zaburzenia… W tej chwili nie dbał o powód. Obchodził go tylko Kamień Wskrzeszenia…

Miał ważenie, jakby coś napierało na jego płuca, wypychając z nich tlen. Przed nim leżał przedmiot, o którym myślał, gdy tęsknił za tymi, którzy odeszli… Nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek będzie mógł go chociaż potrzymać. Ale teraz, bez wątpienia, nadarzyła się idealna okazja, by go użyć. Wciąż był zmrożony z szoku.

Znak Insygniów Śmierci wyraźnie odznaczał się w czarnym kamieniu. Harry nie wiedział, czy to go przerażało, czy napełniało go szczęściem. Czuł, jak jego żołądek skręca się z nerwów i po chwili wahania sięgnął po pierścień. Położył go ostrożnie na dłoni, ignorując szumiącą w uszach krew. Nie wiedział jeszcze jak go użyć. Zawsze widział go w gabinecie Dumbledore'a i marzył o nim podczas wszystkich nocy spędzonych w namiocie z Hermioną i Ronem.

Do końca wierzył, że Dumbledore umieścił pierścień w złotym zniczu, ale nie zdążył go otworzyć. Harry doszedł do wniosku, że znicz był tylko podstępem, mającym odwrócić jego uwagę i zostawić pełnego nadziei, dopóki nie dowie co się tak naprawdę go czeka… Poczuł gniew na myśl o Dumbledorze, ale zignorował to. Chciał już obudzić umarłych.

Miał nadzieję, że nie mylił się do tego, jak użyć Kamienia Wskrzeszenia. Zamknął oczy i, trzymając pierścień w prawej ręce, obrócił go trzy razy, myśląc o osobach, które chciał spotkać. Harry stał z zamkniętymi oczami i mocno bijącym sercem, dopóki nie usłyszał miękkich szmerów osób, które stały obok niego. Otworzył oczy. Przybyli.


	12. Kamień Wskrzeszenia

Za poprawienie rozdziału dziękuję niezastąpionej **SimplyIsabelleS**.

* * *

**Carmel**, dziękuję bardzo za cudowny komentarz. Rozdział może Cię zaskoczyć w kwestii Kamienia i Potterów. Mam tylko nadzieję, że pozytywnie. Tak, ta radość idealnie pasuje do śmierciożerców. Taki mały smaczek dodający realistyczności opowiadaniu. Miło mi, że czytało Ci się dobrze i mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział również Ci się spodoba.

**Guest**, dziękuję za komentarz. Cieszę się, że uważasz, że moje tłumaczenie wygląda coraz lepiej. Ciągle nad tym pracuję i miło, że widać pozytywne efekty. Błędy już poprawione. Ogólnie dziękuję za zwrócenie na to uwagi. W tym rozdziale rozwiąże się kilka problemów, więc naprawdę będzie ciekawie i zapraszam do czytania :)

**Sane**, dziękuję za komentarz. Powiedzmy, że w tym rozdziale może się zdarzyć i to, i to :) Ogólnie może być trochę nieoczekiwanych zwrotów akcji. Cieszę się, że tłumaczenie Ci się podoba i mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział Cię nie zawiedzie.

Miłego czytania!

* * *

Harry czuł, że zaraz wybuchnie, gdy spojrzał na sylwetki Hermiony, Rona, Lily i Syriusza stojące przed nim. Nie byli ani duchami, ani ludźmi. Harry pomyślał przelotnie, że przypominają trochę wspomnienie Riddle'a, które wyszło z dziennika. Wyglądali jakby patrzył na nich przez cienką taflę szkła; ale nie tylko ich wygląd był rozmyty. Miał wrażenie, że czwórka ludzi, których przecież utracił, jest częścią bardzo realistycznego snu. W szczególności jego matka wyglądała na bardzo odległą, jakby jej uśmiech dobiegał do niego z daleka.

Wtedy Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że nie wszyscy tu byli. Chciał zobaczyć ojca, Lupina, Neville'a, Lunę, Tonks i całą resztę… Chciał zobaczyć wszystkich, którzy zostali zamordowani z jego powodu, przeprosić ich… Spojrzał na każdą z czterech uśmiechniętych twarzy, starając się odczytać ich emocje. Pierwsza przemówiła Hermiona.

— Och, Harry, jesteśmy tacy szczęśliwi, że możemy cię zobaczyć! – wykrzyknęła, uśmiechając się najszczerzej ze wszystkich. Jednak jej oczy zdradzały smutek i niepokój. Spodziewał się tego. – Ledwo mogliśmy uwierzyć, gdy poczuliśmy, że użyłeś Kamienia Wskrzeszenia! Cieszę się, że w końcu się widzimy.

Harry starał się uśmiechnąć, ale nie spodziewał się, że to będzie takie trudne.

— Nie byłem pewny, czy będziecie mogli się tutaj pojawić.

— W świecie zmarłych nie ma żadnego czasu, Harry – powiedziała Hermiona, zgadując, że mówił o podróży w czasie. – My tylko… istniejemy.

Harry, słysząc to, przygryzł wargę i pomyślał o innych, którzy przebywali w królestwie umarłych.

— Gdzie reszta? – zapytał.

Zauważył zmianę w wyrazie twarzy Hermiony. Jej uśmiech zmalał, a potem całkiem zniknął. Jej oczy wydawały się o wiele jaśniejsze niż wcześniej.

— Co? – dopytywał się. Spojrzał na Rona, który wyglądał na zmieszanego, na Lily, która wciąż się uśmiechała i w końcu na Syriusza, który czekał w ciszy. – Czy coś się z nimi stało?

— Nie ma się czym martwić, Harry – odpowiedział Syriusz, starając się uśmiechnąć.

— Dlaczego nie chcecie mi powiedzieć? – spytał zmartwiony.

Gdy ponownie nikt mu nie odpowiedział, Hermiona wzięła głęboki wdech.

— Cóż… Tak naprawdę to nie posiadacz Kamienia Wskrzeszenia decyduje, których ludzi może przywrócić – powiedziała ostrożnie. – To zmarły decyduje, czy chce wrócić.

Harry wpatrywał się w nią, podczas gdy znaczenie tych słów powoli do niego docierało. Wszyscy, którzy chciał zobaczyć jeszcze ten jeden raz, jego przyjaciele i rodzina, nie chcieli go odwiedzić. Neville i Luna stracili wiarę w niego… Lupin i Tonks obwiniali go za niesprawiedliwe odebranie im życia; nienawidzili Harry'ego, ponieważ z jego powodu ich syn stracił rodziców… Weasley'owie nie chcieli go widzieć. Nawet Ginny. Hagrid prawdopodobnie zaprzeczał swojemu istnieniu, tak jak reszta. A jego ojciec – jego własny ojciec – nie miał mu nic do powiedzenia. Pozwolił Lily zjawić się tu samej… Gdy o tym myślał, czuł się jak dźgnięty soplem lodu. Czyżby jego własny ojciec był nim zawiedziony?

Harry spojrzał na twarze czwórki osób stojących przed nim, którzy nawet teraz w niego wierzyli. Czuł, że jego widok się zamazuje z powodu cisnących się do oczy łez, więc zmienił temat, żeby nie myśleć więcej o przytłaczającej prawdzie. Poczuł ulgę, że chociaż Hermiona, Ron, Syriusz i Lily byli tu razem z nim.

— Przepraszam – powiedział. Jego głos był słabszy niż tego chciał. Potrząsnął głową jakby chciał się pozbyć natrętnych myśli. – Nie chciałem, żeby to się stało, żeby ktokolwiek z was zginął… To moja wina.

— Nie możesz się o wszystko obwiniać, stary – powiedział Ron. – Wszyscy znaliśmy ryzyko, kiedy dołączaliśmy do walki. Nikt nie może być za to obarczony winą. Oczywiście oprócz Voldemorta…

— Każdy z nas coś poświęcił. – Lily uśmiechnęła się, gdy jej syn na nią spojrzał. – Wielu innych oddałoby swoje życie, jeśli dzięki temu ta wojna miałaby skończyć się wcześniej.

Z każdym słowem swojej matki, Harry czuł się coraz gorzej.

— Nie – powiedział. – To tylko i wyłącznie moja wina. Moja wina, że przegraliśmy wojnę. Moja wina, że Voldemort prawdopodobnie wciąż żyje…

Miał wrażenie, że wokół jego płuc zacisnęła się żelazna obręcz. Oddychał z trudem.

— Harry, naprawdę, nikt nie może być za to winiony – starała się go pocieszyć Hermiona.

— Przecież nie _wszyscy _zginęli – dodał Syriusz. – A Voldemort i tak w końcu zostanie zabity.

Czuł się jak więzień we własnym ciele, jak przeklęty. Każdą dobrą osobę, którą spotkał, zatruł wiarą w Chłopca, Który Przeżył, kiedy tak naprawdę nie było żadnej nadziei. Nie było nawet cienia szansy na możliwość zabicia Voldemorta. Był pełnym nienawiści do siebie szaleńcem. Wziął kilka głębokich wdechów, żeby się uspokoić. Spojrzał na swoich bliskich. Ich twarze wyrażały niepokój w oczekiwaniu na jego reakcję. Każda myśl o jego przeszłości sprawiała mu ból.

— Powinienem był umrzeć – wyszeptał. – Powinienem pozwolić Voldemortowi zabić mnie, zanim każde z was zginęło…

— Harry, nie możesz tak… - Syriusz nie zdążył dokończyć, ponieważ Harry mu przerwał.

— Snape zostawił mi wspomnienia. Mnóstwo wspomnień, to była jego ostatnia wola. – Hermiona i Ron już o tym wiedzieli, ale zmusił się do dokończenia całej historii, powiedzenia po raz pierwszy całej prawdy. – I jednym z ostatnich wspomnień był Dumbledore mówiący mu… mówiący mu…

— Harry, powiedz co się dzieje – poprosiła Hermiona, wyglądając na zainteresowaną.

Jego gardło ścisnęło się z nerwów, a oczy zaczęły go szczypać.

— Dumbledore powiedział, że muszę umrzeć. Snape miał mi to przekazać na końcu bitwy, żebym mógł dać się zamordować Voldemortowi.

— Dumbledore tak powiedział? – niedowierzał Ron.

— Musiał… - zaczął Harry. – W nocy, gdy Voldemort rzucił na mnie Avadę, część jego duszy połączyła się z moją… Jestem siódmym i ostatnim horkruksem Voldemorta.

Hermiona głośno wciągnęła powietrze. Harry zauważył, że wszyscy byli zszokowani. Chciał dokończyć, zanim zaczną zadawać pytania.

— Kiedy wyszedłem z myślodsiewni, byłem przerażony. Nie chciałem umierać. Nie chciałem porzucić wszystkiego, w co wierzyłem, i pozostawić całej resztę przypadkowi. Ja… Ja chciałem znaleźć inne rozwiązanie… ale nie było żadnej nadziei.

Harry przypomniał sobie tamtą chwilę. Siebie lądującego w gabinecie Dumbledore'a, boleśnie odczuwającego upływ pozostałego mu czasu. Czuł nienawiść do dyrektora, że nie powiedział mu o tym wcześniej. Chciał, żeby ta wojna miała szczęśliwe zakończenie, ale nie mógł wymyślić żadnego planu. Usłyszał głos Voldemorta, mówiąc, że jego czas się skończył. Bitwa miała rozgorzeć na nowo…

— Jedyne, co mogłem w tamtej chwili zrobić, to wrócić do walczących i mieć nadzieję, że może uda się chociaż częściowo pokonać Voldemorta, co kupiłoby mi czas, żeby zastanowić się nad innym rozwiązaniem.

Harry zobaczył w myślach oczy akromantuli, wychodzącej z Zakazanego Lasu, za którą szedł sam Voldemort z armią śmierciożerców.

— Ale tym razem śmierciożercy walczyli zażarciej niż wcześniej, a gniew Voldemorta tylko ich pobudzał. Gdy wycofaliśmy się do zamku – skierował te słowa do Hermiony i Rona, czując, że jego serce bije bardzo szybko – zacząłem się martwić, czy mamy jakąkolwiek szansę. Był tak potężny. Eliminował każdego, kto podszedł zbyt blisko… Zdałem sobie sprawę, że nie dam rady tego przeżyć.

— Wtedy zacząłeś panikować i musieliśmy się odciągnąć od bitwy? – spytał Ron.

— Tak…

— Tak się zastanawiam, nie koncentrowałeś się na śmierciożercach, z którymi walczyliśmy…

— Miał do tego pełne prawo! – wtrąciła Hermiona, przyglądając się Harry'emu.

— Chciałem wam powiedzieć – zaczął po krótkiej pauzie, mając nadzieję, że Hermiona i Ron zrozumieją. – Naprawdę chciałem, ale wtedy…

Nie potrafił dalej mówić.

…wtedy nastąpiła eksplozja. Harry doskonale pamiętał, że nic nie słyszał, w jego głowie nie pojawiła się żadna myśl i nie poczuł też żadnej emocji – po prostu leżał, powalony siłą wybuchu. Po dłuższej chwili postanowił wstać. Zobaczył, że cały korytarz został wysadzony. Przez ogromną dziurę w dachu widział niebo. Kilka kroków dalej na wpół przygnieciona gruzami, leżała Hermiona. Ron klęczał przy niej, desperacko starając się ją obudzić. Jej krew przeciekała przez kamienie, barwiąc je na czerwono i zbierając się w kałużę przy kolanach Rona.

Usłyszał skrzekliwy śmiech Bellatrix Lestrange. Uniósł szybko różdżkę, którą na szczęście nadal miał przy sobie. Ponad dwudziestu śmierciożerców stało w niezniszczonej części korytarza. Jeden z nich lewitował coś, co wyglądało jak miecz. Gdy miecz gładko przebił klatkę piersiową Rona, nie poczuł nic. Stał jak zamrożony. Krew zaczęła płynąć wzdłuż ostrza, kapiąc na martwą już Hermionę. Czuł, że widok przesłaniają mu łzy, a jego ostatni oddech był ciężki. Ten obraz nadal prześladuje go w snach… Jego przyjaciele…

Harry spojrzał na swoich przyjaciół. Oboje mieli wypisane na twarzy zrozumienie. Chciał, żeby nienawidzili go tak jak inni, tak jak on nienawidził siebie…

— Nie zginąłem nawet mierząc się z Voldemortem – powiedział nieco głośniej niż szeptem, wyrzuty sumienia spowodowane ich śmiercią wciąż go prześladowały. – Zostałem zaciągnięty do niego przez śmierciożerców. Widziałem każdą osobę, która zginęła przeze mnie. Tylko Voldemort wciąż żył… To wszystko wydarzyło się, bo bałem się śmierci. To wszystko wydarzyło się, ponieważ nie byłem tak lojalny, jak oczekiwał tego Dumbledore i tak odważny, jak chcieli tego inni.

Czuł, że jego ręce się trzęsą, a wzrok jeszcze bardziej rozmywa. Hermiona i Ron wciąż milczeli.

— Nie potrafiłem zabić węża – powiedział drżącym głosem. – Ale powinienem umrzeć. Przegraliśmy jeszcze zanim zostałem złapany. Zawiodłem we wszystkim, co chciałem zakończyć… To tylko moja wina…

Załamał się, gdy patrzył, jak Lily i Syriusz odchodzą bez żadnego słowa.

— Był zbyt potężny… Nie wiem, dlaczego nie pozwoliłem, żeby zabił mnie wcześniej. Nie wiem, dlaczego to potoczyło się w ten sposób… Tylko ja mogę być o to obwiniany…

Po twarzy Hermiony spływały łzy. Nawet Ron wyglądał na wstrząśniętego.

— Harry, to nie twoja wina… - powiedziała wysokim głosem.

Gdy zobaczył ciała setek martwych ludzi, wśród których stał Voldemort, chciał wyłupić sobie oczy. Trząsł się, życząc sobie śmierci za to, co sprowadził na dwójkę najlepszych przyjaciół. Po tym wszystkim przez co przeszli…

— Dopiero, co zostaliście parą, a ja wam to odebrałem… Nie mogłem go pokonać…

Upadł na kolana i schował głowę w dłoniach, widząc przed oczami twarze Lupina, Tonks, Ginny, Hermiony, Rona, Luny, Neville'a, Freda, George'a, Billa, Fleur i wielu innych poległych. Widział to wszystko jak był ciągnięty przez zamek pokryty krwią. Podłoga spływała krwią, ponieważ on nie był na tyle odważny, by zmierzyć się ze śmiercią. Mógł usłyszeć przerażający krzyk, gdy olbrzym przebił ścianę, zabijając wszystkich uczniów, którzy chcieli walczyć przeciw Voldemortowi.

Zobaczył, że lekka poświata bijąca od Hermiony i Rona znikła. Został sam, szlochając na podłodze. Nienawidził siebie bardziej niż kogokolwiek innego. Tylko on był winny. Zawiódł w najważniejszym momencie. Ostatecznie chciał tylko przeżyć z Hermioną i Ronem wojnę. Chciał tylko znaleźć inne rozwiązanie.

Powinien wiedzieć, że nie był żadnym przeciwnikiem dla Voldemorta. Musiał umrzeć albo setki ludzi zostanie wymordowanych. Żałował, że wtedy tego nie wiedział. Z chęcią wybrałby swoją śmierć zamiast śmierci jego bliskich. Nie mógł powstrzymać płaczu i drgawek, gdy podnosił się z kamiennej podłogi. Żałował swojej fatalnej pomyłki.

Nagle poczuł, że ktoś przyciska koniec różdżki do jego karku. Zamarł, gdy usłyszał głos Toma Riddle'a…

— To chyba mój pierścień.

Poczuł przerażenie pomieszane z odrazą na dźwięk tego głosu, ale wyglądało na to, że strach na myśl o Voldemorcie go pokonał. Odsunął się od różdżki Riddle. Obrócił się twarzą do niego i cofnął się o kilka kroków. Tom przywołał niewerbalnie pierścień i wciąż przyglądał się Harry'emu. Nie poruszyły go łzy chłopaka. Harry wciąż drżał na myśl o śmierci i wyjaśnieniu swojej największej pomyłki.

Riddle przyglądał mu się przez dłuższą chwilę i nagle, powoli, spojrzał na pierścień w swojej dłoni. Harry nie mógł odgadnąć jego uczuć. Nie był pewny, jak wściekły był Tom, ale wkrótce zrozumiał, że to nie to go interesuje. Nienawiść do chłopaka przed nim pokonała strach na myśl o Voldemorcie. Czekał, aż Riddle coś zrobi, coś powie, ale minęły jeszcze minuty, nim chłopak w końcu się odezwał.

— Nie popieram Gellerta Grindelwalda – powiedział miękko.

Harry wpatrywał się w niego, sparaliżowany ze zdumienia. Nigdy… to nie była nawet ostatnia rzecz, której oczekiwał usłyszeć teraz od Riddle'a. Zastanawiał się, czy to był jakiś żart…

— To dlatego mnie nienawidzisz, prawda? – spytał Riddle cicho, na jego ustach pojawił się cień uśmiechu. – Dlatego też nienawidzisz Dumbledore'a. To wyjaśnia wszystko.

Harry, wciąż sparaliżowany, patrzył, jak uśmiech Riddle'a powiększa się.

— Powiedziałeś coś o Dumbledorze kilka tygodni temu – zaczął Riddle. – Więc zacząłem małe poszukiwania i odkryłem, że nie kto inny jak Gellert Grindelwald przez pewien czas mieszkał w Dolinie Godryka. W tym samym miejscu, co Dumbledore. Przyjrzałem się uważniej przeszłości Grindelwalda. Znak na moim pierścieniu to ten sam, który pozostawił na murach Durmstrangu, z którego został wyrzucony, gdy miał szesnaście lat. To wyjaśnia, dlaczego tak łatwo mnie znienawidziłeś… Chociaż wcześniej nie byłem świadomy, że to znak Grindelwalda.

Harry wciąż milczał. Nie chciał przerywać tego dziwacznego wyjaśnienia, które kształtowało się w głowie Riddle'a. Ta historia pasowała idealnie. Wyglądało na to, że Riddle wziął milczenie Harry'ego za potwierdzenie, więc kontynuował wyjaśnianie.

— Grindelwald od lat wywołuje zniszczenia w całym kraju. Dlatego byłeś taki zdziwiony, gdy Slughorn powiedział, że jeszcze nigdy nie było czarodziejskiej wojny. Wielu czarodziejów wypiera to, co robi Grindelwald, nawet, gdy codziennie umierają setki ludzi.

Harry wciąż cicho płakał, zapewne przez szok. Mógł tylko patrzeć jak Riddle wierzy, że rozwiązał jakąś mroczną zagadkę. Riddle przestał się uśmiechać na myśl o swoich domysłach, zamiast tego szukał potwierdzania w twarzy Harry'ego. Nie musiał się zbytnio starać, żeby udawać szok i przerażenie… Nie był nawet pewny, czy udawał.

— To również wyjaśnia twoją wężomowę – stwierdził Riddle, jeszcze ciszej.

Miał wyraz głodu w oczach, gdy mierzył Harry'ego wzrokiem. Jego wzrok był tak zdeterminowany, że przypominał mu wspomnienie z Komnaty Tajemnic. Harry miał wrażenie, że Riddle dopiero co dopasowuje wężomowę do tej historii.

— Jesteś dobry w czarnej magii… Musiałeś być uczniem czarnoksiężnika, tak? Dlatego znasz Zaklęcia Niewybaczalne. Każdy wie, że tylko naprawdę mroczni czarodzieje lub potomkowie Slytherina znają wężomowę. Nie możesz być jego dziedzicem, sprawdziłem to. Ale _reszta _pasuje.

Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Riddle w jakiś sposób wytłumaczył jego wężomowę. To było więcej, niż się spodziewał. Wiedział, że Tom był zdeterminowany, żeby znaleźć na to odpowiedź, ale to było zbyt dobre, żeby mogło być prawdziwe. Chciał jeszcze zobaczyć, jak Riddle wytłumaczy sobie jego związek z czarną magią i nienawiść do Grindelwalda… Harry znał tylko kilka faktów związanych z tą wojną. Bał się, że Riddle zada mu pytanie, na które nie będzie potrafił odpowiedzieć… Ale może nadal będzie miał szczęście.

— Ten pierścień został stworzony przez Grindelwalda? – zapytał ostro Riddle. – Rozpoznajesz ten znak i znasz magiczne właściwości dlatego, że _oni _cię tego nauczyli?

— Tak… - odpowiedział Harry. – Grindelwald stworzył wiele artefaktów… Jest kilka takich pierścieni.

Nie wiedział, co mógł jeszcze dodać i miał nadzieję, że to wystarczy. Skłamał, mówiąc o kilku pierścieniach, żeby upewnić się, że Riddle nie będzie chciał dowiedzieć się, jak jego wuj zdobył ten pierścień. Z tego, co Riddle odkrył, Morfin mógł popierać Grindelwalda. Na pewno nie wiedział więcej, ani tym bardziej o to nie dbał.

— Miałem rację… - powiedział Riddle, jego uśmiech powrócił. Harry przypomniał sobie wspomnienie z dnia, gdy Dumbledore odwiedził w sierocińcu jedenastoletniego Toma Riddle'a. Na jego ustach gościł ten sam nieludzki uśmiech. Odepchnął tę myśl, koncentrując się na rzeczywistości. Nie chciał teraz nic pomieszać w tej idealnej teorii. – Więc co ten pierścień tak właściwie robi?

Czuł, że jego serce się zatrzymuje, gdy Riddle spojrzał na niego, oczekując odpowiedzi. Nie chciał się opierać na samych kłamstwach, więc choć raz zdecydował się powiedzieć prawdę.

— Na krótki czas przywraca umarłych do życia.

Harry przyglądał się Tomowi. Zastanawiał się, czy to chęć zobaczenia reakcji chłopaka doprowadziła do tego, że wyjawił mu prawdę. Riddle wyglądał na osłupiałego, gdy spojrzał na pierścień w swojej dłoni. Wtedy na jego twarzy pojawił się cień strachu i zrozumienia. Wiedział, że Dziedzic Slytherina nie będzie chciał nikogo przywrócić. Nie, skoro to on był powodem śmierci członków swojej rodziny. Harry uśmiechnął się na tę myśl, ciesząc się, że to ich różniło, ale po chwili poczuł ukłucie smutku, które go zdziwiło. Tom naprawdę nie miał nikogo bliskiego, nie wspominając o jego matce i ojcu, którym gardził… Harry odepchnął tę myśl, zastanawiając się, dlaczego się tym przejmuje. Powinien być zadowolony, że chłopak, którego nienawidził, cierpi…

— On rzeczywiście skonstruował pierścień, który przywołuje zmarłych? – zapytał Tom, przełamując ciszę.

— Tak – odpowiedział Harry. – Jest potężniejszy niż ktokolwiek mógł wiedzieć… Mądrzejszy.

Riddle znów się mu przyglądał. Harry zastanawiał się czy Tom chciał uniknąć myślenia o osobach, które uśmiercił.

— W takim razie te osoby, które widziałem… Zginęły? Było ich czworo, ale dwójkę widziałem tylko przelotnie, zanim zniknęli…

— Tak… - Harry poczuł ukłucie żalu na wspomnienie o Hermionie, Ronie, Lily i Syriuszu… ale to zignorował. Spuścił wzrok na podłogę. Nie chciał płakać, gdy stał przed Riddle'em. Chłopak chyba to zauważył i kontynuował rozmowę.

— Dlaczego zacząłeś naukę w Hogwarcie? – zapytał.

Harry podniósł wzrok, ciesząc się, że mógł pomyśleć o czymś innym.

— Hogwart to… tak jakby moja przykrywka.

Wyglądało na to, że ta informacje zainteresowała Riddle'a.

— Kłamałeś o tej sytuacji w Ministerstwie?

— Częściowo – odpowiedział Harry dla bezpieczeństwa.

— Oni nie wiedzą kim jesteś? Wysłali się do Hogwartu, żeby to rozpracować?

Gdy teraz o tym pomyślał, Riddle miał rację, więc przynajmniej w tej sprawie nie musiał kłamać.

— Tak, ale nie sądzę, żeby udało im się to w najbliższym czasie. Jestem zaskoczony, że się tego domyśliłeś…

Ostatnie zdanie na wszelki wypadek wypowiedział z niezadowoleniem. Chciał ukryć, że tak naprawdę był zadowolony z tej teorii.

— Nie nazywasz się Jonathan Smith, prawda?

Nie odpowiedział, ale Tom się tym nie przejmował. Wziął jego milczenie za potwierdzenie.

— Powinien wcześniej zdać sobie z tego sprawę – ciągnął Riddle. – John Smith to dość oczywiste fałszywe nazwisko…

— Musiałem zmylić Ministerstwo – skłamał szybko Harry. Zastanawiał się, czy chłopak był rozdrażniony, że popełnił tak oczywisty błąd. To było prawie jak przyznanie się do porażki przed Tomem. Przyznał, że nie za każdym razem potrafi właściwie skłamać.

— No tak, oczywiście – Riddle rozmyślał nad słowami Harry'ego. – Przez tak popularne nazwisko możesz zostać pomylony z inną osobą i zapewnić Ministerstwu dwa razy więcej pracy. Będą musieli sprawdzić setki akt…

Harry był usatysfakcjonowany, że wymyślił dobry plan, ale miał wrażenie, że zachowuje się trochę dziecinnie. Jednak się tym nie przejmował. Czuł, jakby osiągnął coś wspaniałego, gdy Riddle uwierzył w nowe kłamstwo.

— Jesteś chociaż Anglikiem? – zapytał Riddle.

Harry chwilę zastanawiał się nad tym pytaniem… Tym razem nie powinien kłamać. Riddle znał kilka języków, o czym świadczyła książka na jego łóżku.

— Tak, jestem Anglikiem. Przebywałem w wielu krajach, ale pochodzę z Anglii.

Riddle wyglądał, jakby chciał się jeszcze dowiedzieć o fikcyjnych mrocznych czarodziejach, którzy go wychowali, ale się powstrzymał. Harry nagle zaczął się zastanawiać, czy właśnie nie użył pewnej formy legilimencji, ponieważ był prawie pewny, że Riddle chciałby zadać to pytanie… Słaba próba legilimencji, ale chyba udana. Tom przyglądał się mu jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym odwrócił się i podszedł do swojego łóżka.

— Dobrze, że nareszcie uzyskałem odpowiedzi na wszystkie pytania. Jednak jest już późno, więc powinniśmy już pójść spać.

— Tak… - powiedział Harry, zadowolony, że ten dzień w końcu się skończył. Usiadł na łóżku i przypomniał sobie, że musi się upewnić co do jednej sprawy. Odwracając się do Riddle, zadał mu pytanie: - Nie powiesz o tym nikomu?

Riddle uśmiechnął się lekko.

— Chciałem tylko poznać prawdę… Nie byłoby w porządku, gdybym z kimś się tym podzielił.

Harry odniósł wrażenie, że Riddle nie lubił dzielić się takimi sekretami, ponieważ nie był z nikim na tyle blisko, żeby w ogóle tego chcieć. A nie był głupi, żeby czerpać radość z szydzenia ze śmierciożerców i innych, ponieważ znał ich tajemnice. Harry był pewny, że Riddle będzie napawał się dumą z rozwiązania tej zagadki, ale w końcu o tym zapomni, gdy mu się to znudzi.

Jedną rzeczą, którą Riddle na pewno nie zapomni, będzie ta dziwna reakcja, której oboje doświadczyli pod wpływem złapanego przez przypadek kontaktu cielesnego… Harry żałował, że sobie o tym przypomniał i jeszcze bardziej starał się unikać patrzenia na chłopaka, który właśnie przebierał się w piżamę. Może Riddle w końcu o tym zapomni… Chociaż nie był pewny, ile szczęścia jeszcze mu pozostało. Starał się odepchnąć te myśli, gdy położył się w łóżku i zasunął kotary.

Cieszył się, że chociaż jedną rzecz miał z głowy; Riddle był całkowicie pewny, że Harry walczył przeciw Grindelwaldowi i został, z braku lepszego określenia, adoptowany przez grupę mrocznych czarodziejów, którzy nauczyli go wężomowy, legilimencji, oklumencji, Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych i wielu innych gałęzi czarnej magii. Ta myśl był niemal komiczna, ale Harry nie miał ochoty nawet się z tego nabijać.

Gdy otoczyła go ciemność, twarze bliskich osób pojawiły się przed jego oczami. Czuł winę, która go paraliżowała. Gdy użył Kamienia i zobaczył swoich przyjaciół i rodzinę, miał wrażenie, że wszystko z jego koszmarów i przeszłości stało się bardziej realne. Przypominał sobie swoją największą pomyłkę i znów zaczął płakać, wspominając śmierć przyjaciół. Miał wrażenie, że minęły długie godziny, zanim w końcu zasnął…


	13. Różdżki

Za poprawienie rozdziału dziękuję nieocenionej **SimplyIsabelleS**.

* * *

**Gościu**, dziękuję za komentarz. Cieszę się, że podoba Ci się to tłumaczenie :) Po polsku mogę Ci polecić wszystkie tłumaczenia Panny Mi i "Ukojenie w ciemności" Szmargdowego Kota. A po angielsku na pewno opowiadanie Athey "Harry Potter and Descent into Darkness" i "Lithium" Suzan Grey. Ostatni tytuł to moje najnowsze odkrycie i jestem dopiero na drugim rozdziale, ale jak na razie zamysł opowiadania bardzo mi się podoba. Mam nadzieję, że choć trochę Ci pomogłam. Jeśli będziesz chciała więcej tytułów to pisz śmiało :)

Dziękuję za wszystkiego komentarze i każdą oznakę, że czytacie to tłumaczenie i Wam się podoba. Naprawdę bardzo to doceniam. Następny rozdział pojawi się zapewne w okolicach szóstego stycznia. Niestety wcześniej prawdopodobnie nie będę miała dostępu do internetu na laptopie, ale postaram się wrzucić nową część jak najszybciej będę mogła. Życzę wszystkim wesołych świąt i udanego Sylwestra!

Miłego czytania!

* * *

Minęło kilka dni odkąd Harry użył Kamienia Wskrzeszenia. Każdy z nich był dla niego wiecznością. Miał wiele wolnego czasu, który wolałby czymś zapełnić. Przeglądał wszelkie gazety i książki, w których mógł znaleźć wzmianki o Gelercie Grindelwaldzie. Ale nawet to i legilimencja nie wystarczały na zapełnienie całego dnia.

Mógł czytać jeszcze więcej ksiąg na inne tematy, ale nie był w stanie wymyślić niczego sensownego. Czasami martwił się, że interesują go tylko rzeczy dotyczące czarnej magii … ale zawsze odsuwał tę głupią myśl, wiedząc, że po prostu nigdy nie lubił czytać. Po prostu musiał znaleźć pilne i na tyle istotne tematy, które by go zafascynowały.

Było wczesne popołudnie, gdy niechętnie skierował się w stronę Pokoju Wspólnego. Za każdym razem miał nadzieję, że Riddle będzie przebywał w innej części zamku, na przykład rozmawiając z nauczycielem astronomii o ostatnim zadaniu. Mimo że oprócz niego tylko Tom został w szkole na ferie, rzadko miał Pokój Wspólny tylko dla siebie. Łatwiej zniósłby święta, gdyby mógł spędzić trochę czasu na samotnych rozmyślaniach.

Obecność któregokolwiek z pozostałych śmierciożerców, oprócz Riddle'a, byłaby ulgą. Harry wiedział, że oni również mieliby setki pytań lub ciągle chcieliby grać karty, ale wolał to niż ciągłe towarzystwo przyszłego Voldemorta. Przyszłego Voldemorta, który dodatkowo zadawał mu mylące pytania lub takie, na które nie miał odpowiedzi… jednak to, że Riddle był przekonany, że rozwiązał prawie nierozwiązywalną zagadkę, było pocieszeniem. Już nie musiał znosić ciągłych podejrzeń. Nareszcie mógł częściej kłamać.

Gdy wszedł do Pokoju Wspólnego, zobaczył Riddle'a siedzącego w swoim fotelu z książką w ręku. Przez krótką chwilę chciał się odwrócić i uciec stąd jak najdalej, jednak wiedział, że Riddle prawdopodobnie już go usłyszał. Nie wspominając, że od teraz nie mógł już okazywać nienawiści wobec Toma. Harry cieszył się, że ostatnio tak dużo uczył się legilimencji.

— Witaj Jonathanie – przywitał go uprzejmie Riddle, odwracając oczy od ksiązki, gdy Harry usiadł naprzeciwko. Tom jak dotąd nie zapytał o jego prawdziwe nazwisko. Zgadywał, ale i miał nadzieję, że nie byli jeszcze na tyle blisko, żeby takie pytanie się pojawiło. Harry był tylko jego poplecznikiem, więc Riddle'owi najwyraźniej wystarczyła dotychczasowa wiedza. Możliwe, że już znał jego prawdziwe nazwisko, tylko się z tym nie zdradził, żeby dowieść, że potrafi zatrzymać wszystko dla siebie. Harry niezbyt przejmował się poznaniem przez niego prawdy.

— Witaj, Tom – odpowiedział, zauważając, że chłopak czytał kolejną starożytną księgę o czarnej magii. Zastanawiał się, czy Riddle nie przeczytał już wszystkich ksiąg na ten temat dostępnych w szkolnej bibliotece. W końcu czytał szybciej i znacznie częściej niż Harry. Mógł zawsze przekonać bibliotekarza albo nauczycieli, żeby dali mu dostęp do Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych.

— Cieszę się, że wcześnie wróciłeś do Pokoju Wspólnego – powiedział Riddle, jak zawsze przyglądając się Harry'emu uważnie. – Mam do ciebie pytanie.

Harry był zadowolony, ponieważ już się nie denerwował, słysząc te słowa. Był pewniejszy co do swoich kłamstw i opowieści.

— Tak?

— Zastanawiałem się, czy mógłbyś mi powiedzieć jak dużo Czarnej Magii już umiesz? – Głos Toma był pewny jak nigdy, ale Harry za maską obojętności wyczuł ciekowość. – Po prostu nie chciałbym, żebyś musiał po raz kolejny ćwiczyć coś, co już dobrze znasz.

— Och… - powiedział Harry. – Cóż, umiem tylko podstawy, ponieważ takie rzeczy jak legilimencja, oklumencja czy wężomowa pochłonęły bardzo dużo czasu.

— Zakładałem, że opanowałeś coś więcej niż podstawy. – Riddle zmarszczył czoło, ale chyba był zadowolony tą odpowiedzią. – Jednak to chyba dobrze. To znaczy, że masz duży potencjał do rozwijania niektórych części czarnej magii, których nawet moi najpotężniejsi przyjaciele nie są w stanie opanować.

Te słowa niezbyt mu się spodobały. Nie powinien mieć żadnego potencjału do czarnej magii… nie powinien być w tym dobry. Nienawidził tej części magii i nie chciał wierzyć, że mógłby zostać potężnym mrocznym czarodziejem.

Zastanawiał się, czy Riddle mógł się martwić, że Harry wie o czarnej magii więcej od niego. To był głupi pomysł, ale nie niemożliwy, gdyby rzeczywiście został wychowany przez czarodziei, którzy przeciwstawiali się Grindelwaldowi. Tom, nie przejmując się milczeniem Harry'ego, kontynuował temat.

— Mógłbyś mi opowiedzieć więcej o sytuacjach poza szkołą, gdy musiałeś użyć czarnej magii? – spytał Tom ostrożnie. – Nie będę ukrywał, że ja i moi przyjaciele wiemy wiele na temat czarnej magii, ale nie mieliśmy jeszcze okazji w pełni wykorzystać tej wiedzy… Więc chciałbym czegoś się o tym dowiedzieć. Czy, na przykład, używałeś poza szkołą Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych?

Harry myślał nad tym przez chwilę, przypominając sobie wcześniejsze doświadczenia z czarną magią. Nie wiedział tylko ile może ujawnić.

— Tak, używałem Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych. Ale tylko wtedy, gdy nie było innej możliwości. Są bardziej… Erm… awaryjne wyjścia… Mniej oczywiste i legalne.

Tom uśmiechnął się lekko, wiedząc lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny, co sądzono o Zaklęciach Niewybaczalnych.

— Wyglądałeś na zszokowanego swoim Cruciatusem.

— Nigdy nie rzuciłem go na kogoś, kto nie wyrządził mi żadnej krzywdy – powiedział szybko, jednak spokojnie Harry. – Nigdy… nie byłem zmuszony do rzucenia Cruciatusa na kogoś, kto nikogo nie skrzywdził lub kogoś, kto tak naprawdę na to nie zasługiwał.

Riddle dobrze przyjął te wyjaśnienia, co Harry zauważył z ulgą.

— A co z Imperiusem?

— Nie mam nic przeciwko tej klątwie – przyznał Harry. – Jest pożyteczna, jeśli chcesz zmusić kogoś do zrobienia czegoś, z czym nie chcesz być powiązany. Proste, ale bardzo efektywne. – Imperiusa ze wszystkich Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych najłatwiej było mu zaakceptować. Pociągał za sobą najłatwiejszą śmierć. Kompletnie nieświadomą…

— Klątwa Zabijająca?

Przez chwilę przyglądał się drugiemu chłopakowi. W oczach Riddle'a pojawił się wyraz głodu związanego z łaknieniem potęgi. Harry pomyślał, że to było do przewidzenia, skoro ich rozmowa zeszła na temat umiejętności i magicznych zdolności. Ledwo mógł uwierzyć, że Riddle miał obsesję na punkcie władzy… Jednak czy to go zaskoczyło? W końcu kiedyś stanie się Voldemortem. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że powinien coś odpowiedzieć.

— Nigdy nie musiałem używać Avady... jak na razie.

Riddle uśmiechnął się, jakby właśnie takiej odpowiedzi się spodziewał. Jednak Harry zauważył, że w jego oczach odbiło się lekkie rozczarowanie. Zastanawiał się, czy Riddle miał nadzieję, że nie tylko on był na tyle skrzywiony, żeby popełnić morderstwo tak wcześnie w swoim życiu. Harry cieszył się, że miał więcej moralności od Riddle'a, nawet jeśli uważał, że Harry przez to nie jest tak potężny.

— A _ty _używałeś Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych poza Hogwartem? – spytał Harry, ciekawy, jak Riddle odpowie na tak bezpośrednie pytanie. Nigdy nie zapytałby się o to tak otwarcie, ale skoro już są przy tym temacie, nie chciał stracić okazji.

— Nie – odpowiedział. Harry dobrze wiedział, że to kłamstwo. – Chociaż już w podczas wakacji mogłem używać magii, zostałem na ten czas w Hogwarcie.

Harry nie był pewny, dlaczego, ale zawsze był rozbawiony, gdy widział, jak Riddle gładko kłamie. Czuł się przez to trochę mniej samotny, gdy wiedział, że nie tylko on ukrywa swoją przeszłość za fałszywymi słowami i beznamiętną maską. Zastanawiał się, czy Riddle kiedykolwiek poczuł nerwowość z powodu takich pytań, jakie zadawał mu Harry. Nawet jeśli, nigdy nie widział, żeby Riddle pokazywał emocje, jednak wiedział, że chłopak musi _coś_ czuć. Po słowach Riddle'a skinął głową, więc teraz, gdy zapadła cisza, czekał, czy chłopak miał jeszcze jakieś pytania.

— Cóż, tylko tyle chciałem wiedzieć – stwierdził Tom, wstając. – Skoro już tak późno, muszę odwiedzić profesora Slughorna.

Harry był z tego zadowolony.

— Och, dobrze.

— Wrócę za około godzinę – powiedział Riddle, odkładając księgę na stolik. – Przypuszczam, że to ci nie przeszkadza… Chyba, że chcesz iść ze mną?

Riddle zazwyczaj zabierał ze sobą jakiegoś śmierciożercę – szczególnie członków Klubu Ślimaka – ale Harry nie chciał spędzać z nim więcej czasu niż musiał.

— Erm… nie, dzięki – odpowiedział. – Chciałbym jeszcze trochę poczytać.

— Czyli jak zawsze – stwierdził niezaskoczony. – W takim razie dobranoc.

— Cześć – odpowiedział.

Harry poczekał, aż Riddle opuści Pokój Wspólny, zanim poczuł ulgę i usiadł wygodniej w fotelu. Teraz miał trochę ponad godzinę na samo myślenie, które zawsze do czegoś go doprowadzało albo pomagało zrozumieć jakąś część legilimencji.

Gdy o tym pomyślał, stwierdził, że lepiej będzie, jeśli zapozna się z podstawami czarnej magii. Nie wyjdzie mu to na dobre, jeśli okaże się, że czegoś na ten temat nie wie. Czuł, że los pomagał mu w oszukiwaniu Toma, ale nie chciał liczyć tylko na to. Nawet jeśli nienawidził tego pomysłu, musiał to zrobić dla własnego bezpieczeństwa. Nie _lubił _czarnej magii.

Westchnął. Nie wiedział, jakim cudem nadąża za tym, czego uczył go Riddle. Nigdy nie chciał torturować śmierciożerców czy nauczyć się, jak wywołać dym, który otoczy daną osobę i przywoła jej najgorsze wspomnienia. Jednak potrafił to zrobić. Po prostu _potrafił_ – i to nie było dla niego wystarczająco dobre wytłumaczenie.

Zastanawiał się, czy kiedyś stanie się czarnoksiężnikiem. Jednak, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że nie chciał nikogo torturować, było to mało prawdopodobne. Po każdej zatruwającej go lekcji czarnej magii coraz bardziej się sobą brzydził. Czuł się jak potwór. To nie był akt próżnego samouwielbienia, gdy myślał o tym, dlaczego był dobry w czarnej magii. Nie mógłby zdradzić wspomnień o swoich przyjaciołach i rodzinie, będąc dumnym z osiągnięć w tej dziedzinie. To była raczej ciążąca nad nim klątwa niż błogosławieństwo. To była pomyłka…

Wyciągnął swoją różdżkę z kieszeni i przyjrzał się jej. Nadal nie przyzwyczaił się do faktu, że zamiast różdżki z ostrokrzewu i pióra feniksa ma głogową różdżkę Draco. Czasami miał nadzieję, że to przez nią tak dobrze radził sobie z czarną magią. Draco pochodził z rodziny, która była blisko związana z mrocznymi mocami i na pewno tą różdżką rzucał wcześniej czarnomagiczne klątwy.

To była dobra różdżka… bardzo dobra. Nie chciał przyznać, że była nawet lepsza od tej z piórem feniksa. Jego stara różdżka przewyższała każdą inną, jaką kiedykolwiek widział… szczerze w to wierzył. Został przez nią wybrany, więc musiała być dla niego najlepsza. Może różdżka Draco była po prostu przystosowana do czarnej magii… ale czy to mogło mieć też wpływ na jego ostatnie dobre wyniki na lekcjach?

Harry z roztargnieniem starał się przypomnieć sobie historię tej różdżki. Dużo złych rzeczy wydarzyło się właśnie przez nią. To z jej pomocą została naprawiona Szafa Zniknięć w Pokoju Życzeń. Pierwsze poważna szkoda również była wyrządzona nią; pomijając wszystkie żałosne sztuczki Draco z wcześniejszych lat. Przez to śmierciożercy dostali się do Hogwartu tej nocy, gdy Harry i Dumbledore wyruszyli na poszukiwania medalionu. Harry poczuł ukłucie nienawiści i żalu na myśl o tym wszystkim…

Mimo że tamtej nocy zginął Dumbledore, Harry miał zupełnie inne pojęcie tamtych wydarzeń. Dla niego Dumbledore tak naprawdę nigdy nie umarł. Był na portrecie w gabinecie dyrektora, rządząc szkołą, używając do tego Snape'a. Zawsze tak robił. Z Dippetem i z następnymi ministrami, którzy obejmą władzę. Może nawet z Grindelwaldem. Dumbledore zawsze rządził przez innych…

Harry nigdy nie uważał go za zmarłego, a na pewno nie teraz. Podczas miesięcy spędzonych z Hermioną i Ronem na poszukiwaniu horkruksów uwierzył, że jego starego dyrektora już nie ma. Jednak po obejrzeniu wspomnień Snape'a i spotykaniu Dumbledore'a na lekcjach miał wrażenie, że Dumbledore powrócił z martwych… Tak jak inny czarodziej, którego znał…

Harry nadal przyglądał się różdżce, leżącej na jego dłoniach. Przypomniał sobie moment, gdy on i Dumbledore wylądowali w Wieży Astronomicznej, chwilę po tym jak Draco wpuścił śmierciożerców do szkoły. Wtedy był pewny, że dyrektor mylił się co do Snape'a, szczególnie po tym, jak to Snape go zabił. Jednak to też było kłamstwem. Kolejny zawiły plan.

Szybko przerwał te rozmyślania. Dumbledore nie był teraz dobrym tematem do rozważania. Znów spojrzał na różdżkę… Nie był przekonany co do tego, czy myślenie o różdżce mu pomoże, ale przynajmniej zajmowało mu czas. Draco z łatwością rozbroił Dumbledore'a, głównie dlatego, że dyrektor chciał powstrzymać Harry'ego przed ujawnieniem się. Heroiczny czyn, ale na końcu okazał się aktem samobójczym.

_Także_ \- jak przypomniał sobie Harry – _sposób na pozbycie się Czarnej Różdżki. _Jednak nie zadziałał… Voldemort i tak zabił Snape'a podczas Bitwy o Hogwart. To był mądry plan, żeby oddać Snape'owi różdżkę bez zwrócenia niczyjej uwagi. Zgrabnie przekazał mu władzę, mając nadzieję, że najlepszy szpieg nie będzie podejrzewany. Największą wadą tego planu było niedocenianie Voldemorta. Czarny Pan był zdesperowany do zdobycia tej różdżki i był pewny, że to Snape jest jej prawowitym właścicielem, skoro to on rozbroił i zabił Dumbledore'a…

Jednak to Draco rozbroił dyrektora… Snape go tylko zabił. Dumbledore został pokonany z łatwością. Czego się spodziewał po Harrym gdyby go nie unieruchomił i nie ukrył, nie był pewien. Pewnie wiedział, że by go ocalił, nie wiedząc, kim naprawdę był. Więc Draco zaplanował śmierć najpotężniejszego czarodzieja od czasów Merlina. Harry zaśmiał się cicho. Różdżka, która pokonała Czarną Różdżkę leżała na jego dłoni, ponieważ stary głupiec się przeliczył…

Harry zamarł… Draco rozbroił Dumbledore'a. Draco zaplanował jego śmierć. Pokonał Czarną Różdżkę… W takim razie to Draco był właścicielem Czarnej Różdżki? Nie… to było niemożliwe… Snape zabił Dumbledore'a. To on był właścicielem…

Jednak Voldemort miał nadzieję, że zwykła kradzież tej różdżki z grobu Dumbledore'a wystarczy. Wierzył, że zabicie Snape za pomocą Nagini uczyni go jej właścicielem, jednak różdżką rządziły inne zasady… Harry nie nadążał za wszystkimi możliwościami.

To powinno być najprostsze Insygnium do wytropienia. W ciągu tylu wieków nigdy nie było schowane lub zagubione. Musiało istnieć wielu nieświadomych właścicieli tej różdżki i wielu, którzy tak, jak Dumbledore, chcieli umrzeć, zabierając ze sobą tajemnicę. Jeśli Czarna Różdżka mogłaby tak łatwo zniknąć, nie byłaby Insygnium, które mogło pomóc pokonać śmierć…

Wyjął ją prosto z rąk Draco. Serce Harry'ego biło szybko, gdy patrzył z niedowierzaniem na różdżkę. To wyjaśniałoby jego nagłe zdolności do czarnej magii. Teraz, gdy o tym pomyślał, wszystko nagle zaczęło mieć sens. Trudności z nauczeniem się legilimencji nie wzięły się znikąd. To dzięki różdżce nie miał problemów z czarną magią, a legilimencja się do niej nie zaliczała. Od miesięcy nie mógł się jej nauczyć… W przyszłości może mieć problemy, jeśli nadal nie opanuje tej sztuki, ale ta różdżka była najlepszym, co mogło mu się przytrafić.

Czuł się jak oszalały z radości. Miał niepokonaną różdżkę. W jego rękach były dwa Insygnia Śmierci. Czarna Różdżka i peleryna niewidka. Dwa najpotężniejsze przedmioty. Uśmiechnął się; pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna. Teraz mógł zrobić wszystko, co chciał. Mógł pokonać każdego, nawet Voldemorta, ponieważ miał…

Zamarł. Miał różdżkę Draco Malfoy'a, wytworzoną przez Ollivandera i kupioną na Ulicy Pokątnej. Uśmiech znikł z jego twarzy. Radość została zastąpiona rozczarowaniem. Nie miał Czarnej Różdżki. W przyszłości będzie ją posiadał Voldemort, a teraz prawdopodobnie nadal była w rękach Grindelwalda. Harry miał tylko możliwość korzystania z niej. Bezużyteczna moc.

Rozczarowanie wypełniło Harry'ego. Teraz czuł okropny żal. Minuta niesamowitego szczęścia z posiadania dwóch Insygniów Śmierci dawno minęła. Nie miał nawet szansy na zdobycie Kamienia Wskrzeszenia. Pierścień był dla Voldemorta świętym obiektem. Jego pierwszy horkruks. Nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek będzie mógł go jeszcze dotknąć. Harry tak naprawdę nie chciał tego pierścienia, po prostu uzupełniłby Insygnia Śmierci. Wystarczy, że użył go raz…

Czuł pustkę, gdy myślał o Insygniach Śmierci. Kiedy był pewny, że zdobył drugie Insygnium, miał wrażenie, że od miesięcy nareszcie zrobił coś pożytecznego. Nareszcie jakaś nadzieja… Teraz czuł się zupełnie nieprzygotowany do tego, co nadejdzie w przyszłości. Im więcej o tym myślał, był pewny, że chciałby posiadać Insygnia Śmierci. Już teraz przypuszczalnie był panem Czarnej Różdżki… Czyżby to była dla niego kolejna szansa? Wyzwanie?

Jeśli jakimś cudem będzie mógł zdobyć władzę nad dwoma chronionymi Insygniami Śmierci, stałby się panem śmierci. I kto inny miałby większą szansę na pokonanie Voldemorta niż inny nieśmiertelny? Jeśli będzie musiał, ukradnie je od Riddle'a i Dumbledore'a. Z Dumbledorem pójdzie łatwo. Został jeszcze prawie rok do dnia, kiedy Grindelwald zostanie pokonany. Użyje peleryny i wejdzie do Hogwartu. Może zrobić replikę… Jeśli tylko znajdzie sposób na oszukanie Dumbledore'a, że nadal posiada różdżkę.

Nawet jeśli Harry ukradnie różdżkę i nie zostawi repliki, Dumbledore prawdopodobnie nie będzie jej szukał. Pokonał Grindelwalda w pojedynku i na pewno nie zrobił tego prostym _Expelliarmus. _To musiał być jeden z najbardziej niesamowitych czarodziejskich pojedynków jakie kiedykolwiek się odbyły, więc Harry nie sądził, że wyrządzi zbyt wiele szkód, jeśli ukradnie tę różdżkę.

Będzie musiał wymyślić i dopracować taki plan, który mu w tym pomoże, ale na tę chwilę był zadowolony. Nawet jeśli to będzie znaczyć, że musi oszukać Dumbledore'a. To będzie słodka zemsta na starym głupcu…

Zdobycie pierścienia od Riddle'a będzie trudniejsze. Przez chwilę rozważał nawet zrezygnowanie z Kamienia… jednak chciał mieć wszystkie Insygnia, aby upewnić się, że był panem śmierci. Nie chciał już więcej przywoływać zmarłych… może oprócz Hermiony i Rona. Może mogliby zostać z nim na zawsze, jeśli pierścień będzie jego. To byłoby niesamowite… Jakby wciąż żyli…

Gdy Riddle stanie się Voldemortem i postanowi schować pierścień w domu Gauntów, Harry nie będzie mógł go ukraść. Jednak byłby głupcem, gdyby czekał tak długo. Musiał ukraść go w odpowiednim czasie… a to będzie zależało od tego, jak długo postanowi zostać z śmierciożercami.

Chciał dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej o Riddle'u, żeby w przyszłości zrozumieć Voldemorta. Gdyby zbyt szybko wykradł pierścień, nie będzie to możliwe. Jednak… jeśli ukradnie go, ale zrobi to tak, że nie będzie o nic podejrzewany, mógłby nadal być blisko Riddle'a. Już teraz dzięki szczęściu był oklumentą, więc jego myśli były bezpieczne.

Ale nadal pozostawał problem czasu… Jeśli teraz ukradnie pierścień, Dumbledore nie będzie mógł go znaleźć w domu Gauntów. Nie wydarzyłyby się wszystkie rzeczy, które sprowadzały się do tego, że wylądował w tej epoce. Musiał być ostrożny. Po pewnym czasie zapewne odda go Voldemortowi. Będzie musiał pomyśleć o tym bardzo, bardzo ostrożnie…

Z Czarną Różdżką i peleryną zapewni sobie bezpieczeństwo, dopóki nie pokona Voldemorta. Czuł, że to była odpowiedź na to, jak rozwinąć tę sytuację w przyszłości. Znalazł powód do bycia tutaj, musiał zostać panem śmierci. To nie był wybór między horkruksami i Insygniami, jak wcześniej o tym myślał. Powinien raczej zachować równowagę między nimi, żeby uzyskać potęgę i wiedzę. Będzie ich potrzebował, żeby zrobić to, do czego został wybrany. Jeśli będzie musiał umrzeć, starając się to zrobić… Ale może, gdyby miał wszystkie Insygnia, udałoby mu się uniknąć śmierci. Może z Insygniami wszystko zakończy się tak, jak powinno.


	14. Odpowiedzi

Za poprawienie rozdziału dziękuję niezastąpionej **SimplyIsabelleS**.

* * *

**Dominikamaja**, dziękuję za komentarz. Tak, tłumaczę to opowiadania i obiecuję, że doprowadzę je do końca. Wszystko rozstrzygnie się za niedługo, także nie będzie trzeba na to długo czekać.

**Guest**, miło mi, że tak sądzisz. Cieszę się również, że według Ciebie moje tłumaczenie się poprawia. Naprawdę mi na tym zależy i staram się douczać pod tym względem. Mam nadzieję, że następne rozdziały również Ci się spodobają.

Z lekkim opóźnieniem, ale następny rozdział dotarł. Miłego czytania!

* * *

— Wszystko w porządku, Jonathan? – spytał Riddle.

Harry spojrzał w górę i zobaczył, że Tom przyglądał mu się uważnie.

— Co? Ach, tak, wszystko w porządku… Po prostu się zamyśliłem.

Tak naprawdę, Harry marzył o Insygniach Śmierci i zastanawiał się, czy, skoro nie posiadał Czarnej Różdżki, nie miał czego winić za swoje umiejętności w zakresie czarnej magii. Szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że coś zmuszało go do patrzenia na pierścień, który jak zawsze spoczywał na palcu Riddle'a… Starał się opanować i nie pokazywać żadnych emocji. Riddle przyglądał się mu dłuższą chwilę, zanim przemówił.

— Wydajesz się być czymś rozproszony – stwierdził.

— Tak… jestem tylko bardzo zmęczony.

Riddle przytaknął i podniósł ze stolika książkę, którą wcześniej czytał.

— Ferie świąteczne zawsze były męczące…

Harry spojrzał szybko na Toma. Stwierdził, że powinien rozwinąć ten wątek. Nie miał już ochoty czytać i musiał znaleźć jakiś sposób na odwrócenie swojej uwagi od Insygniów.

— Też nie lubisz świąt?

Riddle uśmiechnął się słabo.

— Tak. Staram się ignorować tę całą otoczkę.

Była Wigilia, w Pokoju Wspólnym było zimniej niż zawsze. Dochodziła dziewiąta wieczorem, a w Hogwarcie panowałaby cisza, gdyby nie szalejąca na zewnątrz zamieć.

— Nie dziwię się – odpowiedział Harry. – Każde święta spędzasz samotnie w zamku?

— Jeśli tylko mogę. Łatwiej jest mi znieść sytuację, w której nie muszę zmagać się z osobami czerpiącymi radość z kłamania.

— Zgaduję, że kogoś takiego jak Slughorn trudno uniknąć.

— Masz rację.

— Inni nigdy nie chcieli zostać w Hogwarcie na święta? – spytał Harry, mając na myśli śmierciożerców.

— Och, chcieli. Jednak od dawna wiem, że prawdziwym tego powodem nie jest ich wspaniałomyślność czy chęć dłuższego przebywania ze mną. To jeszcze jedna przyczyna do uniknięcia czyjegokolwiek towarzystwa w tym okresie.

— Ehm… w takim razie może lepiej…

— Nie, zostań. Nie miałem na myśli twojego towarzystwa – powiedział Riddle, dobrze wiedząc, jak Harry to odebrał. – Prawdopodobnie tak samo jak ja nie lubisz tych uroczystości.

Harry skinął lekko głową. Był pewien, że Riddle nienawidzi świąt z innych powodów niż on. Harry nie nienawidził samych świąt, tylko wspomnień z nimi związanych.

Zapadła cisza. Riddle wyglądał, jakby nad czymś rozmyślał.

— Jonathan, jak naprawdę umarli twoi rodzice? – spytał. Jego głos był jeszcze ostrożniejszy niż zawsze, a twarz nie wyrażała nic poza ciekawością.

— Nie kłamałem, gdy mówiłem, że zostali zamordowani – odpowiedział. Nie chciał teraz patrzeć na chłopaka, który odebrał życie jego rodzicom.

— Nie, nie sugerowałem, że kłamałeś – stwierdził szybko, niemal bez wahania. – Zastanawiałem się tylko, czy ma to związek z tym, że zostałeś wychowany w nienawiści do Grindelwalda.

Harry już kiedyś myślał nad tą kwestią. Dzięki poszukiwaniom odkrył, że w tysiąc dziewięćset dwudziestym siódmym, kiedy on, Harry, powinien się urodzić, Grindelwald miał ponad dwadzieścia pięć lat. Stwierdził, że w tym czasie czarnoksiężnik mógł już zabijać czarodziejów. Krążyły pogłoski o nieudokumentowanych śmierciach, które były łączone z Grindelwaldem. Żadna ze spraw nie była dobrze zbadana. W tym czasie każdy był zajęty ważniejszymi wydarzeniami i przejmował się gorszymi śmierciami, które miały miejsce.

— Tak… to jest ze sobą powiązane.

Nie wiedział dokładnie, dlaczego, ale zawsze czuł satysfakcję, gdy zastępował w swojej historii Voldemorta Grindelwaldem, mimo że Tom rzadko pytał o jego przeszłość. Co więcej, nie chciał zbyt dużo zmyślać na ten temat… Jego życie idealnie pasowało do tego, o którym musiał teraz kłamać. W końcu Grindelwald robił to samo co Voldemort, choć na mniejszą skalę.

Harry spojrzał na Toma, chcąc sprawdzić, czy wzbudził w nim choćby zainteresowanie. Jednak chłopak nieczęsto pokazywał swoje prawdziwe uczucia. Harry chciał z jakiegoś irracjonalnego powodu zobaczyć Riddle'a, który napawa się triumfem, ponieważ zamordował kogoś wcześniej niż sam Grindelwald. Jednak dobrze wiedział, że jest to niemożliwe… Gdy się nad tym dłużej zastanowił, uznał, że zarówno Riddle jak i Grindelwald musieli być w tym samym wieku, gdy zabili po raz pierwszy. W wieku szesnastu lat… Tom zamordował swojego ojca… A Gellert prawdopodobnie siostrę Dumbledore'a.

— Ile miałeś wtedy lat? – spytał Riddle cicho.

— Rok – odpowiedział Harry zgodnie z prawdą.

— To bardzo wcześnie – skomentował. – Co się z tobą stało po śmierci twoich rodziców?

Harry nie był na tyle głupi, żeby twierdzić, że w tamtym czasie byli już czarodzieje, którzy walczyli przeciwko Grindelwaldowi. Miał nadzieję, że historia, którą wymyślił, dobrze wyjaśni jego niejasną przeszłość.

— Zostałem umieszczony w magicznym sierocińcu. Mój ojciec umarł jako pierwszy, w Niemczech. Moja matka postanowiła wrócić ze mną do Anglii zanim i ona zostanie wytropiona. Zadbała o moją przyszłość, mimo że groziła jej śmierć… Przyjaciele moich rodziców zdołali mnie odnaleźć, ale nie mogli mnie adoptować, dopóki nie skończyłem jedenastu lat. Bali się, że zostaniemy wyśledzeni przez Grindelwalda. Nawet po tylu latach. Przez ten czas mieszkałem w małej wiosce czarodziejów.

— Ci przyjaciele walczyli przeciwko Grindelwaldowi, tak?

— Tak.

— Jak dużo was było? Mieli tam więcej dzieci, czy nie mogli sobie na to pozwolić?

— Byliśmy dość potężni, a było nas dość dużo – powiedział Harry, unikając wzorku Riddle'a. – Jednak nie sądzę, że wielu z nas przetrwało… Co do dzieci, nikt z nas nie spędzał całego życia, trenując. Organizacja działała dopiero od kilku lat. Większość młodych osób dołączyła, gdy mieli więcej niż piętnaście lat. Niektórzy dołączyli z powodu ich rodzin, które również były w organizacji, a niektórzy, ponieważ podzielali nasze poglądy. To zależy. Dopóki nie skończyłem piętnastu lat nie byłem uczony, jak się pojedynkować.

— Więc twoi opiekunowie tego nie planowali?

— Nie – odpowiedział. – Dopiero, gdy byliśmy wystarczająco daleko od sierocińca, powiedzieli mi prawdę o śmierci moich rodziców. Jednak nie sądzili, że Grindelwald jest kimś więcej niż zwykłym mordercą. Gdy dowiedzieli się, że zaczęła działać sprzeciwiająca mu się organizacja, przez długi czas się wahali… Ale każde z nas chciało walczyć. Wtedy byłem już na tyle dojrzały, żeby przekonać ich, że musimy to zrobić…

Harry przyjrzał się Riddle'owi, który wydawał się być zainteresowany tą historią. Był z tego zadowolony, ponieważ to oznaczało, że Tom nie miał wątpliwości co do prawdziwości tej opowieści. Harry był świadkiem wojny, co pomagało mu brzmieć autentycznie. Może Riddle był tym tak zaciekawiony, ponieważ sam chciał zostać czarnoksiężnikiem i wojna wydawała mu się nieuniknioną koniecznością.

— Ale twoi opiekunowie i członkowie tej organizacji byli mrocznymi czarodziejami?

— Częściowo… jednak bliżej było im do szarych czarodziejów. Przynajmniej na początku. Byliśmy w stanie zrobić wszystko, żeby doprowadzić do upadku Grindelwalda, ponieważ przez jego działania większość z nas straciła bliskich. Nie mieliśmy innego wyboru niż zwalczać ogień ogniem… Powiedziałbym, że, szczególnie na końcu, to był bardzo ciemny odcień szarego.

— Jednak chcesz w końcu stać się mrocznym czarodziejem?

— Nie sądzę, żebym miał wybór, ponieważ nie mam zamiaru się szybko z tego wycofać… - Po tych słowach niespodziewanie poczuł silne ukłucie nienawiści do chłopaka siedzącego naprzeciw niego. – To jedyny sposób, żeby zrozumieć, co chce zrobić, kim właściwie jest…

Gdy teraz o tym pomyślał, zdziwił się, że w ogóle rozmawiał na ten temat z Riddlem. Nie byli przyjaciółmi, a Harry nie musiał dzielić się z nim tą historią… Jednak Tom był jego _przywódcą, _tak samo jak dla reszty śmierciożerców. Przypuszczał, że to dlatego opowiedział mu te wszystkie kłamstwa na temat swojej przeszłości. Zresztą musiał wyjaśnić tajemnicę, którą rzekomo odkrył Riddle. Harry miał nadzieję, że to nie była pomyłka… ale przecież nie zaczął sam o tym mówić; to Tom chciał wiedzieć. W dodatku Riddle zawsze wyciągał z innych odpowiedzi na swoje pytania, zanim ktokolwiek w ogóle zdążył się nad tym zastanowić.

— Masz nadzieję, że to ty doprowadzisz do jego upadku, prawda? Albo przynajmniej się do tego przyczynisz? – dopytywał się Riddle. – Jestem pewny, że Grindelwald ma w tej chwili wielu wrogów…

— Nie sądzę, żebym to ja miał być osobą, która go zabije… ale zrobię wszystko, żeby do tego doprowadzić.

— A co zrobisz potem? – zapytał, jakby sam plan zabicia Grindelwalda nie był wystarczająco surrealistyczny.

— Nie obchodzi mnie, co się po tym stanie…

— Skończysz z walką z czarnoksiężnikami?

— On jest moim jedynym celem i mam nadzieję, że nie znajdzie się nikt, kto będzie chciał kontynuować jego dzieło. Nie sądzę też, że będę jeszcze w stanie walczyć z czarnoksiężnikami. Tylko jego nienawidzę, ponieważ zamordował moich bliskich… Nie wierzę, że ktokolwiek mógłby to powtórzyć.

— Więc tak naprawdę nie masz nic przeciwko czarnoksiężnikom?

— Nie widzę powodów, żeby czuć nienawiść do kogoś, kto do tej pory nie dał mi ku temu powodu.

Riddle milczał przez chwilę, myśląc nad następnym pytaniem.

— Wierzysz, że pewnego dnia zostaniesz mrocznym czarodziejem?

— Prawdopodobnie – odpowiedział. – Jednak nie sądzę, że po śmierci Grindelwalda będę żył długo. Nie będę miał po co żyć.

Tom nie pokazywał żadnych emocji, więc Harry już nie starał się zrozumieć, do czego prowadzą te pytania. Był prawie pewny, że Riddle chciał po prostu zaspokoić swoją ciekawość i dać mu więcej tematów do przemyślenia.

— Wszyscy zginęli? Mam na myśli twoich bliskich.

— Nigdy nie będę tego pewny… Cóż, większość na pewno nie żyje. Widziałem, jak umierają. Jednak co do reszty… Mogę zaryzykować stwierdzenie, że kilku z nich udało się przetrwać… Jednak nie mogę teraz zacząć ich szukać.

Wyglądało na to, że Riddle doszedł do tego samego wniosku, ponieważ skinął głową ze zrozumieniem.

\- Jak tobie udało się przeżyć?

Harry poczuł smutek, gdy pomyślał o prawdziwym powodzie, dzięki któremu przetrwał. Jednak zamiast rozpamiętywać przeszłość, skupił się na wymyśleniu odpowiedniego kłamstwa.

— Zgaduję, że dzięki szczęściu. Chociaż, nie sądzę, że to można by uznać za szczęście… raczej dostałem szansę.

— Co się wydarzyło w czasie bitwy? – Ciekawość Riddle'a nie miała końca. – Był tam Grindelwald? Jak pozbyli się ciał? I jak udało im się to ukryć przed innymi Ministerstwami w Europie?

Riddle naprawdę zaczął się tym fascynować, jakby te informacje miały być dla niego użyteczne. Harry czuł, że te pytania zaczynają go denerwować.

— Nie mogę ci tego powiedzieć. Nie jestem na tyle głupi, żeby wyjawić takie informacje.

Riddle dopiero teraz zauważył swój błąd.

— Nie zrozum mnie źle. Nie chciałem się urazić – zreflektował się szybko. – Po prostu jest to dość ciekawa historia.

— W tamtej chwili nie była zbyt ciekawa… - odpowiedział, nie przejmując się swoją opryskliwością.

Tom zamilkł na dłuższą chwilę. Uważnie myślał nad swoimi następnymi słowami. Jego głos był miękki, mniej żądający.

— Przepraszam, nie powinienem tak drążyć… Jednak powiedziałeś mi tak wiele…

— To, co ci powiedziałem, nie jest nawet w pobliżu niebezpiecznej ilości… - odpowiedział, starając się wyjaśnić to rozsądnie. – Jeśli powiedziałbyś komuś o tym, co już o mnie wiesz, nikt by ci nie uwierzył. Będę kłamać na temat tego, co stało się, gdy użyłem twojego pierścienia… A ty nie będziesz mógł go użyć, żeby cokolwiek udowodnić. Gdybyś to zrobił, byłbyś lekkomyślny, ponieważ ludzie, którzy wiedzą o Grindelwaldzie, uznaliby cię za jego poplecznika.

Po słowach Harry'ego zapadła cisza. Riddle wyglądał na niewzruszonego, ale Harry wyczuł, że chłopak jest zszokowany tymi słowami. Po dłuższej przerwie Riddle zadał kolejne pytanie.

— W takim razie dlaczego nie powiesz mi więcej, skoro i tak nie będę mógł tego nikomu wyjawić? Jeśli wszystkie dowody, które mam, są bezużyteczne…

— …nie muszę się martwić, że coś powiesz. Gdybym wyjawił ci teraz więcej, byłoby większe ryzyko, że zdobędziesz inne dowody. Chcę, żebyś wiedział tylko najważniejsze fakty z mojej przeszłości… ale nic poza tym.

Riddle rozważał te słowa. Harry czekał cierpliwie na to, co powie.

— Więc jaka historia kryje się za tym pierścieniem? – zapytał, zmieniając temat.

Harry zamilkł, myśląc nad odpowiedzią.

— Może wskrzesić zmarłych, to już wiesz… ale został stworzony, żeby przywoływać inferiusy.

Riddle wyglądał na zainteresowanego tą kwestią.

— Jednak, gdy go używałeś, wezwałeś tylko zmarłych.

— Tylko osoby, które wiedzą o magii pełnego przywrócenia zmarłych do życia, mogą stworzyć inferiusy. Ktoś taki jak ja może jedynie wskrzesić zmarłych. Nie mam wystarczającej wiedzy, żeby w pełni go użyć. Ale to jest o wiele skuteczniejsza metoda niż zamordowanie odpowiedniej ilości ludzi, żeby stworzyć armię. Oczywiście, jeśli wiesz, co robisz…

Tym razem Riddle, zanim przemówił, spojrzał na pierścień.

— Więc prawdziwe przeznaczenie jest dobrze ukryte. Mądra decyzja… Do kogo na początku należały te pierścienie?

— Na początku… posiadały je osoby najbliższe Grindelwaldowi.

Riddle spojrzał na Harry'ego. Był pewny, że na twarzy Toma zauważył cień zaskoczenia.

— Sądziłem, że masz kopię – skłamał Harry. Tymi słowami miał zamiar zaniepokoić Riddle'a. — Był on dość popularny wśród osób, które popierały Grindelwalda. Nikt nie nosi tych pierścieni na widoku, więc byłem zaskoczony… Ale potem odkryłem, że to nie jest kopia.

Riddle nic na to nie odpowiedział, niemal jakby obawiał się pytania, które Harry chciał zadać. Ten dobrze znał odpowiedź na swoje pytanie, ale i tak był zainteresowany, jakie kłamstwo wymyśli Tom.

— Jak udało ci się zdobyć ten pierścień?

Riddle zawahał się. Harry prawie się uśmiechnął. Nareszcie to on zmusił kogoś do wymyślenia fałszywej opowieści. Chłopak spojrzał na swój pierścień, zamyślony. Harry cierpliwie czekał na jego odpowiedź.

— Ukradłem go od czarodzieja… mojego wuja. Minął już ponad rok. Powiedział, że to rodzinna pamiątka. Teraz wiem, że to był podstęp, żeby ukryć jego prawdziwe pochodzenie.

Harry nie zdradzał żadnych uczuć, ale był zaskoczony tą odpowiedzią. Był przekonany, że Riddle wymyśli historię o tym, że miał go od zawsze… Ale może nie miał powodu kłamać. W końcu Harry nie będzie w stanie prześledzić jego pochodzenia. Nawet jeśli wiedział, że Tom jest wężousty, nie powinien nic wiedzieć o Marvolo. Zastanawiał się przez chwilę, czy usłyszał prawdę dlatego, że Riddle był pewny, że Harry też powiedział prawdę…

— Spotkałeś wuja? – spytał Harry.

— Tak.

Harry zamilkł na chwilę, zastanawiając się czy powinien zapytać, jak Tomowi udało się go spotkać bez opuszczania sierocińca lub Hogwartu… jednak się powstrzymał. Zamiast tego zdecydował, że chce usłyszeć, co Riddle miał do powiedzenia na temat swoich wcześniejszych losów.

— Możesz mi opowiedzieć o swojej przeszłości?

— Nie mam nic ciekawego do powiedzenia, naprawdę – odpowiedział Riddle. – Już wiesz, że urodziłem się w mugolskim sierocińcu i muszę przyznać, że poza tym nie wydarzyło się nic interesującego.

— Daj spokój, nie możesz mieć tak nudnego życia – zażartował, starając się wyciągnąć z Riddle'a jak najwięcej informacji. – Cokolwiek. Nieważne, co to jest. Ja opowiedziałem ci o sobie prawie wszystko, a o tobie nie wiem nic.

Perspektywa Toma opowiadającego mu o swojej przeszłości była zabawna, nawet jeśli mniej więcej wiedział o wszystkim, co powie – lub nie. Zastanawiał się, ile informacji Riddle będzie w stanie ujawnić obcej mu osobie.

— Co chcesz wiedzieć? – zapytał. Jego głos był poważny. To potwierdziło podejrzenia Harry'ego, że Riddle nie wyzna niczego dobrowolnie.

— Ile miałeś lat, gdy dowiedziałeś się o magii?

— Niczego nie byłem pewny, dopóki nie skończyłem jedenastu lat. Nauczyciel z Hogwartu odwiedził mnie w sierocińcu i zaoferował miejsce w szkole.

— A co z używaniem magii?

— Zgaduję, że używałem jej od zawsze, ponieważ nie pamiętam ani chwili, gdy inni nie traktowali mnie inaczej z powodu moich umiejętności… Wiem jedynie, że gdy miałem siedem lat, mogłem już w pełni ją kontrolować. Wtedy zacząłem używać jej do lepszych celów… - Riddle wyglądał na zirytowanego. Harry zastanawiał się, dlaczego chłopak odpowiada tak szczegółowo. Może chciał się upewnić, że potem będzie mógł zadać Harry'emu kolejne pytania.

— To dość wcześnie.

— A ty kiedy pierwszy raz jej użyłeś?

— Pierwszy raz, który pamiętam, był mniej więcej około moich siódmych urodzin. Chociaż to było spodziewane, więc nie mam z tym związanych wspomnień – skłamał. Tak naprawdę był tak samo zdezorientowany swoimi umiejętnościami. Jednak zamiast nauczyć się ją kontrolować, miał tylko nadzieję, że nic dziwnego więcej się nie wydarzy. Bał się kary za swoje niezwykłe zdolności… — Chodziłeś do mugolskiej szkoły?

— Właściwie do trzech. Zostałem usunięty z dwóch poprzednich za używanie magii na innych uczniach. Chociaż, oczywiście, nie usprawiedliwili tego magią…

Harry był raczej zdziwiony, że Riddle mu to wyznał, ale cieszył się, że może uzupełnić wiedzę o przeszłości Toma. Przypuszczał, że wyrzucenie ze szkoły za używanie przemocy na mugolach nie było dla chłopaka niczym niewłaściwym.

— Ale w Hogwarcie musisz być jednym z najlepszych uczniów.

— Lubię Hogwart. Czuję się wolny, ponieważ mogę tu używać magii. Dzięki temu mogę powstrzymać się przed jawnym krzywdzeniem innych – odpowiedział. – Nie chodziłeś wcześniej do magicznej szkoły?

— Nie, moi opiekunowie woleli, żebym uczył się w domu.

— Dlaczego? – zapytał zaciekawiony, sprytnie skierowując temat rozmowy na Harry'ego.

— Nie jestem pewny. Może bali się, że będę przebywał wśród obcych ludzi. Byli dobrze wykształceni, więc mogli sami mnie uczyć.

— Ale jak organizacja, do której później wstąpiłeś, mimo tylko członków pozostała w ukryciu?

— Głównie dzięki Zaklęciu Fideliusa. Mieliśmy kwaterę główną. Dzięki temu mogliśmy żyć normalnie. Większość członków odwiedzała kwaterę codziennie. Ja i moi opiekunowie mieszkaliśmy tam przez większość czasu.

— Więc każdy z was musiał być potężny…

— Tak, tak sądzę.

Riddle wyglądał, jakby chciał zadać jeszcze jedno pytanie, ale zamiast tego zamilkł. Być może czuł, że za bardzo by ryzykował. Dwójka chłopaków przyglądała się sobie. W pewnym momencie Harry miał wrażenie, że Riddle szuka czegoś w wyrazie jego twarzy.

— Dzięki wężomowie przekonałeś swoich przyjaciół, że uczenie się czarnej magii od ciebie to dobry pomysł?

— Częściowo. Jednak większość z nich wiedziała o mojej mocy z lekcji – odpowiedział, wciąż przyglądając się Harry'emu. – Dlaczego twoi opiekunowie nauczyli cię wężomowy? Z pewnością musiałeś się jej nauczyć zanim skończyłeś piętnaście lat…

— Nauczyłem się, gdy miałem jedenaście lat – stwierdził, wiedząc, że młodsze osoby łatwiej uczą się języków. – Przypuszczam, że uważali to za użyteczne – w szczególności do utrzymywania naszych sekretów. Dla osób nie znających języka trudne jest jego wykrycie, nawet gdy jest on używany w ich obecności.

Riddle skinął głową i nie drążył tematu. Harry poczuł zaniepokojenie, gdy chłopak nie odpowiedział. Tom wyglądał, jakby zastanawiał się nad czymś poważniejszym.

— Nie masz więcej pytań?

Chciał wiedzieć, o czym myśli Riddle.

— Tylko jedno…

— Jakie?

— Chyba nie powinienem o to pytać – stwierdził Riddle cicho.

— Dlaczego nie?

— Nie sądzę, żebyś miał na nie odpowiedź.

Gdy to usłyszał, poczuł się lekko zaniepokojony.

— Nie ma pytań bez odpowiedzi…

— Jestem pewien, że ta zasada w tym przypadku się nie sprawdza.

Harry zamilkł. Czyżby coś przegapił?

— Powiedz, o co chodzi. Musi być jakaś odpowiedź…

Jednak nie był pewny, czy rzeczywiście chciał usłyszeć to pytanie. Nie, jeśli Tom uważał je za tak ważne.

— Naprawdę chcesz, żebym zadał to pytanie? – zapytał Riddle.

— Tak.

Riddle nadal przyglądał się Harry'emu uważnie, ale chyba nie zobaczył tego, co chciał ujrzeć. Czekał, czując coraz większy lęk z każdą mijającą sekundą.

— Powiedz mi… - zaczął powoli. – Co to jest?

W tej samej chwili Riddle chwycił dłoń Harry'ego, wywołując to samo dziwne uczucie, które pojawiło się na jego skórze poprzednim razem. Chciał się odsunąć, ale coś kusiło go, żeby zobaczyć, co stanie się, jeśli tego nie zrobi.

Riddle z jeszcze uważniej przyglądał się Harry'emu, czekając, aż przemówi. Harry czuł się zagubiony, gdy patrzył w szare oczy Toma. Minęła chwila, zanim był w stanie cokolwiek powiedzieć.

— Nie wiem, co to jest… - powiedział cicho.

Minęło kilka sekund, podczas których oboje się sobie przyglądali. W końcu Harry zabrał swoją dłoń. Odwrócił wzrok od Toma i wstał.

— Jest już późno. Chyba powinienem iść spać…

Riddle wciąż patrzył w jego stronę, ale Harry nie spojrzał mu więcej w oczy. Odwrócił się.

— Erm… dobranoc… - pożegnał się, zanim poszedł do dormitorium.

Nie słyszał, żeby Tom odpowiedział.


	15. Boże Narodzenie

Za poprawienie rozdziału dziękuję **SimplyIsabelleS**.

* * *

**Rose 225, **tak będę kontynuowała to tłumaczenie i obiecuję, że doprowadzę je do końca. Dziękuję za miłe słowa :) Mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział też Ci się spodoba.

Nowa część z jednodniowym poślizgiem, ale mam nadzieję, że wybaczycie. Miłego czytania!

* * *

— Tak, wspaniałe, wspaniałe wspomnienia o uczniach, którzy kiedyś się tu uczyli – ciągnął Slughorn, podnosząc swoją czarkę i biorąc duży łyk miodu pitnego. Siedzący przy jedynym stole w Wielkiej Sali uczniowie słuchali profesora. Tom Riddle był jedynym, który w pełni uważał. Harry, siedzący z dala od Ślizgona, ignorował wszystkie słowa profesora. – Święta przywołują moje najlepsze wspomnienia o moich byłych uczniach. Najlepsi nigdy nie zapominają przysłać hojnego prezentu lub listu, żeby odświeżyć te cudowne chwile. Wspaniałe uczucie wiedzieć, jak wielu uczniów natchnąłem i zachęciłem do pracy, w której odnoszą sukcesy do dzisiaj!

Slughorn zaśmiał się ordynarnie. Nauczyciel Astronomii, który siedział obok, bez wahania zabrał głos w tej sprawie.

— Już, już, Horacy. Nie możesz przypisać sobie _wszystkich_ zasług za sukcesy uczniów, którzy byli w twoim Klubie! Astronomia, na przykład, jest bardzo ważnym przedmiotem…

— Och, naturalnie, naturalnie! – przerwał Slughorn, starając się złagodzić swoją poprzednią wypowiedź. Wyglądało na to, że zadziałało. Gdy Harry rozejrzał się, zobaczył, że żaden z profesorów nie był urażony tym, co powiedział Slughorn. Wszyscy nauczyciele i nawet kilku uczniów uśmiechało się, rozbawieni rozmową, którą uważali za nieważną i nużącą. – Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że właśnie _ten _aspekt jest najbardziej satysfakcjonujący w nauczaniu!

— Nie powiedziałabym, że przyjemność oglądania sukcesów naszych uczniów poza szkołą jest _jedynym _powodem do podjęcia tej pracy – stwierdził spokojnie Dumbledore, do tej pory zajęty cichą rozmową z innymi profesorami. – Uważam, że samo przekazywanie tajników starożytnych nauk jest samo w sobie hojną nagrodą – nawet jeśli uczniowie nie stają się popularni ani „spełnieni". Praca tutaj tylko dla przekazywania wiedzy jest satysfakcjonująca. Jednak pełna lista powodów, dla których warto nauczać w Hogwarcie, jest personalną sprawą każdej czarownicy i czarodzieja, którzy zaczynają tu pracować.

Slughorn uśmiechnął się.

— Ależ tak! Ponownie muszę ci przyznać rację, Albusie, w wytłumaczeniu moich wywodów. – Roześmiał się i wziął kolejny duży łyk. – Co więcej, muszę cię zapewnić, że możliwość wpływania na umysły tak młodych czarownic i czarodziejów zajmuje wysokie miejsce na mojej liście powodów, dla których wciąż pracuję w Hogwarcie. Nikogo nie można nazwać złym profesorem, skoro pomagał tak wielu pokoleniom uczniów.

Profesorowie szeptem poparli Slughorna, ale Harry w ogóle tego nie słyszał. Był roztargniony, starając się niezauważenie spojrzeć na Toma. Chłopak siedział naprzeciw niego i z uwagą słuchał opiekuna swojego domu, więc nie zauważył badawczego spojrzenia Harry'ego. Zastanawiał się, jak często w obecności Riddle'a Slughorn mówił o wpływie, który, jako profesor, miał na uczniów. Był też ciekawy, kiedy Tom stwierdził, że te informacje mogą być dla niego cenne.

Jedyną rzeczą, która powstrzymywała Harry'ego przed martwieniem się o to, że pewnego dnia Tom zostanie nauczycielem w Hogwarcie, był Dumbledore. Przyszły dyrektor bez wątpienia już dawno przejrzał najlepszego ucznia w szkole. Mimo że Harry gardził nauczycielem transmutacji, jego chęć do walki z czarną magią była pomocna. To było obłudne, ale w tej chwili nie narzekał.

Kiedy Harry spojrzał na talerz przed sobą, zobaczył, że niezjedzone danie zostało zastąpione deserem. Cieszył się, ponieważ to oznaczało, że uczta dobiegała końca i dopiero wtedy zaczął się wsłuchiwać w rozmowę, która była prowadzona.

Kwadrans później Harry wychodził z Wielkiej Sali jako pierwszy. Nie miał zamiaru tak wcześnie wracać do Pokoju Wspólnego, więc przeszedł przez bogato udekorowany hol wejściowy i powoli zaczął iść marmurowymi schodami, które tak dobrze znał ze swoich prawdziwych lat w Hogwarcie. Wszedł w opustoszały korytarz i bez pośpiechu, głęboko zamyślony szedł wzdłuż niego.

Ledwo wierzył, że czas w Hogwarcie spędzony z Hermioną i Ronem naprawdę miał kiedyś miejsce. Myślał o tym jak o bardzo odległym i żywym śnie przeplatanym koszmarami wypełnionymi przemocą i strachem. Jednak to była jego przeszłość, przypominająca mu, kim naprawdę był… Miał wrażenie, że te wspomnienia należały do innej osoby, która dokonała lepszych wyborów niż on i nie wylądowała w przypadkowo wybranym czasie z powodu, o którym nie miała pojęcia. Jego myśli powędrowały do tych wspaniałych dni spędzonych z przyjaciółmi. Myślenie o nich zmniejszało jego tęsknotę…

Po jakimś czasie, może po kilku minutach, a może po kilku godzinach, Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że znajduje się w tej części zamku, gdzie były jedynie puste klasy i małe czytelnie. Po chwili namysłu wszedł do jednej z czytelni i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Nawet jeśli nie miał przy sobie żadnej książki, mógł siąść na jednej z sof i po prostu odpocząć. Musiał zostawić wszystkie wykradzione z biblioteki tomy w dormitorium. Gdyby zabrał którąś z nich na ucztę bożonarodzeniową, jego potrzeba samotności stałaby się zbyt oczywista. W dodatku nie sądził, że jest w nastroju na czytanie.

Był już w połowie drogi do sofy, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, jak zimno było w pomieszczeniu. Podniósł wzrok, spodziewając się otwartych okien, jednak zamiast tego zobaczył niezamknięte, szklane drzwi prowadzące na taras. Zatrzymał się, widząc teraz wyraźnie sylwetkę siedzącego na ławce.

Chłopak siedział rozluźniony, jakby nieświadomy, że ktoś go obserwuje. W dłoni trzymał papierosa, a z jego końca wydobywały się cienkie smużki dymu wyraźnie widoczne na tle jasnego nieba. Siedział plecami do Harry'ego, prawdopodobnie przyglądając się widokowi rozpościerającemu się z tarasu. Harry nie musiał widzieć twarzy chłopaka, żeby wiedzieć, że to Riddle.

Zawahał się; był bardziej niż chętny, żeby się odwrócić i wyjść… jednak nie był pewny, czy to byłby mądry wybór. Miał dziwne przeczucie, że Tom już go usłyszał i to w chwili, gdy wszedł do pomieszczenia. Harry zastanawiał się, dlaczego chłopak nie przebywał u Slughorna albo nie czytał w bez wątpienia pustym Pokoju Wspólnym. Starał się go unikać przez cały dzień, chcąc być sam i nie musieć odpowiadać na żadne pytania… Na ucztę poszedł tylko z jednego powodu. Gdyby się nie pojawił, inni zaczęliby się o niego martwić. Zastanawiał się, dlaczego spotkał Toma w tym miejscu.

Wtedy doszedł do pewnego wniosku. Może, tak samo jak on, Riddle starał się wszystkich unikać. Harry nie był pewny, co o tym myśleć… przynajmniej wyjaśniałoby to dlaczego go tutaj spotkał… Teraz, gdy to rozważył, uznał, że Riddle miał dużo powodów, by w ten dzień unikać innych.

Zanim zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co robi, wyszedł na taras. Podszedł do ławki, na której siedział Riddle. Gdy usiadł, mógł przyjrzeć się chłopakowi lepiej. Tom nie zdradzał żadnych uczuć, gdy przyglądał się Harry'emu. Przez chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu; Harry chciał, żeby to Tom zaczął rozmowę.

— Witaj.

— Chyba chciałeś powiedzieć „Wesołych Świąt" – poprawił go Harry.

Tom najwidoczniej zrozumiał, że Harry zażartował, ponieważ roześmiał się i trochę rozluźnił.

— Nie sądzę, żebym mógł znieść kolejną wymuszoną rozmowę o popularnym w tym czasie „szczęściu". Slughorn był wystarczająco wyczerpujący…

Harry cieszył się, że Tom też nienawidził tego tak bardzo, jak on sam. Łatwiej było rozmawiać ze starszym Ślizgonem gdy wiedział, że przynajmniej nie znoszą tych samych rzeczy.

— Slughorn musiał się obejść z tobą gorzej – stwierdził. – Mojej obecności prawie nie zauważa, więc udało mi się wykręcić.

— Tak. I prawie ci tego zazdroszczę. – Zaciągnął się papierosem, przez chwilę delektując się jego smakiem, zanim spojrzał na Harry'ego, który mu się przyglądał. – Chcesz jednego?

Harry nie był w nastroju, żeby odrzucić taką kuszącą ofertę.

— Pewnie.

Tom podał mu papierosa. Harry zapalił w ciszy. W tej chwili nie mogło dla niego być nic lepszego…

— Co robisz tutaj tak późno? – zapytał Harry, zgadując, że Tom czekał, aż coś powie.

— Głównie unikam Slughorna. Pokój Wspólny byłby złą kryjówką przed jego zdeterminowanymi poszukiwaniami. Więc stwierdziłem, że muszę pójść gdzieś, gdzie nie znajdzie mnie tak szybko. Wygląda na to, że mój plan zawiódł, skoro tobie udało się mnie znaleźć.

— Nie szukałem cię – wyjaśnił szybko, stwierdzając, że przypadkowe spotkanie Toma może nie brzmieć zbyt wiarygodnie.

Tom wpatrywał się w niego bez słowa. Harry czekał na to, co się stanie, mając nadzieję, że Riddle nie będzie zirytowany takim zbiegiem okoliczności. Wyglądał, jakby albo nie przejmował się, albo nie wierzył w to szybkie wyjaśnienie. Po jakimś czasie odwrócił wzrok od Harry'ego.

— Nawet jeśli, jak już powiedziałem, mało mnie obchodzi twoje towarzystwo w tej chwili.

— Tak… - Harry nie był pewny, co sądzić o odpowiedzi Toma, więc zdecydował nie ciągnąć tego tematu. – Więc o czym zazwyczaj rozmawiacie? Mam na myśli Slughorna.

Tom nie patrzył na Harry'ego, gdy odpowiadał.

— O wszystkim i o niczym, szczerze mówiąc. Przez większość czasu opowiada o swoich byłych uczniach. Jednak podczas świąt staje się… Powiem tylko, że lubi wykorzystywać mój wolny czas. Jestem pewny, że łudzi się, że jego towarzystwo jest dla mnie wybawieniem.

Harry czuł się dziwnie, zgadzając się ze wszystkim, co mówił Tom o znoszeniu towarzystwa Slughorna. Spędził większość swojego szóstego roku na planowaniu taktyki drużyny Quidditcha i na spotkaniach Klubu Ślimaka, a gdy na święta pojechał do Nory, cieszył się, że uniknie tak doskonałych okazji do rozmów z profesorem… Przez krótki moment Harry zastanawiał się, czy on i Riddle byli tak samo ważnymi nabytkami w _pieczołowicie _uzupełnianej kolekcji Slughorna…

— Nigdy nie wyjeżdża na święta? – dociekał Harry.

— Kiedyś tak, ale ostatnio rzadko korzysta z jakiejkolwiek okazji do opuszczenia Hogwartu – odpowiedział monotonnie. – Jednak większość nauczycieli wyjeżdża, więc najczęściej nie jestem zbyt zajęty. Wolę spędzić ten czas w samotności.

— Nie dziwię się – stwierdził. – Łatwiej jest być z dala od innych. W szczególności, gdy nie potrafią zrozumieć, że nie lubisz tych jakże radosnych świąt… - Miał wrażenie, że te słowa mu się wymknęły. Tom spojrzał na niego.

Obydwaj przyglądali się sobie przez chwilę, dopóki Harry nie spuścił wzroku. Nie mógł znieść widoku młodego Voldemorta, mając przed oczami swoich przyjaciół. Bawił się papierosem, gdy Riddle myślał nad czymś.

— Jonathan… kiedy dokładnie skończyła się ta wojna, w której walczyłeś? Pytam się, ponieważ musiało to być całkiem niedawno. Skoro uczyłeś się czarnej magii tylko od kilku lat…

Harry poczuł irytację, ponieważ nie chciał teraz rozmawiać o swojej przeszłości. Jednak nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Nie miał innego wyboru, jak tylko odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, nawet jeśli był zmuszony dopracować kłamstwa na bieżąco. Musi udzielić kilku informacji i szczegółów, jeśli chce, żeby jego kłamstwa mogły być uznane za wiarygodne.

— Rzeczywiście to było niedawno… mniej niż rok temu.

Twarz Riddle'a nie wyrażała żadnych emocji. Harry zastanawiał się, dlaczego chciał to wiedzieć. Zaczął czuć się nieswojo, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że Riddle może chcieć dopasować tę informację do prawdziwych wydarzeń, które miały wtedy miejsce. Z artykułów w gazetach wiedział, że Grindelwald w tamtym czasie nie był widziany w żadnym określonym miejscu. Jednak Riddle mógł mieć wiadomości, których on nie znał…

Nawet jeśli Tom _miał _inną informację, nie powiedział o niej. Przyglądał się Harry'emu tak uważnie jak za każdym razem, jakby czekając, aż zniknie jego beznamiętna maska. Harry miał przerwać ciszę, żeby powstrzymać Tom od analizowania tego, co usłyszał, jednak Riddle go ubiegł. Jego głos był ostrożny.

— Jesteś pewien, że nikt nie przeżył tej bitwy, Harry?

— Tak. Widziałem, jak większość… - Nagle zamilkł, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że Riddle użył jego prawdziwego imienia. Spojrzał na chłopaka, przestraszony i zdezorientowany. Riddle nie mógł znać jego imienia… nigdy o tym nie rozmawiali, Tom nigdy o to nie pytał. Harry starał się wyglądać na niewzruszonego i uspokoić swoje rozbiegane myśli. Krew odpłynęła mu z twarzy. Miał nadzieję, że Tom nie zauważył tego w panującym półmroku. Gdzie albo kiedy mogło paść jego prawdziwe imię?

Riddle uznał ciszę i zachowanie Harry'ego za odpowiedź.

— Więc naprawdę _masz_ na imię Harry?

To słowa były jak trucizna. Harry zastygł w szoku, starając się zrozumieć, co się właśnie stało. Riddle uśmiechnął się lekko.

— Ta dziewczyna, którą przywołałeś dzięki pierścieniowi, powiedziała twoje imię. Na początku myślałem, że zwróciła się do drugiego chłopaka… Jednak ty temu zaprzeczyłeś.

Poczuł lekką ulgę, że tylko to wyszło na jaw, jednak był też zirytowany. Nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć.

— Nawet jeśli to moje imię…

— Och, teraz już jestem tego pewny – przerwał mu Tom. – Nikt, kto przedstawił się zgodnie z prawdą, nie byłby tak zszokowany, gdy zostałby nazwany inaczej… jednak przyjaciele mają zwyczaj się zwracać do kogoś jego prawdziwym imieniem.

Riddle uśmiechnął się na swoje słowa i Harry mógł z łatwością zauważyć, że chłopak czerpał z tego radość.

— To nie jest jakaś gra – wykrztusił Harry, martwiąc się, jakie jeszcze informacje Riddle mógł zebrać bez jego wiedzy.

— Nie, to nigdy nie była gra… - wymruczał Riddle, ciągle się uśmiechając. Słowa Harry'ego widocznie go cieszyły. – To wyzwanie.

Harry patrzył się na Riddle z niedowierzaniem, lekko przerażony.

— Żartowałem – stwierdził Riddle po krótkiej ciszy.

Harry miał głęboką nadzieję, że to prawda.

— Nie możesz po prostu używać tego imienia – powiedział, nie mając pojęcia, jak powstrzymać Riddle'a.

— Nie ujawnię go nikomu – zapewnił go Tom. – I na pewno nie będę go używać przy wszystkich. Skoro potrafiłem utrzymać w tajemnicy to, że o nim wiem, możesz być pewny, że twój sekret jest bezpieczny.

Harry szczerze wątpił, że wiedza na temat jego prawdziwej tożsamości była w rękach młodego Voldemorta „bezpieczna". Bezwiednie starał sobie przypomnieć, czy nie ujawnił żadnych ważnych informacji w czasie ich rozmowy. Zaczynał czuć się paranoicznie. Nawet jeśli rozumiał, skąd Tom wiedział o jego imieniu, musiał być pewny…

— Nie ufasz mi? – zapytał Tom, zauważając zmartwienie Harry'ego.

Harry spojrzał na starszego Ślizgona. Miał wrażenie, że to była jakaś parodia koszmaru. Szansa na zaufanie Tomowi była bardzo, bardzo mała. Byli wrogami, a Harry nie mógł o tym zapomnieć. Riddle najwidoczniej zauważył coś w jego wyrazie twarzy, ponieważ uśmiechnął się lekko. Wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że rzucił mu raczej zjadliwe spojrzenie.

— Nie ufam nikomu – powiedział, starając się wytłumaczyć. Musiał pamiętać, że nie powinien mieć powodu, żeby nienawidzić Toma…

— Tak – powiedział, jego głos był delikatny. – Powinienem był się domyślić...

Harry miał wrażenie, że to nie jest tylko nic nie znacząca odpowiedź. Czuł się trochę zdezorientowany. Miał tylko nadzieję, że jego reakcja na pytanie Toma nie była zbyt szorstka…

Przez chwilę żaden z nich się nie odzywał. Harry pozwolił Tomowi przemyśleć to, co dzisiaj usłyszał. Dziwne, że nie myślał o tym jako o czymś paranoicznym… Gdy Tom spojrzał na niego przez krótką chwilę zastanawiał się, czy rzeczywiście poprawił się w legilimencji.

— Nie sądzę, żeby to było ważne – powiedział Harry, nie wiedząc, dlaczego zdecydował się powiedzieć właśnie to. Myślał nad nowym tematem rozmowy, ale nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy.

— Też tak sądzę. Zaufanie jest niebezpieczne… - Riddle wyglądał jakby myślał nad czymś ze swojej przeszłości, ponieważ wpatrywał się pustym wzorkiem przed siebie. Po chwili odwrócił wzrok i zaciągnął się papierosem. Harry zrobił to samo, nie mając nic do powiedzenia.

Kiedy podniósł wzrok, zobaczył, że Tom przyglądał mu się, jakby czegoś szukając. Czekał, aż starszy chłopak przemówi.

— Jesteś skomplikowaną osobą – stwierdził Tom.

— Dlaczego tak sądzisz?

— Przez wiele rzeczy. Zaczynając od tego, że dość dobrze umiesz przejrzeć innych, a twoja przeszłość – choć bardzo nieprawdopodobna – wydaje się mieć w sobie dużo prawdy. I co zaskakujące, wierzę ci. Twoja osobowość i mentalność idealnie do tego pasuje. Nie mogę twierdzić, że to wszystko kłamstwa. Jeśli tak, to kłamstwa ukrywają prawdę, której nie można wyjawić… Krótko mówiąc, jestem zaintrygowany.

Harry zamarł, gdy usłyszał słowa Toma; nawet jeśli był zadowolony, że wierzył w jego opowieść – albo przynajmniej w większość. Denerwowało go, że Tom tak bardzo interesuje się jego przeszłością. Żałował, że Riddle go nie ignoruje i nie zapomniał o jego wymyślonej historii. Harry nie był pewny, jak długo jeszcze będzie w stanie opowiadać kłamstwo za kłamstwem, jeśli Tom nie przestanie badać jego przeszłości…

— Wiesz, że możesz mi ufać – powiedział miękko Tom, jego głos był ledwo słyszalny.

Harry nie wiedział z czym mogło być to związane… Tak naprawdę, czuł się trochę zagubiony. To wyglądało na jawne próby namówienia go do zwierzenia się Tomowi. Starał się pomyśleć o tym, jak Riddle może widzieć jego sytuację i jak wyjaśnia sobie to, że Harry wciąż za nim nie przepada.

— Dlaczego miałbym ci zaufać?

— No cóż… już znam twoją przeszłość, a skoro nie chcę jej nikomu ujawnić, nie rozumiem, dlaczego nie chcesz powiedzieć mi więcej, zaufać mi.

Harry spiął się, słysząc te słowa. Dlaczego właśnie z tego powodu powinien ufać Riddle'owi? Nawet jeśli _nie _nienawidził starszego chłopaka tak bardzo, jak powinien, Tom nie zasługiwał na więcej odpowiedzi niż sam mógłby się domyślić. Harry starał się pozbyć złości, ale ślady jego prawdziwych emocji nadal były obecne w jego głosie.

— Nie ufam nikomu, ponieważ jest to zgubny pomysł. Nie mam zamiaru kolejny raz popełnić tego samego błędu.

— Nie jestem częścią wojny z Grindelwaldem – przypomniał mu. Ku wielkiemu zaskoczeniu Harry'ego, głos Riddle'a zdradzał jego emocje, jednak nie wiedział, jakie.— Nie chcę dzielić się z nikim tymi informacjami i nie chcę wykorzystać tego, czego się dowiem przeciwko tobie.

Harry zamarł. Tym bardziej chciał się dowiedzieć, jak jego historia może wyglądać z punktu widzenia Toma. Harry na chwilę zastąpił Voldemorta, który był powodem każdej tragedii w jego życiu, Grindelwaldem. Myślał o tym, jak Tom odkrył prawdę o nim i o informacjach, o których do tej pory się nie dowiedział. Riddle bez wątpienia uważał, że to wojna zmusiła Harry'ego do odizolowania się, ale w takim razie dlaczego Tom w ogóle się tym przejmował? Jeśli chciał rozgryźć Harry'ego jako swojego śmierciożercę, był w tym bardzo wytrwały.

— Ale dlaczego tak się _tym_ interesujesz? – zapytał Harry. – Jeśli nie chcesz tego nikomu powiedzieć ani starać się mi zaszkodzić tym, co wiesz, dlaczego nadal się tym przejmujesz? Już znasz moją przeszłość… Czy to, że będę ci ufać, coś zmieni?

Riddle zawahał się, wpatrując się w Harry'ego. Wyglądało na to, że nigdy nie myślał nad tą kwestią. Pierwszy raz odkąd Harry pamiętał, Tom nie miał gotowej odpowiedzi. Gdy cisza się przeciągała, był bliski stwierdzenia, że Tom nic na to nie odpowie. Gdy Riddle w końcu przemówił, w jego głosie nie było zawziętości. Teraz był bardzo cichy.

— Chodzi o to, że otacza cię wiele pytań bez odpowiedzi…

Harry odwrócił wzrok, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że ta odpowiedź go rozczarowała. Starał się ukryć zdziwienie, bawiąc się papierosem. Jednak nie chodziło o to, że oczekiwał czegoś innego ze strony Toma… Tak naprawdę to, że nie wiedział, czego oczekiwał, jeszcze bardziej go zdezorientowało. Szybko odsunął tę myśl od siebie, gdy stwierdził, że nie ma na to żadnej odpowiedzi. Podniósł wzrok. Tom ponownie starał się wyczytać coś z jego twarzy.

Jednak tym razem Harry miał wrażenie, że Tom mógł znaleźć to, czego szukał. Riddle wpatrywał się w niego z taką determinacją, jakby to, na co czekał, pojawiło się na krótko i zaraz znikło. Harry spojrzał w ciemnoszare oczy Riddle'a, starając się zrozumieć, o czym myśli starszy chłopak.

— Mam wrażenie, że… jeśli mi zaufasz, może z tego wyniknąć coś dobrego – stwierdził wolno. – Nigdy nikomu nie ufałem, ale tym razem… jestem pewny, że tym razem będzie inaczej.

Harry rozważał to, co powiedział Tom i zaskakująco zgadzał się z jego słowami. Spojrzał na przystojnego chłopaka, nie wiedząc, dlaczego nagle wszystkie jego myśli znikły. Wyglądało na to, że nie wiedział, w co się wplątał, gdy zgodził się z Tomem…

— Zaufasz mi? – zapytał Tom, jego oczy ujawniały takie same emocje jak te Harry'ego.

— Nie wiem… - odpowiedział szczerze.

— Postarasz się mi zaufać? – Jego głos był tylko trochę głośniejszy od szeptu.

Z nieznanego powodu, Harry nie był zaskoczony, gdy poczuł, że dłoń Toma obejmuje jego własną. Żaden z nich nie odwracał wzroku. Co dziwniejsze, Harry nie miał zamiaru tego przerywać.

— Spróbuję…

Tom przyglądał się mu przez dłuższy czas, jakby chciał się upewnić, że obaj mają tę samą intencję, zanim zrobi cokolwiek. Nie odwracając wzorku, przysunął się powoli. Harry czuł się zdezorientowany, gdy chłopak zmniejszył dystans między nimi. Czuł się źle przez oczekiwanie i ekscytację, gdy twarz Toma znalazła się zaledwie kilka centymetrów od jego własnej. Oddychał ciężko z wyraźnym, jednak kontrolowanym pożądaniem. Zakręciło mu się głowie, gdy Tom przycisnął swoje usta do jego ust.

Harry nie mógł się ruszyć, gdy poczuł falę emocji, która po tym nastąpiła. Czuł, że oddycha coraz szybciej, gdy Tom najpierw delikatnie go całował, a gdy odpowiedział, zaczął napierać na jego usta coraz mocniej, aż w końcu poczuł się na tyle pewnie, że przejechał językiem po wardze Harry'ego. Harry ledwo panował nad swoim ciałem, gdy jego umysł zasnuła mgiełka pożądania. Czuł, jak każdy dotyk Toma powoduje w nim to dziwne uczucie… Otworzył usta, pozwalając językowi Toma wślizgnąć się do środka.

Harry czuł, że Tom oddychał coraz szybciej, tracąc swoje opanowanie. Całował Harry'ego namiętnie, pozwalając zobaczyć mu, jak bardzo tego pragnął. Po chwili odsunęli się od siebie. Tom wpatrywał się w Harry'ego, tak samo jak on, nie chcąc tego przerywać. Jednak obaj wiedzieli, że nie będą się w stanie dłużej kontrolować.

Po dłuższej chwili, która dla Harry'ego trwała wieczność, Tom odsunął się na tyle, że mógł spojrzeć mu w oczy. Harry nie odwrócił wzroku. Gdy jego pragnienie pocałowania chłopaka się spełniło, bez problemu mógł sformułować sensowne myśli. Chciał znowu pocałować Toma, zatracić się w tym, jednak wiedział, że teraz nie może sobie na to pozwolić. Harry, tak niedawno prawie płonący z emocji, zaczął odczuwać mroźną temperaturę. Zazwyczaj blada twarz Toma teraz nabrała koloru. Przyglądał się Harry'emu, czekając na to, co się wydarzy. Wyglądał na zaniepokojonego, usiłując zgadnąć opinię Harry'ego na temat nowej sytuacji.

Tymczasem Harry nie odwracał spojrzenia, zastanawiając się, co go naszło. Pocałował Riddle'a. Toma Riddle'a. Przez chwilę zapomniał o wszystkich rzeczach, które wiedział o Tomie, o wspomnieniach o swoich zamordowanych rodzicach i przyjaciołach, o wspomnieniach strachu, w którym żył przez tyle lat. Teraz wszystko wróciło do niego. Zamarł w szoku. Tom zniszczył jego całe życie, zniszczył życia setek – nie, tysięcy – innych. Harry z trudem mógł zrozumieć, że nawet mimo tego nie mógł z taką łatwością jak wcześniej nienawidzić chłopaka, który siedział naprzeciw niego…


	16. Potwierdzenie

Za poprawienie rozdziału dziękuję **SimplyIsabelleS**.

* * *

**md**, dziękuję za komentarz. Miło wiedzieć, że uważasz, że dobrze tłumaczę. Dzięki temu od razu mam większą motywację do pracy nad tłumaczeniem :) Może się wydawać, że to szybko, ale tak naprawdę, jest to już piętnasty rozdział, więc już opowiadanie opublikowane w 20% :) Z resztą weź pod uwagę, że mimo że akcja może się trochę ciągnąć, często pojawiają się przeskoki czasowe, tak mniej więcej o kilka tygodni. Mam nadzieję, że następny rozdział Cię nie zawiedzie i nadal będziesz czytać to tłumaczenie z przyjemnością :)

Miłego czytania!

* * *

Harry leżał w ciemności, myśląc. Był ranek i w dormitorium panowała idealna cisza. Był pewien, że Tom obudził się nawet wcześniej niż on, ale mimo to nie chciał się z tym zdradzać. Otaczała go ciemność; kotary wokół łóżka były zaciągnięte. Leżał nieruchomo, rozmyślając o poprzednim dniu.

Nie chciał wstawać. Wiedział, że Tom bez wątpienia na niego czekał. Oczekiwał wytłumaczenia, dlaczego wczorajszej nocy Harry odszedł bez słowa. Potter był pewny, że Tom miał już swoją odpowiedź na to pytanie, jednak nadal obawiał się nadchodzącego dnia. Wyjaśnienia będą niezbędne. Będą potwierdzeniem. Żałował, że nie powiedział wtedy choć kilku słów. Jakikolwiek komentarz pozwoliłby mu unikać Toma do końca ferii.

Nigdy nie będą razem – tego Harry był pewny. Nienawidził Riddle za to, kim był i za to, kim się stanie. Pogardzał każdym aspektem jego osobowości i chciał być blisko chłopaka tylko dla zemsty za wszystkie morderstwa popełnione przez Voldemorta. Nie znajdywał ani jednego powodu, dla którego chciałby, żeby Riddle przeżył. Jednak to nie szło w parze z silnym pociągiem, który do niego czuł. Nie szło także w parze z chęcią _podzielenia się_ z nim sekretami i wyznania całej prawdy o sobie – nawet jeśli oznaczałoby to ukrywanie swojej prawdziwej przeszłości. Chciał poznać Toma i usłyszeć, jak mówi prawdę o sobie i o swoich uczuciach…

Harry postanowił wstać, ponieważ wiedział, że takie myśli nie doprowadzą do niczego. Musiał coś zrobić z tą sytuacją – i to w tej chwili, ponieważ nie ufał sam sobie. Pójdzie do Toma i powie mu, że nigdy nie będą nikim więcej niż… panem i poplecznikiem. Harry nie mógł się zdobyć nawet na to, żeby zasugerować, że mogą być przyjaciółmi. Ubrał się, myśląc, co ma powiedzieć Riddle'owi.

Przeszedł przez Pokój Wspólny, ciesząc się, że nigdzie nie zauważył Toma. Skierował się do wyjścia. Zamek wydawał się dziwnie pusty, gdy jego kroki odbijały się echem w opustoszałym korytarzu. Mimo że ostatnie dwa tygodnie spędził, widując tylko kilkoro uczniów, teraz czuł się o wiele bardziej samotny. Zastanawiał się, czy ma to coś wspólnego ze śniegiem, który pokrył błonia grubą warstwą. Było zdecydowanie za cicho.

Riddle'a nie było również w Wielkiej Sali, kiedy usiadł przy stole, chcąc zjeść śniadanie. Uznał to za cichy znak, że ich następna rozmowa nie odbędzie się pod czujną obserwacją uczniów i nauczycieli. Harry spędził przy stole pół godziny, zanim uznał, że i tak nie jest w stanie niczego przełknąć. Wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali i skierował się do biblioteki, gdzie spodziewał się zastać Toma. Chciał mieć to już za sobą.

Pogoda na zewnątrz była ponura i z łatwością zauważył to przez okna czwartego piętra. Ponownie zaczął padać śnieg, a kilka zapalonych pochodni w bibliotece było niewielkim pocieszeniem. Nie zauważył zbyt wielu uczniów, więc nie minęło dużo czasu, gdy jego wzrok padł na odwróconego do niego plecami chłopaka siedzącego przy stoliku i czytającego grubą księgę. Harry bez problemu rozpoznał w nim Riddle'a i powoli podszedł do jego stolika.

Przez chwilę się wahał, ale w końcu usiadł naprzeciwko niego. Tom wyglądał, jakby się go spodziewał, ponieważ spojrzał na niego bez zaskoczenia. Gdy przyglądał się Harry'emu, jego twarz nie zdradzała żadnych emocji. Harry zauważył to dość niechętnie, ponieważ oznaczało to, że Riddle nie będzie tak otwarty jak wczoraj. Harry był sobą zirytowany, gdy stwierdził, że Tom wyglądał jeszcze przystojniej niż kiedy ostatni raz mu się przyglądał. Odwrócił wzrok, zastanawiając się, od czego zacząć.

— Dzień dobry – przywitał się Tom.

— Dzień dobry…

Tom zamilkł, więc Harry starał się rozpaczliwie coś wymyślić. Wszystkie wyjaśnienia, o który myślał wcześniej wyparowały mu z głowy, gdy zobaczył Toma. Lecz nawet jeśli jakąś by sobie przypomniał, i tak nie wiedziałby od czego zacząć.

— Słuchaj, nie jestem pewny, co się stało wczoraj, ale muszę wyjaśnić, że ja… nie jestem taki… - Harry nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, czy to nieskładne wyjaśnienie podziałało. Jednak był pewny, że prawdziwe wyjaśnienie: „_Wiem, że jesteś mordercą i wiem, że pewnego dnia zamordujesz moją rodzinę i przyjaciół" _jest całkowicie wykluczone. Jeśli Tom założy, że Harry po prostu nie uznaje myśli o byciu homoseksualistą, będzie się mylił. Prawdę mówiąc nie przejmował się tym na tyle, żeby być przeciwko temu. Jednak obecnie było to najlepsze wyjaśnienie.

Tom przyglądał się Harry'emu przez chwilę, zastanawiając się na odpowiedzią. Jego wyraz twarzy się nie zmienił, a ton głosu był obojętny, gdy przemówił. Jednak dla Harry'ego brzmiał na delikatnie zirytowanego.

— Ja też zasadniczo „nie jestem taki".

Harry zastanawiał się, dlaczego kompletna obojętność Toma go przygnębiła.

— W takim razie… możemy o tym po prostu zapomnieć?

— Przypuszczam, że tak.

— Dobrze… - Jednak Harry miał wrażenie, że ich rozmowa jeszcze się nie skończyła. Nie był zbyt chętny, żeby tak szybko odejść od stolika. Czekał przez chwilę, nie mając nic więcej do dodania, ale czując, że wiele jeszcze nie zostało powiedziane.

— Masz jeszcze jakąś sprawę?

— Nie – odpowiedział instynktownie Harry. – Z wyjątkiem… dlaczego w ogóle to zrobiłeś? – Nie wiedział, dlaczego jego żołądek ścisnął się z nerwów, gdy zadał to pytanie, jednak nie chciał się teraz nad tym zastanawiać. Spojrzał Tomowi w oczy, starając się odgadnąć, co teraz czuje.

Riddle zamilkł na chwilę, jednak Harry był pewny, że raczej przez zirytowanie niż przez chęć zastanowienia się nad odpowiedzią.

— Pomyliłem się – stwierdził. – Byłem zaintrygowany pozornie niewytłumaczalnym uczuciem… albo czymkolwiek to jest, które ma miejsce, gdy ludzie są z tobą w fizycznym kontakcie.

— Ty też to czujesz? – zapytał Harry szybko. Jak dotąd nie miał pewności, że to nie jest jakieś dziwne uczucie spowodowane tym, że czuł pociąg do Toma. Jednak nie był przekonany, czy to była dobra rzecz.

Riddle odwrócił wzrok od Harry'ego, sprawiając wrażenie, jakby mało przejmował się tym, że Harry również doświadczał tego dziwnego uczucia.

— To bez znaczenia.

Harry nie do końca zgadzał się z jego słowami. Zamarł, myśląc, podczas gdy Tom bez zainteresowanie przyglądał się księdze.

— Więc… masz jakieś tego wyjaśnienie?

— Nie – odpowiedział, nie podnosząc wzorku. – Jedynie brak zainteresowania. Więc jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, zajmę się ważniejszymi sprawami.

— Oczywiście – odpowiedział, wciąż czując zirytowanie Toma. Spojrzał na niego i po chwili wstał. – Zobaczymy się później.

Tom nic na to nie odpowiedział.

Harry odszedł, czując dziwną pustkę. Poszło łatwiej niż by przypuszczał… Czyżby spodziewał się kłótni? Większego wyzwania? Jednak nie powinno mu to przeszkadzać, skoro nie chciał przebywać w obecności Toma dłużej niż było to koniecznie potrzebne. Nie, nie mógł oczekiwać niczego więcej… Był po prostu zaskoczony.

Jednak całkowity brak reakcji ze strony Toma go denerwował. Przez to zdał sobie sprawę, że to, co wydarzyło się między nimi wczoraj, równie dobrze mogło być kłamstwem, całkowitym nieporozumieniem. Wiedział, że nie powinien w ogóle się tym przejmować, ale to było takie… mylące. Tom był dobrym aktorem, dobrze to wiedział, więc kto powiedział, że to nie jest jakiś plan, dzięki któremu miał się dowiedzieć więcej o przeszłości Harry'ego? Riddle w ogóle mógł się nie martwić tym, że emocje zaczynają psuć jego staranny plan, dopóki nie wydarzyło się coś niespodziewanego. Mógł porzucić ten plan, co pasowałoby Harry'emu… jednak nie mógł tak po prostu zignorować tego, co się tam między nimi stało.

Riddle nie potrzebował wyraźnego powodu, żeby chcieć dowiedzieć się więcej o wojennej przeszłości Harry'ego. Teraz wszystko nabrało dla niego sensu i w ogóle nie czuł się z tą myślą jak paranoik. Determinacja, z jaką Tom szukał odpowiedzi, była wystarczającym impulsem do sprowokowania tych dziwnych wydarzeń, ale Harry nie powinien się tym przejmować – w żadnym stopniu. Bardzo dobrze wiedział, kim był Riddle i kim się stanie. Jeśli spełniłby swoje życzenie bycia z Tomem, nic dobrego by z tego nie wynikło… Nawet nie wiedział, czy drugi chłopak czuje to samo, co on.

Harry nie wiedział, co było z nim nie tak. Jakim cudem w ogóle mógł rozważać tę opcję? Miał rację, gdy chciał wyjaśnić Tomowi, że nie ma szans na jakikolwiek związek, jednak nawet nie wiedział, kiedy ta myśl rozgościła się w jego głowie. Może potrzebował tylko kilku dni, żeby o tym zapomnieć i zrozumieć, jak zły był to pomysł.

**(*****)**

Starał się odepchnąć od siebie tę myśl, zdeterminowany, żeby zapomnieć uczucie, gdy dłoń Toma trzymała jego własną, a jego usta były tak blisko…

Styczeń nadszedł szybko, przynosząc ze sobą spodziewany powrót uczniów. Harry cieszył się, że wrócili, jednak nie z powodu ich towarzystwa. Byli po prostu kolejną okazją pomagającą mu unikać Riddle'a. Harry ledwo pamiętał ostatnie dni ferii, bojąc się zostać z Riddle'em sam na sam z powodu własnych myśli i uczuć.

Wyglądało na to, że śmierciożercy byli zadowoleni z ferii. Harry czuł się tak różny od nich jak nigdy wcześniej, nie tylko dlatego, że nie zauważyli różnicy w relacji między nim a Riddle'em, ale z powodu ich przyjemnie spędzonych świąt.

Posępny nastrój Harry'ego pozostał niezauważony prawdopodobnie dlatego, że przed feriami zachowywał się podobnie. Zastanawiał się, czy jego nastrój w ogóle się zmienił. Ulżyło mu, gdy _mógł _ujawnić trochę ze swojej przeszłości – czy to z prawdziwej, czy fikcyjnej – ale ostatecznie był zadowolony, że ma pretekst, żeby nie wyjawiać Riddle'owi więcej informacji. Jak on sam zasugerował, zaufanie to niebezpieczna rzecz…

Był pierwszy dzień po feriach, gdy Harry podczas obiadu siedział w Wielkiej Sali z Riddle'em i śmierciożercami. Sala była wypełniona uczniami opowiadającymi sobie o tym, jak spędzili święta. Śmierciożercy rozmawiali i żartowali tylko między sobą, ponieważ Harry i Riddle siedzieli w ciszy. Wyglądało na to, że Riddle wciąż był w złym nastroju i Harry zastanawiał się, czy powodem było to, że jego plan zdobycia informacji zawiódł tak szybko. Spojrzał na Toma, który siedział w pewnej odległości od Harry'ego i śmierciożerców. Jednak nie miał okazji się nad tym zastanowić, ponieważ właśnie w tym momencie Avery wciągnął go w rozmowę.

— John, tym razem musisz się ze mną zgodzić – stwierdził Avery z uśmiechem. – Nancy White jest ładniejsza niż Linda Anthony.

— Yyy… ja raczej nigdy nie zwracałem uwagi… - Harry był zaskoczony tym pytaniem. Starał się sobie przypomnieć, jak one wyglądają. Był pewny, że były z jego roku…

— White jest za niska – powiedział Dołohow do Avery'ego.

— Ale jest blondynką! – odpowiedział Avery. – Nie wspominając o tym, że nie ma nawet w połowie tak okropnego charakteru jak Anthony. Nie znam nikogo bardziej agresywnego od niej…

— Odkąd to bycie agresywnym jest _złe_? – spytał Mulciber. Reszta się roześmiała.

— Tylko dlatego, że _wy _lubicie jak… hej, już idziemy? – Uwaga Avery'ego szybko zwróciła się na Riddle'a, który wstał. Tom nie potrzebował zbyt wiele, żeby rządzić swoimi poplecznikami. Wystarczył jeden ruch i wiedzieli, że powinni wrócić do swoich zajęć albo wyjść z pomieszczenia. Harry cieszył się, że nie tylko on tak szybko zauważył, co zrobił Tom. Chociaż obserwował chłopaka z innych powodów niż inni…

— Prawie wszyscy już wyszli – zauważył Tom. – Zakładam, że żaden z was nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

— Nie… nie zauważyłem – przyznał Avery, uśmiechając się lekko.

— Teraz Zaklęcia – powiedział Riddle cicho i skierował się w stronę wyjścia.

— Nie, ja mam teraz wolną lekcję – powiedział Dołohow.

Riddle szybko spojrzał na Dołohowa, jednak nie dał po sobie poznać, że cokolwiek usłyszał. Dołohow uznał to za znak, że może odejść. Harry, Avery, Nott i Lestrange podążyli za Tomem do sali Zaklęć.

W klasie siedziało kilku siedmiorocznych, czekających na przybycie pozostałych uczniów. Nauczycielka Zaklęć, wysoka czarownica z brązowymi włosami i radosnym usposobieniem, zaczęła już pisać temat zajęć na tablicy. Śmierciożercy, Tom i Harry usiedli przy jednym stoliku, gdy profesorka zamknęła drzwi jednym ruchem różdżki.

Po przywitaniu klasy w nowym semestrze i przybliżeniu dzisiejszego tematu, lekcja się zaczęła. Zaklęcia były jednym z najmniej ulubionych zajęć dla Harry'ego, ale tym razem nie było to spowodowane wykładowcą. Po prostu na tej lekcji nie miał żadnej wymówki, żeby nie rozmawiać ze śmierciożercami. Nie mógł udawać, że słucha nauczycielki, skoro ona pozwalała im rozmawiać, o ile będą robić to, o co ich poprosiła.

Dzisiaj na lekcji mieli przypomnieć sobie zaklęcie nietłukące, zaklęcie gaszące i zaklęcie rozcinające. Avery, Nott i Lestrange przez część lekcji ukradkiem sprawdzali, które z tych zaklęć jest najpotężniejsze. Lestrange zamrażał ogień znajdujący się w podobno nietłukącym się słoiku Notta, starając się schłodzić ogień na tyle, żeby nie wydostał się na zewnątrz. Avery ćwiczył przez chwilę zaklęcie rozcinające i następnie użył go na słoiku Notta. Avery zwyciężył, a jego wygrana zaskutkowała eksplozją słoika, którego odłamki pokryły cały stolik, przy którym siedzieli. Śmierciożercy roześmiali się głośno, niezbyt przejęci upomnieniem profesorki.

Poza tym epizodem uczniowie siedzieli znudzeni. Nott i Lestrange rozmawiali cicho, starając się poprawić swoje zaklęcia, a Avery, całkowicie rozproszony, przyglądał się dziewczynie po drugiej stronie klasy. Harry i Tom, pozostawieni sobie, nadal milczeli. Kiedy chwilę się nad tym zastanowił, był zadowolony, że Riddle nie jest w nastroju do rozmowy – przynajmniej z nim. Nie był nawet pewny, czy byłby w stanie w ogóle normalnie rozmawiać z drugim chłopakiem.

Avery chyba znudził się przyglądaniem, ponieważ odwrócił się do Harry'ego.

— Nie rozumiem, jak mogłeś się nie zgodzić ze mną, że White jest ładniejsza od Anthony.

Harry spojrzał na Avery'ego, a później na grupkę dziewczyn po drugiej stronie klasy.

— Nie wiem, dlaczego to jest takie ważne.

— Oczywiście, że to jest ważne! – wykrzyknął Avery, jakby poczuł się urażony. Odwrócił wzrok od blondynki, którą jak zgadywał była Nancy White i spojrzał na Riddle'a, który przyglądał mu się, starając się odczytać jego emocje.

Harry nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że ta sytuacja mogła sugerować, że nigdy nie zwrócił uwagi na White, ponieważ była dziewczyną. Gdy spojrzał na Toma, żałował, że nie może tego jakoś naprawić. Jednak wiedział, że prawdziwą przyczyną było to, że nie miał czasu nikomu się dobrze przyjrzeć w szkole… to był powód. Zastanawiał się, o czym myślał Tom, gdy przyglądali się sobie nawzajem. Wiedział, że to było w sprzeczności do tego jak uzasadnił, że nie chce być z Tomem, jednak chciał się dowiedzieć, co on o myśli o tym, czy w ogóle się tym przejmuje.

Właśnie wtedy, ku zaskoczeniu Harry'ego, rozbrzmiał dźwięk dzwonu. Riddle i Harry odwrócili od siebie wzrok, przypominając sobie, że są w otoczeniu innych ludzi. Avery, Nott i Lestrange znikli wśród uczniów. Gdy Riddle szybko wyszedł z klasy, Harry był zadowolony, że nie będzie miał już z nim dzisiaj więcej lekcji.

Dzień został szybko zastąpiony wieczorem i Harry wraz z kilkoma innymi Ślizgonami starał się przebrnąć przez wszystkie zadania. Było około ósmej, gdy z Averym wyszli z Wielkiej Sali. Spędził kolację z śmierciożercami i milczącym Riddle'em.

— Co to było między tobą a Riddle'em na Zaklęciach? – zapytał Avery.

— Co?

— Nie mogę się zdecydować jaki oboje mieliście wyraz twarzy – ciągnął Avery. – Ale co do Riddle'a nigdy nie można tego dokładnie stwierdzić…

— To nic ważnego.

— Tak, może… - Avery nie brzmiał na przekonanego. Harry wiedział, że zostało im jeszcze trochę drogi do Pokoju Wspólnego i miał nadzieję, że do tej pory zmienią temat. Jednak zanim mógł to zrobić, Avery znów się odezwał. – Wspominam o tym tylko dlatego, że coś się zmieniło.

— Naprawdę? – zapytał Harry, jego serce biło jak oszalałe.

— Tak. – Avery zamilkł na chwilę. – Czym wkurzyłeś Toma?

— Niczym – skłamał.

— To nie wygląda jak nic – stwierdził Avery.

— Dlaczego o to pytasz?

— Nie wiem. Po prostu to pierwszy raz, gdy widzę tak wkurzonego Riddle, który nic z tym nie robi.

— Nadal nie wiem, o co ci chodzi – powiedział Harry. Był ciekawy spostrzeżeń Avery'ego w stosunku do tej sytuacji.

— No cóż, normalnie, gdy Riddle jest na kogoś wkurzony, nie czeka długo, zanim sprawia, że ten ktoś cierpi. Zgaduję, że to było coś, co wydarzyło się podczas świąt, więc minęło już dużo czasu.

— Skąd o tym wszystkim wiesz? – dociekał Harry.

— Minęły już lata, stary. Musisz mieć pojęcie o takich sprawach – wyjaśnił obojętnie Avery. – Nie wspominając o tym, że już wiele razy był zły na mnie…

— I zawsze coś z tym robił?

— Oprócz kilku wyjątków, tak.

Harry zastanawiał się nad tym chwilę, nie martwiąc się, tylko starając się to zrozumieć.

— Dobrze ci radzę, bądź przygotowany – stwierdził Avery.

— Jak sądzisz, co zrobi?

— To zależy od tego, co ty mu zrobiłeś.

Harry nic na to nie odpowiedział. Czy Tom naprawdę na tyle tym się przejmował, że chciał się na nim zemścić? To nie była taka sama sytuacja, jak wtedy gdy śmierciożercy go denerwowali. Tym razem było to coś bardziej osobistego. Tom wyraźnie był w złym nastroju, jednak nie wiedział, czy może ufać osądowi Avery'ego w tej sprawie. Jeśli Tom rzeczywiście się tym przejmował się, to jego gniew był wywołany rozżaleniem. Co oznaczało, że lubił Harry'ego na tyle, że nie chce zemsty. Jednak gniew mógł też być wywołany przez zażenowanie, a to mogło mieć znacznie mniej przyjemne skutki…

— Hej, gdzie idziesz? – zapytał Harry. – Pokój Wspólny jest tam.

— Sądziłem, że idziemy do naszej siedziby. Dzisiaj jest kolejne spotkanie. Dołohow mi powiedział.

Harry zawahał się; niezbyt podobał mu się pomysł tak szybkiego spotkania ze śmierciożercami. Nie chciał przebywać w obecności Toma, a szczególnie nie wtedy, gdy miał się uczyć czarnej magii bezpośrednio od niego.

— Erm… zostawiłem coś w Pokoju Wspólnym. Przyjdę za minutkę.

— Pewnie.

Avery odwrócił się i odszedł. Harry zrobił to samo. Peleryna niewidka spoczywała w jego kieszeni przez cały wieczór. Był zadowolony, że nareszcie miał powód, żeby jej ponownie użyć…


	17. Bierz i daj

Za poprawienie rozdziału dziękuję nieocenionej **SimplyIsabelleS**.

* * *

**Zakuro**, to ja dziękuję, że chcesz czytać moje tłumaczenie. Nie ma lepszej zapłaty niż świadomość, że ktoś to czyta i jeszcze czerpie z tego przyjemność. Dodawałabym rozdziały nawet codziennie, ale szybko zabrakłoby mi przetłumaczonych rozdziałów. Sama dobrze wiem, jak to jest czekać na nowy rozdział, dlatego staram się nie przeciągać oczekiwania na nową aktualizację. Mam nadzieję, że nadal będę Ci się podobać to opowiadanie i będziesz miała chęć komentować :)

**md**, na pewno będę miała większą motywację do tłumaczenia, jeśli będę wiedzieć, że ktoś czyta moje tłumaczenie. Z resztą opinia czytelników bardzo się dla mnie liczy, bo dzięki temu wiem, co powinnam zmienić, a co jest dobrze. Będę Ci również bardzo wdzięczna, jeśli poświęcisz czas i napiszesz nawet króciutki komentarz :) Jeśli nie przeszkadzają ci takie sceny to naprawdę dobrze, bo w następnych rozdziałach mogą się częściej pojawiać. Po przeczytaniu rozdziału sama będziesz mogła stwierdzić, czy Tom coś szykował, tak więc nie będę nic zdradzać ;) Mam nadzieję, że rozdział Cię nie zawiedzie :)

Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze i oznaki zainteresowania tym tłumaczeniem. Naprawdę podnosi mnie to na duchu, jeśli wiem, że ktoś je czyta. Nie obawiajcie się zostawić komentarza, nawet jeśli byłoby to jedno zdanie. Dla mnie każda opinia jest ważna i tak samo ucieszę się z krótkiego komentarza, jak i długiego. Już więcej nie przynudzam i zapraszam do czytania :)

* * *

Dwa tygodnie po rozpoczęciu nowego semestru, Harry siedział ze śmierciożercami w pomieszczeniu głównie nazywanym „Siedzibą". Podczas gdy reszta głośno rozmawiała, on czytał kolejne wydania gazet, które przetransmutował tak, żeby wyglądały jak książki. Jednak jego zainteresowanie artykułem słabło, gdy zaczął się przysłuchiwać, o czym mówią śmierciożercy.

Nie dołączył do rozmowy, ponieważ był świadomy rzucanych mu zaciekawionych spojrzeń za każdym razem, gdy śmierciożercy wspominali o lekcjach czarnej magii. W ciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodni Harry opuścił większość spotkań i nie był pewien, czy chciał to zmienić. Nawet mimo faktu, że nie poprawiało mu to opinii wśród śmierciożerców, był zadowolony, że nie musiał tam przebywać. Walczył z chęcią dołączenia do któregoś ze spotkań Riddle'a, jednak był pewny, że ten wysiłek się opłacił. Wciąż, tak samo jak zawsze, nienawidził czarnej magii.

Riddle siedział na końcu czarnego stołu, jak zwykle trzymając się z daleka od Harry'ego. Był zajęty przyglądaniem się i słuchaniem rozmów swoich śmierciożerców, czasami włączając się do rozmowy, jednak najczęściej milcząc. Śmierciożercy byli dobrzy w czarnej magii i Harry zastanawiał się, czy Riddle jest dumny z tego, że zdołał ich tyle nauczyć. Po chwili namysłu stwierdził, że powinien trzymać myśli z dala od tematu Toma. Zamiast tego zaczął przysłuchiwać się śmierciożercom.

— Wciąż ci w tej sprawie nie ufam – odpowiedział komuś Avery.

— Daj spokój, Szatańska Pożoga jest świetnym sposobem na pozbycie się mugoli – stwierdził Mulciber jakby to był oczywisty fakt pasujący do jakiegoś planu. – Nie będą mogli tego powstrzymać. Nawet czarodzieje czasami mają z tym problem.

— Czasami? – zapytał osłupiały Avery. – Kiedy czarodzieje nie mają z tym problemu?! Dlatego jest zakazana. Jeśli użyjesz tego na grupie mugoli, skończy się tak, że to czarodzieje na tym bardziej ucierpią, stary.

— Ale to bez wątpienia zabije mugoli – bronił swojego pomysłu Mulciber.

— Proponujesz ten pomysł z taką pewnością, jakbyś potrafił rzucić to zaklęcie poprawnie – wycedził Lestrange. – Nie sądzę, że dzień, w którym użyjesz tego, żeby spalić miasto mugoli nadejdzie szybko. Byłbym zaskoczony, gdybyś potrafił podpalić _dom_. A i tak wszyscy wiemy, że udałoby ci się to tylko z mugolskimi zapałkami i kanistrem.

— Zamknij się! - krzyknął Mulciber, gdy reszta śmierciożerców wybuchła śmiechem.

— Żeby cię jeszcze bardziej nie pogrążać, tego zaklęcia nauczyliśmy się _dopiero_ w tym roku – dodał Nott.

— Co oznacza, że minie kolejne siedem lat, zanim on nauczyć się go poprawnie rzucać – drwił Avery.

— _Dziesięć_, moim zdaniem – dorzucił Dołohow.

— I kto to mówi! – krzyknął Avery.

— Co? – zapytał Dołohow.

— Nie jesteś od niego wiele lepszy w czarnej magii.

— Właśnie, że jestem – stwierdził Dołohow z pełnym przekonaniem.

— Obaj są tak samo słabi – powiedział znudzony Lestrange.

— Nie, stary, Mulciber jest naszym specjalistą od Imperiusa, więc jest lepszy od Dołohowa – przypomniał mu Avery.

— To niesprawiedliwe! – narzekał Dołohow. – Nauczyłem się mnóstwo rzeczy!

— Co z tego, skoro nie masz z nich żadnego pożytku – zauważył Nott.

— Daj spokój! Dlaczego teraz bronisz Mulcibera? Przed chwilą się z niego wyśmiewałeś!

— Może nie potrafi rzucić Szatańskiej Pożogi, ale przynajmniej umie więcej od ciebie. – Nott uśmiechał się, zadowolony, że może żartować z Dołohowa.

— Wszyscy jesteście debile – powiedział Dołohow. – I hipogryfy.

— Hipogryfy?

— Chyba miał na myśli _hipokryci – _stwierdził Lestrange. Śmierciożercy zaczęli się śmiać jeszcze głośniej.

— Ej, która jest godzina? – zapytał Avery, gdy śmiech ucichł. – Siedzimy tu już chyba dłuższy czas.

— Dochodzi jedenasta – powiedział Nott, patrząc na swój zegarek. Odwrócił się i spojrzał na Riddle'a. – Powinniśmy już iść do Pokoju Wspólnego?

Riddle podniósł wzrok, wyrwany z zamyślenia.

— Jeśli chcecie.

— Dobrze. Muszę skończyć ten esej na Eliksiry… - powiedział Nott, bardziej do siebie niż kogoś innego. Wstał i wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Wkrótce reszta śmierciożerców podążyła za nim. Harry miał zrobić o samo, kiedy usłyszał, że ktoś go woła. Był to Riddle, który wciąż siedział przy stole.

— Nie ty, Jonathanie. Chcę z tobą porozmawiać.

Kilku śmierciożerców również się odwróciło, gdy usłyszeli te słowa. Harry, który był i rozdrażniony, i nerwowy, spojrzał na Avery'ego, który miał na twarzy wypisane „A nie mówiłem". Harry wiedział, że chodzi mu o ich rozmowę o zemście Riddle'a, ale niezbyt mu to pomogło. Reszta śmierciożerców powoli wyszła z pomieszczenia, podczas gdy Harry ciągle stał w tym samym miejscu.

Ostatni śmierciożerca w końcu zamknął za sobą drzwi. W pomieszczeniu zrobiło się nagle przerażająco cicho. Harry starał się nie pokazywać żadnych emocji, gdy Riddle na niego spojrzał.

— Podejdź bliżej – powiedział Riddle, wstając.

Harry zawahał się, zanim powoli podszedł do drugiego chłopaka.

— Tak?

— Mam coś dla ciebie – wyjaśnił Riddle, przyglądając się Harry'emu i uśmiechając się lekko. – I to nie jest jakaś forma zemsty za niepopełniony błąd, jak, zdaje się, myślał Avery.

Harry odetchnął z ulgą, chociaż wciąż nie wiedział, o co chodziło. Zastanawiał się, co więcej mógł mieć dla niego Riddle i wciąż był ostrożny, ponieważ chłopak mógł kłamać. Ale Tom jedynie wyciągnął swoją dłoń. Gdy Harry na nią spojrzał, zobaczył pierścień Marvolo. Przyglądał się mu oszołomiony, zanim spojrzał na Riddle'a.

— Weź go.

Harry spojrzał na pierścień, zmrożony. To był Kamień Wskrzeszenia… i bardzo prawdopodobne, że również horkruks. Z jakiego powodu Riddle chciał mu go dać? Powinien być dla niego niemal świętością, jednym z wielu przedmiotów, który zapewni mu nieśmiertelność, a on tak łatwo go oddawał. Było to raczej nieostrożne, szczególnie ze strony kogoś takiego jak Tom.

— Dlaczego mi to dajesz?

— Ostatnio trochę się zdystansowałeś – wyjaśnił Tom. – Często nie przychodzisz na spotkania z moim przyjaciółmi i ze mną.

— Dajesz mi ten pierścień, ponieważ nie chodziłem na lekcje czarnej magii? To nie brzmi zbyt logicznie.

— Wolałbym tego nie przedłużać. Moi przyjaciele – z łatwością to zauważyłem – uważają twoje nieobecności za co najmniej dziwne, a nie chciałbym, żeby zaczęli myśleć, że moja grupa przyjaciół się pomniejsza … tylko że się raczej zwiększa.

— Więc to ma mnie nakłonić do stania się twoim poplecznikiem? – zapytał ze złością Harry, patrząc na Toma.

— Jesteś pożytecznym uczniem – odpowiedział spokojnie Tom, ignorując to, co sugerował Harry. – I bardzo potężnym, gdy chodzi o czarną magię. To nie tylko przyciąga niechcianą uwagę, kiedy najwidoczniej pozwalam ci opuszczać te spotkania, ale moi przyjaciele są raczej zaciekawieni tym, co zmieniło się w ciągu ostatnich tygodni. A ich ciekawości nie da się łatwo zaspokoić. Jestem pewien, że, tak jak ja, widziałeś to wszystko w ich umysłach. Oczekują, że w powinienem cię ukarać nawet za próbę odejścia od naszej grupy, jednak nie sądzę, żeby to było konieczne… Więc to jest moja alternatywa.

— Alternatywa do czego? Więc powinienem czuć się przez to winny i nigdy od ciebie nie odejść? A do tego jeszcze coś ci zawdzięczać? – Harry nie był pewny, czy naprawdę go to denerwowało. Wiedział tylko, że nie chciał nawet myśleć o byciu przekupionym wbrew własnej woli. – Nie zamierzam tego przyjąć, a ty nie powinieneś się martwić o to, co twoi _przyjaciele _myślą.

— Nie – odpowiedział po chwili ciszy. – Sądzę, że to pomoże ci uporać się z tym, co cię rozprasza.

— Tak? – zapytał Harry, wyraźnie nieprzekonany.

— Tak. Ten pierścień może – jak zrozumiałem z twoich wcześniejszych wyjaśnień – przywołać zmarłych… Przypuszczam, że to pomogłoby ci się skoncentrować, gdybyś miał go w swoim posiadaniu i mógł używać, kiedy chcesz.

Harry umilkł, zaskoczony tymi słowami. Ani przez chwilę nie pomyślał o takim rozwiązaniu. Był zbyt skupiony na zemście, żeby zastanawiać, co ten pierścień mógł mu dać. Tom chciał mu go podarować, ponieważ wiedział, jak bardzo Harry tęsknił za przyjaciółmi. Naprawdę zauważył jego nieszczęście. Harry był zdumiony, że Tom mógł zrobić coś tak uprzejmego tylko po to, żeby nie odszedł od niego jako śmierciożerca. Nie czuł się dobrze z tym, że oczekiwał od chłopaka tylko tego, co najgorsze. Nie wiedział, dlaczego zrozumiał to dopiero teraz. Powinien o tym wiedzieć.

Tom udostępniał mu jedyną możliwość na spotkanie ze zmarłym. Tak jakby chciał… zrekompensować śmierci osób, które zabije w przyszłości. Tylko to teraz widział, gdy patrzył na pierścień. Poczuł dziwne ukłucie żalu. Jaki miał teraz powód, by nienawidzić chłopaka, skoro morderstwa, przez które cierpiał, mogły zostać w pewien sposób cofnięte? Tom, nie wliczając przyszłości, tak naprawdę nigdy nie skrzywdził Harry'ego. Dając mu ten pierścień, zmazywał swoje winy.

Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, dlaczego Tom tak łatwo oddaje swojego horkruksa… zanim sobie o czymś przypomniał. Voldemort oddał więcej niż jednego horkruksa swoim poplecznikom. Oboje, Bellatrix Lestrange i Lucjusz Malfoy, okazali się na tyle lojalni, że mogli przechowywać czarkę Helgi Hufflepuff i dziennik. Prawdopodobnie jego kłamstwo o stworzeniu tego pierścienia przez Grindelwalda sprawiło, że Tom chciał się go pozbyć. Harry mógł łatwo wyobrazić sobie rozczarowanie, jakie czuł chłopak, gdy dowiedział się, że jego cenny pierścień, ukradziony z taką dbałością, tak naprawdę nie pochodził od samego wielkiego Slytherina. To miało sens.

Jako Insygnium Śmierci, miał również moc potrzebną do zniszczenia Voldemorta… jednak Harry nie był w stanie o tym teraz myśleć. Cisza wciąż się ciągnęła, ale nie wiedział, co mógł powiedzieć albo zrobić. Z kłopotu wybawił go Tom.

— Weź go – powtórzył.

Harry ponownie spojrzał w oczy Toma, ale nie chciał robić nic poza tym. Wciąż starał się zrozumieć tę sytuację. Jednak Tom szybko przerwał jego zamyślenie, gdy po prostu wsunął mu pierścień na palec. Harry był zaskoczony dziwnym uczuciem wywołanym przez dotyk Toma… jednak chłopak szybko cofnął swoje dłonie.

— Nie mogę tego przyjąć – stwierdził Harry po chwili, czując pustkę po dotyku Toma. – Nie mam dla ciebie nic w zamian.

— Zapewnienie, że wrócisz na nasze spotkania, będzie wystarczającą zapłatą.

Jednak Harry nie uważał, że to wystarczy. Ponownie spojrzał na pierścień. Był nieprzyjemnie zimny, co przypomniało mu o medalionie Slytherina, jednak nie to go zaprzątało. Miał wrażenie, że to koniec wojny pomiędzy nimi, o której istnieniu Riddle nawet nie wiedział. Harry miał w swoich rękach życia – a raczej śmierci – wszystkich, których znał. Poczuł wielki smutek na myśl o ponownym spotkaniu swoich przyjaciół. Spojrzał na Toma, nie wiedząc, jak okazać swoją wdzięczność.

Harry przyglądał się przystojnej twarzy Toma, starając się coś wymyślić, jednak coś powstrzymywało go przed podjęciem jakiejkolwiek decyzji. Tom również mu się przypatrywał. Spojrzenie jego ciemnych oczu przesuwało się po twarzy Harry'ego. Harry nie miał już więcej powodów, żeby nienawidzić chłopaka z taką determinacją, jak jeszcze dwa tygodnie temu, jednak nie mógł mu tego powiedzieć. Tom patrzył na niego uważnie, jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych uczuć…

Zanim zdążył się powstrzymać, podszedł do Riddle'a i pocałował go. Jego ciało opanowała burza emocji, która wybuchła, gdy ponownie dotknął usta Toma. Był zupełnie zdezorientowany, gdy Tom odpowiedział na jego pocałunek z pasją, jakiej się nie spodziewał. Harry chciał tego odkąd pocałowali się po raz pierwszy. Nieważne, jak bardzo starał się temu zaprzeczyć, to pragnienie wciąż do niego wracało. Nie chciał niczego więcej niż bliskości Toma, a każdy jego dotyk pogłębiał to pragnienie.

Wplątał swoje dłonie we włosy Toma w tym samym momencie, w którym Tom zaczął gładzić jego plecy, przyciągając go do siebie. Harry czuł jego ciężki oddech, gdy pogłębiali pocałunek, a ich języki złączyły się ze sobą. Ten pocałunek był bardziej namiętny niż poprzedni. Harry czuł ciało Toma niesamowicie blisko swojego, gdy obejmowali się żarliwie. Kiedy nadszedł moment, w którym żaden z nich nie mógł złapać oddechu, przerwali pocałunek i oparli swoje czoła o siebie. Żaden z nich nie chciał odsuwać się dalej niż było to konieczne.

Harry nie miał pojęcia ile minęło czasu, jednak miał wrażenie, że przeminęła już wieczność – albo nie minęła ani sekunda. W tej chwili nie miał ochoty myśleć o tym, co ten pocałunek znaczył; zostawi to na później. Teraz chciał tylko ponownie pocałować Toma. Chciał zostać tu na zawsze, w jego objęciu. Jednak nawet zanim zdążył uspokoić swój oddech, Riddle przemówił.

— Obiecaj mi, że nie odejdziesz – poprosił głos tylko trochę głośniejszy od szeptu. Harry czuł jak Tom obejmuje go mocniej. – Ciągle uciekasz…

Harry dobrze wiedział, że to prawda i nie czuł się z tym dobrze.

— Nie tym razem – odpowiedział szczerze.

— Nawet, gdy stąd wyjdziemy?

Harry pochylił się i lekko pocałował Toma.

— Nie, dopóki nie będziesz tego chciał.

Tom odsunął się od Harry'ego na tyle, że mogli spojrzeć sobie w oczy. Kiedy Harry spojrzał w twarz chłopaka, zauważył, że jest lekko zarumieniona i zdecydowanie bardziej przystojna niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Tom delikatnie podniósł swoją dłonią podbródek Harry'ego, przyglądając mu się dokładnie. Harry spojrzał w jego ciemne oczy. Tom wyglądał jakby chciał, żeby nie przerywali pocałunków, jednak oboje wiedzieli, że muszą porozmawiać.

— Więc nigdy nie odchodź.

Harry nie wiedział, czy był w pełni zadowolony z tych słów, jednak cieszył się, że Tom je powiedział. Harry uśmiechnął się lekko, gdy przyglądał się idealnej twarzy chłopaka. Tom odwzajemnił jego uśmiech, a jego oczy ujawniały emocje, które, jak Harry był pewny, odzwierciedlały jego. Po chwili zastanowienia, Harry przerwał ciszę.

— Co z tym zrobimy?

Uśmiech Riddle'a znikł.

— Zapewne… będziemy żyli normalnie, nie mówiąc nikomu – zaczął Tom – ponieważ to oczywiste, że niewiele osób to zrozumie.

Harry nagle zaczął żałować, że on i Tom nie są w latach dziewięćdziesiątych; wtedy ludzie byli bardziej skłonni akceptować fakt, że ktoś był gejem… no cóż, przynajmniej próbowali. Mógł sobie tylko wyobrazić, jakie opinie na ten temat mają śmierciożercy czy Slughorn. Mimo tego był szczęśliwy, że ma Toma.

— Tak czy tak, zostało tylko kilka miesięcy, zanim opuścimy Hogwart – zauważył Tom.

Harry podniósł wzrok z lekkim zdziwieniem, dopiero teraz przypominając sobie, że jego dni w tej szkole są ograniczone. Rzeczywiście, zostało jeszcze około pięciu, sześciu miesięcy zanim skończą Hogwart. Nie był pewien, co sądzić o tym, że Tom tak szybko zaproponował pozostanie razem po skończeniu szkoły. Postanowił zastanowić się nad tym kiedy indziej.

— Jak przetrwamy do tego czasu?

Tom uśmiechnął się delikatnie, pochylając się lekko i całując Harry'ego.

— Będziemy ostrożni – powiedział cicho.

Harry oddał pocałunek, jednak czuł, że Tom dobrze wiem, że to nie koniec ich rozmowy. Po chwili Harry odezwał się.

— Wiesz, że nie mogę nosić tego pierścienia.

— Dlaczego nie?

— Łatwo powiązać go z tobą. Inni będą wiedzieli, że mi go dałeś.

Tom spojrzał na niego trochę zdezorientowany.

— Nie myślałeś o tym wcześniej?

— Nie – odpowiedział. – Nie myślałem… zbyt jasno.

— Sądzę, że po prostu będziemy musieli uznać ten pierścień za twój, a ja go będę nadal nosił. Jak na teraz to chyba najlepsze rozwiązanie.

To nawet bardziej niż pasowało Harry'emu.

— Brzmi dobrze.

Przez chwilę obaj ponownie przyglądali się sobie, gdy nagle Harry coś sobie przypomniał. Ta myśl krążyła mu po głowie już od kilku tygodni.

— Tom…dlaczego nie chcesz przywołać swojej matki?

Harry nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego Tom _nie chciał_ przywołać swojej matki. Kwestia jego ojca była zrozumiała, ponieważ Tom sam usunął go z tego świata, ale jego matka była całkiem innym przypadkiem. Harry zrobiłby wszystko, że móc ponownie zobaczyć swoich rodziców… jednak wiedział, że jego ojciec nie chce wrócić. Ale matka Toma bez wątpienia chciałaby go spotkać.

Wcześniejsze zadowolenie Toma zostało zastąpione przez przygnębienie. Przez dłuższą chwilę patrzył na Harry'ego i w końcu zdecydował się odezwać.

— Staram się zapomnieć o mojej przeszłości. Nie wiedziałbym… co zrobić z wizytą mojej matki czy kogokolwiek z mojej rodziny.

Harry rozumiał to, nawet jeśli miał na ten temat inne poglądy. Postanowił nie ciągnąć tego tematu. Jednak nim miał okazję go zmienić, Tom przerwał ciszę.

— Dlaczego wtedy były z tobą tylko cztery osoby?

Harry zawahał się. Jak wiele mógł ujawnić? Jeśli skłamie nieostrożnie, Tom wywnioskuje, że tylko czworo jego krewnych i przyjaciół zginęło, a wolałby tak nie ryzykować… postanowił powiedzieć prawdę.

— Większość z nich mnie wini… i nie jestem zaskoczony. Sam nie wiem, jak udało mi się przeżyć. Czasami chciałby być tam z nimi.

Tom przyglądał się Harry'emu, a po chwili kiwnął głową ze zrozumieniem. Wyglądał, jakby chciał dowiedzieć się więcej o bitwie, jednak na razie powstrzymał się do pytań. Ucieszyło to Harry'ego, ponieważ oznaczało to, że w najbliższym czasie będzie mógł uniknąć tego tematu. Po chwili Tom się odezwał.

— Dlaczego wtedy, w bibliotece, powiedziałeś, że nie chcesz ze mną być?

Harry był zaskoczony tym pytaniem i starał się wymyślić jaką odpowiedź.

— Chyba byłem po prostu przestraszony – skłamał. – Wiele ludzi wokół mnie umiera… Nie chciałem popełnić błędu.

Riddle uśmiechnął się lekko. Harry zastanawiał się, czy Tom myśli o swojej nieśmiertelności.

— Cieszę się, że mimo wszystko nie uważasz tego za błąd.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

— Ja też.

— Będziemy musieli się postarać, żeby nikt się o tym nie dowiedział – stwierdził Tom, prawdopodobnie chcąc zmienić temat.

— Jednak będzie warto.

Riddle ponownie uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

— Tak, bez wątpienia.

— Jak myślisz, co by zrobili? – zapytał Harry. – To znaczy, gdyby się dowiedzieli.

— Nie jestem pewny.

Harry poczuł lekkie poddenerwowanie. Zastanawiał się, czy Tom kłamie. Jednak może reakcja uczniów i całej reszty osób byłaby na tyle gwałtowna, że nikt nigdy nie przyznałby się do bycia homoseksualistą. Poniekąd Harry chciał się dowiedzieć, co by się stało; od dawna przygotowany był na najgorsze… Mimo to szybko odepchnął od siebie tę myśl.

Przyglądali się sobie przez chwilę. Harry powoli dotknął twarzy chłopaka. Patrzył, jak Tom zamyka oczy i otwiera je ponownie, a pragnienie odbijał się w nich wyraźnie. Harry pocałował go ponownie, zadowolony, kiedy Tom odpowiedział z tęsknotą. Harry bez wahania przyciągnął chłopaka bliżej. Pozwolił sobie na zatopienie się w tym pocałunku, nie chcąc myśleć o niczym innym.

Nie był pewny, jak to wszystko się skończy. W jego głowie Tom i Voldemort stali się dwiema odrębnymi osobami. Teraz wszystkie lata cierpienia i lęku stały się odległym koszmarem. W tej chwili miał tylko nadzieję, że jakimś sposobem uda mu się przeżyć. Jeśli to uczucie bycia w ramionach drugiego chłopaka było urojeniem, co w tej chwili wydawało się ledwie realne, Harry liczył, że uda mu się upewnić, że będzie mógł zostać z Tomem na zawsze.


	18. Siła umyłsu

Za poprawienie rozdziału dziękuję **SimplyIsabelleS**.

* * *

Dzisiaj niestety nie zdążyłam już odpowiedzieć na komentarze. Niestety brak czasu, jednak dziękuję za każdy z nich i jestem mi naprawdę miło wiedzieć, że tłumaczenie się podoba.

Pogrubioną czcionką zapisana jest wężomowa.

Miłego czytania!

* * *

Sobotni poranek przyniósł ze sobą spodziewany brak słońca. Na niebie nad zamkiem zebrały się ciemne chmury gotowe zasypać już i tak zaśnieżone błonia. Jednak w Pokoju Wspólnym Ślizgonów nikt nie był w stanie tego zauważyć. Nie można było nawet stwierdzić, czy był już dzień. Jezioro, które zamarzło w pierwszych tygodniach stycznia, rzucało głęboki cień widoczny przez jedyne okno w Pokoju Wspólnym.

Nie minął jeszcze tydzień odkąd Tom oddał Harry'emu Kamień Wskrzeszenia. Od tamtej pory wszystko wydawało się być znacznie spokojniejsze niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Harry miał wrażenie, że w jego życiu zawitał pewien rodzaj stabilności, a część zmartwień zniknęła. Wiedział, że wkrótce będzie musiał wytłumaczyć Tomowi większość swojej przeszłości, ale jak na razie czuł, że ma jeszcze dużo czasu. Wszystko było tak… wyciszone. Mimo to wciąż miał obawy, czy to była dobra rzecz.

Harry znajdował się aktualnie w dormitorium, udając, że szuka czegoś w swoim kufrze, podczas gdy Avery i Lestrange dyskutowali głośno o Quidditchu. Następnego dnia miał odbyć się mecz między Ślizgonami i Krukonami. Harry po raz pierwszy kompletnie się tym nie interesował. Tom, który czytał kolejny wolumin, był jedyną osobą, która zostanie z nim w dormitorium, gdy Avery i Lestrange wyjdą.

Wydawało się, że czas gra z Harrym w okrutną grę. Za każdym razem, gdy chciał, żeby przyśpieszył – o co nieustannie prosił w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy – wszystko działo się jeszcze wolniej. Jednak gdy chciał, żeby coś trwało znacznie dłużej, tak jak rzadkie chwile sam na sam z Tomem, czas uciekał niepostrzeżenie. Spędzał z Tomem nie dłużej niż godzinę każdego dnia i chciał zapamiętać z tego każdą sekundę.

Po dłuższej chwili, jak liczył na to Harry, Avery i Lestrange opuścili dormitorium. Gdy odwrócił wzrok od dopiero co zamkniętych drzwi, zobaczył, że Tom już idzie w jego kierunku. Cień uśmiechu błąkał się na jego ustach.

— Dzień dobry – powiedział Tom, opierając się o jedną z kolumienek przy łóżku Harry'ego.

— Dzień dobry. - Harry chciał przybliżyć się do Toma, jednak wiedział, że w takim miejscu jak to nie było to bezpieczne.

— Więc, co mamy w planach na dzisiejszy dzień?

— Nie mam pojęcia. Zapewne spędzimy go z resztą.

— Nie sądzę, żebyśmy musieli spędzić z nimi _cały _dzień – stwierdził Tom, uśmiechając się, gdy przyglądał się Harry'emu. – Moglibyśmy wymyślić jakieś wymówki dla każdego z nas…

— Brzmi świetnie – odpowiedział, również się uśmiechając.

Tom zmarł, najwidoczniej o czymś myśląc, a po chwili wyprostował się i powoli przybliżył się do Harry'ego.

— Oczywiście nadal pozostaje kwestia tego, gdzie spędzimy obiad i co dokładnie będziemy robić z moimi przyjaciółmi.

Harry przyglądał się uważnie każdemu ruchowi Toma, coraz bardziej rozproszony bliskością chłopaka.

— To chyba nie jest aż tak ważne.

Tom był tylko kilka centymetrów od Harry'ego, gdy pogłaskał go po twarzy. Harry przymknął oczy w reakcji na tę pieszczotę.

— Nie, sądzę, że nie – wyszeptał Tom i lekko pocałował chłopaka.

Harry nie był pewny, czy kiedykolwiek przyzwyczai się do uczucia, które towarzyszyło mu gdy Tom delikatnie naciskał ustami na jego usta. To uczucie, gdy powoli, ale z pasją odpowiadał na pocałunek. Tylko to miało dla niego znaczenie w tej chwili. Nawet teraz, gdy coraz bardziej zatapiali się w swoim uścisku, ledwie mógł uwierzyć w to pragnienie, które odczuwał. Tom przekręcił lekko głowę, chcąc czerpać z tego pocałunku jak najwięcej.

Tom delikatnie przejechał dłońmi wzdłuż szczęki Harry'ego. Po chwili zjechał na jego szyję, gdzie wiedział, że jego dotyk przyniesie największe efekty. Harry chwycił Toma w pasie, przysuwając go do siebie jeszcze bliżej. Tom przygryzał wargi Harry'ego, jednocześnie przesuwając dłońmi w górę jego karku, by zacząć się bawić jego włosami. Harry czuł, że jego oddech przyspiesza, gdy Tom ponownie go pocałował; jego wargi poruszały się odważnie i zachęcająco…

Wtedy drzwi do dormitorium się otwarły. Tom odsunął się szybciej niż Harry mógłby się spodziewać, przez co on stał w tym samym miejscu, oszołomiony widokiem Notta. Harry i Tom zamarli, obserwując intruza.

Wyglądało na to, że Nott nic nie zauważył. Podszedł do swojego łóżka i zaczął przeszukiwać swoją szkolną torbę. Po chwili podniósł wzrok, nagle zdając sobie sprawę z braku rozmowy. Gdy zobaczył wyraz twarzy Toma i Harry'ego – a raczej ich brak – zrozumiał, że przerwał coś ważnego.

Harry modlił się, żeby Nott nie zaczął przypuszczać, że przerwał ich pocałunek. Chłopak stał, nie odzywając się, wciąż rozmyślając nad tą sytuacją. Harry starał się zachować spokój, mimo że rozpaczliwie chciał się dowiedzieć, o czym myśli Nott. Przez chwilę nikt się nie odzywał, obawiając się nieporozumienia. Tom był pierwszym, który przerwał ciszę.

— Co tu robisz?

— Chciałem wziąć pergamin i pióro – odpowiedział szybko Nott. – Założyłem się z Averym i tym razem muszę to zapisać, żeby znów mnie nie oszukał.

Nott wyglądał na zakłopotanego i Harry chciał się dowiedzieć, o czym dokładnie myśli. Wzrok Ślizgona przeskakiwał od Toma do Harry'ego, żeby w końcu spocząć na Harrym.

Wtedy właśnie, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, Harry po raz pierwszy czytał w czyichś myślał. Był bardziej niż zdumiony, gdy głos Notta odbił się w jego głowie w sposób, którego nie mógł wytłumaczyć. Czuł, jakby Ślizgon po prostu mówił na głos… jednak miał wrażenie, że zbiera słyszane informacje jak dziecko, które dopiero co uczy się czytać.

**„**…przerwałem rozmowę, której nie powinienem słyszeć**"** pomyślał Nott do siebie, gdy spojrzał na Harry'ego. „Jonathan nawet zbladł. Możliwe, że Riddle nie skończył pouczać go, że nie powinien opuszczać naszych spotkań. Ciekawe, dlaczego w ogóle Jonathan zrobił coś tak bezmyślnego.**"**

Nott nagle spojrzał na Riddle'a, przerywając tym samym połączenie. Harry był całkowicie zaskoczony tą sytuacją. Starał się zrozumieć, co uległo zmianie, że tak niespodziewanie stał się legilimentą. Był zadowolony, że w tym momencie uwaga Toma była zwrócona na coś innego, ponieważ zapewne z jego twarzy można by było wyczytać wszystkie emocje.

Czy to mogło się wydarzyć dlatego, że tak rozpaczliwie chciał dowiedzieć się, o czym myślał Nott? Teraz, gdy o tym pomyślał, chyba jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie chciał poznać czyichś myśli. Oczywiście oprócz Toma, ale jego umysł był chroniony dzięki oklumencji. Nagle legilimencja stała się dla Harry'ego naturalna, mimo że minęło kilka miesięcy odkąd zaczął naukę…

— To tylko zakład o Quidditcha, nic, co mogłoby nam sprawić kłopoty. – Harry zrozumiał z tego, że śmierciożercy musieli już kilka razy zostać ukarani przez profesorów za swoje zakłady.

Riddle tylko skinął głową, co Nott wziął za znak, że może wrócić do swojego zajęcia. Harry unikał wzorku Toma. Stwierdził, że nie powinien zostać w dormitorium ani chwili dłużej, więc ruszył w stronę drzwi.

— **Stój ** **-** syknął Tom.

Harry odwrócił się, zdziwiony tak jawnym stwierdzeniem. Spojrzał na Notta, jednak ten nawet nie podniósł wzorku… Wtedy zrozumiał, że Tom zwrócił się do niego w wężomowie.

— Powiedz Avery'emu, żeby przestał tracić czas innych na te dziecinne zakłady, dobrze? – poprosił Tom.

— Nie sądzę, że to powstrzyma jego obsesję na tym punkcie – stwierdził Nott. – Jednak oczywiście mu to przekażę.

Tom uśmiechnął się lekko.

— W takim razie będę już szedł.

— Spotkamy się później.

Nott wyszedł, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami.

— To było niepotrzebne zakłócenie – stwierdził Tom po chwili ciszy.

— Przynajmniej niczego nie zauważył – odpowiedział Harry, przyglądając się chłopakowi. Wiedział, że nigdy nie uda mu się odczytać myśli Toma, jednak zastanawiał się, czy od teraz ułatwi mu to rozszyfrowanie wyrazu jego twarzy. Tom nie mógł ciągle ukrywać swoich uczuć, a jeśli Harry będzie w stanie to wykorzystać moment, gdy jego maska będzie słabsza…

— Ale był blisko. Powinniśmy bardziej uważać.

Harry był trochę rozczarowany. Mimo że wiedział, jak niebezpieczna była ta sytuacja, nie spodziewał się, że Tom pociągnie ten temat…

— Tak… może powinniśmy…

— Chyba czas iść na śniadanie – zaproponował Tom po chwili ciszy. – Reszta już chyba jest w Wielkiej Sali.

Tom chwycił jego rękę i pociągnął do wyjścia z dormitorium. Gdy dotarli do Wielkiej Sali, Harry zobaczył grupę śmierciożerców siedzących na końcu stołu. Usiedli koło nich. Śmierciożercy nie przerwali swojej rozmowy, kilku z nich przywitało się z nimi. Harry nałożył sobie na talerz tosta. Po chwili rozmowa śmierciożerców przyciągnęła jego uwagę.

— Tylko kilka bomb, ale zrzuconych prosto na Londyn – powiedział Dołohow, spoglądając na kilku śmierciożerców siedzących najbliżej niego.

— I co w tym ciekawego? – zapytał Lestrange złośliwie. – Jeśli chciałbym słuchać mugolskich wiadomości, nie sądzę, że siedziałbym przy tym stole.

— Widocznie „Prorok Codzienny" nie zamieścił informacji o mugolach bez powodu – odpowiedział z oburzeniem Dołohow. – Mają w tym cel. Piszą, że mimo tylko pięciu zrzuconych bomb, zostało zniszczonych wiele budynków.

— I?

— I to nie mugole to zrobili! – wykrzyknął Dołohow, wskazując na gazetę. – Nawet Ministerstwo Magii zwróciło uwagę na ogromną ilość magii, która została użyta w miejscach zrzutu.

Śmierciożercy zamilkli, zdumieni. Harry rozejrzał się wokół, rozmyślając nad tym, co właśnie usłyszał.

— Więc… to był atak czarodziejów?

Dołohow skinął głową.

— Ale kto zaatakował tych mugoli? Ilu z nich zginęło?

— Nie wiem, jest tylko napisane… ej, co ty robisz?

Harry wyrwał „Proroka" Dołohowowi i przyjrzał się czarno-białemu zdjęciu płonących, mugolskich budynków. Jego serce biło jak oszalałe, gdy spojrzał na nagłówek:

**Czarodzieje winni śmierci mugoli?**

_We wczesnych godzinach porannych do Ministerstwa dotarły doniesienia o niespodziewanym ataku bombowym lotnictwa niemieckiego na mugolski Londyn – pierwsze od czasu mini-blitzu_ _w 1944 roku. Jednak doniesienia mówią o pewnym elemencie budzącym zaskoczenie; prawdopodobnie bombardowanie (ucierpiały ważne fabryki będące pod nadzorem Urzędu Niewłaściwego Użycia Czarów) nie było przeprowadzone przez nazistów…(więcej na stronie 7.)_

Harry szybko przerzucił strony gazety, nie zważając na śmierciożerców. Łatwo znalazł artykuł, który zajmował niemal całą stronę. Gdy dotarł do niego jego sens, zakręciło mu się w głowie.

…_Nikt nie jest pewny, czy to Brytyjczycy, ale jasne jest, że napastnik miał na celu udręczenie Anglii. Angielscy mugole winą obarczyli nazistów, jednak Ministerstwo Magii wciąż stara się zrozumieć, dlaczego Urząd Niewłaściwego Użycia Czarów otrzymał doniesienia o ogromnej energii magicznej w miejscu ataku._

„_Jesteśmy pewni tylko jednego, to nie mugole" – poinformował nas pracownik Urzędu, Armando Fields. – „To może nam pomóc odkryć, kto stoi za tym atakiem. Wkrótce wyjaśnimy tę sytuację." Jednak mimo tych zapewnień, jak dotąd nie odkryto w tej sprawie nic nowego._

_To pozostawia cały czarodziejski świat z bardzo małą wiedzą. Niektórzy czarodzieje zadają sobie pytanie, czy w takim razie oznacza to, że brytyjscy czarodzieje będą musieli walczyć. Ministerstwo uspokaja: „Dopóki nie będziemy wiedzieć, dlaczego ktoś pomógł Niemcom i informacji, czy niemieckie Ministerstwo Magii miało w tym swój udział, nie podejmiemy żadnych radykalnych kroków."_

Harry podniósł wzrok znad gazety, starając się uspokoić myśli. Był pewny, że Grindelwald był w to zamieszany. Nie czytał czegoś o tym na Historii Magii? Ta cała sytuacja wydawała mu się znajoma…

To miało związek z wywołaną przez Grindelwalda wojną czarodziejów, która miała rozpocząć się za około rok. Harry był na siebie wściekły, gdy okazało się, że nic więcej na ten temat nie pamiętał. Żałował, że nie słuchał podczas lekcji, przynajmniej byłby pewny, czy Grindelwald rzeczywiście zaatakował tak wcześnie…

Kolejny artykuł przykuł jego uwagę. Na kolejne stronie widniało zdjęcie przedzierającej się przez tłum dziennikarzy kobiety, która, jak wiedział, była w tym czasie Ministrem Magii. Ponad jej zdjęciem przyciągał wzrok nagłówek:

**Departament Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziejów odrzuca niemiecką i węgierską ofertę przystąpienia do ministerialnej unii**

Wspomnienia powoli wracały do Harry'ego. Czy… czy Grindelwald nie miał związku z tą propozycją i czy nie zaproponował jej brytyjskiemu Ministerstwu? Ministerstwo Magii jasno odrzuciło tę ofertę i z tego, co wiedział, skutki nie były pozytywne. Szybko przeczytał resztę artykułu.

_W ciągu roku dochodziły nas informacje o różnych ofertach składanych brytyjskiemu Ministerstwu Magii ze strony państw europejskich, co sugeruje powstawanie nowych departamentów w europejskich Ministerstwach (między innymi w Niemczech i na Węgrzech), które wdrożą nowy, częściowo zjednoczony rząd. Oferty te zostały złożone w nadziei na przezwyciężenie mnóstwa trudności, które mają Ministerstwa z magicznymi stworzeniami czy śledzeniem mrocznych czarodziei._

_Przewodniczący Departamentu Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziejów w późnych godzinach nocnych wystosował oświadczenie o następującej treści: „Brytyjskie Ministerstwo Magii przemyślało te oferty wiele razy w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy, ale zdecydowaliśmy, że nie jesteśmy w odpowiednim momencie, by je przyjąć. Są pewne przeciwwskazania i Anglia aktualnie nie połączy się unią z innym Ministerstwem."_

Harry czuł jak zdenerwowanie obejmuje całe jego ciało. Wiedział, że Grindelwald był z tym powiązany. Jak dowiedział się z Historii Magii, miał swoich popleczników rozmieszczonych w wielu departamentach innych krajów. Zastanawiał się, czy jeszcze ktoś o tym wiedział, czy może dowiedzą się o tym dopiero po wojnie…

Harry czuł presję spadającą na niego, gdy to zrozumiał. Teraz, gdy siedział w Wielkiej Sali z Tomem i śmierciożercami, mógł zacząć popierać swoje kłamstwa rzeczywistymi wydarzeniami. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę z mnóstwa dziur w swojej opowieści i teraz nie miał siły mierzyć się z ani jedną z nich. Nie był pewny, czy Tom podejrzewa go o zmyślenie swojej przeszłości, o ogłupianie go przez tak długi czas. Jednak jego opowieści zawsze były tylko w połowie zmyślone… wszystko, co musiał zrobić, to wpasować jego opowieść w poczynania Grindelwalda… Nie był na to gotowy.

Harry czuł na sobie spojrzenie Toma. Chłopak, spoglądając mu przez ramię, czytał ten sam artykuł. Kiedy na niego spojrzał, wyraz twarzy Toma był pusty, jednak był pewny, że Tom porównuje to, co było w artykule do poczynań Grindelwalda.

— Mogę zamienić z tobą słowo, Jonathanie? – zapytał po chwili Tom.

— Pewnie – odpowiedział. Starał się nie pokazywać żadnych emocji, gdy śmierciożercy spojrzeli na nich, chcąc wiedzieć, dlaczego Tom ponownie chce porozmawiać z „Jonathanem".

Harry podążył za Tomem do wyjścia z Wielkiej Sali i w dół schodów prowadzących do lochów. Szybko znaleźli pustą klasę. Gdy drzwi zamknęły się za Harrym, Tom zaczął mierzyć go spojrzeniem.

— Nalot na Londyn… Grindelwald był w to zamieszany, prawda?

Usłyszenie tych słów z ust Toma było najgorszą rzeczą jaką spodziewał się Harry.

— Nie mam pewności, ale wiele rzeczy na to wskazuje.

— Niemcy – zaczął Tom – muszą być jednym z wielu państw, w których zdobył władzę.

Harry milczał, pozwalając Tomowi snuć swoje teorie.

— Jego nazwisko na to wskazuje – węgierskie imię Gellert i niemieckie nazwisko Grindelwald. I jeszcze ten artykuł o…

— Niemieckim i węgierskim Ministerstwie, które chcą unii z państwami europejskimi, a przede wszystkim z Anglią – dokończył za niego Harry.

— Węgry były sojusznikiem Niemców od pierwszej wojny światowej – zauważył Tom.

— Co oznacza, że odmowa Ministerstwa mogła sprowokować ten atak.

— Mądrze używa mugolskiej wojny jako usprawiedliwienia swoich ataków. Mugole nie będą szukać innych odpowiedzialnych, ale cały czarodziejski świat wie o magicznej energii, która była tam użyta.

— Użyta tuż pod nosem Ministerstwa – dodał Harry, zmartwienie było słyszalne w jego głosie. – Jakby Minister potrzebowała jeszcze więcej znaków, żeby zrozumieć o, co w tym chodzi.

— Będzie chciał zapanować nad Anglią.

Harry milczał przez chwilę, czując jak jego żołądek skręca się z nerwów.

— Już przejął władzę nad wieloma Ministerstwami… więc sądzę, że w Anglii będzie chciał zrobić to samo.

— W takim razie z łatwością może wykorzystywać mugolską wojną, skoro infiltrował inne Ministerstwa – zasugerował Tom pewnym głosem. – W artykule była również wzmianka o magicznych stworzeniach i mrocznych czarodziejach, którzy byliby śledzenie, jeśli Anglia przyłączyłaby się do unii.

— Jeśli jest przy władzy, umożliwia to usunięcie ich z widoku – potwierdził Harry. – Miałby na swoich usługach osoby i stworzenia rozproszone po całej Europie, a nikt nawet by tego nie zauważył…

Harry nie chciał nawet myśleć o tym, ile „nauki" Voldemort wyciągnął z postępowania Grindelwalda. Musiał sobie ciągle powtarzać, że nie jest zamieszany w tę wojnę… No cóż, przynajmniej nie będzie musiał w niej walczyć.

Harry w głębi umysłu zastanawiał się, jak bardzo Tom podziwia Grindelwalda za jego sukcesy i jak bardzo ich nienawidzi za powiązania z Harrym i próbą przejęcia władzy nad Anglią.

— Ale Minister wie o tym wszystkim?

— Mam nadzieję – odpowiedział Harry. – Na pewno jest świadoma przynajmniej części. Byłaby głupia, gdyby nie domyśliła się tych powiązań; jeśli tak, to wie lub domyśla się tego, co dzieje się w większości europejskich Ministerstw.

— Nie wątpię, że ma swoje domysły. Wiele osób mówiło o działaniach Grindelwalda, nawet jeśli większość Europy temu zaprzecza.

Harry wrócił myślami do artykułu z tysiąc dziewięćset czterdziestego drugiego, który jakiś czas temu czytał. Mówił o ogromnym zamieszaniu we Francji, gdy pewien mężczyzna zaczął opowiadać o organizacji Grindelwalda i jego mocy, zanim siedem osób w czarnych pelerynach nie przeteleportowało go. Większe gazety, takie jak „Prorok Codzienny", nie zamieścił zbyt wielu informacji o tym incydencie, tylko krótkie notki, mówiące o szalonym mężczyźnie. „Został przeteleportowany do jednego z francuskich szpitali, gdzie będzie mógł zostać zbadany przez specjalistów." W rzeczywistości był byłym poplecznikiem Grindelwalda, który zdał sobie sprawę, jakie działania chce podjąć Gellert w związku z mugolami.

Po długim czasie Tom przerwał ciszę.

— Co zrobisz jeśli przybędzie do Anglii?

Harry przez chwilę się nad tym zastanawiał, starając się wymyślić odpowiednią odpowiedź.

— Jeśli przybędzie do Anglii… zakładam, że będę czekał do momentu, aż znajdzie się wystarczająco blisko mnie. Wtedy, jeśli będę mógł, zabiję go.

Tom wyglądał jakby chciał zapytać o coś jeszcze, jednak się powstrzymał.

— Powinniśmy wrócić do reszty.

— Tak – odparł Harry. Tom po chwili wyszedł z klasy. Harry miał wrażenie, że to będzie długi dzień, a czas jego beztroski minął…


	19. Maskowanie

Za poprawienie rozdziału dziękuję **SimplyIsabelleS**.

* * *

Miłego czytania!

* * *

Harry przyglądał się śmierciożercom rozmawiającym w słabo oświetlonej kwaterze. Dyskutowali o nieistotnych rzeczach, chcąc zrelaksować się po wieczornym treningu. Harry w ostatnim czasie miał w zwyczaju obserwować innych uczniów i nauczycieli, ponieważ nie mógł przyzwyczaić się, jak dziwnym uczuciem było mieć dostęp do prawie każdego umysłu. Wciąż nie przodował w legilimencji, ale wiedział, że z każdym dniem się poprawia.

Ćwiczył utrzymywanie beznamiętnej maski na twarzy, gdy przyglądał się innym. Wiedział, że Tom, który siedział obok niego i co chwila rzucał mu zaciekawione spojrzenia, byłby zdziwiony, gdyby dowiedział się, jak niezaznajomiony był Harry ze swoją nową umiejętnością. Harry jak najszybciej chciał w pełni odkryć, co śmierciożercy myśleli o jego nagłych bliskich stosunkach z Tomem, a był pewny, że ten fakt im nie umknął. Mógł czytać myśli innych tylko wtedy, gdy nawiązywali z nim pełen kontakt, a i tak zazwyczaj był jedynie zalewany nowymi domysłami na temat, który go najbardziej interesował.

Żaden z ich domysłów nie był nawet bliski prawdy, ale i tak zaintrygowały go ich teorie. Interesowały go nawet te najdziwniejsze myśli, zmartwienia dotyczące przeszłości i przyszłości. Nareszcie mógł zrozumieć otaczających go ludzi. Wszystkich oprócz Toma. Większość śmierciożerców sądziła, że ich bliskie kontakty są spowodowane jego niecodziennymi umiejętnościami czarnej magii. Jednak kilku z nich zastanawiało się głębiej nad faktem, że Harry w pewnym momencie praktycznie całkowicie oddalił się od ich grupy, a to owocowało znacznie ciekawszymi rozważaniami.

Avery był pewny, że, tak jak przewidywał, Tom już ukarał Harry'ego i zmusił lub nakłonił do bycia przykładnym śmierciożercą. Na szczęście Avery nie posuwał się dalej w swoich domysłach. Mówił sobie, że dokładniejsze fakty zostaną między Harrym a Tomem, a nie chciał w to ingerować. Czasami chciał zadać Harry'emu kilka pytań na ten temat, ale zawsze powstrzymywał się ze względu na jego bliskie kontakty z Tomem.

Nott i Lestrange musieli o tym kilka razy ze sobą rozmawiać, ponieważ mieli podobne podejrzenia. Sądzili, że Harry ma dodatkowe lekcje z czarnej magii, a w zamian pozostawał przy boku Toma jako śmierciożerca. Nott i Lestrange byli ambitni i nie podobało im się, że ktoś był lepszy od nich. Niezbyt również podobało im się, że Harry i Tom są blisko, jednak nie z powodu zazdrości, a raczej ostrożności.

Dołohow za to w ogóle się tym nie interesował, ale zastanawiał się, czy pewnego dnia Harry, tak jak Tom, także zacznie uczyć ich czarnej magii. Mulciber, podobnie jak kilku innych śmierciożerców, był zadowolony, że Harry'emu nie udało się odejść od ich grupy.

Harry zaczął się przysłuchiwać rozmowie śmierciożerców o hogwarckich domach. Zdążył się przyzwyczaić do ich narzekań na Gryffindor, jednak ta rozmowa przykuła jego uwagę. Avery, Lestrange i Mulciber rozmawiali z siedmiorocznym o nazwisku Rosier, który był Krukonem. Dyskutowali o tym, jak uczniowie byli przydzielani do poszczególnych domów.

— _Musisz _chcieć trafić do Slytherinu – twierdził Avery jakby to był powszechnie znany fakt. – Inaczej nie trafiłbyś tutaj.

— Oczywiście, _czasami_ chciałbym być Ślizgonem, jednak moja inteligencja wciąż przeważa nad ambicją – stwierdził Rosier, a dwójka innych Krukonów mu przytaknęła. – Z resztą nigdzie nie jest napisane, że tylko Ślizgoni mogą czerpać przyjemność z nauki czarnej magii. Wielu z was ciągle stara się mnie przekonać, że bycie częścią Slytherinu byłoby czymś bardziej interesującym, ale ja nadal cieszę się, że jestem w Ravenclawie.

— Ale nie jesteś tutaj dlatego, że chcesz pozostać wiernym temu, z czego jest znany twój dom – przypomniał mu Mulciber.

— Jestem tu, ponieważ interesuje mnie magia, której się tu uczycie – odpowiedział Rosier. – To jedyne miejsce, gdzie mogę dostać tak dokładne informacje o czarnej magii i jedyne miejsce, gdzie mogę ją praktykować dotąd, aż moje umiejętności będą satysfakcjonujące.

— A co z tobą? – zapytał się Mulciber Puchona siedzącego kilka krzeseł dalej.

— Puchoni są lojalni i pracowici, co więcej chcesz wiedzieć? – odpowiedział chłopak i wrócił do przerwanej mu rozmowy.

Mulciber uśmiechnął się lekko.

— Co każdemu domowi, oprócz Gryffindorowi, daje powód do istnienia.

— Odwaga do niczego ich nie doprowadzi – zgodził się Avery. – Może oprócz pracy w Ministerstwie, ale to i tak ostatecznie nie okaże się przydatne.

— Nie możemy twierdzić, że _każdy _z nich jest bezużyteczny – sprzeciwił się Lestrange. – Nie pamiętacie Gibbona?

— Ooo… prawie o nim zapomniałem – powiedział Mulciber.

— Gibbon był inny – powiedział Avery. – Nienawidził Gryffindoru nawet zanim przyłączył się do nas. Czy nie poprosił Tiary, żeby przydzieliła go do innego domu tylko po to, żeby zdenerwować swoich rodziców?

— Tak mówił, ale nigdy mu nie wierzyłem – stwierdził Rosier.

— Ale celowo przegrał mecz przeciw Slytherinowi, bo chciał rozwścieczyć innych Gryfonów – przypomniał wszystkich Lestrange.

— Pamiętam to! – wykrzyknął Avery. – Nie zaczął czasem wrzucać kafla do swoich obręczy? Widok twarzy Gryfonów był bezcenny.

— To właśnie dostaje się za bycie samolubnymi draniami…

W tym momencie Harry przestał uważać. Nie miał ochoty wysłuchiwać opinii śmierciożerców o Gryffindorze. Spojrzał na Toma, który nie włączył się w ani z jedną z prowadzonych rozmów. Jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji, dopóki nie zauważył spojrzenia Harry'ego. Przez chwilę przyglądali się sobie nawzajem, bez słów zgadzając się, co do tego, że chcą, żeby śmierciożercy już opuścili ich kwatery. Nareszcie mieliby szansę zostać sam na sam, razem…

Śmierciożercy spędzili w kwaterze jeszcze około godziny. Niektórzy z nich wyszli wcześniej, a niektórzy, jak Nott, Dołohow i Rosier zdecydowali się zostać, dopóki toczyła się interesująca rozmowa. Kiedy ostatni uczeń zamknął za sobą drzwi, dwójka pozostałych Ślizgonów spojrzała na siebie, napawając się wiedzą, że mają mnóstwo czasu do spędzenia ze sobą.

Tom splótł swoje palce z palcami Harry'ego, przyglądając się jego twarzy. Harry wyczuł, że chłopak chce ponownie rozmawiać o Grindelwaldzie. Chciał jak najdłużej odkładać tę rozmowę, ale czuł też lekkie zainteresowanie jej przebiegiem.

— Z tego, co widziałem, nie było ostatnio żadnych artykułów w gazetach o powiązywaniu żadnych wydarzeń z Grindelwaldem – zaczął Riddle.

— Prawda – odpowiedział, odwracając wzrok. – Mam nadzieję, że tak zostanie.

Tom umilkł na chwilę, nie chcąc przez swoje kolejne pytania zdenerwować Harry'ego.

— Zauważyłem, że zacząłeś czytać gazety, czego wcześniej nie robiłeś… Nie spodziewałeś się, że będzie chciał zaatakować Anglię?

— Nie tak wcześnie i zdecydowanie nie tak skrycie.

— Sądzisz, że w najbliższym czasie zrobi większe wejście? – spytał ostrożnym i spokojnym tonem.

— Nie jestem do tego przekonany. Lecz jeśli tak, to chcę być pewny, że wiem wszystko, co piszą o nim w gazetach…

Jeśli Grindelwald rzeczywiście stwierdzi, że był wystarczająco pewny swoich zwolenników i mógł przeprowadzić otwarty atak na Anglię, Harry miał szczerą nadzieję, że nie wydarzy się to w najbliższej przyszłości. Nie miał pewności, czy będzie w stanie zbadać każdą plotkę o Grindelwaldzie do końca miesiąca. Jedynym sposobem na poradzenie sobie z presją, która się z tym wiązała, było codzienne przeglądanie gazet. Jeśli nie znalazł nic, cieszył się, że miał kolejny dzień, aby dowiedzieć się więcej.

— Jaką on ma moc? – spytał Tom cicho, po krótkiej przerwie.

— Nie mam pojęcia – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą Harry. – Jest na tyle potężny, że może zastraszyć Europę i kontrolować oraz zabijać tyle osób, ile będzie musiał.

— A co z magią? Jest potężny? Czy to jest tylko zabezpieczenie zbudowane wokół sobie, które pomaga mu przetrwać?

— I to, i to.

— Wiadomo ilu ma zwolenników? I czy inne Ministerstwa również są zaangażowane w jego ataki?

Harry miał wrażenie, że te pytania są trochę zbyt bezpośrednie.

— Nikt nie ma co do tego pewności. Miał już sporo zwolenników, kiedy się o nim dowiedziałem, ale od tamtej pory ta liczba mogła się powiększyć, a może nawet zmniejszyć.

— I oni ciągle są blisko niego?

— Tak.

— Jak wielu ludziom pozwala do siebie dołączyć?

— Nie wiem…

Tom mruknął ze zrozumieniem i zamilkł. Harry chciał dowiedzieć się, o czym chłopak mógł myśleć. Zastanawiał się, dlaczego teraz, gdy Tom zadał już większość swoich pytań, nie mówił nic więcej. Jedyną rzeczą, której dowiedział się z tej rozmowy, był domysł Harry'ego co do potęgi Grindelwalda. Nie widział żadnej użyteczności w tej wiedzy. Chyba, że…

Czy Tom mógł chcieć dzięki Harry'emu rozeznać się w mocy, zamiarach i determinacji Grindelwalda, żeby wiedzieć, co będzie musiał przewyższyć w przyszłości? Harry zamarł na tę myśl, doskonale wiedząc, że to całkowicie możliwe… Jak dawno temu Tom mógł zdać sobie sprawę z działań Gellerta Grindelwalda? Wystarczająco dawno, żeby mógł zacząć go podziwiać. Harry zastanawiał się, czy Tom rozważał przyłączenie się do czarnoksiężnika. Jeśli Grindelwald nie zostałby pokonany w ciągu następnego roku, był pewny, że chłopak byłby bardziej niż chętny, żeby wraz ze swoimi śmierciożercami pomóc tej antymugolskiej organizacji.

Z tego, co Harry wiedział o Pierwszej Wojnie Czarodziejów, motywy Voldemorta były prawie identyczne z motywami Grindelwalda. Obaj gardzili mugolami i mugolakami, chcieli panowania czarodziejów nad światem i mieli nadzieję, że pewnego dnia zostaną przywódcami swoich nowych rzeczywistości. Równie mocno pragnęli nieśmiertelności, jednak Voldemort odniósł w tej kwestii znacznie większy sukces. Kto powiedział, że Tom nawet tak wcześnie nie planował uczenia się, jak zostać mrocznym czarodziejem?

Harry irytował się coraz bardziej, gdy spojrzał na Toma, którego wzrok był utkwiony w blacie stołu. Każde jego pytanie mogło mieć tylko na celu dowiedzieć się więcej o Grindelwaldzie, używając przy okazji Harry'ego… Tom podniósł wzrok, gdy Harry cofnął swoją rękę.

— Dlaczego interesujesz się mocą Grindelwalda?

— Byłem tylko ciekawy – odpowiedział ostrożnie.

Harry przyglądał się z uwagą Tomowi, próbując zorientować się, czy kłamał. Nie chciał uwierzyć, że chłopak mógł grać na jego emocjach tylko po to, żeby zdobyć potrzebne mu informacje. Jednak idealnie to do niego pasowało. Harry nie znalazł innego wytłumaczenia dla tych pytań.

— Chcę po prostu zrozumieć, jak dużym zagrożeniem jest dla Anglii – dodał po chwili ciszy Tom.

— Więc wiesz, jak potężny musi być ktoś, kto chce przejąć władzę nad krajem? Więc wiesz, jak najlepiej wykorzystać tę potęgę?

Tom wyglądał na oszołomionego tymi słowami, ale jego chęć zrozumienia obecnej sytuacji zwyciężyła.

— Chciałem tylko dowiedzieć się, jakie zagrożenie wisi nad Anglią i…

— Twoja chęć wiedzy nie jest odpowiedzią na moje pytania – przerwał z gniewem Harry.

Po raz pierwszy Harry widział Toma zdenerwowanego.

— Chciałem się _również _dowiedzieć, jakim zagrożeniem jest dla ciebie!

Harry zaniemówił. Starał sobie przypomnieć całą rozmowę i w końcu stwierdził, że to mogło być prawdziwym zamiarem Toma. Nie wiedział, jak na to odpowiedzieć i mimo wszystko nadal w pełni niedowierzał chłopakowi. Tom przez chwilę przyglądał się Harry'emu.

— Kilka dni temu powiedziałeś, że zabijesz Grindelwalda, jeśli wróci do Anglii – przypomniał mu Tom. – Jednak jestem świadom, że pozbycie się tak potężnej osoby nie jest oczekiwaną perspektywą, jeśli nie ma się żadnego planu i dokładnego zrozumienia, kim jest ta osoba, jaką ma moc, kto ją otacza lub co może się stać, gdy ktoś nieodpowiedni odkryje twoje zamiary. Narobisz sobie mnóstwo wrogów przez to jedno zabójstwo… Obawiałem się, że wyjedziesz ze szkoły, gdy tylko dowiesz się, że jest w Anglii i zrobisz to kompletnie nieprzygotowany, zanim będę miał szansę odkryć, co planujesz.

To też miało teraz sens i Harry poczuł się winny, że naskoczył na Toma. Te słowa szybko doprowadził Harry'ego do przypomnienia sobie o morderstwach, które Tom już popełnił. Z tego, co wiedział, te zdarzenia nie były zaplanowane… chyba, że Tom miał w zamiarze udać się do Little Hangleton, żeby zabić Gauntów, ale w ostatniej chwili zmienił zdanie. Harry zastanawiał się, ile czasu Tom poświęcił temu pomysłowi. Był też ciekawy, czy chłopak będzie udawał, że jest przeciw zabójstwom, chcąc dowieść swojej niewinności. Chociaż… dopiero teraz dotarło do Harry'ego, że Tom planował mu pomóc, jeśli naprawdę będzie chciał zabić Grindelwalda.

— Nigdy nie przyłączyłbym się do Grindelwalda.

— Wiem – odpowiedział Harry, nie do końca pewny czy wierzy Tomowi. – Mówiłem niedorzecznie…

— Nie sądzę – stwierdził Tom. Harry powoli podniósł wzrok. – Skoro uczę moich przyjaciół wszystkiego, co wiem o czarnej magii i posiadam tak niszowe poglądy na temat mugoli, rozumiem, że możesz się obawiać, że pewnego dnia przyłączę się do Grindelwalda. Nawet moi przyjaciele, jak bez wątpienia zauważyłeś, czasami mają wrażenie, że tworzę coś w rodzaju armii.

Harry nie chciał myśleć nad tym, co przed chwilą usłyszał. Nie wiedział, czy to miało być wyznanie albo wyjaśnienie tej sytuacji i próba przeprosin. Jeśli to ostatnie, Harry zastanawiał się, dlaczego nie wystarczyło zwykłe „przepraszam".

— Więc… bez żadnej wątpliwości _nie_ próbujesz stworzyć czarnomagicznej armii?

— Moim celem jest zgłębianie czarnej magii do nieznanych dotąd granic, później, jak już ci kiedyś mówiłem, chciałbym zacząć jej nauczać. Oczywiście, mogę dokonać kilku drastycznych wyborów, gdy będę przesuwać granice magii, ale moja pogarda do mugoli nie będzie stała na pierwszym miejscu. Nie wtedy, gdy na świecie jest tylu czarodziei, którzy dosłownie daliby się zabić za możliwości, które mam w tym wieku… Po jakim czasie mógłbym zająć się polityką, ale to nie stanie się w najbliższej przyszłości.

Harry nie był pewny, czy każde słowo Toma było kłamstwem, czy prawdą. Jeśli naprawdę chciał tylko przesuwać granice magii i dzielić się swoją wiedzą ze światem, musiał przyznać, że jego plany nie wydawały się tak złe, jak można by się tego spodziewać.

— Grindelwald jest tylko kolejnym przypadkiem, który warto obserwować z uwagi na jego próby zwiększenia roli czarodziejów i umniejszenia mugoli. Jest kimś, kogo możemy uznać za osobę zdolną do powalenia kraju w krótkim czasie. Ale nie odniesie większego sukcesu niż inni z niekończącej się listy osób z podobnymi planami. Radzi sobie dobrze z przekonywaniem reszty świata, że tak naprawdę nie istnieje, ale moja potęga i umiejętności nigdy nie będą oddane żadnemu czarodziejowi jak on. Nie jestem typem osoby, która za kimś podąża… W szczególności nie jeśli ten ktoś wyrządził ci tyle krzywd.

Harry patrzył się na Toma i nie mógł poradzić nic na to, że chciał mu uwierzyć. Cieszył się, że Tom dba o niego na tyle, żeby nienawidzić Grindelwalda, ale wiedział, że pewnego dnia stanie się taki sam jak on. Harry nie wiedział, jak wyrazić swoją wdzięczność, szczególnie po tym, jak podejrzewał najgorsze rzeczy. Tom nadal mówił, prawdopodobnie wyczytując emocje z jego twarzy.

— Grindelwald jest potężny i bez wątpienia ma dostęp do ogromnej mocy, ale wiele rzeczy może go zniszczyć.

— Na przykład…? – zapytał. Harry był zadowolony ze zmiany tematu i zastanawiał się, czy domysły Toma będą bliskie prawdy.

— Tak bezmyślne zabijanie czarodziejów nie doprowadzi go donikąd. To jest tylko początek jego listy błędów – odpowiedział cicho. – Przelewanie krwi czarodziei, gdy nawet jeszcze nie jest w pełni władzy, jest ogromną głupotą… Bez wątpienia zdobył dzięki temu więcej wrogów niż zwolenników. Jeśli nie będzie chociaż _udawał_, że walczy o czyjeś prawa, jego sprawa szybko się skończy. Nie zostanie przywódcą w Anglii, skoro zostawia za sobą tylko krwawy szlak.

Harry był ciekawy, jak bardzo Tom był zapatrzony w „Historię mrocznych czarodziei", nawet jeśli deklarował, że nie chce zostać jednym z nich. Jego przyczyny upadku Grindelwalda były dość dokładne, z wyjątkiem faktu, że nie przez przejęcie Ministerstw stworzył sobie największego wroga. Harry przypuszczał, że jednym z jego pierwszych błędów było zamordowanie siostry Dumbledore'a, Ariany, a to pociągnęło za sobą kolejne błędy.

— Więc sądzisz, że Grindelwald zostanie wkrótce pokonany?

— Nie _wkrótce_ – odpowiedział Tom. – Prawdopodobnie w ciągu następnych pięciu do dziesięciu lat… może wcześniej. Jestem pewny, że spowoduje ogromny chaos i prawdopodobnie zabije jeszcze więcej ludzi niż dotąd. Co więcej, na pewno stanie się dobrze znany, jeśli przejmie władzę nad Anglią. Jednak jego determinacja, żeby zrobić to tak szybko, zabijać ludzi tylko dlatego, że są, poprowadzi go do zguby.

— Brzmisz, jakby powodowanie chaosu w czarodziejskim i mugolskim świecie było niczym – skomentował Harry.

— Nietrudno stwierdzić, że to nie będzie przyjemny czas, ale dla ciebie osobiście nie będzie taki zły… Tak długo, jak nie będziesz szukał bezsensownej zemsty od chwili, gdy dowiesz się, że postawił nogę na angielskiej ziemi.

— To wciąż jest wojna – powiedział Harry, nie będąc pewnym, dlaczego zwraca na to uwagę Toma.

— Oczywiście, a ja na nią nie czekam. Jeśli będą nam oszczędzone cierpienia spowodowane nierozsądną sprawą, będę zadowolony, jeśli świat nie zostanie dotknięty w sposób, którego można by uniknąć, gdyby antymugolski przywódca był bardziej rozsądny.

Po tym Harry zaczął rozważać, jak musiała wyglądać Pierwsza Wojna prowadzona przez Voldemorta. To oczywiście było zanim spędził trzynaście lat cierpiąc między życiem i śmiercią… więc Voldemort mógł nie być jeszcze tak szalony. Prawdopodobnie był trochę bardziej uważny przy swoich wyborach, gdy zaczął dowodzić swoją własną armią śmierciożerców i próbował podbić czarodziejski świat. Przez przebywanie z Tomem stwierdził, że jego przyszłe ja, dzięki umiejętności bezbłędnego rozpracowywania innych ludzi i wyciąganiu nauki ze swoich błędów, mogło poradzić sobie z tą wojną całkiem dobrze.

Prawdopodobnie podczas Drugiej Wojny Voldemort stał się po prostu zbyt skupiony na chęci zabicia Harry'ego i zaniedbał inne jej aspekty. Gdy Harry dorastał, rosły też szanse doprowadzenia przez niego do upadku Voldemorta, co mogło zwiększyć jego szaleństwo. Od zawsze głównym celem Voldemorta była nieśmiertelność, a możliwość, że ta ochrona zostałaby zburzona przez nastolatka, była jednym z jego największych lęków.

Gdy Harry rozmyślał, Tom drugi raz tego wieczoru wyciągnął swoją rękę i powoli splótł swoje palce z palcami Harry'ego.

— Przepraszam, że oskarżyłem cię o chęć dołączenia do Grindelwalda – powiedział Harry, przerywając ciszę.

— Nie czuję się urażony. Powinienem być bardziej rozważny. – Zamilkł na chwilę. – Powinien się też tego spodziewać i upewnić cię, że to się nigdy nie stanie.

— Cieszę się, że teraz przynajmniej wiem o twoim planie.

— Co rujnuje efekt zaskoczenia.

— Tak, ale nawet mimo to powinieneś mi powiedzieć.

— Wiem. Powinniśmy wrócić do Pokoju Wspólnego.

Gdy spojrzeli na siebie, Harry zastanawiał się, czy Tom rzeczywiście miał to na myśli. Jednak Tom nie zaprotestował, gdy Harry pochylił się i pocałował go, co doprowadziło go do stwierdzenia, że chłopak chyba zmienił zdanie.


	20. U pani Puddifoot

Za poprawienie rozdziału dziękuję **SimplyIsabelleS**.

* * *

**Hulk12**, czytaj dalej i będziesz mógł się przekonać ;)

**Pantera**, miło mi, że tak uważasz. Nie musisz być ekspertem, żeby wystawić taką opinię :) Zrobię wszystko, żeby przetłumaczyć to opowiadanie, więc o to nie musisz się martwić. Mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział również Ci się spodoba :)

**Rose225**, cieszę się, że ci się podobało. Mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział tak samo ci się spodoba :)

Miłego czytania!

* * *

Był poniedziałek, czternastego lutego. Walentynki. Kiedy Harry, spodziewający się kolejnego długiego dnia, wszedł do Wielkiej Sali, uczniowie z podekscytowaniem rozmawiali o swoich planach na ten dzień. Gdy podszedł bliżej stołu Slytherinu, zauważył kilkanaście szczęśliwych par, siedzących razem. Jedyne o czym mógł myśleć, kiedy starał się nie patrzeć zbyt namolnie w stronę gdzie siedział Tom ze śmierciożercami, to nienawiść do Walentynek, prawie taka sama jak do Świąt. Oba święta przypominały mu o wolności, której nie mógł mieć.

Kilka dni temu rozmawiał z Tomem o Walentynkach i stwierdzili, że aby uniknąć pytań, nie będą obchodzić tego dnia. To bardziej niż pasowało Harry'emu. Nie czuł się tak zdenerwowany, gdy usiadł naprzeciw Toma. Obaj spojrzeli na siebie, bez słów komentując swoje odczucia co do tego święta. Nagle Dołohow przerwał ich rozmyślania.

— Masz plany na ten dzień?

— Nie – odpowiedział Harry.

— To dobrze. Idziemy do Hogsmead i musi nas być parzysta liczba. Ty będziesz czternasty.

— Dlaczego potrzebujecie parzystej liczby? – zapytał zaciekawiony Harry.

Dołohow uśmiechnął się.

— To niespodzianka.

Dołohow odwrócił się do reszty śmierciożerców, a Harry spojrzał na Toma.

— Też idziesz?

— Tak.

— Masz jakiekolwiek pojęcie, dlaczego akurat tylu musi nas być?

— Zgaduję, że moi przyjaciele mają jakiś plan… czasami tak robią i zazwyczaj nie mówią mi, co to będzie, żebym ich nie powstrzymał.

— Nigdy się nie domyśliłeś? – zapytał Harry, myśląc o legilimencji.

— Nie widzę powodu, żebym musiał się domyślać. Ale muszę przyznać, że czasami jest zabawnie.

Harry nie był pewny, co Tom chciał przez to powiedzieć, ale niezbyt się tym przejmował skoro też z nimi szedł. Zgadywał, że śmierciożercy mogli planować grę w karty i dlatego potrzebowali parzystej liczby. Gdy śniadanie się skończyło, uczniowie udali się na lekcje.

Po obiedzie Harry, dwunastka śmierciożerców i Tom szli przez błonia, kierując się do Hogsmead. Dzień był słoneczny, mimo krążących nieopodal ciężkich chmur. Jednak gdy dotarli do wioski, nawet i one zniknęły.

— Idealna okazja, żeby zrujnować komuś dzień – zaśmiał się Avery.

— Nie rujnujemy nikomu dnia – powiedział Mulciber, uśmiechając się. – Po prostu ulepszamy nasz własny.

— Powiedz im to, jak zaczną narzekać.

— Nie, jeśli zaczną narzekać, rzucę w nich klątwą.

Kilku śmierciożerców zaśmiało się na to.

— Gdzie dokładnie idziemy? – dopytywał się Harry.

— Już prawie jesteśmy na miejscu – uspokoił go Avery.

Harry był lekko zaskoczony, gdy minęli Trzy Miotły. Nie wiedział, gdzie mogłoby być lepsze miejsce na spotkanie. Rozważał jeszcze Gospodę pod Świńskim Łbem, ale szli w dokładnie przeciwnym kierunku.

— Jesteśmy – oznajmił Dołohow, gdy skręcili za któryś z kolei róg.

Harry rozejrzał się, widząc sklep Scrivenshaft'a, sklep Derwisza i Bagnesa i kilka innych miejsc. Dopiero po dłużej chwili zdał sobie sprawę, gdzie byli.

— Idziemy do herbaciarni pani Puddifoot? – zapytał, niedowierzając.

— Tak – odpowiedział Dołohow, śmiejąc się z reakcji Harry'ego wraz z resztą śmierciożerców.

Nagle zrozumiał, dlaczego tam przyszli. Bez wątpienia w środku będzie przebywało kilkanaście par i nikt nie spodziewał się dwunastki śmierciożerców, którzy zepsują im ten dzień. Harry nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że podobał mu się ten pomysł. Od pewnego wydarzenia na piątym roku nienawidził tej nieznośnie tandetnej herbaciarni.

Avery, Nott i Dołohow pierwsi weszli do środka, a za nimi reszta śmierciożerców. Każdy z nich śmiał się cicho, gdy zauważyli oszołomienie na twarzach innych uczniów w momencie dostrzeżenia nowoprzybyłych.

Pomieszczenie było banalnie udekorowane, tak jak tego spodziewał się Harry. Stoliki i ściany były przystrojone w falbanki, a pod sufitem latały grube, złote cherubiny, które od czasu do czasu rzucały różowe konfetti na zakochanych. Harry dokładnie to zapamiętał. Jak zawsze było ciasno i tłoczono, mimo że wiele stolików wciąż było wolnych.

Zanim zdecydowali się, gdzie usiądą, kelnerka wyszła zza lady i przez chwilę milczała, obrzucając ich nieprzyjemnym spojrzeniem.

— Przepraszam, ale tylko pary mają wstęp do herbaciarni.

— Nie musi się pani martwić – odpowiedział uśmiechnięty Avery. – Jest nas parzyście.

Zadowoleni śmierciożercy rozdzieli się w pary. Harry poczuł, że ktoś stanął obok niego. Gdy spojrzał w bok, zobaczył uśmiechniętego Toma. Avery nadal rozmawiał z kelnerką.

— Jest was siedemnaście – zauważyła.

Avery wyglądał na zaskoczonego i obrócił się, spoglądając na śmierciożerców.

— Och, zapomniałem o Krukonach i Puchonach…

— Albo jeden z was wyjdzie, albo zrobicie to wszyscy – stwierdziła kelnerka, bez wątpienia licząc na drugą możliwość.

Po chwili namysłu Avery się obrócił i stanął między Harrym a Tomem, zarzucając im ręce na ramiona.

— Jesteśmy trójkątem.

Śmierciożercy wybuchli śmiechem, gdy kelnerka wzięła to na poważnie.

— Ale nikt z was nie jest prawdziwą parą…

— Jesteśmy w dwójkach, prawda? – zapytał jeden z śmierciożerców.

Kelnerka wyglądała na jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowaną, gdy to usłyszała. Chciała już wytknąć im błąd, ale przyjrzał się twarzom innych uczniów w herbaciarni. Prawdopodobnie słyszała o grupie Ślizgonów, którzy powodowali niemałe zamieszanie w Hogwarcie, ponieważ jej dotychczasowy wyraz twarzy zastąpił strach, gdy ponownie spojrzała na nowoprzybyłych.

Śmierciożercy uznali to za znak swojej wygranej i zajęli miejsca przy stolikach. Harry zauważył, że kilka osób wyszło z kawiarni, a niektórzy z pozostałych przesiedli się z dala od nich.

Niektórzy uczniowie patrzyli ze zmieszaniem na kelnerkę, gdy podchodziła do ich stolików, chcąc przyjąć zamówienia. Avery wziął krzesło i przysiadł się do nich. Harry ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że uważa to za nawet zabawne.

— Co chcecie zamówić? – zapytała niecierpliwie kelnerka.

— Nie wiem – odpowiedział Avery. – A co macie?

— Cóż, oczywiście kawę, ciasta…

— W takim razie kawę i ciastko! – przerwał Avery.

Kelnerka przymknęła na chwilę oczy, starając się zignorować tak niegrzeczne zachowanie.

— Jaki rodzaj ciastka chciałbyś zamówić?

— Ja? Waniliowo-czekoladowe. A ty, Jonathan?

— Tartę melasową, jeśli w ogóle jest – odpowiedział Harry z uśmiechem.

— Macie je? – zapytał Avery kelnerkę.

— Mamy każdy rodzaj ciasta, który został zapisany w światowym słowniku…

— Uroczo – Avery ponownie przerwał kelnerce. – Co zamawiasz, Tom?

— To samo co Jonathan.

— A co z resztą? Nott? Lestrange?

— Dla mnie jeżynowa – odpowiedział Lestrange.

— Jedną z tych wiśniowych tart bakewell* - poprosił Nott.

Avery zapytał jeszcze pozostałych śmierciożerców i z każdym zamówieniem ich wymagania wzrastały. Avery jeszcze raz rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, żeby sprawdzić, kogo pominął, i zauważył Dołohowa siedzącego z dala od niego.

— Hej, Dołohow! – krzyknął Avery ku zdziwieniu kelnerki. – A co ty chcesz?!

Większość śmierciożerców roześmiała się. Po chwili Dołohow złożył zamówienie, krzycząc znacznie głośniej niż to było potrzebne.

— Chcę truskawkowe ciastko w dziesięciu procentach, w dwudziestu z białej czekolady, w pięćdziesięciu wiśniowe, w siedmiu jabłkowe i w czterdziestu czekoladowe!

— Nie mogę przyjąć tego zamówienia – stwierdziła beznamiętnie kelnerka. – Jest matematycznie niepoprawne.

— I co z tego? – zapytał Avery.

— To z tego – zaczęła – że nie może mieć jednego ciastka z takimi składnikami.

— Dołohow, słyszałeś?! Co zrobimy z tymi dwudziestoma siedmioma procentami?!

— Nie mam pojęcia! Niech położy obok!

— Proszę, przestańcie_ krzyczeć_! – poprosiła głośno kelnerka.

— I kto to mówi – zauważył jeden z śmierciożerców.

— To miejsce publiczne – przypomniała im, wyglądając na roztrzęsioną. – Więc, proszę, nie podnoście głosu!

— Jeśli pani nie usłyszała, Dołohow powiedział, żeby położyła to pani obok – przypomniał Avery, ignorując wszystko, co powiedziała kelnerka.

— Co? – warknęła.

— Proszę, proszę, niecierpliwa – mruknął jeden ze śmierciożerców.

— Z tego, co zauważyłem, nie zapisała pani tego – wyjaśnił Avery. – Dołohow chciał truskawkowe ciastko…

— Dobrze pamiętam, co zamówił – wypluła kelnerka.

— A zapisała pani to, co ja zamówiłem? – dopytywał się Avery.

— Tak, zapisałam.

— No cóż, wkrótce zobaczymy.

Kelnerka odwróciła się i szybko poszła na zaplecze. Avery spojrzał na Toma i Harry'ego, jakby zdziwiony jej reakcją.

— Jednego jestem pewny, nigdy więcej tu nie przyjdę. – powiedział głośno. – Tak _niecierpliwa_!

— Ciekawe, ile jej to zajmie – powiedział do Avery'ego uśmiechnięty Nott.

— Oby nie za długo albo będę musiał napisać do mojej ciotki, która pracuje w Departamencie Kontroli i Zarządzania Czarodziejskimi Cukierniami.

— Do czego?

— No wiesz, do _Departamentu Kontroli i Zarządzania Czarodziejskimi Cukierniami _w Ministerstwie Magii! – odpowiedział Avery głośno.

— Lepiej, żeby tego nie usłyszała – stwierdził Nott z udawaną troską.

— Ach, rzeczywiście, nie chcemy, żeby ktokolwiek wiedział o mojej ciotce. Tak właściwie jest szpiegiem ministra. To rodzinny sekret.

— Jak długo to planowaliście? – zapytał Avery'ego Harry.

— No cóż – zaczął Nott – już od dawna uskuteczniamy plan psucia Walentynek – robimy to co rok. Jednak o przyjściu_ tutaj_ zadecydowaliśmy ledwie tydzień temu. Słyszeliśmy, jak jakiś Gryfon o tym mówi i uznaliśmy, że to doskonałe miejsce.

Harry co kilka minut słyszał dźwięk dzwonka przy drzwiach, gdy wychodzili kolejni klienci. Szczególnie bawiły go miny osób, które dopiero co przyszły i zauważyły to dziwne zebranie.

— Nie spędzacie tego dnia ze swoimi dziewczynami?

— Na razie nie – zaśmiał się Avery. – Ale za niedługo będziemy.

— Tylko przez chwilę – dodał jeden ze śmierciożerców, a reszta wybuchnęła śmiechem.

— Bądźmy poważni, panowie. Tak naprawdę nie ma tu _wszystkich_. A moja dziewczyna, Nancy White, chciała spędzić ten dzień ze swoją przyjaciółką, ponieważ…

— Śnij dalej – przerwał mu Mulciber. – Nancy nigdy nie będzie twoją _dziewczyną_!

— Co? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem Avery. – Za niedługo nią będzie! Wczoraj mówiła, że…

— Założę się o dziesięć galeonów, że dzisiaj nie dasz rady dobrać się jej do majtek.

— Założę się o dwadzieścia galeonów, że _dam radę_!

— Założę się o czterdzieści galeonów, że doniesie o tym do dyrektora – wtrącił się Lestrange.

— Zakład stoi! – krzyknął Avery. – A jeśli wygram, to nie dość, że będę bogatszy, to jeszcze będę chodził z najładniejszą dziewczyną w szkole, a wy obejdziecie się smakiem!

Właśnie w tej chwili kelnerka wyszła z zaplecza, lewitując kawy i siedemnaście różnych rodzajów ciastek. Rozmieściła wszystkie zamówienia na stolikach, a śmierciożercy szybko zabrali się do jedzenia.

— Smacznego – życzyła im kelnerka i odwróciła się do wyjścia.

— Przepraszam, proszę pani – powiedział Rosier. – Dostałem złe zamówienie.

Kelnerka spojrzała na Rosiera, przez chwilę zawieszając swój wzrok na jego krukońskich szatach.

— To niemożliwe.

— Zamówiłem wiśniowe.

Kelnerka przeglądnęła bloczek z zamówieniami, który trzymała w ręce.

— Tu jest napisane, że nie chciałeś wiśniowego, ponieważ jest zbyt kwaśne.

— Dokładnie.

— Nie rozumiem. Jasno jest tu napisane, że nie chciałeś wiśniowego…

— Nie – przerwał jej Rosier. – Mówiąc, że nie chcę wiśniowego, bo jest zbyt kwaśne, nie miałem na myśli: „Nie chcę wiśniowego, ponieważ jest kwaśne w smaku". Przecież wiśnie w żadnym wypadku nie są kwaśne! Miałem na myśli, że chcę je, ale _nie _dlatego, że jest kwaśne. Uporządkuj sobie fakty!

— Chciałeś wiśniowe, ale nie dlatego, że jest kwaśne?

— Tak. Nie chciałem wiśniowego dlatego, że jest kwaśne. Chciałem je, ponieważ jest słodkie.

— W takim razie powinieneś powiedzieć to jaśniej – stwierdziła kelnerka, wciąż bardzo zdziwiona.

— To klient ma zawsze rację! – wykłócał się Rosier. – To chyba wszystko wyjaśnia.

— Zamienić to zamówienie? – spytała się niezbyt uprzejmie kelnerka.

— Nie, dziękuję. Wystarczy mi to, co dostałem. Przez panią wiśnie już nigdy nie będą mi smakować!

Kelnerka odwróciła się i odeszła, wciąż zdezorientowana i zawstydzona. Harry zastanawiał się, czy którykolwiek ze śmierciożerców dostrzegł drugie znaczenie tego zdania**. Poczuł, jak Tom ociera się swoim kolanem o jego udo. Harry uśmiechnął się do niego lekko i wrócił do swojej tarty. Głośne rozmowy śmierciożerców zagłuszały wszystko inne w herbaciarni.

Spędzili tam całe popołudnie, zamawiając kolejne ciastka i kawy. Harry zauważył, że śmierciożercy stawali się coraz bardziej nadpobudliwi po każdej kolejnej dawce cukru i kofeiny, a po kilku godzinach przez większość część czasu nawet nie wiedzieli, z czego się śmieją. Było już blisko do siedemnastej, gdy wydarzyło się coś, co sprawiło, że opuścili herbaciarnię.

Avery i Mulciber śmiali się, kłócili i przekrzykiwali, siedząc przy swoich stolikach. Mulciber naśmiewał się z pomysłu Avery'ego na randkę z Nancy White, a Avery bronił się do momentu, gdy chwycił truskawkowy sernik leżący najbliżej i rzucił w nim w Mulcibera, trafiając prosto w twarz. Mulciber wyjął różdżkę, chcąc rzucić na Avery'ego klątwę, ale przerwała mu właścicielka herbaciarni.

— Pajace! – krzyknęła. – Wynocha stąd! Nie chcę mieć tutaj takich kretynów! Już, wynosić się z mojej herbaciarni!

Kobieta chwyciła miotłę i zaczęła nią wygrażać. Śmierciożercy szybko wyszli z herbaciarni, poganiani przez zdenerwowaną właścicielkę, zataczając się ze śmiechu

— Ej – powiedział Avery, gdy śmiech trochę ucichł – kto zapłaci, skoro zostaliśmy wyrzuceni? Musieliśmy tam wydać przynajmniej trzydzieści galeonów.

Harry wiedział, że trzydzieści galeonów jest równe stu pięćdziesięciu mugolskim funtom***. Śmierciożercy spoglądali na siebie, zastanawiając się, co zrobić.

— Lepiej wiejmy – zaproponował Nott, śmiejąc się.

— I to szybko! – stwierdził Lestrange, śmiejąc się jeszcze głośniej.

Śmierciożercy zaczęli iść szybko, chcąc jak najszybciej oddalić się od herbaciarni. Szli ulicą , która miała ich doprowadzić do centrum Hogsmead. Mijając Zonka, Miodowe Królestwo i sklep odzieżowy Gladrag, śmiali się jeszcze głośniej. Zatrzymali się dopiero przy końcu ulicy.

— Idziemy do Trzech Mioteł! – oświadczył Lestrange.

— Tak! – Reszta śmierciożerców zgodziła się z entuzjazmem.

— W końcu, co innego możemy zrobić z tyloma zaoszczędzonymi galeonami? – zaśmiał się Avery.

Skierowali się do czarodziejskiego baru i zamówili _najlepszy _grzany miód pitny, piwo kremowe, Ognistą Whisky, wodę goździkową, rum porzeczkowy, syrop wiśniowy, a nawet coca-colę z lodem i palemką. Było późno, gdy śmierciożercy zaczęli się zataczać z powodu wypitego alkoholu. Kilku z nich wyszło wcześniej lub odeszło do innego stolika. Było około dziesiątej wieczorem, gdy Tom cicho zaproponował Harry'emu powrót do zamku. Harry zgodził się, zadowolony, że będzie mógł uwolnić się od hałaśliwych śmierciożerców.

Powoli skierowali się do Hogwartu. Ani Tom, ani Harry nie pili zbyt dużo, więc byli dużo spokojniejsi, gdy szli obok siebie. Pochodnie jasno oświetlały Hogwartu, więc nawet mimo tak ciemnej nocy łatwo było dojść do zamku.

Gdy Harry podniósł wzrok, z zadowoleniem zdał sobie sprawę, że widok zamku nie przerażał go tak, jak zawsze. Był pewny, że nie pozbędzie się wspomnień z wojny w tym miejscu, ale poczuł ulgę, że mógł spoglądać na Hogwartu tak jak wtedy, gdy przybył tu pierwszy raz. Hogwart był jego domem, bez wzglądu na to, co się tutaj wydarzyło.

— Jestem zaskoczony, że pozwalają uczniom przebywać w Hogsmead do tak późna – zauważył Harry, gdy byli już blisko zamku.

— Tylko siódmy rok ma na to pozwolenie – zapewnił go Tom. – Jesteśmy już pełnoletni, więc nie mogą nas powstrzymać.

Harry zastanawiał się nad tym przez chwilę, zdając sobie sprawę, że dopiero teraz ma szansę skorzystać z możliwości używania magii nawet poza szkołą. Kiedy poszukiwał horkruksów z Ronem i Hermioną, było tyle samo, jeśli nie więcej, regulacji i przepisów dotyczących używania magii, co znacznie ograniczało możliwości… Starał się wymyślić nowy temat, chcąc odwrócić swoją uwagę od tych rozmyślań.

— To był całkiem zabawny dzień – powiedział, spoglądając na Toma.

— Moim przyjaciołom zawsze udaje się mnie rozśmieszyć.

— Robią to co roku?

— Tak, ale za każdym razem w innej formie.

— Czasami zaskakują mnie swoim uporem w dążeniu do celu.

— Na tym właśnie polega bycie Ślizgonem.

Rozmawiali dalej, kierując się do lochów. Harry był lekko zaskoczony, gdy zobaczył, jak opustoszały był Pokój Wspólny. Spodziewał się, że chociaż kilku śmierciożerców będzie w środku. Po sugestii Toma udali się do dormitorium. Tam również żadnego z nich nie było, ale nagle Harry nie był tak zdeterminowany, żeby dowiedzieć się, gdzie się podziewali…

Gdy Harry wszedł do środka, Tom mocno zatrzasnął drzwi i rzucił na nie dwa zaklęcia. Harry spojrzał na niego, niepewnie starając się domyślić, jakie to były czary. Tom podszedł do niego powoli. Wyglądało na to, że rozumiał zdziwienie Harry'ego.

— Zaklęcie zamykające, żeby uniknąć niechcianych przeszkód – powiedział cicho Tom. Był coraz bliżej Harry'ego, który podniósł wzrok, ledwo ośmielając się myśleć. – Zaklęcie Niezkłócalne - wyszeptał Tom, stając przed Harrym – przeciw podsłuchiwaczom.

Harry wpatrywał się w głębokie, szare oczy Toma, nie mając pojęcia, co chłopak planował. Tom pochylił się lekko i pocałował Harry'ego delikatnie. Tom pocałował go jeszcze raz i jeszcze raz, zmuszając Harry'ego, żeby to on był tym, który pierwszy użyje języka. Tom pozwolił na pogłębienie pocałunku, po czym zaczął popychać Harry'ego do tyłu.

Harry poczuł kolumienkę za swoimi plecami i Tom naparł na niego jeszcze mocniej, a jego każdy dotyk pozostawiał Harry'ego bez tchu. Harry chciał wsunąć swoje dłonie w ciemne, gęste włosy Toma, ale przeszkodził mu sam Tom, który odsunął się lekko. Pocałował Harry'ego jeszcze raz, a po chwili przesunął swoje usta na jego szyję i powoli wzdłuż jego szczęki.

Harry czuł jak jego podniecenie rośnie, gdy usta Toma zbliżają się do jego ucha, a chłopak szepcze jego imię. Oddychał coraz szybciej, gdy Tom pocałował wrażliwą skórę na szyi. Chłopak zaczął wędrować po jego szyi, używając języka. Harry powstrzymywał się przed jęknięciem, gdy Tom ugryzł go lekko, a jego ręce sięgnęły do krawata Harry'ego.

— Tom… - wyszeptał Harry.

Słyszał potrzebę w swoim głosie i czuł, że dzięki temu podniecenie Toma wzrasta. Harry nigdy nie doświadczył silniejszych emocji niż wtedy, gdy Tom zaczął kierować się w górę jego szyi, znacząc swoją drogę pocałunkami i szepcząc:

— To twój pierwszy raz, prawda?

— Tak – szepnął, nie ufając swojemu głosowi.

Tom westchnął. Harry nie był pewny, czy to przez rozbawienie, czy pożądanie. Gdy Tom zaczął lekko ssać jego ucho, poczuł silny dreszcz rozchodzący się wzdłuż kręgosłupa i tym razem nie powstrzymał gardłowego jęku. Usłyszał, jak oddech Toma przyspiesza i po chwili poczuł usta chłopak na swoich, całujące go z pasją…

Wtedy usłyszeli, że ktoś dobija się do drzwi dormitorium. Tom odsunął się lekko, wpatrując się w szmaragdowe oczy Harry'ego. Ktokolwiek był na zewnątrz, zaczął ponownie się dobijać.

— Nie mogą nas usłyszeć, a my nie możemy usłyszeć ich – wytłumaczył Tom.

— Musimy ich wpuszczać? – zapytał Harry, spoglądając na Toma.

Tom zastanawiał się nad tym przez chwilę, ale gdy usłyszał kolejny hałas, stwierdził, że przez to mieliby jeszcze więcej kłopotów.

— Przepraszam – powiedział, podchodząc do drzwi. Zdjął oba czary i Avery wszedł, potykając się na progu.

— Nareszcie! – powiedział, rozglądając się po dormitorium. Gdy zobaczył tylko Harry'ego i Toma, wyglądał na lekko zaskoczonego. – Myślałem, że jesteś z dziewczyną czy coś – zachichotał. – Dlaczego zamknęliście drzwi?

— Wcale nie, po prostu się zatrzasnęły – skłamał Tom.

— Ach – powiedział, jakby przyznając, że powinien to wiedzieć. Po chwili westchnął głośno i powiedział: - Jestem _wykończony_!

Harry i Tom w ciszy przyglądali się, gdy Avery ściąga swój krawat i kładzie na swoim łóżku.

— Wiecie, jestem bogaty – powiedział niewyraźnie, nie mówiąc już nic więcej.

Harry i Tom czekali jeszcze chwilę, żeby upewnić, że Avery na pewno zasnął. Harry nie mógł uwierzyć, że kolejny raz ktoś im przerwał.

— Tyle z niezakłócalności – skomentował.

Avery poruszył się lekko, słysząc głos Harry'ego.

— **Innym razem** – stwierdził Tom w wężomowie.

— **Nie możemy po prostu… **\- zaczął Harry.

— **Dobrze wiesz, że nie możemy go uśpić **– powiedział Tom, nie uśmiechając się. – **Reszta też niedługo wróci.**

Przez chwilę przyglądał się Harry'emu. Podszedł do niego i pocałował go lekko.

— **Innym razem.**

* * *

* Tarta bakewell to słynna angielska tarta na kruchym spodzie z warstwą dżemu i wypełnieniem z dodatkiem orzechów, wywodząca się z miasta Bakewell w hrabstwie Derbyshire.

** Cherry (czyli w tłumaczeniu na polski „wiśnia") w angielskim/amerykańskim slangu oznacza błonę dziewiczą.

*** Czyli jak łatwo sobie policzyć ponad osiemset złotych.


	21. Po przyjacielsku

Za poprawienie rozdziału dziękuję wspaniałej **SimplyIsabelles**.

* * *

Dziękuję z całego serca za wszystkie komentarze i każdą oznakę, że czytacie to opowiadanie. Nic tak nie motywuje, jak świadomość, że ktoś docenia naszą pracę. Jestem Wam naprawdę wdzięczna!

Bez dłuższego przynudzania, zapraszam na nowy rozdział :)

* * *

Luty powoli zamienił się w marzec, ale Harry mało pamiętał z mijających dni. Nad Hogwartem nareszcie zaświeciło słońce, a uczniowie cieszyli się wiosenną pogodą przesiadując na błoniach po długich godzinach spędzonych w szkole. Jednak nie było wśród nich wielu piąto- i siódmiorocznych, których powstrzymywała ogromna ilość zadań, mimo że do SUMów i owetumów zostały jeszcze trzy miesiące.

Harry męczył się z nauką wraz z innymi siedmiorocznymi chociaż nie zależało mu na ocenach. Dla niego szkoła nie miała żadnego znaczenia; w rzeczywistości już posiadał tę wiedzę, która będzie mu potrzebna w niedalekiej przyszłości… co więcej, po prostu nie mógł się nauczyć niczego więcej na lekcjach. Robił zadania tylko po to, żeby śmierciożercy nie nabrali podejrzeń. Dzięki temu, że nie czuł żadnej presji, nauka przychodziła mu łatwiej.

Jednak dużo pracy oznaczało mało czasu, który mógłby poświęcić Tomowi. Były momenty, w których miał wrażenie, że chłopak miał już dość ich ukrytej relacji i będzie chciał to zakończyć, ale zawsze przekonywał się, że to nieprawda. Rozumiał powody przez które Tom czasami chciał się odizolować od wszystkiego. Presja i zdenerwowanie spowodowane szkołą też na pewno nie pomagały. Był tym zaniepokojony, ale Tom starał się nie wyładowywać swojej frustracji na Harrym. W końcu inni śmierciożercy zawsze byli pod ręką.

W tej chwili Harry siedział z Tomem w jednej z czytelni na szóstym piętrze. Kiedy nie były przepełnione uczniami, te pomieszczenia idealnie nadawały się do spędzania czasu razem. Zawsze zamykali drzwi i trzymali się z dala od okien, przez które ktoś mógłby ich zobaczyć. Dzięki temu mogli cieszyć się spokojną atmosferą. Rzadko i z niejakim trudem znajdowali pustą czytelnię, ale wspólne chwile były tego warte.

Harry opierał głowę na ramieniu Toma, a ich dłonie były splecione. Był piątek i nareszcie mieli więcej wolnego czasu, więc po wieczornym treningu ze śmierciożercami niezauważenie odłączyli się od reszty. Było kilkanaście minut po dziewiętnastej i zachodzące słońce prawie zniknęło za horyzontem.

Ostatnio często spędzali czas, rozmawiając. Jednak obaj wiedzieli, że woleliby zamienić te spokojne chwile na bardziej fizyczne/intymne. Mimo to Harry cieszył się tymi rzadkimi momentami, które spędzał na rozmowie z Tomem, prawie tak samo jak cieszyłby się, gdyby mógł go pocałować. Lubił wysłuchiwać opinii Toma na różne tematy i lubił dzielić się z nim swoimi opiniami, żyjąc teraźniejszością, nie przeszłością. Nawet jeśli nie rozmawiali o przyjemnych rzeczach, Harry był zadowolony, że miał szansę podzielić się z kimś swoimi obawami. Dzięki temu sytuacja stawała się łatwiejsza do zniesienia.

— Inni również zauważyli zmianę w wiadomościach – powiedział cicho Tom.

Harry zgadywał, że Tom mówił głównie o śmierciożercach, chociaż mógł też mieć na myśli kilku uczniów z innych domów, a nawet nauczycieli. W ciągu ostatnich tygodni często przeszukiwał ich umysły i również zauważył ich podejrzenia.

— Wiem – odpowiedział. – Ale wciąż twierdzę, że minie jeszcze dużo czasu, zanim ktoś domyśli się, co się naprawdę dzieje.

— To może być kwestia kilku miesięcy, jeśli Grindelwald popełni choćby najmniejszą pomyłkę.

— Mam nadzieję, że zrobi to jak najszybciej – stwierdził Harry tonem, w którym przebijała się zaciekłość. W ostatnim czasie sprawa Grindelwalda coraz mniej go przerażała.

— Ale to będzie oznaczało otwartą wojnę – mruknął Tom.

— Nawet jeśli, to świat nareszcie dowie się, kto za tym stoi.

Tom zamilkł na chwilę, nieświadomie przesuwając kciukiem po dłoni Harry'ego.

— Mam nadzieję, że porzuciłeś już pomysł ścigania Grindelwalda bez przygotowania, nieważne, jak szybko się ujawni, prawda?

Harry starał się wyglądać, jakby namyślał się nad tym pytaniem. Po chwili westchnął cicho.

— Nie będę go ścigać, dopóki nie uznam, że jestem w stanie go pokonać… a to może trwać lata. Jeśli mam to zrobić, muszę mieć pewność, że wygram.

Powiedział to tylko, żeby się ubezpieczyć. Nigdy nie miał zamiaru pokonać Grindelwalda, skoro w ciągu następnego roku zrobi to Dumbledore. Nie był na tyle głupi, żeby chcieć zmienić tę część przeszłości, bez względu na to, jak bardzo zaimponowałoby, usatysfakcjonowałoby albo zaspokoiłoby to ciekawość Toma. Jednak zdobycie Czarnej Różdżki po tym, jak Dumbledore pokona Grindelwalda było całkiem inną historią…

— Cieszę się – powiedział Tom.

— Dlaczego o to pytasz?

— Chciałem być tylko pewny.

Przez kilka minut żaden z nich nic nie mówił. Harry wsłuchiwał się w oddech Toma, myśląc o Insygniach Śmierci. Gdy Tom w końcu przemówił, jego głos zdradzał źle ukrytą ciekawość.

— Harry, co właściwie Grindelwald zrobił podczas pobytu w Dolinie Godryka? Poznał Dumbledorów?

Harry był lekko zaskoczony tym pytaniem, ponieważ zakładał, że Tom wiedział już wszystko o Grindelwaldzie i Dumbledorze… Jednak po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że tylko kilkoro ludzi wiedziało cokolwiek więcej o pobycie Grindelwalda w czarodziejskiej wiosce. Tom zapewne znalazł tylko spis mieszkańców i nic ponad to.

— Tak, Grindelwalda spotkał Dumbledorów – zaczął Harry, nie bardzo wiedząc, od czego zacząć wyjaśnienia, których będzie musiał udzielić.

— Ale matka Dumbledore'a zmarła, zanim Grindelwalda zjawił się w wiosce - stwierdził Tom, zanim Harry miał okazję powiedzieć coś więcej. – A jego ojciec był w Azkabanie.

— Tak – przyznał.

— Percival Dumbledore został oskarżony o napad na trzech mugoli, tak? – dopytywał się Tom. Jego ton sugerował, że był bardzo zainteresowany tą informacją.

Harry zastanawiał się, jak długo Tom zamierza pytać o Dumbledorów.

— Tak, ale to oni pierwsi zaatakowali jego córkę.

Tom wyglądał na zaskoczonego.

— Zaatakowali Arianę Dumbledore?

— Tak słyszałem. Mówiono, że Percival nie chciał oddać swojej córki do św. Munga, więc nie powiedział, dlaczego ich zaatakował. Nie potrafiła kontrolować swoich magicznych umiejętności. Dlatego nie uczęszczała do Hogwartu. Zamiast tego przez całe życie była przetrzymywana w domu.

Harry nagle zaczął się zastanawiać się, dlaczego w ogóle mówi o tym Tomowi.

— Dlaczego jej to zrobili?

— Nie wiem – odpowiedział. – Z tego, co wiem, była po prostu w szoku i przez to nie mogła poprawnie używać magii. Kendra opiekował się nią, dopóki nie zmarła w tysiąc osiemset dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiątym roku… Podejrzewam, że to Ariana zabiła ją przez przypadek, nawet jeśli miała tylko czternaście lat. To dlatego Dumbledore został w domu po tym, jak ukończył Hogwart.

— I w tym samym roku poznał Grindelwalda?

— Tak. – Harry zastanawiał się, o czym myślał Tom. Chciał zobaczyć reakcję chłopaka na jego następne słowa, dlatego wstał z kanapy. Był prawie zadowolony, że nareszcie miał okazję powtórzyć tę historię, podzielić się z kimś tymi informacjami. – Grindelwald miał szesnaście lat i dopiero co wyrzucili do z Durmstrangu. Jego ciotka mieszkała w Dolinie Godryka, dlatego postanowił tam pojechać. Nie wiem, jak poznał Dumbledore'a, ale wiem, że byli bardzo bliskimi przyjaciółmi.

— Nad czym pracowali?

— Rozważali, co by się stało, gdyby czarodzieje zostaliby uznani za lepszych od mugoli – powiedział Harry z obrzydzeniem. – Rozpoczęli to, co Grindelwald robi do tej pory. Robi co tylko może, żeby umniejszyć nie tylko mugoli, ale i niektórych czarodziei. Jak to mówili, „dla większego dobra".

Tom wpatrywał się w Harry'ego. Nastała dłuższa cisza, w ciągu której Tom myślał nad tym, co przed chwilą usłyszał.

— Skąd o tym wiesz?

Harry spodziewał się tego pytania. Wiedział, że Tom nie uwierzy w nic, dopóki nie usłyszy dokładnego wyjaśnienia.

— Udało nam się zdobyć kilka listów, które pisali do siebie Dumbledore i Grindelwald. Były u ciotki Grindelwalda. Zadaniem jednego z członków naszej organizacji było wykraść te listy, pozostawiając kopie. Była tam zawarta większość ich planów.

Tom wyglądał na zaskoczonego.

— Dumbledore pomagał Grindelwaldowi? Dlaczego w takim razie teraz nie jest przy nim?

— Grindelwald zabił Arianę podczas pojedynku z Aberforthem – odpowiedział. – Aberforth wiedział o ich planach i nie chciał, żeby Albus zostawił siostrę, aby podróżować po świecie z Gelertem. Mówiono, że to był zacięty pojedynek… niektórzy wciąż się spierają co do tego, kto zabił Arianę.

— Jestem zdziwiony, że więcej osób o tym nie wie… - mruknął Tom, wciąż myśląc nad tą historią.

— Nikt nie jest chętny, żeby o tym opowiadać.

— W takim razie nie ma nic dziwnego w tym, że nienawidzisz Dumbledore'a.

— Chodzi raczej o tę szopkę, którą odgrywa od czasu wypadku, a może i nawet wcześniej. Zaprzecza tym wielu rzeczom, z których jest znany…

— Jednak dlaczego Grindelwald podzielił się swoimi planami z Dumbledore'em?

— Prawdopodobnie z powodu potęgi Dumbledore'a – stwierdził Harry, niezbyt zainteresowany tą kwestią.

— Tak…

— Co? – zapytał Harry, zaniepokojony tonem głosu Toma.

— Po prostu to dziwne, że Grindelwald podzielił się swoimi planami z kimkolwiek, a co dziwniejsze, że Dumbledore porzuciłby swoją chorą siostrę dla tego chłopaka.

— Cóż, _ja _w ogóle nie jestem zdziwiony tym, że Dumbledore zrobiłby coś takiego – powiedział Harry. – Prawdopodobnie jego zarozumiałość przysłoniła mu cokolwiek poza nim samym.

— Możnaby tak sądzić, ale jego brat z pewnością nieraz przypominał mu o ich drogiej siostrze. Albusowi ciągle przypominano, co robi, a ambicja na pewno nie spowodowała, że zignorował każde ostrzeżenie.

Harry nie był pewny, do czego zmierzał Tom.

— Sądziłem, że według Ślizgonów ambicja jest najważniejszą i najpotężniejszą cechą. Dlaczego sądzisz, że Dumbledore nie przystałby nazbyt chętnie na ten pomysł?

— Widziałem i doświadczyłem więcej niż wystarczająco ambicji, żeby wiedzieć, jak dużo jej się doznaje w niektórych sytuacjach – odpowiedział Tom. – Jako osiemnastolatek i w dodatku jako Gryfon, chęć Dumbledore'a do postąpienia słusznie powinna zadziałać wcześniej, niż to rzeczywiście się stało. Stracił matkę zaledwie kilka miesięcy przed poznaniem Grindelwalda, więc można by sądzić, że powinien być blisko związany z rodziną, która mu pozostała. Nigdy nie powinien być na tyle bezmyślny, żeby chcieć jeszcze bardziej ich zranić.

Wiedza Toma o ludzkich motywach często zadziwiała Harry'ego. Starał się domyślić, do czego zmierza ta rozmowa. Nie był zdziwiony, że Tom z taką determinacją chciał znaleźć wytłumaczenie działań Dumbledore'a, jednak był zdumiony, że chłopak potrafił wyciągnąć tyle wniosków tylko z krótkiej opowieści o przeszłości ich nauczyciela transmutacji.

— Ale czy wiedząc o planach Dumbledore'a nie można stwierdzić, że rzeczywiście był niemoralny? Jeśli spodziewał się tylu morderstw, nawet jako Gryfon, jakie ma znaczenie, jak traktował swoją rodzinę?

— Fakt, że Dumbledore w wieku jedenastu lat został przydzielony do Gryffindoru sugeruje, że jego odwaga i skłonność do „dobrych" wyborów są przeważającymi cechami. Dobre oceny i wyróżnienia również sugerują, że był dumny ze swoich zdolności. Nie zrobiłby czegoś tak niemoralnego, nie mając żadnego powodu.

— Jego matka dopiero co zmarła – zaczął Harry, nie chcąc przestać obwiniać Dumbledore'a za jego ewidentne zepsucie – więc mógł zmienić poglądy.

— Gdyby zmienił swoje poglądy, zastawiłby siostrę w rękach Aberfortha i zaczął pracować nad mroczniejszymi rzeczami.

Harry powstrzymał się przed szukaniem kolejnego zaprzeczenia dla poczucia moralności Dumbledore'a.

— W takim razie dlaczego Dumbledore i Grindelwalda pracowaliby razem, skoro Dumbledore nie chciał zaszkodzić światu w ramach zemsty?

— Sądzę, że byli zakochani.

Harry wpatrywał się w Toma ze zdziwieniem. Miał nadzieję, że chłopak żartował.

— Sugerujesz, że… Dumbledore jest gejem?

— Tak. Pomyśl o tym przez chwilę. Dwóch samotnych młodych mężczyzn odrzuconych przez prawie wszystkich w ich wieku… Nawet jeśli Grindelwald wykorzystywał Dumbledore'a, to uczucie między nimi jest jedynym wiarygodnym wytłumaczeniem.

Harry starał się to wyobrazić, chociaż nie bez trudności. Teraz, gdy o tym pomyślał, nigdy nie słyszał, żeby Dumbledore miał żonę czy choćby dziewczynę. Mógłby założyć, gdyby kiedykolwiek wcześniej o tym myślał, że Dumbledore był zbyt zajęty na związek. Jednak teraz wszystko nabrało sensu. Jeśli Dumbledore rzeczywiście był w związku z Grindelwaldem, ich zerwanie mogło go naznaczyć na całe życie.

Harry był również pewny, że Tom nie przyznałby się do tego podobieństwa między nim a profesorem transmutacji, gdyby nie był całkowicie przekonany, że to wiarygodne wytłumaczenie. Z tego, co dowiedział się o Tomie zanim w ogóle go poznał, wiedział, że chłopak nie lubił być do nikogo w niczym podobny. Nie mógł nawet znieść, gdy w sierocińcu dowiedział się od Dumbledore'a, że barman w Dziurawym Kotle ma to samo imię. Wiedział, że teraz Tom lepiej ukrywał swoją niechęć do porównań, ale nadal to w sobie miał.

— To wyjaśniałoby kilka rzeczy – stwierdził powoli Harry.

— To ma całkowity sens. Przez ich związek Dumbledore przestał zważać na to, co było najlepsze dla jego rodzeństwa. Przez śmierć jego matki mógł się od nich odsunąć, więc w momencie, w którym Grindelwald wszedł do jego życia – jako nowa osoba, z którą nie miał wspólnej przeszłości – mógł starać się zapomnieć o tym, kim naprawdę był i o tym, co powinien był zrobić.

— To możliwe, ale… to trochę szalone przypuszczenie, że Dumbledore może mieć sekretne życie.

— Sam mówiłeś, że jest skryty – przypomniał mu Tom. – Więc to nie jest aż tak zaskakujące.

— Wciąż uważam go za hipokrytę – dodał Harry, mówiąc bardziej do siebie niż do Toma.

— Po wieloma względami nim jest – przyznał Tom. Harry zauważył, że wyraz twarzy Toma nagle się zmienił. Wyglądało na to, że doszedł do jeszcze jednego wniosku na temat Dumbledore'a. Jego głos był znacznie cichszy, gdy powiedział: - On jest winny wszystkiemu… wszystkiemu, co przydarzyło się tobie.

_Nawet nie wie, w jakim stopniu ma rację_ – pomyślał Harry. Z zaskoczeniem zorientował się, że wciąż obwinia Dumbledore'a, nawet w swojej wymyślonej przeszłości. Nie musiał udawać nienawiści, gdy myślał o tym, jaki Grindelwald może mieć wpływ na świat, mordując tysiące ludzi. Dumbledore ponownie był za to odpowiedzialny…

— Nie sądzisz, że dołączy do Grindelwalda, prawda?

— Nie spodziewam się tego - odpowiedział Harry. – Dumbledore jest potężnym czarodziejem…

— Tak. – Po chwili namysłu zapytał: - Dlaczego nie używasz pierścienia?

Harry był lekko zaskoczony tym pytaniem. Prawie zapomniał o pierścieniu…

— Nie wiem – odpowiedział szczerze. – Nigdy nie ma odpowiedniej chwili.

Tom powoli kiwnął głową, ale nie ciągnął tematu.

Harry zastanawiał się, o czym Tom mógł w tej chwili myśleć. Wątpił, czy Tom mógłby być zawiedziony, że nie używa pierścienie i po chwili zaczął się martwić, czy chłopak nie przejrzał jego kłamstw. Niezdecydowanie Toma w zadawaniu tego pytania trochę go przestraszyła.

— Dlaczego pytasz? – Starał się, żeby jego głos nie zdradzał niepokoju.

— Harry, nie unikasz swoich bliskich, których straciłeś, prawda? – zapytał z ostrożną ciekawością.

Harry przyglądał się Tomowi, zastanawiając się, dlaczego chłopak podejrzewał taki powód. Wtedy przypomniał sobie, że ile czasu minęło odkąd dostał Kamień Wskrzeszenia. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że rzeczywiście unikał swoich przyjaciół… ale może nieświadomie zaczął o nich zapominać. Gdy o tym pomyślał, poczuł smutek. Nie mógł zapomnieć o swoich przyjaciołach. To niemożliwe. Był pewny, że wspominał ich każdego dnia… był po prostu zajęty w ciągu ostatnich tygodni i to wyjaśniało, dlaczego nie używał pierścienia.

— Dlaczego miałbym ich unikać? – zapytał, nie mogąc wymyślić nic lepszego.

— Jest wiele powodów – powiedział, nie rozwijając tego stwierdzenia.

— Ty unikasz swojej matki – powiedział Harry, chcąc przypomnieć Tomowi o czymś, czego on sam nie potrafi wytłumaczyć.

— Masz rację, ale ty już raz przywołałeś swoich bliskich.

Harry nie wiedział, co Tom chciał osiągnąć tą rozmową i był zirytowany, że chłopak w ogóle wspomniał o czymkolwiek, co dotyczyło tej kwestii. Nic na to nie odpowiedział, walcząc z chęcią wyjścia z czytelni.

— Ten człowiek, który zniknął, był twoim ojcem? – zapytał Tom ostrożnie, jakby wyczuwał, jak blisko wybuchnięcia jest Harry.

— Nie. – Gdy pomyślał o swoim ojcu, zdziwił się, jak niespodziewanie jego złość na Toma została zastąpiona przez smutek. Szybko odwrócił wzrok, gdy poczuł nieprzyjemne mrowienie w kącikach oczu. Może ich unikał, ale miał _powód_…

— Twój ojciec się nie zjawił? – zgadywał Tom.

Harry wzruszył ramionami w odpowiedzi, wciąż unikając wzroku Toma. W takich momentach chciał całkowicie znać okulumencję, żeby zablokować te myśli przed samym sobą.

— Dlaczego? – dopytywał się Tom.

Harry westchnął, zmuszając się do odpowiedzi.

— Nie wiem. Przypuszczam, że zmarli mogą się między sobą komunikować i przez to dowiedział się, że jestem jedyną osobą, która ocalała. Albo „za bardzo" dbał o moją matkę i nienawidził mnie, że sprowadziłem na nią niebezpieczeństwo, przez które w końcu umarła… – Odwrócił się od Toma, nie mając więcej pomysłów na wytłumaczenie zachowania jego ojca. Trudno było mu uwierzyć, że po tylu latach i wszystkim, co się wydarzyło, James Potter wciąż nie potrafił mu wybaczyć jego wyborów.

— To niezbyt racjonalne – skomentował Tom cicho. – W takim razie kim był mężczyzna, którego widziałem?

— Jednym z najlepszych przyjaciół mojego ojca.

— On był jedną z osób, która cię adoptowała, gdy miałeś jedenaście lat?

— Tak – powiedział. Pomysł, że Syriusz mógłby go adoptować był trochę dziwny. Wciąż czuł się źle w związku z jego śmiercią, ale myślenie o nim było łatwiejsze niż o jego ojcu. Miał z nim miłe wspomnienia i Syriusz przynajmniej nie winił go za to, co się stało. – Jednak umarł, gdy miał piętnaście lat… - dodał po chwili. Nie wiedział, dlaczego to powiedział, ale miał wrażenie, że kłamanie o śmierci Syriusza czy zapomnienie o niej nie byłoby w porządku.

Tom podszedł do niego i lekko chwycił jego dłoń. Gdy Harry podniósł wzrok, zauważył, że Tom przygląda mu się z lekkim niepokojem.

— Robi się późno – zauważył Harry, chcąc zmienić temat.

— Chyba jeszcze nie musimy wracać do Pokoju Wspólnego – stwierdził Tom, wciąż przyglądając się Harry'emu. – Moi przyjaciele z pewnością poradzą sobie, jeśli zostawię ich samym sobie jeden dzień w tygodniu.

— Szkoda, że nie mamy gdzie się spotykać, kiedy jesteśmy sami – powiedział Harry. – Te czytelnie są dobrym miejscem, ale…

Tom podszedł bliżej i lekko pocałował Harry'ego. Żałował, że nie są teraz w dormitorium Ślizgonów i z pasją oddał pocałunek.

— Czas wszystko rozwiąże – wyszeptał Tom.


	22. Gra szans

Za poprawienie rozdziału serdecznie dziękuję **SimplyIsabelleS**.

* * *

**Pantera**, mam poważny zamiar dokończyć to tłumaczenie, więc o to martwić się nie musisz. Zresztą mam kilka rozdziałów już przetłumaczonych, więc materiału do wstawiania nie zabraknie ;) Czasami po prostu są takie dni, kiedy nie mam nawet siły myśleć i po prostu muszę sobie trochę odpuścić i odpocząć. Może nie powinnam się tak tłumaczyć, ale mimo wszystko mam nadzieję, że zrozumiesz.

**hulk12**, może i tak się zdarzyć. Czytaj dalej, a na pewno się dowiesz ;)

Przepraszam za _małe _opóźnienie. Mam nadzieję, że nie jesteście na mnie bardzo rozgniewani i z przyjemnością przeczytacie ten rozdział :)

P.S. Mam nadzieję, że nie zmokliście zbytnio ;)

Pogrubioną czcionką zapisana jest wężomowa, a w pogrubionych cudzysłowach czytanie w myślach.

* * *

Była niedziela, dziewiętnasty marca, gdy Harry i Tom dołączyli do śmierciożerców w Wielkiej Sali na śniadaniu. Harry, przysłuchując się ich rozmowie, rozmyślał o nadchodzącym dniu. Wiedział, że w dormitorium czeka na niego ogromna ilość zadań, ale przesadnie się nimi nie przejmował.

Przyglądał się setkom sów, które wleciały do Wielkiej Sali, przynoszących listy i paczki. Kilku śmierciożerców dostało wiadomości z domu, a przed Averym wylądowała nawet paczka, jednak nie zdawał się być tym zbytnio zainteresowany…

— Jonathan, chcesz pożyczyć gazetę? – zapytał Lestrange, wyrywając Harry'ego z zamyślenia.

Harry spojrzał na Lestrange'a, zaskoczony, że nie poprosił o gazetę wcześniej.

— Pewnie.

— Ja nie znalazłem w niej nic ciekawego, ale może tobie się poszczęści – dodał Lestrange.

Harry szybko przejrzał gazetę. Główny artykuł na pierwszej stronie mówił o przepisach dotyczących mioteł, a kilka mniejszych publikacji było tak samo nieistotnych, jeśli nie bardziej.

Dopiero na dalszych stronach znalazł coś, co nareszcie go zainteresowało. Artykuł był zilustrowany zdjęciem, które przedstawiało wysoki, ciemny budynek, górujący nad otoczeniem. Harry rozpoznał go w tej samej chwili, gdy zobaczył to zdjęcie.

_**Nurmengard wybrany najlepszym więzieniem dekady**_

_Wiele czarownic i czarodziejów było zszokowanych wiadomością, że ze wszystkich więzień w Europie to Nurmengard został okrzyknięty tym najskuteczniejszym, mimo stale powiększającej się liczby więźniów. Miejsce to, wybudowane zaledwie siedem lat temu, stało się znane dzięki przetrzymywaniu najgroźniejszych przestępców w Europie. Nurmengard wyprzedził nawet Azkaban, chociaż wiele osób twierdzi, że jego dobra passa skończy się wraz z zapełnieniem wszystkich cel. Azkaban – przetrzymujący niemal dziesięć razy więcej więźniów – nadal utrzymuje wysoki standard…_

Harry przestał czytać w tym miejscu, ponieważ nie mógł znieść niepokoju, który wywołał w nim ten artykuł. Z tego, co wiedział, w Nurmengardzie więzieni byli głównie ludzie, którzy przeciwstawili się Grindelwaldowi. Jeśli nie można było się ich pozbyć po cichu, byli chwytani i prowadzeni do Nurmengardu…

Dopiero gdy Tom wskazał zdjęcie w gazecie Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że chłopak również czyta artykuł, zerkając nad jego ramieniem. Tom chciał zwrócić uwagę na słowa, które były wyryte nad wejściem do Nurmengardu: „Dla większego dobra". Harry wpatrywał się w napis, nie mając pojęcia, jak mógł go przeoczyć.

Harry spojrzał na Toma, który nie ukrywał zaniepokojenia. Harry chciał jak najszybciej porozmawiać z nim o tym, co przed chwilą przeczytał, podzielić się z nim swoimi opiniami… Wiedział, że nie powinien się bać tylko z powodu zwykłej notki o tym więzieniu, ale właśnie ta prostota obnażała jego kłamstwa. Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że ktoś coś do niego mówi.

— O czym tam czytacie? – dopytywał się Avery.

— O niczym ciekawym – odpowiedział Harry, odwracając wzrok od Toma.

— Co robisz później, Jonathan?

— Dlaczego pytasz?

— Bez powodu. Po prostu kilkoro z nas idzie później do kwater pograć w karty. – Uśmiechnął się lekko. – Są moje urodziny.

— Ehm… wszystkiego najlepszego – powiedział Harry nieprzekonująco i zapytał Toma: — A ty idziesz?

— Możliwe. Nigdy mi się to nie znudzi.

Harry uśmiechnął się i chciał odpowiedzieć Avery'emu, ale zauważył, że ten jest zajęty Nancy White. Zgadywał, że są razem, ponieważ ostatnio znacznie częściej widywał ją z Averym. Niezbyt go to obchodziło, poza faktem, że gdzie szła Nancy White, tam szły za nią jej przyjaciółki. Tak jak oczekiwał, gdy spojrzał w bok, zobaczył czwórkę dziewczyn siedzących obok śmierciożerców.

Linda Anthony – bezsprzeczna przywódczyni ich grupki – wyglądała na lekko niezadowoloną wyborem Nancy White, jednak jej postanowienie pozostania znudzoną nigdy nie trwało długo. W ciągu kilku minut wypatrywała tego jedynego chłopaka, którym się interesowała, a który kompletnie nie interesował się nią. Tom. Jej przyjaciółki zawsze podążały za jej wzrokiem, mimo że większość z nich również spotykała się ze śmierciożercami. Harry przyglądał się im bez wyrazu, zauważając, że rzadko odwracały wzrok od Toma.

Harry starał się nie irytować tymi głośnymi i chichoczącymi dziewczynami, a fakt, że Tom nie zwracał na nie uwagi bardzo pomagał. Postanowił zrobić to samo, co on i zająć się czym innym. Po jakimś czasie zauważył, że chłopak spogląda na zegarek i wstaje od stołu.

— Gdzie idziesz? – zapytał Toma Nott.

— Muszę odwiedzić Slughorna – odpowiedział nieco roztargniony.

— Zgaduję, że to coś związanego z Klubem Ślimaka?

— Tak. Dołączę do was później.

Skierował te słowa głównie do Harry'ego i gdy odwrócił się, żeby odejść, mimowolnie przejechał dłonią po jego ramieniu. Wyglądało na to, że nikt tego nie zauważył, ale gdy upewnił się, że Tom odszedł, Harry starał się zajrzeć w myśli śmierciożerców, którzy spoglądali w jego stronę.

Lestrange, siedzący naprzeciw, przyglądał mu się. Harry czuł ulgę, gdy nie zauważył w jego myślach nic niepokojącego… chociaż może przez chwilę, było w nich coś dziwnego…

— Nie można nie zauważyć, że ty i Tom bardzo się zbliżyliście – zaczął Lestrange.

Kilku śmierciożerców odwróciło głowy w ich kierunku, słysząc te słowa. Nikt jeszcze nie miał odwagi zapytać tak otwarcie o tę zmianę i Harry był pewny, że wielu z nich chciało bez wątpienia usłyszeć wyjaśnienie.

— Nie wiem, o czym mówisz – skłamał z łatwością.

— Cóż, mogę się założyć, że tobie trudniej jest to zauważyć – wycedził Lestrange – ale gdy spojrzymy na to z mojej perspektywy, muszę wspomnieć, że nigdy nie zdarzyło się, żeby Riddle był z kimś tak blisko jak jest z tobą. Może z wyjątkiem profesora…

— Nie jesteśmy ze sobą zbyt blisko.

— Nie, nie bardzo blisko, ale z tobą rozmawia częściej niż z kimkolwiek innym.

— Po prostu jestem zainteresowany jego wiedzą o czarnej magii – ponownie skłamał.

— Rozmawiacie o czarnej magii?

— Tak.

— W takim razie ciebie uczy więcej od nas, tak? – zapytał obcesowo Lestrange.

Harry przypomniał sobie o ambicji Lestrange'a do zostania najlepszym śmierciożercą na polu czarnej magii. Pomyślał o tym przez chwilę, zastanawiając się, czy powinien powiedzieć coś, co zmniejszyłoby niepokój Lestrange'a. Jednak wiedział, że kolejne kłamstwo zmusiłoby go to ujawnienia części prawdy, a to byłoby gorsze niż wzbudzenie zazdrości śmierciożercy.

— Nie uczy mnie więcej od was. Czasami rozmawiamy o czarnej magii.

Lestrange wyglądał na zainteresowanego tą sprawą. Spojrzał na Harry'ego, który zaczął przeglądać jego myśli.

**„**To _dlatego _jest tak dobry w czarnej magii. Oczywiście, rozmawiają o niej, ale pewnie przez większość czasu ćwiczą, kiedy mnie nie ma w pobliżu… Nie mogą ćwiczyć cały czas, bo na pewno mają inne rzeczy do zrobienia, ale co z tymi chwilami, gdy odłączają się od nas?

Riddle _musiał _przekupić Jonathana do zostania z nami… w takim razie dlaczego tak dobrze czuje się w jego towarzystwie? Tom nigdy nie robi nic bez uprzedniego przemyślenia… Musi go faworyzować z powodu jego talentu. Jonathan prowadzi sprytną grę, jeśli przekonał do siebie Riddle'a… Ale może Tom chce tylko jego mocy… Nie powinien poświęcać mu więcej uwagi. To niesprawiedliwe… Dlaczego Jonathan tak się na mnie patrzy?**"**

Harry szybko odwrócił wzrok, zastanawiając się, jak to się wszystko skończy. Miał nadzieję, że Lestrange nie będzie drążył tematu ze względu na strach przed Tomem. To byłoby nużące, gdyby musieli przekonywać ludzi, że jest inaczej albo starając się, żeby Lestrange zapomniał o swojej zazdrości. Mają problem, którego trudno będzie się pozbyć – o ile Lestrange będzie na tyle wkurzony, żeby robić sceny.

Reszta śniadania minęła spokojnie, a Harry spędził dzień, kończąc zadania i czytając. Podczas kolacji Harry usiadł ze śmierciożercami, uważając, żeby nie siąść obok Toma. Po zajrzeniu do umysłów wszystkich Śmierciożerców Tom wiedział, że przez jakiś czas nie powinni przebywać ze sobą zbyt często. Jednak gdy Harry przeczytał myśli Lestrange, dowiedział się, że chłopak przypuszcza, że rozmawiali o jego pytaniu, więc musieli spotkać się kolejny raz.

Po kolacji Avery zaprowadził śmierciożerców do kwatery, zabierając ze sobą nowe karty do gry, które dostał od starszego brata.

— Zastanawiam się tylko, jak udało mu się je wysłać, żeby rodzice tego nie zauważyli – powiedział Avery do kilku śmierciożerców. – Mama i tata nienawidzą mojego uzależnienia od kart. Twierdzą, że do niczego nie dojdę, jeśli będę tylko grał. Przynajmniej mój brat rozumie, że można na tym zarabiać. Zresztą mam wystarczająco dużo pieniędzy, żeby poradzić sobie, jeśli wpadnę w kłopoty.

Kilku śmierciożerców uśmiechnęło się na to. Gdy weszli do kwatery, śmierciożercy zaczęli dzielić się w pary. Harry spojrzał na Toma, który stanął obok niego, starając się przypomnieć mu, że nie powinni grać razem. Tom, jakby zgadując jego obawy, uśmiechnął się.

— Lestrange nie przestanie, dopóki nie dostanie ode mnie słownego potwierdzenia – zaczął Tom cicho – więc czegokolwiek byśmy nie zrobili i tak nadal będzie snuł swoje teorie. Równie dobrze możemy zagrać razem i pokonać ich wszystkich dwukrotnie.

Harry miał zamiar dopytać się Toma, co miał na myśli, ale nagle coś sobie przypomniał. Obaj mogli czytać w myślach. Czuł, że na jego usta wkrada się szeroki uśmiech, gdy wyobraził sobie miny śmierciożerców, gdy przegrają.

Po wielu dyskusjach zdecydowali, że zagrają w blackjacka***** – gra, którą Harry pamiętał, a była zaczerpnięta przez czarodziejów od mugoli. Śmierciożercy nie przejmowali się tym faktem, jak również nie przejmowali się, że karty, którymi grają, są prawie identyczne z mugolskimi kartami, chociaż w czarodziejskiej talii zamiast liczb występowały magiczne stworzenia.

Zamiast króla i królowej, śmierciożercy mieli czarownicę i czarodzieja, a waleta zastąpiono centaurem. Wampiry były dziesiątkami, wilkołaki dziewiątkami, trytony ósemkami, olbrzymy siódemkami, trolle szóstkami, szyszymory piątkami, wiedźmy czwórkami, gobliny trójkami, skrzaty domowe dwójkami, a gnomy były asami. Grali tylko trzydziestoma dziewięcioma kartami, ponieważ śmierciożercy grali trzema kolorami: różdżkami, mieczami i maczugami.

Na początku to wszystko było dla Harry'ego bardzo mylące, ale po kilku miesiącach spędzonych ze śmierciożercami miał pewność, że umie już wszystko. Jego dodatkową przewagą była legilimencja. Uśmiechnął się lekko do siedzącego obok Toma, gdy Avery zaczął przyjmować zakłady.

— My stawiamy dziesięć galeonów – zaczął Avery, będący w drużynie z Dołohowem i pchnął pieniądze na środek stołu.

— Tyle samo. – Kilka następnych par położyło pieniądze obok dziesięciu galeonów Avery'ego.

— Dwadzieścia galeonów – postawiali Rosier i jeden z Kruponów. – Jestem bardziej niż pewny, że rozumiemy grę lepiej od któregokolwiek z was.

— Wy, Krukoni, stracicie wszystkie pieniądze, jeśli ciągle będziecie polegać na swojej inteligencji – zaśmiał się Avery i zwrócił się do Toma: - A ty ile stawiasz?

— Pięćdziesiąt galeonów. – Avery wyglądał, jakby właśnie tego się spodziewał.

— Skąd zdobyłeś tyle galeonów? – zapytał Harry, gdy Avery odwrócił się do reszty śmierciożerców.

— Głównie z gry w karty – odpowiedział Tom, uśmiechając się chytrze. – Na początku stawiałem nieistniejące galeony i od tego czasu udaje mi się wygrywać coraz więcej gier. Było łatwiej niż się spodziewałem.

Tom podniósł karty, które Avery przed chwilą skończył rozdawać. Mieli wilkołaka za dziewięć i gnoma za jeden lub jedenaście*****. Uśmiechnął się i przyjrzał się każdemu przy stole. Harry starał się wyczytać coś z myśli każdego śmierciożercy.

**„**Cholera! – pomyślał Mulciber. – Nic nie wygramy z szyszymorą i goblinem.**"**

**„**Może nam się udać, skoro mamy osiemnaście, ale będzie trudno – zastanawiał się Lestrange, będący w parze z Nottem. – Teraz najważniejsze, powinniśmy wziąć następną kartę czy zachować to, co mamy?**"**

_„_Ale mam farta! – cieszył się Avery. – Gnom i syrena! Czyli mamy dziewięć lub dziewiętnaście. Nikt nie może być bliżej niż my… ale może powinniśmy dobrać kolejną kartę, żeby zbliżyć się do dwudziestu jeden? Chyba warto zaryzykować…**"**

_„_Nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł, żeby nie brać następnej karty – pomyślał Nott. – Nie rozumiem, dlaczego to on decyduje…**"**

_„_Zobaczmy… Mam siedemnaście i żadnych czwórek, więc szansa, że teraz dobiorę czwórkę są nikłe… Ale muszę jeszcze rozważyć trójki i piątki, na co jest już większa szansa… - rozważał Rosier. - To pewne, że nie wygram, ale mogę zaryzykować…**"**

Gdy dobierali kolejne karty, Rosier miał dziewiętnaście, Avery i Dołohow dostali trolla, czyli mieli albo szesnaście albo dwadzieścia sześć, a Nott i Lestrange zostali z tym, co na początku i z tego, co Harry wyczytał, wyszli na tym najlepiej. Nie był zdziwiony, gdy odkrył, że nikt oprócz jego i Toma – z ich dwudziestką – nie jest tak blisko wygranej.

Śmierciożercy nie byli zdenerwowani ich wygraną, mieli tylko nadzieję, że w następnej kolejce dostaną lepsze karty. Jednak nie ważne jakie mieli karty, Harry i Tom zawsze wybierali idealny moment, żeby dobrać albo oddać kartę i stawiać kolejne galeony. Niektórzy z śmierciożerców zastanawiali się, czy nie oszukują, ale wiedzieli, że nie pomagają sobie w żaden widoczny sposób.

Zakładali, że Tom jest mistrzem liczenia kart, oceniania szans i odczytywania emocji z pokerowych twarzy. Rosier był prawie pewny, że uda mu się wygrać z Tomem chociaż raz tego wieczoru, ale taka determinacja skutkowała w częsty kontakt wzrokowy, co ułatwiało Harry'emu jego zadanie.

— **Jaka jest szansa, że uda nam się dobrać ósemkę?** – wysyczał Harry do Toma. Od początku gry porozumiewali się ze sobą w wężomowie, ponieważ łatwo zagłuszały ją szepty śmierciożerców.

— **Tylko jedna para ma ósemkę, a zostało tylko dziewięć kart na stole, więc mamy duże szanse. Na domiar szczęścia zostały jeszcze dwie siódemki i dziewiątka.**

— **Co pozostawia cztery bezużyteczne karty.**

— **Dokładnie.**

— **Co oznacza, że gra jest warta świeczki.**

Tom uśmiechnął się lekko i pod stołem położył dłoń na kolanie Harry'ego.

— **Ryzykuję tylko i wyłącznie, gdy wiem, że wygram…**

Harry musiał się powstrzymywać przed uśmiechaniem. Ostatecznie dobrali ósemkę i z łatwością wygrali rundę. Wygrali też kolejną rundę i kilka następnych również. Wyglądało na to, że nikt nie ma z nimi szansy. Gdy wygrali dwanaście razy z rzędu, Avery zaproponował, żeby zagrali w inną grę, która nie wymaga grania w parach.

Śmierciożercy przystali na to z chęcią. Harry uśmiechnął się, zadowolony. Chciał zobaczyć, czy ma szansę przeciw Tomowi. Tylko on stanowił dla niego wyzwanie i tylko Harry mógł być wzywaniem dla Toma. Stwierdził, że to będzie prawie uczciwa gra. Ich jedynym problemem będą karty i oni sami. Wybrali pokera z niekończącej się listy czarodziejskich gier, o których Harry ledwo słyszał.

Śmierciożercy, gdy zobaczyli, że rozdzielenie Toma i Harry'ego stwarza dwa razy więcej problemów, i zaczęli podejrzewać, że Harry musiał nauczyć się kilku sztuczek albo używał wiedzy zdobytej od Toma przeciwko niemu. Gdy śmierciożercom znudziło się ciągłe przegrywanie, zaczęli rozmawiać.

— Jak myślicie, dlaczego gnomy są warte jedenaście? – spytał Mulciber, opierając czoło na dłoni. – Są bezużytecznymi szkodnikami. Dlaczego czasami są więcej warte niż inne karty?

— Gnomy mogłyby obalić nie jedną cywilizację, gdyby nie były takie głupie – stwierdził Rosier. – Szybko się mnożą i sieją spustoszenie i choroby, więc teoretycznie mogłyby przejąć władzę nad światem.

— Nie mogłeś wymyślić nic durniejszego – prychnął Mulciber.

— Dla mnie to raczej interesujące – odpowiedział Rosier w zamyśleniu, przekładając niektóre karty, które trzymał.

Było już po jedenastej wieczorem, gdy Tom przemówił.

— Cóż, sądzę, że spędziłem wystarczająco dużo czasu na pokonywaniu was, więc ja pasuję. W dormitorium czeka na mnie niedorzeczna ilość zadań.

Śmierciożercy sprzeciwiali się w udawanym niezadowoleniu, jednak ich słowom zaprzeczał fakt, że większość z nich znów nabrała ochoty do gry po słowach Toma. Harry spojrzał na niego, zaskoczony jego nagłą decyzją, ale po chwili zrozumiał jej powody.

— W takim razie zostaliśmy tylko my i ty – powiedział Avery do Harry'ego. – Nie chcę być niemiły, ale teraz będzie o _wiele_ bardziej interesująco, gdy geniusz taki jak Tom nie będzie w pobliżu.

Harry zmusił się do uśmiechu, ale jego myśli były zajęte Tomem. Prawie przegrał z tego powodu kolejne rozdanie. Po dwóch kolejnych rozdaniach, Harry powiedział reszcie, że jest zmęczony, żeby dalej grać.

— Przynajmniej miałeś szansę, żeby kilka razy wygrać z Tomem – powiedział Avery.

— Tak sądzę – odpowiedział. Zanim wyszedł, przypomniał sobie o czymś. – Ile jeszcze będzie grali?

— Nie wiem – odpowiedział Avery, rozdając karty reszcie. – Przynajmniej godzinę albo dwie.

— Dobra. Powodzenia w następnych rundach.

Avery podziękował krótko i Harry wyszedł z kwatery, kierując się do Pokoju Wspólnego. Jego kroki odbijały się echem w pustych korytarzach. Zastanawiał się, co może w tej chwili robić Tom. Gdy przeszedł przez opustoszały Pokój Wspólny, szybko udał się do dormitorium.

Zastał Toma siedzącego na łóżku i palącego papierosa. Uśmiechnął się lekko, gdy zobaczył Harry'ego wchodzącego do dormitorium. Przyglądał się Harry'emu, zaciągając się papierosem i wydychając dym. Harry podszedł do niego, czując, jak jego serce bije coraz szybciej.

— Wiedzą, jak świętować – powiedział, opierając się o jedną z kolumienek.

Przyglądał się, jak Tom odkłada papierosa do popielniczki i oczyszcza ją ruchem różdżki.

— Po kilku latach robi się nużące, ale przyzwyczaili się, że zawsze wychodzę wcześniej.

— Sądzisz, że przeszkadza im, że też wróciłem do dormitorium?

— Nie z tego, co zobaczyłem w ich myślach. Ale w żadnym wypadku – Tom wstał z łóżka i podszedł do Harry'ego – nie powinni wiedzieć, co ty – albo my – robimy, gdy nie ma ich w pobliżu.

— Lestrange podejrzewa, że robimy coś, ukrywając to przed nimi.

— Tak – zgodził się cicho Tom, stojąc zaledwie kilka centymetrów od Harry'ego. Powoli przejechał dłonią po jego szczęce. – Sądzi, że czegoś cię uczę. W prawdzie nawet nie wie, jak trafne są jego domysły…

Ostatnie słowa Toma były ledwo słyszalnym szeptem, który został przerwany, gdy pocałował Harry'ego. Ten odpowiedział na ten pocałunek z pasją, wiedząc, że mogą spędzić ze sobą cały wieczór. Tom zaczął głaskać jego bok, przyciągając go do siebie, gdy Harry wplątał ręce w jego włosy. Gdy pogłębił pocałunek, Harry mógł wyczuć smak papierosa, co jeszcze podsyciło jego pragnienie. Czuł, jak ich podniecenie wzrasta, nawet zanim Tom popchnął go na łóżko.

Tom oparł się dłońmi o ramiona Harry'ego. Harry przyglądał się zadziwiająco przystojnej twarzy i ciemnym oczom Toma. Podniósł się, chcąc wrócić do przerwanego pocałunku, ale opadł ponownie na łóżko, gdy poczuł usta Toma na swojej szyi.

Harry miał wrażenie, że wpada w trans, gdy Tom znaczył drogę przez jego ciało lekkimi pocałunkami. Jego oddech stał się nierówny, gdy poczuł usta za swoim uchem. Tom zaczął delikatnie ssać jego ucho i Harry nie mógł dłużej powstrzymać jęku, a silny dreszcz przebiegł wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa.

Tom przylgnął do Harry'ego, słysząc jego jęk. W pożądaniu ugryzł delikatną skórę szyi. Harry jęknął ponownie, czując paznokcie Tom wbijające się w jego klatkę piersiową, zanim chłopak odwiązał jego krawat. Oddech Toma stał się urywany, gdy odrzucił krawat i mocniej przycisnął Harry'ego do łóżka.

Widok Toma klęczącego nad nim z rozczochranymi włosami i widocznym pożądaniem jeszcze bardziej podniecił Harry'ego. Zastanawiał się, jak ta noc się skończy… Podniósł się lekko, podpierając się na łokciach i pocałował Toma namiętniej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Palce Toma zręcznie odpinały kolejne guziki w jego koszuli. Harry zaczął odwiązywać krawat Toma i skończył w tym samym momencie, gdy jego koszula została rozpięta.

Tom chłonął wzorkiem widok torsu Harry'ego. Po chwili pocałował Harry'ego w jego usta, i jego szczękę, i jego szyję, kierując się w dół, do obojczyków. Tom przesuwał delikatnie językiem po jego klatce piersiowej, a Harry zaczął szeptać słowa w wężomowie, zachęcając Toma, żeby nie przestawał. Harry czuł, jak jego oddech staje się jeszcze bardziej urywany.

Tom pocałował go w usta i do końca ściągnął koszulę Harry'ego. Potem odsunął się lekko i zaczął odpinać własną. Gdy oboje byli już półnadzy, zaczęli wpatrywać się w siebie, chcąc nacieszyć się widokiem. Tom śledził palcami ślady na torsie Harry'ego, które sam zostawił, dopóki Harry nie zamknął oczu.

Tom zaczął przesuwać swoje dłonie niżej i niżej, pochylając się, żeby pocałować Harry'ego. Gdy jego dłonie dotarły do paska, delikatnie ugryzł jego szyję. Oddech Harry'ego przyspieszył, gdy Tom, drażniąc się z nim, powoli zaczął odpinać jego pasek i spodnie. Ale i sam Tom starał się nie stracić kontroli, gdy słyszał pragnienie w głosie Harry'ego. Do końca ściągnął jego spodnie i delikatnie pocałował go za uchem.

Harry wyszeptał imię Toma, czekając na jego kolejny krok. Czuł jak dłoń Toma przesuwa się w górę po jego torsie i ponownie wraca w dół. Tom zaczął ruszać dłonią, doprowadzając do jeszcze głośniejszych jęków Harry'ego, który stracił poczucie rzeczywistości…

* * *

***** Karciana gra, w której głównym zadaniem graczy jest uzyskanie jak najbliżej (ale nie więcej niż) 21 punktów. W grze używa się od jednej aż do ośmiu talii kart (chociaż im mniej tym lepiej dla gracza).

*****As (czyli w tym przypadku gnom) w blackjacka ma wartość jeden lub jedenaście, w zależności, co jest lepsze dla gracza.


	23. Wielkanoc

Za poprawienie rozdziału dziękuję **SimplyIsabelleS**.

* * *

Dziękuję za wszystkie miłe słowa po poprzednim rozdziale. Kolejny raz przepraszam za opóźnienie. Kilka najbliższych rozdziałów mogę opublikować z jeszcze większym opóźnieniem, jednak mam nadzieję, że uda mi się tego uniknąć. W każdym razie jesteście ostrzeżeni ;)

Miłego czytania!

* * *

— Dlaczego po prostu nie mogą zostawić nas w spokoju? – zapytał zirytowany Harry.

— Już ci to wyjaśniałem – odpowiedział spokojnie Tom. – Lestrange przestanie być tak zdeterminowany w przeszkadzaniu naszym „prywatnym lekcjom czarnej magii", gdy upewni się, że położył im definitywny kres.

— Ale one nawet nie mają miejsca! Jak ich przekonamy, że te lekcje się skończyły, skoro nigdy się nie odbywały?

— Jeśli przestaniemy znikać razem na dłuższy czas, zauważą, że nie mamy czasu na ćwiczenie czarnej magii. Jednak przebywanie z dala od nich – tak jak teraz – wzbudza w nich jeszcze więcej podejrzeń.

— Ale nadal tu jesteś.

— Chcę tu być – zapewnił go Tom, uśmiechając się lekko. – Co, jak sądzę, zamyka to błędne koło.

— Dlaczego po prostu mu nie powiemy, że nie ma żadnych prywatnych lekcji?

— Bo, po pierwsze, nie powinniśmy w ogóle wiedzieć o tych podejrzeniach, a po drugie zacznie dociekać, co w takim razie robimy z daleka od nich.

— On tak czy tak sądzi, że ty wiesz o wszystkim, nawet jeśli nie domyśla się, że znasz legilimencję. Chyba nie byłoby żadnego niebezpieczeństwa, gdybyś mu powiedział.

— Nieważne, co sądzi. Byłoby głupim z naszej strony utracić obecną przewagę, która przepadnie, gdy połączą naszą wiedzę z umiejętnością legilimencji.

— Może rzeczywiście mógłbyś zaoferować mu dodatkowe lekcje, żeby uciszyć plotki – zaproponował Harry.

— Nie przewidziałeś jednego. Jeśli dasz jednemu z moich przyjaciół coś dodatkowego, reszta też musi to dostać. Zajęłoby to tyle samo, jeśli nie więcej czasu, żeby przekazać im wszystkim tę dodatkową wiedzę.

— W takim razie co zrobimy?

— Zaczekamy – odpowiedział Tom.

— Zaczekamy na co?

Tom uśmiechnął się, ale nie odpowiedział.

— Dlaczego to robisz? – zapytał Harry.

— Co robię?

— Dlaczego uśmiechasz się za każdym razem, gdy pytam się, ile będziemy musieli jeszcze czekać?

— Bez powodu. **-** Harry bez problemu zauważył, że Tom starał się ukryć wesołość.

Gdy chwilę się nad tym zastanowił, doszedł do wniosku, że Tom rzeczywiście zawsze się uśmiecha, gdy o tym mówią, i to było raczej podejrzane. Przypuszczał, że Tom coś przed nim ukrywa.

— Coś wiesz, prawda? – dociekał Harry.

— Potencjalnie.

— Co to jest?

— Czekam już od kilku dni aż się domyślisz – odpowiedział Tom, uśmiechając się.

— Chodzi o ferie świąteczne?

— Tak. – Tom uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

— I co z tego? – zapytał Harry, zaciekawiony.

— Wielkanoc.

Oczywiście; Wielkanoc. Jak mógł zapomnieć o tych świętach?

— Kiedy zaczyna się przerwa?

— Szóstego kwietnia – odpowiedział Tom. — Co daje dwa tygodnie ferii.

Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że do wolnego został zaledwie tydzień i nareszcie od ostatnich dwóch tygodni nie odczuwał już takiej niecierpliwości. Przebywali w odosobnionej części zamku, z dala od kogokolwiek, kto mógłby ich znaleźć. Pochylił się i pocałował Toma, kończąc ich rozmowę.

Ta myśl pomogła przetrwać Harry'emu trzeci tydzień po urodzinach Avery'ego, jednak wciąż nie mógł się doczekać rozpoczęcia ferii. Był zadowolony, gdy dowiedział się, że żaden ze śmierciożerców nie zostaje w szkole na święta. Nawet gdy Lestrange zdecydował w ostatniej chwili, że wyjeżdża do domu, nie zmniejszyło to radości Harry'ego z upływających dni.

W dniu, gdy wyjeżdżali śmierciożercy, Harry nie spał zbyt wiele, ale też nie czuł zmęczenia. Po długim śniadaniu żegnał śmierciożerców w Pokoju Wspólnym, a jego serce biło w radosnym rytmie. Gdy pomieszczenie powoli opustoszało, Harry podszedł do Toma, który rozmawiał z kilkoma śmierciożercami. Przysłuchiwał się ich rozmowie, czekając, aż wyjdą.

— Cóż, chyba zobaczymy się dopiero za dwa tygodnie – stwierdził Nott.

— Zapewne – odpowiedział Tom. – Byłbym zadowolony, gdybyście zaczęli szukać tych ksiąg, które chcę zdobyć.

— To żaden problem – powiedział Nott, jawnie szczęśliwy, że z taką łatwością uda mu się spełnić życzenie Toma. Wciąż chciał być najlepszy w czarnej magii i Harry był pewny, że Tom prosi go o te księgi, żeby łatwiej było mu uwierzyć, że jest w jakiś sposób ważny. — Mój dziadek niezbyt interesuje się swoją biblioteką. Zresztą będzie zadowolony, że wybieram takie ciężkie księgi.

Tom skinął głową, a Nott pożegnał się i wyszedł z Lestrangem z Pokoju. Avery, Dołohow i Mulciber odeszli jako ostatni, prawdopodobnie nawet w ten sposób próbując okazać swoją lojalność. Po chwili w Pokoju Wspólnym znajdowali się tylko Harry i Tom.

Obaj stali w ciszy, rozmyślając o tym, jak długo musieli czekać, żeby nareszcie zostać sam na sam. Stali z dala od wejścia, w głębi pomieszczenie, co dawało im pewność, że najpierw usłyszą wchodzącego, zanim sami zostaną dostrzeżeni. Tom podszedł do Harry'ego i splótł z nim palce. Harry poczuł palące pożądanie nawet przy tak mały geście.

— Nareszcie jesteśmy sami – skomentował cicho Tom.

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko, wpatrując się w ciemne oczy Toma.

— Czekaliśmy o trzy tygodnie za długo.

— Tak, ale mimo wszystko czas zawsze mija. A teraz jesteśmy tutaj, sami.

— Tak – odpowiedział Harry, uśmiechając się. – Jesteśmy…** -** Podniósł dłoń i dotknął przystojną twarz Toma. Wiedza, że mają przed sobą mnóstwo czasu, sprawiała Harry'emu satysfakcję i upajał się tym uczuciem błogości, przyglądając się Tomowi.

Palce Harry'ego przejechały po szczęce Toma, który przymknął oczy, ciesząc się tym dotykiem. Harry zmniejszył między nimi odległość i delikatnie pocałował chłopaka. Czuł się zdezorientowany tęsknotą za dotykiem Toma.

Ale nie minęło dużo czasu, zanim Tom odsunął się, przerywając pocałunek.

— Co się stało? – zapytał zdziwiony Harry.

— Obawiam się, że muszę odwiedzić Slughorna – powiedział Tom, brzmiąc na tak samo niezadowolonego jak Harry.

— Musisz iść akurat teraz?

— To rodzaj tradycji w pierwszy dzień ferii – wyjaśnił Tom.

— Wrócisz chociaż?

— Oczywiście – odpowiedział Tom i lekko pocałował Harry'ego. – Nie może trzymać mnie tam przez wieczność.

— Nie jestem co do tego pewny – zauważył Harry.

— Postaram się wyrwać wcześniej. Wrócę na obiad.

— Obiad?

— To dla Slughorna wcześnie – wyjaśnił Tom.

— Wiesz, chyba zacznę nienawidzić Slughorna nawet bardziej niż ty.

— Nie mogę mu odmówić.

Tom pocałował Harry'ego i pożegnał się. Harry, nie wiedząc, co mógłby zrobić, zaczął czytać o czarnej magii. Czas mijał mu powoli, ale dotrwał do o obiadu. Jednak gdy wszedł do Wielkiej Sali, nigdzie nie zauważył Riddle'a. Tak jak się spodziewał, Slughorn nalegał na zjedzenie obiadu w jego gabinecie.

Harry'emu nie podobało się to, jak wiele czasu zabiera jemu i Tomowi Klub Ślimaka. To było jedno z najbezsensowniejszych zajęć pozalekcyjnych, chyba, że czyimś celem była sława. Gdy się nad tym zastanowił, musiał przyznać, że Klub Ślimaka był niezbędny co do realizacji niektórych zdarzeń z jego przeszłości… ale mimo to nie był zadowolony z jego istnienia.

Po obiedzie czekał na Toma. Gdy ten przez dłuższy czas nie wracał, poszedł do dormitorium, chcąc jeszcze chwilę poczytać. Dopiero po ponad godzinie Tom wrócił ze spotkania. Harry wstał, zadowolony, że Slughorn nie zatrzymywał go jeszcze dłużej. Czuł, że jego serce zaczyna szybciej bić, gdy Tom był coraz bliżej.

— Myślałem, że już nie pozwoli mi wyjść. Możesz narzekać, ale podobało mi się to tak, jak tobie, albo i mniej. Nie sądziłem, że na tyle sposobów można grzecznie zapytać, czy można już wyjść…

— Nic się nie stało – powiedział Harry. – Najważniejsze, że wróciłeś.

— Ale i tak straciliśmy dzisiaj dużo czasu.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

— Mamy przed sobą dwa tygodnie.

— Tak… **-** zgodził się Tom. – Nareszcie jesteśmy sami.

Wpatrywali się w siebie przez chwilę w niemym zachwycie. Tom przybliżył się i pocałował Harry'ego. Jego usta poruszały się powoli, co sprawiało, że Harry chciał błagać o więcej. Ale mimo to odsunął się po chwili. Gdy otworzył oczy, zobaczył, że Tom uważnie mu się przygląda. Miał zamiar coś powiedzieć, ale przerwał mu Tom, który sięgnął do jego krawata. Delikatny uśmiech pojawił się na jego ustach, gdy zaczął go rozwiązywać.

Kiedy krawat został zdjęty, Tom zajął się odpinaniem guzików u koszuli, obserwując reakcję Harry'ego, gdy jego palce delikatnie gładziły tors chłopaka. Serce Harry'ego biło coraz szybciej, a jego oddech przyspieszał z każdym odpiętym guzikiem. Gdy jego koszula była już rozpięta, Tom ściągnął ją delikatnie, przesuwając dłońmi wzdłuż jego ramion. Wywołało to u Harry'ego jeszcze silniejszą falę pożądania i nie mógł się powstrzymać przed pocałowaniem Toma.

Gdy ich uścisk się pogłębił, Harry pchnął Toma na łóżko. Przycisnął go lekko do materaca, pochylając się nad nim. Zdał sobie sprawę, że podoba mu się jego dominacja nad Tomem. Gdy zaczął ściągać mu krawat, Tom przesunął dłonie na jego plecy, gładząc je delikatnie. Harry, cały czas całując Toma, skończył rozpinać jego koszulę. Ich oddechy przyspieszały, gdy ich ciała przyciskały się do siebie. Tom podniósł się i ściągnął swoją koszulę do końca; pocałował Harry'ego i obrócił się, tym razem jego przyciskając do materaca.

Tom pocałował szyję Harry'ego, powodując u niego dreszcze przyjemności. Harry zacisnął swoje dłonie na torsie Toma, gdy ten zaczął delikatnie przygryzać skórę jego szyi. Gdy Tom przesunął się z pocałunkami do jego obojczyków, Harry zaczął szeptać w wężomowie. Po chwili przekręcił ich, siadając okrakiem na Tomie.

Tom uśmiechnął się lekko i Harry nie wahał się długo, zanim go pocałował. Ich wargi poruszały się z pasją. Harry zaczął badać swoimi ustami ciało Toma, całując go w szyję. Tom wydawał się cieszyć tym dotykiem. Jego oddech stawał się coraz bardziej urywany. Harry gorączkowo gładził Toma po jego torsie i brzuchu.

Zanim Harry zdążył zejść ze swoimi pocałunkami niżej, Tom ponownie ich przekręcił. Cicho wysyczał imię Harry'ego i ugryzł go w szyję, wyrywając z jego gardła głośny jęk. Palce Toma kreśliły wzory na klatce piersiowej Harry'ego, zjeżdżając coraz niżej, dopóki nie dosięgły paska. Harry zaczął szeptać imię Toma, gdy ten rozpoczął to, na co Harry czekał tak długo…

**(*****)**

Harry powoli otworzył oczy. Nie wiedział, ile spał. Równie dobrze mogła to być godzina, jak i dziesięć minut. W tej chwili nie miało to znaczenia. Teraz liczył się tylko widok, który miał przed oczami. Tom leżał obok niego, wpatrując się w przestrzeń. Harry był zadowolony, że chłopak wciąż tu jest. Uśmiechnął się lekko, zastanawiając się nad tym, co stało się, zanim zasnął.

Tom po chwili zauważył, że Harry już nie spał. Spojrzał na niego, uśmiechając się i zmienił pozycję, żeby leżeć z nim twarzą w twarz.

— Cieszę się, że się obudziłeś – powiedział Tom.

— Jak długo spałem?

— Trochę ponad godzinę.

— A która jest godzina?

— Jedenasta – odpowiedział Tom, delikatnie gładzą szczękę Harry'ego.

— Spałeś chociaż?

— Tylko chwilę – powiedział Tom i ponownie się uśmiechnął. – Jak mogłem zasnąć, skoro moje myśli krążyły wokół przystojnego chłopaka, który leżał obok mnie?

— Przystojny? – powtórzył Harry. – To chyba lekka przesada.

Tom zmarszczył czoło.

— Cóż, nawet jeśli ty tak o sobie nie myślisz, ja bez wątpienia uważam cię za przystojnego. Chociaż wciąż nie mogę stwierdzić, dlaczego… Może to przez twoją szczękę – powiedział cicho, całując Harry'ego – która podoba mi się najbardziej. A może przez usta – pocałował go ponownie. – A może nos – i jeszcze raz. – A może przez twoje piękne, zielone oczy…

Harry wciąż nie otwierał oczu, nawet, gdy Tom pocałował jego powieki. Gdy pocałował go w usta, odpowiedział mu z pasją. Tom bawił się jego włosami, a Harry gładził jego plecy. Jednak po chwili odsunął się od niego, wiedząc, że mają przed sobą całą noc, więc nie muszą się śpieszyć.

Harry przyglądał się przystojnej twarzy Toma i dopiero po chwili zauważył, że ten wpatruje się w jego czoło. Szybko zdał sobie sprawę, co przyciągnęło wzrok Toma. Jego blizna. Harry miał ochotę czymś ją zakryć, ale wiedział, że to w tej chwili nie pomoże. Czekał aż Tom coś powie, szybko wymyślając kłamstwo.

— Nigdy nie zauważyłem, że masz bliznę – powiedział cicho Tom.

Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że to chyba pierwszy raz, kiedy czarodziej widzi jego bliznę i nie patrzy na niego z mieszaniną strachu i podziwu.

— Skąd ją masz? – zapytał Tom.

— Mam ją odkąd pamiętam – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą Harry.

— Na pewno się z nią nie urodziłeś.

— Nie – zgodził się Harry. – Ale nie pamiętam, żebym jej kiedyś nie miał… Sądzę, że mam ją od czasu, gdy Grindelwald zamordował moją rodzinę.

Tom kiwnął głową ze zrozumieniem, śledząc palcem kształt błyskawicy na czole Harry'ego. Harry czuł lekki niepokój na myśl, że Tom dowiedział się o bliźnie, ale teraz to już nie miało znaczenia. Wiedział, że gdyby Tom powiązał bliznę z czymś ważnym, byłoby już za późno. Przyglądał się reakcji Toma na ten znak, teraz już łatwiej zgadując, o czym może myśleć. Wyglądał na lekko zaciekawionego, chociaż może na bardziej… zaniepokojonego? Harry nie był pewny.

— Dlaczego ją ukrywałeś? – zapytał Tom.

— Chciałem uniknąć pytań.

— Ach, rzeczywiście… Zakładam, że spowodowała ją jakaś forma czarnej magii?

— Tak sądzę – odpowiedział Harry.

— Całkiem schludna… - mruknął Tom.

— Nie mogę powiedzieć, żebym ją lubił.

Tom odwrócił wzrok od blizny i spojrzał w oczy Harry'ego.

— Chciałem przez to powiedzieć, że jest tylko kilka klątw, które mogły zostawić tak czysty ślad – wyjaśnił Tom, jego wzrok ponownie powędrował do blizny. – Chociaż teraz, gdy o tym wspomniałeś, to raczej frapujące. Zastanawiam się, która klątwa to spowodowała…

— To równie dobrze mógł być przedmiot, nie zaklęcie – zaproponował Harry, starając się odwieść Toma od zbytniego zastanawiania się nad jego blizną.

— Oczywiście, ale czemu w takim razie ktoś tego nie uleczył?

— Ach… tak, rzeczywiście.

Dopiero wtedy Tom zdał sobie sprawę, że Harry nie czuje się dobrze, gdy ktoś tak dokładnie przyglądał się jego bliźnie. Chociaż nie do końca rozumiał powodu, przestał się w nią wpatrywać. Przez chwilę siedzieli w ciszy, dopóki Tom ponownie się nie odezwał.

— Czego się najbardziej obawiasz?

Z nieznanych powodów, Harry nie był zdziwiony ani zaciekawiony, dlaczego Tom zadał to pytanie. Myślał przez chwilę nad odpowiedzią.

— Boję się, że nie będę w stanie ochronić ludzi, na których mi zależy.

Tom wydawał się rozumieć wybór Harry'ego, nawet jeśli było mało prawdopodobne, że on sam powiedziałby to samo. Harry zastanawiał się, czy Tom, będąc wzorcowym Ślizgonem, byłby skłonny wyjawić swoje lęki, słabości…

— Czego ty się najbardziej obawiasz? – zapytał Harry.

Tom długo milczał, zanim odpowiedział.

— Ciemności.

Harry starał się nie wyglądać na zaskoczonego. Starał się przywołać jakieś wspomnienia, które mogłyby to poprzeć.

— Dlaczego?

Tom wyglądał na zażenowanego i odwrócił wzrok od Harry'ego.

— Nie wiem… To chyba ma coś wspólnego z sierocińcem.

— Nie mieli tam światła?

— Nie podczas londyńskiego blitzu***** \- odpowiedział Tom. – Kiedy miałem czternaście, piętnaście lat, nie ufali żadnemu z nas na tyle, żeby zostawić nam lampę… Przypuszczam, że bomby też są moim lękiem. Albo raczej niemożliwość użycia magii do ochrony siebie.

Harry nigdy wcześniej o tym nie myślał, ale zdał sobie sprawie, że Tom z pewnością przebywał w Londynie w czasie lata, gdy naloty były częste. Był zbyt młody, żeby legalnie używać magii, więc dzień w dzień cierpiał wraz z mugolami, wiedząc, że w każdej chwili mogą zginąć…

Wtedy Harry przypomniał sobie o jaskini, w której Voldemort schował medalion Slytherina. Dumbledore chyba coś wspominał o tym, że Voldemort wybrał takie ciemne i dziwaczne miejsce z powodu jego lęków. Teraz nabierało to sensu… Harry był nieco zaskoczony, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że uważa największy lęk Toma za całkowicie zrozumiały. W niewielkim stopniu było to tak samo okropne, jak największa obawa Harry'ego.

— To dlatego zostajesz w Hogwarcie na wakacje, prawda?

— Tak – odpowiedział Tom. – Po dłuższym przekonywaniu dyrektor pozwolił mi zostawać…

— To musi być straszne. – Harry nie wiedział, co innego mógłby powiedzieć.

— Bycie w samym środku początku wojny czarodziejów nie mogło być lepsze.

— Tak… ale my przynajmniej mieliśmy magię.

Tom skinął głową. Przez dłuższą chwilę leżeli obok siebie, idealnie rozumiejąc wzajemne milczenie. Potem rozmawiali jeszcze przez pewien czas, opisując swoją przeszłość. Harry często przekręcał swoją prawdziwą przeszłość, żeby dopasować ją do tej fikcyjnej. Jednak był zadowolony, że nie musiał dokonywać zbyt radykalnych zmian. Tom dzielił się swoją przeszłością nie tak często, jak Harry, i z dużo większą niechęcią. Było wyjątkowo wcześnie nad ranem, gdy w końcu usnęli.

Po tej nocy dni zdawały się zlewać w jedno, jednak według Harry'ego żaden z nich nie został zmarnowany ani zapomniany. Były dni, w ciągu których prawie nie miał czasu na rozmowę z Tomem, ale były też dni, kiedy nie spędzili ani jednej godziny z dala od siebie. W przeciwieństwie do poprzedniego wolnego upływu czasu, wszystko przemijało zaskakująco szybko. A co więcej, Harry nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, żeby kiedykolwiek był szczęśliwszy.

Nie minęła jeszcze połowa ferii, gdy Tom i Harry wyszli z Wielkiej Sali, kierując się do schodów, które doprowadzą ich do Pokoju Wspólnego. Było około ósmej wieczorem, a za oknami powoli zachodziło słońce. Korytarze były całkowicie opuszczone.

— Więc dlaczego _chciałeś_, żebym dostarczył ten list do tego chłopaka, który mieszka w chacie na błoniach? – spytał Harry, udając, że nie pamiętał imienia Hagrida.

— Chciałem zobaczyć, czy zdołasz to zrobić – odpowiedział Tom. – Jestem pewien, że przeczytałeś list?

— Oczywiście.

— Co o tym myślisz?

Harry był pewny, że Tom chciał wiedzieć, jakie wnioski wyciągnął z tego listu. Na tę chwilę postanowił jeszcze nie ujawniać nic ze swojej wiedzy o Komnacie Tajemnic.

— Ten chłopak ma matkę olbrzymkę, prawda? – zapytał Harry.

Tom uśmiechnął się.

— Tak. Ale wiedziałem, że to wywnioskujesz nawet bez czytania listu. Nie rozumiem, jak nikt inny tego nie zauważył.

— Dlaczego wybrałeś akurat taki sposób, żeby mnie sprawdzić? Z pewnością były inne możliwości, żeby skontrolować, czy jestem w stanie poruszać się po szkole niezauważony.

— To był raczej sposób na sprawdzenie _czy _rzeczywiście przemykasz się po szkole – odpowiedział Tom.

— Więc… nadal nie wiesz, jak to robię.

— Nie, teraz już wiem, jak to robisz – powiedział Tom. – Gdy przekonałem się, że potrafisz pozostać niezauważony, upewniłem się, że masz pelerynę niewidkę. Przyglądałem ci się również, żeby dowiedzieć się, jak szybko dotrzesz na miejsce.

Harry uśmiechnął się, gdy weszli na schody prowadzące do lochów. Zastanawiał się, dlaczego nie domyślił się tego wcześniej. W tej części zamku nie było portretów. Chwycił Toma za dłoń, wiedząc, że tutaj nikt ich nie zobaczy.

— Lubię twoje wyzwania – powiedział cicho.

Tom uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego, gdy ten się zatrzymał. Wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar go pocałować, ale zanim któryś z nich mógł coś zrobić, Tom wyrwał swoją dłoń z uścisku Harry'ego. Dopiero, gdy spojrzał w lewo, Harry zrozumiał, dlaczego to zrobił. W korytarzu stał zaskoczony Dumbledore. Harry miał wrażenie, jakby dopiero co się tam niezauważenie pojawił… jednak nie był pewny, jak długo profesor Transmutacji tam stał.

Harry miał nadzieję, że w tej chwili Dumbledore widzi przed sobą dwóch niewzruszonych uczniów, ale martwił się, co mógł wcześniej zobaczyć.

Ich jedyną szansą było udawanie, że nic się nie stało. Harry starał się nie myśleć o tym, że nawet teraz Dumbledore nie ufa Tomowi. Jeśli uda mu się wyglądać na niewzruszonego, Dumbledore prawdopodobne nie wysnuje z tej sytuacji żadnych dziwnych wniosków.

— Dobry wieczór, profesorze – przywitał się jako pierwszy Tom. – Co sprowadza pana o tej porze do lochów?

— Profesor Slughorn, oczywiście – odpowiedział Dumbledore z takim samym spokojem. – Zakładam, że obaj idziecie do Pokoju Wspólnego?

— Oczywiście, profesorze.

— Cóż, w takim razie, chyba powinniśmy się udać każdy w swoją stronę – stwierdził Dumbledore, jednak wyglądał, jakby chciał zadać im więcej pytań.

Tom kiwnął głową, gdy przechodził obok Dumbledore'a. Harry starał się, żeby jego nagły dystans do Toma nie wyglądał podejrzanie. Gdy dotarli do Pokoju Wspólnego, rozmawiali jeszcze na temat tego spotkania, ale szybko porzucili temat z powodu braku wniosków.

Czas mijał, a Harry ciągle łapał się na tym, że nie wiedział, która jest godzina, a czasami nawet dzień. Nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek odzwyczai się od tego cudownego uczucia, gdy spędzał noce z Tomem. Chciał spędzić z nim jak najwięcej czasu, zanim wrócą Ślizgoni…

Minęła już połowa ferii, gdy siedzieli razem na kanapie w Pokoju Wspólnym. Tom splótł swoje palce z palcami Harry'ego. Nie pamiętał już, o czym rozmawiali, ale właśnie to robili przez cały dzień.

Harry wiedział, że tego wieczoru Tom będzie chciał pójść wcześniej spać i wcale nie był zaskoczony, gdy z tęsknotą miękko pocałował dłoń Harry'ego. Nie wahał się ani przez chwilę, gdy Tom poprowadził go za sobą do dormitorium. Harry nie był pewny, jak długo trwała ta noc pasji, ale był w stanie przypomnieć sobie ich każdy pocałunek i dotyk dłoni Toma.

Harry leżał przytulony do Toma. Nie mógł zasnąć, ponieważ ciągle czuł na sobie jego wzrok. Harry chciał go wciągnąć w pogawędkę, ale Tom niespodziewanie nie był zbyt rozmowny. Chciał go również pocałować, ale Tom, mimo że niechętnie, ciągle się odsuwał. Harry doszedł do wniosku, że Tom chciał tylko pomyśleć.

Harry powoli zasypiał, wsłuchany w oddech Toma. Zastanawiał się, nad czym Tom rozmyśla. Miał nadzieję, że wszystko jest w porządku. Miał przeczucie, że Tom ma zamiar coś powiedzieć. I po długim oczekiwaniu okazało się, że miał rację.

— Harry? – zapytał cicho Tom, przerywając ciszę.

Harry otworzył oczy.

— Tak?

Tom milczał przez chwilę, starając się znaleźć odpowiednie słowa.

— O co chodzi, Tom? – dopytywał się.

— Ja…

Harry nie był pewny, czy Tom jeszcze się odezwie. Wyglądał, jakby chciał rozstrzygnąć – możliwe, że niechętnie – czy powinien powiedzieć to, o czym myślał. Harry włożył wiele wysiłku w powstrzymanie się przed dopytywaniem się.

— Harry… kocham cię.

Harry zamarł. Ledwo mógł uwierzyć, że Tom powiedział te słowa, jednak był pewny, że się nie przesłyszał. Zdał sobie sprawę, że jego serce bije szybciej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, a jego myśli szalały. Tom przyglądał mu się uważnie z nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy. Tom go kochał. Ten pomysł był szalony i nie mógł powstrzymać się przed całkowitym zaskoczeniem, a nawet poczuciem lęku.

Czy on kochał Toma? Tylko ta myśl pozostała w głowie Harry'ego. Nie był nawet pewny, czym była miłość… Czy to była chęć, pragnienie zostania z kimś na zawsze? Niewiara, że na ziemi jest ktoś, kogo można porównać do osoby, z którą czuł się najbardziej związany? Uczucie pozornie wiecznego szczęścia, którego Harry nigdy nie odczuwał?

Harry nie wiedział, jak zdefiniować miłość i nie był na tyle głupi, żeby próbować to zrobić… Ale z jakiegoś wcześniej nieznanego i niezauważonego powodu, Harry poczuł, że bycie zakochanym w Tomie odpowiada mu …. Spojrzał na Toma, pławiąc się w euforii, która go wypełniała po tej myśli.

— Też cię kocham, Tom.

Harry przyglądał się jak Tom przyjmie te słowa. Niespodziewanie zdał sobie sprawę, że żaden z nich się nie uśmiecha. Nawet mimo szczęścia, które odczuwał Harry, było coś w wyrazie twarzy Toma. Coś, co powstrzymywało go przed uśmiechem. Tom wydawał się zachwycony reakcją Harry'ego, ale na jego twarzy odbijał się cień smutku, którego Harry niezbyt rozumiał. Czekał cierpliwie, aż Tom się odezwie, wiedząc, że to jest zbyt ważne, żeby się śpieszyć.

— Muszę ci o czymś powiedzieć – powiedział cicho Tom. – O czymś, o czym jeszcze nie byłem na tyle głupi, żeby mówić.

— O czym? – zapytał Harry, starając przypomnieć sobie sekrety, które do tej pory wyjawił mu Tom.

Harry był pewny, że nigdy wcześniej nie widział takiego smutku u Toma. Zdał sobie sprawę, że Tom ma zamiar powiedzieć coś, co uważał, że zniszczy każde uczucie, które żywi do niego Harry. Z każdą sekundą Tom wydawał się coraz bardziej przerażony. Harry czekał, aż się odezwie, chcąc już wiedzieć, o co chodzi.

— Zamordowałem kogoś – powiedział w końcu Tom, patrząc na Harry'ego, jakby to był ostatni moment z nim spędzony.

Harry powinien się tego spodziewać. Udawał zaskoczenie i zaniepokojenie, dopóki nie odwrócił wzroku. Był zadowolony, że Tom zaufał mu na tyle, żeby wyjawić ten sekret. Jednak nie tylko nad tym się zastanawiał. Wciąż nie był pewny, jaki ma stosunek do zbrodni popełnionych przez Toma… Przypomniał sobie, jak oburzony był, gdy po raz pierwszy usłyszał opowieść o Meropie Gaunt, więc w żaden sposób nie współczuł ojcowi Toma… ale to wciąż było morderstwo.

Wtedy przypomniał sobie, że to jego ojciec odpowiada za to, że życie Toma było tak przygnębiające i pełne rozpaczy. Po namyśle wcale nie był zdziwiony, że Tom szukał zemsty. Zastanawianie się, o ile lepsze byłoby życie Toma, gdyby jego matka przeżyła, było bolesne… Harry nagle zdecydował, co chce powiedzieć i był zadowolony, że nie musiał udawać spokoju, który odczuwał.

— W dzisiejszym świecie nikt nie jest bez winy, bez względu jak bardzo starają się podążać za zasadami moralności… Niektórzy ludzie zasługują na śmierć.

Tom zastanawiał się nad tą odpowiedzią przez chwilę.

— A co, jeśli zabiłem więcej niż jedną osobę? – zapytał cicho.

— Kogo? – zapytał Harry z konieczności.

Usta Tom drgnęły, jakby denerwowało go wspominanie o jego ofiarach.

— Mojego ojca i dziadków.

— Dlaczego? – dopytywał się Harry. Chciał usłyszeć wyjaśnienie z ust Toma.

— Mój ojciec był mugolem – zaczął Tom z lekkim wahaniem, jakby wyznanie prawdy sprawiało mu ból. – Moja matka – czystokrwista czarownica, potomkini Salazara Slytherina – zakochała się w nim, ale wiedziała, że jedynym sposobem na zdobycie jego przywiązania była magia. Już dawno doszedłem do wniosku, że poiła go eliksirem miłości. Uciekli od swoich rodzin, chcąc żyć razem. Moja matka zaszła w ciążę i z niewiadomo jakiego powodu uwierzyła, że mój ojciec będzie ją kochał, nawet bez eliksiru. Nie wiem, czy było to spowodowane wahaniami nastroju, jakimiś wydarzeniami albo głupotą. Nie miała pieniędzy ani schronienia, gdy odszedł i umarła podczas porodu. Dlatego wylądowałem w mugolskim sierocińcu…

— Dlaczego zabiłeś swoich dziadków? – zapytał Harry. To pytanie zawsze go interesowało.

— Nie planowałem tego – powiedział Tom. – Nawet nie zakładałem, że tak szybko odnajdę mojego ojca… Kiedy przybyłem do Little Hangleton, włamałem się do ich domu i szybko znalazłem pomieszczenie, gdzie, rozmawiając, siedziała cała trójka. Wystarczyło mi tylko jedno spojrzenie, żeby stwierdzić, że wszyscy byli tacy sami. Pełni obrzydliwej arogancji. Zaczęli rozmawiać o mojej matce… Nie mogłem znieść ich słów, nawet mimo że uważałem moją matkę za słabą…

Harry nie wiedział, co na to odpowiedzieć.

Tom wyglądał, jakby się zastanawiał. Harry go rozumiał. Kiedy Tom ponownie się odezwał, jego głos był znacznie mniej niezadowolony.

— Nie żałuję tego.

— Co masz na myśli? – zapytał Harry.

— To znaczy… że zrobiłbym to jeszcze raz, gdybym miał okazję. Zrobiłbym to z radością.

Harry nie był pewny, co o tym sądzić.

— Ale teraz wydajesz się niepewny.

— Tylko dlatego, że obchodzi mnie, co o tym myślisz.

— Ale musi cię obchodzić, skoro jesteś…

— Jesteś jedną osobą, na której mi zależy – przerwał mu Tom. – Jedną osobą, na której kiedykolwiek mi zależało… Jedyną osobą, przy której byłem skłonny powiedzieć prawdę. Musisz zrozumieć, że nie czułem żadnej sympatii do tych, których zabiłem.

Harry nie był pewien, dlaczego Tom był tak zdeterminowany, żeby dokładnie wyjaśnić zakres swoich zdolności do morderstwa. Harry zbyt dobrze wiedział o jego każdym złym czynie… W oczach Toma ponownie odbił się cień smutku i zrozumiał, że Tom nie chce, żeby został źle odebrany, gdy ponownie popełni morderstwo.

— Rozumiem cię – powiedział szczerze Harry. Tom nie wyglądał na przekonanego, więc dodał: **\- **W ciągu kilku lat mam zamiar zabić Grindelwalda. Być może wcześniej. To to samo.

Tom wyglądał, jakby chciał mu przypomnieć, że zamordowanie kogoś a planowanie tego to dwie różne rzeczy, ale nic nie powiedział. Ściskając dłoń Harry'ego, pocałował go delikatnie. Harry odsunął się lekko.

— Kocham cię, Tom… Bez względu co się stało albo stanie.

Tom uśmiechnął się.

— Też cię kocham, Harry.

* * *

*****Londyński blitz („blitz" po niemiecku znaczy błyskawica) to seria niemieckich nalotów na Wielką Brytanię, mających miejsce w czasie II Wojny Światowej od 1940 r. do 1941 r.


	24. Bratnie dusze

Za poprawienie rozdziału dziękuję nieocenionej **SimplyIsabelleS**.

* * *

**Vanish** cieszę się, że postanowiłaś się w końcu ujawnić :) Masz rację, to autorka "napisała" postać Toma. Mi też nie zawsze podobają się wszystkie decyzje autorki, jednak ogólnie opowiadanie bardzo mi się podoba. Staram się walczyć z powtórzeniami, ale czasami trudno cokolwiek z tym zrobić. Szczególnie podczas scen pocałunków. Chcę, żeby nikt nie musiał się zastanawiać, kto co zrobił i stąd biorą się te powtórzenia. Dziękuję bardzo :) Mam nadzieję, że nadal będziesz czytać z przyjemnością to tłumaczenie :)

Miłego czytania!

* * *

— Za niedługo koniec ferii – powiedział Tom, z roztargnieniem kreśląc palcami wzory na ciele Harry'ego.

— Mamy jeszcze kilka dni – odpowiedział Harry. Nie podobał mu się fakt, że ich wspólny czas rzeczywiście był ograniczony.

— Obawiam się momentu, w którym będę musiał sobie przypomnieć, że tak po prostu nie mogę być przy tobie. Albo swobodnie porozmawiać. Albo tak często cię całować…

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko, gdy poczuł usta Toma naciskające lekko na jego usta.

— Wciąż zostanie nam _trochę_ czasu między lekcjami a czarną magią – stwierdził, bardziej starając się przekonać siebie niż Toma. – Nie będzie tak źle, jak poprzednio.

— Rzeczywiście – zgodził się Tom, uśmiechając się lekko, gdy spojrzał na Harry'ego. – W przeciwieństwie do nas, inni będą się nudzić.

Leżeli w ciszy. Tom, zatopiony w myślach, bawił się włosami Harry'ego. Harry z braku zajęcia przyglądał się Tomowi. Jego przystojna twarz przez większość czasu pozostawała bez zmian, jednak czasami odbijał się na niej cień emocji. Jego ciemne oczy badawczo przyglądały się twarzy Harry'ego.

Czasami Harry miał ochotę rozerwać się, czytając myśli Toma, tak samo jak robił to ze śmierciożercami. Tom na pewno byłby interesującym przypadkiem… Jednak wiedział, że niemądrym byłoby z jego strony prosić chłopaka o zdjęcie barier oklumencyjnych.

Rozmyślał przez chwilę o legilimencji i innych, nowych aspektach magii. Jednak po chwili jego myśli wróciły do Toma.

— Tom?

— Tak?

— Miałeś kogoś przede mną? – Ta myśl pojawiała się w umyśle Harry'ego już od kilku tygodni, ale nigdy nie było okazji, żeby się o to zapytać. – To znaczy… nie mogłem być pierwszą osobą, którą pocałowałeś albo z którą uprawiałeś seks.

— To nie był nikt ważny – powiedział Tom. – Tylko dziewczyna rok starsza ode mnie.

— Była twoją jedyną dziewczyną? – drążył Harry z niedowierzaniem.

— Nie…** -** zawahał się Tom. – Ale była jedyną, którą trzymałem przy sobie wystarczająco długo, żeby mogła zostać nazwana „moją dziewczyną". Była nudna, nawet jak na Krukonkę, i wcale nie tak inteligentna, jak można by przypuszczać. Nigdy nie byliśmy blisko. Nasz związek trwał tylko trzy miesiące.

— Och…** -** Harry nie wiedział, co innego mógłby powiedzieć.

— Ty też na pewno byłeś w innych związkach, prawda?

— Tak – zgodził się Harry. – Ale nie miałem na to czasu. Nikt z nas nie miał.

Tom mruknął ze zrozumieniem i zamilkł. Harry zaczął myśleć o Cho i Ginny – lecz głównie o Ginny. Wrócił myślami do swojego szóstego roku w Hogwarcie, do pierwszej lekcji Eliksirów prowadzonej przez Slughorna, gdy upewnił się, że był zakochany w Ginny. Miał wrażenie, że to było lata temu… Ledwo pamiętał, jaka była i dlaczego tak bardzo ją lubił. Pamiętał jej osobowość, ale teraz, gdy leżał obok Toma, nie mógł sobie przypomnieć jak i dlaczego właściwie był w niej zakochany.

Często rozmawiali i, oczywiście, cieszył się jej towarzystwem… ale była dla niego niczym w porównaniu z tym, czym jest teraz Tom. Harry czuł, jak Tom gładzi jego szyję. Nagle przypomniał sobie, że Ginny często zmieniała chłopaków, za każdym razem szybko znajdując następnego. Może wpadł w jakąś pospolitą pułapkę i tylko wyobraził sobie jej przywiązanie. W niczym nie równała się z Tomem.

— Jak sądzisz, co wywołuje to dziwne uczucie, gdy się dotykamy? – zapytał Tom, wyrywając Harry'ego z zamyślenia.

— Co masz na myślisz?

— Nigdy nie doświadczyłem niczego tak osobliwego i cudownego jak to – stwierdził Tom, jego dłoń wędrowała wzdłuż karku Harry'ego. – Wystarczy jeden zwykły dotyk, taki jak ten, żebym chciał więcej. Wciąż mam wrażenie, jakby to wszystko było całkiem nowe. Nie mogę zrozumieć, dlaczego tak się dzieje.

— Może to dlatego, że jestem pierwszym chłopakiem, z którym jesteś – odpowiedział Harry.

— Nigdy nie byłeś z chłopakiem, prawda? – zapytał Tom.

— Nie.

_Chociaż Ginny miała w sobie coś męskiego_ – pomyślał Harry. – _To by wiele wyjaśniało…_

Z nieznanego powodu ta myśl go rozbawiła i musiał powstrzymać uśmiech.

— I przy mnie czujesz się inaczej niż przy innych? – dopytywał się Tom.

— Tak.

— Więc to nie tylko ty…

— Wciąż jestem przekonany, że ta różnica wynika z tego, że jesteśmy tej samej płci.

— Tak… **-** powiedział Tom, ponownie to rozważając. – Ale to jest znacznie mniej satysfakcjonująca odpowiedź.

Harry uśmiechnął się, wiedząc, że Tom będzie zadowolony jedynie wtedy, gdy znajdzie skomplikowane, ale całkowicie racjonalnie wyjaśnienie.

Ponownie zaczął zastanawiać się nad tym, jak związki z Ginny i Cho różniły się od tego z Tomem. Po jakimś czasie doszedł do wniosku, że nie były z nim… tak blisko związane, jak Tom. Harry nie wiedział, dlaczego tylko w ten sposób może to sobie wytłumaczyć… W każdym razie i tak je ledwo pamiętał. Zastanawiał się, czy możliwe było, aby jego pamięć została w jakiś sposób uszkodzona… Miał wrażenie, że Tom był jedyną osobą, którą kiedykolwiek lubił. Tak jakby Tom był jego bratnią duszą.

Bratnia dusza…

— Jak myślisz, uda nam się przetrwać, będąc ze sobą? – zapytał Tom cicho.

— Nie… nie wiem – powiedział Harry, zastanawiając się, dlaczego jego serce nagle przyspieszyło. Starał się unikać wzroku Toma, gdy szept myśli zaczął formować się w jego umyśle. Myśl spowodowana złym przeczuciem…

Byli bratnimi duszami…

— Obawiam się, że świat nigdy nie będzie gotowy na ludzi takich, jak my – mruknął Tom.

Harry ledwo go słuchał. Było coś dziwnego w pomyśle o bratnich duszach. Nieuchronnie zbliżająca się świadomość formowała się w jego umyśle; mógł ją wyczuć. Jak zbierające się chmury, coraz więcej myśli i wspomnień napływało do jego umysłu… Coś ważnego, związanego z Dumbledore'em – nie z tym aktualnie przebywającym w Hogwarcie, ale ze starszym Dumbledore'em… Ale dlaczego?

— Chociaż w ostateczności możemy utrzymywać nasz związek w tajemnicy – ciągnął Tom, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że Harry go nie słucha. – Na razie możemy im powiedzieć, że…

_Powiedz mu, że tej nocy, w której Lord Voldemort próbował go zabić, kiedy Lily rzuciła między nich swoje życie jako tarczę, Mordercze Zaklęcie odbiło się od niej i rykoszetem ugodziło Lorda Voldemorta…_ Kiedy usłyszał Dumbledore'a wypowiadającego te słowa? Snape. Ale co miał do tego Snape? Był tam, tak samo, jak Harry… z tym wyjątkiem, że Harry'ego tak naprawdę tam nie było.

— Harry?

To było wspomnienie. Jedno ze wspomnień, które zostawił mu Snape po jego śmierci. Jak mógł o tym zapomnieć?

…_odrywając cząstkę jego duszy, która natychmiast wszczepiła się w jedyną w pełni żyjącą duszę w tym walącym się budynku._

— Harry, wszystko w porządku?

_Cząstka duszy Voldemorta żyje w Harrym i to ona udziela mu mocy rozmawiania z wężami i wnikania do świadomości Voldemorta, co dla Harry'ego jest wciąż zagadką._

— Nie… - szepnął Harry.

_I dopóki ta cząstka duszy Voldemorta w nim tkwi, korzystając z ochrony, jaką jest dla niej __Harry, dopóty Lord Voldemort nie może umrzeć._

Harry czuł się oszołomiony. Teraz już przypomniał sobie o nieuniknionym fakcie, który nieustannie nawiedzał go przez kilka miesięcy po Bitwie o Hogwart. Ma w sobie cząstkę duszy Voldemorta. Wciąż był horkruksem. Dlatego czuł taką więź z Tomem.

Harry wstał, zanim zorientował się, co robi. Tom przyglądał mu się, jak krążył po dormitorium, ogłuszony szokiem. Rozmienienie atakowało jego umysł, każda myśl była odbijała się echem… Miał w sobie cząstkę duszy Toma. Był uwięziony, skażony. Dlatego poprowadził tych wszystkich ludzi na pewną śmierć, ponieważ – zbyt głupi, by umrzeć – on pozostał przy życiu, beznadziejnie i nienaturalnie żywy obok samego Voldemorta. Dlaczego ta myśl nie uchowała się w jego umyśle, gdzie z pewnością powinna być zachowana na zawsze, żeby przypominać mu o jego największej porażce?

_Amnezja_ – pomyślał Harry. – _Całkowita amnezja… i głupota._

Zapomniał o swoim największym błędzie. Przypomniał sobie o nim tylko raz, gdy spotkał Hermionę, Rona, Lily i Syriusza, ale ponownie wypchnął go z pamięci. Bezmyślnie i niefrasobliwie wypchnął z pamięci.

Jego przyjaciele… Co z jego przyjaciółmi, których kiedyś miał? Z potwornym szokiem Harry nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że w ciągu ostatnich tygodni nie poświęcił im ani jednej myśli. O ironio, to Tom zauważył to jako pierwszy. _Harry, nie unikasz swoich bliskich, których straciłeś, prawda?_ Oczywiście, że ich unikał. Dlaczego nie miałby, skoro koło niego był Tom, który był idealnym pretekstem, żeby zapomnieć o swojej przeszłości?

Zapomnieć o swojej przeszłości… To Tom miał taki zły wpływ na pamięć Harry'ego, czy sam Harry pozwolił sobie na zapomnienie? Nie mógł zmusić się, żeby obwiniać o to Toma. To przez swoją własną głupotę zatracił się w obecności Toma i w teraźniejszości. Czuł się, jakby jakiś piękny czar został rozbity na milion kawałków. Był jego pierwszym i jedynym źródłem szczęścia od Bitwy o Hogwart. Ale teraz już wiedział, jak pomylił się w poszukiwaniu tej radości.

— Harry?

Coraz więcej myśli napływało do niego w oszołomieniu. Wiedział, że to rezultat próby odcięcia się od przeszłości. Czuł, że na nowo otwierają się nie do końca zaleczone rany.

W tej chwili, dobitniej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, zadał sobie sprawę, że powinien umrzeć. Powinien umrzeć z radością zamiast zdawać się na ten ryzykowny łut szczęścia. Jak mógł oczekiwać, że uda mu się wygrać, ochronić swoich przyjaciół, skoro samo jego istnienie umieściło datę na ich nagrobkach? Był w szoku. Nie wiedział, co zrobić w tamtym czasie, tak samo jak nie wiedział, co zrobić teraz.

Ale był tutaj, żywy i ponownie z góry skazany na przegraną. Każda słaba oznaka nadziei, którą udało mu się zbudować, nagle znikła. Żałował, że nie umarł, zanim umarli ci, którzy w niego wierzyli. Żałował, że spotkał Toma. Wspomnienia o Hermionie i Ronie wróciły do niego. Jego najlepsi przyjaciele…

— Przerażasz mnie.

Głos Toma częściowo przywrócił go do rzeczywistości i Harry zatrzymał się na środku dormitorium. Nie odwrócił się. Głos Toma zdradzał zaniepokojenie, co wypełniło Harry'ego jeszcze większym smutkiem.

— Co się stało? – zapytał Tom.

Harry nie odpowiedział.

Nie wiedział, co zrobić. Czy wszystko, co czuł do Toma było niczym więcej niż jakimś strasznym kłamstwem podsycanym przez połączenie ich dusz? Harry zastanawiał się, dlaczego nie boli go dotyk Toma, tak jak bolało go, gdy dotykał go Voldemort. Może fakt, że Harry miał w sobie cząstkę duszy Toma, która jeszcze nie została od niego oddarta, miał z tym jakiś związek. Harry miał w sobie ten kawałek, który Tom wciąż posiadał. Ale jeśli wyjaśnienie było tak logiczne i proste, dlaczego powodowało to u niego taki bolesny smutek?

— Boisz się tego, co pomyślą o nas inni? – drążył Tom.

Harry wciąż nie odpowiedział.

Nie wiedział, co powie Tomowi. Nie podobał mu się pomysł wyjawienia prawdy… chyba że chce umrzeć dzisiejszej nocy. Tom z pewnością go zabije, jeśli wyjaśni co i skąd wie o jego horkruksach. Jeśli doda do tego wiedzę o Komnacie Tajemnic, spotkaniu z Tomem z jego pamiętnika, wspomnienia Dumbledore'a o Tomie z sierocińca albo w końcu krótki opis tego, jak przebiegnie przyszłe życie Toma, do rana będzie zakopany w Zakazanym Lesie, a Tom na zawsze odejdzie z Hogwartu. To było proste wyjście…

_Dotarłem tak daleko_ – powiedział cichy, podstępny głos w głowie Harry'ego. – _Przynajmniej jest nadzieja na zemstę. _– Harry zmarszczył brwi. Nie wierzył już w nadzieję. – _W takim razie uczyń to swoją ambicją. Nigdy wcześniej tego nie próbowałeś… - _Harry nie mógł powstrzymać się przed rozmyślaniem nad tą myślą. To prawda, nie chciał umrzeć. – _Zwłaszcza, że teraźniejszość posiada tyle ukrytych możliwości._

— Coś zrobiłem? – zapytał Tom. Jego głos był tylko trochę głośniejszy od szeptu, jednak idealnie słyszalny w cichym dormitorium. – To przez ludzi, których zabiłem?

— Nie o to chodzi – stwierdził Harry. Dopiero, gdy usłyszał swój głos, zdał sobie sprawę, że płacze. Jednak nie był tym zdziwiony…

— Co mogę zrobić?

Harry był zaskoczony, że Tom pytał się o to tak bezpośrednio. Spodziewał się, że Tom wymyśli jakiś sprytny plan, żeby nakłonić go do zmiany poglądów na ten temat.

— Nie… nie wiem – odpowiedział szczerze Harry.

Harry wrócił myślami do ich rozmowy o możliwości, że Dumbledore i Grindelwald byli kimś więcej niż przyjaciółmi.

_Przez ich związek Dumbledore przestał zważać na to, co było najlepsze dla jego rodzeństwa_ – sugerował Tom. - _Przez śmierć jego matki mógł się od nich odsunąć, więc w momencie, w którym Grindelwald wszedł do jego życia – jako nowa osoba, z którą nie miał wspólnej przeszłości – mógł starać się zapomnieć o tym, kim naprawdę był i o tym, co powinien był zrobić._

Czy Harry zakochał się w Tomie w taki sam sposób, jak bez wątpienia Dumbledore zakochał się w Grindelwaldzie? Może czuł do niego takie przywiązanie z powodu tego, co wycierpiał w przeszłości?

— Co zamierzasz zrobić?

_Zostawić go?_

Harry potrząsnął głową w odpowiedzi na tę myśl. Wyglądało na to, że Tom wziął to za znak, że Harry wciąż jest zdezorientowany. Żeby potwierdzić przypuszczenia Toma, dodał:

— Nie wiem.

Tom nie odzywał się przez chwilę, pozwalając Harry'emu myśleć. Gdy usłyszał jego kroki, Harry ciągle się nie ruszył. Tom wydawał się zastanawiać, co powinien zrobić, gdy znalazł się blisko Harry'ego.

— Wiedziałem, że przestaniesz mi ufać, gdy wyjawię ci moje sekrety – stwierdził Tom cicho. – Jednak mimo to nie żałuję.

_Zastanawia się nad zabiciem ciebie_ – powiedział ten sam podstępny głos. – _Nie chce – tak samo jak ty nie chcesz go zostawić – ale to wciąż jest pewna opcja. Nie ma możliwości, że teraz, gdy znasz jego sekrety, pozwoli ci odejść_ _wolno. Nawet, jeśli to nie są jego największe sekrety. Powiedział ci, kogo zamordował i teraz gorzko tego żałuje…_

— Każdy ma sekrety – szepnął Harry.

Tom na początku nie wiedział, co na to odpowiedzieć. Jednak to nie powstrzymało go przed dalszym naciskaniem…

— Nie chcę cię stracić.

Harry przymknął oczy. Też nie chciał stracić Toma…

— Powiedziałeś, że mnie kochasz – wyszeptał Tom.

Harry otworzył oczy i spojrzał na Toma. Rozpacz ogarnęła go ponownie, gdy do głowy przyszła mu jeszcze jedna myśl: czy wciąż go kocha? Jeśli to ich dusze były jedynym powodem… Ale Harry nie mógł się zmusić, żeby dokończyć to zdanie. Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, że wszystko, co czuł do Toma, było fałszywe. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że nagle z powodu tej niefortunnej więzi wyparowały z niego wszystkie emocje.

_Dusze mogą być tylko efektem ubocznym – _pomyślał z desperacją Harry.

Harry objął wzrokiem przystojną twarz Toma. Przynajmniej jeden raz Tom wyglądał na zagubionego, a jego wyraz twarzy nie był zwykłym spokojnym i beznamiętnym.

Zorientował się, że kiedyś będzie musiał zabić Toma. Kiedy Tom zostanie Voldemortem, a Voldemort przejmie władzę nad czarodziejskim światem, powodując ból i cierpienie w życiu Harry'ego, będzie go musiał zabić. Poczuł, jak jego ręce zaczynają się trząść, a gardło zaciska się nieprzyjemnie. Będzie musiał zabić mężczyznę, którego nawet teraz wiedział, że kocha. Śmierć była jedynym sposobem, którym to może się skończyć i Harry wiedział, że nie może z tym nic zrobić.

_Chyba, że przyłączysz się do niego – _zasugerował podstępny głos w głowie Harry'ego. – _Naprawdę do niego dołączyć i skończyć ten staranny podstęp zaledwie muskania stopami morza czarnej magii. Poradziłeś sobie doskonale z uczeniem tylko tego, co musisz i muszę ci pogratulować, ale naprawdę chcesz się poddać z powodu miłości? Poza tym, czy ta miłość jest o wiele silniejsza od tej, którą czułeś do Ginny Weasley?_

Harry wrócił myślami do wszystkich dni, które spędził w ramionach Toma, zapominając o wszystkim oprócz nich samych. Wrócił myślami do każdego razu, gdy dzielili się sekretami związanymi z ich przeszłością, nieważne, jak ponure lub przygnębiające były. Przypomniał sobie, jak przyglądał się, gdy na ustach Toma pojawiał się delikatny uśmiech i wszystkie noce, kiedy błagał, żeby być jak najbliżej niego. Wszystkie tygodnie spędzone na zastanawianiu się, czy lubi Toma. I ten moment, kiedy pierwszy raz się pocałowali…

— Bo cię kocham – Harry zmusił się do szeptu. Nie wiedział, jak zawrzeć w tych słowach swoją szczerość. Zastanawiał się, co powinien zrobić z połączeniem ich dusz. Wiedział jedynie, że nie chce opuszczać Toma. Ani dzisiaj, ani nigdy. Czuł się okropnie z powodu braku uwzględnienia ludzi, których poprowadził na śmierć. Pomyśli o nich, ale nie podobał mu się pomysł odejścia od Toma.

Coś w jego wyrazie twarzy przekonało Toma o jego uczciwości, ponieważ zbliżył się do niego i uścisnął jego dłonie. Nie wyglądał na szczęśliwszego niż wcześniej. Harry spojrzał w jego oczy, rozkoszując się radością, która napełniała go pod wpływem dotyku Toma, jednak wciąż zastanawiał się, co Tom może w tej chwili myśleć.

— Też cię kocham, Harry – powiedział Tom delikatnie. Nie zrobił nic więcej, więc Harry domyślił się, że chce powiedzieć jeszcze coś. – Nigdy nie pozwolę, żeby moja przeszłość oddziaływała na ciebie. Nie mam zamiaru cię zranić.

Harry odwrócił wzrok.

— Wiem… Ja tylko…

— Wiele do przyjęcia w jednej chwili?

— Tak.

— Mam nadzieję, że się mnie nie boisz? Albo mnie nienawidzisz?

— Nie – powiedział zgodnie z prawdą Harry, spoglądając na Toma. – Ja tylko…Widziałem tyle umierających ludzi… Czasami mnie to przerasta.

— Możesz ze mną o tym porozmawiać. Mam nadzieję, że o tym wiesz – powiedział Tom.

— Wiem.

Tom dotknął twarzy Harry'ego, ocierając pozostałości po łzach.

— Jesteś piękny – powiedział cicho.

— Tak samo jak ty.

Przez chwilę przyglądali się sobie i w końcu pocałowali. Harry ledwo mógł uwierzyć, jakie to wspaniałe uczucie. Dotyk ust Toma i dźwięk jego oddechu wzbudzały w Harrym większe pożądanie niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Co więcej, Tom wydawał się odczuwać to samo, ponieważ pocałował Harry'ego z pasją. Nawet zapach Toma podsycał podniecenie Harry'ego, który ponownie zapomniał się w uścisku swojego kochanka.


	25. Uważaj, co mówisz

Za poprawienie rozdziału dziękuję nieocenionej **SimplyIsabelleS**.

* * *

Ojoj! Przerwa wyszła trochę dłuższa niż planowałam. Bardzo za to przepraszam i proszę o wybaczenie :) Mam nadzieję, że tym rozdziałem odkupię swoje winy.

Miłego czytania!

* * *

Na zewnątrz padało, gdy Harry spacerował po błoniach Hogwartu i przyglądał się zmarszczkom tworzącym się na kałużach pod wpływem wiatru. Zdecydował się opuścić na chwilę Pokój Wspólny ze względu na fakt, że Tom miał kolejne spotkanie ze Slughornem i wiedział, że minie dłuższy czas zanim wróci. Nie miał ochoty czekać na niego wewnątrz, ponieważ chciał w spokoju pomyśleć.

Dzisiaj był ostatni dzień ferii wielkanocnych i Harry był zirytowany, że Tom mimo wszystko musiał gdzieś pójść, jednak starał się nie myśleć o tym zbyt uporczywie. Za każdym razem, gdy rozglądał się po błoniach, przypominał sobie wszystkie lata, które spędził w Hogwarcie. Miał wrażenie, że wydarzyły się dziesiątki lat temu, nawet jeśli w rzeczywistości minęły zaledwie dwa lata. Podróż w czasie zmieniła to w jedno z najodleglejszych zdarzeń, które pamiętał.

Był zaskoczony gdy odkrył, że jego najszczęśliwsze wspomnienia z Hogwartu nie zniknęły w ciemności, chociaż wiedział, że nigdy nie wróci do niego tamto uczucie błogości. Pamiętał swój pierwszy rok, kiedy był wniebowzięty na myśl o Hogwarcie z jego biblioteką, lasem, sowią pocztą, piórami, zwierzętami, miotłami i ogólnie magią. Czuł nostalgię na myśl, jak wspaniała była dla niego ta szkoła.

Czuł się znacznie starszy niż zazwyczaj, gdy myślał o swojej przeszłości i powoli zdał sobie sprawę, że nawet nie wygląda już tak samo jak podczas jego prawdziwych lat w zamku. Pod wpływem wszystkich zmian w swoim wyglądzie był niemal nierozpoznawalny. Rozważał, czy z jego strony był to dobry pomysł — w sensie poznania swojej własnej tożsamości, a nie zwykłym myśleniu o przyszłości. Nawet nie nosił już okularów…

Jednak to tylko przebranie. On ze wszystkich powinien o tym pamiętać najlepiej, skoro używał ich tak wielu w czasie lat spędzonych z Hermioną i Ronem, żeby wyglądać jak inny uczniowie lub pracownicy Ministerstwa; jak ktokolwiek inny, tylko nie oni sami. Uśmiechnął się lekko na wspomnienie drugiego roku, gdy byli przekonani, że Draco Malfoy jest dziedzicem Slytherina i dołożyli ogromnych starań, żeby potwierdzić tę teorię.

Tak, powinien pamiętać, że to tylko przebranie. Używanie Eliksiru Wieloskokowego, ludzkiej transmutacji lub innych sposobów na zmianę swojego wyglądu było niezbędne do przetrwania, więc Harry miał rację, chcąc zostawić swoją poprzednią tożsamość za sobą. Członkowie Zakonu Feniksa zawsze zachęcali do użycia takich środków bezpieczeństwa jeśli sytuacja była na tyle poważna. Moody powiedziałby, że to właściwy wybór, Syriusz i inni członkowie organizacji pewnie też, jeśli nie ignorowaliby go ze świata zmarłych.

Harry nadal spacerował po błoniach w deszczu, wspominając. Każda myśl wiodła go do kolejnych i było już późne popołudnie, gdy Harry zdał sobie sprawę, jak długo przebywa na błoniach. Wiedział, że Tom za niedługo wróci od Slughorna, więc ruszył w stronę zamku.

Pokój Wspólny był pusty, także Harry skierował się do dormitorium. Uśmiechnął się na widok odwróconego do niego plecami Toma, siedzącego na łóżku, czytającego jakiś pergamin. Gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że Tom jeszcze go nie zauważył, Harry podszedł do niego, po drodze ściągając mokrą pelerynę, i usiadł na łóżku. Tom miał zamiar się odwrócić, ale powstrzymał go dotyk ust Harry'ego na jego szyi.

— Powinienem cię usłyszeć. —Tom uśmiechnął się, gdy Harry zaczął gładzić jego bok.

— Byłeś skupiony na czymś innym — zauważył Harry, kładąc głowę na ramieniu Toma. — Co czytasz?

— Tylko mój esej na Astronomię — odpowiedział Tom. — Chciałem zrobić kilka poprawek.

Harry spojrzał na pergamin zapisany schludnym pismem Toma i zapytał:

— Kiedy wróciłeś?

— Niedawno. Może dziesięć minut temu.

— Jak było u Slughorna?

— Tak nieciekawie jak zawsze — odpowiedział Tom. — Gdzie byłeś?

— Włóczyłem się po błoniach.

— Pada — stwierdził Tom.

— Wiem.

— Mam nadzieję, że nie wspominałeś swojej przeszłości — powiedział Tom, starając się ukryć swoje obawy.

Harry udawał, że nic nie zauważył i zaśmiał się lekko.

— Nie.

— Dobrze — powiedział Tom; tym razem jego głos brzmiał idealnie beztrosko. — Nie powinieneś wychodzić w taką pogodę. Nie chcę, żebyś zachorował.

Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać od uśmiechu, słysząc uwagę Toma.

— Przeziębienie łatwo można wyleczyć magią.

Kiedy Tom nic na to nie odpowiedział, Harry kilka razy pocałował jego szyję, a jego dłonie powoli wędrowały w górę klatki piersiowej Toma.

— Nie skończę mojej pracy — powiedział Tom cicho z żartobliwą nutą w jego głosie.

Harry nie przerywał. Z każdym pocałunkiem czuł pożądany dotyk skóry Toma.

— Wrócą za dwie godziny — wyszeptał Harry do ucha Toma.

Tom delikatnie odchylił głowę, niemal ulegając dotykowi chłopaka.

— Kolejny powód, żeby teraz dokończyć moją pracę — powiedział, starając się ukryć tęsknotę za dotykiem Harry'ego, gdy ten zaczął odwiązywać jego krawat.

— **Sądzę, że dla mnie to kolejny powód, żeby dokończyć **_**cię **_**teraz** — wysyczał Harry. Użycie przez niego wężomowy wydawało się mieć wpływ na Toma, ponieważ dziedzic Slytherina zaczął ulegać.

Przyznając się do porażki, Tom, uśmiechając się, odsunął się lekko od Harry'ego i odwrócił się, żeby przycisnąć do materaca. Jego koszula była już całkowicie rozpięta, gdy zajął się koszulą Harry'ego, całując go z pasją. Odsunął się, żeby całować go wzdłuż szczęki aż dotarł do ucha.

Tom jęknął miękko, zanim powiedział:

— Będę za tym tęsknić.

— Ja też…

**(*****)**

— Nie o tyle się zakładaliśmy! — krzyknął Avery.

— Co? To trzydzieści galeonów, siedem sykli i dwieście szesnaście knutów — powiedział Mulciber, wskazując na stos monet. — Dokładnie o tyle się zakładaliśmy!

— Dołóż _co najmniej _siedemdziesiąt galeonów!

— Chyba śnisz! — warknął Mulciber i zwrócił się do Notta o wsparcie. — Powiedz mu, że mam rację!

— Ja słyszałem siedemdziesiąt — odpowiedział Nott. — Siedemdziesiąt galeonów, siedem sykli i dwieście szesnaście knutów.

Mulciber spojrzał na Notta z niedowierzaniem.

— _Nigdy _się o tyle nie zakładałem!

— Kłamie — stwierdził leniwie Lestrange zza gazet, którą czytał. — Ostatnio ciągle kłamie.

— Słyszysz? Postawiłeś więcej niż trzydzieści galeonów — powiedział Avery. — Więc albo dopłacisz, albo możesz stąd wypierdalać!

Mulciber wyglądał na rozjuszonego. Przez chwilę stał bez ruchu, zastanawiając się, czy warto było walczyć, żeby zatrzymać te czterdzieści galeonów. Jego oczy wędrowały od Avery'ego, do Notta, Lestrange'a i nawet innych Śmierciożerców przysłuchujących się ich kłótni. W końcu stwierdził, że jest w mniejszości. Niechętnie wyjął woreczek z galeonami i dorzucił na stół brakujące złote monety.

— Muszę się napić — skomentował krótko.

Był pierwszy maja i od powrotu Śmierciożerców minęły dwa tygodnie. Harry spędzał wieczór w kwaterze ze Śmierciożercami i Tomem, odprężając się po kolejnym długim dniu nauki i ćwiczenia czarnej magii. Większość Śmierciożerców właśnie skończyła grać w karty i teraz rozmawiali między sobą na tematy, które Harry'ego nie interesowały.

Tom przyglądał się swoim Śmierciożercom z takim samym zamyśleniem jak zawsze i Harry chciał wiedzieć, czy zastanawia się nad tym, że zwiększył umiejętności każdego z nich. Żaden z jego popleczników nie był tak dobry w czarnej magii jak Tom, który opanował każdy aspekt tej dziedziny z nienaturalną łatwością, jednak Harry był pewny, że jest zadowolony z jego osobistej armii. Bez wątpienia większość Śmierciożerców była mało inteligentna, ale umiejętnościami w czarnej magii przewyższali większość mieszkańców kraju.

Był już późny wieczór i Harry niecierpliwie czekał aż on i Tom będą mogli opuścić Śmierciożerców, lub na choćby szansę wymknięcia się niezauważenie. Jak zawsze szkoła zajmowała większość ich czasu, więc nie mieli ani chwili dla siebie w ciągu ostatnich dni. Harry był boleśnie znudzony szkołą i Śmierciożercami; jedynie myśli o Tomie i swojej przeszłości trzymały go przy zdrowych zmysłach.

— Jonathan, chcesz pożyczyć Proroka? — zapytał siedzący po drugiej stronie stołu Lestrange.

— Pewnie — odpowiedział Harry, zadowolony, że będzie miał się czym zająć. — Dzięki.

Nieważne jak irytujący był Lestrange w swoich podejrzeniach co do dodatkowych lekcji czarnej magii, jednak zawsze z chęcią dzielił się z nim nowymi wiadomości, które miał do zaoferowania czarodziejski świat. Kiedy Harry zapytał się go, dlaczego z taką chęcią oddaje mu gazety, usłyszał w odpowiedzi: „Mój ojciec jest przeciwko gazetom i nienawidzi wszelkich reklam i artykułów z nieprawdziwymi informacjami, które zamieszczają, więc postanowiłem, że codziennie za własne pieniądze będę kupował gazety i będę dzielił się nimi z kimkolwiek, kto będzie chciał tylko po to, żeby go zdenerwować. Im większej liczbie ludzi pożyczam gazety, tym szybciej roznoszą się wiadomości. Mój ojciec nigdy nie był zbyt uprzejmym czarodziejem…"

Harry cieszył się, że Lestrange nienawidzi go tak, jak swojego ojca. Przeglądał szybko gazetę w poszukiwaniu ważnych wiadomości, ale szybko stwierdził, że nie ma nic interesującego. Zaczął czytać artykuł o najnowszych miotłach. Trochę go bawiło, że to, co teraz produkowali, było tak przestarzałe w porównaniu do tego, do czego się przyzwyczaił.

Po pewnym czasie rozmowa Śmierciożerców przykuła jego uwagę. Słuchając, zaskoczony nie podnosił wzroku znad gazety.

— Profesor Spindle ma szczęście. — Avery mówił niewyraźnie, trzymając w dłoni szklankę Ognistej Whisky. — Gdyby Slughorn prawie nas nie przyłapał na podrzucaniu mu brodawkolepa* do jego garderoby, teraz byłby już na emeryturze. Jaki w ogóle jest sens w uczeniu się Mugoloznawstwa…

— Powinno być zlikwidowane — zgodził się Dołohow. — Jeśli Dumbledore tego nie zrobi, będziemy musieli wziąć sprawę w swoje ręce.

— Sądzę, że to kwestia czasu zanim coś złego mu się przydarzy — powiedział Avery cicho, uśmiechając się szeroko. — Dobrze wiecie, co dwa lata temu stało się z tą szlamą Martą. Jeśli uda nam się go załatwić tak samo…

Harry zauważył, że Tom wygląda na lekko zirytowanego… nawet bardziej niż lekko. Avery nie zwrócił na to uwagi, dopóki Nott nie szturchnął go łokciem w żebra. Najwyraźniej Nott nie był ani trochę mniej przerażony od innych Śmierciożerców, którzy nagle odwrócili swój wzrok od Toma. Prawie wszyscy wpatrywali się niewzruszenie w stół, unikając patrzenia na rozwścieczonego przywódcę. W pomieszczeniu zapadła cisza — wręcz śmiertelna cisza.

Avery w końcu spojrzał na Toma. Uśmiech zniknął mu z twarzy. Mulciber i Dołohow starali się nie roześmiać, gdy przestali spoglądać od Toma na Avery'ego jak wytresowane — ale nietrzeźwe — psy. Ich chęć do nienarobienia hałasu przewyższyła jakikolwiek humor, który widzieli w tej sytuacji. Harry zastanawiał się, jak Tomowi udaje się ich tak doskonale kontrolować…

Avery był niezwykle blady, gdy spoglądał to na Toma, to na Harry'ego. Jego usta były ułożone w niemal idealne „o". Po chwili zaczął bełkotać, na próżno próbując się wytłumaczyć.

— Prze… przepraszam. Nie chciałem powiedzieć… Nie wiedziałem… że oni byli…

— Wyjdźcie — syknął Tom.

Zanim Harry mógł zareagować, Avery, Dołohow, Mulciber i kilku innych Śmierciożerców zerwała się ze swoich miejsc, chcąc jak najszybciej znaleźć się na zewnątrz. Niektórzy z nich starali się powstrzymać śmiech, a inni ich uciszali. Nott również wstał, przyglądając się Tomowi z lękiem, nawet gdy ten nie patrzył się na niego. Lestrange poszedł w ślady Notta i szybko skierowali się do drzwi. Zaraz po nich wyszedł Rosier, jego dwóch przyjaciół z Ravenclawu i reszta Śmierciożerców. Harry nie był nawet w stanie dojrzeć ani jednego przebłysku ich myśli.

Wcześniej niż Harry mógłby mieć nadzieję, zostali z Tomem sam na sam. Pierwszy raz od kilku godzin w kwaterze było cicho, nawet echo kroków Śmierciożerców nie było już słyszalne. Tom przyglądał mu się z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy.

— Więc próbowali… zabić profesora Spindle'a.

— Miałem zamiar ci powiedzieć — stwierdził Tom cicho.

Będąc całkowicie szczerym, Harry wcale nie był zaskoczony, że Śmierciożercy mogliby zrobić coś takiego. W końcu byli Śmierciożercami, ale był zdziwiony, że nie usłyszał o tym wcześniej. Po reakcjach Śmierciożerców łatwo można było wywnioskować, że Tom nie chciał, żeby wiedział o niekontrolowanej nienawiści swoich popleczników do mugoli, ale Harry nie wiedział jeszcze z jakiego powodu.

— Można by pomyśleć, że to jest w jakiś sposób ważne — zauważył Harry, jego głos był spokojny w przeciwieństwie zdezorientowania i irytacji, które odczuwał.

— Co miałem powiedzieć? — zapytał Tom cicho. — Nie mogę kontrolować tych głupich zachowań i nie widzę żadnej korzyści w ukróceniu tego.

— Tak, w końcu jaki jest sens w powstrzymaniu ich przed zamordowaniem ich własnego profesora? — zakpił Harry, jego irytacja wzrastała.

Tom wyglądał na rozdrażnionego sarkazmem Harry'ego.

— Nie to miałem na myśli.

— W takim razie co miałeś? — naciskał Harry. — To, że nie miałoby to w przyszłości żadnej korzyści dla _ciebie_? To, że powstrzymanie ich teraz to nie jest dobry pomysł, ponieważ nie będziesz mógł ich wykorzystywać później?

— Powinienem ci powiedzieć wcześniej — zauważył Tom, mówiąc bardziej do siebie niż do Harry'ego. — Wiedziałem, że tak zareagujesz…

— Czyli jak normalna osoba?

Tom zmagał się z chęcią kłócenia się z Harrym.

— Nie mogę być odpowiedzialny za każde zachowanie moich przyjaciół. Nie jestem nauczycielem.

— Uczysz ich czarnej magii — przypomniał mu Harry. — I jesteś ich przywódcą. Zrobią wszystko, co im każesz.

— I spędziłem dużo czasu, upewniając się, że zrobią wszystko, co im każę — dodał Tom. — W ogóle nie rozumiem, dlaczego tak się tym przejmujesz. Zawsze prześladowali szlamy i zdrajców krwi. To żadna nowość.

Harry powstrzymał się przed odpowiedzią. Wiedział, że jako Ślizgon i przez presję ze strony jego kolegów nie powinien przejmować się losem nikogo, z kim nie był związany, ani tym bardziej mugolami czy zdrajcami krwi. Wiedział też, że to będzie jedno z jego najmniejszych zmartwień w ciągu następnych kilku lat, kiedy morderstwa i torturowania będą na porządku dziennym. Nie chciał się nad tym teraz zastanawiać…

— Nie powinieneś mnie okłamywać.

— Prawdę mówiąc, nie skłamałem — zauważył Tom. — Po prostu zapomniałem ci powiedzieć.

Harry powstrzymał się przed poprawieniem słowa „zapomniałem".

— Dlaczego?

— Nie sądziłem, że zrozumiesz — wyjaśnił Tom. — Inni już się do tego przyzwyczaili, ciągle o tym słuchając, ale ty jesteś wyjątkiem. Zaczęli to około rok temu, a ty jesteś jedną nową osobą, która dołączyła do mojej grupy od tego czasu.

Harry rozważał to przez chwilę, jednak wciąż był zdenerwowany na Toma za ukrywanie tego faktu. Nawet jeśli Tom martwił się jego reakcją na tę sytuację, Harry'emu nie podobał się pomysł niewiedzy/niedoinformowania.

— Po innych, okropnych rzeczach, które do tej pory zrobili, dlaczego wciąż to przede mną ukrywałeś?

— Co masz na myśli? — zapytał Tom, zaskoczony pytaniem Harry'ego . — Morderstwo jest najgorszą rzeczą, którą moi przyjaciele mogliby zrobić.

— Nie — sprzeciwił się Harry. — Nie po tym, czego ich nauczyłeś. Nie po tym, w jaką broń ich wyposażyłeś. Teraz mają możliwość robienia znacznie gorszych rzeczy… W przyszłości mogą je zrobić…

Harry odwrócił wzrok od Toma, zamiast tego wpatrując się w błyszczący, czarny stół. Wiedział, że za kilka lat Śmierciożercy będą popełniać znacznie dotkliwsze zbrodnie niż te, na które mogą się zdobyć w Hogwarcie. Już teraz mieli okropną reputację, która miała się jeszcze pogorszyć…

W przyszłości będą burzyć budynki Ministerstwa, mordować niewinnych ludzi, gromadzić niebezpieczne stworzenia, miażdżyć każdy opór, powiększać ich pozornie nie do zatrzymania mroczną armię i kto wie, co jeszcze. Ich obecne zbrodnie, będą niczym w porównaniu z tym…

— Nie masz do mnie żalu, za to, czego ich uczę? — zapytał Tom cicho.

Harry spojrzał na niego, zastanawiając się, jak powinien na to odpowiedzieć. Wiedział, że Tom od lat ćwiczył swoich Śmierciożerców, chcąc, żeby umieli posługiwać się czarną magią w takim stopniu, w jakim potrafią to teraz. Harry po raz pierwszy zastanawiał się, czy Tom nie żałuje, że pewne aspekty wymknęły się spod jego kontroli. W końcu doszedł do wniosku, że nie musi akceptować wszystkich zachowań Śmierciożerców. Jeśli chciał zostać z Tomem i jeśli chciał ponownie odwiedzić swoją przeszłość, nie miał wyboru.

— Nie mam do ciebie żalu… — powiedział Harry. — I… —Zmusił się do takiego doboru słów, żeby ugasić wszelki płomyk wątpliwości u Toma. — I niezbyt mnie interesuje, co robią Śmierciożercy. To ich sprawa; żaden z nas nie może ich w pełni kontrolować. Po prostu nie chcę, żebyś musiał mnie okłamywać albo ukrywać przede mną prawdę.

Tom uśmiechnął się, prawdopodobnie z ulgi i uścisnął dłoń Harry'ego.

— Nigdy więcej nie będę ukrywać przed tobą ważnych informacji — powiedział miękko. — Obawiałem się, że nie zrozumiesz.

— Raczej wolałbym się zmierzyć z prawdą — stwierdził Harry.

Tom pochylił się i lekko pocałował Harry'ego. Zanim zdążyli pogłębić pocałunek, Tom odsunął się.

— O co chodzi? — zapytał Harry.

Tom wyglądał, jakby chciał powiedzieć coś ważnego, więc Harry czekał, nie przerywając mu. Po kilku sekundach wahania Tom uśmiechnął się i powiedział tylko:

— Cieszę się, że mamy kilka dodatkowych minut samotności.

Harry uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi, jednak zastanawiał się, co naprawdę chciał powiedzieć Tom. Miał ochotę drążyć temat, ale był pewny, że Tom wszystkiemu zaprzeczy.

— Co zrobiłeś, żeby powstrzymać twoich przyjaciół przed mówieniem przy mnie o ich nienawiści do profesor Spindle'a?

— Tak naprawdę nic im nie powiedziałem. Byłem raczej mało precyzyjny w tej kwestii — wyznał Tom. — Nieczęsto się zdarza, że są na tyle ciekawi, żeby lekceważyć moje polecenia, zresztą… nie spodziewałem się, że coś ci powiedzą, skoro byli nietrzeźwi. Dałem im dokładne instrukcje co do utrzymywania tego w tajemnicy. Nie było im nawet wolno o tym myśleć, gdy byłeś w pobliżu.

— Postarałeś się — zauważył Harry. — Poza jednym wyjątkiem. Teraz twoi przyjaciele mogą mieć wrażenie, że jestem kochasiem mugoli, albo że nie potrafię poradzić sobie z takimi sytuacjami.

— Ich głupie założenia szybko znikną.

— Jednak to wciąż trochę żenujące — powiedział Harry, przysuwając się bliżej Toma i całując go ponownie. Rozkoszował się świadomością ogromu czasu, który mogą ze sobą dzisiaj spędzić.

Żaden z nich tym razem się nie odsunął. Harry wplótł palce we włosy Toma, który w odpowiedzi przysunął się jeszcze bliżej. Było już dawno po północy, gdy niechętnie wrócili do Pokoju Wspólnego, gdzie siedziała zaledwie połowa Śmierciożerców. Gdy Harry leżał już w swoim łóżku, myślał o Śmierciożercach, zastanawiając się, jak to wszystko się zakończy. Ledwo mógł uwierzyć, że z każdym dniem stają się coraz bardziej brutalni. Bardziej niż kiedykolwiek mógłby się spodziewać…

* * *

*Brodawkolep to stworzenie zamieszkujące jakiś stary przedmiot. Gdy dotknie się tego przedmiotu dłonią, brodawkolep gryzie i w kilka sekund cała dłoń pokrywa się wstrętną, brązową skorupą, przypominającą wielką brodawkę. Pierwszy raz wspomniano o nim w „Harrym Potterze i Zakonie Feniksa", gdy Weasley'owie, Harry i Hermiona sprzątają dom Syriusza.


	26. Wahanie

Za poprawienie rozdziału dziękuję **SimplyIsabelleS**.

* * *

Miłego czytania!

* * *

Harry bębnił palcami o stół, starając się zmusić do słuchania Dumbledore'a. Było pochmurny piątek, a Transmutacja przebiegała w ciszy przerywanej uderzeniami wiatru i deszczu w okna. Nawet bez ciągłego przypominania mu przez każdego ucznia i profesora w zamku, Harry doskonale wiedział, że za cztery tygodnie będzie zdawał owetumy… wiedział też, jak bardzo się tym nie przejmuje. Zmuszał się do uważania na zajęciach Dumbledore z tylko jednego powodu. Chciał się czymś – czymkolwiek – zająć.

Minął ponad tydzień odkąd Harry dowiedział się o próbie zabójstwa profesora Spindle'a. Harry przygryzł wnętrze policzka na samą myśl o tym, starając się uspokoić nerwy. Minął już tydzień i jeszcze nic nie zostało rozwiązane. Śmierciożercy całkowicie poważnie rozważali zabicie go, a z ich brakiem moralności Harry nie potrafił tego zaakceptować.

Bezskutecznie próbował przekonać siebie samego, że wcale się tym nie przejmuje. Powtarzał sobie, że to nie ma znaczenia, że to tylko nieuniknione niedogodności, ale jego umysł podpowiadał mu coś całkiem innego. Nie powinien w ogóle o tym myśleć… nawet, jeśli to była najpotworniejsza rzecz, o jakiej usłyszał. Starał się zachować spokój, gdy poczuł mdłości. Ale czego innego mógł się spodziewać po śmierciożercach?

Jednak Nott i Lestrange nie byli brutalni jak reszta… im i ludziom takim jak Rosier, tak samo jak Harry'emu, nie podobał się cień, który zawisł nad całą grupą. Ostatnio często przeglądał ich myśli, trzymając się z dala od Dołohowa i jemu podobnym. Wszyscy śmierciożercy ostatnio myśleli głównie o sprawach z nim związanych i Harry bezkarnie to wykorzystywał. W porównaniu z innymi, myśli Notta i Lestrange'a były niemal uspokajające.

„I tak już wszystko wie – pomyślał Lestrange, kiedy Harry po raz pierwszy od czasu, gdy został poinformowany o całej sytuacji, przeglądał jego myśli. – Prawie jestem z tego zadowolony. Niedobrze, gdyby jeden z nas ponosił konsekwencje tej zbrodni. Zresztą nie cierpię powstrzymywać się od myślenia o czymś. Riddle jest zbyt paranoiczny, kiedy przychodzi do zaufania komuś. Ale dobrze, że to nie ja musiałem mu o tym powiedzieć… Ciekawe, ile czasu zajmie Jonathanowi odcięcie się od tego albo przyzwyczajenie się…**"**

„Odejdzie od nas? Nie jestem pewny – pomyślał Nott jednego wieczoru. – Z pewnością nie będzie w stanie poradzić sobie z tym tak dobrze, jak niektórzy z nas, nawet jeśli dobrze to ukrywa. Z jakiego innego powodu Tom ukrywałby to przed nim? Tom nie oszczędził tego żadnemu z nas. Zastanawiam się, jakie poglądy ma Jonathan na temat mugoli… Cieszę się, że nie tylko ja jestem przerażony pomysłem tego morderstwa… A Avery zastanawia się, dlaczego nie mam ochoty spędzać z nimi czasu…**"**

Harry żałował, że tydzień temu odpuścił podczas kłótni z Tomem na ten temat. Zrobił to tylko z jednego powodu. Nie chciał wyjść na zbyt zaniepokojonego albo wahającego się co do ich wcześniejszych ustaleń. Ale morderstwo z zimną krwią znacznie różniło się od żartowania na temat krwi czy uczenia się zaklęć. Harry dopiero teraz wiedział, że ponad połowie śmierciożerców było nieswojo z tą sprawą wiszącą nad ich grupą. Ale nawet jeśli przyjęliby to ze spokojem, i tak Harry'emu sumienie nie dawałoby spokoju.

Tom musiał to wszystko zauważyć – musiał usłyszeć wszystkie powody, przez które morderstwo było niemoralne i przerażające – ale nic z tym nie robił. Harry nie mógł uwierzyć, że to w ogóle mogło być możliwe. Tom miał wystarczającą władzę nad śmierciożercami, aby ich powstrzymać, ale najwidoczniej nie przejmował się tym na tyle, żeby coś zmienić. Harry zastanawiał się, być może nieświadomie, czy Tom przynajmniej wie, jak straszny był ten pomysł i jak ważne było, żeby to powstrzymać.

Jak mógł przypuszczać, że kłamanie o nie przejmowaniu się tym było dobrym pomysłem? Po jakimś czasie doszedł do wniosku, że Tom pewnie uważa, że utrzymywanie tego w tajemnicy przed nim było jedynym aspektem, który mu w tym przeszkadzał, a to nie było nawet w najmniejszym stopniu zgodne z prawdą. Harry żałował każdego kłamstwa, które powiedział tamtego wieczoru… Miał wrażenie, że cała wina spadnie na niego, nawet jeśli milczał na ten temat i nie wiedział, kim jest profesor Spindle…

Harry bezskutecznie miał nadzieję, że Tom przemyśli tę sprawę jeszcze raz i może zda sobie sprawę, że Harry'emu wcale nie podoba się ten pomysł. Jednak gdy minął tydzień i Tom o niczym nie wspomniał, Harry przestał się łudzić. Im dłużej czekał, tym była większa szansa, że wydarzy się najgorsze. Nie wiedział, jak długo jeszcze wytrzyma, próbując ukryć swoje prawdziwe odczucia i emocje.

Rozbrzmiał dzwon, dając znać, że lekcja się skończyła. Harry wstał tak jak inni uczniowie i zaczął pakować książki, pergamin, pióro i kałamarz, wciąż nad wszystkim rozmyślając. Kiedy wyszedł z klasy razem z Tomem i kilkoma śmierciożercami, zdecydował, że wieczorem przestanie ukrywać, co naprawdę na ten temat uważa…

— Tom? – zapytał, gdy dotarli do kwatery.

— Tak?

Harry wahał się przez chwilę gdy zauważył, że śmierciożercy ukradkowo im się przyglądają.

— Zastanawiałem się, czy mógłbym z tobą porozmawiać?

Tom wydawał się lekko zaskoczony. Nie odpowiadał przez chwilę, rozważając sprawę.

— To ważne – dodał Harry.

— Oczywiście – powiedział Tom, wstając. – Chcesz w tej chwili porozmawiać?

— Tak.

Wyszli z kwatery; kilku śmierciożerców przyglądało się im z lekką ciekawością. Ruszyli wzdłuż jednego z długich i zimnych korytarzy, które rozciągały się w całych lochach. Ich kroki odbijały się głośnym echem. Minęła dłuższa chwila, zanim Harry w końcu zdecydował się odezwać, upewniając się, że wystarczająco się oddalili.

— Co to jest, o czym chcesz porozmawiać, że nie może poczekać? – ubiegł go Tom. Z ostrożnością przyglądał się Harry'emu.

Harry przez chwilę zastanawiał się, jak powinien to oświadczyć. W końcu westchnął i stwierdził, że powie dokładnie to, co myśli.

— Nie podoba mi się to, co inni robią.

— Co masz na myśli? – zapytał Tom po chwili namysłu.

Złość zaczęła targać myślami Harry'ego.

— Jak uważasz, co mam na myśli?

Tom umilkł. Wydawało się, że jest niepewny co do tego, co powinien powiedzieć.

— Powiedziałeś, że nie obchodzi cię, co robią inni – przypomniał Harry'emu, na jego twarzy nie odbijał się nawet cień emocji. – Powiedziałeś, że to ich sprawa i żaden z nas nie może ich kontrolować…

— Kłamałem! – przyznał Harry, zastanawiając się, dlaczego Tom się tego nie domyślił.

Tom wyglądał na zdezorientowanego.

— Dlaczego?

— Byłem… Byłem przytłoczony samym pomysłem zamordowania Spindle'a – wyjawił niepewnie Harry. – Chyba… spanikowałem.

Wciąż szli, kierując się ku wyższym częściom zamku.

— Co w takim razie chcesz, żebym zrobił?

— Cóż, może ich powstrzymał?

— Już ci powiedziałem, że nie mogę ich powstrzymać – przypomniał Tom. – Sam z resztą przyznałeś, że żaden z nas nie jest w stanie ich kontrolować.

— W tej sprawie też kłamałem – powiedział Harry, jego gniew rósł. – Masz nad nimi taką władzę, że bez problemu ich powstrzymasz. Dobrze wiem, że tak jest.

Byli już na pierwszym piętrze i właśnie weszli na schody, które miały ich zaprowadzić jeszcze wyżej.

— Nie chcę ich powstrzymywać – powiedział Tom wprost.

— Dlaczego? – zapytał Harry z niedowierzaniem.

— A dlaczego miałbym chcieć? – zapytał Tom w odpowiedzi.

— Ponieważ to, co robią, jest niemoralne? – zasugerował Harry niemal krzycząc. Powstrzymywał się z całych sił, żeby nie nawrzeszczeć na Toma, który tak frustrująco niechętnie przyjmował to, co właśnie mu powiedział. – Ponieważ to zastraszanie szkoły. Ponieważ w innym wypadku będą robić to przez całe życie!

Tom nie odzywał się, kierując się w stronę jednej z czytelni na szóstym piętrze. Tam nikt nie usłyszy ich kłótni. Tom wciąż milczał, gdy otworzył drzwi i puścił Harry'ego przodem. Zamknął je za sobą cicho, gdy obaj byli już wewnątrz.

— Nie rozumiem, dlaczego w taki sposób to odbierasz – stwierdził Tom wciąż spokojnym głosem. – Nie rozumiem, dlaczego tak się tym przejmujesz.

— Przejmuję się, ponieważ to, co robią, jest chore!

— To, co robią, nie jest ważne – odpowiedział Tom. – Spindle to kochaś mugoli, on…

— To cholernie ważne! – zaprzeczył Harry. – Nie możesz zamordować profesora tylko dlatego, że opowiada się za mugolami! Dlaczego tego nie widzisz?

— Nie biorę w tym udziału – stwierdził Tom, jego głos w końcu zdradził ślad irytacji, na którą Harry tak długo czekał. – Ani ich do tego nie zmusiłem, ani nie zachęcałem.

— Ale jesteś ich przywódcą! – krzyknął Harry. – Jeśli sądzą, że tobie to nie przeszkadza, nigdy nie będą się zastanawiać, czy powinni to zrobić.

— Wiedzą, że nie mam konkretnych poglądów co do morderstwa – powiedział Tom. – Wiedzą, że nie odpowiadam za ich skłonności. I ty powinieneś to zrozumieć.

— Ale zrobią cokolwiek im powiesz. A jeśli każesz im przestać…

— Nie użyję mojego wpływu na nich, żeby zatrzymać coś, czego nie zacząłem! – wykrzyczał z wściekłością Tom.

— Czego nie zacząłeś? – zapytał Harry. – Oczywiście, że to zacząłeś! To ty zaznajomiłeś ich z czarną magią, prowadząc ich do niekończącej się spirali zbrodni…

— Obwiniasz mnie za to? – zapytał z oburzeniem Tom. – Sugerujesz, że miałem na celu nauczenie ich jak mordować?

— Nie, ja… po prostu… - Harry nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć, zaczął krążyć po pokoju. Przeczesał włosy palcami, czując, jak gniew pulsuje mu w żyłach. – Nie mogą tego kontynuować. Nie możesz pozwolić, żeby zniszczyli czyjeś życia dla własnej zabawy!

— Nie mogę kontrolować ich całego życia – stwierdził Tom, jego irytacja nie zmalała. – To, co robią, to ich sprawa. Nie moja ani nie twoja.

— Nie musisz kontrolować ich życia; wystarczy, że powiesz im, że to złe!

— Dlaczego ty im tego nie powiesz? – zasugerował Tom sucho.

— Chyba się ich nie boisz? – zapytał Harry.

— A ty? – drążył Tom ciągle rozdrażniony.

— Jestem przerażony! I to jest kompletne szaleństwo, że ty odmawiasz zrobienia z tym czegokolwiek! Jeśli zaglądałeś do umysłów chociaż jednego z twoich przyjaciół, którzy jeszcze mają w sobie choć strzępek moralności, musiałeś usłyszeć mnóstwo powodów, dlaczego to jest takie złe. Ale ty nawet mimo to nie chcesz z tym nic zrobić! Ludzie są karani za samo mówienie o mugolach, Tom, a ty zachowujesz się – co jest dla ciebie łatwiejsze – jakby miało byś lepiej, gdyby to się nadal działo!

— Dlaczego musisz mnie obwiniać za każdy błąd, który popełnili moi przyjaciele?

— Bo nie wiem, jak sobie z tym poradzić! – odpowiedział. – Nawet nie wiem od czego _zacząć _akceptowanie tej okropnej sytuacji!

Tom wydawał się tym zaskoczony. Spojrzał na Harry'ego, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Harry czekał, pozwalając Tomowi pomyśleć, gdy jego własny umysł zatapiał się w zmartwieniu.

Głos Toma był cichy, gdy ponownie się odezwał.

— Jeśli nie możesz sobie z tym poradzić, w takim razie…

— Co w takim razie?

Z twarzy Toma nie można było wyczytać żadnych emocji.

— Nie wiem.

Zapadła cisza. Wspomnienia, dlaczego ostatnim razem Harry wycofał się z kłótni, zaczęły do niego wracać. Ale najważniejsze się zmieniło; nieważne, jak dobrzy byli śmierciożercy w czarnej magii, nieważne, jak potężni byli pod wpływem Toma, Harry nie spodziewał się, że tak szybko zrobią cokolwiek tak okropnego…

— Nigdy nie spotkałeś profesora Spindle'a – powiedział Tom. – Nie wiesz, jak wielbi mugoli.

— Nie obchodzi mnie to. Nie robi żadnej różnicy… To wciąż odebranie komuś życia…

Harry ukrył swoją irytację, gdy Tom wspomniał o mugolach. Jakby to cokolwiek zmieniało…

— Jeszcze nigdy nie zamordowali nauczyciela – powiedział mu Tom. – To nie jest żaden zwyczaj.

— Ale mimo to chcą to zrobić… Nie wiem, dlaczego nie potrafisz tego zrozumieć.

Harry spojrzał na Toma i po chwili w zamyśleniu spuścił wzrok. Żałował, że Tom nie może tego po prostu zrozumieć. Nawet jeśli dzięki temu nie zaburzy jakiegoś perfekcyjnego balansu w utrzymywaniu ich pod swoimi rozkazami, Tom nie powinien się nawet wahać.

Tom ciągle nie odpowiadał, ale po chwili Harry usłyszał jego kroki. Gdy podniósł wzrok, Tom stał obok niego, a na jego przystojnej twarzy odbijało się zaniepokojenie. Harry poczuł jak obejmuje jego dłoń. Spojrzał w dół i zobaczył ich splecione palce. Stali przez chwilę, tylko trzymając się za ręce.

— Będziesz kiedykolwiek w stanie to zaakceptować? – zapytał Tom miękko.

Harry podniósł wzrok, wpatrując się w ciemne oczy Toma. Stwierdził, że tym razem nie będzie kłamał.

— Nie.

Tom przez chwilę to rozważał.

— Będziesz w stanie tolerować ich żarty na ten temat? – zapytał. – Jeszcze ledwie miesiąc, zanim opuścimy szkołę. Nie dadzą rady zabić Spindle'a w tym czasie, będą zajęci owetumami.

Delikatnie dotknął twarzy Harry'ego, pieszcząc palcami jego szczękę.

— Nawet nie spotkamy ich przez długie lata…

— Co z nimi będzie po Hogwarcie? – zapytał Harry. – Skąd wiesz, że nadal nie będą mordować czarodziei, którzy uczą o mugolach?

— O wiele bardziej boją się Ministerstwa niż Dippeta – zapewnił go Tom. – Zresztą będą zbyt zajęci zdobywaniem pracy, żeby nawet się spotkać, a co dopiero zaplanować morderstwo.

— Mam nadzieję… - powiedział Harry powoli, wciąż nieprzekonany.

— Szybko o nich zapomnimy – stwierdził Tom, jego dłoń wciąż pieściła twarz Harry'ego. – Żaden z nich nie będzie miał dla nas znaczenia, kiedy w końcu zostaniemy sami.

Harry spojrzał na Toma, ciesząc się dotykiem jego długich, szczupłych palców. Wiedział, że nadal nie udało mu się nic zmienić.

— Musimy coś zrobić.

— Nic nie musimy – odpowiedział Tom. – Wszystko minie, nieważne, co zrobimy.

Harry żałował, że nie może uwierzyć w te słowa. Kiedy na to nie odpowiedział, Tom pochylił się i pocałował go, niewerbalnie chcąc cofnąć wszystkie niemiłe słowa, które mógł wypowiedzieć. Lekki dotyk ust Toma na swoich i jego dłoń powoli gładząca mu plecy odsunęła od Harry'ego każdą myśl o śmierciożercach. Chciał jeszcze więcej, gdy Tom odsunął się od niego i spojrzał mu w oczy.

— Jeśli naprawdę zaczną planować morderstwo – zaczął Harry – zrobisz z tym coś?

Tom przez chwilę to rozważał.

— Tak…

Harry skinął głową, zadowolony, że udało im się wypracować jakiś kompromis.

— Może usiądźmy – zaproponował Tom.

— Dobrze.

Tom poprowadził go do jednej z wygodny kanap, stojących w tym pomieszczeniu.

— Co będziemy robić, gdy skończymy Hogwart? – zapytał Harry, zanim Tom miał okazję cokolwiek zrobić.

— Cóż, najpierw będziemy musieli znaleźć jakieś mieszkanie. – Mówiąc to, Tom uśmiechnął się lekko.

— Jak? – zapytał Harry, któremu podobał się ten pomysł.

— Jest mnóstwo sposobów. Oczywiście nie będziemy mogli od razu razem wynająć mieszkania. To wzbudziłoby zbyt wiele podejrzeń. Ale możemy uciec się do wszystkiego, od kłamstw do zaklęć, żeby zdobyć to, co chcemy.

— Obaj będziemy też musieli znaleźć pracę – stwierdził Harry.

— Oczywiście – zgodził się Tom.

— Wciąż chcesz zostać nauczycielem tutaj, w Hogwarcie? – zapytał Harry, zanim Tom zdążył cokolwiek dodać.

— Tak. Jeśli mi się uda to chciałbym uczyć Obrony przed Czarną Magią. Tak, jak ci już kiedyś powiedziałem, profesor Merrythought jest bardziej niż chętna, żeby przejść na emeryturę, jeśli tylko znajdzie się ktoś, kto będzie chciał ją zastąpić.

— Dippet już wie, że przechodzi na emeryturę?

— Tak, rozmawiała z nim o tym kilka miesięcy temu. Nawet ogłosił, że ta posada jest wolna.

— Masz szczęście, że nie zdecydowała się odejść wcześniej.

Harry przyglądał się jak na ustach Toma pojawia się cień uśmiechu.

— Miałeś… z tym coś wspólnego? – zapytał Harry.

Tom spojrzał na ich złączone dłonie, uśmiechając się szerzej.

— Nie mogłem się przyglądać, jak taka idealna okazja przechodzi mi koło nosa.

— Co zrobiłeś?

— Nic wielkiego – odpowiedział Tom. – Tylko kilka razy z nią rozmawiałem, zdradzając, że kiedyś, w przyszłości chciałbym zacząć uczyć. Kilka razy mogłem wspomnieć, że jest najbardziej _inspirującą_ i _inteligentną_ osobą, z którą mogłem rozmawiać na temat Obrony przed Czarną Magią, który według niej jest moim ulubionym przedmiotem.

Harry uśmiechnął się na samą myśl o tym, kompletnie niezaskoczony, że Tom nakłonił Merrythought do pozostania na stanowisku zanim on nie ukończy Hogwartu.

— W takim razie chce ci oddać swoją posadę?

— W przeważającej części tak – powiedział Tom. – Chociaż to nie do końca jej wybór. Ma zamiar polecić mnie Dippetowi, zanim odejdzie, co będzie dla mnie ogromną pomocą. Co więcej, Dippet nie ma żadnego powodu, żeby nie chcieć dać mi tej posady.

Harry uśmiechnął się ponownie, wiedząc, że Dippet uzna, że Tom jest za młody, żeby uczyć.

— Dlaczego chcesz uczyć? – zapytał, chcąc teraz usłyszeć odpowiedź z bezpośrednio od niego.

— Z wielu powodów. Jeśli będę uczył Obrony, to moim obowiązkiem będzie nauczenie ich, jak powinni się bronić przed przerażającym – jednak znakomitym – światem czarnej magii. O ile będę ich uczył w odpowiedni sposób, czarna magia może zainteresować wielu uczniów. Po jakimś czasie zaczną mnie namawiać, żebym pokazał im coś z tej dziedziny i może nawet zacznę uczyć ich o magii, która znajduje się na w szarej strefie, między czernią a bielą… Z pewnością przyjdzie taka chwila, kiedy uczniowie, którzy spędzili kilka lat na moich lekcjach, ledwo zdając sobie sprawę, że ta „obrona" może z łatwością zostać użyta jako broń.

Harry nie był pewny, co sądzić o planie Toma, mimo że wiedział, że to się nie wydarzy.

— Brzmi jakbyś wiele nad tym myślał.

— Jak zawsze – odpowiedział Tom z uśmiechem. – Ale powiedz mi, co ty chcesz robić po Hogwarcie?

— Hmmm… nie jestem pewny…

Tak naprawdę w ogóle się nad tym nie zastanawiał. Myślał tylko o tym, co powinien zrobić, żeby dożyć do lat dziewięćdziesiątych. Szybko zaczął się zastanawiać, co będzie musiał zrobić po Hogwarcie… Na początku będzie musiał udawać, że ściga Grindelwalda. Jednak to powinno trwać tylko przez kilka miesięcy, dopóki Dumbledore go nie pokona i osadzi w Nurmengardzie.

Jednak wciąż będzie musiał wykraść różdżkę od Dumbledore'a. Harry był niemal zaskoczony, gdy przypomniał sobie o swoim zadaniu zdobycia Insygniów Śmierci… Nie był całkowicie pewny, czy nadal chciał je zdobyć.

— Chcę pracować gdzieś, gdzie będę mógł bez problemu słyszeć, o czym rozmawiają czarodzieje, oczywiście poza tym, co piszą w gazetach – odezwał się po dłuższej chwili. – W ciągu ostatnich lat nauczyłem się, że nawet to, o czym rozmawiają najzwyklejsi czarodzieje, jest ważne. Chcę móc słuchać plotek i teorii.

— W odniesieniu do Grindelwalda? – zapytał Tom.

— Tak. Więc będę musiał się znajdować gdzieś, gdzie będę miał okazję, żeby zapamiętać, o czym mówią.

— Jest kilka miejsc, które mogą ci się spodobać. Zakładam, że nie chcesz pracować na posadzie, którego nie będziesz w stanie natychmiast opuścić?

— Tak. – Uśmiechnął się, rozumiejąc, dlaczego Tom zadał takie pytanie. – Nie będę mógł kontynuować pracy w sklepie, jeśli połowa kraju wie lub podejrzewa, że zamordowałem Gelerta Grindelwalda.

Tom uśmiechnął się lekko.

— Chcę też być blisko Hogwartu – dodał Harry, gdy do głowy przyszedł mu pewien pomysł.

— Dlaczego? – zapytał Tom po chwili ciszy.

— Nie wiem…** -** Myślał o Dumbledorze. Łatwiej będzie mu go obserwować, jeśli będzie w Hogsmead. Kradzież różdżki też będzie wtedy znacznie łatwiejsza. Starał się wymyślić jakieś wytłumaczenie dla Toma. – Jeśli będziesz pracować w Hogwarcie, chciałbym być jak najbliżej ciebie.

Ciekawość zniknęła z twarzy Toma, gdy się uśmiechnął.

— W takim razie będziesz musiał pracować w Hogsmead.

— To będzie najlepsze rozwiązanie – przyznał Harry.

Harry'emu podobał się ten plan. Znacznie łatwiej było myśleć o przyszłości, gdy się ją znało.

— Będę się cieszyć, jeśli zamieszkamy razem – oświadczył Tom, z uśmiechem przyglądając się Harry'emu. – Będę się cieszyć czasem spędzonym z tobą. Będziesz moją sekretną ulgą… - Podniósł dłoń Harry'ego do swoich ust i delikatnie ją pocałował. – I wreszcie, będę się cieszył dzieleniem z tobą tego samego pokoju… - Pochylił się i pocałował Harry'ego.

Harry oddał pocałunek, zatapiając się w uścisku Toma. Czuł, jak dłoń Toma gładzi jego bok. Wkrótce ciało Harry'ego błagało o dotyk Toma. Nie wiedział, ile czasu minęło do chwili, gdy Tom się odsunął.

— Powinniśmy do nich wrócić – powiedział cicho.

Harry był lekko zawiedziony tym pomysłem.

— Nie chcę tam wracać.

— Już niedługo skończymy szkołę – przypomniał mu Tom.

— Właśnie dlatego nie powinniśmy się przejmować, czy zauważą naszą nieobecność.

Tom uśmiechnął się lekko.

— Chyba masz rację…

— Nie rozumiem, dlaczego muszą znać twój dokładny rozkład dnia – zauważył Harry.

— Są po prostu ciekawi – odpowiedział Tom.

— Jednak nie mogę zrozumieć, dlaczego. Lestrange w szczególności za bardzo się interesuje tym, gdzie byłeś i czy wszystkich traktujesz tak samo – albo czy przynajmniej jego nie pomijasz. To głupie.

— Można to uważać za głupotę – zgodził się Tom. – Nigdy nie mogłem do końca zrozumieć ich uczuć, dopóki nie nauczyłem się legilimencji…

Harry zauważył, że Tom już się nie uśmiechał. Odwrócił wzrok od Harry'ego, a z jego twarzy nie można było nic wyczytać. O czymś myślał, ale Harry nie był do końca pewny, o czym.

— Co masz na myśli? – zapytał.

— Jako dziecko nie potrafiłem tak łatwo rozszyfrować ludzi, jednak nauczyłem się zauważać te najważniejsze ruchy i zmiany w mimice. Dzięki tej wiedzy mogłem reagować tak, jak inni chcieli, żebym reagował. Przez lata miałem obsesję na punkcie nauki mowy ciała… - Wpatrywał się w Toma sparaliżowany, nie rozumiejąc, dlaczego mówi o tym, tak jakby ludzie ukrywali przed nimi swoje odczucia. – Wciąż nie jestem pewny, czy dobrze rozumiem to, co czują, nawet jeśli mam bezpośredni dostęp do ich emocji…

Harry nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić z tym nagłym wyznaniem. Był coś niepokojącego w sposobie, jaki to powiedział… albo ogólnie w tym, co mówił. Musiałby być bardzo nieuważny, żeby to przegapić. Tom mówił tylko o tym, że jako dziecko nie rozumiał ludzi i nawet teraz wciąż jest przez nich zaskakiwany. Harry nie miał zielonego pojęcia, dlaczego to mogło być problemem. Ale co Tom chciał powiedzieć przez stwierdzenie, że nawet z legilimencją nie rozumie ludzi?

Tom nagle na niego spojrzał, zauważając, że Harry do tej pory nie odpowiedział. Przyglądał mu się, ale tym razem bardziej intensywnie niż zazwyczaj… Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że Tom uważa za błąd, że to powiedział i teraz starał się dowiedzieć, co on o tym myśli. Zapadła cisza. Bardzo długa cisza.

— To normalne? – zapytał w końcu Tom.

Harry zawahał się. Nie był nawet pewny, do czego Tom nawiązuje… Możliwe, że do wszystkiego. Jednak mógł się po prostu zastanawiać, dlaczego taki mroczny i dziwny temat wydawał się być tak niewinny. Nie ważne, o co Tom pytał, Harry i tak nie wiedział, jak na to odpowiedzieć.

— Nie wiem – było jedynym, co powiedział.

Przyglądali się sobie, trzymając się za ręce, a żaden z nich nie rozumiał, co się właśnie stało.

— Znaczy, sądzę, że to normalne – powiedział Harry, myśląc nad tym jeszcze raz. – Większość dzieci w ogóle nie umie rozszyfrować ludzi i… i nawet z legilimencją emocje wciąż są skomplikowane.

Nieważne, jak Harry się starał, nie potrafił usunąć tego dziwnego uczucia po słowach Toma.

— Może – powiedział Tom. Nie powiedział nic więcej na temat osądu Harry'ego. Harry podejrzewał, że to raczej z ostrożności niż braku słów… Minęła długa chwila, zanim ich rozmowa zeszła na normalne tory.


	27. Teoria

Za doprowadzenie tego rozdziału do porządku dziękuję **SimplyIsabelleS**.

* * *

Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy mimo mojego opóźnienia ze wstawianiem rozdziałów nadal pozostali przy tej historii. Mam nadzieję, że spodoba się Wam ten rozdział, ponieważ mimo że nie ma w nim zbyt wiele akcji jest, jak do tej pory, jednym z moich ulubionych.

Miłego czytania!

* * *

— W sumie ilu mugoli zginęło? – zapytał Mulciber.

— Około siedmiu, jeśli policzymy atak w Islandii. Dwóch mugoli zostało również ciężko rannych.

— Wiemy już kto ich zabił?

— Nie – odpowiedział Avery. – Ale Prorok pisze, że z pewnością była to więcej niż jedna osoba. W Rosji złapano dwóch czarodziei odpowiedzialnych za mordowanie mugoli, jednak ataki nadal nie ustały.

— Mogą być częścią jakiejś grupy – zasugerował Nott. – Chociaż… nie są zbyt zręczni w uciekaniu z miejsca zbrodni.

— Jednak mugole umarli – argumentował Mulciber.

Nott uśmiechnął się.

— To jest genialne – stwierdził Dołohow, spoglądając na gazetę trzymaną przez Avery'ego. – Siedem morderstw mugoli w ciągu miesiąca to jak dotąd rekord.

— Siedem znanych morderstw mugoli w ciągu miesiąca – poprawił go Lestrange. – Mogą ukrywać najgorsze ataki, a o kilku mogą jeszcze nie wiedzieć. Nie pamiętasz tej mugolki, którą znaleźli we Włoszech?

— Och, tak… To było chore – zaśmiał się Dołohow.

— Chodzi o to, że wszystko wskazuje na rozprzestrzenianie się nienawiści do mugoli – stwierdził Avery. – A jeśli to się utrzyma, będzie jeszcze większa, gdy opuścimy Hogwart.

Kilku śmierciożerców uśmiechnęło się na to.

— Chciałbym tylko wiedzieć ilu mugoli zostało zaatakowanych, a nie tylko bilans zabitych czy rannych – powiedział Nott.

— Gdybyś zliczył to wszystko, lista byłaby nieskończona – odpowiedział Lestrange.

— W takim razie dlaczego Prorok o tym nie pisze? – chciał wiedzieć Mulciber.

— Nikt nie chce czytać o nudnych sztuczkach stosowanych na mugolach – wyjaśnił Lestrange. – Zresztą gazety prawdopodobnie nie chcą ujawniać, jak wielu mugoli zostało przez nas zaatakowanych.

Napisano w Proroku, że dziś, wcześnie rano czwórka mugoli została znaleziona martwa w ich domu we wschodnich Niemczech i teraz Harry przysłuchiwał się śmierciożercom, którzy rozmawiali o tym z zadowoleniem. Zanim zostali zabici, na mugoli rzucono wiele mrocznych i nielegalnych klątw. Znaleziono zaledwie kilka dowodów na miejscu zbrodni, które zostało spalone krótko po śmierci mugoli. Żaden z czarodziei nie został oskarżony o te morderstwa.

Harry wiedział, że to niekoniecznie musiał być Grindelwald albo jego gorliwi poplecznicy. Jednak było jasne, że ktokolwiek za to odpowiadał, miał takie same motywy i poglądy jak on. Jak Harry się dowiedział dzięki rozmowie śmierciożerców, to nie był pierwszy – i na pewno nie ostatni – atak na mugoli, który został opisany w Proroku. Nienawiść do nich rosła w oczach.

Była niedziela, dziewiąty czerwca, a Harry siedział na śniadaniu w Wielkiej Sali. Niebo, które można było zobaczyć dzięki zaczarowanemu sufitowi, było czyste i niebieskie, a słońce ogrzewało błonia Hogwartu. Harry ledwo pamiętał, jak minął mu ostatni miesiąc. Prawie non stop uczył się do owetumów, które skończyły się ledwo w czwartkowy ranek.

Nie był pewny, jak poradził sobie z Zaklęciami, Transmutacją i Zielarstwem, ale z Obrony i Eliksirów był zadowolony. Tom poradził sobie ze wszystkim najlepiej i prawdopodobnie zdobędzie wybitny ze wszystkich przedmiotów. Był zadowolony, że presja związana z egzaminami nareszcie minęła. Nareszcie mógł spędzić z Tomem więcej czasu, ponieważ nawet śmierciożercy relaksowali się w innych częściach szkoły, zostawiając ich sam na sam.

Kiedy śniadanie dobiegło końca, większość śmierciożerców wyszła z Wielkiej Sali w małych grupkach, pozostawiając Harry'ego i Toma niemal jako jedynych przy stole. Teraz, kiedy śmierciożerców nareszcie przy nich nie było, mieli okazję porozmawiać. Tom zaproponował wyjście na błonia. Harry zgodził się z radością, wiedząc, że tam będą mieli mnóstwo czasu, żeby pobyć ze sobą w spokoju.

— Ile jeszcze dni zostało nam w Hogwarcie? – zapytał Harry Toma, gdy wyszli z Wielkiej Sali.

— Tylko dwa – odpowiedział Tom. – Nie liczę tego dnia, w którym wyjeżdżamy.

Harry uśmiechnął się, słysząc to. Wielu uczniów spacerowało w sali wejściowej. Harry chciał porozmawiać o ich planach, ale zanim miał okazję cokolwiek powiedzieć, ktoś go zawołał.

— Panie Smith, mogę prosić na słówko?

Harry i Tom odwrócili się, żeby spojrzeć na Dumbledore'a. Jego wyraz twarzy był spokojny, gdy do nich podszedł. Harry był pewny, że celowo odszukał go w zatłoczonym miejscu.

— Oczywiście, profesorze – odpowiedział z przyzwyczajenia. Nie miał pojęcia, o czym chciał z nim porozmawiać Dumbledore…

— Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie ci przeszkadzać, jeśli porozmawiamy w moim gabinecie? – zapytał Dumbledore.

— Ehm… nie mam nic przeciwko.

Harry spojrzał na Tom, który przyglądał się Dumledore'owi z nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy.

— Sam na sam, oczywiście – dodał Dumbledore, przyglądając się im.

— Dobrze…

Tom spojrzał na Harry'ego, jego mina się nie zmieniła.

— Będę w Pokoju Wspólnym – powiedział cicho.

Harry kiwnął głową i Tom skierował się do lochów. Czuł lekką pustkę, ale wiedział, że nie mógł się w innym sposób pożegnać z Tomem. Miał nadzieję, że przynajmniej Dumbledore nie będzie go zbyt długo zatrzymywał. Wciąż zastanawiał się, o co może chodzić. W ciszy podążał za profesorem transmutacji.

Gabinet Dumbledore'a był mały, ale wygodny. Dolna część ściany została obita drewnianą boazerią, a na górnej wisiały obrazy i schematy dotyczące trudniejszej sztuki transmutacji. Za biurkiem, skierowanym do wejścia, znajdowały się dwa okna. Harry był zaskoczony, gdy rozpoznał kilka delikatnych, srebrnych przedmiotów umieszczonych w gabinecie, które były obecne w jego czasach, kiedy Dumbledore zostanie dyrektorem. Teraz spoczywały na dużej stercie papierów na biurku.

Dumbledore usiadł za biurkiem i wskazał Harry'emu krzesło znajdujące się naprzeciwko. Harry usiadł, wiedząc, że Dumbledore obserwuje go tak samo, jak robił to w czasie jego prawdziwych lat w Hogwarcie. Siedzieli w ciszy. Harry unikał patrzenia na Dumbledore'a, zamiast tego wpatrując się w niebieskie niebo widoczne za jego plecami.

— Przepraszam, że przeszkodziłem ci w odpoczynku po egzaminach – zaczął Dumbledore.

Miał zamiar odpowiedzieć jak najbardziej przewidywalnie, jednak zrezygnował z tego, gdy spojrzał na Dumbledore'a.

— O czym chciał pan porozmawiać, panie profesorze? – zapytał, starając się ukryć zimny ton, którego tak bardzo chciał użyć. W rezultacie jego głos był bliski monotonii.

— Jest wiele kwestii, które chciałbym z tobą omówić, jednak nie sadzę, żebyś mieli dostatecznie dużo czasu, żeby każdą z nich poruszyć – stwierdził Dumbledore. – W tej chwili powinniśmy omówić temat Toma Riddle'a.

Oczywiście, Dumbledore chciał rozmawiać o Tomie… i o śmierciożercach prawdopodobnie też. Harry czuł rozdrażnienie na myśl, że Dumbledore po jednej rozmowie oczekiwał od niego wyjawienia sekretów swoich kolegów. Harry nie uważał śmierciożerców za swoich przyjaciół, ale nie miał zamiaru powiedzieć temu staremu głupcowi czegokolwiek, czego się o nich dowiedział. Zastanawiał się, jaki plan ma Dumbledore, żeby nakłonić go do tego.

Chyba, że Dumbledore podejrzewał albo wiedział, że Harry i Tom są razem… Jeśli chciał o tym rozmawiać, to tym bardziej niczego się nie dowie.

— Nie sądzę, żebyśmy mieli o czym rozmawiać na temat Toma Riddle'a, panie profesorze.

Dumbledore nadal przyglądał się Harry'emu. Jego przeszywające, niebieskie oczy nie odwracały się ani na chwilę od zielonych oczu Harry'ego.

— Zakładam, że za niedługo przekona się pan, jak bardzo się mylił.

Harry nic na to nie odpowiedział, ponieważ wiedział, że Dumbledore analizuje każdy jego ruch i słowo.

— W ciągu ostatnich miesięcy bardzo zbliżyłeś się do Toma Riddle'a, prawda?

— Przypuszczam, że tak – odpowiedział Harry.

— W przypadku Toma jest to dość rzadkie – zauważył Dumbledore. – Nigdy nie pokazywał szczególnego przywiązania do któregokolwiek z jego przyjaciół.

— Dzielimy pewne podobieństwa – powiedział Harry bez przekonania, nie przejmując się, co Dumbledore o tym sądzi. Na pewno już miał swoją teorię na ten temat.

— Obaj jesteście sierotami? – zapytał.

Harry zawahał się. Nigdy wcześniej o tym nie myślał, ale teraz zastanawiał się, co Dumbledore sądzi o tym, że jego rodzice umarli. Harry nigdy nie rozmawiał o swojej przeszłości z profesorami w Hogwarcie. Śmierciożercy sądzili, że żył na własną rękę odkąd skończył siedem lat. Tom był przekonany, że został wychowany w czarodziejskim sierocińcu, a później trenowany w szarej magii przez czarodziei, którzy go adoptowali. Ministerstwo nic wiedziało o jego przeszłości, nie żeby ich to obchodziło. A profesorowie w Hogwarcie zapewne wciąż zastanawiali się nad jego sytuacją.

Po namyśle stwierdził, że to była naprawdę długa seria kłamstw…

— Tak, obaj jesteśmy sierotami – potwierdził Harry.

— Mógłbyś powiedzieć, że z całą pewnością dobrze rozumiesz Toma?

Harry był zadowolony, że Dumbledore nie drążył tematu jego przeszłości, ale wciąż zastanawiał się, do czego starszy czarodziej zmierzał.

— O to lepiej powinien pan zapytać Toma, panie profesorze.

— Ale uważasz go za dobrego przyjaciela? Kogoś, z kim chęcią utrzymasz kontakt po tym, jak skończycie Hogwart?

— Tak i prawdopodobnie będzie – odpowiedział krótko Harry.

Dumbledore umilkł po tym, jeszcze uważniej przyglądając się Harry'emu. Harry był zirytowany faktem, że traci czas, wysłuchując tak bezsensownych pytań. Nie miał pojęcia, do czego Dumbledore nawiązywał. Nawet jeśli chciał dowiedzieć się, czy są razem, te pytania nie wydawały się zbyt trafne.

— W takim razie jest jedna rzecz, o której chciałbym cię poinformować, zanim opuścisz szkołę i będziesz utrzymywał kontakt z Tomem – powiedział Dumbledore.

Harry przyglądał się, jak jego poprzedni dyrektor złączył opuszki palców i nagle wypełniło go przeczucie. Próbował je odepchnąć, wiedząc, że cokolwiek Dumbledore powie, niczego nie zmieni. Wiedział o Tomie wszystko. Dumbledore przyglądał mu się uważnie, jakby chciał porównać jego obecny wyraz twarzy do jego późniejszej reakcji.

— Tom Marvolo Riddle – zaczął spokojnie – jest w pełnym tego słowa znaczeniu… psychopatą.

Zapadła cisza. Jedyny dźwięk słyszalny w pomieszczeniu dochodził z zegara stojącego na biurku. Z tego, co Harry mógł stwierdzić w oszołomieniu, tykał znacznie częściej niż sześćdziesiąt razy na minutę. Co do cholery miał na myśli Dumbledore? Chciał sprawdzić, co na to powie? Chciał go przez to zmusić do mówienie? Serce Harry'ego biło w oszalałym rytmie.

— Co to oznacza? – zapytał Harry ostrożnie, starając się znaleźć w jego oszalałym umyśle definicję psychopaty. Wiedział, że Tom jest mordercą i wiedział też, że w przyszłości popełni okropne czyny… ale to brzmiało gorzej.

— Oznacza to, że Tomowi brakuje zarówno sumienia, jaki o zdolności do odczuwania empatii – wyjaśnił Dumbledore. – Psychopaci są niezwykle egocentryczni i użyją każdego sposobu, żeby spełnić swoją zachciankę i zdobyć nad innymi władzę, włączając w to manipulację, zaklęcia, przemoc, zastraszanie i aktywności seksualne. Mają szokujący brak poczucia winy i wyrzutów sumienia, które być może wpływają na dumę w odniesieniu do jakiejkolwiek zbrodni, którą popełnili. Robią rzeczy pod wpływem impulsu i bez zastanowienia. Posiadają czar osobisty, któremu mało kto może się oprzeć. Nie uczą się na własnych błędach i nigdy nie wezmą pod uwagę swoich poprzednich porażek przy planowaniu kolejnych działań. W skrócie, brakuje im wielu cech, które charakteryzują osobę moralną.

Harry wciąż wpatrywał się w Dumbledore'a, nawet gdy ten skończył mówić. Był oszołomiony faktem, że Dumbledore mu o tym powiedział, a jego osłupienie jeszcze wzrosło, gdy te informacje zaczęły się łączyć z Tomem…

— Skąd wiesz, że jest psychopatą? – zapytał z oburzeniem, nie wiedząc, czy na pewno chce usłyszeć odpowiedź.

— Zauważyłem to już pierwszego dnia, gdy spotkałem go w sierocińcu, kilka tygodni przed jego pierwszym rokiem w Hogwarcie – odpowiedział spokojnie Dumbledore. – Miał wiele problemów z zachowaniem, które później nauczył się ukrywać, jednak nigdy nie udało mu się ich pokonać. Był bardzo ujmujący, ułożony względem wszystkich profesorów nawet jako jedenastolatek. Jest patologicznym kłamcą, będącym w stanie powiedzieć wszystko, aby inni uwierzyli w jego fałszywą szczerość. Jest tak biegły w kłamaniu, że udało mu się przekonać wszystkich, że nie ma nic wspólnego z jakimikolwiek podejrzanymi zajęciami, w które są zaangażowani jego przyjaciele.

— Większość psychopatów wykazuje oznaki swojej choroby już zanim skończy piętnaście lat – ciągnął Dumbledore, gdy Harry nie zareagował. – U Toma zapewne zaczęło się to ujawniać w chwili, gdy nauczył się używać magii i zaczął znęcać się nad innymi sierotami. Dowiedziałem się wszystkiego od przełożonej sierocińca, która wydawał się skłonna do opowiadania na temat niezwykłych historii o Tomie. Poza jego problemami z zachowaniem, Tom również kradł, co jest kolejną oznaką psychopatii. Prawdę mówiąc, kolekcjonował rzeczy zabrane od innych sierot, które w jakiś sposób skrzywdził i stworzył coś w rodzaju prywatnej kolekcji trofeów. To, oczywiście, wiąże się z dumą ze swoich zbrodni…

Jeśli to miał być jakiś test lub żart, Harry czuł wstręt do Dumbledore'a, który z taką łatwością oskarżał Toma. Myśli Harry'ego jakby się zacięły. Nie chciał wierzyć w ani jedno słowo nauczyciela. Musiał znaleźć dowód, że stary czarodziej był uprzedzony w swoich poglądach… Ale czy Dumbledore mógł być uprzedzony, jeśli Tom w żaden sposób go nie obraził? Harry nie był w stanie się nad tym zastanawiać…

Najbardziej przerażające podobieństwo między Tomem a definicją psychopaty było w braku zdolności do odczuwania empatii czy wyrzutów sumienia. Harry miał ochotę krzyczeć, gdy przypomniał sobie, co Tom powiedział po tym, jak przyznał się do morderstw… „Nie żałuję tego… Zrobiłbym to jeszcze raz, gdybym miał okazję. Zrobiłbym to z radością." Harry nie był pewny, czy do teraz wierzył tym słowom. Był pewien jednak, że Tom chciał zwrócić uwagę na ciężar swoich zbrodni…

Wtedy Harry wrócił myślami do momentu, gdy Dumbledore powiedział, że psychopaci nie potrafią odczuwać empatii czy zrozumieć uczuć innych osób. Wspomnienie wydarzeń sprzed miesiąca, ich kłótni o śmierciożerców zalały umysł Harry'ego. „Nigdy nie mogłem do końca zrozumieć ich uczuć, dopóki nie nauczyłem się legilimencji… jednak nauczyłem się zauważać te najważniejsze ruchy i zmiany w mimice. Dzięki tej wiedzy mogłem reagować tak, jak inni chcieli, żebym reagował. Przez lata miałem obsesję na punkcie nauki mowy ciała… Wciąż nie jestem pewny, czy dobrze rozumiem to, co czują, nawet jeśli mam bezpośredni dostęp do ich uczuć."

Czy to oznaczało, że Tom nie potrafił zrozumieć jego uczuć? Harry miał wrażenie, jakby coś z wielką siłą zaciskało się wokół jego klatki piersiowej i z trudem starał się normalnie oddychać. Przypomniał sobie dzień, w którym przywołał Hermionę, Rona, Lily i Syriusza. Pamiętał, jak stał naprzeciw Toma, który wydawał się nieporuszony widokiem jego łez. I do tego dzień, w którym zdał sobie sprawę, że dzieli z Tomem część duszy. Ponownie Tom wydawał się zdystansowany… „Przerażasz mnie." To tylko kłamstwo? Prosta sekwencja słów wypowiedziana w zaskoczeniu, czy wiedza zdobywana przez lata, dotycząca wpływu strachu?

Harry siedział zmrożony, ledwie ośmielając się poruszyć. Wciąż unikał wzroku Dumbledore'a, ale nie przejmował się swoim wyrazem twarzy. Każdy byłby zdruzgotany, gdyby ktoś taki jak Dumbledore stwierdził, że jego lub jej przyjaciel czy kochanek jest psychopatą.

— Jest na to lekarstwo? – w końcu zdołał zapytać.

— Nie ma – odpowiedział Dumbledore.

Oczywiście, że nie ma. Harry nie wiedział, dlaczego o to zapytał. Jeśli byłoby lekarstwo, Dumbledore już dawno by go użył, ocalając setki ludzkich istnień przed śmiercią z rąk Voldemorta.

— Więc kłamał o wszystkim? – zapytał cicho.

Dumbledore przyglądał mu się przez chwilę, zauważając strach, zmartwienie i spustoszenie, które spowodowały jego słowa.

— Bardzo prawdopodobne, że na temat większości rzeczy kłamał.

Harry poczuł się nagle niezwykle wyczerpany emocjonalnie, gdy przyglądał się wzorom na drewnianym blacie biurka. Tom nie miał na myśli ani jednego słowa, które mu powiedział. Wszystko było podstępem. Każdy moment, który spędził w ramionach Toma był kłamstwem. Ostatecznie, Tom prawdopodobnie lubił go tylko dlatego, że był nowym sekretem, oderwaniem od codziennej nudy. Nową zagadką do rozwiązania, dopóki Tom nie odkryje skutków dzielenia tej samej duszy… Harry miał wrażenie, że nic nie ma sensu. Nie czuł nic poza swoim szybko bijącym sercem…

— To nie znaczy, że nie może się zakochać – powiedział miękko Dumbledore.

Harry powoli podniósł wzrok na Dumbledore, zbyt oszołomiony, żeby przejmować się, że starszy czarodziej nawiązywał do tego, czego się o nich dowiedział. W końcu zdał sobie sprawę, że jeśli jego były dyrektor mówi tak tylko żeby być miłym, Tom kłamał o byciu w nim zakochanym. Mógł tylko mieć nadzieję, że Dumbledore się nie mylił. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale jego głos odmówił posłuszeństwa.

— Prowadzono wiele dyskusji wśród mugoli, jak i czarodziei na temat prawdziwej natury i zakresu psychopatii – ciągnął Dumbledore, pozwalając Harry'emu nadal milczeć. – Czarodzieje i mugole nie mają zbyt wielu sukcesów w próbie zrozumienie tego złożonego zaburzenia osobowości, a magia nie jest w tym przypadku żadną pomocą. Zastanawiano się, czy psychopata potrafi odczuwać te same emocje co normalni ludzie, oczywiście oprócz gniewu i nienawiści, do których uciekają się w prawie każdej sytuacji. Często pociągają innych swoim czarem osobistym i tak samo często psychopaci wykorzystują te sytuacje. Większość lekarzy, uzdrowicieli czy badaczy zgadza się, że psychopaci naprawdę nie potrafią odwzajemnić emocji czy odczuwać miłości.

— Co? – wykrzyknął Harry szybko. – Ale… ale dopiero co powiedział pan…

Dumbledore próbował go torturować? Albo grać na jego emocjach? Harry miał wrażenie, że rzeczywiście tak jest, gdy jego serce ścisnęło się z przerażenia.

— Chciałem ci tylko przytoczyć opinie profesjonalistów – wyjaśnił Dumbledore spokojnie. – Jednak moja własna opinia znacznie się różni.

Harry zastanawiał się, czy to miał być jakiś rodzaj testu i poczuł lekkie ukłucie irytacji, gdy przysłuchiwał się dalszym słowom Dumbledore'a.

— Miłość jest raczej złożonym tematem, który według mojej opinii jest zbyt rozległy, żeby ludzki umysł mógł go pojąć. Istnieje wiele przypuszczeń i obserwacji, ale wciąż nie ma konkretnej definicji naukowej czy przedstawionej w sztuce lub poznanej przez doświadczenie. Niektórzy nazywają to obsesją, inni niekontrolowaną siłą. Rozważano nawet, czy naprawdę istnieje, czy może jednak jest tylko wymysłem romantyków. Ale jedno jest pewne: ludzie zawsze odczuwali miłość, w sensie rodzinnych więzi, przyjaźni czy romantycznego przywiązania. Sądzę, że to byłoby za równo tendencyjne, jak i nieprzychylne, gdybyśmy z góry założyli, że psychopaci nie mogą odwzajemnić uczucia. Nawet jeśli odczuwają miłość jedynie przez krótki moment, minutę, dzień, a może i przez całe lata ich życia, to wystarczy, żeby stwierdzić, że jednak w niewielkim zakresie potrafią odczuwać emocje.

Po raz pierwszy Harry odczuł niczym niezmąconą ulgę. Nawet, jeśli Tom tylko przez pewien moment rzeczywiście czuł to, co powiedział, zaczął mieć nadzieję, że będzie w stanie poradzić sobie z problemami związanymi z psychopatią. Już miał podzielić się swoją ulgą, ale Dumbledore ponownie przemówił, budząc w nim nowe obawy.

— Jednak wciąż jest duża szansa, że to jest tylko pobożne życzenie, najlepiej byłoby ograniczyć kontakty z psychopatą. Szansa na fatalne zakończenie związku z psychopatą jest znacznie większa niż szansa, że psychopata okaże jakiekolwiek szczere oznaki oddania. Najlepszym wyjściem jest odejść jak najszybciej, skoro zostałeś ostrzeżony.

Zapadła kolejna cisza. Harry wpatrywał się w Dumbledore'a, czekając, aż ponownie zaprzeczy swoim słowom. Ale żadne zaprzeczenie nie nadeszło. Tym razem nie było żadnych testów, innych opinii niż profesjonalistów. Oczekiwał, że Dumbledore zapewni go, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Poczuł wypełniający smutek, który szybko został zastąpiony przez gniew. Jak Dumbledore mógł tak sobie po prostu siedzieć i obciążać go zmartwieniami? Dlaczego nie mógł być od początku tak szczery? Dlaczego tak okrutnie bawił się jego uczuciami?

— Ale… w takim razie dlaczego powiedział mi pan, że mogą odczuwać miłość, skoro sekundę później doradził mi pan, żebym jak najszybciej odszedł? – wykrztusił Harry. – Jeśli… jeśli potrafią odczuwać miłość i jest szansa na naprawienie tego…

— Nie ma żadnej szansy na wyleczenie – przerwał mu Dumbledore. – Jedynie jest szansa, że to zaburzenie nie jest tak silne, jak twierdzimy.

— W takim razie dlaczego mi pan o tym powiedział? – zapytał Harry, jego gniew był coraz większy. – Dlaczego powtarzał pan, co mówią uzdrowiciele, aby później temu zaprzeczyć, skoro chce pan, żebym po prostu odszedł od wszystkiego?

— Nie lepiej odejść teraz z własnej woli, wiedząc, że w pewnym momencie rzeczywiście prawdziwa miłość była przez chwilę obecna, zamiast zostać zniszczonym przez osobę, do której czuje się przywiązanie?

— Co? Oczywiście, że nie! – wykrzyknął Harry. – Skoro wciąż jest szansa…

— …powinieneś żyć dalej, wiedząc, że może tam być – przerwał Dumbledore wciąż spokojnym tonem. – Jeśli naprawdę kochasz Toma, najlepiej będzie, gdy już teraz odejdziesz.

— Jak to może być najlepsze? – zapytał gniewnie Harry. – Jakim cudem to może być rozwiązaniem tej sytuacji?

— Ponieważ to jedyny sposób, żebyś po takiej sytuacji mógł w spokoju żyć własnym życiem – zapewnił Dumbledore. – To prawdopodobnie jedyny sposób, żebyś pozbył się tego uczucia lub przynajmniej zdusił je, zanim pozostawi blizny.

— Mylisz się – żachnął się Harry. – Całkowicie się mylisz!

Harry nagle zaczął szukać powodów, żeby to poprzeć. Dlaczego Tom przyznałby się do swoich zbrodni, skoro był psychopatą i odczuwał nieustanną potrzebę kłamania, aby ukryć prawdę i zyskać zaufanie innych? Nawet jeśli Tom był dumny z tych morderstw, nawet jeśli starał się zaimponować Harry'emu w jakiś chory sposób, dlaczego miałby ryzykować swoją reputację, skoro nie czuł potrzeby zwierzenia się Harry'emu?

Tom mógł zakładać, że Harry z powodu własnej ostrożności nie rozpowie jego sekretów. Jednak Harry miał wrażenie, że było zbyt wiele szczerych chwil, które dzielili. „Jesteś jedną osobą, na której mi zależy… Jedną osobą, na której kiedykolwiek mi zależało…" Tom powiedział mu to tej nocy, gdy przyznał się do zabicia swojej rodziny.

— Jonathanie, nie zmienisz Toma – powiedział Dumbledore. – Nie ma żadnego lekarstwa. Jeśli z nim zostaniesz, skończy się to dla ciebie zdradą i śmiercią. Rozumiem, że ty…

— Co pan rozumie, że ja…? – zapytał Harry, kipiąc gniewem. – Nic pan nie rozumie! Nawet mnie pan nie zna!

— Jednak całkowicie rozumiem sytuację, w której się znajdujesz – stwierdził Dumbledore. – Chcę tylko, żebyś zrozumiał…

— Nie jestem panem, a Tom cholernym Gellertem Grindelwaldem! – ryknął Harry.

Nie miał zamiaru tego powiedzieć. Nie myślał jasno, gdy to wypowiadał, ale był pewny, że tym odpłaci się Dumbledore'owi za ból, który mu sprawił. Dumbledore wpatrywał się w niego, z jego twarzy powoli znikały jakiekolwiek kolory. Harry oddychał nierówno i trząsł się z gniewu. Dumbledore nie miał nawet pojęcia, jak bardzo się różnili… a Harry prawdopodobnie nie miał pojęcia, że obaj cierpieli w ten sam sposób.

— Tylko on mi został – wyznał Harry prawie szeptem. – Nie obchodzi mnie kim jest i co zrobi.

Harry spojrzał na Dumbledore i wstał. Wyszedł z gabinetu, pozostawiając oszołomionego, a nawet trochę przestraszonego Dumbledore'a. Jego myśli szalały. Musiał pójść gdzieś, gdzie będzie mógł pomyśleć. W samotności.


	28. Opanowanie

Za poprawienie rozdziału dziękuję nieocenionej **SimplyIsabelleS**.

* * *

**colubrum**, szczerze mówiąc, sama nie pamiętam czy było wspomniane o tym w książkach, chociaż mam wrażenie, że jednak tak. Doskonały wybór cytatu ;) Pozdrawiam :)

**Pantera**, powiedzmy, że w ostatnich rozdziałach zawiązywała się akcja ;) Mam nadzieję, że wszystkie wątpliwości rozwieje ten rozdział, ponieważ jest tu sporo przemyśleń Harry'ego. Pozdrawiam :)

Miłego czytania!

* * *

Harry wyszedł z gabinetu Dumbledore'a do przestronnego korytarza, który na szczęście był pusty. Gdy szedł wzdłuż niego, nie wiedział, czy trząsł się z gniewu, czy przygnębienia. Czuł, że w jego gardle tworzy się gula. Idąc najszybciej jak potrafił, starał się za wszelką ceną uspokoić. Wszedł do pierwszej napotkanej pustej klasy.

W pomieszczeniu było ciemno, jednak przez okno przedzierały się promienie słońca, rysujące na ścianie wzory. Harry oparł się plecami o zamknięte drzwi. Wpatrując się w błękitne niebo widoczne przez szybę ledwo mógł uwierzyć, że jest letni dzień. Starał się nie płakać, nie wpaść w bezsensowne wspominanie tego, co właśnie się stało. Ale to było jak ratowanie dziurawej łodzi przed zatopieniem, używając tylko wiaderka. Miał wrażenie, że jego klatka piersiowa uniemożliwia mu oddychanie. Zdecydowanie zbyt często płakał.

Całkowicie się mylił, zakładając, że Dumbledore nie może go już zranić i myśląc, że dobrze zna Toma. Wpadł w pułapkę Toma, iluzję, na którą nabrał się każdy bezmyślny uczeń i profesor. Nawet śmierciożercy byli od niego mądrzejsi. Nawet śmierciożercy wiedzieli, że coś jest nie tak z Tomem, nieważne, jak często Harry przymykał na to wzrok. Tom był psychopatą i nigdy nawet w najmniejszym stopniu nie dbał o niego.

Harry miał wrażenie, że jego serce zostało rozdarte. Zsunął się na podłogę, czując, że już dłużej nie utrzyma się na nogach. Tom nigdy go nie kochał i nigdy go nie pokocha. Był szalony i ciekawy, jak długo może grać na emocjach Harry'ego. Żaden szept i dotyk nie miał dla niego znaczenia. Każdy sekret, każdy uśmiech i każda oznaka emocji Toma była grą. Nie mógł się poruszyć, szok go sparaliżował.

Zastanawiał się, dlaczego Tom zdecydował się, żeby tak się nim zabawić. Teraz, gdy o tym pomyślał, nie potrafił wymyślić ani jednego powodu, dla którego Tom miałby go lubić. Nie był ani przystojny, ani inteligentny, przez większość czasu miał ponury nastrój, nie był zabawny i znał Tom ledwo przez dziewięć miesięcy – i najwidoczniej nie zdołał go ani trochę zrozumieć. Tom był w porównaniu do niego genialny. To było prawie niewiarygodne. Był cudowny, sprytny, czarujący, zabawny i potężny…

Ale był też psychopatą.

Harry czuł, że w jego żyłach pulsuje gniew, cierpienie i rozpacz. Nienawidził Dumbledore'a za uświadomienie mu tego. Nie chciał zaakceptować faktu, że Tom jest psychopatą ani tym bardziej przyjąć do wiadomości, że wszystko, co łączyło go z Tomem, było bezwartościowe. Nawet jeśli odszedłby – o ile _mógłby_ odejść – jak poradziłby sobie ze świadomością, że jego uczucia były całkowicie ignorowane? Pożądanie, które się między nimi zrodziło, które uważał za tak prawdziwe i szczere było fikcją…

Harry nie miał pojęcia, czy poradzi sobie z utratą Toma. Stracił już wszystkich, których znał przez całe życie i Tom był jedyną osobą, która mu została. Gdy zdał sobie z tego sprawę, z trudem zdołał zaczerpnąć powietrza. Prawie żałował, że kiedykolwiek zbliżył się do dziedzica Slytherina. Żałował, że zapomniał o swoich uprzedzeniach, które ochroniłby go przed przywiązaniem i cierpieniem. Znalazł się w pułapce życia w strachu przed bliskimi, których stracił. Był sam i miał zamiar spędzić życie z kimś, kogo nigdy nie powinien przestać nienawidzić.

Ale naprawdę kochał Toma. Kochał każde złudzenie, każdą sztuczkę, którą użył przeciw niemu Tom, obietnice miłości i zapewnienia zrozumienia. Kochał każde kłamstwo Toma. Co on w ogóle chciał uzyskać od Harry'ego? Co miał nadzieję osiągnąć, skoro bezwątpienia nie dbał o Harry'ego jako osobę? Był tylko kolejną zagadką do rozwiązania?

Tom był jedyną kwestią, która wydawała się być realna i myślenie, że to wszystko było nieważne, doprowadzało go do szału. Każde z tych prostych słów w „kocham cię", które wypełniały Harry'ego radością, teraz nie dawało mu spokoju. Zacisnął dłonie we włosach i oparł czoło o kolana. Chciał krzyczeć. Zdemolować tę klasę. Rozbić każde krzesło, stolik czy okno, żeby tylko pozbyć się wypełniającego go gniewu. Starał się uspokoić oddech, przekonując się, że nie może tego zrobić tylko dlatego, że kogoś stracił lub właśnie tracił.

Starał się uspokoić, gdy jego myśli wróciły do Dumbledore'a. Jak on bardzo nienawidził Dumbledore'a… Gdy ten powiedział, że powinien odejść od Toma, zaprzeczył swojemu popularnemu twierdzeniu, że miłość jest najpotężniejszą siłą. Jeśli miłość była silniejsza niż jakakolwiek forma magii, Harry teraz nie siedziałby tutaj. Już nigdy nie pokocha nikogo innego. Przy nikim innym nie będzie czuł się tak samo, nikt nie jest w stanie równać się z mocą, która przyciągała go do jego największego wroga i kochanka. Byli bratnimi duszami i żadna sytuacja nie mogła tego zmienić…

Bratnie dusze… Harry powoli uniósł głowę, otwierając oczy. Dumbledore i Grindelwald nie byli bratnimi duszami… Grindelwald mógł być psychopatą tak jak Tom, a Dumbledore mógł być w nim zakochany do szaleństwa, ale oni nie dzielili ze sobą cząstki duszy. Część z siły, która zaciskała się wokół klatki piersiowej Harry'ego zniknęła. Wciąż istniała szansa, że Tom mógł kochać, jeśli ich połączenie było wystarczająco potężne. Tom mógł kochać, jeśli mieszanka tak mrocznej i jasnej magii była potężniejsza niż psychopatia.

To była ostatni nadzieja Harry'ego i rozpaczliwie się jej chwytał. Po raz drugi dzisiejszego dnia ogarnęła go czysta ulga. Był oszołomiony z euforii. Nie odważył się myśleć o detalach tego pomysłu, obawiając się, że w tej teorii mogą być jakieś dziury. Tom wciąż mógł go kochać… Jego serce zaczęło bić szybciej z nadziei. To było naprawdę ironiczne; powód, przez który Tom nie mógł umrzeć był tym samym, przez który Harry go kochał i prawdopodobnie przez który Tom kochał jego. Będzie musiał poczekać na jakiś znak, potwierdzenie tej teorii, co będzie trudne, ale tak szybko nie podda się w sprawie Toma. Jeśli będzie musiał, poczeka nawet lata.

Ale nawet jeśli Tom go kochał, nadal będzie musiał poradzić sobie z faktem, że Tom jest psychopatą… albo psychopatą w stosunku do innych osób. Jeśli go kochał, nie powinien być taki w stosunku do niego. Ale czy będzie mógł spokojnie żyć, wiedząc o tym? Nie widział innej opcji. Ale może… może z czasem, będzie w stanie wytłumaczyć Tomowi, co robi źle. Może Dumbledore nie miał racji, mówiąc, że tego nie można zmienić.

Harry chciał wrócić do Toma, chcąc zobaczyć, czy miał rację w swoich nadziejach. Wstał i zadowolony stwierdził, że teraz jest już znacznie spokojniejszy. Nie miał żadnych powodów, żeby sądzić, że ta teoria jest nieprawdziwa. Tom nawet kiedyś wspomniał, jak osobliwa jest reakcja na ich dotyk, co dowodziło, że efekt dzielenia duszy nie był wytworem jego wyobraźni i nie tylko on go odczuwał.

To w jakiś sposób miało sens, że przez to połączenie dusz zakochali się w sobie… i prawdopodobnie łagodziło psychopatię Toma. Harry był niespokojny, stojąc w ciemniej i opustoszałej klasie, wiedząc, że nie może się mylić. Chciał porozmawiać z Tomem, zobaczyć, czy ma rację, ale najpierw musiał wymyślić sobie wytłumaczenie tak długiej nieobecności…

W ciągu ostatnich miesięcy zdobył doświadczenie w szybkim wymyślaniu kłamstw, więc i tym razem nie zajęło mu to zbyt dużo czasu. Dla pełnego bezpieczeństwa będzie musiał wyjawić trochę prawdy, ale to nie będzie problemem. Tom będzie wiedział o wszystkich ważnych sprawach, ale kwestia psychopatii zostanie przemilczana…

Wyszedł z klasy, kierując się ku schodom, a później ku lochom. Był tak szczęśliwy, że musiał się powstrzymywać przed ciągłym uśmiechaniem. Słońce wdzierające się do wnętrza zamku przez wysokie okna idealnie pasowało do jego nastroju. Czuł ogromną ulgę, wiedząc, że była szansa, żeby wszystko skończyło się dobrze.

Pokój Wspólny był niemal pusty i Harry nigdzie nie dostrzegł Toma. Skierował się do dormitorium, mając nadzieję, że Tom nie poszedł gdzieś z resztą śmierciożerców… Był zadowolony, gdy zobaczył go, leżącego na łóżku i czytającego książkę. Tom odłożył książkę na stolik, gdy zobaczył, że Harry wszedł do pokoju.

— Gdzie tyle byłeś? – zapytał, gdy Harry podszedł do łóżka.

— Cały czas z Dumbledore'em.

— Czego od ciebie chciał? – dociekał Tom.

Harry usiadł obok Toma, udając zirytowanie.

— Dowiedział się, że jesteśmy razem – oznajmił. – Nie wiem, skąd wie. Może domyślił się, gdy nakrył nas w lochach… Zachowywał się, jakby to było jakieś wielkie odkrycie, nawet gdy ciągle zaprzeczałem.

— Uwierzył ci, kiedy powiedziałeś, że to nie jest prawda? – zapytał Tom. Brzmiał na zaniepokojonego i Harry zastanawiał się, co to może znaczyć. Czy każda emocja Toma była udawana?

— Starałem się go przekonać – skłamał Harry. – Nawet mu powiedziałeś, że ma jakieś urojenia.

— Co na to powiedział? Dlaczego tak długo ci to zajęło?

— Cóż… trochę się pokłóciliśmy – zaczął Harry, starając się brzmieć niepewnie – i powiedziałem kilka rzeczy, których nie powinienem powiedzieć…

— To znaczy jakich?

Zanim odpowiedział, Harry odetchnął głęboko.

— Powiedziałem mu, że mnie nie rozumie i nigdy nie zrozumie… i powiedziałem, że ja nie jestem nim, a ty Gelertem Grindelwaldem. Tak właściwie to _cholernym _Gelertem Grindelwaldem.

Harry nie wiedział dlaczego, ale miał wrażenie, że testuje Toma. Był ciekawy jego reakcji, ciekawy, czy Tom zezłości się na jego beztroskę. Prawie go to bawiło.

Tom spojrzał na niego i szybko odwrócił wzrok. Rzeczywiście wyglądał na zdenerwowanego i Harry czekał, aż się odezwie.

— Wiedziałem, że Dumbledore może być problemem – powiedział cicho. – Ten stary głupiec nigdy nie był w stanie zostawić mnie w spokoju. Nawet nie wiem, co ma przeciwko mnie…

Harry nie był pewny, co to znaczy. Tom wpadł w gniew. Dumbledore powiedział, że psychopaci odczuwają gniew zamiast innych emocji. Jednak Tom nie wydawał się być zły bezpośrednio na niego… Harry prawie się uśmiechnął.

Tom spojrzał na niego ostro, przyglądając mu się badawczo.

— Dlaczego pozwoliłeś mu się o tym dowiedzieć? – zapytał zirytowany tonem.

— Nie pozwoliłem mu się dowiedzieć, jak sugerujesz – odpowiedział. Nagle jego testy nie były już takie zabawne. – Był irytujący i… i po prostu wybuchłem.

— Powinieneś przewidzieć, że będzie irytujący – stwierdził Tom. – Kiedy nie jest irytujący? Powinieneś ciągle kłamać, jeśli to zadowoliłoby tego ciekawskiego sukinsyna!

Harry czuł coraz większy niepokój i wątpliwości wypełniły jego myśli. Gardło ścisnęło mu się z nerwów i nie odpowiadał, starając się uspokoić. Tom nic nie zauważył, co wszystko pogarszało, ale przyglądał się Harry'emu, zdziwiony jego milczeniem.

— Więc mnie obwiniasz? – zapytał.

Tom nie odpowiedział bezpośrednio. Odwrócił wzrok, myśląc.

— Spodziewałem się, że Dumbledore w końcu się dowie. Miałem tylko nadzieję, że chociaż te ostatnie dni…

— Przynajmniej bez wątpienia sam jest gejem. Nic nikomu nie powie, wiedząc, że my znamy prawdę o Grindelwaldzie.

Tom rozważał, wciąż nie patrząc na Harry'ego. Część jego gniewu zniknęła.

— Przypuszczam, że to prawda…

Harry czekał na to, co powie dalej.

— Był przerażony? – zapytał, spoglądając na Harry'ego.

— Bardzo. Nawet nic na to nie odpowiedział. Wtedy od niego wyszedłem.

— Zakładam, że nigdy nie dowie się, jak odkryliśmy jego sekret – dodał Tom cicho. – Nic o tobie nie wie i od kogo mogłeś otrzymać takie informacje, nawet jeśli się dowie, że sprawdzałem jego przeszłość.

— W takim razie jesteśmy bezpieczni?

— Nie jestem pewny… Jeśli nie jesteśmy bezpieczni, przynajmniej mamy możliwość zniszczenia życia Dumbledore'a i możemy zacząć się ukrywać.

Harry uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

Tom przyglądał się Harry'emu. Westchnął lekko.

— Chciałbym, żebyśmy nie musieli tak desperacko trzymać tego w sekrecie… - Ścisnął dłoń Harry'ego. Harry poczuł się szczęśliwy, na jakiś czas zapominając o swoich zmartwieniach. Wyglądało na to, że Tom już nie jest rozgniewany…

— Wierzę, że w końcu świat zaakceptuje homoseksualność – stwierdził. – Na pewno.

Twarz Toma zachmurzyła się i roześmiał się, rozbawiony.

— Jest zbyt wiele uprzedzeń i innych problemów na świecie, żeby ktokolwiek poświęcił temu chociaż jedną myśl, nie mówiąc już o zajęciu się tym. Jest nas zbyt mało, żebyśmy zostali zauważeni… chociaż jeśli zdobędziemy wystarczającą moc…

Harry miał w głowie obraz, jak przyszłość, którą znał, zmienia się przez jego związek z Tomem. Zastanawiał się, czy wszystko będzie takie samo… Z pewnością wszystkiego się dowie. Świat bez wątpienia byłby lepszym miejscem, jeśli homoseksualność zostałaby zaakceptowana, tak jak kilka innych spraw, co do których miano uprzedzenia w społeczności, w której dorósł. Będzie potrzebował dużo energii i szczęścia, żeby to zmienić.

— Jestem pewny, że jest więcej homoseksualistów niż ci, których znamy – stwierdził Harry. – Albo raczej, jest ich więcej niż _kiedykolwiek _będziemy znać, skoro ludzie są w tej sprawie tak tajemniczy. Dumbledore jest dowodem.

Tom tylko skinął głową i Harry starał się domyślić, o czym myśli. Chciał wierzyć, że Tom odczuwa emocje, więc zastanawiał się, co Tom naprawdę sądzi – oprócz wyraźnego gniewu, który odczuwa – o tym, że Dumbledore dowiedział się o nich. Harry był zadowolony, że mógł stwierdzić, że odczuwanie gniewu na niego znaczy, że Tom musi coś czuć – _cokolwiek _– do niego. Zastanawiał się, czy martwi się, co się stanie, gdy ich sekret zostanie ujawniony.

— Prawdopodobnie już nigdy nie spotkamy Dumbledore'a – stwierdził Harry miękko, przyglądając się Tomowi.

— Dzięki tobie możemy już nigdy _nikogo _nie spotkać – powiedział Tom kpiąco.

Harry z szoku nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Z desperacją zastanawiał się, czy Tom żartuje. Tom przyglądał mu się teraz z wyraźną irytacją. Harry wmawiał sobie, niezbyt przekonująco, że musiał żartować. Był po prostu przewrażliwiony. Tom uśmiechnął się lekko i pocałował Harry'ego.

Harry ledwo mógł uwierzyć, jak bardzo pragnął Toma. Odpowiedział na pocałunek z namiętnością. Przypuszczał, że możliwość utracenia Toma powodowała, że z taką mocą zabiegał o jego dotyk. Tom wydawał się cieszyć tą tęsknotą, ponieważ jeszcze pogłębił pocałunek. Tom musiał żartować… chociaż mocniej niż zawsze przygryzał wargi Harry'ego. Harry został uwięziony między pożądaniem a strachem, a lęk szybko objął cały jego umysł. Czuł, że trzęsą mu się ręce i bezskutecznie próbował się uspokoić.

Dłonie Toma gładziły boki Harry'ego, przyciągając go bliżej. Harry starał się uspokoić swoje myśli. Tom przez cały czas był na niego zły i tylko to ukrywał, tak jak ukrywał każdą obcesową emocję. Ostatecznie to Dumbledore miał rację… Tom przesunął dłonie na plecy Harry'ego, przygryzając niezbyt delikatnie jego wargi. Tom był psychopatą i nawet przez chwilę nie dbał o niego…

Nie mogąc znieść tej myśli, Harry odsunął się, przerywając ich pocałunek. Nie mógł znieść widoku dziedzica Slytherina, więc odwrócił wzrok. Nie chciał płakać. Prawdę mówiąc, _nie mógł _płakać i na pewno sobie na to nie pozwoli. Tom będzie chciał wiedzieć, dlaczego, a żadne wyjaśnienie go nie zadowoli, oprócz prawdy, która nie mogła zostać wyjawiona. Jeśli nie potrafił sobie poradzić ze zwykłą rozmową z Dumbledore'em, Tom zostawi go, uważając, że Harry jest zbyt delikatny na to, co chciałby robić w przyszłości.

Harry wbił paznokcie we wnętrze dłoni, starając się uspokoić. Już dwa razy płakał w obecności Toma, ale to były diametralnie różne sytuacje od załamania się z powodu przypuszczeń Dumbledore'a. Tom na pewno uważał go za dziwnego, gdy spanikował na myśl, że są bratnimi duszami. Nie żeby Tom wiedział, o co wtedy chodziło… Harry odepchnął tę myśl, starając się wyjaśnić jego milczenie.

— Jesteś na mnie zły – zauważył Harry cicho, z całych sił starając się powstrzymać swój głos przed drżeniem.

— Jesteś zaskoczony? - zapytał Tom chłodno.

Harry wbił sobie paznokcie jeszcze głębiej, usiłując nie ujawnić żalu, który odczuwał. Zastanawiał się, dlaczego Tom musiał tak szybko zacząć ujawniać swoje psychopatyczne zachowania… ale to jego wina, że dopiero teraz je zauważył.

— Mogłeś mi przynajmniej powiedzieć – stwierdził zirytowany. – Nic dobrego nie wyjdzie, jeśli będziesz dusić w sobie, co we mnie nienawidzisz.

Tom zaśmiał się, tak samo rozbawiony jak poprzednio.

— Sugestia „duszenia w sobie" emocji jest zwykłym pretekstem, żeby dowiedzieć się czyichś prawdziwych emocji. Nie wierzę, że cokolwiek lepszego lub gorszego wychodzi ze sztuki ukrywania swoich prawdziwych poglądów na daną kwestię. Nawet pragnienie zemsty lub szukanie rozwiązania problemu w pełni nie tłumi emocji odczuwanych w całej sytuacji.

— Tak, ty z pewnością wiesz wiele o zemście – skomentował Harry, myśląc o zbrodniach Toma. Starał się zamienić cały smutek, który odczuwał na gniew, ponieważ z nim będzie w stanie sobie poradzić. Nie chciał myśleć o tym, co Tom mógł i nie mógł czuć.

— Ty też się o tym dowiesz, gdy zamordujesz Gellerta Grindelwalda – zauważył Tom zirytowany głosem.

Harry nic na to nie odpowiedział, starając się opanować łzy. Był przerażony, że Tom mógł go nie kochać… ale zbyt dobrze wiedział, że łzy w tym przypadku tylko pogorszą sytuację. Nie poświęcił Grindelwaldowi ani jednej myśli, usiłując poradzić sobie z tonem, jakim Tom to powiedział.

— Oczekujesz, że będę chciał się na tobie zemści, póki twoje błędy są jeszcze świeże? – zapytał Tom. – Oczekujesz, że będę robił coś za każdym razem, gdy coś mnie złości, tylko dlatego, że nie chcesz, żeby to się pogorszyło?

— Chcę tylko, żebyś ze mną rozmawiał! – krzyknął Harry. Jego głos zdradził gniew i rozpacz, którą odczuwał i z tego powodu umilkł. Niemal żałował, że Tom nie mógł usłyszeć, co Dumbledore naprawdę powiedział. – Chcę tylko, żebyś był ze mną szczery. Będzie lepiej, jeśli… jeśli normalnie porozmawiamy o problemie.

Harry starał się nie myśleć o tym, co Dumbledore powiedział na temat kłamstw i przemilczenia prawdy, gdy przyglądali się sobie z Tomem. Tom wydawał się to rozważać i Harry obserwował go z desperacją, chcąc wyłapać każdą emocję, którą ujawni. Jedna myśl – możliwie, że beznadziejnie optymistyczna myśl – pojawiła się w jego umyśle, gdy obaj umilkli. Może Tom nie był bardziej rozgniewany niż byłaby normalna osoba. Może tylko za bardzo się tym przejmował…

— Dlaczego po prostu nie powiesz mi, dlaczego jesteś na mnie zły? – zasugerował Harry.

— To nie oczywiste? – zapytał Tom. – Jak mogłeś pozwolić, żeby ten stary głupiec się o nas dowiedział?

— Już ci to wyjaśniłem – powiedział. – Był pewny, że ma rację – nic nie byłoby w stanie zmienić jego zdania! Nie ma sensu w ukrywaniu tego przed Dumbledore'em. On i tak wie o tobie większość rzeczy.

— Miałem jedenaście lat, kiedy zaczął mnie podejrzewać – stwierdził Tom. – Miał łatwy dostęp do informacji dzięki legilimencji. Jesteś starszy i całkowicie chroniony. Powinien ci bez problemu uwierzyć!

Harry nie był już pewny, czy Tom jest tak samo zły, jak każda inna osoba w tej sytuacji, ale starał się to zignorować. Tak naprawdę, Tom był o wiele bardziej zły niż normalna osoba.

— To wina Dumbledore – Harry prawie warknął. – Nawet ty powiedziałeś, że bez powodu wtrąca się w sprawy innych. Byliśmy dla niego kolejnym wyzwaniem.

— Kolejnym wyzwaniem, które udało mu się zakończyć z sukcesem – dodał Tom.

— Więc co według ciebie powinniśmy zrobić? – zapytał Harry. – Rozejść się?

Harry nie byłby zaskoczony, gdyby przebił skórę na dłoni, tak mocno wbijał w nią paznokcie. Spojrzał na Toma, czując, że nie jest w stanie dłużej powstrzymać łez. Nie chciał odwrócić wzroku, mając nadzieję dojrzeć jakikolwiek ślad emocji na jego przystojnej twarzy.

Wtedy Harry zrobił coś, co powinien zrobić już dawno: użył na sobie oklumencji. Każda myśl została nagle stłumiona, pozwalając mu łatwiej opanować swoje emocje. Nawet głos w jego głowie, który wszystko komentował umilkł. Zastanawiał się, czy właśnie w ten sposób niektórzy ludzie radzą sobie z swoimi problemami. W ten sam sposób Harry mógł chronić swoje myśli przed innymi. Inni oklumenci musieli osłonić wszystkie swoje myśli, kiedy mieli do czynienia z legilimentami. Zastanawiał się, w jaki sposób tak dobrze im się to udaje.

Tom przyglądał mu się, zdradzając lekkie zaniepokojenie, które było jedyną emocją, którą poza gniewem zauważył u niego Harry. Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Po dłuższej chwili Tom bardzo cicho powiedział:

— Nie chcę cię stracić.

Część z myśli, które zablokował Harry wydostała się zza bariery, gdy to usłyszał. Był niezwykle zadowolony, że Tom to powiedział… nawet jeśli nie miało to nic wspólnego ze sprawą psychopatii.

— Ja też nie chcę cię stracić – powiedział i po chwili objął dłoń Toma swoją własną.

Tom nie wyglądał już na rozgniewanego. Delikatnie pogładził wolną dłonią twarz Harry'ego.

— Chyba nie powinienem się winić za niekończącą się wścibskość Dumbledore'a…

Harry wiedział, że to będzie jedyna forma przeprosin, którą usłyszy od Toma.

— Cieszę się, ze mnie nie obwiniasz.

Tom uśmiechnął się niejasno.

— Nie sądzę, żeby to odbiło się na nas w przyszłości… Jednak powinniśmy być ostrożni.

— Tak – zgodził się Harry. – Będziemy z dala od niego, co na pewno wszystko ułatwi.

Tom skinął głową. Jego kciuk obrysowywał usta Harry'ego. Tom pochylił się i lekko go pocałował.

— Kocham cię.

Harry przez chwilę nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Nie wiedział, czy to z powodu szczęścia czy smutku.

— Też cię kocham… Zawsze będę.


	29. Odjazd

Za poprawienie rozdziału ogromnie dziękuję **SimplyIsabelleS**.

* * *

**Guest**, coś musi do niego czuć. Może jest to nawet miłość.

**Pantera**, Dumbledore jest wnikliwym obserwatorem, więc na pewno sporo dostrzegł. Doliczając do tego jego doświadczenia z Grindelwaldem, możemy się porwać na stwierdzenie, że ma w tych sprawach duże doświadczenie ;) No cóż, każdy rozdział coś nowego wnosi do opowiadania :D

**Colubrum**, na początku muszę wyrazić mój podziw. Zawsze podziwiałam osoby, które potrafią pisać tak długie komentarze, a co najważniejsze są one napisane z sensem. Mi nigdy się to nie udawało, zawsze wpadałam w jakieś podniosłe tony ;) No, skoro ci się podlizałam teraz mogę odnieść się do twojego komentarza ;D Chociaż na pewno nie wyjdzie mi to tak dobrze jak tobie. Od początku uderza mnie naiwność Harry'ego, więc coś w tym może być. I pamiętajmy, że bardziej zwrócił się ku Tomowi po tym wydarzeniu z Kamieniem Wskrzeszania. Odrzucili go jego bliscy, więc podświadomie zaczął szukać bliskości u kogoś innego. Harry i Dumbledore są pod pewnymi względami bardzo do siebie podobni. Przede wszystkimi są/byli przywiązani do czarodziei, którzy wciągnęli ich w świat swoich przekonań i planów. Obaj mnóstwo poświęcili w imię miłości. Mam wrażenie, że to jednak miłość tak zaślepiła Harry'ego, że zapomniał lub wybrał zapomnienie o swojej pierwotnej misji. Przykro byłoby, gdyby autorka w taki sposób zaniedbała dość poważną część fabuły. Ups... wyszło tego sporo, mam nadzieję, że będziesz w stanie w ogóle to przeczytać ;)

Jestem _cholernie_ szczęśliwa! Nie spodziewałam się nigdy takiego ciepłego odzewu na ostatni rozdział. Bardzo mnie zaskoczyliście. Dziękuję, dziękuję, dziękuję!

Miłego czytania!

* * *

Światło słoneczne spływające z nieba było czyste i jasne, a w oczach Harry'ego czyniło Hogwart piękniejszym niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Wielkie Jezioro lśniło w upale wczesnego czerwca, a drzewa w Zakazanym Lesie jakby ożyły, kołysząc się pod wpływem lekkiego wiatru. Cały Hogwart wydawał się żywy i nieśmiertelny. Zdawało się, że żadna zbrodnia nie mogła zostać tu popełniona albo żadna nie mogła się odbyć na błoniach. Miało się wrażenie, że to najbezpieczniejsze miejsce na świecie.

Harry był pewny, że będzie tęsknił za tym zamkiem. Prawdopodobnie bardziej niż którykolwiek ze śmierciożerców czy innych uczniów. Ale wiedział, że nie może okazywać pustki, która wypełniała go na myśl o opuszczenia Hogwartu na zawsze – albo przynajmniej na dłużej niż kiedykolwiek j. Inni sądzili, że był tutaj tylko przez rok, więc nie mógł okazać swojego smutku nawet przed Tomem. Jednak mimo wszystko podziwiał ten zamek, jak zawsze gdy wspominał, co się tutaj wydarzyło.

Gdy dzisiaj zdał sobie sprawę, że to jego ostatnie śniadanie w Hogwarcie, ledwo był w stanie przypomnieć sobie, jak minęło mu ostatnie kilka dni. Jedynie świadomość, że nadal będzie z Tomem pomagała mu przezwyciężyć smutek na myśl, że wchodzi do prawdziwego świata… nawet jeśli Tom był częścią problemu. Harry wiedział, że miną lata – nawet dekady – zanim Voldemort i jego słudzy zaczną być uważani za prawdziwie potężnych, ale mimo to nie czuł się nawet w najmniejszym stopniu na to przygotowany.

Wmawiał sobie, że będzie musiał sobie z tym radzić tylko do czasu, aż dostanie szansę, żeby coś zmienić. Musi poczekać kilka lat, zanim zacznie planować, co zrobić z tą sytuacją. Podobał mu się pomysł zmiany, chociaż po części, zamiarów i poglądów Toma – prawdę mówiąc wiele myślał o tym, jak dobro świata wpłynie na jego zachowanie – ale Tom już był mordercą i najwyraźniej również psychopatą…

Tak naprawdę, Harry bardziej martwił się o wady Toma wynikające z psychopatii, które zranią bezpośrednio jego. Nie miał pojęcia, jak radzić sobie z emocjonalnymi reakcjami Toma. Nie wiedział, czy po prostu wpada w paranoję, kiedy postrzegał go jako chorego psychicznie, czy był beznadziejnym optymistą, gdy wierzył, że Tom jest z nim szczery. Pozbywał się przygnębienia i frustracji wynikających z tej sytuacji, podsycając w sobie nienawiść do Dumbledore'a. Wrogość i nieufność względem Dumbledore'a były jego jedyną ulgą.

Gdy wszyscy uczniowie wsiedli do powozów, mających ich zawieść do Hogsmead, Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że w ciągu całego dnia powiedział ledwo kilka słów. Tom również był milczący, ale to nie było żadnym zaskoczeniem. Będzie tęsknił za Hogwartem, tak samo jak Harry. Zdał sobie sprawę, że to jedno z podobieństw między nim a Tomem, które niezauważenie zbliżało ich do siebie…

Harry przyglądał się siedzącemu naprzeciwko niego Tomowi, który patrzył na znikający za nimi zamek. Śmierciożercy śmiali się i żartowali, zadowoleni, że nareszcie skończyli szkołę. Zastanawiał się, czy Tom, tak jak on, dostrzegał kilka dobrych stron w wyjeździe z Hogwartu. Nareszcie będą razem, bez nikogo, kto mógłby im przeszkodzić… i możliwe, że w tym czasie bardziej się do siebie zbliżą. Harry będzie musiał udawać, że ściga Grindelwalda, a Tom przez jakiś czas będzie ukrywał pewne sprawy, ale to wszystko w końcu minie, a wtedy będzie mógł próbować przekonać Toma do odpuszczenia pomysłu o powstaniu Voldemorta.

Oczy Toma napotkały oczy Harry'ego kilka sekund przed tym, gdy powóz się zatrzymał. Obaj niczego nie zdradzali, jednak w jakiś sposób komunikowali się w ciszy, zgadując, jak mogą się czuć. Harry nie mógł się doczekać aż czekająca ich jazda pociągiem będzie już za nimi. Dla niego będzie to nudna podróż z tak samo jak zawsze irytującymi śmierciożercami.

Wyszli z powozu i ruszyli w kierunku pociągu, torując sobie drogę wśród tłumu uczniów. Harry usiadł w przedziale z Tomem, Averym, Notte'em, Lestrange'em i Dołohowem. Kilku innych śmierciożerców, jak Mulciber czy Rosier, chciało dołączyć do ich grupy, ale nie udało im się być jednymi z wybranych w towarzystwie Toma. Wyglądali na zawiedzionych i zdenerwowanych i chwilę zajęło im zaakceptowanie faktu, że nie mogą tu być. Śmierciożercy, którym się udało, wyglądali na zadowolonych z siebie.

— Trudno mi uwierzyć, że to już koniec Hogwartu – stwierdził Avery, gdy wszyscy zajęli swoje miejsca. Pociąg właśnie ruszył w drogę do Londynu.

— To był dobry rok – powiedział Nott.

— Można tak powiedzieć…

— Daj spokój – zawołał Nott, widząc powątpiewanie Avery'ego. – Nie pamiętasz pani Puddifoot?

Dołohow roześmiał się głośno.

— O tak! To było dobre.

— Ale nawet nie wiem, co teraz będę robił – narzekał Avery.

— Ja robię sobie wakacje – powiedział Lestrange. – Nie ma nic innego, czego nienawidzę tak, jak egzaminów i cieszę się, że nareszcie mam to za sobą. Teraz, gdy nie muszę się tym zajmować, nawet nie obchodzi mnie, jak mi poszło.

— To tak jak ja – stwierdził Nott, jak zawsze siedzący obok Lestrange'a. – Zamiast wyjazdu gdzieś pewnie spędzę trochę czasu z rodziną. Przynajmniej do końca wakacji.

— To będzie okropne, no wiecie, znalezienie pracy – zauważył Dołohow. Siedział obok Harry'ego, który zastanawiał się, czy śledził jego i Toma, żeby tylko dostać się do tego przedziału. – Wolałbym to jakoś pominąć.

— Żadnemu z nas się to nie podoba, stary – powiedział Avery.

— Jeśli jest coś gorszego niż szkoła – zaczął Lestrange – to właśnie znalezienie pracy.

— I utrzymanie jej – dodał Nott.

Reszta śmierciożerców roześmiała się.

— Muszę powiedzieć, że się z wami nie zgadzam – powiedział Tom cicho. Jego głos z łatwością zwrócił uwagę Ślizgonów. Ich uśmiechy nagle zniknęły. – Ja za to nie mogę się doczekać otrzymania pracy… tak jak każdy ambitny Ślizgon powinien.

Śmierciożercy wydawali się tym urażeni i Harry zastanawiał się, czy Tom powiedział to tylko, żeby obserwować ich reakcje. Harry uśmiechał się lekko, co niezbyt podobało się śmierciożercom. Avery był pierwszym, który zaprzeczył własnym słowom.

— Nie, ja po prostu miałem na myśli, że _znalezienie_ pracy będzie okropne, reszta jest w porządku, naprawdę.

— Cóż, chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że praca sama w sobie jest problemem – Lestrange starał się wytłumaczyć. – Aspiracje nie utrudniają znalezienia pracy.

— Mam ambicję – stwierdził Nott. – Ale nie pomoże mi w znalezieniu pracy.

Dołohow tylko się z nimi zgadzał, gdy zaczęli mówić jeden przez drugiego. Ale żaden z nich nie odważył się skrytykować wypowiedzi Toma bezpośrednio. Zamiast na niego, patrzyli po sobie, gdy starali się przekonać siebie samych, że naprawdę są ambitnymi i prawdziwymi Ślizgonami. Wydawało się to dla nich ważne, nawet jeśli będą nimi jeszcze tylko przez kilka godzin. Wkrótce zaczęli rozmawiać o ich celach w życiu, wchodząc w szczegóły wszystkich marzeń, planów i nadziei, które mieli.

Po jakimś czasie Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, czy Tom obraził śmierciożerców, żeby zmotywować ich do znalezienia pracy. Wydawał się zainteresowany ich rozmową, więc może chciał usłyszeć, jak głośno mówią o swoich planach, żeby pobudzić ich do myślenia o tym…

— Moi rodzice są dziani – powtarzał Avery. Odkąd Lestrange opryskliwie skomentował jego zmienność, już chyba siódmy raz tłumaczył, dlaczego ma tak wiele planów na przyszłość. – Więc tak naprawdę to nieważne, co będę robił. Mogę być kimkolwiek chcę, a moja rodzina zawsze mnie poprze.

Nott i Dołohow zgodzili się z nim. Każdy z nich wychował się w obrzydliwie bogatej, czystokrowistej rodzinie, która pozwoli robić im cokolwiek będą chcieli, dopóki publicznie nie zhańbią ich nazwiska. Harry nie był pewny, czy Avery kiedykolwiek był kimś innym niż tylko śmierciożercą, którego dzieci również zostaną śmierciożercami. Wątpił, żeby mógł osiągnąć coś innego.

— A ty, Jonathan, co zamierzasz robić? – zapytał po jakimś czasie Avery Harry'ego.

— Planuję podróżować – skłamał Harry. Wielokrotnie omówili z Tomem szczegóły ich fałszywych planów na przyszłość, więc był bardziej niż przygotowany na to pytanie. Nie chcieli, żeby śmierciożercy dowiedzieli się, co naprawdę mają zamiar robić. – Więc nie sądzę, że na razie będę miał jedną i tą samą pracę przez dłuższy czas. Nie lubię zbyt długo zatrzymywać się w jednym miejscu, z resztą jak chyba wszyscy dobrze wiecie.

— Och – powiedział Avery i umilkł na chwilę. – Jak masz zamiar to zorganizować?

— Co masz na myśli? – zapytał Harry.

— Cóż, nie masz rodziny ani nikogo, kto miałby pieniądze i chciały ci pomóc…

— Szkoła pożycza pieniądze potrzebującym uczniom – wyjaśnił Harry, rozumiejąc, co Avery chciał zasugerować. – Oczywiście, że nie zostawiliby nas samych sobie, skazując niemal na bezdomność.

— Co? Rozdają pieniądze? – zapytał Dołohow nagle.

— Cóż, można tak powiedzieć, ale musisz je od…

— Gdzie mogę je dostać? – przerwał mu gwałtownie Dołohow.

— Nigdzie – powiedział powoli Harry, lekko zaskoczony.

— Jak to? – zapytał skołowany. Harry przyglądał mu się przez chwilę. Gdy nic nie odpowiedział, Dołohow dodał: - To nie w porządku, że inni uczniowie je dostają, a inni…

— Dołohow – ostrzegł do Nott. Ton jego głosu przyciągnął uwagę Dołohowa, który odwrócił wzrok od Harry'ego.

— Co? – zapytał.

Po tym pytaniu zapadła cisza. Nikt nie wiedział, jak na nie odpowiedzieć. Nott i Lestrange prawie wstrzymywali oddechy, nieswojo spoglądając od Dołohowa do Harry'ego. Avery starał się nie uśmiechać nerwowo. Harry nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć i odwrócił się do Toma, który z wrogością patrzył na Dołohowa, który dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że powiedział coś nie tak.

Kiedy Tom w końcu się odezwał, jego głos miał temperaturę zera absolutnego. Każde słowo wypowiadał powoli i uważnie, chcąc torturować Dołohowa strachem.

— Szczerze, nie mogę powiedzieć, że warunki, które trzeba spełnić, żeby dostać „darmowe pieniądze" od szkoły są godne zazdroszczenia…

W przedziale zapanowała absolutna cisza. Harry zauważył, że reszta śmierciożerców jest tak samo przerażona jak Dołohow, który odwrócił wzrok od ich przywódcy. Gdy starał się wytłumaczyć, Dołohow nagle zbladł.

— Nie, ja… Przepraszam! Nie chciałem… Ja tylko… tylko… Jestem idiotą! Nawet nie pomyślałem! Ja…

— Wynoś się – rozkazał Tom cicho.

— Co? Ale… - Dołohow rozejrzał się po innych, ale żaden z nich nie chciał go wesprzeć. Spojrzał na Toma. – Tylko wezmę mój kufer i wychodzę…

— Wynoś się w tej chwili, albo poznasz nową definicję słowa „konsekwencje" - syknął.

Dołohow wpatrywał się w Toma z przerażeniem. Harry zastanawiał się, czy będzie na tyle głupi, żeby dalej się sprzeczać. Jednak chyba rozsądek Dołohowa przeważył, ponieważ skierował się do drzwi przedziału. Nikt się nie odezwał, dopóki nie wyszedł na korytarz, nie zasuwając drzwi do końca. Wszyscy usłyszeli, jak zaczął biec w poszukiwaniu reszty śmierciożerców. Kiedy odnalazł właściwy przedział, śmiech był tak głośny, że bez problemu go słyszeli.

Po chwili zapadła cisza. Śmierciożercy siedzieli zmrożeni i minęła dłuższa chwila, zanim którykolwiek z nich poczuł się na tyle pewnie, żeby spojrzeć na Toma czy Harry'ego. Wciąż byli zawstydzeni i przerażeni. Lestrange pierwszy się odezwał, spoglądając na jednego lub drugiego czarnowłosego sierotę.

Przeczyścił gardło i powiedział:

— Obiecuję, że nigdy nie będę takim idiotą.

Właśnie wtedy rozpromieniony Mulciber odsunął drzwi do przedziału.

— Słyszałem, że wykopaliście Dołohowa! Mogę wejść?

Wszyscy spojrzeli na Toma.

— Jeśli chcesz…

Harry był pewny, że minie jeszcze długi czas, zanim śmierciożercy będą w stanie zacząć swobodnie rozmawiać. Ani on, ani Tom się nie odzywali, co prawdopodobnie było najlepszym rozwiązaniem. Tom zajął się czytaniem, a Harry wpatrywał się krajobraz za oknem. Minęła już połowa podróży, gdy rozmowa śmierciożerców przykuła jego uwagę.

— Voldemort – powiedział Nott. Ta nazwa tak nagle zwróciła uwagę, że gdy poderwał głowę, można było podejrzewać, że coś wyrwało go ze snu. – Mamy chociaż zamiar odtworzyć tę grupę?

Harry, tak jak inni śmierciożercy, spojrzał na Toma. Na ustach Toma zaczął formować się delikatny uśmiech, gdy rozważał to pytanie.

— Cóż, nie jestem co do tego pewny… - Śmierciożercy wsłuchiwali się w każde słowo Toma i teraz Harry zrozumiał, dlaczego tak bardzo chcieli być w tym przedziale. – Mówiąc wprost, nie widzę sensu w dalszych spotkaniach tej grupy poza murami Hogwartu.

Harry był zdziwiony każdym aspektem tej rozmowy. Dlaczego Tom nie afiszował się z pomysłem odtworzenia grupy śmierciożerców? Z całą pewnością planował zgromadzenie swoich popleczników wokół siebie… I skąd Nott wiedział o „Voldemorcie"? Co więcej, jak mógł nie wiedzieć, że Nott znał te nazwę? Powinien to zobaczyć w jego myślach.

— Sądzę, że jest wiele powodów, żeby nadal spotykać się poza Hogwartem – zaprzeczył Nott. Tom wyglądał, jakby niemal był pod wrażeniem tego stwierdzenia.

Nagle Harry'ego uderzyła myśl. Może Tom w tej chwili nie chciał zatrzymać śmierciożerców… Może będzie jakiś punkt zwrotny w jego życiu, kiedy jednak stwierdzi, że nadal chce spotykać się ze swoimi poplecznikami i on, Harry, będzie w stanie go od tego odwieść. Gdy zdał sobie z tego sprawę, niemal wtrącił się w rozmowę. Jednak zanim miał okazję cokolwiek powiedzieć, Tom odezwał się pierwszy.

— Rozwiń swoją myśl – powiedział Tom.

Nott uśmiechnął się lekko i spojrzał na śmierciożerców, szukając u nich potwierdzenia.

— Cóż, wciąż jest mnóstwo rzeczy, których możesz nauczyć nas o czarnej magii – zaczął Nott. – Jest wiele klątw, a nawet dziedzin magii, o których my nie mamy pojęcia.

— Moglibyście sami rozwijać swoje umiejętności w czarnej magii – zauważył Tom cicho. – Jaki jest sens w uczeniu was czegokolwiek, skoro opuściliśmy Hogwart?

— Będziemy się uczyć tego w tym samym celu, w którym zawsze się uczyliśmy – powiedział Nott. – Nawet jeśli to oznaczałoby tylko korzyści osobiste.

— I co zrobicie z tą wiedzą?

— Och, ja… - Wyglądało na to, że Nott nie wie, co na to odpowiedzieć.

— Skoro potrzebujesz powodu, wciąż są mugole i szlamy, których możemy prześladować, więc po prostu możemy zacząć na nich testować naszą wiedzę – stwierdził Avery. Lestrange i Mulciber uśmiechnęli się na to.

— Ach, ale na świecie jest już wiele czarownic i czarodziejów, którzy prześladują mugoli i szlamy – zauważył Tom. – Jaki będę miał pożytek z uczenia was, jeśli potem po prostu dołączycie do nich i dacie się złapać? Nie mam z tego żadnych korzyści.

Harry miał przeczucie, że Tom ponownie bawi się swoimi poplecznikami i nagle stracił pewność, że śmierciożercy kiedykolwiek znikną na zawsze. Tom prawdopodobnie jeszcze bardziej wiązał ich ze sobą, doprowadzając do tego, że przypominali sobie nawzajem, dlaczego przede wszystkim uczyli się czarnej magii. Śmierciożercy byli bardziej niż chętni na dowiedzenie swojej lojalności.

— Nie dołączymy do nich! – wykrzyknął Avery. – Nie będziemy służyć nikomu oprócz ciebie. Żaden z tych ludzi nie zna nawet połowy czarnej magii, którą my znamy lub poznamy. A na pewno nie znają czarnej magii tak dobrze, jak ty ją znasz.

Tom ponownie się uśmiechnął.

— Muszę powiedzieć, że jestem pod wrażeniem, Avery. Nie sądziłem, że jesteś tak zaangażowany w to, czego uczę.

Avery również się uśmiechnął, jawnie dumny z bycia docenionym przez Toma.

— Jednak tak jest. Prawdopodobnie wiesz o czarnej magii więcej, niż ludzie cztery razy starsi od ciebie.

— Więc rozważysz chociaż odtworzenie tej grupy poza Hogwartem? – zapytał Nott, widząc słaby punkt Toma w jego zadowoleniu oddaniem Avery'ego.

Tom zastanawiał się nad tym przez chwilę.

— Możliwe…

Czwórka śmierciożerców rozpromieniła się.

— Ale prawdopodobnie minie co najmniej kilka lat – dodał Tom. – Nie możemy tego uważać za zwykły dodatek do naszego życia. Jest zbyt wiele politycznych ograniczeń, na które musimy uważać. Wszystko to będzie bardziej nielegalne i postrzegane jako przestępstwa niż cokolwiek, co wcześniej robiliśmy.

Wyglądało na to, że entuzjazm śmierciożerców jeszcze wzrósł.

— I tak będzie to genialne – powiedział Mulciber.- Naprawdę będzie warto.

— Dołączysz do nas, Jonathan? – zapytał nagle Avery.

Harry spojrzał na Avery'ego. Nie dyskutowali z Tomem, czy ich grupa naprawdę zostanie odtworzona poza szkołą…

— Erm, tak… Oczywiście.

— Dobrze – uśmiechnął się Avery. Harry zastanawiał się, dlaczego się tym interesował, ale szybko otrzymał odpowiedź. – Potrzebujemy więcej osób tak potężnych, jak ty.

— Masz rację – odpowiedział i Avery odwrócił się, zadowolony.

Śmierciożercy zaczęli rozmawiać o tym podekscytowani, ale szybko zdali sobie sprawę, że już prawie dotarli na dworzec King's Cross. Mulciber wyszedł z przedziału nawet zanim pociąg się zatrzymał, żeby powiedzieć reszcie o decyzji Toma.

Harry czuł się tym wszystkim oszołomiony. Ledwo mógł uwierzyć, że opuszcza Hogwart i zamierza zamieszkać z Tomem… to trochę szalone.

— Cóż, zakładam, że na teraz to nasze pożegnanie – powiedział Avery, zwracając się głównie do Toma.

— Przypuszczam, że tak – odpowiedział spokojnie Tom.

— Będę tęsknił, stary – powiedział Mulciber do Avery'ego. – Prawdopodobnie szybko się nie zobaczymy…

— Tak - zgodził się Avery. – Ja też będę tęsknił.

Harry nie był zaskoczony, że każdy z nich głównie śmieje się podczas tego długiego pożegnania. Był pewny, że nadal pozostaną w kontakcie, nawet listownym, jeśli naprawdę będą chcieli. Pożegnali się z nim również osobiście, życząc mu powodzenia w zmyślonej podróży. Po kilku minutach wyszli z przedziału i dołączyli do reszty uczniów na korytarzu. Wiele ludzi czekało na peronie i Harry nie zdziwił się, że niektórzy śmierciożercy niemal zniknęli z jego widoku.

Tom jednak szedł ciągle obok niego. Niemal wyczuwał obecność chłopaka po swojej prawej stronie. Nie musieli się już żegnać z żadnymi śmierciożercami i skierowali się prosto do wyjścia z peronu, ciągnąc za sobą kufry. Nie rozmawiali wiele, ale tłum wokół nich był tak głośny, że trudno było cokolwiek usłyszeć.

Po przejściu przez barierkę przekonali się, że na zewnątrz było niemal tyle samo osób. Wyszli dworca, idąc wzdłuż jednej z ulic.

— Co to była za nazwa, której użył Nott w pociągu? – zapytał ostrożnie Harry, gdy oddalili się od dworca. – Voldie…

— Voldemort – dokończył Tom. – Moi przyjaciele czasami tak do mnie mówią.

— Nigdy wcześniej go nie słyszałem – zauważył Harry. – Niczego też nie zauważyłem w ich umysłach.

— Nieczęsto o nim pamiętają – przyznał Tom. – Ale czasami przypominają sobie, że dobrze go użyć w rozmowie ze mną.

— Dlaczego go używają? – zapytał, chcąc usłyszeć wyjaśnienie z ust Toma. Dobrze wiedział, że chciał przez to wywołać strach u śmierciożerców i reszty świata.

Tom umilkł na chwilę, zanim na to odpowiedział.

— Prawdę mówiąc wolę je od mojego prawdziwego imienia… Odróżnia mnie od mojego ojca.

— Och… - Harry całkowicie zapomniał o tej kwestii. – Przepraszam.

— Nie przepraszaj – powiedział Tom z uśmiechem. – To słabość, która powinna zostać wykorzystana przy najważniejszych kłamstwach i kluczowych momentach.

Harry spojrzał na Tom i tylko kiwnął głową w odpowiedzi. Tom prowadził ich wzdłuż wyludnionej i niezbyt dobrze oświetlonej ulicy.

— Ty sam eksperymentujesz ze zmienianiem nazwisk – przypomniał mu Tom.

— Rzeczywiście – zgodził się Harry. – Sądzę, że warto to robić, gdy wymaga tego sytuacja.

Tom zaczął wolniej iść i w końcu się zatrzymał. Harry również przystanął i spojrzał na Toma. Miał już zapytać, czy coś się stało, ale Tom nagle się uśmiechnął.

— Podaj mi swoją rękę.

Harry wahał się tylko przez chwilę. Tom objął jego dłoń.

— Dlaczego? – zapytał Harry.

— Żeby się teleportować – powiedział Tom.

— Potrafię się sam teleportować – stwierdził Harry.

— Tak, ale nie wiesz, gdzie chcę nas teleportować.

Harry kiwnął głową i wkrótce deportowali się z ulicy, na której stali. Gdy okropne uczucie przeciskania się przez wąską szczelinę minęło, Harry rozejrzał się po nowym otoczeniu. Stali na innej ulicy, ale było oczywiste, że znajdują się w innym mieście. Wyglądało na to, że znajdowali się centrum przytulnej wioski.

— Gdzie jesteśmy? – zapytał Harry.

— Upper Flagley – odpowiedział Tom. – Wioska w Yorkshire częściowo zamieszkana przez czarodziei.

Tom ruszył do przodu i Harry podążył za nim, rozglądając się dokoła. Był pewny, że słyszał o tej wiosce. Rozpoznawał to miejsce, co trochę go dziwiło…

— Chyba już tu kiedyś byłem.

Tom zatrzymał się bez ostrzeżenia.

— Kiedy?

— Chyba z Hermioną i Ronem… - umilkł nagle. Bezowocnie szukali horkruksów Voldemorta w tej wiosce i w ciągu tego czasu prawie nic się tutaj nie zmieniło. Nie przejmował się, że użył imion Hermiony i Rona przy Tomie, ponieważ to, co prawie po tym powiedział, było o wiele ważniejsze. Nie powinien nawet wiedzieć, co to jest horkruks.

— Ale nikt nie wiedział, że tutaj byłeś? – zapytał Tom. – Na przykład któryś z popleczników Grindelwalda?

— Nie – odpowiedział Harry stanowczo. – Nie sądzę nawet, żeby sądzili, że nadal żyję.

Tom kiwnął głową i ponownie zaczął iść. Wkrótce Harry zauważył, że idą w stronę czarodziejskiej gospody. Gdy weszli do środka, Harry stwierdził, że jest całkiem cicha i spokojna. Około pięć czarownic i czarodziejów, rozmawiających i śmiejących się, przebywało wewnątrz, a jedyny barman stał za barem. Tom podszedł prosto do niego.

— Co mogę wam podać? – zapytał barman z uśmiechem.

— Tak właściwie to chcieliśmy wynająć pokój – odpowiedział Tom, nie odwzajemniając uśmiechu.

Barman spojrzał na Toma, zanim jego wzrok nie przeniósł się na Harry'ego.

— Jesteście braćmi czy coś?

— Tak – skłamał gładko Tom.

Na twarz mężczyzny powrócił uśmiech.

— Jak długo w takim razie macie zamiar zostać?

— Przynajmniej tydzień lub dwa.

— Jak się nazywasz?

— Tom Riddle.

— A on?

— Eric – skłamał Tom. – Eric Riddle.

— Cóż, Tomie, Ericu, zobaczmy, co mogę wam zaoferować… - Barman wyjął spod baru masywną i bez wątpienia bardzo starą księgę.

— Macie nazwiska wszystkich ludzi, którzy się tu zatrzymywali? – zapytał Tom miękko.

— Tak – odpowiedział barman. – Zajmujemy się tym od setek lat. No, a teraz spójrzmy… Mamy dużo gości, w końcu jest lato. Obawiam się, że nie mamy wolnego pokoju z dwoma łóżkami…

Harry poczuł lekki ruch powietrza, ale nie zauważył, żeby któreś drzwi były otwarte.

— A może są wolne pokoje z podwójnym łóżkiem? – zapytał Tom.

Barman zmarszczył brwi, spoglądając na księgę ze zmieszaniem. Harry zaczął się martwić, czy mężczyzna nie uważa tego za dziwną prośbę… Nagle rozpoznał objawy zaklęcia Confundus. Uśmiechnął się lekko. Tom bez wątpienia rzucił to zaklęcie na barmana.

Zmieszanie barmana zniknęło, gdy zauważył, że rzeczywiście jest wolny pokój z podwójnym łóżkiem. Podniósł wzrok, uśmiechnięty.

— Wygląda na to, że macie szczęście! Mamy pokój idealny dla was.

— Bardzo dobrze – skomentował Tom.

Uśmiech barmana ponownie zmalał i spojrzał na nich.

— Nie macie problemu z dzieleniem tego samego łóżka?

— Jesteśmy braćmi – przypomniał mu Tom.

— Oczywiście – odpowiedział barman z uśmiechem. Ale zmieszanie u mężczyzny nie zmalało i Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że Tom musiał rzucić zbyt silny czar. – Dlaczego nie chcecie zarezerwować osobnych pokoi?

Tom nie kłopotał się z odpowiedzią. Rzucił kolejne niewerbalne zaklęcie i z twarzy barmana znikły jakiekolwiek emocje.

— Zarezerwuj nam pokój dla dwóch osób – nakazał Tom cicho.

Barman tym razem posłuchał Toma i właśnie zapisywał ich nazwiska w księdze. Gdy pokazał im, gdzie znajduje się ich pokój, wyszli, by go znaleźć. Inne czarownice i czarodzieje nie zauważyli nic dziwnego w nowych przybyszach, tak samo jak barman, który znajdował się pod wpływem Imperiusa. Harry uśmiechnął się lekko, gdy wchodzili po drewnianych, skrzypiących schodach na wyższe piętro.

Ich pokój był prosty, ale wydawał się przytulny. Łóżko stało naprzeciw wejścia, pozostawiając w pokoju jeszcze wiele przestrzeni. Po lewej stało biurko ustawione pod oknem, z którego w ciągu dnia rozpościera się przyjemny widok na ulicę. Po prawej stała komoda, obok której najprawdopodobniej znajdowały się drzwi do łazienki. Kiedy Tom zamknął za nimi drzwi, hałasy dochodzące z dołu zostały wyciszone.

Tom odłożył swój kufer na łóżko. Harry podążył w jego ślady, zadowolony, że ich podróż nareszcie się skończyła. Zauważył, że Tom mu się przygląda i obrócił się w jego stronę. Tom z lekkim uśmiechem podszedł do niego, skracając między nimi dystans.

— Eric Riddle – powiedział bardzo cicho. – Nie mogę powiedzieć, że mi się nie podoba, nawet jeśli nazwisko zostało zbrukane…

Harry odwzajemnił uśmiech i poczuł, że Tom obejmuje jego dłonie.

— Ale imię nie było potrzebne – zauważył Harry. – Co się stało z twoim Confundusem, którego rzuciłeś?

— Był albo zbyt potężny, albo to nie było odpowiednie zaklęcie przy tym czarodzieju – powiedział Tom. – Imperius był znacznie skuteczniejszy.

— Odkryje, że coś mu zrobiliśmy – stwierdził Harry.

— Nie sądzę, żeby miał cokolwiek podejrzewać…

Harry starał się domyślić, co Tom chciał przez to powiedzieć. Prawdopodobnie musiał mu wydać inne polecenia.

— Co kazałeś mu zrobić?

— Pić – przyznał Tom. – Wystarczająco, żeby myślał, że upił się pod wpływem chwilowej zachcianki, przez co zapomni, kim naprawdę jesteśmy. Bez wątpienia będzie zbyt zażenowany, żeby rozmawiać z nami o pokoju albo o tym, że wpisał nas jako „Voldemort i Tromedlov" w swojej księdze.

— Tromedlov? – zapytał Harry zaskoczony.

— Voldemort czytany od tyłu – wyjaśnił z uśmiechem Tom. – Uważam to za zabawne... Nie sądzę, że będziesz chciał się ukrywać pod tak okropną nazwą.

Harry roześmiał się cicho, zadowolony, że Tom znalazł w tym jakąś radość.

— Można uznać, że to dużo zachodu, żeby tylko wynająć pokój.

— W przeciwieństwie do ciebie uważam, że to całkiem ryzykowne – powiedział Tom. Uśmiechnął się ponownie i podniósł dłoń Harry'ego do swoich ust. – Za wynajęcie idealnego pokoju to całkiem dobra cena.

Tom delikatnie pocałował jego dłoń, nie odrywając wzroku od Harry'ego.

— W takim razie nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, jak z będzie wyglądało wynajmowanie z tobą prawdziwego mieszkania…

— Będzie warto – wyszeptał Tom. – Jeśli wciąż będziesz moim małym sekretem…

Tom pochylił się i delikatnie pocałował Harry'ego. Przez chwilę obaj cieszyli się tylko tak małym dotykiem, zanim Harry oddał pocałunek z większą pasją. Tom przesunął językiem po wargach Harry'ego. Ich pocałunek pogłębiał się i Tom gładził jego boki. Harry wplątał palce w włosy Toma. Ich oddechy stawały się coraz cięższe i urywane z każdą sekundą, a ich ciała przyciskały się do siebie w gorączkowym uścisku.

Tom odsunął się lekko i przeniósł swoje pocałunki na szyję Harry'ego. Harry westchnął lekko i Tom popchnął go delikatnie do tyłu, co skończyło się tym, że obaj upadli na łóżko. Tom uśmiechnął się, przyglądając się leżącemu pod nim Harry'emu. Harry upajał się widokiem Toma ze zmierzwionymi włosami i pożądaniem odbijającym się w jego oczach. Tom zawsze cieszył się dominacją. Ponownie zaczął całować szyję Harry'ego, jego palce zręcznie odwiązywały ślizgoński krawat. Harry był pewny, że to ostatni raz, gdy Tom musiał odwiązywać ten krawat.

Usta Toma przesunęły się w kierunku jego ucha i delikatnie przejechał językiem po małżowinie, zanim zaczął ją lekko ssać. Harry jęknął cicho, czując dreszcze przyjemności rozchodzące się wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Tom wysyczał jego imię w wężomowie, odrzucając krawat i bez trudu rozpinając jego koszulę. Harry przestał panować nad swoimi reakcjami, gdy Tom zaczął gładzić jego nagi tors. Ledwo mógł uwierzyć, jak wspaniale było mu z Tomem.


	30. Oczekiwania

Za poprawienie rozdziału dziękuję **SimplyIsabelleS**.

* * *

Miłego czytania!

* * *

Był wczesny ranek, a do pokoju, gdzie zatrzymali się Harry i Tom, przez zasłony przedzierały się promienie wczesnego słońca. Minął tydzień odkąd opuścili Hogwart i zdążyli już zacząć szukać pracy i mieszkania. W tej chwili leżeli obok siebie, rozmawiając o tym, co chcą zrobić w ciągu dnia. Łatwo było im zaplanować, jak spędzą go w tej małej wiosce.

Ich rozmowa została przerwana, gdy usłyszeli, że coś zapukało w okno. Harry zobaczył za oknem cień czegoś, co było zapewne sową. Tom wstał i wpuścił ją do środka. Płomykówka, która przyniosła lista, wyleciała od razu, gdy Tom wziął od niej list.

— Z Hogwartu – powiedział, otwierając kopertę.

— Mam nadzieję, że to wyniki owetumów, prawda? – zapytał Harry.

— Nie, na to jeszcze za wcześnie – stwierdził Tom. Szybko przejrzał list i uśmiechnął się. – Armando Dippet chce się ze mną spotkać. Oczywiście w sprawie posady nauczyciela Obrony przed Czarną Magią.

Harry zmusił się do odwzajemnienia uśmiechu.

— To wspaniale.

— Rzeczywiście – zgodził się Tom zadowolonym tonem. Harry czuł się źle z myślą, że Tomowi tak podoba się ten pomysł, szczególnie, że ostatnio nieczęsto był zadowolony. Po poprawieniu zasłony Tom wrócił do łóżka, wciąż patrząc na list. – Twierdzi, że „jest zadowolony moją propozycją" i „nie może się doczekać, żeby zobaczyć, czy może coś zrobić z moją prośbą".

Harry uśmiechnął się ponownie. Tym razem nie musiał się do tego zmuszać, widząc, jak Tom jest szczęśliwy. Dopóki blokował swoją wiedzę o przyszłości, również był prawie zadowolony. Naprawdę chciałby, żeby Tom dostał tę pracę. Powstrzymałoby to go od stworzenia kolejnych horkruksów.

— Mam nadzieję, że to spotkanie pójdzie po twojej myśli.

— Och, sądzę, że tak będzie – odpowiedział Tom z uśmiechem. – Dippet nigdy nie odmówiłby tej posady komuś tak szanowanemu jak ja. Szczególnie, gdy według niego jesteśmy w bardzo dobrych stosunkach. Byłem najlepszym uczniem, który kiedykolwiek się uczył i kiedykolwiek będzie się uczyć w Hogwarcie, więc nie sądzę, żeby nie wykorzystał tej szansy.

Harry nie wiedział, co na to odpowiedzieć, podczas gdy Tom patrzył się na niego, zadowolony. Uśmiechnął się tylko i zapytał:

— Co zrobiłeś, że Dippet tak bardzo ci ufa?

— To rezultat wielu sytuacji – powiedział Tom. – Zaczął mnie zauważać, gdy odkrył, jak dobrze radzę sobie w testach i ogólnie na lekcjach w czasie pierwszych lat w Hogwarcie. Zakładam, że miał wrażenie, że już dobrze mnie zna, gdy poznałem go osobiście w czasie piątego roku. Właśnie zostałem prefektem… a w tym samym czasie w szkole wydarzyło się wiele ważnych rzeczy.

Harry był pewny, że Tom mówił o Komnacie Tajemnic i bez wątpienia właśnie te wydarzenia tak zbliżyły go do Dippeta. Nagle przypomniał sobie, że nigdy nie rozmawiali o tym z Tomem… Zastanawiał się – i trochę martwił – czy Tom powiedziałby mu coś na ten temat, gdyby go o to zapytał.

— Ale co się wydarzyło, że poznałeś go osobiście? – zapytał Harry. – Lubi cię o wiele bardziej niż tylko za dobre oceny. Są setki uczniów w Hogwarcie…

— Zaczęło się chyba wtedy, gdy wysłałem mu list – stwierdził Tom. Wahał się przez chwilę zanim kontynuował: - Zapytałem go, czy będę mógł zostać w Hogwarcie, ponieważ II wojna światowa miała negatywny wpływ na sierociniec, w którym mieszkałem, a nie chciałem ponownie ryzykować swojego życia. Jednak odpisał mi, że prawdopodobnie nie będę mógł zostać w zamku.

— Dlaczego nie? – zapytał Harry, perfekcyjnie udając ciekawość.

— Cóż, Komnata Tajemnic została dopiero co otwarta i pozostanie w zamku było o zbyt niebezpieczne – wyjaśnił Tom. Mówił znacznie cichszym głosem i Harry zastanawiał się, czy Tom uznał, że wyznanie prawdy byłoby raczej niemądrym pomysłem. Harry czuł, że wypełnia go lęk, gdy zaczął być niepewny, czy Tom mu ufa. Przyznał się do swoich morderstw… więc dlaczego miałby mu nie ufać?

— Komnata Tajemnic? – zapytał Harry, rozważając, jak dużo ze swojej wiedzy powinien zdradzić. Wiedział, że nie mógł przeczytać o Komnacie w żadnej z gazet, ponieważ cała sprawa została zatuszowana, jednak był pewny, że powinien przyznać, że w ogóle o niej słyszał. – Została otwarta?

— Tak – przyznał Tom, a cień uśmiechu pojawił się na jego ustach. – Jednak niewielu o tym wie… a już najmniej jakakolwiek gazeta. Wszystko starano się utrzymać w sekrecie. Nawet niektórzy uczniowie o tym nie wiedzieli, mimo piętrzących się dowodów.

Tom mówił bardzo miękko, nie odwracając wzroku od Harry'ego. Bez wątpliwości cieszyło go opowiadanie komuś tej historii. Harry niemal mógł zobaczyć satysfakcję w jego ciemnych oczach.

— Ale kto ją otworzył? – zapytał. – Sądziłem, że może to zrobić tylko dziedzic Slytherina. Szczerze mówiąc, nie sądzę, żeby ktoś taki w ogóle istniał…

— Wielu również tak uważało – przyznał Tom. – I wielu miało rację wierząc, że tylko dziedzic może otworzyć Komnatę.

— Więc w Hogwarcie był dziedzic?

— Tak, był.

— Złapałeś go?

— Nie – odpowiedział Tom. – Gdybym miał wybór, nigdy bezpośrednio nie powstrzymałbym dziedzica Slytherina…

— Więc jak przekonałeś Dippeta, że jednak możesz zostać w zamku?

— Wrobiłem kogoś – wyznał Tom. – Tego gajowego, do którego kazałem dostarczyć ci list, Był znany z hodowania niebezpiecznych i nielegalnych stworzeń, więc pasował idealnie. Chociaż Hagrid nigdy nie miał ani dostatecznej mocy, ani stworzenia, które mogłoby wyrządzić szkody, tak jak zrobił to prawdziwy dziedzic.

— Dlaczego Dippet ci uwierzył? – zapytał Harry, zmuszając się do niemyślenia o Hagridzie.

— Nikt nie widział stworzenia, z którym przyłapałem Hagrida – wyjaśnił Tom. – Dippet był zbyt przytłoczony całą sprawą, żeby to kwestionować… na pewno nie wtedy, gdy to wyjaśnienie tak bardzo mu pasowało.

— Ale Hagrid nadal przebywa w szkole.

Część z satysfakcji Toma wydawała się zniknąć.

— Dumbledore się za nim wstawił… Powiedział dyrektorowi, że Hagrid nie ma rodziny i tak dalej i pozostawienie go samego tak wcześnie, aby radził sobie bez pomocy innych, byłoby okrutne.

— Och – odpowiedział Harry. – Ale… wcale nie byłbym zdziwiony, gdy Dumbledore domyślił się części prawdy.

— I tak nie był w stanie nikogo przekonać, że nie miałem racji – stwierdził Tom. – Nawet jeśli wciąż w większości spraw mi nie ufa…

Harry, prawdopodobnie tak samo jak Tom, nie chciał w tej chwili rozmawiać o Dumbledorze, więc nie wypytywał go dalej. Jednak chciał zapytać Toma o coś, czego był bardzo ciekawy.

— Więc ludzie myślą, że Hagrid jest dziedzicem Slytherina? Czy może jednak uważają, że tylko opiekował się niebezpiecznymi stworzeniami, a Komnata tak naprawdę nie istnieje?

— Każdy ma własną teorię – wyjaśnił Tom. – Po tym, jak dowiedzieli się, kto za tym stoi, uczniowie nie dopytywali o szczegóły. Tak jak powiedziałem, z rozkazu Dippeta wszystko było trzymane w sekrecie, więc nic nie było pewne.

— Jak wielu uczniów zostało zaatakowanych?

— Siedemnastu mugolaków.

— Wszyscy umarli?

— Nie… z wyjątkiem jednej osoby. Jednak to był częściowo wypadek.

Harry szczerze w to wątpił. Na pewno musiał to być _częściowo _eksperyment, ale wierzenie, że to był wypadek, byłoby z jego strony bezmyślne.

— Więc kto jest prawdziwym dziedzicem Slytherina?

Tom rozważał to pytanie przez chwilę i Harry czekał, pełen obaw. Kiedy Tom przemówił, nie odwracał wzorku od Harry'ego, a jego głos był niespodziewanie miękki.

— Ja nim jestem.

Harry spojrzał na Toma. Po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że na jego ustach formuje się uśmiech. Jednak był to skutek ulgi, którą odczuł, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że Tom jest z nim szczery, a nie satysfakcji ze świadomości, że Tom jest dziedzicem Slytherina. Tom jednak musiał uznać jego uśmiech za oznakę zachwytu.

— Wrobiłeś kogoś za swoje własne zbrodnie?

— Nic więcej nie mogłem zrobić – stwierdził Tom, lekko odpowiadając na uśmiech Harry'ego.

— Nie byłeś rozczarowany, gdy musiałeś zamknąć Komnatę Tajemnic?

— Nie, w ogóle… Bawiłem się dobrze przez cały rok i dopiąłem celu, przerażając i _petryfikując _szlamy.

Harry zakazał sobie śmiania się z tego, chociaż jego uśmiech trochę się poszerzył. Nie mógł się przed tym powstrzymać, widząc, jak Tom był tym zachwycony.

— Więc sądzisz, że Dippet nie będzie się nawet wahał, czy dać ci tę posadę?

— Nie po tym wszystkim, o czym wiem i zrobiłem dla szkoły.

Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, jak Dippet uzasadni odrzucenie oferty Toma. Był perfekcyjnym uczniem i na pewno byłby świetnym nauczycielem…

— Ale co z pracą, którą ty chciałbyś podjąć? – zapytał nagle Tom.

— Jeszcze o tym nie zdecydowałem – przyznał Harry.

— Co byś powiedział na pracę dla jakiejś gazety? – zaproponował Tom. – Na przykład jako redaktor. Mógłbyś wcześniej niż ktokolwiek inny czytać wiadomości, a przypadku gazet takich jak Prorok artykuły często dotyczą wydarzeń sprzed kilku godzin. Więc jeśli coś naprawdę ważnego by się wydarzyło, wiedziałbyś o tym pierwszy i mógłbyś z tym coś zrobić.

Harry nie był zaskoczony, że Tom wymyślił coś tak logicznego i wiarygodnego. Gdy rozważał ten pomysł, stwierdził, że całkiem mu się podoba.

— To naprawdę brzmi jak całkiem dobry plan.

— Co więcej, będziesz w stanie czytać artykuły, których Prorok jednak nie zdecyduje się opublikować – zauważył Tom. – To niezwykle istotne, jeśli chcesz mieć ciągły podgląd na wydarzenia w innych krajach. Mógłbyś pracować w tej sekcji gazety, gdzie zajmują się przestępstwami, ponieważ właśnie to najbardziej powinno cię interesować.

— To byłoby wspaniałe – stwierdził szczerze Harry.

— Minie kilka dni albo tygodni, zanim uda ci się zdobyć tę pracę, ale nie sądzę, żeby miało to być niemożliwe.

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko. Czuł ulgę, gdy upewnił się, że Tom mu ufa i był zadowolony, że nareszcie zaczęli planować przyszłość. Pocałował dziedzica Slytherina, zanim powiedział:

— Dziękuję, Tom.

— Dla ciebie wszystko – odpowiedział miękko.

Harry byłby zadowolony z każdej pracy, jednak posiadanie sprecyzowanego planu było w pewien sposób odciążające. Jednego był pewny. Nie chciał już pracować w Hogsmead. Nie był pewny, co zrobić z kwestią Dumbledore'a i jak na razie chciał tylko trzymać się od niego jak najdalej. Czy dalej chciał zdobyć Insygnia Śmierci, kiedy wiedział, że jest połączony z Tomem duszą? Miałby z tego jakąkolwiek korzyść? I czy ostatecznie użyłby ich jako broni? Nie był jeszcze przygotowany na te pytania ani tym bardziej, żeby zadać jeszcze inne… ale w tej chwili wiedział, że zaczyna przymykać na to oko.

**(*****)**

— Nienawidzę go! – syknął Tom.

— Tak samo jak ja – powiedział Harry. – Ale nic nie możemy z tym zrobić.

Tom krążył po pokoju, zaciskając pięści na włosach.

— Determinacja tego starego głupca do zrujnowania moich planów to zbyt dużo, jeśli nawet nie mogę mu powiedzieć tego, co chciałbym powiedzieć…

— Dumbledore już nas nie uczy – przypomniał Harry. – Nie musisz już przed nim udawać.

— To tylko by potwierdziło to, co przez tyle lat mówił o mnie innym profesorom – powiedział Tom. – Potwierdziłbym pozornie nieprawdopodobną prawdę, którą odkrył.

Słowa Toma trochę zaskoczyły Harry'ego. Doskonale rozumiał o czym mówił, ale coś było nie tak. To nie fakt, że gniew Toma go martwił, ale raczej to, że Tom wyglądał na tak wyraźnie zmartwionego, a nawet w najmniejszym stopniu nie był przestraszony. Większość czarodziei twierdziła, że jedyną osobą, której bał się Voldemort, był Dumbledore. A teraz Tom niemal planował zabójstwo Albusa Dumbledore, gdy ten go rozwścieczył. Czyżby Tom ukrywał swój strach? Być może za tym gniewem, przed którym ostrzegł Harry'ego Dumbledore?

— Boisz się Dumbledore'a? – zapytał Harry cicho.

Tom rozejrzał się wokół, prawie piorunując go wzrokiem.

— Dlaczego miałbym się bać Dumbledore'a?

Harry zastanawiał się, jak na to odpowiedzieć.

— Jeśli nie chcesz z nim walczyć…

— Och, ja chcę z nim walczyć – przerwał mu Tom. – Chcę z nim walczyć bardziej niż z kimkolwiek innym na świecie, ale on rozgrywa sprytną grę. Jest ślepy i doprowadzający do szału, ale ma więcej mocy niż ja… ale sprawię, że będzie żałował swoich błędów.

Harry stwierdził, że najlepiej będzie zmienić temat, zanim Tom zdecyduje się wprowadzić jakiś plan w życie.

— Wyjaśnij mi jeszcze raz, co stało się u Dippeta.

Harry nie był pewny, czy to uspokoiło Toma, czy wręcz przeciwnie.

— Kiedy przybyłem do zamku, natychmiast poszedłem do gabinetu Dippeta – zaczął Tom. – Dippet już tam był, ale był też ten wtrącający się we wszystko sukinsyn, którego wszyscy nazywają _wspaniałym_ czarodziejem… Dumbledore urządził wszystko tak skutecznie i zdecydowanie jak zawsze, mówiąc Dippetowi, co powinien, a czego nie powinien robić, jakby kierował marionetką na scenie… Dippet zdążył tylko raz szczerze powiedzieć, co naprawdę myśli, bo_ on_ ciągle się wtrącał, sugerując, że jestem zbyt_ młody _i potrzebuję _więcej doświadczenia. _Mam więcej doświadczenia w czarnej magii niż połowa tego kraju i umiem się przed nią bronić tak skutecznie, że mógłbym napisać o tym książkę – _serię_ książek – jeśli miałbym ochotę podzielić się tak błędnymi informacji z tymi, którzy są zbyt głupi, żeby zobaczyć, jak potężna jest czarna magia i do tych, którzy nie wiedzą, jak bezsensowna będzie walka z czarną magią – _moją _magią.

Harry nie wiedział, co myśleć o tyradzie Toma. Gdzieś z tyłu jego umysłu coś zdawało wpasować się w odpowiednie miejsce i Harry zrozumiał, że to musiał być jeden z głównych powodów, który popchnął Toma w tak intensywne zgłębianie czarnej magii.

— Dippet nawet nie wie, co stracił. Został zmuszony do takiej decyzji nawet jeśli wiedział, jak wspaniałym będę nauczycielem. Chociaż nie ma dowodów, że mówiłem jak dobrze znam czarną magię i wiele innych gałęzi magii, Dippet o tym wie. Wszyscy nauczyciele wiedzą… w tym i Dumbledore.

Harry, siedząc przy biurku, obserwował, jak Tom, nie zmniejszając tempa, wciąż krąży po pokoju.

— Hogwart poniósł wielką stratę - kontynuował Tom, ślepy na wszystko oprócz swojej nienawiści. – Dumbledore prawdopodobnie pławił się w zadowoleniu, wiedząc, że wszystko skończyło się tak, jak chciał. Ale będzie tego żałował. Świat będzie tego żałował, gdy wszystko wokół tej szkoły zacznie stawać się mroczne. Nawet bez mojej pomocy świat staje się coraz bardziej złowrogim miejscem. Nieuczenie czarnej magii w szkole będzie miało ogromne konsekwencje…

— Możesz spróbować za kilka lat – stwierdził Harry. Miał nadzieję, że Tom tylko wyolbrzymia to, o czym mówi. – Dippet tylko powiedział, że jesteś zbyt młody, nawet jeśli Dumbledore zasugerował, że jesteś niedoświadczony.

Tom rozważał to przez chwilę. Jego złość się nie zmniejszyła, ale, gdy odpowiedział, jego głos był znacznie cichszy i mniej zawzięty.

— To prawda… jednak Dippet nie jest już taki młody.

Harry nic nie odpowiedział. Wiedział, że Tom w najbliższym czasie nie będzie się starał o tę posadę, więc na razie nie musiał się o to martwić. Teraz najważniejsze było, żeby Tom się trochę uspokoił.

— Będę musiał poszukać nowej pracy – powiedział Tom z niezadowoleniem. – Ale oczywiście mam plan awaryjny.

— To dobrze – odpowiedział Harry, przyglądając się Tomowi. – Więc co zamierzasz zrobić?

— Na Nokturnie jest sklep, który sprzedaje bardzo rzadkie – i często bardzo mroczne – artefakty każdemu, kto może sobie na to pozwolić. Nazywa się „Borgin i Burkes" i prawdopodobnie nie mają zamiaru nikogo zatrudnić, ale bez wątpienia znajdę sposób, żeby mnie tam przyjęli.

— Dlaczego chcesz tam pracować? – zapytał Harry ostrożnie. Oczywiście, że znał na to odpowiedź, ale chciał ją usłyszeć od Toma.

— Zajmują się przedmiotami związanymi z czarną magią – stwierdził wprost Tom. – Mają nawet księgi, więc byłoby nierozsądne odrzucić taką okazję. Mógłbym wiele się tam nauczyć, kiedy nie pomagałbym klientom.

Tom zaczął coraz wolniej chodzić po pokoju, gdy mówił, a teraz stanął przed Harrym, ale nie patrzył na niego. Kręcił złoto-czarnym pierścieniem, znajdującym się na jego palcu, raczej myśląc o swoich planach na przyszłość niż ponownie zastanawiając się na pytaniem Harry'ego. Nawet nie wspomniał o swoich horkruksach.

— Jest wiele innych sklepów z czarnomagicznymi przedmiotami, w których mógłbyś pracować – stwierdził Harry. – Dlaczego akurat ten, skoro nie zależy im tylko na zdobywaniu przedmiotów związanych z czarną magią?

— Lepiej płacą – powiedział Tom z roztargnieniem. – Mniej podejrzany. „Borgin i Burkes" są niemal szanowani w czarodziejskim świecie.

— Ale mógłbyś mieć lepszą pracę niż ta. Taką, gdzie dobrze płacą, a też o wiele mniej szemraną.

— Powtórzę się, ale to, co mnie intryguje w tym sklepie, to czarna magia.

— Czarną magią możesz zajmować się w wielu innych miejscach – stwierdził Harry, drążąc temat. Chciał, żeby Tom powiedział mu o horkruksach. – Nawet pracując w Ministerstwie miałbyś do niej dostęp, nawet częściej niż pracując w tym sklepie. Dlaczego właśnie tam chcesz pracować? To przez te przedmioty?

Tom spojrzał na Harry'ego, ale nic nie odpowiedział. Harry miał wrażenie, że ostatnim pytaniem przekroczył jakąś niewidzialną granicę. Czekał, próbując nie pokazać żadnych emocji. Tom był zdziwiony jego ostatnim pytaniem czy może zastanawiał się nad wyjawieniem prawdy? To było niemożliwe do stwierdzenia. Harry chciał tylko, żeby Tom zwierzył mu się z horkruksów, które były prawdopodobnie jego ostatnim i najważniejszym sekretem.

— Tak, chodzi o przedmioty – przyznał Tom cicho. – Tak jak wcześniej powiedziałem, posiadają wiele niezwykłych i potężnych artefaktów, które szczególnie mnie interesują…

— Racja – odpowiedział Harry.

Tom przyglądał mu się przez chwilę, zanim się odwrócił. Nie był już tak zdenerwowany jak wcześniej. Harry wiedział, że to z powodu planów, które teraz uważał za o wiele bardziej użyteczne i ważne niż ten o zostaniu nauczycielem w Hogwarcie.

— Jutro powinniśmy pójść do biura Proroka na Pokątnej i kilku innych podobnych miejsc – powiedział Tom lekko. – Sądzę, że będziemy w stanie przekonać ich, żeby cię zatrudnili, nawet jeśli zajmie to trochę czasu.

Harry był zadowolony, że Tom zmienił temat.

— Oczywiście.

— Miejmy tylko nadzieję, że i tego Dumbledore nie zrujnuje.

— Nie wie, kim naprawdę jestem, więc jesteśmy bezpieczni.

— Musimy znaleźć ci inne nazwisko – powiedział Tom. – A może nawet nową tożsamość.

— Jak zwykle.

— Ile fałszywych nazwisk do tej pory już używałeś? – zapytał Tom z uśmiechem.

— Zbyt wielu – odpowiedział Harry również się uśmiechając. – Nie sądzę, żeby moje prawdziwe nazwisko już w jakikolwiek sposób się liczyło.

Tom wyglądał na znacznie bardziej zrelaksowanego i usiadł na łóżku, odwracając się w stronę Harry'ego.

— Teraz, gdy omówiliśmy nasze prace, chyba powinniśmy pomyśleć o mieszkaniu.

— Wynajmijmy coś na Pokątnej – zasugerował Harry.

— To raczej bardzo zatłoczone miejsce – odpowiedział. – Ponownie proponuję Nokturn.

— Nieważne, gdzie zamieszkamy, najważniejsze, żeby nikt nie podejrzewał, że mieszkamy razem.

— Nikt nawet o tym nie pomyśli – zapewnił go Tom. – O ile zamieszkamy na Nokturnie.

— Jakoś to rozwiążemy.

— Tak samo jak Dumbledore zrozumie swoje błędy – powiedział cicho.

— Nie przejmuj się nim. On się nie zmieni.

— Ciekawe co się z nim stanie, gdy będzie już stary?

— Zestarzeje się i umrze w jakiś samotny i godny pożałowania sposób – zasugerował Harry. – Albo zostanie zepchnięty z Wieży Astronomicznej. Nigdy nic nie wiadomo.

Tom zaśmiał się cicho.

— To z pewnością byłoby całkiem zabawne…

— Chyba od tej pory powinieneś go po prostu ignorować – stwierdził Harry.

— Ty byłbyś w stanie go zignorować? – zapytał Tom cicho. – Po tym wszystkim, co zrobił i w co jest zaangażowany?

Harry wiedział, że Tom nawiązuje do tego, o czym rozmawiali o Grindelwaldzie, ale zauważył też, jak idealnie pasuje to do jego prawdziwego życia.

— Nie… Cóż, przynajmniej nie na zawsze.

Tom przyglądał się Harry'emu przez chwilę.

— Powinniśmy się teraz na nim zemścić – powiedział tylko trochę głośniej od szeptu.

— Jest zbyt potężny – zauważył Harry, mimo że prawie podobał mu się ten pomysł.

— Nie – zaprzeczył Tom. – Mam wrażenie, że pogłoski o jego potędze są kłamstwem, albo przynajmniej w większości przesadzone.

— Byłbyś zaskoczony.

Tom zamarł.

— Co o nim jeszcze wiesz?

— W młodości pojedynkował się z Grindelwaldem, a w wyniku tego zmarła jego siostra. Prawdopodobnie wygrał… nawet jeśli to znaczy, że Grindelwald po prostu się wycofał.

— Byli młodzi – zauważył Tom.

— Byli w tym samym wieku, co my teraz.

Tom uśmiechnął się.

— Wciąż musimy się jeszcze dużo nauczyć.

— A oni bez wątpienia dużo się od tego czasu nauczyli.

— Dumbledore nie jest dla nas zagrożeniem – powiedział Tom. – Może rzeczywiście powinniśmy po prostu go zignorować.

Harry miał zamiar coś na to odpowiedzieć, ale stwierdził, że nie ma takiej potrzeby.

— Tak, powinniśmy – było jedynym, co powiedział.


	31. Spotkanie z Moodym

Za poprawienie rozdziału dziękuję **SimplyIsabelleS**.

* * *

**Aymara**, dziękuję ci za komentarz. I bardzo dobrze, że go napisałaś, ponieważ naprawdę sprawił mi przyjemność. Mówisz o jeszcze innym tłumaczeniu tego opowiadania? Bo ja je przejęłam od Panny Mi po trzecim rozdziale. Chyba, że mój styl tłumaczenia zmienił się aż tak bardzo, że wydaje się, że tłumaczyły to dwie różne osoby :D Właśnie jedną z wad tego opowiadania jest zbyt wolno rozwijająca się akcja. Przez około dwadzieścia rozdziałów, oprócz małych epizodów, nie działo się nic. Ale teraz, gdy opuścili już Hogwart akcja ruszy z miejsca. Zdradzę taki mały sekret. Według mnie Harry w tym opowiadaniu jest jak ten jedenastolatek, który trafił po raz pierwszy do Hogwartu i nie wie, co się wokół niego dzieje. Ale o ile od jedenastolatka nie można jeszcze oczekiwać umiejętności szybkiego przystosowania się do sytuacji, to już od dorosłego Harry'ego jak najbardziej możemy. I trochę mnie denerwuje to jego zagubienie, rozmemłanie, ale na szczęście w późniejszych rozdziałach to znika, bo w innym wypadku opowiadanie byłoby niezdatne do czytania. A co do Toma. Wydaje mi się (i tu znowu muszę zaznaczyć, że dotyczy to jego postaci w początkowych rozdziałach), że to jest taka oswojona wersja Toma. Nie wierzę, że ktoś taki mógłby zgromadzić wokół siebie jakichkolwiek popleczników. Po prostu brakuje mu charyzmy. Ale z rozwojem akcji postać Toma również ewoluuje i to jest chyba najlepsze, co mogło mu się przytrafić, ponieważ nareszcie można uwierzyć, że jest tym człowiekiem, który w pewnym momencie staje się Lordem Voldemortem. Nawet do związku Harry'ego i Toma nie będę się odwoływać, bo według mnie jest w tym opowiadaniu zupełnie niepotrzebny i tylko mnie jego istnienie denerwuje. Według mnie idealne byłoby platoniczne uczucie, bez tych całych przesłodzonych czułości. I pozwolisz, że na tym skończę swój wywód, bo dzisiaj dostałam jakiegoś słowotoku. Żałuję, że nie masz konta na fanfiction, bo mogłabym cię zalać jeszcze dłuższą wiadomością. Ale jestem ci ogromnie wdzięczna za ten komentarz i dziękuję za wszystkie miłe słowa. PS. Od 34 rozdziału tłumaczenie będzie jeszcze lepsze ;)

Panie i Panowie powitajmy głośnymi brawami całkiem nowe postacie! Nareszcie akcja rusza do przodu, z czego jestem naprawdę zadowolona, bo to w końcu najwyższy czas. Nie przedłużając, zapraszam na nowy rozdział. Smacznego!

* * *

Harry i Tom opuścili gospodę w Upper Flagley, tak jak wcześniej postanowili, po dwóch tygodniach. Barman żegnał się z nimi mało entuzjastycznie, ponownie starając się przypomnieć kim właściwie są. W dniu, gdy wprowadzili się do nowego mieszkania, Harry zastanawiał się głośno, czy rozsądnie było zostawić ich „Voldemort i Tromedlov" w księdze gości, jednak Tom zapewnił go, że za kilka miesięcy barman nie będzie nawet o nich pamiętał.

Minęły dwa tygodnie od przeprowadzki, gdy obaj, Tom i Harry, zdobyli prace. Harry'emu wydawało się, że Tom nie potrzebował zbyt dużo wysiłku, żeby im je zorganizować. Bez zdenerwowania i ze swobodą zaczął pracować u „Borgina i Burkesa", kilka dni zanim Harry dołączył do Proroka. Wynajęcie ich mieszkania też odbyło się bez jakikolwiek trudności, ale to akurat niezbyt mu przeszkadzało. Bardziej niepokoił się faktem, że Tomowi wszystko udawało się załatwić z taką łatwością.

Był poniedziałek, szesnastego lipca, gdy Harry zaczął działalność w Proroku. Obudzili się z Tomem wcześnie i przygotowali się do wyjścia po szybkim śniadaniu. Zostało im zaledwie dwadzieścia minut, gdy Tom zaczął zmieniać wygląd Harry'ego, żeby dać mu całkiem nową tożsamość.

Stali w prosto urządzonym salonie. Półki z książkami zajmowały niemal w całości jedną ze ścian. Przez małe okno wpadała wystarczająca ilość światła, mimo że znajdowali się na Nokturnie. Na środku pokoju naprzeciw siebie stały dwa krzesła i kanapa, a pomiędzy nimi ustawiany był stół. Na jednej ze ścian umiejscowione było dwoje drzwi, jedne prowadzące do sypialni połączonej z łazienką, a drugie do kuchni. Ich mieszkanie było małe, ale wygodne.

— Nie żebym miałbym tam spotkać kogoś, kto mnie zna – zauważył Harry, stojąc na przeciwko Toma. – Prawdopodobnie codziennie będę widywać tych samych ludzi.

— Jednak mądrze jest być ostrożnym – odpowiedział Tom, przyglądając się twarzy Harry'ego. – Nigdy nie wiadomo, kto może odwiedzić siedzibę Proroka i przypadkowo cię rozpoznać…

Tom zdążył rzucić zaledwie kilka zaklęć, gdy nagle odsunął się, przyglądając się szczęce Harry'ego. Wyglądał na zdezorientowanego.

— Co się stało? – zapytał Harry.

— Już wcześniej ktoś zmieniał twój wygląd – powiedział powoli Tom.

Harry nie wiedział, dlaczego Tom był tym tak zaskoczony.

— Cóż, to raczej normalne, gdy się ukrywa.

— Ale nigdy nie widziałem, żebyś rano rzucał na siebie jakiekolwiek zaklęcia.

— Więc?

— Więc albo bardzo dobrze ukrywałeś odświeżanie tych zaklęć, albo udało ci się znaleźć jakiś sposób, żeby twoje zaklęcia były trwałe – stwierdził Tom, wciąż zaskoczony. – Jeśli to pierwsze jestem pod wrażeniem, że udało ci to przede mną tak długo ukrywać. Jeśli to drugie… Chciałbym wiedzieć, jak udało ci się przewyższyć dekady badań nad utrzymywaniem zaklęć zmieniających wygląd na dłużej niż kilka godzin.

Harry nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że transmutacja, którą on uczył się w Hogwarcie musiała być znacznie bardziej zaawansowana niż ta, której uczył lub o której czytał Tom – w szczególności przy ludzkiej transmutacji. Wiedział, że w jego czasach zmiana koloru oczu nie utrzymywała się dłużej niż dzień lub dwa, ale nie miał pojęcia, że w latach czterdziestych nie potrafili zabezpieczyć transmutacji twarzy.

Harry przypuszczał, że przełom w tej dziedzinie nastąpił raczej późno, skoro większość mistrzów w tej dziedzinie będzie pracować nad czym innym niż ludzka transmutacja. To nie było zaskakujące, gdy wzięło się pod uwagę to, o czym można było przeprowadzać badania. O wszystkim; od przedmiotów do materii, od zwierząt czy owadów do czarownic i czarodziei. Było też wiele, wiele kwestii ludzkiej transmutacji, którą mogli zająć się mistrzowie, niż staranie się odkrycia sposobu na przedłużenie tych zaklęć. Harry zastanawiał się tylko, co powinien powiedzieć Tomowi…

— Zawsze wiedziałem, co zrobić, żeby przedłużyć transmutację – przyznał Harry po dłuższym namyśle. – To była jedna z pierwszych rzeczy, której zostałem nauczony, gdy mnie adoptowano. Nie mogę powiedzieć, że we wszystkich dziedzinach magii byliśmy tak rozwinięci, ale transmutacja wydawała się być naprawdę istotna.

Tom zastanawiał się nad tym przez chwilę.

— Rozwijanie transmutacji wydaje się być rozsądne – stwierdził. – Szczególnie, jeśli organizowaliście akcje w celu zdobycia informacji… Jednak zastanawia mnie jedna rzecz. Jak im się to udało?

Poza faktem, że w tym czasie nikt nie powinien wiedzieć o tej najwyraźniej zaawansowanej magii, Harry nie widział żadnych powodów, żeby nie mógł tego wytłumaczyć. Tom nie był osobą, która wyjawiłaby jego sekrety innym osobom.

— Wszystko polega na utrzymaniu równowagi między każdym z zaklęć – zaczął tłumaczyć. – Jeśli uda ci się nałożyć na siebie każdą zmianę w krótkich odstępach czasu, nic nie wróci do pierwotnego stanu. I wtedy musisz tylko rzucić zaklęcie…

Ku wielkiemu zadowoleniu Toma zaczął wszystko szczegółowo wyjaśniać. Czuł się dziwnie, wyjaśniając jednemu z najpotężniejszych czarodziei, których spotkał coś, co dla niego było podstawową wiedzą. Zajęło mu krótką chwilkę wyjaśnienie Tomowi całej teorii, który bez problemów ją zrozumiał.

— Oczywiście nie możesz nikomu o tym powiedzieć – dodał Harry. – Ludzie powiążą tę wiedzę ze mną lub ktoś zda sobie sprawę, że ta wiedza, która była znakiem rozpoznawczym naszej grupy, wciąż jest przekazywana.

— Nie, nikomu nie powiem – zapewnił Tom. – Obiecuję.

Harry nie sądził, czy wiele by się zmieniło, gdyby to Tom był znany z takiego odkrycia … Może poza faktem, że Voldemort mógłby zostać uznany za twórcę najużyteczniejszego i popularnego zaklęcia w transmutacji od setek lat, co mogłoby trochę kolidować z jego zgłębianiem czarnej magii.

— Jednak to mogłoby być warte ryzyka, żeby tylko zobaczyć wyraz twarzy Dumbledore'a, gdy stałbyś się sławny przez swoje odkrycie. Mógłbyś wtedy zacząć uczyć transmutacji w Hogwarcie.

Tom uśmiechnął się, ale po chwili powiedział:

— Jednak dla mnie nawet to nie byłoby warte ryzykowania twojego bezpieczeństwa.

Harry nie uśmiechnął się słysząc to. Zastanawiał się, czy Tom naprawdę tak uważał. Mógł przez niego przemawiać psychopata albo chciał powiedzieć, że interesuje go tylko posada nauczyciela Obrony. Harry odepchnął te myśli, mając do siebie żal, że ponownie do tego wraca.

— Mogę zobaczyć, jak naprawdę wyglądasz? – zapytał Tom niespodziewanie.

Harry był zaskoczony tym pytaniem i przez chwilę się wahał.

— Ehm… nie jestem pewien…

Jeśli Tom teraz go zobaczy i zapamięta jego wygląd, bez problemu go rozpozna, widząc jego nastoletnią wersję w latach dziewięćdziesiątych. Jednak Harry nie miał żadnej wymówki, żeby ukrywać swój prawdziwy wygląd… Gdy milczał, Tom przyglądał mu się, bez wątpienie starając się zgadnąć, o czym myśli.

— Jestem pewien, że niedużo się różnisz – stwierdził Tom. – Jestem tylko ciekawy. Możesz mi ufać.

Harry nie chciał, żeby Tom uważał, że ukrywa swój prawdziwy wygląd z powodu próżności. A na pewno nie chciał, żeby Tom uważał, że mu nie ufa. Po chwili namysłu Harry postanowił pokazać Tomowi swój prawdziwy wygląd, wiedząc, że jeśli teraz okaże jakąkolwiek niepewność, może to mieć złe skutki w przyszłości.

— Dobrze – zgodził się.

Tom wyglądał na zadowolonego i natychmiast rzucił przeciwzaklęcia. Harry czuł, jak jego twarz się zmienia, gdy Tom rzucał niewerbalne zaklęcia. Kiedy skończył, przyglądał się Harry'emu z lekkim uśmiechem i, z tego, co Harry mógł stwierdzić, satysfakcji.

— Jesteś tak samo przystojny – zauważył cicho, badawczo przyglądając się twarzy Harry'ego. – I powiedziałem „tak samo", ponieważ w pewien sposób wyglądasz tak samo.

— Jestem pewien, że ty poradziłbyś sobie z tym lepiej – stwierdził Harry szczerze. Tom roześmiał się cicho i uniósł swoją różdżkę, żeby dokończyć transmutację Harry'ego.

Kompletna zmiana wyglądu Harry'ego nie zajęła Tomowi nawet pięciu minut, nawet mimo tego, że użył zaklęć, których go nauczył. Wyglądał na całkiem zadowolonego ze swojej pracy. Harry, gdy spojrzał w lustro, zrozumiał, dlaczego.

Wciąż w dużym stopniu przypominał siebie, ale wyglądał o wiele przystojniej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Ale nie był tym zdziwiony, ponieważ ludzka transmutacja wymaga dużo czasu i wysiłku – nie wspominając już o tym, jak wbrew naturalnemu porządkowi ciała są te zmiany. Poważne zmiany mogą się źle skończyć pod względem zdrowia fizycznego, ale mogą również zmienić mentalny obraz samego siebie.

Harry nie wiedział, czy powinien być pod wrażeniem, czy raczej zawstydzony. Był zaskoczony, że Tom zmienił tak wiele w tak krótkim czasie i z takim skutkiem. Niezliczona liczba czarownic i czarodziei poświęciła mnóstwo czasu, aby dopracować do perfekcji tę formę transmutacji, a i tak nieczęsto udało im się sprawić, że będą wyglądać bardziej atrakcyjnie. Jednak Harry'emu nie podobała się świadomość, że teraz wygląda w sposób przyciągający uwagę. Nie pasowało to do jego osobowości w najmniejszym stopniu.

— I jak? Podoba ci się? – zapytał Tom z uśmiechem, przyglądając się jego odbiciu.

— Wyglądam absurdalnie – powiedział Harry, gdy udało mu się znaleźć odpowiednie słowa. Był zadowolony, gdy zauważył, że przynajmniej nie jest tak przystojny jak Tom. – Nie powinienem rzucać się w oczy.

— Powinieneś wyglądać jak nie ty – poprawił go Tom, wciąż się uśmiechając. Podszedł bliżej i objął go w pasie, przybliżając usta do jego ucha. – I muszę stwierdzić, że mimo to wciąż mogę dostrzec twoje piękne rysy.

Harry nie odpowiedział na to, gdy Tom przyglądał mu się, zadowolony.

— Nie podoba ci się? – zapytał Tom po chwili.

— Nie, po prostu… - Harry tak naprawdę nie był do końca pewny, co o tym sądzi i dlaczego tak bardzo mu to przeszkadza. – To po prostu trochę żenujące. Albo inne.

Tom zaśmiał się cicho.

— Nie różnisz się tak bardzo – powiedział miękko. – I bez względu na wszystko podoba mi się, jak teraz wyglądasz.

Harry wzruszył ramionami i odsunął się lekko od Toma, starając się uniknąć patrzenia w swoje odbicie. Stwierdził, że nie ma powodu aż tak przejmować się tym, jak wygląda, skoro następny rok będzie tylko siedział w biurze. Objął jedną z dłoni Toma i powiedział:

— Obaj spóźnimy się do pracy, a to na pewno nie będzie dobrze wyglądać, skoro to mój pierwszy dzień, a twój pierwszy tydzień.

— Ach, rzeczywiście - powiedział Tom, podążając za Harrym do przedpokoju.

Zanim Harry zdążył założyć swój płaszcz, Tom przyciągnął go do siebie i pocałował lekko. Harry uśmiechnął się, czując, że jego chęć do wyjścia do pracy trochę osłabła.

— Nie chcę zdenerwować Borgina moją nieobecnością – powiedział Tom, odsuwając się od Harry'ego i zakładając swój płaszcz. – Ale wrócę jak najszybciej będę mógł.

Harry uśmiechnął się, poprawiając płaszcz.

— Też postaram się wrócić zaraz po pracy.

Tom odwzajemnił uśmiech i ruszył w stronę drzwi, otwierając je. Szybko zeszli na dół po schodach.

Po krótkim pożegnaniu każdy z nich udał się w swoją stronę. Harry, kierując się na Pokątną, mijał wiele mrocznych i niezwykłych sklepów, znajdujące się wzdłuż krętej ulicy. Nie był pewny, czy to fakt, że były lata czterdzieste, czy może fakt, że był już dorosły, ale Nokturn nie był dla niego już tak przerażający. _Albo_ – pomyślał Harry, mijając wiele czarodziei, którzy rzadko w pełni pokazywali swoją twarz – _przywykłem do bardziej mrocznej i złowrogiej części czarodziejskiego świata…_

Ulica Pokątna była zapełniona śpieszącymi się gdzieś czarodziejami. Harry szedł jeszcze przez jakiś czas, mijając sporo przyjemnie wyglądających sklepów, zanim znalazł siedzibę Proroka. Wiele czarownic i czarodziei wchodziło i wychodziło z bogato zdobionego budynku wysokiego na przynajmniej cztery piętra, z pewnością mającego jeszcze kilka pięter pod ziemią. Harry wmieszał się w tłum, kierując się do głównego wejścia.

Za dużymi drzwiami, które prowadziły do wewnątrz rozciągał się przestronny, okrągły hol wejściowy, wyłożony czerwonymi i złotymi płytkami, z mnóstwem drzwi prowadzących w różne miejsca. Na cały budynek bez wątpienia rzucono zaklęcia zwiększające, ponieważ windy prowadziły dziesięć pięter w górę i w dół, a sufit holu znajdował się znacznie wyżej, niż można się było spodziewać. Obok każdych drzwi znajdowało się biurko i Harry skierował się do jednego z nich.

— Dzień dobry – przywitała go prosto ubrana czarownica.

— Dzień dobry – odpowiedział Harry. – Nazywam się Richard Plunkett, dopiero zaczynam pracę w Proroku jako redaktor w dziale kryminalnym.

— Och, oczywiście, panie Plunkett – powiedziała czarownica, niemal natychmiast, gdy Harry skończył mówić. – Proszę tędy.

Czarownica wstała zza biurka i zaprowadziła go do właściwego miejsca. Harry szedł za nią, przyglądając się odwiedzającym, jaki i reporterom, którzy dopiero co mogli skończyć najlepszy raport o bezpieczeństwie kociołków, który kiedykolwiek ukazał się w tej gazecie. Czarownica prowadziła go przez wiele drzwi, kilka pięter w dół i wzdłuż mnóstwa korytarzy, zanim zatrzymała się i Harry domyślił się, że dotarli na miejsce.

Stali obok przecięcia kilka korytarzy, przy którym znajdowało się kolejne biurko i siedzący za nim czarodziej, przeglądający ze znużeniem stos pergaminów. Spojrzał na czarownicę, która do niego podeszła.

— Przyprowadziłam pana Plunketta z działu kryminalnego – powiedziała.

— Ach, tak – powiedział czarodziej z znudzeniem. Poprawił swoje okulary i wrócił do przeglądania papierów. – Całkiem imponujący życiorys. Pokaż mu jego biuro.

Czarownica poprowadziła go jeszcze wzdłuż dwóch korytarzy.

— Pańskie biuro – powiedziała, gdy stanęli obok drzwi z ciemnego drewna. – W środku powinien ktoś na pana czekać. Opowie panu wszystko, co powinien pan wiedzieć o korekcie. Jeśli będzie miał pan jakieś pytania, proszę bez wahania zapytać kogoś z kadry.

— Dziękuję – powiedział Harry. Czarownica uśmiechnęła się miło i odwróciła się, żeby odejść.

Harry otworzył drzwi i wszedł do dobrze oświetlonego pomieszczenia z obrazami słynnych historyków i oprawionymi artykułami wiszącymi na ścianie pomiędzy zaczarowanymi oknami, za którymi rozciągało się czyste, niebieskie niebo. W pomieszczeniu ustawione było pięć biurek, za czterema z nich siedzieli już pracownicy: czarnowłosy czarodziej około czterdziestki całkowicie pochłonięty swoją pracą, starszy czarodziej wciąż pełen energii, czarownica około dwudziestu pięciu lat, która wydawała się nie mieć trudności z pracą i czarodziej tak samo młody jak on, z którym właśnie rozmawiała.

Harry był zadowolony, gdy stwierdził, że żaden z nich nie wydaje się być szczególnie surowy, może poza najstarszym czarodziejem. Kiedy Harry zamknął drzwi i ponownie rozejrzał się po pokoju, zauważając, że najstarszy czarodziej obserwował go zza swojego biurka. Kiedy Harry mu się przyjrzał, zdał sobie sprawę, że rozpoznaje tego mężczyznę…

— Ty musisz być Richardem Plunkettem – powiedział ochrypłym głosem.

— Tak – odpowiedział Harry.

— Jesteś idealnie na czas – zauważył czarodziej. – Właściwie to prawie się spóźniłeś.

— Przepraszam, nie wiedziałem…

— Nie musisz się tłumaczyć – przerwał mu mężczyzna. Uśmiechnął się, wciąż uważnie przyglądając się Harry'emu. – Oprowadziłbym cię po pokoju, ale jestem pewny, że z tego miejsca też jesteś w stanie wszystko zobaczyć, więc nie będę tracić energii. Tak poza tym, jestem Abner. Abner Moody.

Harry podszedł do jego biurka i uścisnął jego dłoń na powitanie.

— Miło mi poznać.

Harry nagle zdał sobie sprawę, kogo przypominał mu Abner. Alastora Moody'ego. Byli do siebie bardzo podobnie, oczywiście nie biorąc pod uwagę blizn, które szpeciły twarz Alastora. Musieli być ze sobą spokrewnieni – zapewne Abner był ojcem Alastora. Harry szybko policzył, że jeśli Alastor urodził się mniej więcej w tym czasie lub około dziesięć lat wcześniej, miałby czterdzieści, pięćdziesiąt lat, gdy Voldemort dojdzie do władzy i będzie około dwadzieścia lat starszy w momencie, gdy Harry go poznał. Zastanawiało go tylko, dlaczego ojciec Szalonookiego Moody'ego tutaj pracuje.

— Teraz czas na zapoznanie – powiedział Abner, nie zauważając zamyślenia Harry'ego. – To jest Eileen Lawson. – Młoda czarownica przywitała się z nim. – To Emeric Rothwell. – Młody czarodziej kiwnął mu głową. – A to Aidan Stebbins. – Aidan tylko podniósł wzrok, zbyt zajęty swoją pracą. – Nie jest najbardziej towarzyską osobą – dodał Moody ściszonym głosem.

Harry tylko skinął głową, nie komentując tego.

— Będziesz oczywiście pracować przy tym biurku – powiedział Moody, spoglądając na puste biurko ustawione obok Eileen i Emerica. – Twoja praca na dzisiaj już na ciebie czeka. Artykuły do wieczornego i jutrzejszego wydania Proroka.

— Dobrze.

— Dobrze. A teraz, mam nadzieję, wiesz, jak przejrzeć rękopis i dostosować go do wymagań Proroka, prawda?

— Tak – odpowiedział Harry. Tom zdążył mu już wytłumaczyć wszystko o redagowaniu tekstów w najmniejszym szczególe. Był zadowolony, że mimo to Moody nie wydawał się chętny do wyjaśniania mu tego ponownie.

— Na wszelki wypadek gdybyś kłamał, krótka wskazówka. Pracę redaktora można podsumować w kilku słowach – powiedział Abner. - Zrób to przejrzyście, zwięźle, zrozumiale, poprawnie i spójnie. To wszystko, o co prosimy.

— Oczywiście – powiedział Harry. Abner z każdym słowem coraz bardziej przypominał mu Szalonookiego.

— Podsumowując – kontynuował Abner – zdarzy się łatwa praca, jak i ciężka praca. Skoro jesteś nowy, na razie będziemy dawać ci same łatwe rzeczy do zrobienia, a jeśli powinie ci się noga, to dla nas będzie jasny znak, że nie jesteś do tego gotowy i w ciągu tygodnia zostaniesz zwolniony. Ale jeśli będzie sobie dobrze radził, dodając za każdym razem coś od siebie, zaczniesz pracować z nami nad większymi historiami, które z większą pewnością trafią do gazety. Każdy zbiór pokręconych faktów, które uda ci się złożyć w historię, którą ludzie będą chcieć czytać, zapewni ci większą wypłatę. Brzmi dobrze?

— Tak – powiedział Harry. – Brzmi świetnie.

Uśmiech Abnera nie sięgnął jego oczu, gdy patrzył na Harry'ego. Miał wrażenie, że Abner nie do końca mu ufa, ponieważ bez wątpienia ten dział nie potrzebował więcej redaktorów. Albo może dlatego, że Harry według Moody'ego nie wyglądał jak normalny, szczęśliwy, przyzwoity czarodziej. Wiedział, że mógłby zdobyć potwierdzenie swoich domysłów w myślach Abnera, ale nie chciał w ten sposób zaczynać współpracy. Poczeka jeszcze przynajmniej kilka dni.

— W takim razie zabieraj się do pracy – powiedział Abner.

— Dobrze – stwierdził Harry, kierując się do swojego biurka. – Dzięki.

Harry usiadł zza biurkiem i podniósł pierwszy plik papierów ze stosu przed nim. Po szybkim przeglądzie wiedział, że historia została wysłana przez starą czarownicę z Yorkshire, która była świadkiem, jak kilku nastolatków atakowało kota jej sąsiadów. Od pierwszej chwili był pewny, że ta historia nie wyląduje na pierwszej stronie Proroka, ale i tak zaczął ją poprawiać.

Minęło kilka godzin, w których nic ciekawego się nie wydarzyło i Harry miał wrażenie, że minęła wieczność, gdy nareszcie przyszedł czas na przerwę na obiad. Podniósł wzrok i zauważył, że Moody wciąż siedział przy biurku, jedząc swój posiłek, Aidan gdzieś zniknął, a Eileen i Emeric o czymś dyskutowali. Wyglądało na to, że są dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Harry wstał zza biurka i miał zamiar wyjść z biura, ale usłyszał, że ktoś go woła.

— Richard, dołączysz do nas? – zapytała go Eileen. – Mieliśmy właśnie zacząć obiad.

Harry był raczej zaskoczony tym zaproszeniem i wahał się przez chwilę. Jednak stwierdził, że byłoby niegrzeczne z jego strony, gdyby odmówił.

— Z chęcią.

Eileen uśmiechnęła się i wyczarowała obok siebie krzesło. Gdy Harry zajął miejsce, zauważył, że Emeric unika z nim kontaktu wzrokowego. Harry zastanawiał się z jakiego powodu, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że Emeric nie wydaje się być zirytowany jego obecnością. Stwierdził, że najwyraźniej musi być nieśmiały. Jednak nie wydawał się być bardzo wycofany, gdy Harry słyszał go wcześniej podczas rozmowy…

Eileen machnęła różdżką i przywołała ze stolika srebrną tacę z jedzeniem i napojami. Harry wiedział, że dla takich miejsc pracy jak Prorok normalnym było zapewniać ich pracownikom obiady, a im większa firma, tym lepsze było jedzenie. Niektóre miejsca, takie jak Ministerstwo Magii, dokładało wszelkich starań, aby zaimponować pracownikom i odwiedzającym i żeby utrzymać wysokie standardy, wydawali ogromne ilości pieniędzy na obiady, jednocześnie zapewniając najwyżej postawionym pracownikom najwykwintniejsze dania.

— Muszę powiedzieć, że byłam pod wrażeniem, gdy usłyszałam, że będziesz nowym redaktorem – powiedziała Eileen, gdy wszyscy nałożyli obiad na swoje talerze. – Wiem, że ostatnio liczba przestępstw rzeczywiście się zwiększyła, ale udawało nam się wyrobić. Zastanawiam się tylko, czy Prorok nie spodziewa się jeszcze gorszych wydarzeń.

— Z tego, co ostatnio czytam w gazetach, wcale nie byłbym tym zaskoczony – stwierdził Harry. – Ale mimo to uważam, że naprawdę miałem szczęście, że dostałem tę pracę.

— Ktoś z twojej rodziny pracuje w Proroku?

— Nie – odpowiedział. – Złożyłem tylko podanie i dostałem odpowiedź, że mogę zacząć.

Eileen kiwnęła głową i przez chwilę tylko jedząc w ciszy.

— W takim razie dlaczego chciałeś zostać redaktorem? – zapytała.

— Szczerze mówiąc jestem głównie zainteresowany nowymi wiadomościami.

— Tak samo jak ja. W przeciwieństwie do Emerica, który został zmuszony przez swoją rodzinę.

— To mało powiedziane – stwierdził Emeric, nie podnosząc wzroku znad talerza. Eileen uśmiechnęła się.

— Jednak to całkiem ciekawa praca – zauważyła i spojrzała na Harry'ego. – Mam nadzieję, że będzie czuł się tutaj tak dobrze, jak reszta z nas.

— Też mam taką nadzieję – odpowiedział. Zaczął się zastanawiać, jak długo zostanie w tej pracy i czy rzeczywiście zdąży się tu wpasować. Prawdopodobnie będzie tu pracował przez rok… wszystko zależało od tego, co i kiedy stanie się z Tomem.

Harry odwrócił wzrok i zauważył, że Moody właśnie wstał zza biurka. W przeciwieństwie do jego pełnej energii postawy, bardzo utykał i długo zajęło mu dojście do drzwi. Eileen i Emeric zauważyli, gdzie powędrował jego wzrok i spoglądali na niego ukradkiem. Moody wyszedł z biura, nie oglądając się za siebie i Harry odwrócił się do Eileen.

— Co mu się stało?

— Był aurorem – wyjaśniła. – Jednym z najlepszych, przynajmniej dopóki nie trafiła go wyjątkowo mroczna klątwa… Niewiele o tym wiem, poza tym, co Moody powiedział mi o jego poważnych obrażeniach wewnętrznych. Ma dużo szczęścia, że udało mu się przeżyć. Ktokolwiek słabszy od niego z pewnością by zginął.

Harry przez chwilę myślał nad tym, co usłyszał i doszedł do wniosku, że mogło to być to samo zaklęcie, które Dołohow użył przeciwko Hermionie w bitwie w Departamencie Tajemnic. Hermiona przeżyła tylko, dlatego że nie została bezpośrednio trafiona, ale nawet kogoś takiego jak Abner mogło wyjątkowo poturbować, jeśli uderzyło w niego bezpośrednio. Z tego, co wiedział, lek, który pani Pomfrey dała Hermionie, był stosunkowo nowym odkryciem, nawet jeśli zaklęcia, którymi sobie pomogła, były używane już od dawna…

Zaklęcie nie leciało w linii prostej, ale zygzakowatym torem i było bardzo trudne do rzucenia. Tom podczas jednej z lekcji dokładnie omówił ten czar i Harry nawet później o tym czytał.

— W takim razie dlaczego nadal pracuje? – zastanawiał się na głos Harry. – Z pewnością Ministerstwo zwraca mu koszty leczenia, prawda?

— Och, jestem pewna, że tak jest. Muszą to zrobić, w szczególności biorąc pod uwagę, jak świetnym był aurorem, ale nie do końca nie wiem, dlaczego chce tutaj pracować… Nigdy go nie pytałam.

Harry żałował, że Eileen nie wie. Może fakt, że znał Szalonookiego i naprawdę było mu żal Abnera powodował, że chciał o nim wiedzieć więcej. Interesowało go to. Miał wrażenie, że Abner mógłby w pewnym stopniu być łącznikiem z jego przeszłością… Zdał sobie sprawę, że nigdy nie czuł się tak od niej odległy. Mimo że często wspominał swoich przyjaciół i opiekunów, miał wrażenie, że już nie był z nimi tak związany…

Zmusił się do przypomnienia sobie, gdzie jest i przestania myślenia o jego przeszłości, nawet jeśli Eileen i Emeric nie zauważyliby tego. Wrócił do rozmowy z nimi, zadając jeszcze kilka pytań o Moody'ego i dzieląc się z nimi swoją fikcyjną przeszłością w zamian za ich prawdziwą.


	32. Aurorzy

Za poprawienie rozdziału dziękuję **SimplyIsabelleS**.

* * *

Miłego czytania!

* * *

— Co sądzisz o reszcie redaktorów? — zapytał ostrożnie Tom, gdy siedzieli na kanapie w salonie. Była już po piątej po południu i Harry dopiero co wrócił z pracy. Tom już na niego czekał, czytając, ale odłożył książkę oprawioną w czarną skórę, gdy Harry usiadł obok niego.

— Wydają się być w porządku — odpowiedział krótko, nie widząc, jak mógłby ich opisać. — Jest ich tylko czwórka, chociaż sugerowali, że było ich wystarczająco dużo nawet, zanim ja dołączyłem.

— Ten dział nigdy nie będzie pełny — stwierdził Tom z uśmiechem. — Nie, jeśli jeden z nas potrzebuje pracy.

Harry również się uśmiechnął, przypominając sobie, co czarodziej przy biurku powiedział o jego życiorysie, który załatwił mu Tom.

— Ile musiałeś nakłamać, żeby zdobyć dla mnie tę pracę?

— Kłamać? W ogóle nie kłamałem.

Harry spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

— Ale nie mam żadnych kwalifikacji potrzebnych do tej pracy… _musiałeś _kłamać.

— Nie było potrzeby — wyjaśnił Tom. — Nie, kiedy magia z taką łatwością pozwala mi zdobyć to, czego chcę.

Harry w ogóle nie był tym zaskoczony. Zastanawiał się, jak tym razem Tomowi udało się to zrobić — prawdopodobnie nie z pomocą Imperiusa, ponieważ nie spotkał się żadnym z szefów lub pracowników Proroka, więc musiał wymyślić coś nowego. To samo tyczyło się Confundus i kilku innych klątw. Harry podejrzewał, że to musiało być to samo zaklęcie, które Dumbledore użył w sierocińcu Toma, rzucone na pusty pergamin, który miała przeczytać pani Cole. Prawdopodobnie dzięki niemu ludzie widzieli wszystkie informacje, które chcieli zobaczyć. Na pewno nie było łatwo użyć tego zaklęcia poprawnie.

Harry miał zamiar zapytać o to Toma, ale on odezwał się pierwszy.

— Ale zboczyliśmy z tematu. Opowiedz mi więcej o ludziach, z którymi pracujesz. Chcę się dowiedzieć o nich czegoś więcej.

— Nie mam o nich wiele do powiedzenia — stwierdził Harry. — Tak jak powiedziałem, jest ich czwórka. Najstarszy czarodziej, który nazywa się Moody, wydaje się być tam szefem, nawet jeśli niezbyt interesuje się wszystkim, dopóki każdy robi to, co ma robić. Potem jest Aidan… Szczerze mówiąc, nie o nim nie wiem.

— Dlaczego nie? — zapytał Tom. — Nie rozmawiał z tobą?

— Nie. Nawet na mnie nie spojrzał, więc nie mogłem zajrzeć do jego myśli. Jest raczej aspołeczny.

— Ciekawe dlaczego — zamyślił się Tom cicho.

— Nie sądzę, żeby to było istotne — zapewnił go Harry. — Niektórzy po prostu tacy są.

— A co z pozostałą dwójką?

— Eileen i Emeric. Wydają się być mili. Oboje są po dwudziestce. Na szczęście nie wypytywali zbyt dużo o moją przeszłość… Krótko mówiąc, na pewno nie byli Ślizgonami. Chociaż nie jestem pewien, co do Emerica…

— Dlaczego nie?

— Jest prawie tak cichy jak Aidan. Przynajmniej względem mnie, bo z Eileen rozmawia często. Pewnie nie przepada za poznawaniem nowych ludzi.

Tom umilkł na chwilę, namyślając się nad czymś.

— Co powiedział ci o swoim życiu?

— Nic mi nie powiedział, chociaż Eileen wspomniała, że został przez swoją rodzinę zmuszony do pracy w Proroku. Ale chyba mu to nie przeszkadza.

— Udało ci się odczytać jego myśli?

— Nie — odpowiedział szczerze Harry. Wrócił myślami do rozmowy z Eileen i Emericem. — Unikał patrzenia mi w oczy.

— Przez wiedzę o legilimencji?

— Nie mam pojęcia — odpowiedział, zastanawiając się, dlaczego Tom tak się tym interesuje.

— Nie spuszczaj go z oczu, dobrze? — poprosił Tom po chwili ciszy.

— Nie sądzę, że powinienem się go obawiać.

— Też tak uważam… Po prostu ciekawi mnie, o czym myśli.

— Pewnie z czasem przestanie być tak nieśmiały w mojej obecności — stwierdził Harry. — Wkrótce uda mi się zajrzeć do jego myśli.

— Dobrze — odpowiedział Tom.

— Kogo dzisiaj spotkałeś w sklepie? — zapytał Harry. Tom jak na razie nie spotkał się dwa razy z tą samą czarownicą lub czarodziejem.

— Z podstarzałą wiedźmą z Birmingham — odpowiedział. — Najwyraźniej kolekcjonowała cenne przedmioty przez całe życie, tak samo jak jej matka przed nią i jej babka też. Borgin był w szczególności zainteresowany laleczkami voodoo, które pochodziły od grupy afrykańskich czarodziei z sprzed kilkuset lat. Są warte setki tysięcy galeonów, chociaż mamy nadzieję kupić je tylko za dwa tysiące. Z tego, co zauważyłem, potrzebuje pieniędzy. Jej dom to praktycznie ruina…

Tom nadal opowiadał o różnych ludziach, który spotkał, a później Harry wyjaśnił mu wszystko, co wiedział o Moodym i jego wypadku. Oczywiście nie powiedział mu, dlaczego tak bardzo interesuje się Moodym. Napomknął tylko, że jutro ma zamiar zajrzeć do jego myśli, żeby dowiedzieć się, czy mu ufa i jak dużo się o nim domyślił na podstawie doświadczenia z pracy jako auror. Ale nawet po tym Tom wydawał się bardziej zainteresowany Emericem, mimo że nie potrafił swojej ciekawości wytłumaczyć. Gdy wieczór mijał nie rozmyślał nad tym zbyt dużo, uznając, że to nie jest ważne.

**(*****)**

Był prawie koniec dnia, gdy Harry siedział za biurkiem w dziale kryminalnym i, rozmawiając z Eileen i Emericem, kończył przeglądać ostatni raport na dziś. Minęły już niemal dwa tygodnie, odkąd zaczął pracować w Proroku i nareszcie lepiej rozumiał Eileen i Emerica. Prawie cieszył się przebywaniem tutaj, w szczególności, gdy pomyślnie przeszedł tygodniowy test Moody'ego, czy rzeczywiście może poradzić sobie z tą pracą.

Ale odkąd zaczął dostawać ważne i trudniejsze raporty do zredagowania, zauważał, że niektóre z przysyłanych historii zostały _zbyt _szczegółowo i zagadkowo opisane, żeby mogły się dostać do Proroka. Ale z drugiej strony historie o mordowaniu kotów i nastolatkach zakłócających porządek, były zbyt nudne lub niejasne, żeby można je było opublikować. Większość z nowych historii była mroczniejsza, jednak często nie na tyle uderzająca, żeby zainteresować czytelników. Chyba, że pracowało się w dziale kryminalnym Proroka i widziało się, jak wiele osobliwych historii zostaje codziennie przysłanych.

Harry miał wrażenie, że często natrafiał na raporty dotyczące Grindelwalda, jednak nigdy nie był tego pewny. Jego nazwisko było w ostatnim czasie często wymieniane, ponieważ był ważnym politykiem w Niemczech, nawet jeśli jego prawdziwe zamiary były nieznane dla większości społeczeństwa. Jednak opowiadano o nim i o jego rządzie dziwne historie. Najczęściej natrafiały na ślepy koniec albo z nieznanych powodów nie zostały zaaprobowane przez Proroka.

— Skończyłeś z tym, Richard? — zapytała Eileen, wyrywając Harry'ego z zamyślenia.

— Prawie — odpowiedział. — Zostało mi kilka akapitów.

— To sprawozdanie z ataku z Newcastle?

— Nie, to już skończyłem. Ostatecznie, jak zawsze, nie wiedzieli, kto to zrobił.

Emeric roześmiał się bez wesołości. Harry przyzwyczaił się do tego dźwięku — znaku autentycznego niezadowolenia.

— Co oznacza, że dobrze wiedzą, ale nie mogą nam powiedzieć — powiedział Emeric. — Albo atakującym udało się ponownie uciec Ministerstwu, znikając w innym państwie.

— _Nie wszyscy _ludzie, którzy za tym stoją nie pochodzą z Anglii, dobrze o tym wiesz — stwierdziła Eileen. — Tylko dlatego, że było pięć przypadków, gdy Ministerstwo stwierdziło, że uciekli do innego państwa…

— To nie było _tylko _pięć takich przypadków — przerwał jej Emeric. - To było _jedyne _pięć przypadków, gdy Ministerstwu udało się złapać odpowiedzialnych za ataki na mugoli czy czarodziejów.

— Co z dwójką czarodziei, którzy zostali skazani za morderstwo rodziny MacKenzie?

— Byli niewinni — stwierdził Emeric, odwracając się do Eileen. — To ty przekonałaś mnie, że są niewinni.

Eileen wydawała się niewzruszona tym przypomnieniem, gdy nadal broniła swoich poglądów.

— I tak uważam, że to stronnicze i płytkie z twojej strony, żeby sądzić, że wszyscy atakujący są obcokrajowcami.

— Jak możemy być tego pewni?

— Możemy być pewni, ponieważ te ataki nie są za każdym razem popełniane przez te same osoby — odpowiedział Harry, zanim Eileen miała okazję.

Dwójka pozostałych czarodziei spojrzała na niego. Harry był zaskoczony, gdy zauważył, że Emeric i tym razem nie odwrócił wzroku.

— Jeśli miejsce i czas każdego ataku nie zostały podane — mówił dalej — to zazwyczaj sposób, w jaki zginęli ci ludzie, zazwyczaj był. Niemal każdy z atakujących miał różne motywy: pokazać swoją nienawiść do mugoli, zwrócić uwagę Ministerstwa, dla własnych korzyści albo zaafiszować się z czarną magią. Po tym można stwierdzić, że to raczej nowa _tendencja _niż działania osoby lub jakieś grupy.

— Ale dlaczego ludzie zaczynają podążać za tą tendencją? — zapytała Eileen.

— Sądzę, że z powodu ogólnej nienawiści do mugoli — stwierdził Harry. — Chociaż mugole i osoby nie mające nic przeciwko mugolom również zostali w to wciągnięci. Ludzie naśladują to, ponieważ są czystokrwiści i chcą więcej władzy.

— Opisałeś to, jakby to rzeczywiście była pewna tendencja — stwierdził Emeric. — Więc nie sądzisz, żeby istniała jakaś grupa, która tym kieruje?

Harry zastanawiał się nad tym przez chwilę, starając się bazować na domysłach a nie na swojej wiedzy o przyszłości.

— Sądzę, że niekoniecznie istnieje tylko jedna grupa… Według mnie jest jeden przywódca i grupa ludzi z całego świata - niektórzy z nich nawet nie muszą być jego poplecznikami — którzy popierają jego poglądy.

Oczywiście nawiązywał do Gellerta Grindelwalda. Nawet jeśli był pewny, że Grindelwald nie miał skupionych wokół siebie, podobnych do śmierciożerców sług na jego rozkazach, coraz bardziej upewniał się w przekonaniu, że gdzieś byli ludzie — starzy i młodzi, kobiety i mężczyźni, czystokrwiści i jeszcze bardziej czystokrwiści — którzy byli w stanie zrobić wszystko, żeby pomóc antymugolskiej kampanii Grindelwalda.

Emeric wciąż nie odwrócił wzroku od Harry'ego. Uśmiechał się lekko, ale Harry nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego. Tak jak Eileen, Emeric miał brązowe oczy, chociaż jego były trochę ciemniejsze. Niezbyt przystojny z jego szczupłą twarzą i brązowymi włosami, ale był pewny, że Eileen coś w nim widzi. Z tego, co zdążył zauważyć, Eileen często o nim myślała. Dotąd nie był w stanie zajrzeć do myśli Emerica, więc teraz, gdy nareszcie miał okazję, nie wahał się ani przez chwilę. Jednak gdy zajrzał do jego myśli, od razu tego pożałował.

„Jest chyba jednym z najprzystojniejszych mężczyzn, którego kiedykolwiek spotkałem. Ale nawet gdybym był kobietą, nie spojrzałby na mnie. Nawet jeśli nie byłbym jakimś dziwadłem… Chciałbym w końcu przestać o nim myśleć…**"**

Emeric nagle odwrócił wzrok. Harry przez kilka sekund stał kompletnie oszołomiony, zanim głos Eileen nie wyrwał go z zamyślenia.

— Domyślasz się, kogo mogą naśladować?

Harry oderwał wzrok od Emerica i spojrzał na Eileen, która nie zauważyła jego nagłego zmieszania. Szybko przypomniał sobie, o czym wcześniej rozmawiali.

— Nie sądzę, że ktokolwiek jest w stanie się domyślić. Przynajmniej jeszcze nie.

Eileen kiwnęła głową. Harry wrócił do pracy, jednak nie udało mu się zbyt wiele zrobić. Wiedział, że wiedza, że Emeric jest najwyraźniej gejem, nie miała na niego żadnego wpływu. Jednak nie wiedział, co sądzić lub zrobić z faktem, że Eileen tak bardzo podobał się Emeric. To wyjaśniało dlaczego był taki nieśmiały w jego obecności, chociaż nie był pewny, czy nie było jeszcze gorszych powodów…

Kilka minut później Eileen oświadczyła, że skończyła pracę i idzie do domu. Emeric wyszedł razem z nią. Harry'emu zostało jeszcze przynajmniej dziesięć minut pracy, jednak był zadowolony, że tym razem nie wyszedł razem z nimi z biura. Gdy skończył sprawdzać raport, posprzątał biurko i miał właśnie wyjść, gdy usłyszał, że Moody go woła. Wszyscy poza nimi już wyszli.

— Poczekaj jeszcze chwilę, Plunkett. Chcę z tobą porozmawiać.

Harry spojrzał na starszego czarodzieja i podszedł do jego biurka. Zgadywał, że Moody chce z nim porozmawiać o jego pracy, jednak nie był tego pewny. Nigdy nie rozmawiali ze sobą na osobiste tematy, ale Harry wiedział, że Moody chce się dowiedzieć o nim coś więcej.

— O czym chce pan ze mną rozmawiać?

— Nie musisz nazywać mnie panem, Moody wystarczy — powiedział. — Słyszałem, jak rozmawiałeś z Lawson i Rothwell o ostatnich morderstwach.

— O co chodzi?

— Wydaje się, że masz zdecydowane poglądy na temat przestępców, który ściga Ministerstwo i kilka cholernie wiarygodnych domysłów, kim mogą być.

— Erm…dziękuję — powiedział, nie mając innego pomysłu.

— Nie zastanawiałeś się może nad zostaniem aurorem?

Harry umilkł na chwilę, będąc pod wrażeniem tego domysłu.

— Chciałem zostać aurorem, gdy miałem piętnaście lat — przyznał. Prawie zapomniał o tym fakcie i nie wiedział, co o podejrzeniu, że Abner może go przybliżać do jego przeszłości.

— Nie udało ci się czy zmieniłeś zdania?

— Zmieniłem zdanie — odpowiedział Harry, chociaż wydawało mu się, że obie sugestie mogą być prawdziwe.

— Problemy z edukacją? Z rodziną? Coś się wydarzyło?

— Raczej brak poczucia moralności i nieprzyjemny zwrot w życiu — powiedział bez zastanowienia Harry.

Uśmiech nie sięgnął oczu Moody'ego.

— Czyli jednak coś się wydarzyło — Przyglądał się Harry'emu przez chwilę. — Byłbyś niezłym aurorem. Wciąż możesz być, jeśli chcesz.

Harry postarał to sobie wyobrazić. Widział siebie siedzącego obok Toma i tłumaczącego mu, że chce pracować dla Ministerstwa i łapać wszystkich ludzi, których znali i ponadto, dlatego że „robili złe rzeczy". Co gorsze, Ministerstwo wiedziałoby, że skłamał co do swojej tożsamości w momencie, gdy ponownie wszedłby do tego budynku.

— Nie mam odpowiednich kwalifikacji.

— Nie musiałbyś mieć żadnych, gdybym zasugerował im, że powinni wziąć cię na trening. Oczywiście, dopóki nadążałbyś z pracą. Bez problemu wkręciłem tam kilku ludzi. Nawet mój syn będzie w stanie się tam bezproblemowo dostać, nieważne, czy dożyję do tej chwili, czy nie.

— Masz syna? — zapytał Harry, korzystając z okazji dowiedzenia się czegoś o Abwerze.

— Tak — odpowiedział. — Alastor. We wrześniu zaczyna Hogwart. Będzie dobrym aurorem, o ile będzie chciał nim zostać.

— Praca aurora jest raczej niebezpieczna — stwierdził Harry. — Co, z pewnością, sam wiesz. Nie jestem pewien, czy się do tego nadaję.

— Nie wydajesz się być bojaźliwym typem — powiedział Moody. — Wszedłeś tu bez cienia lęku, mimo że to na pewno twoja pierwsza praca. Radzisz sobie z takimi raportami, które u innych zjeżyłyby włos na głowie. A mimo to pozostało w tobie jeszcze coś, przez co zastanawiasz się, dlaczego ludzie zostali zamordowani, zgwałceni, torturowani i bici niemal do śmierci każdego dnia. Niebezpieczeństwo jeszcze dodałoby temu smaczku.

Harry zastanawiał się, czy Moody mówi o tym tylko po to, żeby zwiększyć jego pewność siebie, czy rzeczywiście już tyle o nim wiedział po tak krótkim czasie. Stwierdził, że prawdopodobnie to drugie. Moody nie traciłby na niego czasu, jeśli rzeczywiście czegoś w nim nie zobaczył. Jako były Auror, Moody zapewne był tak samo dobry w przejrzeniu ludzi jak Tom. Poza faktem, że Tom znał legilimencję, co w przypadku Moody'ego było mało prawdopodobne.

Teraz nie potrafił już sobie wyobrazić bycia aurorem. Sam trening zająłby cztery lata, a miał tylko połowę z tego czasu, zanim Tom opuści Anglię. Zresztą, dopóki nie istniał Zakon Feniksa, to było dokładne przeciwieństwo bycia śmierciożercą.

Harry w pewien sposób miał wrażenie, że to naprawdę ważne. Tom nigdy nie zrozumiałby, o co mu chodzi, gdyby wspomniał o byciu aurorem, chyba że pomyślałby, że miał zamiar zostać szpiegiem. Na razie jednak nie mógł zostawić Toma. Jednak teraz miał do czynienia z bardzo rzadką ofertę czegoś, o czym nie myślał od czasu szóstego roku w Hogwarcie.

— Widzisz, teraz zaczynasz się nad tym zastanawiać — powiedział Abner, wyrywając Harry'ego z zamyślenia. Tym razem jego uśmiech sięgnął nawet oczu.

— Nie sądzę, że to jest praca odpowiednia dla mnie — stwierdził Harry, bardziej przekonując siebie niż Moody'ego.

Moody zastanawiał się nad jego słowami przez chwilę, jego uśmiech już dawno zniknął.

— Przestępstwa to dziwny temat do pracy, jeśli nie chce się pomóc ich zwalczać.

Harry spojrzał w oczy Abnera, nie pokazując żadnych emocji. Miał wrażenie, że wie, do czego to zmierza, jednak nie wiedział, jak na to zareagować.

— Widzisz, poza tymi oczywistymi jak rodzinna tradycja czy zainteresowanie tematami, są tylko dwa powody, dla których ludzie chcą pracować w tym dziale — powiedział Abner o wiele ciszej niż poprzednio. — Pierwszy: chcą ostrzec społeczeństwo o wszystkich zbrodniach na świecie, starając się w jakiś sposób pomóc. Chcą być tego częścią, nawet jeśli oznacza to podawanie dalej tych informacji. Drugi powód zdarza się jednak znacznie rzadziej — nieważne, czy zdradzony bezpośrednio i szczerze. Bezpośredniość i szczerość nie jest w jego naturze. Drugi powód jest całkowitym przeciwieństwem pierwszego… Niektórzy chcą jeszcze pogarszać zbrodnie albo przyglądać się im z własnych, osobistych powodów.

Harry z determinacją starał się utrzymać niewzruszony i nieczytelny wyraz twarzy. Jeśli Moody zacznie go podejrzewać, może poprosić jakiegoś starego przyjaciela z Ministerstwa, żeby sprawdził akta Richarda Plunketta. Gdyby Abner odkrył, że nie istnieje, Harry będzie miał tylko dwie możliwości. Uciekać albo zostać złapanym przez Ministerstwo. Kolejny raz był zadowolony, że zna oklumencję.

— Sugerujesz, że popieram te zbrodnie? — zapytała Harry. - Albo nawet, że to ja jestem ich przyczyną?

— Nie powiedziałbym tego tak wcześnie. — Co ciekawe właśnie to rozbiło mur sceptycyzmu, który wybudował wokół siebie Abner. — Sądzę, że raczej starasz się zemścić, co nie stawia cię jeszcze całkowicie po mrocznej stronie.

Harry wiedział, że wciąż musi być bardzo ostrożny, mimo że Moody nie wydawał się go uważać za mordercę czy szpiega… jeszcze.

— Jeśli sądzisz, że w jakimś sensie jestem zły, dlaczego sugerujesz, żebym został aurorem?

— Widzisz, to jest ta ciekawa część. Najlepsi łowcy czarnoksiężników, prawdziwi zawodowcy, to nie ci, którzy przez całe życie trzymali się zasad, tak jak chciałoby wierzyć społeczeństwo i Ministerstwo. Łamali zasady i w pewnym okresie ich życia, można powiedzieć, że byli przestępcami. Mogą zrozumieć tych, których mają za zadanie ścigać i wyśledzić ich tak łatwo, jak wcześniej potrafili się ukryć. Dobrze wiedzą, co to moralność i doskonale rozumieją, jak sami są zdemoralizowani… Mogę stwierdzić, że większość z tego dotyczy ciebie.

Harry przypuszczał, że Moody musiał mieć chociaż częściowo rację, nawet jeśli była trochę dziwaczna. Nie był pewny, czy rzeczywiście chciałby zostać aurorem, nawet gdybym nie było Toma i jego znaczącej przeszłości…

— To nie jest trochę ryzykowne, żeby pozwolić byłym przestępcom ścigać aktualnych przestępców? Mogą udawać swoje nawrócenie. Prawdę mówiąc, ty też możesz w tej chwili kłamać, żeby złapać mnie w jakąś pułapkę.

— Jak wcześniej powiedziałem, niebezpieczeństwo dodaje smaczku — zaśmiał się Moody. — Uważasz, że staram się złapać ciebie w jakąś pułapkę z tego samego powodu, dla którego właśnie tego nie robię i z tego samego powodu, przez który byłbyś dobrym aurorem.

Harry nie wiedział, jak na to odpowiedzieć. W kilku kwestiach nie zgadzał się z Moodym. Każda kolejna sekunda w jego obecności wydawała się upewniać Moody'ego, że Harry rzeczywiście byłby przydatny.

— Oczywiście mi nie wierzysz — stwierdził Moody.

Harry postanowił nie kłamać.

— Oczywiście, że nie.

— Ale pomyślisz o tym, dobrze?

Harry zawahał się.

— Prawdopodobnie.

Moody zmierzył wzrokiem Harry'ego, uśmiechając się, jakby udało mu się wygrać.

— Cóż, tylko o tym chciałem z tobą porozmawiać. Zobaczymy się jutro.

— Do jutra.

Harry odwrócił się i skierował do drzwi.

— Do jutra.

**(*****)**

Minął prawie miesiąc odkąd ostatnim razem naprawdę rozmawiali z Moodym. Harry nie powiedział Tomowi ani o tej propozycji, ani o Emericu. Wciąż nie wiedział, co sądzić o obu tych sprawach, więc starał się ich unikać. Za kilka dni zaczynał się wrzesień wraz z końcem wakacji. Harry był dość zapracowany, ale to polubił. Był już późny wieczór pewnego dnia, gdy Moody ponownie poprosił Harry'ego, żeby jeszcze chwilę został.

— Myślałeś o mojej propozycji? — zapytał Moody bez ociągania.

— Owszem, myślałem — powiedział Harry. — Ale jeszcze nie zdecydowałem.

Moody wydawał się nieporuszony.

— Za niedługo będziesz już wszystkiego pewny.

Harry kiwnął głową.

— Tylko o tym chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać?

— Nie, nie tylko — przyznał Moody. — Znowu słyszałem, jak rozmawiasz podczas obiadu z Lawson i Rothwellem o Aidanie Stebbinsie.

Często rozmawiali o nim i o innych rzeczach i wcale nie był zdziwiony, że Moody przysłuchiwał się ich rozmowom.

— Nie wydaje się, że wiedzą o nim więcej ode mnie.

— Nikt o nim zbyt wiele nie wie — odpowiedział Moody. — Oczywiście, oprócz mnie. Pracowałem z nim kiedyś jeszcze za czasów Ministerstwa. Jeszcze kilka lat temu pracował tam jako Niewymowny.

— Dlaczego wciąż tam nie pracuje?

— Odszedł — wyjaśnił Moody. — Widział takie rzeczy, których by ci nawet nie wytłumaczył za wszystkie pieniądze świata — a to tylko, gdyby _mógł _ci je wyjaśnić. Znał takie sekrety, które nie pozwalały mu spać po nocach. Czasami nawet przez całe noce, sądząc po tym, jak wyglądał, gdy przychodził rano do pracy… Jeśli jest coś, co wpłynie na ciebie bardziej niż praca aurora, to właśnie bycie Niewymownym. Aurorzy często są świadkami śmierci, ale Niewymowni doświadczają coś, co jest przebija wszystko inne. Jedną z rzeczy, którą się zajmował, to walka z przestępstwami.

Harry zastanawiał się, czy Moody oczekiwał, że porówna bycia aurorem do bycia Niewymownym, żeby dostrzec, że przestępstwa mogą mieć wpływ nawet na ludzi takich jak Aidan.

— Dlaczego mi to mówisz? — zapytał, nie potrafiąc tego zrozumieć.

— Bez żadnego powodu. Sądziłem, że chciałbyś wiedzieć. Jest niewielu ludzi, o których można powiedzieć, że są moralni. Stebbins jest dobrym człowiekiem, chociaż trochę małomównym i odpychającym.

Harry wciąż miał wrażenie, że Moody chciał, żeby żałował Aidana.

— Dlaczego tacy ludzie jak ty czy on tutaj pracują? — zapytał, przerywając ciszę.

— Ciekawe pytanie — stwierdził Moody. — Nie wiem, czy powinienem mówić w imieniu Stebbinsa, ale jestem pewien, że nigdzie indziej nikt by go nie zatrudnił, szczególnie, że odszedł z Ministerstwa. Chociaż Ministerstwo mogło nawet pomóc mu zdobyć tę pracę. Nie może wyjawić wielu informacji, więc nie stwarza żadnego niebezpieczeństwa, pracując tutaj.

— A co z tobą? — drążył Harry, nie chcąc, żeby Moody uniknął pytania, na które tak bardzo chciał usłyszeć odpowiedź. — Dlaczego tutaj pracujesz?

— Ja? Lubię mieć jakieś zajęcie, nawet mimo moich problemów ze zdrowiem. Nie mógłbym siedzieć cały dzień w domu, czytając tylko to, co gazety uznają za wystarczająco intersujące, żeby zainteresowali się tym ludzie. Oczywiście, wciąż mam mnóstwo kontaktów w Ministerstwie, ale tutaj dostaję historie, które inni mogliby uznać za nieistotne. Wiem, co dzieje się na świecie, tak jak wielu ludzi, ale ja chcę dostać więcej szczegółów.

Harry nie wiedząc, co na to odpowiedzieć, stał w ciszy.

— Ale na pewno powinieneś już teraz gdzieś być, więc nie będę cię dłużej zatrzymywać — powiedział Moody. — Pomyślałem tylko, że chciałbyś wiedzieć więcej o Stebbinsie. Spodziewam się zobaczyć cię jutro wcześnie w pracy. Pomyśl jeszcze o mojej propozycji.

— Dobrze — odpowiedział Harry. — W takim razie do widzenia.

— Do widzenia.

Harry wyszedł z biura, nie wiedząc, co sądzić o tej rozmowie. Miał podejrzenie, że Moody powiedział mu o Aidanie, ponieważ chciał być dla niego miły albo zbliżyć się do Harry'ego. Opowiedział o sobie, nie pytając Harry'ego o nic. Nie mógł dojrzeć żadnych złych intencji za tą rozmową, może poza przypominaniem o propozycji zostania aurorem.

Harry, nieważne, ile razy o tym myślał, nie potrafił pojąć, że Moody z taką łatwością zaakceptował fakt, że nie jest do końca porządnym człowiekiem. Nawet jeśli twierdził, że najlepsi aurorzy mają ciemne strony, wciąż dziwnym było, że nie był zbyt oceniający. Jeśli Moody sądził, że Harry będzie tak dobrym aurorem, czy w takim razie spodziewał się, że robił mroczne rzeczy? Ale poza tymi wątpliwościami Harry był niemal pewny, że Moody go nie zwodzi. Nie musiał byś zwodzony, skoro jego przeszłość była tak łatwa do odgadnięcia.

Gdy wychodził z budynku, zdał sobie sprawę, że powinien zajrzeć do myśli Moody'ego. Wydawało się, że zapominał o tej możliwości, gdy rozmawiał z byłym aurorem. Z tego, co zdążył już wcześniej wyczytać z jego myśli, wiedział, że Moody ufa mu coraz bardziej, ale wiedział, że to zaufanie może być łatwo zburzone, gdyby coś poszło nie po jego myśli, szczególnie że ostatnio kłamstwa były dla niego łatwym zastępstwem do prawdziwych informacji, o tym kim był.


	33. Zazdrość

Za poprawienie rozdziału dziękuję **SimplyIsabelleS. **

* * *

**Pantera**, jeśli jesteś ciekawa, jak Tom zareaguje na Emerica, to zdecydowanie musisz przeczytać ten rozdział ;) Na szczęście akcja rzeczywiście się rozkręca. Był mały zastój, ale teraz wychodzimy na prostą wartkiej akcji. Pozdrawiam :)

Przepraszam za dość spore opóźnienie, ale mam nadzieję, że zrozumiecie. W końcu zaczął się rok szkolny, dla mnie już ostatni. Na samą myśl o tym robi mi się smutno :( Ale, ale, nie ma powodu rozpaczać. Od przyszłego rozdziału zajdą pewne zmiany, zdecydowanie pozytywne. Na pewno zauważycie różnicę, bo chyba nie da się jej przeoczyć ;)

Miłego czytania!

* * *

Był niedziela, tydzień do końca sierpnia, gdy Harry i Tom siedzieli na kanapie, rozmawiając spokojnie. Niebo na zewnątrz ich małego mieszkania było ciemne i ponure, bez wątpienia zanosiło się na burzę. Jednak to w najmniejszym stopniu nie interesowało ani Harry'ego ani Toma. Odkąd dostał propozycję zostania aurorem, dla Harry'ego nic się nie zmieniło, jednak odczuwał spokój, gdy mógł spędzić czas z Tomem.

Gdy Tom opisywał kilka nowych czarownic i czarodziei, których musiał odwiedzić i niezwykłe historie, które ich dotyczyły, usłyszeli stuknięcia w szybę. Dwie sowy siedziały na parapecie, najwidoczniej chcące uciec przed deszczem, ponieważ stukały w szybę niecierpliwie. Zanim Harry zdążył wstać i je wpuścić, Tom machnął różdżką, otwierając okno.

Sowy, gdy wleciały do środka, otrzepały swoje brązowe pióra z deszczu. Obie do nóżek miały przywiązane listy, które, dzięki magii, ani trochę nie zmokły. Jedna z sów utkwiła wzrok swoich żółtych oczu w Harrym i po chwili do niego podleciała. Harry odczepił list i spojrzał na niego z ciekawością.

— Są z Hogwartu — powiedział, gdy druga sowa wylądowała na ramieniu Toma.

— Czyli to wyniki owetumów — stwierdził Tom, otwierając swój list.

Chociaż w tym momencie wyniki owetumów już nie miały dla niego znaczenia, Harry chciał jednak wiedzieć, jak sobie poradził. Nie miał pojęcia, czy poszło mu dobrze czy źle, gdy przejrzał wstęp listu, szukając wyników.

**Transmutacja**: Wybitny

**Zaklęcia**: Powyżej Oczekiwań

**Obrona przed Czarną Magią**: Wybitny

**Eliksiry**: Powyżej Oczekiwań

**Zielarstwo**: Powyżej Oczekiwań

Harry wpatrywał się w list zaskoczony. Spodziewał się co najwyżej jednego Powyżej Oczekiwań, nie mówiąc już o dwóch i nigdy by nie pomyślał, że dostanie aż trzy… Nie było żadnych Zadowalających. Harry uśmiechnął się zadowolony, spoglądając na Toma.

— Jak ci poszło? — zapytał, gdy dwie sowy wyleciały przez okno. Szybko zamknął je zaklęciem, nie chcąc, żeby nadchodzący deszcz padał do mieszkania.

— Siedem Wybitnych — odpowiedział Tom.

— To wspaniale. Ja mam dwa Wybitne i trzy Powyżej Oczekiwań.

— Całkiem dobrze — stwierdził Tom. — Za co masz Wybitne?

— Z obrony i transmutacji.

— Żaden z nich nie jest zaskoczeniem — powiedział Tom, wyglądając na zadowolonego, gdy przeglądał wyniki Harry'ego. — Szkoda, że nie możemy ich wykorzystać, skoro obaj mamy już pracę…

— Wciąż będą użyteczne — powiedział Harry. — Jeśli zmienimy pracę albo Dippet zaproponuje…

Harry przerwał, słysząc kolejne stukanie w szybę. Sowa jarzębata, którą Harry rozpoznał jako należącą do jednego ze śmierciożerców, siedziała na parapecie. Tom ponownie machnął różdżką, otwierając okno i sowa poleciała do niego z cienkim listem przywiązanym do nogi.

— Od kogo? — zapytał Harry.

Tom otworzył kopertę i sprawdził nadawcę. List nie był zbyt długi.

— Od Lestrange'a — powiedział Tom. — Pyta się, czy podjąłem jaką decyzję w sprawie odtworzenia naszej grupy.

Harry spojrzał na list trzymany przez Toma, czytając fragmenty tego, co napisał Lestrange.

— Nie ma nic o nim samym, co mnie nie zaskakuje.

— Jednak ja jestem zaskoczony, że pyta mnie o to tak wcześnie — przyznał Tom. — To raczej niezwykłe z jego strony, żeby pytać mnie o cokolwiek, skoro nie wie, czy już podjąłem decyzję…

— Minęły już dwa miesiące — zauważył Harry. — Zapewne stara się ci o tym przypomnieć. Chociaż nie mogę powiedzieć, że jestem zdziwiony, że to on napisał pierwszy.

— Masz rację — powiedział Tom, ponownie czytając list. — Masz całkowitą rację…

Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, dlaczego Tom nigdy nie wytłumaczył, co naprawdę sądzi o sytuacji dotyczącej śmierciożerców. Zakładał, że Tom jak na razie był niezdecydowany. Mimo to Harry chciał o tym porozmawiać.

— Więc, co planujesz zrobić z naszą czarnomagiczną grupą?

— Jest jeszcze za wcześniej, żeby ją odtworzyć — odpowiedział wprost Tom. Harry odczuł ulgę, słysząc te słowa. — Potrzebuje przynajmniej kilku lat do poszerzenia mojej wiedzy z czarnej magii, zanim w ogóle pomyślę o ponownym zebraniu moich przyjaciół.

— To dość długo — stwierdził Harry. — W szczególności, że większość z nich jest tak chętna do przyłączenia się już teraz…

— Pozostaną chętni na każdą wzmiankę o ponownych spotkaniach — odpowiedział Tom. — Spędziłem zbyt wiele lat na pracy z nimi i uczeniu ich, żeby teraz mieli o tym zapomnieć. Widzieli zbyt dużo. Uzależnili się od potęgi, którą im to daje. Mógłbym czekać dekadę albo i więcej i wciąż byliby tak samo lojalni, jak są teraz.

Harry nic na to nie odpowiedział. Był trochę zaskoczony odpowiedzią Toma i jego pewnością. Martwił się o to, co w tym czasie śmierciożercy mogą zrobić. Jeśli byli uzależnieni od potęgi i skoro widzieli zbyt wiele, żeby odwrócić się od czarnej magii, czyżby Tom sugerował, że są naznaczeni na całe życie? Być może niektórzy z nich powoli tracili zmysły i swoją moralność.

— Chyba że chcesz, żeby wrócili wcześniej? — zasugerował Tom cicho.

Harry spojrzał na Toma. Był pewny, że Tom musiał źle zrozumieć jego milczenie.

— Nie, niespecjalnie… nie przeszkadza mi, kiedy wrócą. Jestem tylko zaskoczony, że planujesz tak daleko w przyszłość i że jesteś tak pewny tego, co zrobią.

— Muszę przyznać, że niektórzy z nich będą wymagali dłuższego namawiania, gdy przyzwyczają się do przebywania ze swoimi rodzinami — stwierdził Tom. — Ale w większości jestem pewny, że nie stracę żadnego z nich w ciągu kilku następnych lat.

— Czym będziemy się do tej pory zajmować? — zapytał ostrożnie Harry, chcąc znać odpowiedź Toma, nawet jeśli znał przyszłość.

Tom przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad tym pytaniem.

— Nie jestem pewny, czy mogę powiedzieć, że mam dokładny plan, jak nasze życia się powiodą. Jednak co do zgłębiania czarnej magii mam wstępne plany, które jestem pewien, że będą cię nudzić… Mówiąc krótko, będziemy musieli poczekać, żeby zobaczyć, gdzie nas życie zabierze.

— Skąd będziesz wiedzieć, że jesteś gotowy, żeby ponownie wszystkich zebrać?

— Gdy przyjdzie odpowiednia chwila, będę wiedzieć — powiedział miękko Tom.

Harry miał zamiar zadać więcej pytań, ale stwierdził, że nie potrzebuje już więcej informacji. Tom rzeczywiście wydawał się trochę niezdecydowany, ale Harry będzie wiedział, kiedy w ich życiu coś zacznie się zmieniać. Chociaż nie miał pojęcia, co się z nimi stanie za rok lub dwa…

— Jest tylko jedna sprawa, której mnie niepokoi — powiedział Tom znacznie ciszej, odwracając wzrok od Harry'ego.

— To znaczy? — zapytał Harry, przyglądając się Tomowi.

— Wciąż nie jestem pewny, jak uda mi utrzymać cię tak blisko jak teraz, skoro inni tak często wtrącają się w nasze życie. Mogą być nawet bardziej dociekliwi niż w Hogwarcie…

— Mam nadzieję, że to nie ja jestem problemem? — zapytał Harry po chwili ciszy.

— Nie, oczywiście, że nie — odpowiedział Tom bez wahania. — Chciałem powiedzieć, że to _oni _są problemem. Nadal będą się zastanawiać, dlaczego faworyzuję akurat ciebie. Nawet jeśli jestem po to, żeby nauczyć ich magii daleko poza to, co wiedzą, wciąż będą ciekawi wszystkiego, co dotyczy ciebie. Kiedy — i nie jeśli — odkryją, że nie jesteś tym, kim zakładali, że jesteś… nigdy nie odpuszczą tego tematu.

— Nie sądzę, żeby to miałby być aż tak duży problem — stwierdził Harry szczerze. — Nie będę pojawiał się z tobą nigdzie oprócz treningów czarnej magii, więc nie będę już potrzebował drugiej tożsamości. Wtedy będziemy mogli powiedzieć im coś, co będzie bliskie prawdy. Nie będą zagrożeniem.

Harry zastanawiał się, dlaczego Tom przejmuje się akurat tym, skoro jest wiele innych spraw dotyczących Śmierciożerców, które są bardziej niepokojące… przynajmniej dla Harry'ego.

— Wiesz, że są naprawdę cenni… jak moja osobista armia — Tom mruknął cicho, mówiąc bardziej do siebie niż do Harry'ego. — Jeśli odejdą tylko dlatego, że dowiedzą się o nas…

Harry uśmiechnął się, zastanawiając się, dlaczego go to śmieszyło.

— Starasz się zdecydować, co jest dla ciebie ważniejsze? — zapytał. — Ja czy oni?

— Nie — powiedział Tom. — Staram się zdecydować, co byśmy bez nich zrobili.

— Może żyć szczęśliwie w spokoju — zasugerował Harry. Rozmyślał nad tym przez chwilę i starał się wyobrazić siebie i Toma samotnie atakujących świat. Doszedł do wniosku, że to uczyniłoby Voldemorta nawet jeszcze potężniejszym, biorąc pod uwagę, jak łatwo łapano śmierciożerców. Tylko nie miałby przy sobie swojej zastraszającej społeczeństwo grupy. Chociaż możliwe, że stworzyłby armię inferiusów zamiast śmierciożerców… - Jednak właściwie są dość kluczowi.

— Dokładnie… Nie wiem, co bym zrobił, gdyby dowiedzieli się o nas — powiedział Tom cicho.

— Tom, prawdopodobnie jesteśmy najlepszymi kłamcami, których kiedykolwiek spotkaliśmy — odpowiedział Harry. — Odkryłeś prawdę o mnie tylko dlatego, że byłeś wystarczająco bystry, żeby przejrzeć moje kłamstwa. Nawet jeśli inni zaczną się mną interesować, nie będą sądzić o nas nic poza tym, co sami im powiemy.

— Po prostu chciałbym, żeby homoseksualistów było więcej. Ludziom łatwiej byłoby to zaakceptować…

— Jest wielu homoseksualistów — powiedział Harry. — Na przykład Dumbledore.

— Tak, Dumbledore. Ale nawet nie jesteśmy pewni, że Grindelwald nim był. To jest jeden czarodziej z setek, których znamy…

— Jeśli Dumbledore był gejem, Grindelwald też prawdopodobnie był. Byli ze sobą zbyt długo, żeby Dumbledore nic nie powiedział.

— Mamy więc dwóch czarodziei — powiedział Tom. — O ile wykluczymy możliwość nieodwzajemnionej miłości, która do dzisiaj tak ogłupia Dumbledore'a.

Harry starał się znaleźć więcej argumentów.

— To nie może być _aż tak _rzadkie, skoro znaleźliśmy siebie.

— Mieliśmy szczęście — stwierdził Tom. — Z resztą zajrzeliśmy do umysłów zbyt wielu różnych osób, żeby zakładać, że moglibyśmy przegapić taki rodzaj sekretu.

Na wspomnienie czytania w myślach, Harry coś sobie przypomniał.

— Ten czarodziej, z którym pracuję, Emeric, jest gejem. Czytałem w jego myślach i to pewne.

Harry zaczął żałować, że to powiedział w chwili, gdy tylko skończył mówić. Tom spojrzał na niego, nagle niezwykle czujny. Atmosfera w pokoju natychmiast się zmieniła.

— Proszę? — zapytał Tom ostro.

— Powiedziałeś mi, żebym zajrzał do ich umysłów — przypomniał mu Harry. — I tego właśnie się dowiedziałem…

— Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? — zażądał Tom.

Gdyby miał odpowiedzieć szczerze musiałby wyjawić, że był zbyt rozproszony propozycją Moody'ego, ale nie sądził, że akurat teraz mądrze byłoby się do tego przyznać. Podobała mu się praca redaktora i nie chciał, żeby Tom mu ją odebrał.

— Nie wiem. Po prostu sądziłem, że to nieistotne.

Tom spojrzał na niego rozdrażniony. Nagle z jego twarzy zniknęły wszystkie emocje i bez wątpienia zaczął intensywnie nad czymś myśleć. Harry czekał aż coś powie, mając nadzieję, że nie zareaguje zbyt mocno.

— Są jedynie dwie możliwości, dzięki którym mogłeś dowiedzieć się, że jest gejem — powiedział Tom niezwykle cicho. — Albo ma bardzo nieprzyzwoite myśli, prawdopodobnie zmieszane z tęsknotą do znalezienia kogoś … Albo czuje do ciebie pociąg, co daje ci dostęp do oczywistych wskazówek, znajdujących się w jego pozornie bezpiecznym umyśle.

Tom przyglądał się reakcji Harry'ego na te słowa. Harry starał się nie okazywać żadnych emocji, zastanawiając się, o czym Tom może teraz myśleć.

— Jeśli to pierwsze — niemal syknął Tom. — Jestem całkowicie pewny, że bez wahania powiedziałbyś mi o tym, być może jako przykład żartobliwie oczywistych linii łączących wszystkich ludzi na świecie. Jednak nawet o tym nie wspomniałeś. A zrobiłbyś to tylko w przypadku drugiej możliwości…

Harry, nadal starając się nie okazywać żadnych emocji, stwierdził, że to nie podobają mu się przypuszczenia Toma. A jeszcze bardziej nie podobał mu się fakt, że Tom miał całkowitą rację. Miał przypuszczenie, że to przekręci każde jego wyjaśnienie… więc postanowił w ogóle się nie tłumaczyć.

— Słuchaj, to nie tak, że Emeric ze mną rozmawiał — zaczął — ani tym bardziej przyznał się do swoich uczuć. To nie ma żadnego znaczenia. Nawet nie pozwala sobie na zbytnie myślenie o tym. Jest bardzo nieśmiały i w dodatku jest pewny, że podobają mi się kobiety.

— Dlaczego w takim razie mi o tym nie powiedziałeś? — zapytał ponownie Tom. — Kiedy się o tym dowiedziałeś?

— Nie wiem, po prostu to nie było ważne — powiedział Harry. — Wiem już od około miesiąca.

Tom wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej tym rozdrażnionego, jednak Harry był pewny, że powstrzymywał swój gniew.

— Mimo to powinieneś był mi powiedzieć…

— Miałem zamiar — przyznał Harry. — Powiedziałbym ci w chwili, gdybym uznał, że to zaczyna być problemem.

Tom nic nie odpowiedział, ale jego gniew wydawał się jeszcze wzrastać z każdym słowem. Wpatrywali się w siebie przez chwilę. Harry pełen obaw, Tom ciągle rozwścieczony. Harry wiedział, że Tom coś planuje.

— Tom, proszę, nie odbieraj tego zbyt poważnie — prosił go Harry. Nienawidził się za przeczucie, że Tom rozważa zemstę. — Nie lubię go bardziej niż innych. Nawet ze sobą nie rozmawiamy.

Tom wciąż milczał i Harry zaczął się jeszcze bardziej martwić. Tajemnicze zniknięcie pracownika Proroka nie skończy się dobrze. Tym bardziej, gdyby został odnaleziony martwy w swoim domu, w szczególności, że pracował w dziale kryminalnym, a dwójka jego współpracowników byłaby bardziej niż chętna bliżej przyjrzeć się tej sprawie. Harry czuł mdłości na samą myśl o powodzie śmierci Emerica…

Harry ścisnął dłoń Toma, który w końcu spojrzał na niego, nie wyglądając już na tak napiętego.

— Kocham cię — powiedział stanowczo Harry, wpatrując się w ciemne oczy Toma. — Zapomnij, że cokolwiek powiedziałem.

Tom przez długi czas nie odpowiadał, nie wiedząc, czy powinien posłuchać Harry'ego. Odwrócił wzrok, już nie tak rozdrażniony. Harry miał nadzieję, że Tom zda sobie sprawę, że nie ma o co się denerwować i jak wiele złych rzeczy może się zdarzyć, jeśli zareaguje pochopnie.

— Też cię kocham, Harry — powiedział tylko Tom.

**(*****)**

Nadszedł poniedziałek, a Emeric nie pojawił się w pracy. Harry siedział za biurkiem przez cały poranek, czując coraz większy niepokój, rozpacz i gniew z każdą mijającą bezowocną godziną. Powinien wiedzieć, że Emeric nie wróci do pracy, od chwili, gdy zobaczył wyraz twarzy Eileen, gdy weszła do biura, jednak miał nadzieję, że to nie miało z tym związku. Ani razu nie spojrzała na biurko Emerica. Wyglądało na to, że nie potrafi się na niczym skoncentrować, ponieważ od blisko dziesięciu minut wpatrywała się przed siebie niewidzącym wzorkiem.

— Przysłał mi list — zdradziła Eileen Harry'emu podczas obiadu, starając się ukryć smutek. Nie miała ochoty jeść ani tym bardziej prowadzić trudnych rozmów. — Postanowił się zwolnić… Wiedziałam, że nigdy nie lubił pracy redaktora i został do tego po części zmuszony, ale… to wszystko wydaje się dość niespodziewane…

Harry nie był w stanie powiedzieć nic, co mogłoby ją pocieszyć. Jego umysł zmarł w szoku i wypełniło go przerażenie. Po chwili wrócił do pracy, starając się zająć czymś swoje myśli. Nie chciał myśleć, gdzie teraz może być Emeric, żywy czy martwy. Nie chciał się wiedzieć, czy to Tom zmusił go do napisania listu do Eileen, czy raczej Tom napisał go własnoręcznie. Nie chciał się dowiedzieć, jak i kiedy Tomowi udało się to zrobić.

Jednocześnie bał się i nie mógł się doczekać końca dnia. Zastanawiał się, czy Eileen wini go za nagłą rezygnację Emerica, ale nie miał odwagi, żeby spojrzeć jej w oczy i się dowiedzieć. Czuł się słabo. Zastanawiał się, co się stanie, gdy wróci wieczorem do mieszkania.

Pomimo strachu zaraz po pracy wrócił do domu i zastał Toma już na niego czekającego. Kiedy zamknął za sobą drzwi, Tom siedział w fotelu, czytając książkę. Był tak spokojny, tak niewzruszony… Gdy tak dobrze nie znał Toma, mógłby uznać, że nic złego nie zrobił.

— Dzień dobry — przywitał się Tom, gdy Harry zdjął płaszcz i wszedł do salonu. Spojrzał na Harry'ego, ignorując jego niemal krzyczący wyraz twarzy. — Jak było w pracy?

— Co mu zrobiłeś? — zapytał Harry chłodno, stojąc daleko od Toma.

Jedynym błędem Toma było odpowiedzenie bez żadnej ciekawości, czego nie zrobiłby, gdyby był niewinny.

— Zrobiłem co komu?

— Nie chrzań, Tom. Nie jestem idiotą. Co zrobiłeś Emericowi?

— Nic — odpowiedział Tom. — Dlaczego miałby zrobić cokolwiek _kochanemu _Emericowi?

Tom powiedział „kochany" z taką nienawiścią, że Harry był zszokowany. Nie spodziewał się, że Tom tak szybko porzuci pozory, więc musiał być wyjątkowo rozjuszony czymkolwiek związanym z Emericem… Harry wiedział, że teraz nie musi robić nic więcej tylko czekać, aż Tom sam się do tego przyzna.

— Oczekiwałeś, że pozwolę mu nadal przebywać blisko ciebie? — zapytał Tom, wstając, nagle niezwykle zirytowany i napięty. — Oczekiwałeś, że zapomnę o wszystkim tylko dlatego, że _mógł _być zbyt tchórzliwy, żeby się przyznać do swoich uczuć?

— _Nie oczekiwałem_, że zrobisz cokolwiek! — powiedział Harry. — Może poza posłuchaniem mnie i zaufaniu mi, gdy mówiłem ci, że nie musisz nic…

— Jak mogłem ufać twoim przypuszczeniom — przerwał mu Tom — że nie zrobi nic, żeby dowiedzieć, czy też czegoś do niego nie czujesz, że nic między wami się nie wydarzy, skoro tak długo zajęło ci przyznanie się do swojej wiedzy? Do tej pory już powinieneś wiedzieć, że nie jestem na tyle niedbały, żeby przegapić takie szczegóły, Harry. I na pewno nie tak ślepy, żeby nie zdać sobie sprawy z tych sekretów, z tych kłamstw.

— Nie kłamałem! — krzyknął Harry. — Nie mam też żadnych tajemnic. Naprawdę sądzisz, że ukrywałbym przed tobą takie informacje, gdybym uważał je za istotne? Zapomniałem ci o tym powiedzieć, tylko dlatego, że to nie było ważne!

— W jaki sposób to nie było ważne? — chciał wiedzieć Tom. — Sugerujesz, że nie powinienem o tym wiedzieć, nieważne, co by się stało? Że nie byłoby warte wspomnienia, gdyby na przykład zbliżył się do ciebie?

— Nie to miałem na myśli — powiedział Harry, zdenerwowany, że Tom przekręca jego słowa. — Nie było szansy, żeby mógł się do mnie zbliżyć — byliśmy tylko przyjaciółmi! Nawet nie przyjaciółmi. Chcę tylko wiedzieć, co mu zrobiłeś, Tom.

— Jakie ma znaczenie to, co mu zrobiłem? — zapytał Tom. — Jego ciało będzie gniło w jego mieszkaniu lub…

— Nie! — przerwał Harry. Czuł się słabo, jednak starał się tego nie okazywać. — Nie mów mi, jak go zamordowałeś… Powiedz mi tylko, czy to zrobiłeś.

Tom roześmiał się chłodno.

— Jeśli byliście tylko przyjaciółmi albo nawet nie, co cię obchodzi, co mu zrobiłem?

— Obchodzi mnie, ponieważ nie chcę, żeby mordował ludzi tylko za myślenie! — wykrzyknął Harry. — To całkowicie szalone! Nic ci nawet nie zrobił! W ogóle nic nie zrobił!

— Był niewygodny i niebezpieczny — stwierdził Tom. — Co innego poza pozbyciem się go miałem zrobić?

— Nie wiem, może ze mną porozmawiać? — zasugerował Harry. — Nie możesz po prostu mordować ludzi tylko dlatego, że masz z nimi problem! To nieludzkie! To…

Harry nagle zdał sobie sprawę, jak okropny był pomysł Toma mordującego ludzi z takiego powodu.

— To złe…

— To, co on robił i chciał zrobić było złe — odpowiedział Tom, wciąż rozwścieczony — Popełniał pomyłkę, której nigdy nie byłbym w stanie wybaczyć. Nigdy nie pozwoliłbym rozprzestrzenić się takiemu niebezpieczeństwu…

— Nie był niebezpieczny — powiedział Harry, starając się ukryć swój niepokój. — Niebezpieczny jest fakt, że jesteś tak skłonny zabijać ludzi… Przerażasz mnie, Tom.

Zapadła cisza. Tom wyglądał na mniej zdenerwowanego niż chwilę temu i znacznie bardziej ostrożnego.

— Nie dbam o Emerica — powiedział stanowczo Harry. — Ale proszę, _proszę_, powiedz mi, że go nie zabiłeś.

Tom spojrzał na niego z nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy. Minęła dłuższa chwila, zanim się odezwał.

— Nie zabiłem go — powiedział cicho. — Był niedogodnością, ale nie kimś, kto prześladowałby ciebie lub mnie przez długi czas… Odwiedziłem go w jego mieszkaniu i powiedziałem, że zbytnio angażuje się w pewną działalność działu kryminalnego. Z tego, co powiedziałeś mi o jego teoriach na temat ataków na mugoli i szlamy, łatwo było mi go wystraszyć na tyle, żeby opuścił Proroka.

Harry nie wiedział, jak na to reagować. Ulga byłaby łatwym i oczywistym wyborem, gdyby nie fakt, że Tom nie był skłonny tego przyznać, zanim Harry nie wyjaśnił, dlaczego go to interesuje… Dopóki nie wyjaśnił, jak bardzo to na niego wpłynie. Tom równie dobrze mógł kłamać. Ułatwiłoby mu to życie z Harrym.

— Masz jakiś dowód? — zapytał, starając się nie okazywać swojego zaniepokojenia.

— Nie ufasz mi?

Harry zawahał się, co Tom bez problemu zauważył. Wpatrywali się w siebie, żaden z nich nie był w stanie odgadnąć myśli drugiego.

— Mam dowód — zapewnił go Tom, rozumiejąc, że Harry nie zaufa mu tak łatwo. — Mógłbym cię do niego nawet zabrać, jeśli chcesz. Zobaczysz, że jego rodzina nie panikuje, że opuścił Proroka, zostawiając jedynie list. Wkrótce zacznie starać się o nową pracę i wynajmie nowe mieszkanie. Jeśli nadal mi nie wierzysz, poczekajmy tydzień i zobaczymy, czy nikt nie zgłosi jego zaginięcia.

Harry kiwnął głową, chcąc jeszcze coś powiedzieć. Jednak jego umysł był całkowicie pusty. Tom był w stanie sfałszować wszystkie dowody, żeby przekonać go o swojej szczerości. Jeśli powie, że to mu nie wystarczy, Tom zacznie zadawać pytania. Nawet zobaczenie żywego Emerica na własne oczy może zostać sfałszowane… Ale czy nie posuwał się za daleko, myśląc w ten sposób? Był zbyt paranoiczny, może nawet do tego stopnia, że nie jest w stanie zaufać Tomowi?

— Czemu mi nie ufasz? — zapytał Tom.

W jego głosie nie można było usłyszeć żadnych emocji. Harry zaczął przechadzać się po pokoju.

— Ja… ufam ci — powiedział Harry cicho, nie będąc do końca pewnym swoim słów, jednak chcąc przekonać Toma. — Ja tylko…

Tom nie przerywał, gdy Harry starał się znaleźć odpowiednie słowa.

— Dlaczego po prostu nie powiedziałeś mi, że Emeric żyje? — zapytał. — Dlaczego… dlaczego tak bardzo cię to zdenerwowało, skoro go tylko odstraszyłeś?

— Byłem zdenerwowany, _ponieważ _tylko go odstraszyłem — odpowiedział Tom cicho, przyglądając się Harry'emu. — Czasami… nie potrafię łatwo pozbyć się gniewu… Nieczęsto powstrzymuje się od zemszczenia się i nie potrafię po prostu odejść, nie odczuwając konsekwencji…

Harry stanął w miejscu, mając nadzieję, że Tom był z nim szczery, ponieważ z każdym słowem odczuwał coraz większą ulgę. Jeśli Tom nie kłamał, podzielił się z Harrym częścią swoich osobistych myśli i uczuć, idealnie wpasowując je do tej sytuacji. Oznaczałoby to, że rozumie strach Harry'ego przed spotkaniem z Emericem i rozumie również konsekwencje morderstwa…

— Żałuję, że nie podzielasz mojego gniewu — stwierdził Tom. — Jednak widzę, że nie pochwalasz tego faktu… Chciałem, żebyś się martwił tylko po to, żebym i ja i ty zrozumiał, co się mogło stać. Może byłem głupi albo niedojrzały… i rozumiem, jeśli wciąż mi nie ufasz.

— Nie, ufam ci — powiedział Harry, tym razem naprawdę tak myśląc. — Tylko obiecaj mi, że nie zrobisz takiego czegoś ponownie. Nie z czymś tak poważnym.

— Obiecuję — powiedział Tom. Zrobił kilka kroków do przodu po raz pierwszy zbliżając się do Harry'ego. Harry poczuł, jak obejmuje jego dłoń i spojrzał na Toma, niemal całkowicie przekonany, że Emeric naprawdę żyje. Starał się zignorować fakt psychopatii, ośmielając się ufać Tomowi i ośmielając się wierzyć, że był szczery.

Harry poczuł, jak Tom delikatnie całuje jego usta i po raz pierwszy od kilku godzin niemal poczuł się ponownie szczęśliwy.


	34. Żeby utrzymać sławę

Cześć wszystkim :) Dzisiejszy rozdział prawdopodobnie będzie się nieco różnił od poprzednich pod względem jakości. A wszystko to dzięki **Annormal**, która zgodziła się pomagać mi z walką z gramatyką, przecinkami i wieloma, wieloma innymi rzeczami. Jestem jej bardzo wdzięczna i mam nadzieję, że i dla was różnica będzie zauważalna. I jeszcze jedna sprawa. Od teraz rozdziały będą pojawiać się co dwa tygodnie w niedzielę. Niekoniecznie jestem zadowolona z tej zmiany, ale w innym wypadku nie byłabym w stanie się wyrobić. Jeśli będę w stanie postaram się od czasu do czasu wrzucić rozdział nieco wcześniej, jednak to nic pewnego. Nie przedłużając, zapraszam na nowy rozdział.

Miłego czytania!

* * *

Nadszedł listopad, przynosząc za sobą krótsze dni i niższe temperatury, a także wiele szokujących historii dostarczanych do działu kryminalnego „Proroka Codziennego". Harry stwierdził, że powoli, ale za to z całkowitą pewnością, zaczynał interesować się pracą korektora. Każda kolejna historia, nad którą pracował, uzupełniała jego wiedzę o przeszłości wyniesioną jeszcze z Hogwartu. Teraz ataki stały się raczej cotygodniowe, a nie, jak wcześniej, comiesięczne i Ministerstwo, „Prorok" i całe społeczeństwo powoli zdawało sobie sprawę, że to głównie mugole, mugolacy i „kochasie szlam" są ich celem.

Początkowo wiele artykułów nie było dopuszczanych do druku, być może z powodu depresyjnych i pesymistycznych rekcji, jakie wywoływały. Jednak, gdy redaktorowie „Proroka" zauważyli, jak wiele takich historii napływa, jaką wszystkie razem mają moc i jak wiele uwagi i pieniędzy gazeta otrzymywała za opublikowanie każdego przypadku morderstwa albo zaginięcia, niewiele takich artykułów było wycofywanych.

Ludzie jak to ludzie, od zawsze lubili sensację, a poza tym w dzisiejszych czasach każdy chciał być na bieżąco, więc nawet jeśli nie zawsze dostawali to na, co czekali, nakład „Proroka" szybko się podwoił. Pojawiły się nawet pogłoski, że niektórzy dobrze znani i szanowani reporterzy, chcieli zacząć pracować nad nierozwiązanymi i wciąż napływającymi historiami.

Jednak Harry mógł stwierdzić, że przynajmniej jedna trzecia z nadsyłanych raportów była sfałszowana lub miała za zadanie wprowadzić czytelnika w błąd. Zazwyczaj nie zawierały żadnych dowodów, ani wiarygodnych wniosków i nie miały żadnego związku z wydarzeniami prowadzącymi do nieuchronnej zagłady, którą przeczuwał cały kraj. Większość z nich nie była potrzebna w artykułach, ponieważ zawierały teorie, że wiele ataków na mugoli nie zostało jeszcze odkrytych przez Ministerstwo ani czarodziejskie społeczeństwo, ponieważ ciała ludzi — młodych i starych, Anglików i obcokrajowców — były znajdowane nawet po kilku tygodniach odkąd się ich pozbyto.

Trudno było komukolwiek stwierdzić, czy coraz powszechniejsze zaginięcia mugoli miały związek z atakami. Harry wiele razy słyszał i czytał, że Ministerstwo zajmowało się jak najszybszym sprawdzeniem każdego zniknięcia, zanim mugolscy funkcjonariusze zdążyliby znaleźć martwe ciała unoszące się w magicznej klatce skonstruowanej za pomocą najmroczniejszej magii, na jaką mordercy mogli się zdobyć lub zamordowane w sposób, który wstrząśnie mugolską policją, politykami i całą społecznością.

Dla Harry'ego nie było żadnym zaskoczeniem, gdy pewnego listopadowego ranka ktoś usiłował zaatakować zapracowane i przemęczone Ministerstwo, jednak było kompletnym szokiem dla niego i reszty kraju, gdy okazało się, że atak okazał się skuteczny. W przeciwieństwie do subtelnych, tajemniczych i potężnych napaści, które przeprowadzał Voldemort w latach osiemdziesiątych z wieloma śmierciożercami zachowującymi się jak zwykli pracownicy i morderstwami najważniejszych osób w Ministerstwie, to był o wiele bardziej jawny, wywołujący przerażenie atak.

Wszyscy byli tym tak zszokowani, głównie z powodu zabezpieczeń i środków ostrożności, które podjęło Ministerstwo w każdym z ich budynków. Wiele osób uważało te zabudowania za „nietykalne", ponieważ poświęcono dziesiątki — jeśli nie setki — lat na zabezpieczenie ich przed jakimikolwiek niebezpieczeństwami. Najpotężniejsi znani czarodzieje — wliczając czwórkę założycieli Hogwartu — pracowali nad barierami chroniącymi siedzibę czarodziejskich władz. Pomysł, że ktoś mógłby się przez nie przedrzeć był niespotykany, tym bardziej, nawet takie szychy jak Ministrowie nie były zaznajomione ze szczegółami chroniących ich barier.

Teraz wielu krytyków przyznało, że styczniowy atak na Londyn był zaledwie testem. Skoro magiczna eksplozja miała miejsce tak blisko Departamentu Niewłaściwego Użycia Czarów, czarownice i czarodzieje twierdzili, że albo był to próbny zamach, albo potajemna porażka. Harry mógł sobie tylko wyobrażać, co śmierciożercy o tym sądzili, biorąc pod uwagę to, jak zadowoleni byli, gdy w styczniu zginęli mugole. Bez względu na to, że część magicznego społeczeństwa nie była zbyt domyślna, wszyscy zdawali sobie sprawę, że te ataki sa wycelowane bezpośrednio w niemagiczne osoby.

Zdaniem Moody'ego Ministerstwo będzie chciało zatuszować to wydarzenie, skoro zginęło siedemnastu pracowników, trzydziestu zostało rannych, a jeszcze większa liczba mugoli przebywających na powierzchni ucierpiała. Harry szybko przekonał się, że były Auror miał rację. Ale mimo starań Ministerstwa, nie mogli powstrzymać „Proroka" przed napisaniem o czymś tak ważnym. Minister była zbyt zajęty następstwami ataku, żeby poprosić o to osobiście, a w przeciwieństwie do członków Wizengamotu, twierdziła, że społeczeństwo powinno wiedzieć o takich wydarzeniach, nawet jeśli oznaczało to ogólną panikę.

Nie minął nawet tydzień, nim ktoś ponownie nie spróbował zbombardować Ministerstwa i innych ważnych czarodziejskich budynków, jednak teraz wszyscy byli zbyt dobrze przygotowani na ataki, żeby miały on odnieść skutek. Zbliżał się koniec listopada, gdy władzom w końcu udało się złapać odpowiedzialnego za te bombardowania. To wydarzenie było bardzo dobrze nagłośnione, przy ogólnej aprobacie i zachętach każdego jednego pracownika Ministerstwa**.**

Niedawno nieznany z imienia czarodziej powiadomił władze o planowanym ataku na dużą społeczność czarodziei. W tym czasie otrzymywano wiele fałszywych doniesień i podobnych sugestii, więc Ministerstwo podeszło do tego z ostrożnością i nieufnością. Jednak tym razem ostrzeżenie było prawdziwe i wielu uważa teraz, że czarodziej, który ostrzegł o tym wydarzeniu był tym samym, który po złapaniu — z różdżką w ręku, gotowy dostarczyć gazetom nowej sensacji — wyznał, dla kogo pracuje. A jeśli świadomość, że ktoś ostrzegł ich o rzeczywistym planowanym ataku nie była zaskoczeniem, w takim razie wiadomość, kto za nim stał na pewno zszokowała Ministerstwo.

— Grindelwald? — zapytała Eileen z niedowierzaniem, wyrażając zdziwienie całego kraju. — Gellert Grindelwald, ten niemiecki polityk?

— Ten sam — potwierdził Moody. — Wygląda na to, że to prawda. Szczególnie po tych dziwnych pogłoskach, które doszły nas zza morza, mówiących o jakieś organizacji. Nikogo nie powinno dziwić, że za całym tym cyrkiem w Niemczech stoi czarodziej. Niemcy prawdopodobnie ucierpiały najbardziej, nawet biorąc pod uwagę wiele innych krajów, które doznały jakichś strat.

— Ale dlaczego Grindelwald najczęściej atakuje na swój własny kraj?

— Zgaduję, że dlatego, że tam podoba mu się bardziej niż gdzieś indziej — stwierdził Moody. — Chociaż on wcale nie musi pochodzić z Niemiec. Mógł po prostu wykorzystać szansę do zdobycia władzy, gdy w tym samym czasie działo się wiele innych rzeczy. Ale Grindelwald wydaje się być typem, który nie waha się zaszkodzić swojemu krajowi, byle tylko było wiadomo, że chodzi w tym wszystkim o jego nienawiść do mugoli.

— Jak wielu ludzi może mieć ze sobą?

— Jestem pewny, że więcej niż potrafi zliczyć — odpowiedział Harry zza swojego biurka. Moody i Eileen spojrzeli na niego, wyraźnie zaskoczeni, że się odezwał. — Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, że wszystkie ataki w Niemczech, Anglii i w całej Europie były przeprowadzone przez ludzi, których zna osobiście. Prawdopodobnie niektórzy z jego zwolenników po prostu podążają za resztą.

— Jak ci ludzie, o których kiedyś mówiłeś? — zapytał Eileen. — Ta tendencja, którą sugerowałeś?

— Tak — odpowiedział Harry. Odwrócił się od swoich współpracowników, wiedząc, że Moody zastanawia się, co oznaczało, że on, Harry, wyciągnął odpowiednie wnioski z wcześniejszych ataków. Nie chciał w tej chwili zajmować się pomysłem zostania aurorem i nie chciał również rozmawiać. Wciąż czuł się winny tego, co stało się Emericowi i z tego powodu nie potrafił normalnie rozmawiać z Eileen.

Był wręcz przerażony zbliżeniem się do Eileen, skoro Tom mógł to źle zinterpretować. Czuł się głupio, myśląc w ten sposób, jednak nie był w ogóle pewny, czy ma rację. Wiedział, że dziewczyna niezbyt za nim przepadała. Zakładała, że w jakiś sposób miał do czynienia ze zwolnieniem Emerica… więc nawet nie próbował dowiadywać się, czy wciąż chce być jego przyjaciółką.

Minął zaledwie tydzień odkąd Gellert Grindelwald został ogłoszony głównym sprawcą największego zamieszania w Wielkiej Brytanii, gdy Harry dostał do przejrzenia pewien zaskakujący artykuł. Autor twierdził, że Ministerstwo Magii wiedziało o Grindelwaldzie albo przynajmniej o jego grupie przez niemal cały rok, co jeszcze nie był zbyt szokujące. Jednak w dalszej części artykułu utrzymywał, że Minister i kilku dyrektorów departamentów starało się wybrać czarownicę lub czarodzieja, który byłby w stanie pomóc upadkowi Grindelwalda. Co więcej, sugerowano, że głównym kandydatem Ministerstwa jest nie kto inny, jak Albus Percival Wulfryk Brian Dumbledore.

— To nie może być prawda — stwierdził Tom, po tym, jak Harry podzielił się z nim tą wiadomością. — Dlaczego Ministerstwo miałoby wybrać _Dumbledore'a_, żeby obalić Grindelwalda?

— Nie był jedyną osobą, którą proponowali — odpowiedział Harry. — Tak czy inaczej, według Ministerstwa jest wystarczająco potężny, żeby to zrobić.

— W oczach Ministerstwa tak, ale Ministerstwo ma klapki na oczach, gdy przychodzi do takich rzeczy. Dumbledore rzeczywiście jest sławny za to, co zrobił, ale jest też zbyt jasnym czarodziejem, żeby odnieść sukces.

— Pracował z Grindelwaldem, Tom.

— Tak, ale Grindelwald od tej pory zrobił wiele. Przejął kontrolę nad ogromną ilością czarodziei i zamordował wielu na swojej drodze, jak sam mogłeś się przekonać. Dumbledore zaledwie badał płytkie tematy, oparte raczej na teorii niż doświadczeniu, i zaangażował się w kilka pojedynków, których znaczenie zostało wyolbrzymione.

Harry zastanawiał się przez chwilę, czy Tomowi nie podobał się ten pomysł nie dlatego, że uważał Dumbledore'a za zbyt słabego, ale dlatego, że nie chciał, żeby to Dumbledore był odpowiedzialny za pozbycie się osoby, która sprawiła jemu, Harry'emu, tak wiele cierpienia w życiu… Ponieważ ten pomysł był nowy i całkiem możliwy, nie ujawnił się z nim tak szybko.

— Ministerstwo czeka aż Dumbledore albo zaakceptuje, albo odrzuci tę ofertę — powiedział Harry. — Był jedną z zaledwie pięciu osób, którym powiedziano o istnieniu Grindelwalda i jego mocy, jednak wielu mówi o tym, jak byłoby to ważne, gdyby to zaakceptował.

— Chcesz powiedzieć, że Dumbledore jest ich pierwszym wyborem? — spytał Tom. — Twierdziłeś, że nie jest jedyną osobą, którą chcieli.

— Nie jest jedyny, ale jest głównym kandydatem — wyjaśnił. — Zastanawiam się tylko, dlaczego do tej pory jeszcze nie dał odpowiedzi.

— To oczywiste — stwierdził Tom. — Dumbledore jest niepewny, czy chce walczyć z mężczyzną, w którym dawno temu był zakochany. Zresztą, najwyraźniej nie tylko jego to dotyczy, Grindelwald zaatakował Anglię tak późno. Z jakiegoś powodu stara się uniknąć Dumbledore'a.

— Ponieważ się go boi.

Tom udał, że nie usłyszał odpowiedzi Harry'ego.

— Dumbledore będzie rozdarty między dawną miłością i nienawiścią do Grindelwalda. Zastanawiam się, czy nadal czuje czegoś do swojego starego przyjaciela… Chociaż równie dobrze może nie być w stanie wybrać między chęcią uniknięcia mrocznego czarodzieja a obowiązkiem pomocy swojemu krajowi i utrzymania sławy.

— Jak sądzisz, co wybierze Dumbledore? — zapytał Harry, ciekawy odpowiedzi Toma.

— Mam nadzieję, że przyjmie tę ofertę.

— Masz nadzieję? — powtórzył Harry. — Więc sądzisz, że ma szansę przeciw…

— Nie ma żadnej szansy — przerwał stanowczo Tom. — Mam nadzieję, że przyjmie tę ofertę i zginie podczas walki, ostrzegając nas przy okazji, że Grindelwald jest na prostej drodze do przejęcia władzy nad Anglią.

Zapadła cisza. Harry był zdziwiony, że Tom powiedział to tak dosadnie.

— W takim razie sądzisz, że Grindelwald zwycięży?

— Sądzę jest trochę za późno dla brytyjskiego Ministerstwa, by mogło go powstrzymać — powiedział Tom. — Wydaje się, że taktyka Grindelwalda sprowadza się do potężnych ataków na miejsca, które wydawały się być nietykalne. Nie ma możliwości, żeby dowiedzieć się, co zrobi jako następne i dlatego sądzę, że Anglia upadnie pod jego potęgą.

— Uważasz, że zapanuje nad całą Europą albo przynajmniej Niemcami, Anglią i kilkoma innymi krajami, tak? — drążył Harry. — Uważasz, że będzie zawładnie nimi i zdobędzie władzę nad mugolami?

— Będzie próbował — odpowiedział Tom. — A biorąc pod uwagę, jak wiele osób jest skłonnych szerzyć nienawiść do mugoli, prawdopodobnie mu się to uda.

— Ale ktoś będzie chciał zrobić coś, żeby to powstrzymać — upierał się Harry. — Czarodziejski świat nie będzie siedział z założonymi rękami i patrzył, jak rośnie w siłę — to byłoby niedorzeczne. Ludzie już teraz panikują i przygotowują się na najgorsze, a nawet jeśli nie są jeszcze gotowi walczyć i tak nie są w stanie o tym nie myśleć… Jeśli Dumbledore _rzeczywiście_ polegnie, będą dziesiątki innych, może więcej, chętnych do walki z Grindelwaldem. Dumbledore nie jest Ministerstwem, a Grindelwald nie będzie żył wiecznie.

Tom zastanawiał się nad czymś w ciszy i Harry miał przeczucie, że nie jest to już związane z Grindelwaldem. Nigdy nie wahał się przed podzieleniem się z nim swoją opinią, nieważne o czym rozmawiali, więc był zdziwiony, że tym razem milczał. Zwlekanie z odpowiedzią znaczyło, że jakieś nowe, ważne do przemyślenia sprawy zajmowały myśli Toma**.**

— Brzmisz jak Gryfon — powiedział w końcu Tom.

Przez moment Harry poczuł się zbity z tropu, ale udało mu się tego nie okazać.

W słowniku Toma „Gryfon" było synonimem „słabeusza" Harry upewnił się, co do tego podczas miesięcy spędzonych z śmierciożercami. Nie był pewny, jak to wpasowywało się w umyśle jego towarzysza, biorąc pod uwagę pozorną przeszłość Harry'ego i jego związek z Grindelwaldem. Zaczął zastanawiać się czy Tom nie chciał go w ten sposób obrazić, chociaż jego głos nie był ani oskarżycielski, ani szczególnie nienawistny. Ale mógł również mieć na myśli, że Harry zachowywał się odważniej niżby się spodziewał… choć był to raczej dziwny dobór słów.

— Chociaż nie mogę powiedzieć, że jestem zaskoczony — powiedział Tom w odpowiedzi na milczenie Harry'ego. — Wielu będzie tak pewnych i odważnych w takiej sytuacji… Niektórzy nawet bardziej, jeśli urodzili się Gryfonami. Ale tylko ktoś urodzony prawdziwym Gryfonem mógłby zginąć w bezmyślnej pogoni za Grindelwaldem… Nie powinienem być zaskoczony, że niektóre z tych cech nagle się u ciebie ujawniły.

Harry nie był pewny, czy w ogóle chciał na to odpowiadać. Zastanawiał się, czy Tom nawiązuje do tego, że zamierzał zabić Grindelwalda na własną rękę.

— Wiesz, że będziemy musieli uciekać — dodał Tom ciszej niż poprzednio. — Jeśli Grindelwaldowi uda się zapanować nad krajem.

— Wiem — odparł, odwracając wzrok od chłopaka. — Ale naprawdę niełatwo byłoby mu…

Nagle zamilkł, zmrożony szokiem. Jego wzrok był utkwiony w przedmiocie leżącym na stoliku za plecami Toma, który dopiero teraz zauważył. Pomiędzy kilkoma pergaminami, piórami i książkami o czarnej magii, leżał czarny notes, prosty i dyskretny. Pamiętnik Toma.

Zaczął się zastanawiać, gdzie go zdobył, a przede wszystkim, kiedy. Nie wyglądał na nowy, raczej jakby miał kilka lat. Ale do tej pory nigdy go nie widział, więc zakładał, że chłopak go ukrywał. Harry'emu niezbyt przeszkadzał ten fakt, ponieważ to nic zaskakującego, że Tom nie chciał, aby ktokolwiek wiedział o tym pamiętniku…

— Czyj to pamiętnik? — zapytał Harry.

Tom odwrócił wzrok od Harry'ego i spojrzał na stół.

— Tak właściwie to dziennik — powiedział. — I jest mój.

— Nie wiedziałem, że prowadzisz dziennik. Nigdy wcześniej go nie widziałem.

— Zapomniałem o nim. Nigdy nie był używany, właściwie… nigdy w nim nie pisano.

— Wygląda jak mugolski notes — stwierdził Harry, zastanawiając się, czy nie powiedział tak tylko dlatego, że Tom wcześniej stwierdził, że brzmi jak Gryfon.

Tom przez chwilę nie odpowiadał.

— Właśnie dlatego nigdy w nim nie pisałem — powiedział w końcu.

— Jest przez ciebie podpisany.

Tom najwyraźniej nie miał na to odpowiedzi.

— Co prowadzi do wniosku — zaczął Harry — że może ma tylko udawać mugolski pamiętnik.

Harry przyglądał się, jak wyraz twarzy Tom zmienia się. Wydawało się, że jest dumny i pod wrażeniem, że Harry domyślił się, że mógłby użyć z pozoru niewinnie wyglądającego mugolskiego pamiętnika do mroczniejszych celów.

— Do czego go używasz? Dlaczego go stworzyłeś? — zapytał Harry z ciekawością, chcąc usłyszeć, jak Tom przyznaje się do stworzenia horkruksów. — Do czego służy?

Po tych pytaniach zaskoczenie i duma Toma zniknęły.

— Do niczego nie służy — stwierdził. — Jak powiedziałem, nigdy w nim nie pisałem.

— Wiesz, że możesz być ze mną szczery — zapewnił Harry. — Do czegokolwiek służy, ja…

— Do niczego nie służy — powtórzył Tom stanowczo.

Zapadła cisza, wymowniejsza niż poprzednie. Harry był zaskoczony, że Tom tak nagle zmienił nastawienie z prawie skłonnego, żeby wyjawić mu tę tajemnicę, do rozdrażnienia i determinacji w utrzymywaniu, że nie używa pamiętnika. Ponownie zaczął się zastanawiać nad możliwością, że Tom zostawił go przez przypadek. To jeszcze bardziej go zaskoczyło, ponieważ wiedział, że taka pomyłka jest niemożliwa.

Nie wracał już więcej do tego tematu, ale minęło dużo czasu, zanim ponownie byli w stanie normalnie rozmawiać.

**(*****)**

Minął prawie tydzień, zanim Harry zrozumiał, dlaczego Tom zostawił swój pamiętnik tak dobrze widoczny na stole, dlaczego zrezygnował z powiedzenia mu o horkruksach i dlaczego w ostatnich dniach był trochę rozproszony. Był kolejny deszczowy dzień, gdy siedzieli razem, czytając.

Kątem oka dostrzegał rzucane mu przez Toma spojrzenia, ale gdy pytał się go, czy chce coś powiedzieć, słyszał tylko proste „nie" w odpowiedzi, czasami z krótkim komentarzem typu „po prostu lubię na ciebie patrzeć." Harry mógłby uznać to za wiarygodne, gdyby nie fakt, że minęła godzina i do tego ograniczała się ich wymiana zdań.

Było już po północy, gdy Harry w końcu nakłonił Toma do rozmowy. Nie spodziewał się, że tak szybko zdecyduje się powiedzieć, o czym myślał, więc był zaskoczony, gdy Tom w końcu oderwał go od czytania i odezwał się.

— Ostatnio dużo myślałem o Grindelwaldzie — zaczął Tom, jego głos był ledwie przebijał się przez odgłos deszczu uderzającego o szyby. — O tym, jak daleko mógł dotrzeć w uczeniu i doświadczaniu czarnej magii.

— Sądzę, że większość czarodziei również się nad tym zastanawia — odpowiedział Harry, podnosząc wzrok znad swojej książki.

— Tak, na pewno się zastanawiają, ale mnie nie interesuje tylko, jak potężny jest na polu bitwy.

— Co masz na myśli?

— Zastanawia mnie jakim rodzajem czarnej magii jest najbardziej zainteresowany — wyjaśnił Tom, ostrożnie dobierając słowa. — Jest wiele różnych dziedzin, o czym obaj doskonale wiemy… Bardziej martwię się o magię, którą praktykuje w samotności niż o tę, którą wkrótce ujawni w pokazie swojej siły.

— Nie sądzę, żebyśmy mieli się kiedykolwiek tego dowiedzieć, jeśli o to ci chodziło — powiedział Harry. — Możemy tylko zgadywać.

— Ostatnimi czasy dużo nad tym rozmyślałem — stwierdził Tom cicho.

— I do jakich wniosków doszedłeś? — zapytał Harry. — Nie wiemy o nim wiele jako o prywatnej osobie, poza tym, gdzie był zanim miał siedemnaście lat…

— To nie jego prywatne życie, czy to gdzie się znajduje, najbardziej mnie interesuje. Chciałbym głównie wiedzieć, co planuje na przyszłość i jak się do tego przygotowuje.

Harry nie był pewny do czego Tom zmierza mówiąc to wszystko.

— Nigdy się tego nie dowiemy, dopóki ktoś nie napisze o tym w gazecie, Tom. Dlaczego już teraz o tym myślisz?

— Chcę być przygotowany, żeby pomóc ci uciec od niego, bez względu na to, co się wydarzy — powiedział Tom. — Nie byłoby mądrym z mojej strony, gdybym nie rozważył wszystkich ewentualności związanych z jego dojściem do władzy i – miejmy nadzieję, że rychłym – upadkiem.

— Naprawdę nie wiem, do chcesz lub będzie chciał tym osiągnąć. Nic o nim nie wiemy.

— Co jeśli chciałbym zasugerować, że Grindelwald nie może umrzeć? — zapytał Tom cicho.

Harry przyglądał się Tomowi, szukając u niego jakieś wskazówki.

— Masz na myśli Kamień Filozoficzny?

— Nie do końca — powiedział Tom powoli. — Co jeśli powiedziałbym ci, że znam inny sposób, o wiele mroczniejszy i o wiele efektywniejszy, żeby stać się nieśmiertelnym w każdym tego słowa znaczeniu? Co jeśli powiedziałbym, że Grindelwald może być zamordowany w każdy możliwy sposób — rozerwany na strzępy, całkowicie pozbawiony duszy — a i tak byłby w stanie znaleźć drogę do świata żywych, nie straciwszy przy tym nic ze swojej potęgi?

— Stwierdziłbym, że to jest niemożliwe — odpowiedział Harry, chcąc usłyszeć, co Tom jeszcze ma do powiedzenia. — Nikt nie mógłby wrócić do żywych, gdyby został tak unicestwiony.

— To nie jest niemożliwe — zapewnił go Tom. — A Grindelwald mógłby wrócić do żywych na tym samym polu bitwy, gdzie on i Dumbledore mieliby swój pojedynek. Oczywiście, jeśli poznałby i opanował tę dziedzinę magii.

— O czym mówisz? — zapytał Harry, starając się, żeby jego ciekawość wypadła przekonująco.

— O horkruksach — odparł Tom, jeszcze ostrożniej niż wcześniej dobierając słowa. — Nie jest to tylko zwykła magia, a wszystko opiera się raczej na przedmiocie wybranym przez twórcę horkruksa… Jest przeznaczony do przechowywania i zabezpieczania kawałka czyjeś duszy.

— Jak? — zapytał Harry bez wahania.

— Wymaga to potężnej magii — zaczął Tom. — Ale ogólnie mówiąc, polega to na utrzymywaniu duszy przywiązanej do świata żywych, więc nawet jeśli główna część duszy znajdującej się w tobie zostanie od ciebie oddzielona, nie będziesz w stanie całkowicie umrzeć. Główna część duszy będzie starać się wrócić do twojego ciała, dzięki temu kawałkowi, który został umieszczony w horkruksie. A jeśli nie byłaby w stanie tego zrobić, będzie dryfować, dopóki nie będziesz mógł posiąść innego ciała.

— Główna część duszy wróci do twojego starego ciała, jeśli tylko ono wciąż gdzieś się znajduje? — zapytał Harry, tym razem naprawdę zaciekawiony. — Jak szybko?

— To zależy od tego, jaką śmiercią umarłeś — powiedział Tom. — Ale to zazwyczaj kwestia minut.

Harry spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.

— Jak długo zajmuje zdobycie nowego ciała, jeśli twoje zostało całkowicie zniszczone?

— Kilka dni, może miesiąc — odpowiedział Tom. — Zależy, czy obchodzi się, jakie ciało znajdziesz.

To jeszcze bardziej zaskoczyło Harry'ego.

— Co jeśli… twoje ciało zostało wysadzone w takiej eksplozji, która cię osłabiła?

Tom wyglądał jakby nie uważał, że to pytanie różni się czymkolwiek od poprzedniego.

— Nie sądzę, że odzyskanie energii magicznej zajęłoby więcej niż miesiąc, nawet gdybyś był niczym więcej niż cieniem. Ale eksplozja nic nie zmienia.

— A co z klątwami zabijającymi?

— Użyte przez właściwego czarodzieja są potężniejsze, ale i w tym przypadku jest tak samo.

Harry po głosie Toma mógł stwierdzić, że chłopak zaczyna się robić podejrzliwy w stosunku do jego pytań. Jednak mimo to chciał się dowiedzieć, dlaczego Voldemort zniknął na tyle lat, jeśli umarł zaledwie od odbitej klątwy… Jedną odpowiedzią na to pytanie, którą Harry był w stanie znaleźć, było przypuszczenie, że klątwa Voldemorta była tak potężna, że wypchnęła go na same krańce świata żywych. Klątwa wracająca do Czarnego Pana mogła być nawet dwa razy potężniejsza ze względu na fakt, że była odbita.

Harry postanowił przerwać ciszę, ponieważ Tom stawał się przez to coraz bardziej podejrzliwy.

— Ale jak ktoś może być w stanie wziąć część swojej duszy i zamknąć ją w jakimś przedmiocie?

— Musisz rozszczepić swoją duszą.

— Jak?

— Przez wyjątkowy akt zła. Dokładniej, przez morderstwo. Dlatego sądzę, że Grindelwald jest w stanie stworzyć horkruksa.

— Ale jeśli Grindelwald stworzył horkruksa — zaczął Harry powoli, udając zamyślenie — czy jest jakikolwiek sposób, żebyśmy my lub ktoś inny mógł go powstrzymać?

Tom zamilkł na chwilę, przyglądając się Harry'emu.

— Są sposoby na zniszczenie horkruksa — zapewnił miękko. — Zaledwie kilka, muszę przyznać… ale za każdym razem działają perfekcyjnie, jeśli używasz odpowiedniego narzędzia.

— Jakie to sposoby? — drążył Harry, ciekawy, czy Tom mu to wyjawi.

— Nie wiemy nawet, czy stworzył horkruksa, więc nie będę cię zanudzał długimi opisami możliwych broni — powiedział Tom. — Jeśli jednak Grindelwald rzeczywiście stworzył horkruksa, mamy szansę go zniszczyć. To będzie niezwykle trudne i może będziemy musieli poczekać kilka lat, ale jest to możliwe… Obiecuję ci to.

— Czyli możemy się go pozbyć? Pomożesz mi?

— Cóż, nie mogę siedzieć i czekać aż zadecyduje o twoim losie — powiedział Tom, uśmiechając się lekko.

— Jednak nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, że ktoś ogłosi nas bohaterami, ponieważ uratowaliśmy mugoli i położyliśmy kres panowaniu Grindelwalda.

— Nie będziemy bohaterami — zapewnił go Tom. — Będziemy tylko nowymi przywódcami.

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko, zastanawiając się, czy to rzeczywiście mógłby być efekt tego wszystkiego. Obaj milczeli przez chwilę, oceniając ich szanse. Harry nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że Tom nadal nie przyznał się do stworzenia horkruksa lub horkruksów. Starał się sprowadzić ich rozmowę na te tory.

— Skąd tak wiele o tym wiesz? — zapytał ostrożnie. — Mam na myśli horkruksy.

— Przeczytałem gdzieś o tym mimochodem — skłamał gładko.

— Raczej niełatwo znaleźć o tym informacje — powiedział Harry. — W innym wypadku setki ludzi miałoby już horkruksa. Ale z tego, co zrozumiałem, wydaje mi się, że nawet ktoś taki jak Grindelwald może o tym nie wiedzieć. Jeśli łatwo byłoby zdobyć o tym informacje, mógłbyś z pewnością założyć, że Grindelwald stworzył horkruksa, nieważne jak trudne by to nie było. Nie musiałbyś zadowalać się domysłami. To, że coś jest trudne nie znaczy, że nie może być znane.

— Badałem czarną magię szerzej niż przeciętna czarownica czy czarodziej, którzy są nią zainteresowani, Harry — powiedział Tom. — To nie jest nic niespotykanego dla mnie, odkrycie rzadkiej dziedziny magii.

— Ale dlaczego tak dobrze się temu przyjrzałeś? — zapytał Harry.

— Zaintrygowało mnie — stwierdził Tom spokojnie.

— Dlaczego przypomniałeś sobie o tym, myśląc o Grindelwaldzie?

— Czuję się w obowiązku rozważyć każdy możliwy skutek jego dojścia do władzy — odpowiedział Tom. — To był po prostu jeden z moich pomysłów.

— Ale wydaje mi się, że nie wiesz jak zniszczyć horkruksa albo nie chcesz mi o tym powiedzieć — zauważył Harry. — I obie teorie sprowadzają się do jednego wniosku.

Tom zamarł w chwili, gdy Harry to powiedział. Obaj patrzyli się na siebie, żaden z nich nie był w sranie odwrócić wzroku.

— Czy mogę zapytać, jaki to wniosek?

— Stworzyłeś horkruksa — stwierdził Harry. — I po prostu nie chcesz mi o tym powiedzieć albo nie chcesz w ogóle wiedzieć, jak można go zniszczyć na wypadek, gdyby coś złego się stało.

Tom nic na to nie odpowiedział, dając Harry'emu chwilę na zastanowienie.

— Chociaż nie sądzę, że nie chciałbyś wiedzieć, jak można je zniszczyć — dodał Harry. — Ktokolwiek, kto stworzył horkruksa, byłby głupi, gdyby nie wiedział o nich wszystkiego. Sądzę, że po prostu nie chcesz, żebym miał jakąś broń przeciw twojej nieśmiertelności. Sądzę, że mi nie ufasz.

— Ufam ci — powiedział Tom bez wahania.

— Więc stworzyłeś go?

Tom milczał, nie wiedząc, co powinien zrobić.

— Jeśli mi ufasz, możesz mi powiedzieć — zapewnił go Harry.

Tom nadal milczał, bez wątpienia starając się znaleźć jakieś wyjście z tej sytuacji. Jednak Harry złapał go w pułapkę.

— Tak — przyznał Tom tak cicho, że gdyby Harry nie przyglądał się mu, nie wiedziałby, czy rzeczywiście coś powiedział. — Stworzyłem horkruksa.

Po usłyszeniu tych słów, Harry poczuł ulgę, w pewnym sensie. Tom nareszcie przyznał się do swojego najbardziej strzeżonego sekretu — z dużą pomocą Harry'ego, ale bez tego by się nie obeszło. Tom przyznałby się do czegoś tak sekretnego i mrocznego tylko, jeżeli Harry sam już wcześniej to wywnioskował. Według Toma to było obowiązkiem Harry'ego, być wystarczająco sprytnym, żeby wyłapać jakąkolwiek poszlakę takiej rzeczy, tak samo jak obowiązkiem Toma było wyciągnięcie od niego jak najwięcej informacji dotyczących jego przeszłości, dopóki nie będzie pewny, że wie już wszystko.

Ale dziwne uczucie ulgi było zaskoczeniem dla Harry'ego, który oczekiwał zaledwie delikatnej satysfakcji i może strachu, po usłyszeniu od Toma potwierdzenia tego, co już wiedział o horkruksach. Ulga i szczęście mieszały się, gdy w końcu usłyszał prawdę i zanim mógł to powstrzymać, uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy. Stał w ciszy przez chwilę, przyglądając się Tomowi z zadowoleniem, czując się uwolnionym od zamartwiania się, czy znowu nie słyszy kłamstw.

Harry wiedział, że Tom źle odczyta jego uśmiech. Zamiast okazywać swoje niezadowolenie z faktu, że jego sekret wyszedł na jaw, Tom przyglądał mu się, myśląc zapewne, że był pozytywnie zaskoczony i zadowolony z takiego rozwoju sytuacji. Źle interpretując reakcję Harry'ego, zapytał bez wahania:

— Chciałbyś stworzyć horkruksa?

Uśmiech Harry'ego zniknął. Wydawało się, że Tom niezbyt się tym przejmował.

— Byłoby wspaniale, gdybyśmy obaj mieli horkruksa — ciągnął Tom. — Bylibyśmy nieśmiertelni i na zawsze razem. Pomyśl o wszystkich rzeczach, które zdołalibyśmy osiągnąć, jak bardzo moglibyśmy poszerzyć naszą wiedzą o czarnej magii. Doświadczylibyśmyrzeczy, którą nikt nie potrafi sobie wyobrazić i udać się tam, gdzie żaden czarodziej nigdy jeszcze nie dotarł. Wyobraź to sobie.

— Wydaje się, że myślałeś o tym przez długi czas — stwierdził Harry, gdy cisza zaczęła się przeciągać.

— Jak mogłem o tym nie myśleć? — zapytał Tom. — To niezwykle przydatna dziedzina magii. Chciałbym, żebyś również był tego częścią. Jeśli chcesz, mógłbyś umieścić swoją duszę w pierścieniu.

— Nigdy wcześniej nikogo nie zabiłem, Tom…

— Ale Grindelwald czeka na śmierć. Kto lepiej mógłby przysłużyć się rozszczepieniu twojej duszy? Przez niego tyle wycierpiałeś. Byłaby to ostateczna zemsta.

— Nie jestem pewny — powiedział powoli Harry.

— Moglibyśmy rządzić światem — powiedział Tom cicho. Ten sam okrutny uśmiech, który Harry widział u niego kilka razy wcześniej, wykrzywiał jego przystojną twarz. — Mielibyśmy setki czarodziei na naszych rozkazach, którzy byliby w stanie zrobić wszystko, co tylko chcemy. Bylibyśmy prawie jak bogowie na tej ziemi, a nasza moc byłaby nie do porównania z czymkolwiek innym.

Harry nie wiedział, co na to powiedzieć. Nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji. Poczuł wstręt na myśl dołączenia do Toma w tej wędrówce po najgłębszych otchłaniach czarnej magii… Ta jego część, która była dziwnie zafascynowana i zachwycona tą propozycją, tylko potęgowała to uczucie.

Odwrócił wzrok od Toma, który obserwował go uważnie. Jego nieprzyjemny uśmiech już zniknął**. **Harry wiedział, że chłopak zauważył jego trudności z pojęciem tego wszystkiego. Poczuł, jak Tom przysunął się bliżej niego. Wyglądał o wiele poważniej i mniej obłąkanie, gdy chwycił dłoń Harry'ego. Jednak w jego oczach wciąż był jakiś ślad szaleństwa, nawet jeśli uparcie nie chciał go dostrzec.

— Nie chcę cię stracić — powiedział Tom. — Chcę być z tobą przez wieczność.

Harry wpatrywał się w ciemne oczy Toma, nie chcąc się z nim zgodzić. Nie chciał nikogo zabijać i rozrywać swojej duszy. Jednak pomysł spędzenia z Tomem nieokreślonego czasu… Harry prawie miał zamiar się zgodzić, gdy Tom się odezwał.

— Nie musiałbyś już nigdy spotkać się z bliskimi, których straciłeś — powiedział. — Nie musiałbyś się z nimi zmagać.

Te słowa miały całkowicie inny efekt niż ten, którego spodziewał się Tom. Harry nie miał pojęcia, co czuje względem swoich przyjaciół i rodziny. Nie wiedział również, co oni o nim myślą. Będzie musiał wybrać między swoją przeszłością i Tomem, jeśli naprawdę miałby rozważać swoją nieśmiertelność? Harry nie był pewny, czy byłby w stanie dokonać tego wyboru.

Nagle przypomniał sobie, jakie pytanie zadał mu Tom kilka miesięcy temu. _Harry, nie unikasz swoich bliskich, których straciłeś, prawda?_ To nie był pierwszy raz, gdy to pytanie do niego wróciło, prześladując go. Świadomość, że Tom domyśla się, że Harry ignoruje swoją przeszłość, że unika i stara się zapomnieć o swoich bliskich, wystraszyła go. Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że wiedział, że Tom ma rację. Zaczął ponownie myśleć o swojej przeszłości.

Tom był pewny, że Harry boi się śmierci i chce zapomnieć o bliskich, których stracił. Był tego tak pewny, że nawet użył tego jako argumentu, żeby przekonać go do stworzenia horkruksa. Harry nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć. Czyżby Tom miał rację, uważając, że to jest dodatek do bycia nieśmiertelnym, czy tylko mówił tak pod wpływem własnych doświadczeń? Czy Tom bał się śmierci tylko dlatego, że nie chciał spotkać się z swoją matką albo ludźmi, których zabił?

— Jeśli będziesz chciał, mógłbyś ponownie ich zobaczyć, używając pierścienia — stwierdził Tom, domyślając się, że Harry nie wie, co powiedzieć. — Bez wątpienia wiesz, jak go użyć, wiec jeśli byś za nimi tęsknił, możesz ich sprowadzić…

Nie spodziewał się, że Tom będzie tak rozważny, szukając rozwiązania tej sytuacji. Szczególnie nie w przypadku, gdy zaledwie kilka minut temu tak bezpardonowo zadał Harry'emu tyle pytań, będąc pewnym, że rozumie jego obsesję na punkcie nieśmiertelności. Rozważał to, czując swoją dłoń wciąż trzymaną przez Toma. Teraz Tom rozważał troskę Harry'ego o swoich bliskich jako opcję…

— Chciałbym — powiedział. — Ale nie wiem zbyt wiele o horkruksach.

— Co jeśli zabijesz Grindelwalda? — zapytał Tom. — Wiele razy mówiłeś, że chciałbyś to zrobić.

— Może nawet nie potrzebuje mnie, żebym go zabijał — powiedział Harry. — Poczekajmy i zobaczmy, co się stanie.

Tom wyglądał, jakby chciał nadal ciągnąć tę rozmowę**,** jednak powstrzymał się przed tym. Siedzieli w ciszy z splecionymi dłońmi, nie wracając już więcej do tematu horkruksów.

**(*****)**

Dwa dni później Harry siedział za swoim biurkiem w biurze. Było już późno i zbliżał się koniec dnia w pracy, gdy kończył przeglądać ostatni raport. Eileen i Aidan już wyszli, zostali tylko on i Moody. Harry wciąż był zaniepokojony rozmową, którą przeprowadził z Tomem na temat horkruksów, ale starał się zbytnio tym nie przejmować. Chciał jak najszybciej wrócić do domu, w biurze było zimno i cicho, a praca sama w sobie go nudziła.

Minęło około pół godziny, odkąd Eileen wyszła, gdy Harry w końcu skończył swoją pracę. Wstał zza biurka i skierował się do drzwi. Ledwie minął biurko Moody'ego, gdy były auror odezwał się do niego.

— Dużo do przemyślenia, Richard?

Harry odwrócił się i spojrzał na Moody'ego.

— Tak — przyznał, wiedząc, że nie powinien teraz kłamać. — Skąd wiedziałeś?

— Zawsze zostajesz tutaj dłużej, kiedy masz coś do przemyślenia — wyjaśnił Moody. — Chociaż muszę przyznać, że tylko zgadywałem. Nigdy nie mogę domyślić się niczego z twojego wyrazu twarzy, chociaż cisza mówi mi wszystko, co muszę wiedzieć.

— Dlaczego zawsze zostajesz do tak późna? — zapytał Harry, nie dając Moody'emu szansy, żeby mógł zapytać go, o czym myślał.

— Dopiero co dostałem notatkę o artykule, który musi być opublikowany w porannym wydaniu. Zostanę tu zapewne do północy.

— Och, przepraszam.

— Nie musisz — powiedział Moody. Uśmiechnął się lekko. — Dostanę wystarczającą rekompensatę za mój czas. To coś nawet ważniejszego od ataków z zaskoczenia, które ostatnio miały miejsce.

— Dlaczego po prostu nie wrócisz wieczorem, żeby z tym pomóc? — zapytał Harry. — Masz jeszcze kilka godzin do tego czasu.

— Zostaję z własnej woli — odpowiedział Moody. — Nie chciałbym tego przegapić, jeśli by mnie kto pytał. I najwyraźniej nie tylko ja, bo wielu ludzi zamierza dzisiaj kręcić się tu do wieczora.

— Co się dzieje?

Moody wskazał artykuł, który leżał na jego biurku. Duże, pogrubione litery układały się w nagłówek: „Dumbledore akceptuje. Grindelwald upadnie?"

— Dumbledore ma zamiar pojedynkować się z Grindelwaldem? — zapytał Harry ostro. — Dzisiaj?

— Tak. Ogłoszono to godzinę temu — powiedział Moody. — Z wieczornego wydania cały kraj powinien się o tym dowiedzieć.

Serce Harry'ego zaczęło bić szybciej.

— Mogą nawet wydać nocne wydanie tylko dla tej historii. Kto wie? W każdym razie to bardzo ważna informacja. Pewnie zadecyduje o losach całego kraju.

Harry nie wiedział, co zrobić. Chciał zostać tutaj z Moodym, żeby jak najwcześniej dowiedzieć się, co się stanie, ale chciał również wrócić do Toma. Jednak Tom mógł źle zareagować na tę wiadomość i zmusić Harry'ego, żeby opuścił z nim Anglię. Harry chciał wiedzieć, jak zakończy się ten pojedynek i czy historia potoczy się tak, jak się tego uczył. To powie mu, czy w jakiś sposób namieszał w przeszłości.

— Richard, wszystko w porządku?

Harry nagle przypomniał sobie, co powiedział Dumbledore'owi o tym, że Tom nie jest Grindelwaldem. Czy to w jakiś sposób mogło zmienić przyszłość? Musiał wiedzieć, co się dzisiaj wydarzy. Nie mógł się doczekać jakichś informacji na ten temat. Jednak zamiast zostawać tutaj, Harry wpadł na coś lepszego. Zastanawiał się tylko, co powie na to Tom.

— Przepraszam, ale muszę już iść — powiedział Harry, podchodząc do drzwi. Moody nie powiedział nic, gdy wychodził, jednak Harry spojrzał na niego jeszcze raz. Moody uśmiechał się, jednak wyglądał na zaniepokojonego. Nie wiedział, czy o pojedynek, czy o niego. Nie myślał o tym zbyt dużo, gdy biegł korytarzami.

W końcu znalazł się w holu. Mimo późnej godziny znajdowało się w nim wiele osób, co było rzadkością. Na zewnątrz padało, gdy skierował się do domu. Tom był jego jedynym zmartwieniem, kiedy wchodził po schodach na ich piętro. Szybkim machnięciem różdżki otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka.

Tom czekał na niego, siedząc w fotelu i myśląc nad czymś. Tom spojrzał na niego z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem, gdy dostrzegł, że Harry zatrzasnął drzwi, nie zdjąwszy płaszcza. Wstał, kiedy zobaczył jak wzburzony był jego towarzysz.

— Dumbledore zaakceptował ofertę Grindelwalda — poinformował, ciężko oddychając.

Tom patrzył na Harry'ego oszołomiony.

— Walczyli już?

— Nie, ale zrobią to wkrótce.

— Gdzie?

— W Anglii — powiedział Harry. — Słyszałem, jak jeden z dziennikarzy mówił, że gdzieś w pobliżu Northumberlandu*****.

— Jedno z najmniej zamieszkanych przez mugoli miejsc w Anglii — skomentował Tom.

— Ma sens — odpowiedział Harry. Zaczął krążyć po pokoju, starając się uspokoić myśli.

— Gdzie mamy zamiar się udać? — zapytał Tom. — Powinniśmy opuścić mieszkanie?

— Musimy zobaczyć ten pojedynek — stwierdził Harry.

Tom zamarł i wyglądał jakby zastanawiał się, czy Harry żartuje.

— Chcesz zobaczyć ten pojedynek? — zapytał z niedowierzaniem.

— Tak — odpowiedział Harry stanowczo. — Pomyśl o tym. Będziemy w stanie teleportować się stamtąd w sekundzie, w której coś pójdzie źle i na własne oczy będziemy mogli zobaczyć, czy rzeczywiście jest nieśmiertelny.

— Co jeśli to pułapka? — zapytał Tom. — Co jeśli postanowią zabić kogokolwiek, kto przygląda się bitwie?

— Nie damy się złapać — zapewnił go Harry. Wtedy do głowy przyszedł mu pomysł. — Możemy zabrać ze sobą pelerynę niewidkę jeśli chcesz. Będziemy bezpieczniejsi.

Tom wciąż nie wydawał się przekonany.

— Jeśli ty nie będziesz chciał, pójdę sam — oznajmił Harry.

Tom spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.

— To głupi pomysł, Harry.

— Głupim byłoby tego nie widzieć.

— I co z tego?

— Możemy nigdy nie dowiedzieć się prawdy. Wiadomości mogą zostać sfałszowane, a gazety są w stanie nas okłamać dokładnie w tej chwili, gdy Grindelwald wygra.

Tom nie odpowiedział. Harry nie chciał czekać aż Tom to przemyśli.

— Proszę, chodź tam ze mną, Tom — nalegał, zbliżając się do niego. — Muszę od razu wiedzieć, co się stało. Proszę, zaufaj mi.

Zapadła długo cisza, podczas której Tom wpatrywał się w Harry'ego.

— Będziemy razem przez cały czas — powiedział Harry. — Obiecuję.

Harry obserwował Toma i po chwili dostrzegł małą zmianę w jego wyrazie twarzy.

— Opuścimy kraj w tej samej chwili, gdy coś pójdzie źle? — zapytał cicho.

— Tak — odpowiedział Harry. — Nie ryzykowałbym, zostając tutaj.

Zapadła kolejna długa cisza, aż w końcu Tom spojrzał na Harry'ego, poddając się, prawdopodobnie wiedząc, że Harry był zdecydowany, żeby to zobaczyć.

— Powinniśmy wyruszyć jak najszybciej…

Harry uśmiechnął się, czując zarówno szczęście, jak i zdenerwowanie, że Tom nareszcie się z nim zgodził. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że naprawdę zobaczy pojedynek między Dumbledore'em i Grindelwaldem. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nic nie zepsuje tego ważnego historycznego wydarzenia.

* * *

*****Northumberland – hrabstwo w północno-wschodniej Anglii, położone przy granicy ze Szkocją.


	35. Błędne założenia

Za pomoc w ogarnięciu rozdziału dziękuję **Annormal**!

* * *

Miłego czytania!

* * *

Tylko śnieg był widoczny w ciemności, gdy Harry szedł obok Toma. Ciemna masa chmur zasnuła całe niebo, zmuszając płatki śniegu do spadania powoli, jakby uważały, żeby nie przeszkodzić ważnym wydarzeniom, które miały się tu odbyć. Panowała cisza, przerywana tylko odgłosem ich kroków, ale Harry wiedział, że nie mogą być daleko od zebranego tłumu czarodziei chętnego zobaczyć pojedynek między Dumbledore'em a Grindelwalde'em.

Harry i Tom byli ubrani w czarne płaszcze, a naciągnięte na głowy kaptury skutecznie chroniły ich przed śniegiem i czyhającymi w cieniu gapiami. Peleryna niewidka spoczywała w kieszeni Harry'ego, ale wiedział, że Tomowi, nawet mimo niej, nie podobał się pomysł zbliżania do Grindelwalda. Jego oczy były ciągle wpatrzone przed siebie, gdy kroczyli dalej. Harry był pewny, że Tom przez cały czas miał różdżkę w dłoni schowanej w rękawie. Żaden z nich się nie odzywał, nawet, gdy tłum czarownic i czarodziei nareszcie wyłonił się z cienia.

Setki ustawionych w okrąg gapiów czekało już na pojedynek. Na widok ich zasłoniętych twarzy czarodzieje odsunęli się z pośpiechem, robiąc im miejsce. Harry spostrzegł kilku dziwnie wyglądających, ale wątpił, żeby w pobliżu było zbyt wielu popleczników Grindelwalda. Większość z tych podejrzanych osób prawdopodobnie była zainteresowana tym, jaką czarną magię zna i pokaże przeciwnik Dumbledore'a.

Tom stanął blisko Harry'ego, jego lewe ramie prawie stykało się z prawym ramieniem chłopaka. Ich oddechy w mroźnym powietrzu zamieniały się w parę. Harry przyglądał się innym czarownicom i czarodziejom stojącym razem z nimi pośród śniegu. Nikt nic nie mówił, ale z wyrazów ich twarzy mógł stwierdzić, że wielu z nich było bardziej zainteresowanych wynikiem tego pojedynku, niż on sam.. Czuł się przytłoczony obawami i nerwowością, gdy oczekiwanie przeciągało się. Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, co mógł odczuwać Tom.

Dopiero po kilku minutach Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że Dumbledore już tutaj był. Stał z dala od nich, zasłonięty przez grupę osób szepczących między sobą. Gdy się odsunęli, wszyscy mogli zobaczyć Dumbledore'a. Harry odwrócił się do Toma, żeby mu o tym powiedzieć, jednak oczy chłopaka były już wpatrzone w starszego czarodzieja. Nawet, gdy spojrzał na swojego towarzysza, nie pozwolił żadnej emocji odbić się na swojej twarzy.

Dumbledore wydawał się spokojny i Harry ledwo mógł w to uwierzyć. Wszyscy obserwatorzy wpatrywali się w niego, gdy mijały kolejne minuty, a mimo to on nadal stał niewzruszony. Patrzył na spadający śnieg, rzadko spoglądając na tłum. Splótł ręce za plecami i Harry zauważył, że nawet nie wyjął swojej różdżki. Nie wiedział, jak Dumbledore miał zamiar pokonać Grindelwalda, który był znany ze swoich szybkich i niespodziewanych ataków.

— Przegra — powiedział Tom. Harry nie spojrzał na niego. — Nawet się nie przygotowuje.

— Dobrze wie z czym przyjdzie mu się zmierzyć — odpowiedział Harry. — Stara się wyglądać na niewzruszonego.

— Boję się o losy tego kraju, jeśli Dumbledore myśli, że wygląda jakby był niewzruszony — stwierdził Tom. — Każdy inny czarodziej po zwykłym spacerze po parku byłby bardziej przygotowany, niż teraz jest Dumbledore. Stoi tam, jakby myślał, że może przemówić Grindelwaldowi do rozsądku i nakłonić go, żeby zostawił Anglię w spokoju.

Harry nic na to nie odpowiedział, jednak zgodził się z nim w duchu. Musiał przyznać, że jeśli Dumbledore udaje spokój, całkiem dobrze mu to wychodzi. Nie powinien się denerwować spotkaniem z Grindelwaldem i koniecznością walki z nim na śmierć? Jeśli Dumbledore nie zamierzał zrobić nic więcej poza wtrąceniem Grindelwalda do więzienia, powinien przynajmniej wiedzieć, że jego były kochanek zamordowałby go bez sekundy wahania…

Grindelwald zamordował jego siostrę i zniszczył relację z bratem, ostatnim żyjącym krewnym. Jednak Dumbledore był tak pokorny jak zawsze. Harry ponownie zaczął się zastanawiać się, czy nie namieszał czegoś w przeszłości. Czyżby dzięki niemu Dumbledore wybaczył Grindelwaldowi? Szczerze w to wątpił, jednak uczucie strachu go nie opuszczało. Ledwo mógł uwierzyć, że w tym miejscu za chwilę odbędzie się pojedynek. Jaki w ogóle był plan Dumbledore'a?

Zanim miał szansę nad tym pomyśleć, Harry poczuł, że Tom lekko go szturchnął. Kiedy odwrócił wzrok od Dumbledore'a, zauważył, że chłopak przyglądał się uważnie czemuś ukrytemu w ciemności po prawej. Harry zastanawiał się, dlaczego to robi, ponieważ on nie był w stanie zobaczyć tam niczego. Ale kilka osób również patrzyło w tamtym kierunku, odsuwając się lekko do tyłu. Harry czuł się coraz bardziej nerwowy, gdy wpatrywał się w ciemność razem z innymi. Niektórzy z nich coś widzieli i słyszeli — jak Tom — a niektórzy z nich nie — tak jak on.

Grindelwald, wbrew oczekiwaniom Harry'ego, nie przybył na miejsce pojedynku w żaden dramatyczny sposób. Jego pojawienie się było ciche, a tym samym zaskakująco niepokojące. Sylwetki Grindelwalda i jego niezliczonych popleczników wyłaniające się z ciemności, wywołały wielki popłoch u tych, którzy to zauważyli, a nawet większy u tych, którzy tylko widzieli jak inni reagują. Zerwał się wiatr, gdy dziesiątki osób wyszły w końcu z cienia.

Grindelwald zbliżał się do miejsca, gdzie wszyscy stali. Jego poplecznicy szli blisko niego, wszyscy ukryci za ciemnymi pelerynami. Włączyli się do kręgu, który kształtem zaczął przypominać raczej owal. Harry nie mógł policzyć, jak wielu ich było, ponieważ większość z nich nadal była ukryta w mroku, ale musiało być ich przynajmniej pięćdziesięciu.

Grindelwald był jedynym, który nie miał twarzy zasłoniętej kapturem, jakby zachęcał tłum do przyjrzenia się obliczu nowego przywódcy Anglii. Miał długie blond włosy, które Harry'emu wydały się bardzo zaniedbane w porównaniu z tymi, które chłopak widział wcześniej na zdjęciach w gazecie. Dziki, zadowolony wyraz twarzy, który widział we wspomnieniach Gregorowicza, czy na zdjęciach Bathildy Bagshot nie zniknął całkowicie. Jednak Grindelwald wyglądał teraz na bardziej obłąkanego i o wiele starszego.

Uśmiech, który pojawił się na jego twarzy na widok Dumbledore'a przywodził Harry'emu na myśl sposób, w jaki czasem uśmiechał się Tom. Z tą różnicą, że młody Czarny Pan nigdy się tak do niego nie uśmiechnął. Szalony uśmiech Grindelwalda wyglądał jak ten, który pojawiał się u Toma, gdy wpadał na wyjątkowo genialny i pokręcony pomysł albo gdy w końcu udało mu się osiągnąć to na, co tak długo pracował — na przykład jak wtedy, gdy udało mu się wydobyć od Slughorna informacje o horkruksach, czy jak wtedy, gdy odkrył w sierocińcu, że posiada moce przewyższające to, co było normalne lub typowo mugolskie.

W jego uśmiechu odbijał się psychotyczny poziom nienawiści, niedotknięty przez strach czy niepewność, ale powodowany wspomnieniami o przeszłości. Harry uważał Grindelwalda za całkowitego psychopatę, więc możliwe, że w ogóle nie czuł strachu na myśli o jego przeszłości z Dumbledore'em. Coś sprawiało, że wyglądał złowieszczo mimo przystojnej twarzy i Harry był pewny, że nie tylko on tak uważa.

Harry podświadomie cofnął się, przysuwając się bliżej Toma. Coś zaczęło go kusić, żeby, tak jak Tom, wyciągnąć różdżkę, gdy spojrzał na Dumbledore'a. Bez względu na pełen pogardy uśmiech Grindelwalda, Dumbledore uśmiechał się uprzejmie, jakby nic lepszego nie mogło mu się przydarzyć, niż spotkanie z jego dawnym kochankiem. Jedynym szczegółem, który psuł ten idealny wizerunek opanowanego przyszłego dyrektora Hogwartu, były jego oczy. Harry poczuł ulgę, gdy zauważył, że te jasnoniebieskie, przeszywające oczy wyrażały czystą nienawiść. Jego nienawiść była nawet większa niż ta, którą Harry w swoich wspomnieniach obdarzał Voldemorta.

Każdy z zebranych umilkł, gdy Dumbledore i Grindelwald wpatrywali się w siebie, ani na moment nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego. Po chwili martwej ciszy Dumbledore wyprostował się niemal z dumą, wciąż nie mając wyciągniętej różdżki. Grindelwald również nie miał różdżki w dłoni. Harry przypuszczał, że każdy z nich chciał pokazać swoją siłę i pewność. Po chwili Dumbledore przemówił, jego głos był na tyle głośny, że słyszał go bez problemu.

— Dobry wieczór, Gellercie.

Grindelwald wydawał się być tak samo niezadowolony z bycia nazywanym prawdziwym imieniem jak zawsze był Voldemort. Dumbledore uśmiechnął się lekko na widok jego reakcji.

— Dobry wieczór, Dumbledore — odpowiedział Grindelwald. Miał zauważalny niemiecki akcent, którego nie stracił nawet po tylu latach mówienia po angielsku.

— Widzę, że przyprowadziłeś ze sobą kilku swoich przyjaciół — zauważył Dumbledore spokojne, jakby nic z tego nie było bardziej fascynujące niż spostrzeżenie o aktualnej pogodzie. — Potencjalnie dobry pomysł, jeśli nie będziesz w stanie mnie pokonać na własną rękę.

Tom poruszył się lekko, jednak Harry był zbyt zafascynowany rozmową, żeby martwić się jego niezadowoleniem z obecności tylu popleczników Grindelwalda. Zastanawiał się, czy znajdowali się tutaj również aurorzy, na wypadek, gdyby Dumbledore potrzebował pomocy…

— Jeśli — na przekór wszystkiemu — nie byłbym cię w stanie dzisiaj pokonać, Dumbledore, zawsze miałbym kolejną szansę. Nigdy nie mogłeś się powstrzymać przed dawaniem drugich szans, nieprawdaż?

— Ach, jednak sądzę, że jesteś wyjątkiem od tej reguły, Gellercie. Zawsze byłeś zbyt pewny siebie.

— Uważasz, że dzisiaj polegnę? — dociekał Grindelwald. — Uważasz, że nikt nie zajmie mojego miejsca, gdy zginę? Że tysiące innych osób nie dołączą do mojej armii, żeby wystąpić przeciw brytyjskiemu Ministerstwu, nieważne czy będę martwy, czy uwięziony? Żadne więzienne mury nie mogą powstrzymać mojej mocy, Dumbledore, a ja nigdy nie umrę. Zbyt wielu ludzi wierzy w moje idee.

— Cieszę się, że znalazłeś przynajmniej jeden sposób, żeby wmówić sobie, że jesteś nieśmiertelny — odpowiedział Dumbledore. — Jednak sądzę, że mylisz się, twierdząc, że twoi poplecznicy będą w stanie samotnie kontynuować to, co ty chciałeś osiągnąć. Wątpię, czy nawet ty, jako samotny przywódca, jesteś w stanie tego dokonać. Spanikowana grupa starająca się znaleźć nowego przywódcę, zawsze rozbije się na kawałki. Niemieccy mugole zostali pokonani, a mugolskie wojny światowe zakończyły się…

— Niemieccy mugole? — powtórzył Grindelwald. — Mugolskie wojny światowe? Śmiesz sugerować, że to ja rozpocząłem te wojny, Dumbledore?

— Muszę przyznać, że uważam, że miałeś w tym spory udział, Gellercie — odparł Dumbledore. — Być może uznałeś to za wspaniałą szansę, którą postanowiłeś wykorzystać na swoją korzyść. Ale twoje nagle nagłośnione dojście do władzy w czarodziejskim świecie sugeruje, że miało to coś wspólnego z zakończeniem mugolskiej wojny. Miałeś zamiar sabotować mugolskie plany zakończenia walk? Tak jak to robiłeś w wielu innych przypadkach?

Coś w słowach Dumbledore'a wydawało się drażnić Grindelwalda, ponieważ, ruchem tak szybkim, że Harry ledwo go zauważył, wyciągnął różdżkę. Błysnęło zielone światło. Grindelwald posłał w kierunku przeciwnika klątwę zabijającą i wydawało się, że uderzy prosto w cel. Dopiero gdy promień znajdował się zaledwie kilka centymetrów od niego, Dumbledore deportował się. Pojawił się kilka metrów w lewo, krótko po tym, jak rozległ się głośny trzask.

— Zawsze byłeś pierwszy do łapania za różdżkę — powiedział Dumbledore. — Czyżbyś się czegoś obawiał?

— Nie boję się niczego, co dotyczy ciebie — warknął Grindelwald. Jego twarz wykrzywiła się w gniewie, a poplecznicy mrocznego czarodzieja przygotowali się do ataku. Dumbledore miał zamiar powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale Grindelwald ponownie zaatakował.

Błysnęło ciemne światło, pomieszane z pomarańczowymi iskrami, gdy Grindelwald posłałniewerbalne zaklęcie. Jednak Dumbledore był zbyt szybki. Ze świstem różdżki wyczarował coś, co wyglądało jak zwykły arkusz metalu. Wydawało się, że to było skuteczną ochroną przed tym urokiem, ponieważ uderzył w nią z zaskakująco głośnym trzaskiem i rozproszył się, zamiast trafić w cel. Na ile Harry się orientował, było to bardzo zaawansowane i trudne do opanowania zaklęcie defensywne, więc był nieco zaskoczony, że Dumbledore użył go machinalnie, praktycznie bez zastanowienia

— Widzę, że używasz swoich mugolskich sztuczek — zaśmiał się Grindelwald, z twarzą wciąż wykrzywioną w gniewnym grymasie. — Co za zabawna ironia! Co za żenująca hipokryzja!

Coś, co wyglądało jak piorun, tworzyło się na końcu różdżki Grindelwalda. Wyglądało na to, że Dumbledore'owi wystarczyło zaledwie przelotne zerknięcie, by zidentyfikować klątwę. Bez wahania rzucił w mrocznego czarodzieja żółty, spiralny strumień zaklęcia, bez wątpienia chcąc go powstrzymać przed użyciem tej magii. Grindelwald teleportował się i pojawił jakieś dwadzieścia metrów dalej, śmiejąc się w oszalałym skrzyżowaniu radości i wściekłości. Z jego skierowanej w kierunku nieba różdżki wystrzelił niebieski promień elektryczności. Główny strumień poszybował ku niebu, a małe odpryski skierowały się ku ziemi.

Jednocześnie dotykając nieba i ziemi, elektryczność wywołała grzmot rozbrzmiewający w chmurach, a błyskawica uderzyła blisko miejsc, gdzie stali niektórzy z obserwatorów. Dumbledore rzucił więcej zaklęć w Grindelwalda, z czego większość trafiała w nicość, zamiast we wciąż deportującego się przeciwnika. Jednak kilka minut po ciągłym deportowaniu się, jeden z czarów w końcu dosięgnął ło w Grindelwalda.

Przestało padać, gdy w górze zaczął formować się piorun. Jednak nawet zanim urok trafił Grindelwalda, rozbrzmiał grzmot, a piorun zaczął zmierzać ku ziemi. Wyglądało na to, że jego głównym celem był Dumbledore, ponieważ z trudem go uniknął, gdy uwięził swojego przeciwnika w klatce uformowanej z czerwonych strumieni światła.

Wykonując skomplikowane ruchy różdżką, skierował piorun w połączenie pomiędzy Dumbledore'em a klatką i zaklęcie natychmiastowo zostało przełamane. Grindelwald rzucił kolejną klątwę zabijającą, w tej samej chwili, gdy z różdżki Dumbledore'a wystrzelił niebieski strumień, którego Harry nie był w stanie rozpoznać. Ich zaklęcia zetknęły się na moment, uderzając w siebie z taką samą siłą, zanim po prostu eksplodowały w powietrzu.

Znikąd pojawił się ciemny, purpurowy strumień światła kierujący się do różdżki Grindelwalda, chłonąc tę magię. Dumbledore rzucił kolejne zaklęcia, ale czarnoksiężnik odbijał je w trakcie pochłaniania purpurowego światła. Wtedy Dumbledore uniósł dłonie nad głowę i natychmiastowo uderzył w nie piorun. Jednak wydawało się, że to zaplanował, ponieważ piorun skupił się na jego różdżce, trzeszcząc i owijając się wzdłuż niej.

— Absorbuje energię — powiedział cicho Tom. — Zastanawiam się tylko, jak potężne będzie następne zaklęcie Grindelwalda, skoro nie przejmuje się tym piorunem…

Grindelwald skończył chłonięcie tej magii i skierował jasny strumień fioletowego światła w kierunku Dumbledore'a. _W jakimś stopniu mogło być nawet ultrafioletowe _— pomyślał Harry, przyglądając się temu jak sparaliżowany. Całe miejsce pojedynku zostało rozświetlone nawet lepiej niż za dnia, gdy zaklęcie zostało uwolnione i spotkało się z zaklęciem Dumbledore'a. Harry zamknął oczy, nie chcąc zostać oślepionym. Wydawało się, że właśnie taki cel miała ta klątwa — oślepić ludzi, przynajmniej tymczasowo.

Dumbledore ponownie się deportował, wcześniej posyłając jeszcze w kierunku Grindelwalda kilka zaklęć. Gdy aportował się około dwudziestu metrów dalej, wzniósł swoją różdżkę, wymawiając krótką inkantację i jednocześnie wykonując skomplikowane ruchy różdżką. Forma tarczy zablokowała fioletowe światło, które ponownie zostało skierowane względem niego. Gdy Harry otworzył oczy, zobaczył, że Grindelwald był uwięziony wewnątrz pola siłowego stworzonego z jego własnego zaklęcia.

Ściany pola przybliżały się do mrocznego czarodzieja, który starał się deportować. Jednak Dumbledore z powodzeniem blokował mu tę możliwość. Grindelwald szybko to zrozumiał i po kilku ruchach różdżką, fioletowe światło wycofało się poza pole siłowe i uformowało w około siedem osobnych wiązek. Wyglądało na to, że nawet jeśli Grindelwald nie był w stanie pokonać swojego przeciwnika tamtym sposobem, mógł użyć tej magii w całkiem innym celu — żeby zapobiec swojej śmierci w tym polu siłowym. Siedem skupisk światła ciemniało coraz bardziej, przysłaniając wszelki widok i wkrótce nikt nie był w stanie zobaczyć, co robił którykolwiek z czarodziei.

Każdy wpatrywał się w okrągłą kopułę stworzoną przez Dumbledore'a. Wtedy rozległ się huk, który wstrząsnął ścianami pola i ziemią dookoła niego. Tłum zaszemrał ze strachem. Rozległ się kolejny huk i ziemia zatrzęsła się po raz drugi. Dumbledore starał się jeszcze zmniejszyć kopułę, jednak kolejne huknięcia nadal się rozlegały, a ziemia wokół pola zaczęła się rozstępować. Wszystkie siedem wiązek światła zniknęło wewnątrz ziemi, powodując jeszcze większe pęknięcia. Dumbledore machnął różdżką i ściany pola siłowego opadły. Nic poza nimi nie było. Tylko siedem głębokich dziur w ziemi.

Dumbledore deportował się, prawdopodobnie z obawy. Zrobił to w idealnym momencie, ponieważ Grindelwald pojawił się, ale już poza kręgiem stworzonym przez obserwatorów. Jego kolejna klątwa zabijająca chybiła zaledwie o milimetry. Zapadła cisza. Grindelwald uśmiechnął się psychotycznie. Dumbledore spojrzał na niego, pobladły z przerażenia. Tłum przyglądał się tym wydarzeniom zaskoczony, szeptając między sobą.

Harry, wstrząśnięty, nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że siedem grup fioletowego światła miało wydostać się z wnętrza ziemi, dewastując wszystko i wszystkich dookoła, a Dumbledore nie był w stanie nic z tym zrobić. Nie był zaskoczony, gdy okazało się, że Grindelwald chciał wygrać ten pojedynek, sprawdzając, jak jego były przyjacel zareaguje na demonstracyjnie zapowiedzianą eksplozję, która uśmierci wszystkich zebranych. Tom poruszył się niespokojnie, ale zanim Harry miał okazję na niego spojrzeć, zaklęcie wydostało się na powierzchnię.

Tom miał rację, spodziewając się, że tłum zostanie zaatakowany. Gdy rozległa się eksplozja, Harry zamknął oczy, nie będąc w stanie sformułować żadnej myśli. Jednak nie poczuł, żeby coś w niego uderzyło, poza światłem, które sprawiło, że poczuł się jakby oślepł, nawet mimo zamkniętych powiek. Hałas szybko został wyciszony, jednak nie wiedział w jaki sposób. Gdy zniknęła oślepiająca jasność, otworzył oczy i rozglądnął się dokoła. Kilka metrów przed nim zobaczył coś, co wyglądało jak szklana kopuła, wypełniona dymem. Z szokiem zdał sobie sprawę, że Grindelwald musiał uwięzić wewnątrz niej Dumbledore'a.

Poczuł jak Tom chwyta go za ramię. Harry spojrzał na niego, szybko zauważając, że widok ludzi stojących za chłopakiem był dziwnie zniekształcony. Zdał sobie sprawę, że Tom również zamknął ich wewnątrz kopuły, chcąc zapewnić ochronę przed eksplozją. Miał zamiar coś powiedzieć, gdy usłyszał, że szklana bariera, w której uwięziony był Dumbledore, zaczyna pękać

Z przenikliwym piskiem szklana kopuła nagle zniknęła, a dym zaczął unosić się wokół. Harry zauważył, że w miejscu, gdzie stał przed chwilą czarodziej, teraz ziała ogromna dziura. Nigdzie wokół nie widział Dumbledore'a.

Czarownice i czarodzieje zaczęli szeptać ze zmartwieniem. Harry poczuł, że jego serce zaczyna bić coraz szybciej, zaczął rozpaczliwie rozglądać się wokół, starając się znaleźć Dumbledore'a. Nie mógł dopuścić do siebie myśli, że już go tu nie ma. Że jeśli znajduje się tutaj, to tylko w kawałkach. Nie brał nawet pod uwagę, gdy przeszukiwał teren wzrokiem, że martwił się o starszego czarodzieja. Dumbledore musiał gdzieś czekać, gotów pokonać Grindelwalda…

Jednak Dumbledore nie pokazał się ponownie.

Grindelwald podszedł do kręgu obserwatorów. Jego kroki były powolne, niemal ostrożne, ale ludzie i tak usuwali mu się z drogi. Spojrzał na dziurę w ziemi, ani na moment nie wypuszczając różdżki z dłoni. Uśmiech wykrzywił jego usta, gdy przekonał się, że Dumbledore nie żyje. Mroczny czarodziej znajdował się w środku kręgu, stojąc blisko miejsca eksplozji, gdy nareszcie coś zrobił. Zaczął się śmiać.

Jego śmiech był tak samo dziki, jak jego wygląd i równie dziwaczny. Brytyjscy czarownice i czarodzieje wpatrywali się w niego w szoku, a poplecznicy Grindelwalda ledwo mogli uwierzyć w to, co właśnie zobaczyli. Wciąż nikt nie odważył się poruszyć.

— Jakim głupcem okazał się być Dumbledore! — krzyknął Grindelwald po kilku minutach śmiechu, które Harry'emu wydały się nieskończonością. — Nie był w stanie poświęcić dwustu z was dla dobra własnego kraju! Oczekiwał, że co się stanie? Co miał zamiar osiągnąć?

Harry zastanowił się nad tymi słowami. Grindelwald mówił o poświęceniu tych ludzi za cały świat… i powoli zaczynał dochodzić do wniosku, że ta szklana kopuła niekoniecznie musiała być stworzona przez Grindelwalda. Bardziej prawdopodobnie stworzył ją sam Dumbledore, żeby ochronić zebranych. Wcześniej był zbyt ogłupiony strachem, żeby rozważyć tę myśl. To wyjaśnia, dlaczego kopuła mogła zostać zniszczona…

Grindelwald nie był w stanie powstrzymać śmiechu. Jego poplecznicy również zaczęli się śmiać, podczas gdy reszta nie wiedziała coś zrobić. Harry poczuł, że Tom ponownie ciągnie go za ramię, jednak nie zareagował. Dumbledore musiał być gdzieś tutaj, czekając na odpowiednią chwilę…

— Harry. — Tom niemal syknął. — Musimy stąd uciekać.

Harry obrócił się w jego stronę.

— Nie…

Tom spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.

— Nie możemy tu zostać.

_Ale pojedynek nie mógł się jeszcze skończyć_ — pomyślał Harry. Spojrzał na Grindelwalda, gdy ten ponownie przemówił.

— Tego chciałeś, Dumbledore? — zapytał Grindelwald głośno. — To chciałeś osiągnąć?

— **Posłuchaj mnie** — syknął Tom. Harry spojrzał na niego, wężomowa w końcu wywołała u niego jakąś reakcję.

— Co mogłoby być warte takiej śmierci? — indagował Grindelwald.

— Twoja różdżka.

Harry rozejrzał się szybko, słysząc głos Dumbledore'a. Jego serce zabiło niespokojnie, a przerażenie nareszcie zniknęło. Wystarczyło, że jasny czarodziej wykonał jeden ruch nadgarstkiem i różdżka Grindelwalda w okamgnieniu wyleciała z jego dłoni. Harry wpatrywał się w tę scenę, nie potrafiąc sformułować żadnej myśli. Grindelwald odwrócił się do Dumbledore'a. Na jego twarzy odbijała się niczym niezmącona konsternacja, gdy jego różdżka upadła na ziemię.

Podniecony tłum zaczął głośno rozmawiać. Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że Dumbledore musiał być wcześniej niewidzialny i czekał na idealny czas, by zaatakować Grindelwalda. Wszyscy wokół krzyczeli ze szczęścia i ulgi, niektórzy wciąż byli zszokowani. Poplecznicy Grindelwalda próbowali się deportować, jednak nie byli w stanie. Widząc to, aurorzy wkroczyli do akcji.

Grindelwald wciąż starał się walczyć, pomimo pięćdziesięciu różdżek aurorów skierowanych w niego. Wiele mrocznych czarownic i czarodziei chciało uciec, jednak nie byli w stanie zgubić aurorów. Dumbledore utkwił wzrok w swoim dawnym przyjacielu, mnóstwo ludzi oddzielało ich od siebie. Nie odezwał się ani słowem, gdy Grindelwald przeklinał i groził aurorom. Odczekał jeszcze chwilę, zanim po prostu odwrócił się i odszedł.

Reporterzy oblegli Dumbledore'a, wykrzykując pytania. Wyglądało na to, że nawet jeśli nie można było się stąd deportować, aportacja nadal była możliwa, ponieważ coraz więcej czarodziei pojawiało się wokół niego. Harry i Tom stali przez chwilę w miejscu. Byli jedynymi, którzy nie należeli do żadnej grupy. Gdy Harry spojrzał na Toma, chłopak wyglądał na niewzruszonego. Gdy poplecznicy Grindelwalda zostali złapani, do ich uszu zaczęły dochodzić dźwięki deportacji. Ktoś usunął zaklęcie, które to uniemożliwiało.

Bez słowa Harry chwycił Toma za ramię i deportowali się razem. Po krótkim, ale nieprzyjemnym doświadczeniu znaleźli się ponownie na Ulicy Pokątnej. Harry chciał uśmiechnąć się do Toma, uczcić jakoś ten moment, jednak jego towarzysz już ruszył w kierunku Nokturnu, nie czekając na niego. Był tym lekko zaskoczony, jednak poszedł w jego ślady.

Nie zapytał, co się stało, gdy szli przez Ulicę Nokturnu.

Gdy znaleźli się ponownie w ich mieszkaniu, Harry spojrzał na Toma, jednak nie chciał jako pierwszy przerywać ciszy, która zapadła między nimi.

— Prawie zginęliśmy — zaczął Tom po chwili.

— Byliśmy chronieni przez Dumbledore'a — zauważył Harry. — I przez ciebie też.

— Dumbledore mógłby ratować siebie, zamiast ochraniać gapiów, a moja tarcza wytrzymałaby jeszcze tylko kilka sekund. Mogła nawet zostać rozbita w tej samej chwili, gdy nastąpiła eksplozja…

Tom odwrócił wzrok od Harry'ego, wyglądając na zaniepokojonego.

— Ale to się nie stało — odpowiedział Harry.

Tom pokręcił głową, jakby zagubiony w myślach.

— Mieliśmy szczęście…

— Tłum nie był prawdziwym celem Grindelwalda — stwierdził Harry. Zastanawiał się, dlaczego Tom tak bardzo się tym martwił. — Pogrywał tylko z poczuciem moralności Dumbledore'a.

— Mógłby nas zabić bez mrugnięcia okiem, nawet przez pomyłkę — powiedział Tom. Gdy spojrzał na Harry'ego, na jego twarzy nie odbijała się żadna emocja, ale… Harry wiedział, że coś było nie w porządku.

— Nie jesteś nawet zadowolony z tego, że Grindelwald przegrał? — zapytał Harry zdezorientowany.

— Oczywiście, że jestem — odpowiedział szybko.

— W takim razie w czym problem?

— Problemem jest, że Dumbledore wygrał.

Harry nie odzywał się przez chwilę, przekonany, że Tom powie coś jeszcze, co wyjaśniłoby jego niedorzeczne słowa.

— No cóż… co innego miało się wydarzyć? — zapytał w końcu.

Tom nadal milczał, starając się na to odpowiedzieć.

— Nie wiem — powiedział i po chwili ciszy kontynuował: — Jak dobrze wiesz, nie oczekiwałem sukcesu Dumbledore'a… prawdę mówiąc, nie spodziewałem się, że ma chociaż cień szansy przeciw Grindelwaldowi.

— Więc… jesteś pod wrażeniem? — zasugerował Harry.

Tom spojrzał na niego, analizując tę sugestię.

— Właściwie to nie jestem pod wrażeniem — powiedział bardzo cicho.

— W takim razie, co o tym sądzisz? — zapytał niemal tak samo cicho, marszcząc czoło w zamyśleniu.

— Grindelwald powiedział, że nigdy nie umrze… Mógłby być w stanie stworzyć horkruksa, chociaż nie był w stanie pokonać Dumbledore'a.

— Grindelwald zostanie umieszczony w więzieniu — powiedział Harry. — Nawet jeśli stworzył horkruksa, minie wiele lat zanim umrze. Ludzie upewnią się, że będzie miał wystarczająco dużo czasu, żeby cierpieć wśród murów, które sam wybudował.

— Nie to mnie w tej chwili zastanawia.

— Powiedz mi co to jest — nalegał Harry. — Nie mam pojęcia, o czym teraz myślisz.

Tom spojrzał na rozmówcę, widocznie wahając się przed powiedzeniem czegoś. Harry nie był stanie domyślić się dlaczego i cierpliwie czekał na wyjaśnienie.

— Dumbledore wie o mnie dużo — zaczął Tom powoli. — Więcej niż chciałbym, żeby wiedział… Jeśli jest na tyle potężny, żeby pokonać Grindelwalda, nie wiem, co może lub co będzie robił, żeby powstrzymać mnie od osiągnięcia tego, czego najbardziej pragnę.

— Masz na myśli swoje badania nad czarną magią? — zapytał Harry. Był zaskoczony. Nie dlatego, że Dumbledore wiedział dużo o Tomie — tego akurat był od dawna świadomy — ale dlatego, że Tom zaczął uważać na Dumbledore'a. Wydawał się niemal przerażony.

— Tak — potwierdził Tom. Na jego twarzy nagle odbiło się zdenerwowanie. — Dumbledore chciałby za wszelką cenę powstrzymać mnie przed uczeniem się i odkrywaniem czarnej magii… Dzisiaj zasłynął z łapania czarnoksiężników, więc chcieć uczynić z tego swoją misję dziejową. Zaangażuje w to Ministerstwo, jeśli nie będzie miał odwagi powstrzymać mnie osobiście… Ale byłby w stanie mnie powstrzymać…

Tom zaczął nagle krążyć po pomieszczeniu. Przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar **usiąść**, jednak zrezygnował z tego. Harry wszedł za nim do salonu i **usiadł** po chwili na kanapie.

— Dumbledore nie jest już naszym nauczycielem, Tom. Nie może powstrzymać cię przed robieniem czegokolwiek.

Tom nie wyglądał na przekonanego. Wciąż jednak był pewny, że Dumbledore ma zamiar go złapać. W tej chwili Harry mógł tylko go obserwować i próbować mu uzmysłowić, że byli bezpieczni.

— Może zgłosić mnie za robienie nielegalnych rzeczy…

— Nie ma pojęcia, gdzie jesteśmy — powiedział Harry z przekonaniem. — A nawet jeśli wie, nie musimy martwić się, że Avery, Lestrange, Dołohow albo ktoś ich pokroju nagle zrobi nam niespodziankę i zapuka do naszych drzwi. W tej chwili nie robimy nic nielegalnego, chyba że zaliczysz do tego czytanie. A Dumbledore jest jedyną osobą, która podejrzewa cię o robienie czegoś niezgodnego z prawem. Poza nim, szanuje cię każdy hogwarcki nauczyciel.

— Inni nauczyciele nie mają takiej mocy i takich wpływów, jakie Dumbledore ma teraz — powiedział Tom. Wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej zaniepokojonego, jeśli to w ogóle możliwe. — _Oni_ mogli mu coś powiedzieć — mruknął nagle. — Ślizgoni.

— Tak, jeśli chcieli, żebyśmy obdarli ich ze skóry kawałek po kawałku, a potem wysłali to ich matkom — odpowiedział Harry. — Boją się ciebie, Tom, i są ci całkowicie oddani, nawet w tej chwili.

Tom nagle zatrzymał się i spojrzał na Harry'ego. Nadal nie był całkowicie spokojny i Harry był w stanie to dojrzeć, mimo jego nagłej frustracji, która pojawiła się tylko dlatego, że Tom nie był w stanie zrozumieć tego, co czuł.

— Dlaczego martwisz się o Dumbledore'a? — zapytał Harry.

— Nie wiem.

— Zła odpowiedź. _Musisz_ wiedzieć dlaczego.

Tom myślał nad czymś przez chwilę, zanim ponownie zaczął krążyć po pokoju.

— Proszę, powiedz mi, że nie zaczynasz o nim myśleć, jako o bohaterze. Dumbledore pokonał Grindelwalda tylko dlatego, że pojawił się tam pierwszy… gdyby jemu się nie udało, sami byśmy go pokonali.

— Nigdy nie będę o nim myślał, jako o bohaterze — zapewnił go Harry. Po chwili zdecydował się dodać: — Nawet nie zabił Grindelwalda.

Tom nic na to nie odpowiedział. Harry miał dziwne przeczucie, że Tom nie martwił się wcale, że Dumbledore został jego bohaterem. Coś innego zajmowało jego myśli, gdy krążył niespokojnie po pokoju. Gdy zastanowił się nad tym, jak Tom był pewny siebie przed pojedynkiem w porównaniu do teraz nagle uderzyła go pewna myśl.

— Boisz się Dumbledore'a?

Tom zatrzymał się nagle i spojrzał na Harry'ego. Obaj rozważali to pytanie. Z pewnością miało dla Harry'ego sens, jeśli ten pojedynek sprawił, że Tom zmienił zdanie, co do potęgi ich byłego nauczyciela. Młody Czarny Pan wydawał się myśleć o tym samym i był z tego wyraźnie niezadowolony.

— To nic złego, jeśli się go boisz — powiedział Harry cicho.

Tom nie wydawał się zadowolony tym zapewnieniem i wyglądał, jakby miał ochotę się z nim nie zgodzić. Jednak brakowało mu słów. Harry dostrzegłszy swoją szansę, kontynuował:

— Nie codziennie obserwujesz, jak zaskakująco potężny czarodziej pokonuje innego czarodzieja, którego wszyscy uważali za niemal niezwyciężonego. W szczególności jeśli znasz Dumbledore'a i nim gardzisz.

— _Boisz się _Dumbledore'a? — zapytał Tom, ignorując wszystko, co powiedział Harry.

Harry zastanawiał się, dlaczego Tom będzie czuł się bezpieczniej, przyznając się do swojego strachu, jeśli ktoś podzielał jego uczucia. Nie chciał okłamywać Toma, ale… dałoby mu to pretekst do jeszcze większego zdystansowania się względem Dumbledore'a. Tom już i tak gardził ich byłym nauczycielem transmutacji, a to byłby kolejny powód, żeby dodatkowo wzmocnić ich odczucia co do Dumbledore'a. Co więcej, Dumbledore przeraził go, gdy opowiadał mu o Tomie…

— Tak — powiedział Harry. — Jest zbyt wiele rzeczy z nim związanych, na które trzeba uważać.

— Wśród wielu innych, nad którymi musimy czuwać — dodał Tom, siadając obok Harry'ego na kanapie. — Nie wiem, co zrobię, jeśli kiedykolwiek będę musiał z nim walczyć.

— Na razie uciekaj, dopóki nie będziesz wystarczająco potężny — doradził Harry. Przysunął się bliżej Toma. — Poza tym, nie pozwolę ci walczyć z nim samotnie.

Harry objął dłoń Toma, który nareszcie wyglądał na spokojnego.

— Cieszę się, że Grindelwald został pokonany — powiedział cicho. — Żałuję tylko, że nie mogę podzielać twojego optymizmu…

— Nie martw się o to — odpowiedział Harry. — Nie chcę tego świętować, nawet jeśli jego upadek mnie cieszy.

Tom spojrzał w oczy Harry'ego i uśmiechnął się lekko.

— Przynajmniej to oznacza mniej zmartwień dla ciebie.

— Dla ciebie też — zauważył Harry.

— Tak, dla mnie też — przyznał Tom miękko. — Cieszę się również, że obaj wciąż żyjemy…

— Jest nam przeznaczone żyć dalej — powiedział Harry. — Nie poszedłbym tam, jeśli sądziłbym, że możemy zostać złapani. Cieszę się, że poszedłeś tam ze mną.

— Tak samo jak ja — odpowiedział Tom. Delikatnie pogładził szczękę Harry'ego, uśmiechając się lekko. Wpatrywał się w oczy Harry'ego, obserwując jego reakcję na ten dotyk.

Harry, nie mogąc dłużej czekać, pocałował Toma. Rozkoszował się dotykiem obcych ust, gdy dłoń chłopaka przesunęła się na jego szyję. Harry przysunął się bliżej Toma, którego oddech stał się cięższy, gdy przycisnął go mocniej do oparcia kanapy. Chciał powiedzieć Tomowi, że nie musi się martwić o Dumbledore'a, ani o nic więcej, ale zrezygnował z tego, gdy poczuł dłoń Toma przesuwającą się wzdłuż jego pleców.

Byli bezpieczni w swoim mieszkaniu, a Tom nie wykazywał chęci do ponownego omówienia tych wydarzeń. Harry był pewny, że zapomniał o Dumbledorze w momencie, gdy pocałował go z pasją, nie chcąc niczego więcej poza kontynuowaniem tego, co zaczął.


	36. Chefsiba Smith

Za poprawienie rozdziału dziękuję nieocenionej **Annormal**.

* * *

Miłego czytania!

* * *

Tom wsłuchiwał się w głęboki, spokojny oddech Harry'ego, który wciąż spał. Dopiero co się obudził i nie miał zamiaru odsuwać się od niego czy wstawać wcześnie tego ranka. Z przymkniętymi oczami myślał o nadchodzącym dniu i chłopaku leżącym w jego ramionach.

Harry zachowywał się inaczej od pojedynku Dumbledore'a z Grindelwaldem, chociaż wiedział, że mógł się tego spodziewać. Oglądanie porażki mrocznego czarodzieja na własne oczy musiało być zarówno przerażające, jak i budzące podziw. Tom chciałby tylko zrozumieć, co Harry mógł w wtedy czuć. Nieważne, jak długo o tym myślał, wciąż nie był pewny. Za każdym razem, gdy starał się rozszyfrować emocje drugiej osoby albo nawet swoje własne, miał pustkę w umyśle, więc zazwyczaj po prostu się poddawał. Był tym sfrustrowany.

Ale ogromnie chciał wiedzieć, co Harry czuł. Chłopak za każdym razem bezbłędnie odczytywał jego emocje, zanim nawet on sam był w stanie to zrobić, co jeszcze potęgowało jego chęć posiadania takiej umiejętności. Obawiał się, że Harry podziwiał Dumbledore'a za to, co zrobił, ponieważ wciąż odnosił wrażenie, że tak naprawdę nie odczuwa strachu względem ich byłego nauczyciela transmutacji. Wracał do tematu mocy starego czarodzieja wiele razy i nie był w stanie nie zauważyć, że Harry nie potrafił w pełni zrozumieć, jak ważne i niebezpieczne było to, że Dumbledore był potężniejszy niż czarodziej, który niemal przejął władzę nad całą Europą.

Grindelwald pozbył się niezliczonej ilości ludzi, którzy się mu przeciwstawiali i niewiele brakowało, a pozbyłby się również samego Harry'ego. Tom wciąż nie był pewny, jak to było możliwe, skoro czarodzieje, z którymi mieszkał musieli być potężni i inteligentni. Harry czasami znał takie rodzaje magii, o których on nawet nie słyszał. Oczywiście, zdarzało się to rzadko, ale za każdym razem go dziwiło. Również z czarną magią radził sobie lepiej niż którykolwiek z jego uczniów. Zdał sobie z tego sprawę, jeszcze zanim zaczął go traktować jak kogoś więcej niż poplecznika. Na początku był z tym ostrożny, ale teraz uważał, że to dobra rzecz — przydatna.

Wyglądało na to, że zdanie Harry'ego odnośnie czarnej magii nie różniło się zbytnio od tego, czego można się było spodziewać po czarodzieju wychowanym w takim a nie innym środowisku. Chłopak bezustannie balansował między bielą a czernią, starając się nie zostawać na dłużej po którejkolwiek ze stron. Tom chciał go przyciągnąć bliżej czarnej magii i odnosił w tym sukces, jednak wszystko działo się zbyt powoli. Harry, na przykład, nie poświęcał horkruksom zbyt wielu myśli. Dlatego co jakiś czas starał się wracać do tego tematu. Chłopak za każdym razem twierdził, że wciąż nie wyrobił sobie opinii i szybko zmieniał temat.

Miał wrażenie, że Harry wciąż był bardzo niezdecydowany, co do wszystkiego dotyczącego utraconych bliskich osób, jednak nie miał pojęcia dlaczego. Byli martwi i nic nie mogło tego zmienić. Wiele razy powtarzał mu, że może ich zobaczyć dzięki pierścieniowi, ale wyglądało na to, że to nie wystarczy. Tom nie mógł tego pojąć i zaczynał zastanawiać się, czy Harry aby na pewno chciał spędzić z nim wieczność. Ta myśl wywoływała u niego dziwne uczucie, więc starał się do tego nie wracać.

Nie potrafił dokładnie tego określić, ale Harry wydawał się poruszony, gdy zapytał się go, czy właśnie taki był tego powód. Harry nie porzucił tego tematu łatwo; co więcej, wiele razy przekonywał go, że to nie dlatego nie che stworzyć horkruksa. Tom nie wiedział, dlaczego powtarzanie tego było ważne, chociaż po tym oświadczeniu to dziwne uczucie nie było już tak dokuczliwe. Poczuł się lepiej, gdy Harry zaprzeczył jego domysłom. Zadał mu to pytanie tylko ze względu na jego niezwykłą reakcję na ten pomysł, która z każdym tygodniem stawała się coraz silniejsza.

Minęło kilka dni od rozpoczęcia listopada i jedenaście miesięcy od pojedynku Dumbledore'a z Grindelwaldem. Niewiele zdarzyło się w tym czasie, poza tym, że Tom opowiedział Harry'emu więcej o horkruksach. Wyznał mu nawet, że dziennik jest jednym z nich i wyjaśnił, dlaczego tak długo nad nim pracował. Potrzebował kolejnych lat na ostrożne ulepszanie tego projektu. W końcu zostanie użyty w dobrym celu.

Wyznał też, że ma zamiar stworzyć więcej niż jednego horkruksa, a gdy wyjaśnił jego rewolucyjną koncepcję, Harry był pod wrażeniem, co bardzo go zadowalało. Zauważył, że im więcej mówi o horkruksach, tym lepiej czuł się z tym, że wyjawił ten sekret. Ufał, że Harry nigdy go nie zdradzi, nawet jeśli posiadał o nim tyle informacji. Byłoby warto wyznać prawdę o horkruksach, jeślijego towarzysz w konsekwencji stworzyłby jednego albo kilka.

Tom poczuł, że Harry się obrócił, co wyrwało go z zamyślenia. Jedną ręką obejmował go w pasie i cieszył się tym uczuciem ciepła płynącego od drugiego ciała. Napawał się widokiem oczu, ust, nosa i blizny swojego kochanka…

Minęła zaledwie chwila i Harry otworzył oczy. Wciąż bardzo zmęczony, zamknął je ponownie i rozciągnął się. Gdy spojrzał na Toma, na jego twarz wypłynął uśmiech. Nie mógł się powstrzymać przed upajaniem widokiem szczęścia Harry'ego i odpowiedział mu tym samym. W takich momentach jak ten miał wrażenie, że nie dzielił takiego samego uśmiechu z Harrym jak z innymi ludźmi. Przy nim nie musiał się zmuszać do udawania zadowolenia, tak jak to robił w towarzystwie innych osób.

— Dzień dobry — przywitał się Harry, wciąż wyglądając na zadowolonego.

— Dzień dobry — odpowiedział Tom, przyglądając się intrygującym, szmaragdowym oczom spoglądających na niego.

— Jak długo już nie śpisz? — zapytał Harry.

— Niedługo — odpowiedział. — Może niecałą godzinę.

— To jednak nie jest tak krótko — zauważył Harry. — O czym myślałeś?

— O tobie — powiedział Tom. Harry ponownie się uśmiechnął.

— Która jest godzina?

— W tej chwili nie mam pojęcia.

Harry sięgnął do jego nocnego stolika i spojrzał na zegarek. Tom chłonął wzrokiem widok jego szyi i szczęki, jego nagich pleców, które odsłaniał zsuwający się koc.

— Powinniśmy już wstać — stwierdził Harry, nie brzmiąc przekonująco.

Tom również nie był przekonany do tego pomysłu. Nie był w stanie się skupić na niczym, poza chęcią zobaczenia reszty ciała Harry'ego. Pocałował go, nie mogąc się dłużej powstrzymać. Uczucie skóry Harry'ego pod jego palcami albo jego ciała przyciśniętego do niego, było dla Toma nieporównywalne z niczym innym. Nikt z kim wcześniej był, nie działał na niego jak właśnie on. Potrzeba odczuwania tej bliskości wychodziła daleko poza nic nieznaczącą żądzę i to w sposób, którego nie potrafił w pełni pojąć.

Każdy centymetr jego ciała pragnął bliskości Harry'ego, a po pocałunku ta potrzeba stała się jeszcze bardziej nagląca. Tom gładził bok chłopaka, gdy ich języki walczyły o dominację. Miał ciężki, pełen pożądania oddech, nawet zanim Harry pogładził jego twarz i zjechał niżej na jego szyję. Powoli przejechał językiem po ustach swojego kochanka, wciąż nie mogąc się nacieszyć ich miękkością. Nigdy nie spieszył się podczas pocałunku.

Serce Toma zaczęło bić szybciej, gdy poczuł, że Harry naciska na niego. To był kolejny powód, dla którego tak bardzo cieszył się byciem z nim. Nie dlatego, że nad nim dominował, ale ponieważ starał się to zrobić. Nikt wcześniej na tyle pewny siebie, żeby w ogóle podjąć to wyzwanie. Chociaż równie dobrze mogło chodzić też o odwagę, bo większość osób po poznaniu jego prawdziwej siły, czym prędzej uciekałaby z podkulonymi ogonami. Cieszył się tą rywalizacją, nieważne czy wygrywał, czy przegrywał — efekt był taki sam. Popchnął Harry'ego do tyłu, przyciskając jego plecy do wezgłowia łóżka. Dzisiaj to on chciał dominować.

Harry ponownie pogładził kark Toma i wplótł dłonie we włosy partnera, ciągnąc za nie lekko. Nie trwało to jednak długo, bo chwilę później przyciągnął chłopaka do siebie, zapamiętale całując jego szczękę, szyję i ucho. Obaj oddychali nierówno.

Tom zaczął syczeć słowa w wężomowie do ucha Harry'ego i ssać małżowinę, czując silną reakcję. Pozwolił dłoniom wędrować wzdłuż ciała swojego kochanka, a językiem przesuwał po jego skórze, przedłużając przyjemną torturę. Chciał całować i pieścić całeciało, a Harry tylko go do tego zachęcał, gdy starał opanować swoje reakcje. Tom miał wrażenie, że było im przeznaczone być razem, gdy odczuwał niesamowite doświadczenie Harry'ego jako całości. Gładził klatkę piersiową, błądząc dłońmi wzdłuż brzucha i jeszcze niżej… Gdy ustami ponownie znalazł usta Harry'ego, ten ugryzł go w pożądaniu. Tom pogłębił pocałunek, jego żądza niemal go przytłaczała…

Zarówno Harry, jak i Tom byli w dobrych nastrojach, gdy chwilę później nareszcie wstali i zaczęli przygotowywać się do nadchodzącego dnia. Był piątkowy poranek, co znaczyło, że obaj wciąż mieli dużo do zrobienia. Harry w redakcji „Proroka", a Tom u Borgina i Burkesa.

— Kogo musisz dzisiaj odwiedzić? — zapytał Harry, gdy wychodzili z mieszkania.

— Tylko Quentina Bonesa w południe i Chefsibę Smith o szesnastej — odpowiedział Tom, zapinając swój płaszcz. — I oczywiście zostaje mi zwykła praca w sklepie.

Gdy Tom mówił, uważnie przyglądał się Harry'emu. Chłopak ostatnio nabrał nawyku pytania go, kogo będzie dzisiaj odwiedzał. Zaczęło go to intrygować. A za każdym razem robiło się ciekawiej, gdy wspominał nazwisko Chefsiby Smith. Zawsze wywoływało to u Harry'ego niejasną reakcję, której Tom nie był w stanie określić.

Na początku myślał, że Harry jest o nią zazdrosny albo stał się względem niej podejrzliwy. To prawda, że odwiedzał ją dość często, ale jeszcze przed pierwszym spotkaniem ostrzegł Harry'ego, że będzie starał się nakłonić tę kobietę do sprzedaży antyków tylko i wyłącznie swoim wyglądem. Harry zapewnił go, że nie będzie mu to przeszkadzać, dopóki nie wyniknie z tego jakiś problem, ale mimo to wciąż był widocznie niespokojny o coś dotyczącego Chefsiby Smith. Tom jak do tej pory nie drążył tematu, nawet jeśli bardzo go to zastanawiało.

— Zapowiada się ciekawy dzień — odpowiedział Harry. Tom podszedł do niego i pocałował go.

— Zobaczymy się wieczorem — powiedział Tom, gdy Harry przerwał pocałunek. — Możliwe, że wrócę trochę później.

— W porządku — odparł Harry, gdy schodził w dół po schodach.

Nie rozmawiali ze sobą, gdy wyszli na ulicę. Po krótkim pożegnaniu, Harry skierował się na Pokątną. Tom przyglądał mu się, zanim udał się do Borgina i Burkesa. Czarownice i czarodzieje, których mijał byli jak zawsze gburowaci i zajęci sobą, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to. Oszczędzało mu udawania uprzejmości i zainteresowania życiami zwykłych ludzi.

Po kilku minutach wszedł do Borgina i Burkesa usytuowanego pod numerem 13b na Alei Śmiertelnego Nokturnu. Sklep był obszerny i mroczny, zarówno w wyglądzie, jak i w wrażeniu, które sprawiał. Półki ciągnęły się pod sam sufit, mieszcząc tylko część ogromnej kolekcji, którą sklep miał do zaoferowania. Wzrok przyciągał potężny kominek, którego używali klienci, chcący uniknąć niechcianej uwagi. Dzięki artefaktom o niezwykłym przeznaczeniu i z niejasnymi historiami, Borgin i Burkes znalazł uznanie wśród czarodziei w całym kraju.

Po kilku latach od dołączenia do czarodziejskiego świata, Tom odwiedził ten sklep. Jego przyjaciele często o nim mówili. Nienawidził swojego sierocińca i w samotności często odwiedzał Ulicę Pokątną, czasami zapuszczając się dalej. Uwielbiał w tym sklepie wszystko, ale najbardziej lubił przebywać w części, gdzie wystawione były książki. Niemal wszystkie traktowały o czarnej magii i bez względu na to ile kosztowały, Tom miał do nich nieograniczony dostęp.

Gdy wszedł do sklepu, zobaczył Burkesa, siedzącego za ladą i badającego jakiś przedmiot o nietypowym wyglądzie. Starszy czarodziej wyglądał na zaintrygowanego, ale oderwał się od pracy, gdy zauważył, kto wszedł. Powitał Toma i przypomniał mu o jego pracy na dzisiaj. Przez ostatnie półtora roku interes szedł nadspodziewanie dobrze i z myśli Borgina i Burkesa, Tom dowiedział się, że był najlepszym, co przydarzyło się sklepowi w ostatnich latach. Może poza czwartym zwrotem przeklętego naszyjnika z opali, o który zarówno Borgin, jak i Burkes bardzo dbali. Zarobili na nim niemałą fortunę.

Po kilku minutach Burkes wyszedł, zostawiając gosamego. Dzień mijał w normalnym tempie i przed południem Tom opuścił sklep, udając się na wizytę do Quentina Bonesa. Wrócił niecałą godzinę później po zawarciu udanej transakcji. Ponownie zajął się pracą w sklepie aż do szesnastej, gdy musiał odwiedzić Chefsibę Smith.

Smith mieszkała w małej, czarodziejskiej miejscowości w północnej Anglii. Wioskę zamieszkiwało zaledwie stu mieszkańców, a dom Chefsiby był jednym z największych budynków. Tom odwiedzał ją przynajmniej sześć razy w miesiącu, ponieważ ciągle składała nowe oferty odnośnie antyków, które gromadziła. Borgin i Burkes oczekiwali jej ofert z ciekawością, wiedząc, że nieczęsto potrafiła odmówić Tomowi. Tom nie mógł powiedzieć, że cieszył się z odwiedzania jej, ale przynajmniej znalazł rozrywkę w oglądaniu przedmiotów, które zgromadziła.

Stojąc na schodach przed wejściem do domu, zaczął rozważać dziwną reakcję Harry'ego na Chefsibę Smith. Spojrzał na swój zegarek. Wybiła szesnasta, więc zadzwonił do drzwi. Zastanawiał się, jak wiele miesięcy jeszcze minie, zanim Chefsiba w końcu znudzi się flirtowaniem. Nie przeszkadzałoby mu, gdyby stało się to jak najwcześniej, przynamniej Harry przestałby się martwić…

Nie minęło dużo czasu, zanim drzwi zostały otwarte i zobaczył skrzatkę Chefsiby, spoglądającą na niego. Stworzenie było bardzo chude, stare i miało najcieńszy głos, jaki kiedykolwiek słyszał.

— Dzień dobry, panie! Proszę wejść — powiedziała, kłaniając się mu.

Dom Chefsiby był zapchany tysiącami sztuk biżuterii, bibelotów i antyków upchanymi w szafkach, ułożonymi na stołach i w każdym innym miejscu, w które mogły się tylko zmieścić. Mając na uwadze wspomnienia z poprzednich wizyt, Tom, poruszając się z ostrożnością, podążał za skrzatką do salonu, w którym przebywała Chefsiba.

Oczy Chefsiby skupiły się na nim od chwili, gdy wszedł do salonu i lśniły z tym samym pożądaniem i podziwem, jakim lśniły od ich pierwszego spotkania. Była bardzo materialistyczna, co zresztą widać było po jej domu. Tom, w oczach tej kobiety, był niczym więcej, jak tylko kolejnym przedmiotem. Takim, który uwielbiała bez zbędnego zagłębiania się w jego naturę.

Tom, jak zawsze, podszedł do Chefsiby i ujął jej dłoń w swoje. Miał wrażenie, że mimo wagi, ściska powietrze. Musnął ustami jej pulchną dłoń. W przeciwieństwie do reakcji Chefsiby na ten gest, Tom nie poczuł nic.

— Przyniosłem ci kwiaty — powiedział cicho, znikąd przywołując bukiet róż.

— Ty bezwstydny chłopcze, nie powinieneś! — wykrzyknęła Chefsiba. Wzięła od niego róże i włożyła je do przygotowanego już wazonu, który Tom zauważył wchodząc do salonu. — Rozpieszczasz staruszkę, Tom… Usiądź, usiądź… Gdzie Bujdka? Ach!

Gdy usiedli, skrzatka wsunęła się do pokoju, niosąc ze sobą tacę niewielkich ciasteczek, którą położyła na stoliku blisko jej pani.

— Częstuj się, Tom — powiedziała Chefsiba, uśmiechając się. — Wiem, jak uwielbiasz moje ciasteczka. Więc, jak się masz? Jesteś bardzo blady. Przepracowujesz się w tym sklepie. Mówiłam to już setki razy…

Chefsiba uśmiechnęła się czule, ciesząc się towarzystwem Toma, który zmusił swoją twarz do uśmiechu.

— Cóż, jaką dzisiaj masz wymówkę, żeby mnie odwiedzić? — zapytała, trzepocząc rzęsami.

— Pan Burkes chciałby złożyć pani korzystną ofertę za goblińską zbroję — powiedział Tom, udając, że nie zauważył prawdziwego znaczenia tych słów. — Pięćset galeonów. Uważa, że to więcej niż uczciwa cena…

— Chwileczkę, nie tak prędko albo pomyślę, że jesteś tutaj tylko dla moich bibelotów! — powiedziała Chefsiba, wydymając wargi.

— Takie otrzymałem polecenie — stwierdził Tom cicho. Poczuł lekkie rozdrażnienie, ale starał się je zignorować. W kwestii irytowania go była nikim w porównaniu do Slughorna czy Dumbledore'a. Postanowił jak najszybciej wrócić do interesów. — Jestem tylko biednym asystentem, madame, który musi wypełniać wydane mu polecenia. Pan Burkes życzy sobie, żebym zapytał…

— Och, pan Burkes, a pfe! — oburzyła się Chefsiba. — Chciałabym pokazać ci coś, czego nigdy nie pokazywałam panu Burkesowi!

Tom nie mógł powstrzymać się przed myśleniem, co odpowiedzieliby na to Avery albo Dołohow. Powstrzymał uśmieszek, zaskoczony, że w tej chwili przypomniał sobie starych przyjaciół.

— Tom, potrafisz dotrzymać sekretu? — zapytał Chefsiba. — Obiecasz, że nie powiesz panu Burkesowi, że to mam? Nigdy nie dałby mi spokoju, gdyby dowiedział się, że to posiadam. I nie sprzedam tego ani Burkesowi ani nikomu innemu! Ale ty, Tom, docenisz to za historię stojącą za tym przedmiotem, nie za to ile galeonów mógłbyś za niego dostać…

Tom nagle zaczął słuchać z zainteresowaniem. Nieważne jak uciążliwa bywała Chefsiba, w swoim domu miała wiele skarbów. Tylko w salonie było kilka przedmiotów, które przykuły jego uwagę, chociaż nie na tyle, żeby coś z tym zrobić.

— Będę szczęśliwy, mogąc zobaczyć to, co chce mi pani pokazać, madame Chefsibo — powiedział Tom miękko.

Kobieta zachichotała jak mała dziewczynka.

— Poproszę Bujdkę, żeby to przyniosła — powiedział. — Bujdko, gdzie jesteś? Chcę pokazać panu Riddle'owi nasz _największy _skarb… Właściwie, to przynieś oba, jak już tam będziesz…

Tom przyglądał się, jak mała skrzatka wychodzi z pokoju i wraca chwilę później z dwoma skórzanymi pudełkami, niesionymi wysoko nad jej głową.

— Proszę, pani — pisnęła skrzatka, gdy Chefsiba wyciągnęła ręce po pudełka.

— O proszę — powiedziała rozradowana Chefsiba, kładąc oba pudełka na swoich kolanach i otwierając najpierw większe z nich. — Myślę, że to ci się spodoba, Tom… Och, gdyby moja rodzina wiedziała, co ci pokazuję… Nie mogą się doczekać aż położą na tym swoje dłonie!

Żeby dodać dramatyzmu, Chefsiba otwarła pudełko w momencie, gdy skończyła mówić. Gdy oczy Toma odnalazły mały, złoty puchar, który spoczywał w pudełku, nie był zaskoczony, że Chefsiba czuła się tak dumna, pokazując taką rzadkość. Dwa znakomicie wykonane uchwyty po obu stronach pucharu ozdobione były subtelnymi rytami. Był niezwykle piękny.

— Zastanawiam się, czy wiesz co to jest, Tom? — wyszeptała Chefsiba. — Podnieś go. Przyjrzyj się!

Tom bardzo ostrożnie wyjął puchar z pudełka. Pochodzenie tego pucharu było jeszcze bardziej oczywiste, gdy przyjrzało mu się z bliska.

— Borsuk — mruknął, przyglądając się rysunkowi wyrytemu na pucharze. — W takim razie to musi być…?

— Puchar Helgi Hufflepuff, jak dobrze wiesz, spryciarzu! — wykrzyknęła Chefsiba, pochylając się do przodu z głośnym skrzypieniem gorsetu i szczypiąc Toma w policzek. Nic z tego nie zostało zauważone przez Toma. Jego myśli były zajęte pucharem. — A nie mówiłam, że była moją daleką przodkinią? Przekazywano go z pokolenia na pokolenie. Uroczy, nieprawdaż? Podobno posiada też najróżniejsze moce, jednak nigdy tego nie sprawdzałam. Na razie po prostu trzymam go tutaj, w spokoju…

W jego myślach nie było miejsca na zaskoczenie, gdy przyglądał się pucharowi Hufflepuff. Taki właśnie rodzaj rzeczy Tom oczekiwał znaleźć w ciągu ostatnich lat. Tak cenny jak Komnata Tajemnic i pierścień wykonany przez samego Grindelwalda, ten historyczny puchar byłby wspaniałym dodatkiem do jego kolekcji.

Zanim Tom zauważył, Chefsiba wyjęła puchar z jego dłoni i umieściła go ponownie w pudełku. Tom wiedział, że będzie w stanie przekonać ją, by sprzedała to Borginowi i Burkesowi, bez względu na to, co mówiła. Stamtąd jeszcze łatwiej będzie mógł go ukraść. Przez pewien czas będzie wokół niego mniej antykradzieżowych uroków. A poza tym i tak był w stanie złamać każdy urok…

— A teraz — powiedziała Chefsiba. — Gdzie jest Bujdka? Och tak, tu jesteś… Odnieś to.

Uwaga Toma zwróciła się na większe, bardziej płaskie pudełko.

— Myślę, że to spodoba ci się jeszcze bardziej, Tom — wyszeptała. — Przysuń się bliżej, drogi chłopcze, żebyś mógł zobaczyć… Oczywiście, Burkes wie, że to mam. Kupiłam to od niego, ale zakładałam, że z chęcią go odzyska, gdy odejdę…

Pulchnymi palcami odsunęła pokrywkę, odsłaniając złoty medalion spoczywający na szkarłatnym aksamicie.

Dłonie Toma nieświadomie wyciągnęły się w stronę przedmiotu. Wpatrywał się w ozdobne szmaragdy układające się w kształt litery „S". Czuł, że jego serce podskoczyło. Niemal mógł poczuć moc drzemiącą w tym przedmiocie, gdy podniósł go do światła. To było o wiele lepsze niż puchar Helgi Hufflepuff. Tom ledwo mógł w to uwierzyć. To był medalion…

— Znak Slytherina — wyszeptał.

— Dokładnie! — odpowiedziała Chefsiba ściszonym głosem, zafascynowana zainteresowaniem Toma. — Musiałam za niego słono zapłacić, ale nie mogłam odpuścić takiej okazji, nie przy takim skarbie. Musiałam go mieć w swojej kolekcji. Burkes kupił go od jakiejś żebraczki, która musiała go skądś ukraść, ale najwidoczniej nie wiedziała o jego wartości…

Tom nagle zacisnął pięść wokół medalionu, nie będąc pewnym, czy dobrze zrozumiał Chefsibę. Szukał tego przedmiotu przez lata — myśl o nim nigdy nie opuściła jego umysłu. „Gdzie jest medalion, ech, gdzie medalion Slytherina?" Słyszał głos Morfina, wypowiadającego te słowa, tak wyraźnie, jakby przebywał w tym samym pokoju. Tom bardzo chciał znaleźć ten medalion, a teraz miał go przed sobą.

Wpatrywał się przed siebie niewidzącym wzrokiem, starając się opanować gniew, który przejmował nad nim władzę. Nie ruszał się i nie był nawet w stanie myśleć, gdy jego dłoń coraz ciaśniej zaciskała się w pięść. Ten medalion zadecydował o jego losie nawet zanim się urodził…

— Podejrzewam, że Burkes zapłacił jej marne grosze… Ale, proszę… Piękny, prawda? I ponownie, przypisuje mu się wszelkiego rodzaju moce, a ja trzymam go bezpiecznie zamknięty…

Wyciągnęła dłoń, żeby zabrać medalion. Tom zawahał się. Jeden ruch różdżką i będzie martwa, pozostawiając mu swobodę kradzieży i pucharu, i medalionu. Nie miał innego pomysłu, żeby pozbyć się swojego gniewu. Nie widział innego wyjścia z tej sytuacji… Chociaż niektórzy wiedzieli, że tutaj przebywa. Niemądrze byłoby zabić ją w tej chwili…

Nie podejmując ostatecznej decyzji, Tom pozwolił medalionowi wyślizgnąć się z jego uścisku. Chefsiba uśmiechnęła się, gdy ponownie trzymała go w dłoni.

— Więc to już wszystko, Tom. Mam nadzieję, że podobał ci się pokaz!

Tom nie mógł wymyślić żadnej odpowiedzi. Wciąż starał się zwalczyć swój gniew. Spojrzał na nią, gdy głupkowaty uśmiech znikał z jej twarzy.

— Wszystko w porządku, mój drogi?

— O tak — skłamał szybko Tom. — Tak, czuję się doskonale…

— Myślałam… Och, to pewnie gra światła… — powiedziała Chefsiba lekko zdenerwowana. — Proszę, Bujdko, odnieś je i zamknij z powrotem… Zaklęcie takie jak zawsze…

Ich rozmowa aż do wyjścia Toma była niemrawa z mało entuzjastycznymi komentarzami Chefsiby, co do prawdziwego powodu jego wizyty. Z upływem czasu wydawała się coraz mniej podejrzliwa, ale Tom wiedział, że wciąż była czymś przestraszona. Gdy w końcu opuścił jej dom, szedł ulicą, nie oglądając się za siebie, myśląc tylko o tym, jak przyjemnie byłoby rozpłatać jej krótką szyję.

Czarodziejska wioska była opustoszała, mimo wczesnej godziny. Tom nie chciał wracać do pracy czy do Harry'ego. Idąc, nie zauważał niczego wokół siebie. Słońce zdążyło już zajść, a niebo było pokryte przez chmury. Tom miał wrażenie, że jest nienaturalnie spokojny. Chciał dostać i puchar Hufflepuff, i medalion Slytherina, więc nie mógł zrobić nic głupiego.

Odgłos kroków odbijał się echem w jego spokojnym umyśle. Znalazł medalion Slytherina. Oddychał spokojnie. Ze wszystkich miejsc na świecie, znalazł go w domu tej opasłej staruszki. Sprzedany jej przez sklep, w którym pracował Tom. Pamiątki, które dzisiaj zobaczył, będą wspaniałym dodatkiem do jego kolekcji. Umysł Toma wciąż był przerażająco pusty.

Nie widział wioski, gdy przez nią przechodził. Całym sobą był skupiony na swoich myślach. Jednak nie było żadnych. Teatr był wypełniony do ostatniego miejsca, ale nie było żadnych aktorów, żeby wystawić emocje i refleksje. Poczuł lekką irytację, która zniknęła szybciej niż był w stanie ją w pełni docenić. Zastanawiał się, jak wiele jego matka dostała za ten medalion. Ile by to nie było i tak zapłacili za mało. W przeciwnym razie jego matka by nie umarła, a on nie zostałby wysłany do sierocińca.

Irytacja wróciła i szybko zmieniła się w obrzydzenie.

Burkes nie był tym typem osoby, która oferuje uczciwą cenę, gdy sprzedający nie zna prawdziwej wartości przedmiotu. Nie był również typem osoby płacącej przyzwoite pieniądze, nawet ciężarnej i umierającej wiedźmie. Tom czuł jak gniew obejmuje jego szybko bijące serce, rozprowadzając go po całym ciele. Ponownie starał się uspokoić, zanim pojawiły się kolejne myśli. Jego matka umarła podczas porodu, mimo posiadania magii, która mogła jej pomóc. Tom nie miał pojęcia, jak to było możliwe, chyba że była naprawdę żałośnie słaba. Stała się mugolką. Co wyjaśniałoby, dlaczego Tom musiał żyć między tymi plugawymi stworzeniami przez tyle lat.

Serce Toma biło coraz szybciej, a w jego umyśle pojawiały się kolejne wywołane gniewem myśli. Jego dłonie schowane w kieszeniach zacisnęły się w pięści, a paznokcie wbijały się w miękkie ciało. Ten medalion należał do niego. Nie będzie czekał, aż uda mu się przekonać Chefsibę do jego sprzedaży. Nie miał zamiaru dać jej na nim zarobić i nie miał zamiaru pozwolić Burkesowi myśleć, że medalion ponownie należy do niego. To co zrobili Tomowi, nawet zanim się urodził, będzie jeszcze długo ich prześladować…

Zamorduje ich. Na tę myśl wypełniło go nieprzyzwoicie wspaniałe uczucie, wywołane odrazą i nienawiścią. Zamordowanie ich było jedynym rozwiązaniem. To był jedyny sposób, żeby mógł pozbyć się swojego gniewu — tylko w taki sposób ich zbrodnie mogły zostać w pewnej części odpokutowane. _Co z Borginem? _ — zastanawiał się Tom. Czuł uśmiech ogromnej satysfakcji wykrzywiający jego usta.

Tak naprawdę to Borgin zamorduje Burkesa. Borgin wyrządził mniej krzywd niż Burkes, więc nie zasługiwał na nic więcej niż spędzenie reszty życia ze świadomością zabicia swojego partnera bez powodu. W przeciwieństwie do Toma, nie miał żadnych motywów i zrobi to w o wiele mniej przebiegły sposób. Tom rzuci na niego Imperiusa i zobaczy jak dużo będzie miał szczęścia, jak łatwo uda mu się przekonać Ministerstwo, że nie miał z tym nic wspólnego.

Śmierć przyjdzie w podobnej formie do Chefsiby Smith, chociaż będzie trochę mniej brutalna niż ta, którą zaplanował dla Burkesa. Użyje do tego jej skrzatki. Ponownie dzięki Imperiusowi, zmusi skrzatkę do dodania trucizny do jedzenia jej pani. Chefsiba umrze wcześniej niż Burkes, o wiele wcześniej. Tom będzie czekał na jej śmierć w jej własnym domu, przygotowany do wymazania pamięci skrzatki i kradzieży pucharu i medalionu. Wtedy wróci do sklepu i rzuci klątwę na Borgina, po czym zmodyfikuje jego pamięć. Skutki klątwy będą utrzymywać się u Borgina przez przynajmniej miesiąc, zanim Ministerstwo…

Odgłos kaszlu przerwał jego myśli. Jego oczy nareszcie zobaczyły otaczające go przedmioty. Ponownie usłyszał kaszel rozbrzmiewający po jego lewej stronie. Kiedy się odwrócił, zauważył starego, zgiętego w pół włóczęgę, kaszlącego nieprzerwanie, siedzącego na jakiś kocach. Tom zatrzymał się w miejscu, wpatrując się w mężczyznę. Włóczęga był mugolem otoczonym przez puste butelki po mugolskim alkoholu.

Inne, mugolskie wioski otaczały miejsce, gdzie mieszkała Chefsiba i Tom zdał sobie sprawę, że musiał wejść do jednej z nich. Włóczęga wciąż kaszlał. Ulica, na której się znajdowali była opustoszała. Za mugolem ciągnął się długi, ceglany mur. Tom zdał sobie sprawę, że musiał być w pewnego rodzaju alei, niewidzianej z żadnego z okien pobliskich domów. Mugol nagle przestał kaszleć i spojrzał na niego.

Włóczęga był zdziwiony, że Tom wciąż tutaj stał. Wydawało się, że chce go poprosić o pieniądze, ale po krótkim spojrzeniu na niego, coś odwiodło go od tego pomysłu. Tom zdał sobie sprawę, że włóczęga nie ufa jego spojrzeniu. Tom napawał się jego nieufnością, jego strachem. Słońce zaszło całkowicie, a niebo całkowicie ściemniało. Przed Tomem siedział mugol, najniższy statusem mugol. Łachmaniarz. To z nimi jego matka tak bardzo czuła się związana i gdzie przez to skończyła… przez nich.

Włóczęga odwrócił swój wzrok od Toma, najwyraźniej zaniepokojony jego napastliwym spojrzeniem. Gniew wciąż pulsował w żyłach Toma. Ten mugol przypomniał mu jego przeszłość, lata spędzone w sierocińcu. Sama myśl o tym przytułku go rozwścieczała. Wszystkie te lata cierpienia z powodu tych plugawych mugoli, którzy nigdy go nie rozumieli. Byli od niego gorsi, wiedział to od samego początku. Nienawidził każdego z nich. Nienawidził wszystkich mugoli za to, co zrobili czarodziejom.

Nie fakt, że czarodzieje musieli żyć w ciągłym strachu tak denerwował Toma. To fakt, że po prostu nie posiadali takiej mocy jak czarodzieje, byli mniej zdolni i mniej inteligentni. Zniszczyli mu połowę życia i najwidoczniej całe życie jego matki, nieważnie jak głupia by nie była. Nienawiść Toma przeistoczyła się w żal, obrzydzenie i odrazę do swojej przeszłości. Nie chciał już nigdy więcej z żadnym z nich rozmawiać, nie chciał słyszeć o ich nijakim życiu. Nie chciał pamiętać swojego cierpienia. Chciał tylko szerzyć nienawiść względem nich wśród innych czarodziei. To oni byli odpowiedzialni za najgorszą częścią życia Toma. Byli bezwartościowymi szkodnikami.

Dłonie Tom wydawały się poruszać bez jego wiedzy, gdy wyciągnął różdżkę. Adrenalina pulsowała mu w żyłach, gdy wyczarował nóż. Mugolski włóczęga na początku nie był w stanie domyślić, co zamierzał zrobić, ale wystarczyło mu jedno spojrzenie w oczy Toma, żeby zrozumieć wszystko. Był bliski krzyknięcia czegokolwiek, ale było za późno. Z cichym świstem srebrny nóż spowodował spore rozcięcie na piersi mugola. Z kolejnym świstem pojawiło się kolejne rozcięcie, tym razem głębsze. Tom wznosił nóż ponownie i ponownie, i tak jeszcze wiele razy, dopóki mugol nie zaczął krzyczeć. Nikt nie był w stanie go usłyszeć, gdy Tom jedynym ruchem różdżki ukrócił jego cierpienia, nawet go nie dotykając. Tom ponownie machnął różdżką, wyczarowując Cruciatusa, chcąc żeby mugol zobaczył i doświadczył magię. Chciał, żeby odczuwał jak największy ból… Tylko w ten sposób mógł pozbyć się swojej nienawiści.


	37. Moralne zaburzenia

Za poprawienie rozdziału dziękuję **Annormal**. Gdyby nie ona ten dzisiejsza aktualizacja wyglądałaby koszmarnie.

* * *

Przepraszam za tygodniowe opóźnienie. Jestem wstyd, ponieważ obiecałam nowe rozdziały co dwa tygodnie, a skoro już coś się obiecuje, to jednak pasowałoby dotrzymywać terminów. Niestety szkoła i cała maturalna otoczka całkowicie mnie pochłonęła, ale już powoli się ogarniam i nadrabiam zaległości. Od teraz będzie tylko lepiej, ponieważ wpadłam w pewien rytm szkoła-nauka-przyjemności i po prostu jestem bardziej zorganizowana. Ale już nie przedłużam i życzę miłego czytania!

* * *

Było przed szóstą wieczorem, gdy Harry siedział na kanapie w swoim mieszkaniu, wpatrując się w trzymaną w rękach książkę. Patrzył, ale nie widział żadnych słów. Nie mógł się skupić, mimo że książka opowiadała o rodzaju magii, który ostatnio bardzo go interesował. Jego umysł był rozproszony ciągłą nieobecnością chłopak nigdy się nie spóźniał — i nie miał na myśli, że Tom „_zazwyczaj _się nie spóźniał" lub „ _rzadko _bywał spóźniony". To nie leżało w jego naturze, a jeśli już, to zawsze miał ku temu wyraźny powód...

Jednak Tom powiedział, że dzisiaj może wrócić później niż zwykle. Minęło zaledwie czterdzieści minut od piątej, więc może po prostu za bardzo się przejmował… Harry wiedział, że to nie jest wystarczające wyjaśnienie, żeby uciszyć jego niepokój. Nie mógł przestać myśleć o tym, że Tom jest teraz z Chefsibą Smith. Kiedy pierwszy raz usłyszał jej nazwisko z ust Toma, czysty lęk zalał jego myśli. Za każdym razem, gdy myślał o tej kobiecie, przerażenie powracało, a dzisiaj było nadzwyczaj silne.

Gdy tylko starał się powrócić do książki, przed oczami pojawiało mu się wspomnienie, które razem z Dumbledore'em kiedyś oglądali. Chefsiba, puchar, medalion i Tom. Jego umysł odtwarzał wydarzenia w takiej samej kolejności, jak we wspomnieniu. Był nawet w stanie powtórzyć każde słowo, które padło podczas tego spotkania. Wszystko odczuwał tak silnie, że w pewnym momencie miał wrażenie, że zobaczył puchar przed swoimi oczami, tak jak Tom mógł go widzieć. Ale kiedy mrugnął, zobaczył książkę, którą trzymał. Z jeszcze większą natarczywością, pojawił się przed jego oczami obraz medalionu, ponownie z takiej perspektywy, z jakiej mógł to widzieć Tom. Jednak tym razem wizja była wyraźniejsza. Nie potrafił tego wytłumaczyć i starał się ignorować fakt, że to w ogóle się wydarzyło.

Harry był pewny, że po prostu za bardzo się przejmował. Bez większego zastanowienia powoli zamknął książkę. Chciał znaleźć coś, co byłoby w stanie zająć jego myśli… Miał wrażenie, że czegoś wyczekuje, może tylko powrotu Toma. Czuł pustkę. Z jego umysłu znikła każda myśl. Wpatrywał się niewidzącym wzrokiem przed siebie. Nie mógł pozbyć się uczucia, że to początek jakiegoś zdarzenia, dokładnie jak z tsunami. Woda cofała się do morza, pozostawiając mokre ślady na piasku…

Po chwili Harry wstał i skierował się w stronę kuchni. Czuł się dziwnie oderwany od swojego ciała. W kuchni przystanął, niepewny co chce zrobić. Nie był ani spragniony, ani głodny. Oparł się blat i zaczął przyglądać się płytkom na podłodze. Coś był nie tak. Ta myśl na chwilę zatrzymała się w jego umyśle. Wywołała jeszcze większy lęk, pozornie bezpodstawny. W końcu zdał sobie sprawę, że nic nie zdziała czekając.

Nalał sobie szklankę wody, jednak odłożył ją po chwili, nie wypijając wiele. Niebo za oknem było już całkowicie ciemne, a w mieszkaniu również panował mrok. Harry westchnął. Nie wiedział, co się z nim dzieje. Minęła już szósta, a Tom nadal nie wrócił. Przeszedł do salonu, stwierdzając, że spróbuje dokończyć książkę, którą czytał. Podchodził właśnie do kanapy, gdy to się stało.

Harry miał wrażenie, że rozgrzany do białości nóż przeciął jego czaszkę i chwilę zajęło zorientowanie się, że te sensacje związane były z bólem promieniującym z blizny. Nie spodziewał się tego aż tak dominującego cierpienia. Objął głowę dłońmi, krzycząc w agonii, chcąc, żeby ta tortura się skończyła. Przed oczami pojawił mu się obraz leżącego u jego stóp człowieka. Mężczyzna nie mogąc uciec z tej alejki, rozpaczliwie starał się uniknąć ostrza trzymanego przez Harry'ego noża. Czuł czystą nienawiść rozchodzącą się po jego ciele; ranienie tego człowieka było jedyną ulgą, którą mógł sobie zapewnić.

Szok na widok pociętej i zakrwawionej twarzy mężczyzny, przywrócił Harry'ego do teraźniejszości. Zerwał się, jakby obudził się z koszmarnego snu.. Jego blizna nadal boleśnie piekła. Leżał na podłodze, zaciskając z całej siły powieki. Odczuwał ból silniejszy niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, ból wykraczający poza wszelkie wyobrażenia. Powstrzymywał się przed krzyczeniem, nawet jeśli wiedział, że nikt go nie usłyszy. Bardzo powoli i prawie niezauważalnie ból zaczynał słabnąć. Leżał na podłodze, dopóki nie był pewny, że będzie w stanie stanąć na nogach.

Kręciło mu się w głowie, a jego blizna wciąż piekła. Nie wiedział, co właśnie się wydarzyło i był bardziej zdezorientowany niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Kim był ten mężczyzna? Dlaczego go zobaczył i zaatakował, tak jakby tam był? I, co najważniejsze, dlaczego piekła go blizna? Jego serce biło szybko, a ból promieniujący od blizny nie pozwalał mu się skupić. Wiedział, że jest tylko jedna odpowiedź na te pytania, jednak nie chciał jej dopuścić do świadomości. Takie coś przydarzyło mu się już wcześniej, gdy dzięki połączeniu z umysłem Voldemorta był w stanie zobaczyć czarnoksiężnika…

Ale z całą pewnością to nie było teraz możliwe. Był tylko Tom i nie było między nimi bezpośredniego połączenia… chyba, że posiadanie części jego duszy powodowało, że miał z Tomem takie samo połączenie jak z umysłem Voldemorta. Może ten fakt powodował jeszcze zacieśnienie tego połączenia. Jednak Harry wiedział, że jego uczucie do Toma nie miało nic wspólnego z ich duszami. Ten aspekt był tylko dodatkiem. Nie spodziewał się, że jego blizna jeszcze kiedykolwiek zareaguje w ten sposób, nawet jeśli gniew Toma był na tyle silny, żeby wywołać połączenie… albo ujawnić poprzednie połączenie. Ale Tom był z Chefsibą, a jej nie było w tej wizji.

_Tom mógł kłamać o odwiedzinach u Chefsiby_ — pomyślał Harry. Ale właściwe dlaczego miałby to robić i gdzie indziej mógłby być jeśli nie w domu tej kobiety? Planował zabić tego włóczęgę? Harry w to nie wierzył, ale przez zaprzeczanie temu czuł się jeszcze bardziej zdezorientowany. Tom miał tylko zamiar zabić Chefsibę… Taka była historia. Dumbledore to zasugerował. Harry skrzywił się lekko, a na jego twarzy odbiło się niezadowolenie. Dumbledore powiedział, obiecał i zasugerował wiele rzeczy…

Wciąż był bardzo zdezorientowany. Może to wszystko było tylko częścią jego wyobrażenia… Ale jeśli tak miałoby być, Harry nie sądził, że pracowałby w Proroku, przeglądając jakieś artykuły. Po namyśle stwierdził, że raczej tkwiłby w szpitalu. Zbliżało się wpół do siódmej. Jego towarzysz spóźniał się ponad godzinę. Wciąż stał na środku salonu zbyt zszokowany, żeby zrobić coś innego. Kolejne dziesięć minut ciągnęło się jak długie godziny.

Wtedy Tom wrócił. Harry rozejrzał się, gdy usłyszał otwierające się drzwi i wstał, gdy chłopak wszedł do środka. Zdjął płaszcz, nie zatrzymując się na długo w ciemnym przedpokoju. Harry uśmiechnął się na jego widok, czując ulgę, że nareszcie wrócił. Kiedy Tom wszedł do dobrze oświetlonego salonu, uśmiech Harry zniknął.

Tom był cały we krwi.

Wszystkie obawy wróciły do Harry'ego w jednej chwili. Tom kogoś zabił. Harry wpatrywał się w chłopaka, w jego bladą twarz pozbawioną wszelkich kolorów. Tom spojrzał mu w oczy tylko na sekundę, po czym poszedł do ich sypialni. Harry podążył za nim, obserwując, jak przeszedł przez pokój i wszedł do łazienki, zostawiając otwarte drzwi.

Obaj milczeli, gdy Harry przyglądał się Tomowi, który zdjął swoją marynarkę i rzucił ją na podłogę. Pochylił się nad zlewem, opierając się dłońmi o jego brzegi. Serce Harry'ego zaczęło bić szybciej, jego blizna wciąż lekko kłuła. Biała koszula Toma była poznaczona plamami krwi, jednak on wydawał się tego nie zauważać, gdy schował głowę między ramionami. Harry czekał aż Tom powie coś, cokolwiek.

Nie był w stanie domyślić się, co stało się dzisiaj z Tomem. Nie był w stanie pojąć, jak cokolwiek z tego, co widział, było możliwe. Wpatrywał się w plecy Toma, starając się coś z tego zrozumieć.

— Co się stało? — zapytał po chwili niezbyt pewnym głosem.

Tom nie odpowiedział.

Harry przypomniał sobie, gdzie tego wieczoru był Tom. Zastanawiał się, czy te wizje medalionu i pucharu były w pewnym stopniu prawdziwe.

— Miało to coś wspólnego z Chefsibą Smith?

Dłonie Toma zbielały, gdy zacisnął je na brzegach zlewu, ale wciąż nie odpowiedział, nie podniósł wzroku.

— Co się z nią stało? — dopytywał Harry, zachęcony jakąkolwiek reakcją ze strony Toma. — Dlaczego jesteś cały we krwi?

Harry zaczynał mieć wrażenie, że mówi do ściany. Tom wciąż nie odpowiadał.

— Kogo zamordowałeś? — zapytał cicho. — Zabiłeś kogoś dla horkruksów?

Harry zauważył, że Tom zaczął lekko drżeć. Przyglądał mu się, zastanawiając się czy to z gniewu, czy ze strachu. Okazało się jednak, że się pomylił. Tom zaczął się śmiać. Na początku cicho, ale szybko przerodziło się w to histeryczny śmiech. Mroczny śmiech odbijał się echem w łazience, dzwoniąc w uszach.

— Oczywiście, że dla horkruksów — powiedział w końcu Tom, wciąż pochylony nad zlewem. Rozbawienie odbijało się w jego głosie.

— Kogo zabiłeś? — dociekał Harry, nie do końca wiedząc, czy chce usłyszeć odpowiedź.

— Mugola — odpowiedział Tom bez wahania. — Włóczęgę.

Harry poczuł mdłości. Czuł przerażenie, zdając sobie sprawę z jakim spokojem, z jaką beztroską, Tom wypowiedział te słowa.

— Dlaczego?

Tom zaśmiał się i odwrócił się w stronę Harry'ego.

— A dlaczego nie?

Harry był przerażony i zdezorientowany tą sytuacją, a szczególnie wyrazem twarzy Toma. Uśmiechał się tym niepokojącym uśmiechem, którego Harry tak nie lubił. Tom patrzył na niego czujnie, mimo szalonego szczęścia odbijającego się w jego oczach. Był pewny, że Harry będzie odczuwał to samo rozbawienie i satysfakcję z popełnionego morderstwa. Jego uśmiech jeszcze się rozszerzył w reakcji na milczenie Harry'ego, biorąc je mylnie za zachwyt.

— Mugol był niedogodny — zaczął Tom — i plugawy, jak tylko mógł być. Cieszę się, że miałem szansę się go pozbyć… że mogłem zrobić to, co z nim zrobiłem.

Harry wpatrywał się w Toma z niepokojem.

— Czy kiedykolwiek coś ci zrobił?

Tom ponownie się zaśmiał.

— Znalazł się w nieodpowiednim miejscu o nieodpowiedniej porze.

Uśmiech Toma zniknął po chwili, a on sam odwrócił wzrok od Harry'ego.

— Co się stało u Chefsiby? — zapytał Harry. Wciąż nie był pewny, co tak naprawdę się wydarzyło.

— Wszystko było raczej niespodziewane… — odpowiedział Tom. Po chwili przeszedł obok Harry'ego, kierując się do sypialni. Przeczesał włosy palcami, nadal wyglądając na spiętego, dopóki na jego twarz na powrócił uśmiech i wtedy ponownie spojrzał na Harry'ego. — Znalazłem go.

Harry oparł się o framugę drzwi.

— Znalazłeś co?

— Medalion — odpowiedział rozgorączkowany. — Medalion Slytherina. Mój wuj o nim wspominał, jak ci już kiedyś o tym powiedziałem. Ma go, ma go w swoim domu… tak samo jak puchar Hufflepuff.

— Więc zabiłeś ją dla niego? — zapytał Harry. Miał nadzieję, że Tom nie zabił Chefsiby albo przynajmniej nie miał zamiaru zrobić tego w ciągu najbliższych dwóch dni, tak jak powiedział mu Dumbledore po pokazaniu wspomnienia.

— Nie, ale mam zamiar.

Powiedział te słowa tak prosto, że Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że Tom myśli, że on uważa to za pewnego rodzaju sukces.

_Właśnie dlatego niczego przede mną nie ukrywa_ — pomyślał Harry. Tom mógłby uspokoić swoje emocje, zanim wrócił do mieszkania, oczyścić ubranie z krwi i zachowywać się, tak jakby nic niezwykłego nie miało miejsca. Harry bardziej obawiał się tej myśli, niż widoku Toma pokrytego czyjąś krwią, śmiejącego się histerycznie. Niemal był zadowolony, że nie ukrył przed nim prawdy. Dzięki temu wiedział, że Tom ufał, że on zaakceptuje jego czyny, a tak właśnie było…

— Kiedy ją zabijesz? — drążył Harry, starając się powstrzymać swój głos od drżenia.

— Najszybciej jak będę mógł — odpowiedział. Nie wydawał się przerażony, ani zirytowany tym pomysłem. Po prostu stwierdzał fakt. — Najpierw zabiję Chefsibę…

— Najpierw? — powtórzył Harry, zszokowany tym stwierdzeniem.

Uśmiech przeciął twarz Toma, odsłaniając jego zęby. Był to uśmiech szeroki, ale pozbawiony jakiejkolwiek wesołości.

— Okazało się, że Burkes również miał w tym swój udział.

— W czym?

— Kupił medalion od mojej matki — wycedził Tom przez zaciśnięte zęby. Jego dłonie mimowolnie zacisnęły się w pięści, gdy zaczął krążyć po pokoju. — Kupił go, gdy była ze mną w ciąży. Nie wiem, ile jej za to dał, ale najwidoczniej nie była to fortuna… Nigdy nie należał, żeby mógł go ot tak wziąć. Teraz zapłaci za swoją bezmyślność.

Harry był oszołomiony, złapany między przerażeniem planami Toma i zaciekawieniem nagłą myślą, czy Burkes zasługuje na śmierć… Przypomniał sobie wspomnienie, w którym mężczyzna przyznawał, że kupił medalion za dziesięć galeonów. Doskonale wiedział, że Meropa była w ciąży, na skraju śmierci…

— Nie możesz tak po prostu zabijać ludzi, Tom!

— Zasłużyli na to — stwierdził Tom. — I mam idealny plan morderstwa dla obojga. Chefsiba i Burkes umrą w ten sam sposób. Użyję skrzatki domowej Chefsiby do pierwszego morderstwa. Używając Imperiusa zmuszę skrzatkę do wrzucenia trucizny do herbaty Chefsiby. Będę u niej w domu, czekając aż umrze, a później zmodyfikuję pamięć skrzatki. Przyzna przed Ministerstwem, że dorzuciła truciznę do herbaty swojej pani. Skrzatka jest stara, nikt nie będzie się dziwił, jeśli coś takiego się stanie.

Tom znajdował przyjemność, ulgę w mówieniu o swoich planach na głos. Harry'emu nie podobał się sposób, w jaki Tom mówił o skrzatce, nie podobało mu się, że Tom wiedział, jak to rozegrać, żeby nie ściągać podejrzeń na siebie i nie podobała mu się świadomość, że zaplanował to tak szybko, ledwie kilka godzin po wyjściu od Chefsiby.

— Borgin zabije Burkesa — kontynuował Tom, nie zważając na brak reakcji ze strony Harry'ego. — Niewiedza, dlaczego popełnił to morderstwo, doprowadzi Borgina do szaleństwa… Jego pamięć również zmodyfikuję, więc zapomni, że w ogóle tam był i zapomni o Imperiusie. Rzucę na niego tę klątwę na około miesiąc, dopóki sprawa morderstwa Chefsiby nie zostanie zamknięta, a wszyscy zainteresowani zdadzą sobie sprawę, że już dawno temu zniknąłem. Gdy zgłoszę zaginięcie, Borgin popełni morderstwo. Ministerstwo będzie bardziej zajęte tą zbrodnią niż moim zniknięciem. Stwierdzą, że Borgin i Burkes mieli coś wspólnego z morderstwem Chefsiby. Borgin uniknie Azkabanu…

Tom zachowywał się, jakby planował coś tak niewinnego jak przedstawienie. Stawał się coraz bardziej podekscytowany samym faktem, że jego aktorzy kreują najbardziej przekonujący dramat, jaki świat kiedykolwiek widział. Nawet jeśli on sam będzie mógł to zobaczyć jedynie zza sceny, będzie usatysfakcjonowany na samą myśl o tym przedstawieniu i reakcjach ludzi. Wszystko było dla niego zbyt proste. Zbyt zadowalające i komicznie proste, jednak bardzo efektywne. Przychodziło mu to naturalnie i właśnie to najbardziej przerażało Harry'ego. Wpatrywał się w Toma z niepokojem.

— Będziemy już mile od tego miejsca, gdy to wszystko się wydarzy — powiedział Toma, być może starając się uspokoić Harry'ego, zauważając jego milczenie. Podszedł do niego, uśmiechając się. — Razem uciekniemy z kraju i może udamy się do Albanii. Jest wiele mrocznych czarownic i czarodziei, którzy będą w stanie nauczyć nas wielkich rzeczy i którzy zostawią nas w spokoju, jeśli będzie taka potrzeba.

Tom stał blisko Harry'ego, wpatrując się w niego. Jego uśmiech rozszerzył się, gdy Harry spojrzał na niego.

— Kiedy już razem uciekniemy, będziemy świadkami wielu wspaniałych rzeczy, czarnomagicznych i nieczarnomagicznych — powiedział Tom, jeszcze się przybliżając. — Możemy uciec od ponurej Anglii i od tej stagnacji w naszym życiu.

Harry wpatrywał się w ciemne oczy Toma. Ciężki zapach krwi stawał się coraz silniejszy z każdym jego krokiem i Harry nie mógł uwierzyć, że chłopak wyglądał jakby miał zamiar go pocałować.

— To cię podnieca? — zapytał z niedowierzaniem.

Usta Toma drgnęły w uśmiechu.

— To nie, ale ty tak.

— Jesteś cały we krwi i dopiero co wróciłeś do domu po zamordowaniu mugolskiego włóczęgi nie mając ku temu żadnego powodu! — krzyknął. Nagle poczuł gniew, tak różny od wcześniejszego strachu i zdezorientowania. Był gotowy kłócić się z Tomem, jednak gdy na niego spojrzał uśmiech chłopaka już dawno zniknął.

Zapadła cisza. Harry miał wrażenie, jakby powróciła nerwica natręctw Toma. Chłopak spojrzał na swoje dłonie pokryte krwią. Zanim Harry zdążył zareagować, ściągnął brudną koszulę jak najszybciej mógł i skierował się do łazienki. Odkręcił kran i zaczął ochlapywać twarz wodą. Harry zastanawiał się, czy Tom nareszcie zauważył, co jest złego w tym, co zrobił. Czyżby ciężar tego morderstwa nareszcie do niego dotarł?

Tom nagle zaczął ściągać resztę ubrań i wszedł pod prysznic. Harry pozostał w ich sypialni i podszedł do łóżka. Usiadł na jego krawędzi, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. Nie wiedział, co powinien z tym zrobić. Nienawidził faktu, że to wszystko stało się tak szybko. Nie chciał tego… Chciał tylko na zawsze zostać tu gdzie właśnie był z Tomem u jego boku. Był w stanie wyobrazić sobie, jak woda płynąca z prysznica zabarwia się na czerwono, gdy chłopak próbował zmyć z siebie krew. Był w stanie wyobrazić sobie, że Tom zatrzymuje się tylko po to, żeby zabić tego mugola. Przypuszczał, że młody Czarny Pan wyszedł od Chefsiby wciąż będąc w szoku, starając uporządkować w myślach to, co zobaczył. Gdy wystarczająco się skupił, był w stanie wyobrazić sobie, jak nóż zatapia się w ciele tamtego mugola…

Harry podniósł głowę i otworzył oczy. Spojrzał na kran w łazience, jedyną rzecz widoczną z sypialni. Harry nie wiedział, co robi. Ten fakt uderzył w niego niespodziewanie. Zdał sobie sprawę, że do tej pory tylko zwlekał. Kiedy myślał o Chefsibie Smith pokazującej Tomowi puchar i medalion, był pewny, że potrafiłby przekonać Toma do niedopełniania tego morderstwa. Ale zanim był w stanie to zrobić, Tom zamordował już kogoś innego. Jego umysł był teraz skupiony na jego kolejnych ofiarach i Harry nie zdążył powiedzieć ani jednego słowa sprzeciwu, zanim Tom zaplanował już wszystko. Jedyna rzecz, która w tej chwili naprawdę go zastanawiała to kwestia, czy zrobił cokolwiek, żeby powstrzymać Toma.

Czy kiedykolwiek chciał powstrzymać go przed staniem się Voldemortem? Czyżby w głębi duszy wiedział, że on jest już na wszystko zdecydowany, że jest już czarnoksiężnikiem, zanim nawet się jeszcze spotkali? Zamordował swojego ojca i dziadków i Harry od początku o tym wiedział. Tom wyszedł z łazienki po nowe szaty, ale Harry nawet na niego nie spojrzał. Nie wiedział, co zrobić. Nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić. Nic, co powie nie powstrzyma Toma od zamordowania Chefsiby Smith czy Caractacusa Burkesa, tak samo jak było z Emericiem… nawet jeśli Emeric nie zginął. Nic, co zrobiłby nie zmieni faktu, że Tom dzisiaj już kogoś zabił.

Harry nie ruszał się, gdy chłopak zaczął zakładać czyste szaty. Zastanawiał się, o czym myślał Tom. Może martwił się, że ciało mugola zostanie znalezione? Albo, że Ministerstwo zainteresuje się tą sprawą, gdy wyjdzie na jaw, że użyto przy niej magii? Tom bez wątpienia użył kilku zaklęć, gdy już skończył z nożem. Harry zastanawiał się, po co w ogóle używał noża, zanim stwierdził, że w ogóle go to nie interesuje. Albo może planował właśnie ich ucieczkę z kraju? Harry zamknął oczy, gdy Tom zaczął mówić.

— Wyjedziemy za dwa dni. W tę noc, gdy zabiję Chefsibę. Chcę już mieć w swoim posiadaniu puchar i medalion… Będziemy się głównie aportować. Minie kilka dni, zanim ktokolwiek zauważy, że zniknęliśmy. Opuścimy mieszkanie bez…

— Nigdzie się nie wybieram — przerwał Harry. Udało mu się ukryć napięcie w jego głosie.

Zapadła cisza. Harry czuł, że Tom wpatruje się w tył jego głowy.

— Nie możemy tutaj zostać — powiedział w końcu Tom. — Ani w tym mieszkaniu, ani w tym kraju. Nawet jeśli Ministerstwo nie będzie niczego podejrzewać, istnieje ryzyko, że Dumbledore i Borgin mogą wyciągnąć jakieś wnioski z tych zbiegów okoliczności i powiązać to wszystko ze sobą.

— Nie — powiedział Harry, wstając. Odwrócił się twarzą do Toma. — Możesz wyjechać gdzie chcesz i możesz uciekać przed kimkolwiek, kto może cię podejrzewać o twoje morderstwa, ale ja nie wyjeżdżam z tobą.

Wyraz twarzy Toma uległ zmianie. Nie było już nawet najmniejszego śladu uśmiechu na jego twarzy, ani nawet gniewu, czy dzikiej satysfakcji odbijającej się w jego oczach na wspomnienie o popełnionych lub planowanych morderstwach. Wyglądał jakby nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co właśnie usłyszał, jakby Harry pogrywał z nim w jakąś okrutną gierkę. Ale przede wszystkim wyglądał tak samo, gdy przed kilkoma miesiącami chciał usłyszeć powody, przez które Harry nie chciał stworzyć horkruksa. Okazało się, że obawy Toma mogą się sprawdzić. Harry nie chciał spędzić z nim reszty wieczności.

— Dlaczego nie? — zapytał, jakby miał nadzieję, że coś przeoczył w swoim szoku.

Harry odwrócił wzrok od Toma, nie chcąc patrzeć na jego twarz.

— Ja… ja nie mogę tego już dłużej znieść?

— Znieść czego? — zapytał Tom cicho.

— Świadomości, że zabijasz ludzi dla własnej korzyści — odpowiedział, starając się brzmieć spokojnie, jednak jego próba się nie powiodła. — Myślałem, że może nie będziesz już więcej tego robić, postarasz się z moją pomocą ocenić te sytuacje i zdasz sobie sprawę, że to, co robisz jest złe, ale… jest za późno.

Harry mógł posłuchać Dumbledore'a, gdy ten mówił mu, że Tom jest psychopatą. Powinien wtedy coś z tym zrobić, ale tak samo jak teraz, nie był w najmniejszym stopniu przygotowany. Był w stanie powiedzieć o tym Tomowi, ponieważ świadomość trzech morderstw, a nie tylko jednego, przerażała go.

— Nie pozwolę ci odejść — powiedział Tom, przerywając ciszę.

— Nie możesz mnie zatrzymać — odpowiedział Harry niemal z gniewem. Wpatrywał się w Toma przez moment, nie kryjąc swojej rozpaczy. — Znam twoje sztuczki… Jestem zbyt silny, żebyś mógł mnie zmusić do zostania.

Tom wyglądał jakby wiedział, że to prawda.

— Do tej pory akceptowałeś to, co zrobiłem w przeszłości — powiedział Tom, nie ukrywając zdezorientowania. — Setki razy o tym rozmawialiśmy. O morderstwach, które widziałeś, również. Ty…

Tom przerwał, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Harry zamarł w oczekiwaniu. Uważał, że Tom zawsze wiedział, jak uspokoić innych, o czym im przypomnieć i w jakim kierunku skierować ich myśli. W tym właśnie był dobry i najwyraźniej nastawiony, żeby robić. Ale teraz nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Harry powoli spojrzał mu w oczy, żeby upewnić się, że nie ma innego powodu dla jego nagłego milczenia. Tom wpatrywał się w niego, jakby sądził, że to ostatni raz, kiedy go widział.

W oczach Toma dostrzegł smutek. W pierwszej chwili był pewny, że się pomylił. Minęła chwila, a smutek nadal nie zniknął z jego spojrzenia. Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że Tom miał ten sam wyraz twarzy, gdy pytał się go, czy nie chce spędzić z nim wieczności. Tylko, że tym razem był on o wiele bardziej uderzający. On nie miał w zwyczaju płakać, ale wydawał się niepewny tego, co się dzieje, jakby zraniony tą sytuacją.

Harry był przytłoczony, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że jego ukochany nie patrzy na niego z niechęcią, gniewem, obsesją, czy nawet zwykłą obojętnością. Wyraz twarzy Toma był w wielu aspektach lustrzanym odbiciem jego własnego i Harry nigdy nie poczuł większego nieszczęścia niż w tej chwili. Nie mógł przestać myśleć o agonii, którą obaj będą przeżywać, gdyby odszedł. A gdzie w ogóle by się udał? Nie miał tutaj nikogo poza nim. Każdą cząstkę przywiązania i zaufania, która mu pozostała umieścił w Tomie… Nie miał pojęcia, co zrobiłby bez niego. Nie wiedział, co powinien o tym myśleć, gdy czuł na sobie jego wzrok, który tak samo, jak on, nadal nie był w stanie powiedzieć słowa.

Zanim mógł się powstrzymać, podszedł do Toma. Pocałował go. Ich usta naciskały na siebie, gdy obejmowali się z pasją. Ciało Harry'ego ożyło, gdy poczuł skóręToma pod swoimi dłońmi. Przybliżył się do niego. Jego palce przeczesywały włosy Toma i pozostawił je tam, gdy przerwał pocałunek, tuląc chłopaka. Zamknął oczy, przyciskając się do Toma. Smutek przedzierał się przez niego, wypełniając cały umysł. Chciał tylko zostać w uścisku swojego ukochanego…

Harry nie był pewny, ile tak stali. Schował twarz w zagłębieniu przy szyi Toma i nie chciał o niczym myśleć. Chciał tylko odczuwać, nawet jeśli to raniło. Jednak myśli o opcjach, które mu pozostały, zniszczyły to pragnienie. Nie był w stanie zmienić Toma i nie miał zamiaru podejmować się tak beznadziejnego zadania. Nie wiedział, co jeszcze mógłby zrobić. Nie był nawet pewny, czy mógł cokolwiek zrobić.

Tom w końcu przemówił po chwili, która równocześnie wydawała się trwać wiecznie, jak i zaledwie sekundę. Jego głos był cichy, jak Harry się spodziewał, jednak nie zdradzający żadnej emocji. Mówił spokojnie, opierając czoło o czoło Harry'ego.

— Jesteś jedyną osobą jaka mi pozostała… jedyną, o którą kiedykolwiek dbałem.

Harry nie otwierał oczu, wsłuchując się w brzmienie głosu Toma. Po chwili Tom przerwał ich uścisk. Szare oczy spotkały zielone. Wpatrywali się w siebie przez chwilę.

— Nikt nie może nas powstrzymać, Harry — zapewnił go cicho po chwili wahania. — Nie ma nikogo, kto mógłby nam mówić, czy robimy coś moralnie złego, gdy będziemy szukać zemsty na tych, którzy uczynili nasze życie takim, jakie jest teraz. Nie mamy nikogo oprócz siebie…

Harry był ciekawy, dlaczego Tom to powiedział. Przywołało to wspomnienia ludzi, których straci i może taki był zamysł. Nie był pewny, co powinien teraz o nich myśleć. Chcieliby, żeby odszedł od Toma i udał się do Dumbledore'a. Nie podobał mu się ten pomysł i szybko wypchnął go ze swoich myśli. Zmarli mogli również zasugerować, żeby zaczął żyć na własną rękę, ale z jakiego powodu? Żeby poczekać pięćdziesiąt lat, dopóki nie będzie w stanie zrobić coś z Bitwą o Hogwart? Trenować białą magię? Żyć samemu i oszaleć przez swoją samotność, myśląc ciągle o Tomie?

— Powiedziałeś mi, że zabiłbyś Grindelwalda, gdybyś miał okazję — przypomniał Tom. — Z zemsty. Wydawałeś się rozumieć chęć morderstwa.

— Z zemsty — powtórzył Harry cicho. — Zabiłeś człowieka tylko i wyłącznie dla rozrywki.

— Zabiłem go, ponieważ przypominał mi o mojej przeszłości i przerwał myśli o mojej matce. Jak mało dostała galeonów za medalion Slytherina i jak nie była w stanie przeżyć, mimo że go sprzedała. Mogła dożyć późnego wieku i wcale nie musiała umierać w mugolskim sierocińcu, wydając mnie na świat.

Tom wypowiedział te słowa bez śladu żal. Wydawał się zaledwie rozgniewany tymi myślami.

Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać przed myśleniem, że to w jakiś sposób racjonalne, ale nie chciał się do tego przyznać przed Tomem. Dwa kolejne zaplanowane morderstwa były dla niego, jak na tą chwilę, nie do przyjęcia… Wrócił myślami do historii z sierocińca, które opowiedział mu Tom. Z niektórymi nie miał nawet związku, jednak Harry był przerażony ich treścią. Nie był pewny, czy wiele sierot opuściło tamten budynek z całkowicie zdrową psychiką…

Wielu szukało zemsty na innych, gdy zdali sobie sprawę, jaki mieli wpływ na ich przeszłość. Ludzie, którzy nie chcieli zemsty, którzy nie szukali innej formy ulgi, zwykle znajdowali jakiś sposób, żeby zabić samych siebie, najczęściej bardzo powolny sposób. Zapijając się na śmierć. Okłamując samych siebie i odgrywając urocze przedstawienie dla reszty świata. Niewielu było w stanie przejść do normalności nad gniewem i rozgoryczeniem. To nie znaczy, że morderstwo było najlepszą opcją — prawdę mówiąc, morderstwo było najgorszą drogą, którą można wybrać dla siebie, jak i dla innych. Jednak Tom miał powód, nawet jeśli popełnił okropne błędy…

— Dlaczego teraz jesteś tym przerażony? — zapytał Tom cicho.

— Zawsze byłem tym przerażony — odpowiedział.

Tom nie wydawał się tym zaskoczony, raczej zdezorientowany.

— Nie rozumiem dlaczego. Nie mam zamiaru cię skrzywdzić, gdy będę mordował.

Harry rozważył to. Nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć.

— Nigdy cię nie skrzywdzę — powtórzył. — Nigdy nie zostaniemy złapani ani napiętnowani tym. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego tak bardzo nie podoba ci się ten pomysł.

— Ponieważ to morderstwo! — wykrzyknął nagle Harry. — To niewłaściwe!

— Niewłaściwość morderstwa jest tylko popularnym poglądem — powiedział Tom. Harry wpatrywał się w niego ze zmartwieniem, ale nie przerwał mu. — To co Burkes zrobił mojej matce było niewłaściwe i skończyło się śmiercią. Ale czy było to na tyle poważne, żeby zapewnć mu celę w Azkabanie? Ministerstwo ciągle morduje czarodziei za popełnione zbrodnie… Ja nie mogę zrobić tego samego? Wiele osób uważa, że morderstwo jest złe, nawet jeśli przyglądają się egzekucji czarodzieja. Hipokryzja brzmi słodko w słowach tych, którzy nie chcą mówić o rażącej prawdzie. Ci, którzy są za słabi, żeby chcieć zemsty, wierzą, że Ministerstwo zrobi to za nich, jednak się mylą.

Harry spojrzał na Toma, nie wiedząc, co powinien myśleć. Nie był przygotowany na to, że uważał każde słowo jego za uzasadnione. Tom był wystarczająco potężny, żeby zadbać o samego siebie, nieważne, co stało się z Ministerstwem czy inni ludźmi… Nikt nie ścigałby go za morderstwo włóczęgi, Chefsiby czy Burkesa. Tom zostawi wystarczające dowody, żeby Ministerstwo nie chciało szukać dalej. Co więcej, Chefsiba i Burkes rzeczywiście byli dwojgiem z wielu osób, które ukształtowały Toma. W Voldemorta, w mordercę…

— Świat jest skorumpowanym i uszkodzonym miejscem — powiedział Tom cicho, przybliżając się do Harry'ego. — Niewiele można zrobić, żeby go naprawić, możliwe, że nic już nie można na to poradzić. Ale wierzę, że mogę to zmienić.

— Dzięki morderstwom?

— Dzięki poszukiwaniom. Morderstwo jest tylko dla moich własnych celów.

Harry nic na to nie odpowiedział. Gdy odwrócił wzrok, Tom objął jego dłoń.

— Proszę, wyjedź ze mną do Albanii — poprosił. Drugą dłonią zaczął gładzić szczękę Harry'ego.

— Nie wiem, Tom…

— Nie zgadzasz się, że to co powiedziałem było całkowicie racjonalne, w pewien sposób?

Harry wahał się przed wyznaniem prawdy. Ale nie chciał kłamać. Ten jeden raz prawda była lepszym wyborem.

— Pod wieloma względami potrafię zrozumieć, dlaczego tak uważasz, ale…

Harry nie wiedział, jak to dokończyć.

— Nie musisz myśleć o morderstwie — powiedział Tom. — Zrobię to sam, zanim wyjedziemy i…

— Nie — przerwał Harry. Tom spojrzał na niego, zaskoczony. — Chcę z tobą wyjechać.

— Nie musisz.

— Ale chcę — odpowiedział. — Chcę upewnić się, że nie zabijasz ludzi dla swojego kaprysu.

Tom uśmiechnął się słabo.

— Jeśli tego właśnie chcesz, wyjedziemy razem… — Pochylił się i pocałował Harry'ego

Harry nie przedłużał pocałunku. Podobał mu się pomysł wyjechania z Tomem do Albanii… ale czuł, że zostało jeszcze coś, co musi powiedzieć.

— Nie mam zamiaru nikogo mordować.

— Oczywiście — odpowiedział Tom. — Nie będziesz musiał nikogo mordować.

Harry chciał jeszcze powiedzieć coś o horkruksach, jednak się rozmyślił. Wiedział, że będzie musiał wkrótce wiele przemyśleć, ale nie wiedział od czego powinien zacząć. Jedyne czego był pewny to, że chciał być z Tomem… bez względu na wszystko. Pocałował Toma, pozwalając sobie na zatracenie się w ich uścisku.


	38. Notka od tłumaczki

Cześć wszystkim :)

Zdecydowałam się w końcu coś napisać, chociaż żadnych dobrych informacji nie mam. Zwaliło się na mnie mnóstwo obowiązków i nie jestem w stanie wygospodarować nawet godzinki tygodniowo, żeby coś przetłumaczyć. Dlatego chwilowo opowiadanie uważam za **zawieszone**. Będzie to trwało prawdopodobnie do maja, dopóki nie skończy się maturalny rozgardiasz. Bardzo mi się to nie podoba. Nie planowałam czegoś takiego. Nienawidzę nie dotrzymywać słowa, ale chwilowo nie mam wyboru. Jednak... mam jeszcze kilka nieopublikowanych rozdziałów, które nie widziały światła dziennego. Nawet beta ich nie oglądała :) Nawiasem mówiąc moją obecną betę również wciągnął wir obowiązków studenckich i chwilowo nie może mi pomóc z rozdziałami. Dlatego mam pytanie, a raczej prośbę. Czy ktoś byłby na tyle dobry i pomógł mi ogarnąć te rozdziały? Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, szukam **bety zastępczej**. Jeśli ktoś z was zechciałby mi pomóc, byłabym bardzo, bardzo, bardzo wdzięczna. Napiszcie tylko do mnie wiadomość. Nawet jeśli jeszcze nigdy niczego nie betowaliście, o ile czujecie się na siłach, żeby poprawiać moje wypociny, brak doświadczenia nie gra roli. Mam nadzieję, że znajdzie się jakaś dobra duszyczka i będę mogła wstawić tu jeszcze kilka rozdziałów, skracając czas do maja :)

Życzę Wam wesołych świąt i dobrego zakończenia roku!


End file.
